La búsqueda: en nombre de la amistad
by UkyoRafa
Summary: Este es un Crossover EXTREMO entre Ranma 12, KH, FFVII, Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, La Leyenda de Zelda, Street Fighter... y unos cuantos más. Una historia MUY larga, que trata de amigos y amantes que se unen a extraños con tal de reencontrarse...
1. Introducción

¡Hola, amigos! ¿Cómo están? Desesperados, supongo, si están leyendo esto... ) No, no es verdad. Francamente, la historia me parece bastante buena, sino es que la mejor que he escrito para este sitio. Como de costumbre, los aburriré con mi introducción / comentario inicial / explicación / como quieran llamarle...

Esta historia está inconclusa y, originalmente, la estoy escribiendo en inglés, pero decidí traducirla para ver que piensan aquellos que les gusta más el castellano que el idioma anglosajón. ) Bueno, esta historia está basada en la original de Kingdom Hearts. Sin embargo, habrá muchas cosas diferentes. Para empezar, esta historia es un 'MEGA crossover' entre KH, Ranma ½, Final Fantasy VII, La Leyenda de Zelda, Darkstalkers, Street Fighter y Los Caballeros del Zodiaco (Saint Seyia) (entre otros). Les explicaré un poco cómo está escrita la historia para que no se me hagan bolas (mis lectores de "The Quest: In the Name of Frienship", la historia en inglés, para no hacerle al cuento, han tenido unas cuantas quejas, aún cuando casi todos me comentan que la historia es excelente (modesto, ¿eh?)). Los personajes que más sobresalen en la trama son Ukyo y Wilheim (un personaje propio: si quieren saber quién es, lean mi biografía, "The Wish of an Immortal" o mejor aún, "Lament of a Somber Adolescent" en Todos los capítulos, salvo este, están narrados en primera persona, pero los narradores no siempre son los mismos. La mayoría de las veces, serán los personajes citados. Sin embargo, al principio de cada capítulo, escribiré el nombre del narrador para que no se me pierdan... La historia es MUY larga (en inglés llevo 400,000 palabras y contando): considérense advertidos.

Así que, si hay alguien allá afuera que le guste cualquiera de estos juegos (o anime, en el caso de Ranma y Saint Seyia) y tiene ganas de decir 'yo leí esta cosa tan rara', puede comenzar a leer mi historia. ) ¡Ah! También me gustaría sugerirle a cualquier fanático de la pareja Ranma y Ukyo o Ryoga y Ukyo o Ukyo y cualquier otro personaje, que no continúe... Me odiará si lo hace.

Y, por último, la mayoría de los personajes en la historia (con excepción de Wilheim, Damián, Tish y otros... los mantendré informados) no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de: Nintendo, Capcom, Rumiko Takahshi, Squaresoft, Masami Kurumada, Tim Burton y Disney. Ahora sí (finalmente), vayamos a la historia. ¡¡Disfrútenla!

LA BÚSQUEDA: EN NOMBRE DE LA AMISTAD 

El cielo nocturno extendía su brillo hacia cada rincón en el pequeño pueblo de Nerima. Aun cuando no había ni una nube en el cielo y aunque la luna y las estrellas tintineaban con fiereza, las sombras se arrastraban por el pavimento y escalaban las paredes de las casas. Por unos segundos, parecía que se estaban moviendo, como tigres hambrientos que acechan a su presa conforme ésta se mueve, sin ser vistos y siendo encubiertos por el pasto alto. Entonces, se congela y se convierte en uno con la luz y las sombras y con el viento...

Las estrellas en el cielo lentamente apagaban su brillo, como luciérnagas que son devoradas por un depredador invisible. Las sombras que adornaban la luna comenzaron a observar el pueblo con malicia y, súbitamente, pareció que descendieron de la perla blanca y se dirigieron al poblado... Lentamente, toda luz fue envuelta por la oscuridad: toda vela que tintineaba fue extinguida y toda lámpara que brillaba fue rota por una fuerza desconocida...

- ¿Cuánto tiempo le das, Ucchan? ¿Una semana? ¿Dos? – preguntó Ranma Saotome a su buena amiga, Ukyo Kuonji, quien se sentaba detrás de su parrilla y la observaba sin decir palabra. Ella, Ranma y otra chica llamada Akane, estaban en su restaurante, un pequeño pero gran local... Ukyo estaba completamente perdida en sus propios pensamientos y toda palabra que Ranma o Akane le dirigían, parecía hacer eco en su mente como si fuera uno de los suspiros de su amado, Wilheim...

Ranma, Akane y Ukyo tenían diecisiete años. El muchacho era uno alto y de cuerpo atlético, con una mirada gris y profunda y cabello corto y oscuro. Akane era una hermosa chica con una hipnotizante mirada café; una mirada que parecía estar hecha del tronco del árbol más hermoso... Tenía cabello negro, un bello cuerpo y un rostro inocente...

Ukyo era una muchacha alta y preciosa y poseía el cuerpo de una diosa. Sus curvas y líneas esculturales eran simplemente perfectas: ni siquiera el mejor de los artistas jamás hubiera podido capturar tal magnificencia en uno de sus trabajos. Su cabello largo caía por su espalda como una cascada café y su piel blanca era aún más suave que la seda. Sus ojos eran tan azules como el más profundo de los océanos: sus aguas eran tranquilas y amistosas cuando era feliz, pero cuando se molestaba, una terrible tormenta estallaba y rodeaba sus pupilas con furia... En verdad era un espectáculo viviente.

Wilheim, el ser que Ukyo amaba, era un vampiro de sesenta y ocho años, quien tenía el cuerpo, corazón y espíritu de un muchacho de diecisiete. El tiempo había pasado a través de él sin piedad, mas siempre fue un adolescente, pues se había prometido a sí mismo que no crecería sino hasta que recuperara su humanidad... Y ese momento había llegado, ya que Wilheim había sido liberado de su destructor: un malvado vampiro llamado Magnus. Con ayuda de Ukyo y sus amigos, el chico había librado una batalla mortal en la cual él y sus compañeros habían emergido victoriosos... Y ahora, el joven muchacho de cuerpo alto y musculoso, de cabello largo de color castaño claro y de una misteriosa pero cautivante mirada violeta, estaba por convertirse en un humano otra vez... Había partido del lado de Ukyo y le había prometido volver a ella tan pronto como viera la luz del día una vez más. Y ella no podía hacer mas que pensar en aquel feliz momento...

Sin embargo, aquella noche, tenía algo más en mente... La última carta que Wilheim le había enviado la había confundido y preocupado mucho... Al ver que Ukyo no respondía en lo absoluto, Ranma golpeó la parrilla con su puño. La chica tembló como sí hubiera despertado de un largo letargo y dijo:

- ¿Qué sucede, Ran – Chan? Deja de golpear mi parrilla, ¿quieres?

- Ukyo, esta es la tercera vez que he tenido que golpear tu estúpida parrilla para obtener tu atención. – se quejó Ranma. – Mis manos no están hechas de asbesto, ¿sabes? Eventualmente, terminaré quemándome.

- Pues no golpees mi parrilla. – replicó Ukyo. – Es así de simple.

- Pues es lo único que puedo hacer para que me hagas caso...

- Trata de dejar de pensar en lo que sea que estés pensando, al menos por un par de segundos, Ukyo. – intervino Akane. – Anda, dinos. ¿Cuándo crees que Wilheim volverá?

- No lo sé. – dijo Ukyo y, por un instante, sus pensamientos sombríos desaparecieron de su mente. – Pero no creo que le tome más de tres semanas. En sus cartas, él dice que siente que se está acercando...

- ¿Siente? – preguntó el muchacho.

- Sí... Ya sabes, un presentimiento. – pausó por un momento y después añadió, con un suspiro y una alegre sonrisa en su rostro: - Yo confío en mi Wilheim. Regresará pronto. No puedo esperar a ver sus nuevos ojos...

- Ya entiendo. Por cierto, ¿qué hay de la carta que recibiste de él esta mañana? ¿Qué dice? – preguntó Akane y luego agregó, con una risilla: - ¿Puedes leérnoslas? ¿O es algo muy personal?

- Es clasificación A, así que creo que puedo leerla. – rió Ukyo, pero entonces, su rostro se llenó de seriedad, al recordar las últimas palabras de su amado...

A la chica le gustaba mucho leerles las cartas de Wilheim a sus compañeros y a ellos les gustaba escucharla, pues las palabras de Wilheim eran poderosas y mágicas, y siempre los sumergía en tierras vastas, misteriosas y bellas. Antes de que él conociera a Ukyo, había sido un vagabundo que había visto muchas de las maravillas y los secretos que el mundo ofrece. Su forma de hablar era muy poco común, mas era cautivante y nunca dejaba de fascinar a todos los que se encontraban cerca de él...

Sin embargo, Ukyo no les leía a sus amigos toda carta que Wilheim le enviaba. De vez en cuando, su envidia la impulsaba a quedarse con las palabras de su amado para ella sola. Y a veces, las palabras de Wilheim eran tan poderosas y tan llenas de amor y erotismo que Ukyo no podía hacer mas que pensar en su fuerte cuerpo y sus suaves labios...

La muchacha introdujo su mano en su bolsillo y sacó la carta. Akane miró el rostro de su amiga y se percató de que la alegría lo había abandonado y esto la preocupó.

- ¿Qué sucede, Ukyo? – preguntó.

- Ya verás... – replicó Ukyo.

- ¿Es Wilheim? ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Sí, él está bien. Les acabo de decir que volverá uno de estos días, ¿no es así? – dijo la chica, con una risilla. – Solamente escuchen lo que escribió... Probablemente no es nada, pero admito que me sentí un poco confundida cuando lo leí...

Ranma se inclinó hacia delante y soltó un suspiro.

- Entonces, se encuentra bien. – dijo.

- Sí, no te preocupes por ello. – dijo Ukyo. – Está bien, aquí va... – y así, comenzó a leer la carta en voz alta. Decía:

"Querida Ukyo:

"Conforme escribo esto, volteo hacia el cielo y espero que nuestro feliz reencuentro llegue pronto. Miro las estrellas y siento que su tintineo, el cual una vez fue bello e hipnotizante, lentamente se está apagando. He visto el cielo nocturno demasiadas veces: ahora, lo único que satisface mis ojos hambrientos es el recuerdo de tu rostro angelical. Ni siquiera el sabor de la sangre puede apagar mi sed ahora... Necesito probar tus labios una vez más, amada mía.

"Siento que mi búsqueda está por llegar a su fin. Ahora me encuentro en medio de un campo vacío escocés, sin más compañía que la del suave soplo del viento y el dulce aroma del pasto. Me he enterado que la oráculo Gabrielle yace en estos campos... Aún cuando ya los había cruzado antes, no los recuerdo. Pareciera que jamás hubiera estado aquí... Y creo que sé la razón. Pues la noche que corrí a través de ellos, mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas sangrientas y lo único que podía ver frente a mi era un negro y profundo abismo y todo lo que anhelaba era la muerte. Pero tu rostro se convirtió en mi luna y tus ojos son las luces que iluminan mi camino..."

- ¿A qué se refiere con eso? – interrumpió Ranma.

- Ah, yo... te lo diré luego. – murmuró Ukyo. Observó la carta una vez más y dijo: - Esta es la parte que me preocupa... – y así, continuó leyendo.

"Hay algo que deseo compartir contigo, Ukyo... Mencioné que he visto que las luces de las estrellas se están desvaneciendo, como la flama agonizante de una vela. Esto no se debe al hecho de que nada de lo que ofrece el mundo me cautiva o me hipnotiza tanto como tu aliento. A lo que me refiero es a que las estrellas en verdad están desapareciendo del cielo. He visto la misma sábana negra por más de sesenta años y ahora me percato que algunas de sus decoraciones se han esfumado. Es como si un demonio travieso estuviera robando los diamantes de la capa oscura... ¿A dónde se habrán ido?

"Me pregunto a mi mismo si no estaré alucinando todo esto. ¿Quién lo sabe? Quizás se deba a ti, Ukyo. Cuando no estoy a tu lado, no puedo dormir y soñar con los hermosos lugares a los que he ido. Por ello es que necesito apresurarme y encontrar a Gabrielle, para que así pueda volver a tu lado y dormir una vez más... Sólo que, cuando estemos juntos de nuevo, descansaré mientras la oscuridad se apodera del cielo. Pronto volveré a ser humano otra vez. Y cuando eso suceda, no volveré a entristecerme, pues tú estarás sosteniendo mi mano de nuevo...

"Te deseo, Ukyo. Anhelo tocar tu dulce piel más que nunca... Pero debemos de ser pacientes. Todo ocurrirá en menos tiempo del que te imaginas, mi amada... Espérame, mi amor, pues ya iré a tu lado.

"Por siempre tu humilde esclavo... Wilheim."

Ukyo guardó silencio y suspiró. Guardó la carta en su bolsillo derecho y de su izquierdo, sacó la cinta de Wilheim. La mantuvo cerca de su rostro y la acarició con sus manos, así como si fuera la cara de su amado. Sin embargo, su trance fue roto por Ranma, quién dijo:

- No sé lo que signifique... Pero creo que Wilheim tiene razón.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Akane.

- No hay muchas estrellas en el cielo estos días... – explicó Ranma. – No alucinaba. Varias estrellas han desaparecido.

- ¿Lo ves? – intervino Ukyo. - ¡Lo sabia! ¡Yo también lo he visto! No fue solamente mi Wilheim quien se dio cuenta de esto. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – hizo una pequeña pausa y luego añadió, con un suspiro de preocupación: - Por ello estoy consternada. Al principio, creí que se debía a las horas de tortura que he pasado esperándolo. Pero ahora sé que realmente está pasando.

- Yo también lo he notado... – dijo Akane y su rostro se llenó de miedo. – Ahora sí estoy muy asustada. Esto no es bueno...

- Ah, vamos, chicas. ¡Tranquilícense! – exclamó Ranma y saltó de su asiento. – Probablemente las estrellas estén desapareciendo naturalmente... Es decir, ¿jamás han oído hablar de las súper novas? – dijo, con una sonrisa triunfante y tranquila en su cara. Sin embargo, se encontraba muy asustado y únicamente trataba de convencerse a sí mismo con su propia explicación, de que todo marchaba bien.

- Claro que he oído de ellas. – replicó Ukyo. – Pero, ¿no te parece que es un poco extraño que tantas estrellas estén muriendo?

- Tiene razón, Ranma. – añadió Akane.

Pero Ranma meneó su cabeza e intentó hallar una explicación razonable y científica para explicar el fenómeno. Sin embargo, todo lo que decía era cuestionado por Ukyo y Akane. Continuaron discutiendo por largo rato, sin llegar a ninguna conclusión.

De repente, la puerta principal fue abierta por una fuerte ráfaga de aire. Los muchachos dejaron de discutir y se voltearon hacia la noche... Nadie habló o se movió por unos instantes. La súbita ventisca los había congelado a todos, como un hechizo proveniente de las manos del más terrible y poderoso conjurador. Fue Ranma quién finalmente rompió la maldición y, lentamente, caminó hacia la puerta y la cerró.

- ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? – murmuró, para sus adentros.

Fue interrumpido por un grito que emergió de la garganta de Akane. Cuando volteó para ver qué era lo que ocurría, se topó con una sombra... la suya. La figura oscura se erguía orgullosamente y con una sonrisa diabólica dibujada en su rostro negro. Aún cuando Ranma no podía ver su boca, podía sentir su sonrisa malévola, la cuál se burlaba de él y lo intimidaba... La sombra había dejado de ser una imagen que se arrastra por el suelo y se mantiene cerca de su amo. Ahora era un cuerpo negro con dos ojos rojos; una mirada roja que petrificó a Ranma y lo heló hasta los huesos.

Lentamente, la sombra levantó su brazo. El muchacho no podía creerlo. ¡La sombra se movía por su cuenta! Ya no estaba condenada a imitar sus movimientos. Podía atacar. Estaba lista para masacrarlo. La criatura oscura no perdió más tiempo e intentó golpear el cuello de Ranma. Sin embargo, dejó que un grito horrible y repentino saliera de su boca y sus ojos se hicieron negros, como el resto de su cuerpo... Un momento transcurrió en el cual el tiempo lo congeló todo y la sombra se partió en dos. Ranma y Akane la observaron con horror, mientras su cuerpo deshecho golpeó el suelo y luego se desvaneció como humo en el aire. Una vez que todo volvió a esclarecerse, vieron a Ukyo, quien respiraba agitadamente y dejaba que su espátula gigante descansara sobre el piso. Mientras la criatura había impuesto su maldición sobre sus amigos, ella había tomado ventaja de su distracción y la había matado.

Ranma dejó que un suspiro de alivio escapara de sus labios y cayó de rodillas.

- Gracias, Ucchan... – musitó.

- No me agradezcas todavía. – replicó Ukyo, en un susurro aterrado. Sus ojos se llenaron de miedo y sus manos empezaron a temblar a la vez que veía la noche... – Definitivamente esto no es bueno...

Cuando terminó de decir estas palabras, Akane y Ranma voltearon sus cabezas hacia el cielo y sus caras se convirtieron en expresiones de terror. Un círculo oscuro giraba bajo la luz sombría de las estrellas y, cual agujero negro diabólico, estaba absorbiendo a toda Nerima... Los tejados de las casas repentinamente comenzaron a volar por el aire y desaparecieron en la negrura del círculo oscuro. El viento estaba lleno de gritos agudos y llamados de auxilio. Ni un alarido jamás fue contestado; todos se desvanecieron en el agujero de sombras. El aire dejó de ser un mero viajero inofensivo y se convirtió en un fiero enemigo, el cual solamente deseaba llevar a todas sus indefensas víctimas a su malévolo maestro.

Pronto, el restaurante de Ukyo desapareció por completo. Los tres muchachos comenzaron a gritar y a pedir socorro, pero ni una alma caritativa acudió a ellos. La ráfaga diabólica los capturó con sus brazos hambrientos y los llevó al agujero maldito. Trataron de aferrarse de algo, pero todo fue llevado a la boca oscura de la bestia invisible. A medida que se aproximaban al agujero, escucharon un bajo gruñido, el cual creció y creció, como el ronroneo de una pantera que se convierte en un terrible rugido... Ukyo cerró sus ojos y tomó las manos de Ranma y Akane a la vez que soltó un grito lleno de miedo y desesperación.

- ¡¡WILHEIM! – gritó y luego, todo se oscureció. Toda Nerima fue consumida por el feroz agujero negro.


	2. Capítulo Uno: Fuera del hogar

Narradora: Ukyo   
Capítulo uno: Fuera del hogar 

Abrí mis ojos lentamente a la noche que se cernía sobre nosotros. Todo mi cuerpo me dolía como si hubiera sido golpeado por una horda de guerreros. Todo estaba borroso, parecía que una densa niebla me rodeaba. Pero no había nada. Solamente Ranma y Akane, quienes aún yacían inconscientes. Ran – Chan estaba tumbado sobre un montón de cajas y Akane yacía sobre mis piernas... Froté mi cabeza y solté un bostezo. No sabía porqué, pero sentía como si hubiera estado viajando por días sin descanso alguno.

- Ay... mi cabeza... – me quejé. – Akane... Akane, despierta... – dije, con voz firme y sacudí el cuerpo de mi amiga. - ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Vamos! ¡Déjate de cosas y despierta!

Primero tembló como si la hubiera despertado de una larga y placentera siesta. Después se sentó en el suelo y talló sus ojos. No dejó de hacer esto sino hasta después de unos momentos... Supongo que estaba tan cansada como yo. Finalmente, me miró y dijo:

- ¡Ukyo! ¡Estás aquí! ¡Cuánto me alegra que estés bien! – se alejó de mi y miró a nuestros alrededores sin decir más.

- Igual yo... – repliqué y, lentamente, me puse de pie.

¡Cuánto me dolió! A penas podía pararme. Por un momento, pensé que mis piernas se iban a romper como un par de ramas delgadas. Pero no me caí. No podía acostarme en el suelo de nuevo, pues si lo hacía, seguramente me quedaría ahí y no volvería a levantarme. No solamente por el hecho de que me hacía falta la fuerza necesaria para incorporarme de nuevo, sino porque tampoco deseaba moverme del todo. Caminé sin querer hacerlo y respiré sin querer respirar...

No podía hacer mas que pensar en mi querido Wilheim. Solamente podía recordar como su rostro había aparecido en mi mente antes de que aquel hoyo negro nos devorara... Y ahora, estábamos en un lugar que no era Nerima. Lo único que sabía, era que estábamos en un callejón de otra ciudad. Las losas cafés del suelo, la pared de madera que estaba a nuestra derecha y la de ladrillos a nuestra izquierda no eran algo que yo había visto antes. Conocía todos los callejones de Nerima y sus calles tan bien como la palma de mi mano y esto que veía no pertenecía a mi hogar... Estaba segura de que Akane estaba consciente de esto también, pues no podía hacer mas que mirar hacia el cielo, con una cara llena de miedo y confusión.

Quería hablarle y decirle que todo iba a salir bien. Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo. Porque él no estaba a mi lado. No faltaba mucho tiempo para que nos viéramos de nuevo... Y ahora, el día que había estado por llegar no parecía mas que un cuento de hadas. En aquel momento, no lloré, puesto que no estaba completamente consciente de lo que ocurría... Aún estaba confundida. Y fue esta confusión la que contuvo mis lágrimas dentro de mis ojos.

Unos segundos después, llegué al lado de Ranma. Lo sacudí con gentileza y lo llamé por su nombre.

- Ranma... Ranma, despierta.

No se movió del todo. Lo sacudí con más fuerza y luego de unos momentos, le di un par de cachetadas. Finalmente, abrió sus ojos y murmuró algo en voz muy baja.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté.

- Dije: no me pegues... – gruñó y talló sus ojos. – Ah, Ucchan... aquí estás... Me alegro de verte. – se puso de pie y se llevó sus manos a su espalda. Su rostro se convirtió en una expresión de dolor y un pequeño quejido escapó de sus labios. – Oye, Akane... ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó, a la vez que la miraba con ojos de preocupación.

- Sí, supongo... – replicó ella y nos abrazó a ambos. – Estoy feliz de que estemos vivos.

- Sí, es bueno saber eso. – rió Ranma con debilidad.

Sonreí, pero en realidad, yo no podía compartir su entusiasmo. Lo único que podía preguntarme en ese momento era: "¿Dónde está él?" y "¿Estará bien?". Sinceramente, no me importaba un comino en dónde nos encontrábamos nosotros. Pero Ran – Chan y Akane deseaban saberlo y me di cuenta de esto porque, al terminar el abrazo de grupo, no podían hacer mas que ver al suelo y a las paredes con una mirada de extrañeza.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Ranma.

- No tengo la menor idea. – repliqué.

Sin más, los tres caminamos hacia el fin del callejón. Había una gran pared de ladrillos rojos frente a nosotros, lo cual era, aparentemente, el costado de una casa. La salida a la calle principal se encontraba en la esquina derecha más lejana. Salimos del pequeño callejón y observamos con asombro a lo que estaba ante nosotros...

Había unos escalones frente a nosotros, los cuales llevaban a una plaza quieta y pacífica. En su centro, habían un par de árboles. Sin embargo, no estaban solitarios, pues había muchas personas caminando alrededor de ellos. También había varias bancas de madera. Parecían ser cálidas y cómodas... Conforme caminamos hacia la plaza, nos percatamos de que había un pequeño café a nuestra derecha. Tenía mesas pequeñas rodeadas de cuatro sillas y la mayoría de ellas estaban ocupadas. Encima de cada mesa, había una vela encendida. La oscura luz tintineante que venía del lugar era algo agradable que ver. A nuestra izquierda, habían un montón de tiendas, de las cuales la mayoría vendía prendas de vestir. No había muchas personas dentro de ellas; parecía que la mayoría de ellas se divertían más al caminar por la pequeña plaza que al comprar. El lugar también era muy colorido. Azules, rojos, amarillos y verdes oscuros lo adornaban y nos invitaban a disfrutar la visión y a relajarnos. Y aquella era una invitación que no podíamos rechazar.

Caminamos hacia una banca de madera y nos sentamos. Lentamente, el dolor que corría a través de nuestras piernas y nuestros brazos comenzó a desvanecerse. Por un momento, incluso dejé de pensar en Wilheim. Nuestros ojos estaban hipnotizados por la visión cálida y tranquila del lugar. A pesar de que era de noche, no hacía frío. Supongo que se debía a la gente que estaba ahí y al fuego inmortal de las velas del café. Sorprendentemente, todo era muy relajante... Pero, cuando miramos los rostros de la gente con más atención, nuestra confusión y nuestro miedo regresaron y de nuevo pensé en mi Wilheim.

Había dos tipos de caras... aquellas que contenían la misma confusión que nosotros sentíamos y aquellas que estaban tan tristes y perdidas como nosotros. Era como si las emociones mezcladas en nuestros corazones hubieran sido sembradas en todos y cada uno de los rostros de los transeúntes. Nadie hablaba con nadie, salvo por aquellos quienes estaban en el café y que lentamente lo abandonaban. Después de unos minutos, me di cuenta de que había un pequeño niño con cabello café y ojos azules con su brazo alrededor de uno de los árboles. Había estado ahí durante todo el tiempo en el cual nosotros habíamos estado sentadotes en nuestros traseros sin hacer nada, con sus ojos dirigidos hacia el cielo, así como si estuviera buscando a una estrella o a la luna ausente. Su expresión me recordó a Wilheim muchísimo. Era la misma expresión que había visto en él la noche en la cuál prácticamente le había rogado que bebiera de mi sangre. Primero, tuvo miedo y se encontró confundido... al igual que aquel niño. Aún cuando eventualmente se enojó conmigo y luego sonrió con pasión, esa era la única mirada que podía recordar de él... Suspiré con desesperación y enterré mi rostro en mis manos.

- Ucchan... ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó Ranma, mientras ponía su mano sobre mi hombro.

- Sí. – mentí. – My cabeza me duele mucho, pero eso es todo.

- Está bien. – dijo y observó a las personas una vez más.

¿Qué puedo decir? Ranma siempre ha sido un tanto torpe en lo que se refiere a los sentimientos de las mujeres. Pero Akane, quien claramente sabía lo que me ocurría, no hizo mas que mirarme con ojos tristes y sin decir nada.

La noche se fortaleció y comenzó a cubrirlo todo. Las flamas de las velas en el café se apagaron una por una, hasta que finalmente no hubo más luz en el lugar y hasta que no hubo nadie más ahí para volverlas a encender. Los transeúntes que se paseaban por la plaza pasaron silenciosamente al lado de nosotros, solamente para desaparecer por completamente. Miré al cielo nocturno por un instante. Era muy diferente al que había sobre Nerima... y aún así, muy parecido. Tenía el mismo vacío... pero las estrellas que continuaban en él no eran las que yo conocía. Cuando bajé la cabeza de nuevo, la plaza estaba completamente vacía. Incluso el niño que tenía su brazo alrededor del árbol solitario se había ido. Nosotros éramos los únicos que permanecían ahí.

- ¿Ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó Akane. - ¿No deberíamos buscar un lugar para dormir? ¿O a alguien quién pudiera decirnos en dónde estamos?

- Debimos de haber hecho eso cuando todos los pueblerinos estaban aquí, pasando a nuestro lado. – dije. – No puedo creer que hayamos sido lo bastante estúpidos como para permanecer aquí sin siquiera darles las buenas noches a las personas.

- Sí, eso fue bastante estúpido. – acordó Ranma. Pero antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, un hombre salió de una de las tiendas.

Vestía una camisa blanca sobre su cuerpo fuerte, alto y muscular y un par de pantalones de mezclilla azules. También tenía puesta una chaqueta azul y un par de guantes cafés de cuero protegían sus manos. Tenía cabello rubio y corto. Tenía unos 'goggles' de piloto alrededor de su cabeza, así como si quisiera adornarla. Su rostro era serio y cálido a la vez y el color en sus ojos era uno azul claro. Parecían estar llenos de valor, fuerza y una voluntad inmortal. Supongo que fue esta mirada especial la cual hizo que me parara, caminara hacia él y le preguntara:

- Disculpe, señor... ¿En dónde estamos?

- ¿Qué? ¿No saben en dónde están? – replicó el hombre con una voz clara y varonil. Se mantuvo quedo por un segundo y luego dijo: - Ah, ya entiendo. Acaban de llegar, ¿no es así? ¿Vienen del callejón?

- Sí... lo hicimos. – respondí, mientras Ran – Chan y Akane me daban alcance.

- Ah, ya veo. – dijo el hombre, al (aparentemente) comprender nuestra situación. Suspiró y murmuró: - Vengan conmigo. Les diré qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí.

Su voz de pronto adquirió un tono sombrío. Definitivamente no me agradó aquel cambió. Renuentemente, todos lo seguimos por las escaleras y entramos a una tienda solitaria de puerta verde. Al atravesarla, nos encontramos dentro de una pequeña estancia: un pequeño cuarto adornado con un sofá suave y blanco y con una chimenea. Había humo que todavía provenía de ella, así como cenizas y un olor a quemado. No era un aroma agradable, pero tampoco era repugnante... Ya saben: era la fragancia que proviene de una chimenea calientita y que arde al ritmo del hogar. Por un momento, deseé poder sentarme a su lado y encenderla. Quizás el fuego danzante me tranquilizaría... En fin; también había una mesa rectangular y un contador con una caja registradora. Al principio, cuando habíamos entrado, creí que, en vez de en una tienda, nos hallábamos en la casa del hombre. Pero luego de ver lo que vi, estaba segura de que estábamos en su tienda. Así pues, rápidamente fue detrás del contador y se sentó en una silla que no podíamos ver...

Suspiró una vez más y con un ademán, nos indicó que nos sentáramos. Obedecimos y tomamos asiento en el sofá blanco.

- De acuerdo, chicos... – dijo el hombre. – Antes que nada, mi nombre es Cid Highwind. Me da gusto conocerlos, supongo.

"¿Supongo?" pensé, para mis adentros. "Qué amabilidad..." – Bueno, pues mi nombre es Ukyo Kuonji. Me da gusto conocerlo también.

- Yo soy Akane Tendo. – añadió Akane.

- Y mi nombre es Ranma Saotome. – dijo Ran – Chan. Luego de una pequeña pausa, preguntó: - Entonces, ¿qué sucede? ¿Dónde estamos y por qué?

- Un gran círculo negro apareció en el cielo... – expliqué. – Y nos succionó a todos nosotros. Bueno, no sólo a nosotros... Nuestro pueblo entero desapareció en él. Fue como una especie de tornado: un huracán que solamente destruía todo lo que podía ver y por donde quiera que pasara. ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

- Tranquila, tranquila, niña... – dijo Cid. – Primero, lo primero. Se encuentran en el pueblo Traverse. Ah, bienvenidos, por cierto... – añadió, con una súbita risilla y de su bolsillo, sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Puso uno de ellos en su boca, lo encendió y aspiró el humo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. – Necesitaba eso. – gimió, prácticamente.

- Señor Highwind... – dije, mientras trataba de contener la respiración... Realmente no puedo soportar el hedor de una de esas cosas. - ¿Podría explicarnos todo esto, por favor? Estamos muy confundidos.

- Sí, seguro. – dijo y asintió, a la vez que fumaba de su cigarro de nueva cuenta. – Está bien. No hay manera fácil de decir esto... Así que lo diré sin rodeos. Su mundo ha desaparecido.

- ¡¿Qué! – exclamamos los tres al unísono, llenos de terror.

- Escuchen, ¿han visto las estrellas últimamente? ¿No han notado que algunas de ellas han desaparecido? Tal y cómo si un mago las hubiera apagado con sus dedos: ¡POOF! – Cid explicó y mientras lo hacía, cerramos nuestras bocas y escuchamos con oídos horrorizados. – Bueno, pues esas estrellas eran mundos diferentes. Todos ellos han sido consumidos por una extraña oscuridad; normalmente, monstruos sombríos aparecen e invaden el lugar justo antes de que éste sea devorado por el agujero negro que vieron.

- Mi propia sombra... – murmuró Ranma, con aliento de asombro.

- Exactamente. – dijo Cid. – Su mundo se ha desvanecido...

- Pero, ¿por qué no desaparecimos con el resto de Nerima? – preguntó Akane.

- Ustedes tienen suerte. – respondió Cid. – Parece que sus corazones cargan una especie de fuerza desconocida dentro de ellos y eso fue lo que los salvó. La mayoría de aquellos que tienen un corazón fuerte terminan en otro mundo. Y este mundo tuvo la asombrosa fortuna de ser agraciado con su presencia. – añadió.

Estaba por perder la paciencia con el señor Highwind. Obviamente, no tenia idea de cómo darle a alguien noticias realmente malas y, aún cuando veía nuestros rostros asombrados y llenos de miedo, continuaba hablando tranquilamente y deteniéndose de vez en cuando para fumar su apestoso cigarrillo. Respiré profundamente y pregunté:

- ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? ¿Acaso Nerima está perdida para siempre?

- Bueno... – Cid murmuró. – No completamente. Existe ahora como otra tierra, aislada en el espacio, mas conectada a este mismo pueblo.

- De acuerdo, no comprendí eso. – gruñí y me puse de pie. Mi cara se había llenado de ira e incluso podía ver mis furiosos ojos reflejados en los de Cid. - ¡Explícamelo muy claramente! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Utiliza manzanas si es necesario, pero necesito entender qué demonios es lo que está sucediendo! ¡¿Dónde están las personas que conocí en Nerima! ¡¿Están bien! ¡¿Dónde están! ¡¿Dónde está Ryoga! ¡¿Dónde está mi amor, Wilheim!

- ¡Caramba! – exclamó Cid. - ¡Calma, señorita Ukyo! ¡Tranquilícese!

Pero no necesitaba que me explicara nada. Había entendido a la perfección lo que había dicho. Nuestro mundo nos había sido arrebatado por una fuerza extraña y maligna y, aún cuando habíamos visto su destrucción, permanecía intacto... Pero estaba infestado por aquellos demonios oscuros y se encontraba lejos de nosotros, en un lugar que tan sólo Dios conocía. Me sentí tan perdida como una oveja que no sabe donde está su pastor...

Ya no estaba confundida. La tristeza y la desesperación se apoderaron de mi. Perdí la razón y el sentido y me arrojé en contra de Cid. Saltó hacia atrás y alzó un puño. Sin embargo, lo bajó tan pronto como vio que ambos Ran – Chan y Akane estaban sosteniéndome de mis brazos y trataban de mantenerme quieta.

- ¡¡Ukyo! ¡¡Detente! – gritó Akane.

- ¡Déjalo en paz, Ukyo! ¡No es su culpa! – agregó Ranma.

- ¡¿Dónde está! – demandé, sin siquiera escuchar las súplicas de mis amigos. - ¡Quiero verlo! ¡Quiero abrazarlo! ¡Regrésame a mi Wilheim!

- ¡Ya estuvo bueno! – dijo el hombre y me tomó por los brazos. Me dio una rápida cachetada y luego, me sostuvo con firmeza y me obligó a verlo a los ojos. Su golpe no me había lastimado: únicamente había destruído el hechizo el cual me había poseído por aquellos terribles segundos. - ¡Escúcheme, señorita! – me dijo, en voz alta. - ¡Lo lamento, pero no sé en dónde está Wilheim! ¡Si lo supiera, te llevaría con él sin pensarlo dos veces! Creeme, no me gusta ver a la gente sufrir; no me gusta la manera en que sufres ahora. ¡Pero no puedo hacer nada de nada al respecto! ¿Nos entendemos? ¡Tienes que creer en que lo verás de nuevo: tienes que creer en ello y lo hallarás tarde o temprano!

Ranma y Akane retrocedieron unos pasos y contuvieron su aliento. Era como si estuvieran esperando a que una terrible explosión estallara. Pero mi ira se había desvanecido. Ahora, todo lo que sentía era dolor y melancolía...

Cid me sostuvo firmemente y no me soltó. Finalmente, miré hacia abajo y relajé mi cuerpo. Pero aún así, no me soltó.

- Quiero a mi Wilheim... – murmuré, en voz baja.

- No puedo llevarte con él. – dijo él.

- Lo quiero... devuélvemelo... devuélvemelo... – rogué y mi voz se quebrantó. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas como un par de ríos de amargura.

- Ay, caray. – Cid musitó y les dio una rápida mirada a Ranma y Akane. Ellos únicamente emitieron un triste y débil suspiro, y menearon sus cabezas.

Dejé que un fuerte grito de desolación escapara de mi boca y arrojé mis brazos alrededor de Cid. Al principio, creí que me empjaría lejos de él y que trataría de limiar las lágrimas que había vertido en su camisa. Estaba a punto de soltarlo y de ir al lado de Ranma y Akane cuando de pronto me devolvió el abrazo... y comenzó a mecerme con la gentileza de un viejo amigo.

- Calma, Ukyo. – susurró y su voz estuvo llena de ternura. Aún cuando no podía ver sus caras, pude adivinar que Ranma y Akane estaban tan sorprendidos y aliviados como yo. – No llores... Te diré la verdad: con cada día que pasa, un sujeto de otro mundo cae aquí. Y son como tú: tristes y desesperados. Y detesto el ver sus lágrimas en cuanto vienen a preguntarme qué es lo que ha pasado. Y supongo que mis amigos y los pueblerinos se sienten igual... Porque, por lo general, no hay palabras que puedan consolarlos. Pero puedo decirte una cosa: si este Wilheim tiene un corazón tan fuerte como el tuyo, probablemente se encuentra bien.

Alcé mi cabeza lentamente y lo vi a los ojos una vez más. Su rostro había cambiado completamente: ahora parecía ser un hombre joven de corazón cálido...

- ¿De veras lo crees? – sollocé.

- Puedes apostarlo. – replicó él, con una risilla.

Limpié mis lágrimas y forcé una débil sonrisa. Y en aquel instante, Ranma y Akane me abrazaron y comenzaron a mecerme con aún más gentileza que Cid. Mis sollozos rápidamente cesaron y mis ojos dejaron de llorar lágrimas amargas.

- Estará bien, Ucchan. – susurró Ranma, con voz dulce. – Y también lo estará el tonto de Ryoga.

- Sí, seguro. – reí. – Sin tener sentido de orientación alguno y perdido en otro mundo completamente nuevo para él...

- ¿Quién sabe? Quizá sea él quien termine por encontrarnos. – rió Ran – Chan. Pero lo había dicho en serio.

- Estaremos bien, Ukyo. – añadió Akane. Limpió una lágrima solitaria que se aferraba a mi rostro y sonrió. Entonces, se volteó hacia Cid y dijo: - Gracias, Sr. Highwind...

- No me agradezcan. – dijo él.

- ¿Hay algún modo en el cuál podamos dejar... el pueblo Traverse? – preguntó Ranma. – Es decir, dijiste que nuestro mundo está en el espacio, ¿no es así? Debe de haber un modo de llegar a él...

- Sí, sí lo hay. – replicó Cid. – Pero, para hacerlo, deben de conseguir una nave Gummi.

- ¿Qué? ¿Una nave Gummi? – pregunté. Mi ira se había desvanecido y había recobrado un poco de esperanza y por ello, sonreí. – ¿Estás tratando de tomarnos el pelo?

- Para nada. – dijo él y soltó una carcajada. – Lo digo en serio... Mira... – dejó de hablar y dio un rápido vistazo al reloj que colgaba de la pared. – Ya es tarde. – dijo. - ¿Por qué no intentan dormir? Les conteré todo lo que deben de saber mañana.

Y cuando terminó de decir estas palabras, la puerta se abrió y todos volteamos a ver quién había entrado. Se trataba de una hermosa mujer... Vestía un lindo vestido rosa sobre su cuerpo delgado y tenía un cinturón verde. Sus brazos estaban adornados por dos pulseras doradas y su cabello castaño formaba una bellísima trenza tras su cabeza y poseía un moño rosa. Tenía una cara muy bonita y sus ojos eran verdes, como un par de esmeraldas brillantes. ¿Qué puedo decir? La cara de Ranma se había vuelto roja, como si fuera un jitomate maduro y también la de Akane... Sin embargo, Ranma tenía una torpe y tímida expresión dibujada en su rostro y la cara de Akane se había transformado en una mueca de ira, pues ella estaba viendo a Ran – Chan. En cuanto a mi, me había puesto verde, debido a la envidia...

Cuando nos vio, se mantuvo quieta por un momento. Entonces, nos dirigió una cálida sonrisa y caminó hacia nosotros.

- Hola, a todos. – dijo. – Mi nombre es Aeris Gainsborough. Encantada de conocerlos. Bienvenidos al pueblo Traverse. – emitió una risilla nerviosa y su sonrisa se borró a la vez que dijo: - Aunque estoy segura de que preferirían no estar aquí...

- Pues... así es. – musité a la vez que saqué un pañuelo de uno de mis bolsillos y soné mi naríz. – Mi nombre es Ukyo Kuonji. Estos son mis amigos, Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo. Gusto en conocerte.

- Acaban de llegar. – intervino Cid. Parecía que ya conocía bien a la mujer.

- Eso puedo verlo. – dijo Aeris, mientras sacudía nuestras manos. – Ya hacía tiempo que chicos tan fuertes como ellos no caían por aquí, ¿verdad, Cid?

- ¿Qué? Ah, claro... – murmuró él, mientras me veía en silencio.

Me percaté de que, a diferencia de Aeris, quién la había visto tan pronto como hubo entrado, él no había visto mi espatula gigante hasta ese entonces. No podía quitar sus ojos de ella. Su rostro se llenó de seriedad y tragó saliva. Supongo que se había dado cuenta de que si Ranma y Akane no me hubieran detenido cuando le ataqué, hubiera estado en serios problemas. Claro que también sabía que se había percatado de que mis dos amigos eran muy fuertes también, pues habían logrado mantenerme quieta... Y cuando pensé todo esto, no pude evitar el soltar una leve risilla. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá si hubiera sabido todo esto desde el principio, no me hubiera abofeteado... aún cuando hizo bien.

- Bueno, pues parece que la señorita Ukyo ha perdido a su... novio, creo. – continuó Cid.

- Ay, me apena tanto escuchar eso, Ukyo. – Aeris musitó, con suavidad y acarició mi mejilla.

Yo únicamente moví mi cabeza de arriba abajo cuando el recuerdo de Wilheim volvió a mi de nuevo. Las palabras de Cid habían penetrado en lo profundo de mi corazón y me habían devuelto la esperanza. Su cálido abrazo, las sonrisas de mis amigos e inclusive el gentil toque de Aeris habían revivido mi fe. Un extraño valor comenzó a crecer dentro de mi. Todo mi miedo de pronto desapareció y sentí como mi fuerza de voluntad comenzó a impacientar mis piernas... Entonces supe que, si le buscaba sin descanso alguno, que si confiaba en la memoria de mi corazón y en su amor inmortal y verdadero, le encontraría sin duda alguna. Miré a Aeris a los ojos y le dije, en voz firme:

- Cid nos dijo que el viajar a otros mundos es posible. Yo quiero ir allá afuera... y encontrar a mi Wilheim. No me importa que es lo que tenga que hacer para conseguir a una condenada nave Gummi: no me importa si significa el perder a Nerima para siempre. Sólo quiero volver con él... I voy a encontrarlo. – y conforme hablaba, podía ver el brillo de mis ojos reflejados en la mirada de la mujer. Brillaban intensamente. Y aquel brillo jamás se apagaría sino hasta que encontrara a Wilheim

Aeris parecío extrañada por un instante, pero luego, sonrió tiernamente. Ranma y Akane asintieron y dejaron que un suave suspiro de alivio escapara de sus bocas al ver que había recuperado la esperanza. Cid rió a carcajadas y luego exclamó:

- ¡Ese es el espíritu! ¡No te des por vencida, amiga!

- En verdad significa mucho para ti, ¿no es así? – preguntó Aeris. No me dejó responder... – Entonces, hablaremos en la mañana. – añadió. – Hay muchas cosas que deben de saber y muchas más que deben de entender.

- Estoy de acuerdo. – interrumpió Ranma. – Sea como sea, no me estoy sintiendo muy bien... De hecho, me estoy durmiendo.

- Yo también. – dijo Akane. – Sr. Cid, Srta. Aeris... Si no es mucho pedir, ¿podrían darnos un lugar donde pasar la noche?

- Claro que sí. – dijo Aeris. – Síganme. – Se volteó hacia Cid y lo besó en su mejilla. – Te veré mañana. Debemos de explicarles varias cosas.

- De acuerdo. – replicó él. – Asegúrate de traer a Squall y a Yuffie contigo, ¿de acuerdo? Hay muchas cosas que pueden explicar mejor que nosotros dos.

- Claro.

- Bueno, pues. Traten de dormir un poco, chavos. – nos dijo y se volteó hacia nosotros. Le dimos las buenas noches y empezamos a seguir a Aeris, quién ya estaba saliendo de la tienda. Pero antes de que pudiera cruzar la puerta, Cid me alcanzó y susurró en mi oreja: - Lamento lo de la cachetada...

- No te preocupes. – reí. Tal y como lo había esperado... – Lo veré mañana, Sr. Highwind.

- ¡Ah, ya deja de llamarme así! Mi nombre es Cid, ¿de acuerdo? Haces que me sienta como un anciano, o algo así.

- Bien, pues. Te veré mañana, Cid. – dije y seguí a mis amigos conforme salían de la tienda.

Aeris nos guió a través de varias tiendas mientras caminábamos alrededor del pequeño callejón en el cuál habíamos despertado. Dejamos unas cuantas casas tras nosotros y llegamos al punto más alto del pueblo. Justo en ese momento, se volteó hacia nosotros y dijo:

- Todo lo que han visto aquí es el Primer Distrito. Este pueblo tiene tres distritos y ahora entraremos al segundo. Todos ellos son un tanto similares, pero tienen suficientes características únicas para que los diferencíen.

Y así, abrió una pequeña puerta, la cual nos llevó a través de una gigantesca pared de ladrillos y nos guió hacia el Segundo Distrito. Era tal y como ella lo había dicho: los mismos colores adornaban los edificios y el mismo extraño pero cautivante estilo prevalecía en cada una de las tiendas. Estabamos parados en lo que era el nivel superior; se extendía hacia los lados y después hacia abajo, a un nivel inferior mucho más amplio. Había algunas tiendas a nuestra izquierda pero luego, los edificios desaparecían, cediéndole su lugar a un pequeño callejón que guiaba a otra parte. Había una pequeña fuente justo debajo de nosotros y un hotel a nuestra derecha... Sin embargo, había una gran diferencia entre el Primer y Segundo Distrito: el color del distrito en sí. Este lugar era mucho más oscuro que el anterior. Aún cuando la mayoría de los edificios tenían el mismo color, no había tantas luces como en el Primer Distrito. La noche tenía mucho más poder en este lugar y lo hacía más pacífico y a la vez, más aterrador...

Aeris rápidamente caminó hacia el hotel y nos guió hacia dentro. Solamente había un gran y angosto corredor, adornado con varias pinturas y una alfombra roja. Había dos puertas en nuestro lado derecho: una verde y una roja. Entramos por la verde y cuando Aeris prendió la luz, nos encontramos dentro de un pequeño y cómodo cuarto con tres camas. Las paredes eran cafés, así como el piso. Había una pequeña mesa redonda frente a nosotros con tres sillitas alrededor de ella. Se parecía mucho a las mesas que habíamos visto en el café del Primer Distrito... Miré hacia la orilla del cuarto y descubrí que poseía un pequeño balcón. Las cortinas que lo ocultaban ondulaban gentilmente conforme el aire que provenía de la ventana abierta las mecía silenciosamente. Era un cuarto muy cómodo y suspiré con alivio, pues sabía que no me sería difícil el conciliar el sueño.

- Han pasado por mucho, me imagino. – dijo Aeris. – Descansen por ahora, ¿de acuerdo? Hablaremos con más calma en la mañana. Si en verdad desean ir a encontrar a su amigo, entonces hay varias cosas de las cuales debemos de advertirles. Los enemigos sombríos acechan todos los mundos. – pausó por un segundo y salió del cuarto. Antes de que cerrara la puerta, sonrió y añadió: - Estaré en el cuarto de al lado. Duerman bien... Pero estén alertas. – y entonces se fue.

Nos miramos el uno al otro con ojos llenos de extrañeza.

- ¿Qué quizo decir con eso? – preguntó Ran – Chan. – No me gustó cómo lo dijo... Algo me dice que mi 'yo' oscuro puede estar por aquí.

- Yo también creo eso. – dijo Akane. – De cualquier modo, deberíamos dormir.

- Sí, pero deberíamos de hacer guardias. – sugerí. – ¿Qué les parece si yo tomo la primera? Estaré despierta por dos horas y luego te despierto a ti, Ran – Chan.

- Me parece justo. – acordó Ranma. – Por cierto, ¿cómo sabremos si el tiempo corre a la misma velocidad aquí?

- No lo sé. – dijo Akane. – Sin embargo, mi reloj aún funciona. Se los prestaré a ustedes mientras estén despiertos.

- Genial. – dije. – Vamos, chicos... duerman un poco.

- Oye, Ucchan... – murmuró Ranma con voz suave y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros. – Encontraremos a Wilheim. Y a Ryoga. Todo estará bien. No me importa si hay monstruos afuera, esperándonos: yo los despacharé.

- Está bien, Ran – Chan. – reí. – Ya no estoy tan asustada. Después de todo, estoy segura de que Cid nos ayudará... Y además, Wilheim y Ryoga son muy fuertes. Estarán bien sin nosotros.

- Espero que Shampoo y Mousse se encuentren bien por igual. – intervino Akane. – Aún cuando no me caigan muy bien, no quiero que ninguna cosa los dañe.

- Estoy de acuerdo. – dije. – No se preocupen, chicos. Duerman un poco. Tu tiempo para descansar comienza a acabarse a partir de ahora mismo, Ran – Chan.

- Muy bien, a la cama. – dijo, con una risilla y brincó en una de las camas, mientras Akane rápidamente se echó en la otra.

Suspiré, apagué las luces y me senté en una de las sillitas. Había suficiente luz de luna vertiéndose por la ventana como para mantenerme despierta. Aún así, no tenía mucho sueño. La voz de Wilheim hizo eco en mi cabeza y me mantuvo despierta las dos horas. Durante todo aquel tiemo, lo único que hice fue acariciar y apretar contra mi mejilla la única cosa que me había dejado para que le recordara: su cinta. Aspiré su aroma profundamente y suspiré una y otra vez... Pensé en él aún cuando Ranma se despertó y tomó su turno. Pero no creí que todo estuviera perdido y que jamás volveríamos a vernos, no. Me preguntaba en dónde podría estar, en qué clase de mundo extraño podría hallarse... ¿Estaría Ryoga con él? ¿A quién conocería? ¿Sería un vampiro todavía? ¿O habría recuperado su humanidad antes de la tragedia? ¿Y qué sería de nosotros? ¿Cuándo partiríamos? ¿Cómo podríamos detener a las sombras? ¿Volverían a atacarnos?

Tantas preguntas me agotaron y finalmente, caí en un profundo sueño.


	3. Capítulo Dos: Un lugar de pesadilla

Narrador: Wilheim   
Capítulo dos: Un lugar de pesadilla 

Lentamente, abrí mis ojos. Todo era oscuro, al principio. Me sentía como si hubiera sido encerrado en un cuarto oscuro y olvidado por el más largo tiempo. Pero entonces, la luz tenue de las estrellas comenzó a bañar la tierra que me abrazaba con su oscuro suelo y su textura bizarra... Me puse de pie, tallé mis ojos y estudié detenidamente todo lo que ahora me rodeaba.

Los vastos y verdes pastizales que me habían dado refugio durante las últimas noches se habían esfumado bajo un hechizo conjurado por la Tierra misma o bien, se habían convertido en el campo negro y desolado en el cual ahora yo estaba parado. ¿Qué clase de demonio pudo haberme hecho esto? ¿En qué infierno me encontraba? No había ni un alma en los alrededores. Inclusive la brisa helada que me acariciaba no hacia sonido alguno. Parecía como si todo estuviera muerto... Y entonces, recordé que lo último que había visto antes de caer en un profundo sueño había sido un horrible y hambriento agujero negro, el cuál había devorado todo árbol y planta de los campos... al igual que a mí. ¿Sería éste, acaso, el estómago de la bestia?

Al mirar hacia el horizonte, me convencí a mí mismo de que ya no me encontraba en los campos escoceses y de que tampoco estaba atrapado en el interior del monstruo... Una casa se alzaba ante la gran y redonda luna blanca. Se hallaba sobre un pilar de rocas, muy por encima del suelo. Solamente un puente de madera inestable podría guiarme hasta ahí... Miré a la figura extraña de la casa con asombro durante largo rato. Parecía ser una serpiente tratando de erguirse hacia el cielo, así como si su techo estuviera intentando engullir a la luna con su boca triangular cerrada. La mayoría de las paredes eran de madera, pero había varias partes construidas con piedras verdes y tejas rojas. Algunas partes de la casa se estiraban hacia los lados, como si fueran lobos hambrientos con colmillos afilados y listos para saltar sobre cualquiera que se aventurara a pasar cerca. También había un par de jaulas colgando de lo que parecía ser un solitario y espantoso árbol negro. Después de un rato, la mera visión de este lugar embrujado hizo que mi cabeza volteara hacia aquello que había detrás de mí.

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían... Había un gran monte cuyo pico se enroscaba contra su cuerpo y formaba un extraño espiral, así como si el dedo del mismo Dios hubiera jugado con él y le hubiera dado aquella extraña forma. El pie de este extraño monte estaba rodeado con grandes calabazas de color naranja, cada una con su propia mueca malévola trazada en su piel... ¿En qué mundo me hallaba? Jamás había oído hablar de tal lugar. Había estado en un bosque mágico, en donde cuyos árboles daban cobijo a los antiguos elfos y donde los edificios parecían ser conchas de algún tipo de caracol marino místico... Había estado en una montaña la cual refugiaba a una ciudad en ruinas que brillaba como si hubiera sido construida con diamantes azules y en donde las centenas de antorchas que la rodeaban cambiaban el color de sus llamas.

Luego de quedarme quieto y en silencio por largo rato, caí sobre mis rodillas. Había estado tan cerca... Durante cincuenta años, había ansiado encontrar una cura para mi maldición. Y ahora que mi destructor había encontrado su muerte bajo la hoja de mi espada y mi querida Ukyo me esperaba, había sido llevado a las profundidades de un abismo desconocido.

- Esto no puede estar sucediendo... – musité, mientras meneaba mi cabeza. - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué he sido maldito con estos ojos que desean el desastre e infortunios? ¿Por qué he sido maldito con este cuerpo que no puede regresar a mi amada Ukyo? ¿En dónde estoy? – hice una pequeña pausa y entonces, alcé mi cabeza y grité a los cielos, con la esperanza de que me respondieran: - ¡¿En dónde estoy! – pero, por supuesto, sólo hubo silencio.

La desesperación y la rabia se apoderaron de mí... una rabia que no había sentido hacía mucho tiempo. El brillo espectral y violeta de mis ojos rompió la oscuridad de la noche y encendió el suelo con sus llamas púrpuras... Luché por mantener mis lágrimas dentro de mis ojos, pero una de ellas logró escapar de su prisión y corrió por mi mejilla. La limpié y me percaté de que era la lágrima más roja que jamás había llorado. Alcé mi mano hacia mi cabeza, pero recordé que mi amada Ukyo aún poseía mi cinta... El color rojo que siempre la había adornado no era el color de la tela: era el de mis lágrimas sangrientas. Pues siempre la usaba para limpiar la infelicidad de mi rostro vampírico... Sin embargo, en ese entonces no estaba conmigo. Sólo esperaba que Ukyo la usara para recordarme con la misma fuerza con la cual yo la recordaba...

Decidí llorar mi mala suerte después. Debía encontrar a alguien que pudiera decirme en dónde estaba y cómo podría regresar al lado de mi Ukyo, o a Escocia, al menos. Deseaba ver su mirada de océanos azules una vez más; deseaba que me engullera con sus aguas, que me ahogara con un torrente de amor... Pero también añoraba con el deshacerme de mi maldición. Deseaba ser humano de nuevo. Quería ser un mortal y quería estar a su lado. Me puse de pie de nuevo y comencé a caminar hacia el monte bizarro.

Conforme me aproximé al campo de las calabazas, observé el cuerpo inconsciente de un muchacho descansando al pie del monte. Rápidamente, corrí hacia él y lo estudié con cuidado. Su corazón latía tranquilamente y su sangre aún fluía por sus venas. Entonces, miré su rostro y de mis labios, escapó una risilla... Aquel alto y fuerte muchacho con cabello corto y negro y de mirada café e inocente, la cual estaba oculta bajo sus párpados, no era otro que Ryoga... Su cinta amarilla aún estaba atada a su cabeza y sus pequeños colmillos se asomaban por su boca abierta.

- Ryoga... Ryoga, despierta, amigo mío. – dije, con firmeza.

Él tembló y se sacudió como si de pronto hubiera sido atacado por un viento ártico. Se sentó y sacudió su cabeza varias veces. Después, abrió sus ojos y me vio.

- No lo creo... – murmuró, con una sonrisa sorprendida en su rostro. – Es imposible... ¿Wilheim?

- Y nadie más, mi buen Ryoga. – respondí.

- ¡Hola, Wilheim! ¡Me da mucho gusto volver a verte! – exclamó y me abrazó. Yo no pude evitar el sonreír también y abrazarle... Después de todo, su cuerpo era lo único que vivía en aquel campo: ya no estaba solo, pues mi buen amigo ahora se encontraba a mi lado. - ¡Increíble! ¿Pero qué hace aquí, en Neri...? – comenzó a decir, pero entonces calló.

Lentamente, volteó su cabeza y estudió aquello que había alrededor de nosotros. La visión de aquella tierra de pesadilla le impuso una expresión sombría en su rostro. Sus ojos brillaron con confusión y de su boca no salió palabra alguna.

- Ya no estamos en Nerima... ¿verdad? – preguntó, al fin.

- Tú ya no estás en Nerima, Ryoga. – repliqué. – Y yo ya no me encuentro en Escocia. Es todo lo que sé.

- Entonces, ¿en dónde estamos? – preguntó. Repentinamente, su rostro brilló por un momento y exclamó: - ¡El agujero negro! ¡Todo esto debe de ser su culpa!

- ¿Quieres decir que también fuiste tragado por una de esas bestias sin cuerpo? – pregunté. – Entonces, efectivamente, esto ha de ser obra suya.

- Entonces... – musitó. – Akane debe de estar cerca.

- ¡¿Akane! – exclamé, a la vez que me incorporaba y mi rostro era iluminado por la esperanza. – ¡Si esto es cierto y se encuentra en las cercanías, mi querida Ukyo debe estar por aquí, por igual!

- Y Ranma y Mousse y Shampoo también. – dijo Ryoga y se levantó del suelo.

- Gracias, Ryoga. De nuevo puedo estar tranquilo. – dije... Pero en aquel momento, no sabía que la esperanza no se hallaba en aquella tierra.

Estaba por responderme, pero de pronto, un sonido que provino de no muy lejos hizo que nos quedáramos mudos. Había sido un grito aterrador, un alarido que había muerto unos segundos después de haber llegado a nuestros agudos oídos. Pero eso no era lo único que habíamos escuchado. Otro bajo sonido vino desde la otra dirección, así como si fuera una respuesta al grito. Mas el ruido retumbante no cesó y se acercó más y más...

Ryoga y yo no perdimos ni un segundo más y nos escondimos detrás de una pila de calabazas. Nuestras cabezas se alzaron por encima de los vegetales diabólicos y observaron el espectáculo el cual se aproximaba... Un gran espectáculo, indudablemente. Pues aquel sonido era las pisadas de centenares de monstruos diferentes de toda historia de horror, quienes desfilaban por el monte extraño mientras cantaban una alegre, mas oscura, melodía. Solamente pude entender unas cuantas líneas, puesto que los constantes aullidos de los hombres – lobo y las voces agudas de las brujas hacían eco sin ritmo, como si fuera un lenguaje desconocido a mis oídos... Decía, en inglés, vagamente:

"Boys and girls of every age...

"Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

"Come with us and you will see...

"This our Town of Halloween...

"This is Halloween! This is Halloween!

"Pumpkins scream in the dead of night!

"This is Halloween! Everybody make a scene...!"

No logré entender otras cuantas líneas... luego, continuó con la voz grave, alegre y profunda de un monstruo el cual no podía ver...

"In this town... Don't we love it now?

"Everybody is waiting for the next surprise!"

Hubo unas cuantas líneas más que no llegaron a mis oídos y la canción continuó.

"I am the clown with the tear – away face.

"Here in a flash, and gone without a trace.

"I am the 'Who' when you call 'Who's there'?

"I am the wind blowing through your hair..."

El desfile pasó por nuestro lado y entró a través de una puerta oscura la cual no habíamos visto y luego hacia un cementerio. Ryoga se puso de pie y comenzó a seguirlo, pero yo le detuve por su brazo y susurré:

- Paciencia, Ryoga. Si los sigues, entonces espera al menos a que sus ojos no puedan verte.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó.

- Mirate a ti mismo y mírame a mí. Estas criaturas son monstruos horrendos. Parece que únicamente los seres extraños son bienvenidos. Por ello es que debemos de ser callados y cautelosos. No quiero desenfundar mi espada tan pronto; me juré a mí mismo que luego de matar a Magnus, no habría más muertes por mi mano.

- De acuerdo... Entiendo, Wilheim. Pero debemos de averiguar si saben en dónde se encuentra Akane. Además, parece que no hay más criaturas por aquí.

- Bien, estoy de acuerdo en eso... – suspiré y pensé en una solución por unos instantes. Entonces, troné mis dedos, me volteé hacia Ryoga y dije: - Veré que puedo revelar. Tú quédate aquí, junto a las calabazas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y tú qué harás? – preguntó.

- Debes recordar, Ryoga, que yo también soy un monstruo. Únicamente tienes que ver mis ojos y mis colmillos para entender que, en verdad, la noche está de mi lado. Aún si mi naturaleza oscura no les convence, estoy seguro que podré averiguar algo con tan sólo desaparecer con el viento. No olvides que puedo transformarme en un rápido lobo, en un oscuro murciélago o en una niebla invisible. – expliqué.

- Casi había olvidado que tú todavía eres un vampiro... – Ryoga murmuró. – Creí que ya eras un humano otra vez.

- Ningún mortal vivo posee la mirada espectral que yo poseo. – respondí, secamente, y comencé a seguir a los monstruos.

Caminé rápida y silenciosamente y pronto alcancé al desfile de monstruos. Ni siquiera uno se volteó hacia mí. Todos ellos estaban sumergidos en su canción retumbante y sus ojos únicamente veían hacia el frente... Decidí mantenerme a su lado sin murmurar palabra alguna. Esperaría a que terminaran de cantar y luego les preguntaría en dónde nos encontrábamos.

Luego de avanzar un poco, escuché las pisadas de Ryoga, tratando de alcanzarnos. Estaba a punto de mirarlo y decirle que regresara al huerto de calabazas, pero en vez de ello, no dije nada. Pues Ryoga estaba muy enamorado de Akane, tanto, que seguiría a la Muerte misma ciegamente si ésta le prometía verla una vez más... Su amor por ella era casi tan intenso como el que yo tengo por Ukyo. Aún cuando le hubiera reprendido, él no hubiera regresado. Además, no hubiera sido una buena idea el discutir con él en aquel lugar tan extraño. Decidí dejarle por la paz: me aseguraría que ningún ojo lo descubriera.

Finalmente, llegamos a una pequeña plaza la cual estaba adornada por una monstruosa fuente que vertía agua verde y maloliente en sí misma sin descanso, una gran y oscura guillotina y varias casas de formas bizarras. Una de ellas parecía ser la torre de un antiguo castillo la cual estaba desprovista de la protección de la fortaleza, y otro parecía ser una gigantesca esfera metálica flotando en el cielo, como si quisiera imitar a la luna. Aunque el pueblo y sus habitantes habían salido de una extraña pesadilla, el viento helado se convirtió, sorprendentemente, en una brisa cálida que llenó de entusiasmo el canto de las criaturas...

De pronto, un extraño espantapájaros apareció de la nada. Caminó hacia la multitud con movimientos lentos y pesados y con cada paso que daba, los monstruos rugían de felicidad. Y entonces, todo su cuerpo se encendió en llamas. Yo salté hacia atrás, al igual que Ryoga, asombrado. Se arrastró por el suelo e intentó liberarse del fuego que lo consumía, y la multitud no hacía mas que aplaudir al ver esto. ¿Cómo podían disfrutar tal visión? Aquellos eran diablos inmisericordes, sin duda alguna. Renuentemente, sujeté el mango de mi espada y me preparé para desatar un feroz ataque, pero los monstruos repentinamente dejaron de gritar mientras el espantapájaros brincaba hacia la fuente de aguas verdes y desaparecía en el espeso líquido. Hubo una pequeña pausa de silencio la cual inmediatamente fue rota por aplausos y gritos... Y de las aguas de la fuente, emergió una figura: el ser detrás del espantapájaros.

Las flamas habían roído el traje de paja como si fueran roedores hambrientos y habían descubierto a un alto esqueleto vestido con un traje negro. Sus extremidades huesudas parecían ser no más que palos unidos a una delgada figura por la fuerza de un hechizo... Y aún cuando parecía ser la estrella del desfile de los monstruos y su líder, no era atemorizante del todo. Su cráneo no era como el de un humano: tenía más bien la figura de una pelota, con un par de negras y alegres cuencas y una jovial sonrisa... Su expresión feliz me convenció de que él y los demás pueblerinos no eran malos, sino criaturas juguetonas y traviesas.

- ¡¡Maravilloso! ¡¡Fantástico! – de repente dijo la misma voz que había escuchado a mitad de la canción. Levanté mi mirada y finalmente vi que aquella voz pertenecía a un extraño hombre con cuerpo de cono quién usaba un sombrero de copa encima de su cabeza sonriente. Sostenía una bocina en sus manos y gritaba por ella alegremente. - ¡¡Gracias a todos, amigos! ¡¡Esta fue posiblemente la mejor Noche de Brujas que jamás hemos tenido! ¡¡Y sobre todo, gracias a ti, Jack Skellington!

Tan pronto terminó de decir esto, los monstruos rugieron y aplaudieron y silbaron. Sonreí para mí mismo y miré a Ryoga. Él se ocultaba detrás de una estatua monstruosa y sus ojos miraban hacia el esqueleto alto. En absoluto silencio, le hice señas para que viniera a mi lado.

- ¿Estás loco? – preguntó, con sus labios.

- ¡No! – repliqué, sin hacer sonido alguno. – Estas criaturas son inofensivas. Ven a mi lado, Ryoga. Ambos hablaremos con el esqueleto, cuando todo esto termine!

Se mantuvo quieto por unos momentos mientras miraba a sus alrededores, asegurándose de que nadie lo viera. Finalmente, dejó su escondite y corrió a mi lado.

- Bien hecho. – le dije y ambos permanecimos callados.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora daremos los premios de este año! – el hombre bajo con forma de cono dijo y la multitud rugió gozosa una vez más. Mientras tanto, el esqueleto alto se alejó de la fuente y se sentó en una orilla y miró al resto de sus amigos con una cálida sonrisa.

- Ya podemos hacerlo. – dijo Ryoga.

Asentí y así, ambos caminamos silenciosamente hacia el esqueleto. Nos tomó solamente un par de segundos el evadir todas las miradas de los monstruos una vez más y el permanecer ocultos tras una cortina de sombras. El esqueleto de pronto volteó a vernos y su sonrisa creció.

- ¡Hola! – dijo y se puso de pie. - ¿Cómo está, amigos míos? ¡Es un placer el ver visitantes en una fecha tan especial! ¿Vieron el espectáculo?

- Eh... Sí, sí lo vimos. – replicó Ryoga, confundido. Estoy seguro de que no esperaba que el esqueleto nos recibiera con tal júbilo. – Nosotros... Nos pareció fantástico. ¿Verdad, Wilheim?

- Estoy completamente de acuerdo. – dije, tranquilamente y devolviéndole la sonrisa al que parecía ser nuestro anfitrión. – Esa fue una buena canción. Y todos la cantaron con mucho entusiasmo. Fue un gran espectáculo: merece una ovación.

- ¡Vaya, pues gracias por el cumplido! – rió el esqueleto. - ¿Cómo se llaman?

- Yo soy... Ryoga Hibiki. – Replicó mi amigo, con mayor asombro que antes, pues ahora sacudía la mano del esqueleto.

- Mi nombre es Wilheim y Wilheim nada más. – añadí. – ¿Y quién es usted? Si se me permite la pregunta.

- Jack Skellington, mi buen amigo. – respondió. – Bienvenidos al pueblo Halloween. Pero antes de que continúe, debo de preguntarles: ¿de dónde vienen?

- Me temo que no podemos responder a esa pregunta; no porque no deseemos no hacerlo, sino porque simplemente no sabríamos qué responder. – dije. Respiré profundamente y continué hablando en voz baja. – Mi amigo viene de un pequeño pueblo llamado Nerima y yo de los vastos pastizales escoceses. Más no puedo decirle.

- Una inmensa bola negra apareció en el cielo y me engulló... – explicó Ryoga. – Y luego, estaba acostado allá afuera, en el huerto de calabazas, con Wilheim arrodillado a mi lado.

Cuando terminamos de hablar, el rostro de Jack se llenó de preocupación y sus ojos negros nos miraron con tristeza.

- Ah, ya veo... – se dijo a sí mismo. – Eso quiere decir que son como los otros y que no han venido por su voluntad... Qué lástima. Creí que habían venido a celebrar la Noche de Brujas con nosotros...

- ¡¿Otros! – exclamó Ryoga. Su cuerpo se congeló repentinamente mientras sus ojos asustados miraban al resto de los monstruos... Afortunadamente, todos ellos estaban prestándole mucha atención al hombre con forma de cono. - ¿Quieres decir que nuestros amigos están aquí? – preguntó en un susurro.

- Pues... supongo que sí. – dijo Jack y su rostro volvió a ser alegre.

- ¿Cuáles son sus nombre? – pregunté, sin mucho entusiasmo, pues un susurro del destino me decía que los 'otros' no eran nuestros amigos.

- Son cuatro... – replicó Jack. Entonces, tronó sus dedos y añadió: - ¿Por qué no me acompañan? Después de todo, mi trabajo en el festival de la Noche de Brujas ha terminado este año. Estoy seguro de que los demás estarán bien sin mí.

Y así, nos alejamos de la conglomeración de monstruos por un pequeño camino. Tuvimos mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido. Inclusive intentamos contener la respiración, pero nos resultó imposible. En cuanto a Ryoga, él constantemente se detenía a ver a las criaturas. Supongo que aún estaba impresionado de ver aquellas cosas. Tuve que halar su brazo muchas veces y arrastrarlo conmigo con tal de que no se quedara atrás. Pero luego de unos momentos, se detenía de nueva cuenta...

Jack continuó caminando sin hablarnos. Sin embargo, no estaba quedo. Constantemente hablaba consigo mismo y, aún cuando no quise hacerlo, escuché su monólogo con mis agudos oídos.

- Este fue un buen año. – dijo. – El espantapájaros llameante siempre los sorprende. Pero empieza a aburrirme... Debe de haber algo más. Quizás podría organizar una especie de concierto con las extrañas criaturas que han estado apareciendo últimamente... Parecen no moverse del todo... Pero estoy seguro de que el Dr. Finkelstein podrá ingeniárselas para idear una especie de mecanismo que les permita hacerlo. ¡Eso es! ¡Qué magnífica idea! Si todo sale tal y como espero, ¡la Noche de Brujas del siguiente año será un éxito! ¡No puedo esperar al espectáculo del siguiente año!

Por un momento, pensé que era ridículo que estuviera hablando acerca de un futuro tan distante. Sin embargo, cuando lo pensé bien, llegué a la conclusión de que no era demasiado tiempo. ¿Quién era yo, para cuestionar su flujo, uno que ha vivido más de sesenta años? No es una corriente lenta. Las aguas del río del tiempo son rápidas y pueden evadir toda presa u obstáculo que se construya para retenerlo. Quizás tenía razón. Quizás el entusiasmo de Jack y sus ideas le habían llegado en el momento oportuno.

Mas había una cosa que me preocupaba. ¿Qué había querido decir con 'las extrañas criaturas'? Ciertamente no se refería a nosotros, pues hablábamos con él y le seguíamos. ¿Cómo pensaba controlarlas? Un mecanismo, había dicho... ¿Qué clase de experimento bizarro conduciría con tal de ser el amo de las criaturas? No lo sabía. Y luego de no mucho tiempo, estos pensamientos fueron expulsados de mi mente por Ryoga, quién se hallaba a mi lado y había dicho, en voz baja:

- ¿Qué sucede, Wilheim? ¿Por qué la cara larga?

- ¿Te atreves a preguntármelo? – repliqué, en un susurro.

- ¡Vamos, Wilheim! Quizás no estemos... Digo, quizás no esté en Nerima y quizás tú no estés en los campos escoceses. Pero estamos en el mismo lugar en el cuál Akane... y Ukyo están. ¿No te hace eso feliz? – murmuró.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que las personas que Jack mencionó son nuestros amigos? – dije. Estaba a punto de responderme, pero yo continué hablando. - ¿Puedes ver la tristeza en mis ojos? Si recuerdas bien, cuando me conociste por primera vez, no viste mas que miseria y tristeza en mi mirada. Cuando destruimos a Magnus, aquella miseria se desvaneció junto con los dulces suspiros de mi amada Ukyo. Pues sabía que pasaría una vida mortal y feliz a su lado. Pero el destino me ha traicionado nuevamente, Ryoga, porque mi mirada de nuevo está llena de vacuidad. Aún soy un vampiro y Ukyo no está conmigo. Aún cuando trato de desafiar al destino, veo que aún quiere darme batalla. ¿Crees tú que nos pondría en el mismo lugar que en el que se encuentran las que amamos tan fácilmente?

La súbita felicidad de mi amigo rápidamente desapareció con mis palabras y se mantuvo quedo.

Jack nos guió a la torre oscura que se alzaba por encima del resto del pueblo. Subimos por unas escaleras y entramos. Al principio, todo se encontraba envuelto en sombras y lo único que evitaba que nos tropezáramos era la voz de Jack, quién nos decía en dónde agacharnos y en dónde pisar. Hallamos otras escaleras, las cuales formaban un espiral alrededor de un delgado tubo de metal que se estiraba hacia arriba... Y cuando finalmente vimos la luz de nuevo, no pudimos hacer nada mas que suspirar, decepcionados.

La casa de Jack estaba completamente adornada con todo tipo de decoraciones de la Noche de Brujas. Calabazas, cráneos, sábanas blancas simbolizando fantasmas chocarreros, telarañas repletas de arácnidos... Había una gran biblioteca a nuestras espaldas, cuyos estantes estaban llenos de cientos de libros. Nos rodeaban más de cuatro paredes. No las conté en ese entonces, pero estaba seguro que eran más de siete y menos de once. Todas ellas tenían grandes ventanas que nos dejaban mirar hacia el pueblo de Halloween, que aún se encontraba alborotado por la fiesta. El hombre con forma de cono, el Alcalde, aún continuaba repartiendo premios... Pero lo más importante era que frente a nosotros, habían tres mujeres y un hombre. No conocíamos a ninguno de ellos.

Dos de ellos eran humanos. Y las otras no... Una de ellas era una mujer – gato. Me atreveré a decir que el tan sólo verla nos excitó a mi amigo y a mí... Su hermoso y desnudo cuerpo era en verdad un fascinante espectáculo; líneas infinitas de vello la cubrían erótica y sensualmente. Cubría sus pechos, al igual que su sexo y su espalda. Tenía una cola juguetona escondida detrás de una de sus largas piernas y una mirada hechizante, adornada por pupilas felinas. A pesar de todo esto, su mirada estaba llena de inocencia y sus orejas eran las de una gata, al igual que sus brazos y piernas, los cuales me recordaron a las garras de un tigre blanco. Su cabello era largo y azul y caía por sus hombros y espalda mágicamente.

La otra criatura era una súcuba y era tan hermosa como la mujer – gato. Su cuerpo era igual de deseable, pero sus manos y pies eran los de una mujer delicada y no los de un feroz depredador. A diferencia de la mujer – gato, ella vestía una blusa negra y un par de mallas púrpuras que cubrían sus piernas. Tenía cabello y ojos verdes... La diferencia más notoria entre esta criatura fantástica y la otra era su mirada. Pues mientras la de la mujer – gato estaba llena de inocencia y confusión, los ojos de la súcuba reflejaban lujuria y tentación...

Las otras dos criaturas, los dos humanos, eran una joven chica y un hombre. Ella tenía un cuerpo sensual y delgado y vestía un uniforme escolar. Sus ojos eran cafés y estaban llenos de miedo y decepción. Su rostro infantil no revelaba ningún tipo de felicidad y su cabello corto y castaño oscuro caía sobre su frente, la cual estaba adornada por una cinta blanca. Se sentía tal como mi amigo y yo: perdida y vacía... El hombre estaba sentado sobre una silla y sostenía varios papeles en su mano derecha. Parecía que había estado trabajando muy duro... Era tan alto como yo y vestía una camisa y pantalones negros sobre su cuerpo fuerte. Su mano izquierda no era la de un humano: era más bien la garra metálica de una criatura sedienta de sangre. Sin embargo, se movía con la misma gracia que su mano derecha poseía... Su cabello era largo y negro y su boca estaba cubierta por una tela roja, la cual caía por su costado izquierdo. De su cara, tan sólo podía ver sus ojos rojos color rubí, los cuales nos miraban indiferentemente.

Jack supo de inmediato que aquellos no eran quienes nosotros buscábamos. Su sonrisa desapareció y caminó hacia una esquina, suspirando y murmurando cosas para sí mismo. Él también estaba decepcionado... mas no tanto como nosotros.

Hubo un largo y profundo silencio. Los cuatro seres se miraron el uno al otro con miradas confusas, salvo el hombre oscuro, quién no hacía mas que mirarnos sin parpadear, siquiera. Tragué saliva y miré por la ventana. La noche aún tenía tantas sombras como cuando yo me había despertado. Parecía que jamás fuera a terminar y que, con el paso del tiempo, no haría mas que extender su velo más y más... Después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, el hombre rompió el frío silencio al preguntar:

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes dos?

Ryoga volteó a verme sin decir palabra, así como si me estuviera pidiendo permiso para responderle al hombre. Yo asentí y así pues, él volteó de nuevo y replicó:

- Mi nombre es Ryoga Hibiki.

- Y yo soy Wilheim. – dije.

- Wilheim ¿qué? – preguntó el hombre. - ¿No tienes un apellido?

- Me temo que no. – respondí. – He sido un vagabundo por muchos años y me he topado con muchas criaturas. Ninguna jamás me pidió un apellido. Soy Wilheim, y Wilheim nada más. Si esto no le basta, entonces llámeme cómo quiera. Pero antes de eso, dígame su nombre, extranjero, si es que tiene uno.

- No fue mi intención ofenderte. – el hombre dijo fríamente, pero con sinceridad en su voz. – Me llamo Vincent Valentine. Me gustaría decir "es un placer conocerte", pero me temo que no estoy de humor para eso ahora, si entiendes lo que digo.

- Lo comprendemos y compartimos sus sentimientos. – dije, seca pero honestamente. - ¿Y ustedes quienes son, señoritas?

- Hola... Yo soy Sakura Kusagano. – dijo la joven chica, en una voz baja y triste. – Gusto en conocerlos.

- No te sientas obligada a decir tales cosas. – dije. – Pero agradezco tu amabilidad.

- Soy Felicia. – añadió la mujer – gato. – Y lo que dijo Vincent.

- Morrigan Aensland. – dijo la súcuba y su voz erótica lleno el aire con su dulce aroma. – Y, a diferencia de mis compañeros, yo estoy encantada de conocerlos a ambos.

- G-Gracias. – murmuró mi amigo y su rostro enrojeció por completo. – Yo... Nosotros también estamos... e-encantados...

- Esto es muy decepcionante. – intervino Jack, al fin. – Yo pensé que quizás alguno de estos muchachos podría ser un amigo suyo. Pero creo que me equivoqué... Lo siento.

- No es tu culpa, Jack. – dije. – No tienes por qué lamentarlo. Nos diste la bienvenida a tu pueblo y eso es más que suficiente para mí.

- No tenemos idea de lo que está ocurriendo. – Jack continuó. – Ellos también aparecieron aquí hace algunos días y también vieron lo mismo que ustedes antes de que sus mundos desaparecieran.

- Debí imaginarlo. – musité. – Tal es la tristeza que yace en este cuarto.

- Parece que todo esto se debe a que las estrellas han estado extinguiéndose. – el esqueleto explicó. – No estamos seguros, pero el Dr. Finkelstein está investigando el asunto incluso ahora. Estoy seguro de que descubrirá que es lo que está sucediendo y hallará la forma de mandarlos a su hogar.

- Ya veo... – Ryoga suspiró. – Y, mientras tanto, estamos atorados aquí.

- Me temo que sí. – dijo Jack.

Nos mantuvimos quietos y en silencio por largo rato. Caminé hacia una de las ventanas y miré hacia el cielo. La noche parecía crecer y crecer, como si su reinado no fuera a terminar... Sin embargo, me tenía que asegurar que fuera así. Pues de lo contrario, debía de buscar refugio. No podía ser emboscado por el terrible amanecer.

- ¿Existe un sol en este lugar? – pregunté.

- Sí. – Jack respondió. – Pero no se alzará sino hasta en seis horas... No es tan tarde. Y además, la Noche de Brujas durará toda la noche. Pueden venir con nosotros y tratar de divertirse, si quieren.

- No lo creo. – dijo Vincent. – Pero gracias por la oferta, Jack. De hecho... – añadió, conforme se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia otra ventana. – Creo que todos debemos de dormir. Estoy seguro que... Ryoga y Wilheim están cansados y confundidos. – se volteó hacia nosotros y dijo: - Deberían de descansar.

- Estoy de acuerdo. – dije.

- Pero no tengo sueño... – Ryoga murmuró. – No... No tengo ganas de dormir... Sólo... quiero... pensar en lo que sucede, y...

- No lo hagas. – interrumpió Vincent. – Será mejor que no te preocupes sino hasta después.

- Jack, por favor llévanos a nuestras recámaras, y me gustaría si pudieses llevarnos a unas en dónde el sol no pueda dañarme. – dije.

- ¿Dañarte? – preguntó Sakura. - ¿Por qué podría dañarte?

- Es un vampiro. ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta aún? – dijo Morrigan.

- ¿Un vampiro? – musitó la chica. – No... no pareces un vampiro... es decir, apenas puedo ver tus colmillos... y... – entonces, dejó de hablar.

- Vayamos, entonces. – dijo Jack. – Dormirán en la casa del Dr. Finkelstein. Los cuartos oscuros de ahí les permitirán descansar.

Bajó por las escaleras de espiral y salió de la casa. Todos nosotros lo seguimos silenciosamente conforme nos guiaba hacia la gigantesca esfera metálica que se alzaba por encima del pueblo. Jack tocó una pequeña puerta de madera y esperó. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que nos recibiera una extraña mujer... Al principio, me pareció que era una muñeca de trapo cuyas extremidades estaban cosidas unas con otras. El hilo que sostenía su cuerpo corría por sus brazos, piernas y su cara, como si fuera una vena infinita, destinada a decorar su cuerpo azul. Sin embargo, su rostro no era atemorizante y su cuerpo ciertamente no era horrendo. Sonreía cálidamente y tenía grandes ojos negros.

- Hola, Jack. – dijo, con voz dulce. – Y ustedes también, amigos... Ah, veo que tenemos dos nuevos visitantes. – añadió al vernos a Ryoga y a mí.

- Sí, estos dos muchachos son Ryoga y Wilheim, Sally. – Jack explicó.

- ¿Sally? Bien, pues agradezco que nos dejes entrar en tu casa. – dije.

- No es mía. – dijo ella. – Pero, por nada.

- ¿Quién es, Sally? – preguntó una voz vieja, desde detrás de la puerta. Súbitamente, una extraña criatura apareció junto a la mujer y nos miró en silencio. Parecía ser un cuerpo momificado sobre una silla de ruedas... Tenía lentes oscuros cubriendo sus ojos y una boca que más bien parecía ser el pico de un pato. ¿Qué tipo de monstruo era ese? – Ah, eres tú y tus amigos, Jack. – dijo, con una sonrisa extraña. – Bueno, bienvenidos. Veo que hay dos nuevos. Los llevaré a sus habitaciones. Vamos de una vez. Estoy realizando unos experimentos, experimentos que les serán de gran utilidad...

- Gracias... supongo. – dijo Ryoga.

- Vamos, Doctor. – dijo Jack y rápidamente entró en la casa. – Yo también quiero ayudar en los experimentos. ¡Además, tengo muchas ideas para la siguiente Noche de Brujas! Me gustaría decírselas a usted y a Sally.

- Claro, Jack. – dijo el Doctor. – Soy el Dr. Finkelstein, chicos. Pero ya hablamos suficiente por hoy. Vamos ya.

Y así pues, las tres criaturas nos llevaron a nuestros cuartos. Conforme entramos al edificio, noté que parecíamos estar dentro de una vasta bóveda con un techo enorme, redondo y metálico sobre nuestras cabezas. Había muchas velas ardiendo, pero no había ventanas y por ende, ni la luz de la luna o de las estrellas se vertía en la estancia. Subimos unas escaleras y nos detuvimos. Jack y sus amigos abrieron una puerta que guiaba a un cuarto oscuro y nos invitaron a entrar.

- Dormirán aquí. – dijo el esqueleto. – Espero que se acomode a tus necesidades.

- Sí, sí lo hace. – dije. – Muchas gracias. Nos veremos mañana, supongo. Hasta ese entonces, buenas noches. – dije y sin más, entré al cuarto, junto con Ryoga.

- Gracias por todo. – dijo mi amigo. – Nos vemos mañana...

- Adiós. – murmuró Sakura en voz baja y ella y los demás nos despidieron con las manos.

Sin embargo, Vincent rápidamente nos siguió y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

- Dormiré aquí también. – dijo. – Me gustan los lugares oscuros.

- Bueno. – dije.

- Ahora me doy cuenta de que en verdad eres un vampiro, Wilheim. – intervino Ryoga.

Tenía razón, pues el brillo de mis ojos violetas bañaba la habitación con su luz espectral. Los cerré y me recosté sobre una cama cómoda.

- Entonces... ¿en verdad no tienes apellido? – preguntó mi amigo.

- Si en verdad quieres que te diga un apellido... – repliqué. – Entonces, soy Schtauffen. Pero ese tan sólo fue el apellido de aquellos quienes nos cuidaron a mí y a mi más querido amigo por dos años. No eran nuestros padres, al menos no aquellos quienes me dieron luz; nunca los conocí. Así que decidan, amigos míos... Si quieren un apellido, entonces es Schtauffen... – pausé por un momento y luego añadí: - O Kuonji.

- Pero, ustedes no están casados, y aunque lo estuvieran, ella sería quién... – comenzó a decir, pero entonces guardó silencio. – Ah, ya entendí. – musitó.

Se recostaron en sus camas y no dijeron nada por un rato. No podía dormir. El día aún no llegaba y la noche me obligaba a mantener los ojos abiertos. De cualquier manera, no podía dormir. Puesto que sabía que solamente me atormentarían pesadillas. Porque ella no estaba a mi lado. Añoraba estar con ella... Deseaba ver a mi Ukyo. Suspiré y pensé en el futuro. ¿La vería de nuevo? ¿O acaso estaba condenado a pasar el resto de la eternidad cómo un solitario?

Mis pensamientos de pronto se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de Vincent, quién había murmurado:

- No te rindas, Wilheim. Encontraras aquello que buscas. Ten fe.

- No tienes idea de lo que he pasado. – repliqué. – La mala fortuna me ha seguido durante el más largo tiempo. ¿Cómo podré hallar a mi amada? Estoy maldito por el destino. No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

- Suenas tan seguro. – dijo Vincent. – Y hablas como si fueses el ser con peor suerte en el mundo.

- No podrías adivinar lo que me ha ocurrido.

- Ni tú lo que me ha pasado a mí... Y aún así, aún cuando sea muy difícil, no pierdas la esperanza. Todo... está tranquilo, ¿sí?

- "¿Todo está tranquilo?" ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

- Intenta decirlo. Un amigo mío me enseñó esa frase... Y me ha salvado de muchos problemas y tristezas.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó decir para hacerme callar. Suspiró y añadió:

- Buenas noches.

"¿Todo está tranquilo...?" Pensé para mí mismo... Y estas palabras hicieron eco en mi mente por un largo rato, hasta que caí en un profundo sueño.


	4. Capítulo Tres: Nuevas llegadas

_Capítulo Tres: Nuevas llegadas_

- ¡Oigan, dormilones! ¡Despierten! ¡Ya es tarde, vamos!

La aguda y ruidosa voz finalmente me despertó. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve dormida. Y no puedo recordar quién de nosotros debía de estar despierto. Al principio, creí que Akane era la que gritaba. Pero cuando tallé mis ojos y vi su cara adormilada, supe que no era ella. Y tampoco era Ran – Chan. Su voz de mujer no es así... Supuse que tan sólo podría ser Aeris, pero de nuevo me equivoqué. Pues al mirar hacia la puerta, vi a una muchacha de nuestra edad...

Vestía un par de shorts blancos y una blusa verde. Tenía guantes de caucho de color naranja... Aquellos que algunos peleadores usan. Tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro; era la sonrisa molesta que alguien forma en sus labios cuando acaba de jugarle una broma pesada a otra persona. En su caso, la broma había sido despertarnos, supongo... Tenía ojos oscuros y verdes y una cinta blanca atada a su cabeza. Su cabello era negro y corto, pero no se parecía al de Akane... ¿Quién podría ser?

- ¡Vamos! – continuó diciendo. - ¡Despierten! ¡Oye! – caminó hacia Ranma, quién se había dormido encima de la mesa (durante su turno de hacer guardia, creo), y lo sacudió de una manera muy desagradable. - ¡¡CUCKOO, perezoso!

- ¡¿Qué! ¡Ah! – exclamó Ranma mientras trataba de sacudir los gritos de la muchacha de sus oídos. – Vaya... ¿Quién demonios eres tú? – preguntó, con un poco de enojo. No podía culparlo. No sabíamos ni quién era y nos había despertado como si estuviéramos en el ejército, o algo así.

- ¿Qué, no sabes? – preguntó ella y su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

- No, no sabemos. – intervine. – Y para tu información, generalmente no nos gusta que un extraño nos despierte así. No me quejaría si hubiera un incendio o un terremoto... Pero la sonrisa en tu rostro me dice que no hay peligros en los alrededores.

- Bueno, tienes razón. – dijo ella. – De cualquier manera, me da gusto conocerlos. ¡Me llamo Yuffie Kisaragi y soy la más grande guerrera ninja de Wutai!

- Seguro. – murmuró Ran – Chan. – Bueno... Yuffie... ¿Por qué nos despertaste?

- Sí, aún estamos cansados. – añadió Akane. – Apenas y dormimos.

- ¿Apenas? – dijo la muchacha. - ¿Le llamas "apenas" a doce horas? ¿Qué hacían, entonces? ¿Hibernaban?

- ¿Doce horas? – pregunté. - ¿Cuánto dura la noche? Es decir, ¡mira al cielo! – me levanté de la cama y caminé hacia la ventana. La luz del sol prácticamente se arrastraba por las paredes exteriores para entrar en la habitación. Brillaba débilmente: no era la luz blanca de la estrella aquello que se vertía en la recámara, sino el azul pálido del cielo nocturno que todavía no quería morir. Aún podía ver la luna, la cual lentamente se desvanecía bajo el brillo del nuevo día. - ¡No juegues conmigo! – me quejé. - ¿Doce horas? Deja de tomarnos el pelo, ¿quieres?

- ¡Oye, no estoy bromeando! – Yuffie replicó. – Pueden preguntarle a Aeris si quieren. Ella fue quién me dijo que los despertara. Yo los hubiera dejado dormir toda la semana, pero...

- ¿Aeris? – preguntó Akane. - Así que... ¿Aeris te envió?

- Así es. – dijo Yuffie. – Ya terminé mi trabajó aquí. Ustedes dúchense y luego alcáncennos en la tienda de Cid, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Hoy iremos de compras!

- ¡¿De compras! – musité, con rabia y confusión. - ¿Por qué demonios querríamos ir de compras? ¡Queremos saber cómo vamos a salir de aquí! ¡Esta no es una vacación!

- Estoy de acuerdo. – interrumpió Ran – Chan. - ¿Por qué no hacemos esto? Nos vemos en la tienda y luego nos dirán lo que queremos saber. ¿Te parece?

- Como quieran. – rió Yuffie. Al parecer, el vernos tan enojados como estábamos le parecía muy cómico. – Hagan lo que quieran. Pero si fuera ustedes, compraría un muy buen perfume... Porque nadie va a querer acercárseles si usan esas ropas todo el tiempo.

Nos miramos a nosotros mismos y emitimos un suspiro que invocaba paciencia del aire alrededor de nosotros.

- Bueno, ¡nos vemos! – añadió y se fue.

Nos mantuvimos quietos y en silencio por unos momentos. Sacudí mi cabeza y suspiré mientras Ranma emitió un largo y cansado bostezo. Akane se puso de pie, se desperezo, y dijo:

- Supongo que habrá que darnos una ducha. Vi un baño en el corredor, un poco más allá de la puerta roja.

- ¿Y para qué? – dijo Ranma. – Aún vamos a estar vistiendo las mismas ropas sucias, ¿no es así?

- Estoy de acuerdo. – dije. – No sé ustedes, amigos, pero yo voy a ir con Aeris. Quiero escuchar lo que ella tiene qué decir. Estoy segura que hay mucho más cosas además de las que Cid nos contó ayer... – y así pues, caminé hacia la puerta y la abrí. Antes de salir del cuarto e ir a las calles del Segundo Distrito, solamente añadí: - Vámonos. Después de todo, parece que sí vamos a tener que ir de compras.

Cuando llegamos a la tienda de Cid, nos percatamos de que no sólo Aeris y Yuffie nos estaban esperando. Ahí estaba Cid, por supuesto, contaminando sus pulmones de nuevo con otro pedazo de porquería en su boca. Pero también había alguien más. Era un hombre joven alto, de cuerpo atlético. Vestía pantalones y botas y chamarra y guantes negros y una playera blanca. Tenía cabello largo y castaño, casi tan oscuro como el mío, y dos intensos ojos azules. No eran brillantes, pero su mirada era profunda y... Y aun así, parecía que su cara estaba vacía de emociones. No tenía una sonrisa bufona, como Yuffie, o una cálida y atenta, como Aeris... Se podría decir que era un hombre muy guapo, pero una cara sin sentimientos no era ventajosa para él.

- Ahí están. – dijo Yuffie. Entonces, se volteó a Aeris y agregó: - ¡Díselos! ¡Diles que tú me mandaste a despertarlos, o se quedarán enojados conmigo por el resto de sus vidas!

- Ya, no exageres, Yuffie. – interrumpí. – Por cierto, no nos han presentado. Me llamo Ukyo Kuonji, y estos son mis amigos, Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo... ¿Y tú eres...? – pregunté y miré al sujeto con la chamarra oscura.

- Squall... ¿no es así? – Akane inquirió.

- Prefiero que me llamen Leon. – musitó, con sequedad. – Pero sí, ese soy yo.

- ¿Durmieron bien, muchachos? – preguntó Aeris. – Escuché que se molestaron mucho cuando Yuffie fue a despertarlos.

- Hicimos guardias. – Ran – Chan replicó.

- ¿Guardias? – Cid dijo. Entonces, soltó una carcajada y añadió: - ¿Hicieron guardias? Sin comentarios.

- Por favor, búrlate de nosotros después. – dije, con una sonrisa. Pero entonces, mi rostro se tornó serio y pregunté: - ¿Qué está sucediendo? Sé que nos dijeron ayer... Pero me gustaría escuchar la versión larga y no solamente el resumen.

- Claro. – Aeris dijo y asintió. – Vamos al café. Podemos desayunar ahí y luego les diremos qué es lo que ocurre.

- Hasta donde sabemos, todo comenzó hace un año. – Leon dijo. – Muchos mundos han sido y todavía están siendo devorados por enormes agujeros negros que aparecen en el cielo. Y antes de que esto suceda, cientos de monstruos sombríos los invaden. Los mundos más grandes son devorados por más de un agujero negro.

- Ayer, les dije que los mundos que se han desvanecido todavía existen, separados por el espacio y unidos por él a la vez. – Cid agregó. – Algunos de estos mundos son parte de otro que una vez estuvo entero.

- Ya veo. – murmuró Ran – Chan. Pausó por un momento y luego preguntó, a la vez que volteaba a ver a Aeris: - ¿Estamos a salvo aquí? Porque ayer nos dijiste que tuviéramos cuidado...

- Me temo que ninguno de nosotros está a salvo aquí. – replicó ella. – Pues las mismas sombras que vieron antes de que Nerima desapareciera, existen aquí, también. Sin embargo, esto no significa que este mundo será destruido, porque ya ha sido devorado. La mayoría de sus habitantes están en otro mundo o atrapados por un velo oscuro, una prisión sin escape. Más y más personas como ustedes llegan al Pueblo Traverse todos los días y a otros lugares también, lugares a los cuales no podemos llegar.

- Entonces todavía estamos en peligro... – murmuré. - ¿Qué hay de estas sombras? ¿O son sólo acaso nuestros dobles oscuros? ¿O hay más de ellos? Y lo más importante: ¿qué tan peligrosos son?

- Bueno, antes que nada, solamente aparecen cuando el sol se oculta. – Aeris explicó. – Pero eso no es de mucho alivio, pues, como ya habrán adivinado, los días no duran mucho. De hecho, hay ciertos mundos que no tienen un sol y esto es por culpa de las sombras... Se arrastran por la noche e intentan robar los corazones de las personas que viven en el pueblo. Por eso son llamados "Heartless", los que no tienen corazón.

- Con cada corazón que roban, las noches se hacen más largas y los días más cortos. – dijo Leon. – Por eso es que los mundos que no tienen un sol tampoco tienen habitantes.

- ¿Cómo es que ustedes saben todo esto? – preguntó Akane. Ranma y yo rápidamente asentimos, pues también queríamos saber la respuesta a esta pregunta también.

- Porque lo hemos visto. – contestó Aeris. – Hemos viajado a través de muchos mundos y hemos sido testigos de los desastres que las criaturas han causado... Y hemos peleado contra ellas. A pesar de que somos más fuertes que incluso el más terrible de ellos, sus ejércitos parecen no tener fin... – dejó escapar un leve suspiro de sus labios y continuó hablando. – Hemos visto a nuestro planeta dividido en pequeños mundos. Yo vengo de una ciudad llamada Midgar; Yuffie viene de un lugar conocido como Wutai y Cid proviene del Pueblo Rocket. Todos estos pueblos eran parte de un planeta inmenso y bello. Pero ahora, solamente existen como tierras pequeñas, separadas por un espacio negro...

- Han visto sus mundos... – Ranma musitó. - ¿Y no se han quedado en ellos? ¿Por qué?

- Porque estamos buscando a nuestros amigos. – Cid replicó. – Aeris, Yuffie y yo tenemos mucha historia... Conocimos a Leon cuando aterrizamos aquí. Pero antes de eso, viajábamos en una nave Gummi de lugar en lugar, buscándolos. Vimos nuestros mundos... pero no estaban ahí. Hasta que un día, nuestra nave se averió y fue así como terminamos aquí.

- Y aquí hemos estado por seis meses. – Yuffie dijo. – Cid ha estado tratando de reparar la nave, pero muchas piezas se han perdido.

- Fuimos atacados por naves de los Heartless. – dijo Aeris. – Y chocamos en el Pueblo Traverse.

- La única manera en la cual podemos regresar al espacio, es pidiendo prestadas unas piezas de otra nave Gummi... – Cid añadió. – Pero nadie ha venido aquí... – se mantuvo en silencio por un instante y luego dijo: - Siento haber dicho lo que dije ayer. No fue mi intención engañarte y darte falsas esperanzas, pero simplemente no podía... verte llorar así.

- Yo... yo entiendo. – musité.

Era como una pesadilla. Allí estábamos, atrapados en un sueño extraño: un sueño el cuál podíamos sentir con nuestras manos y pies... Una ilusión que nos apresaba. Mi Wilheim podía estar en el otro extremo del universo... y el espacio que unía los mundos, el río que podía llevar a nuestra nave hasta ese lugar, no nos servía, pues no teníamos un barco. ¿Acaso había manera de despertar? ¿O estaba condenada a seguir durmiendo, a medida que el malévolo hechizo impuesto en mi se hacía más y más fuerte? Sentí como toda la esperanza que había en mi recibió un tremendo golpe y me mareé. Dejé que mi cabeza descansara sobre mis manos y emití un largo y desolado suspiro. Sin embargo, aun cuando mis ojos me ardían y mi pecho me dolía como si estuviera siendo golpeado por la embestida de un rinoceronte, no lloraba. Simplemente no habían lágrimas en mis ojos. Era como si todas ellas hubieran sido evaporadas por el mismo fuego que atormentaba mi mirada. Rápidamente, metí mi mano en mi bolsillo y sujeté la cinta de mi querido Wilheim. Conforme mi respiración se aceleraba, comencé a acariciarla y a frotarla contra mi estómago, pensando que eso detendría al dolor que empezaba a sentir ahí...

Akane vio mis ojos desesperados y mis manos temblorosas y le preguntó a los demás (para que no me miraran, supongo):

- ¿Existe algún modo de destruir a los Heartless?

- Hay una manera. – dijo Leon y asintió. – Existe un arma que los Heartless odian y temen. Es una espada con la forma de una llave... es tan ligera como una pluma y aun así, tan afilada como el diente de un lobo. Se llama la Keyblade.

- Los Heartless han roído un cerrojo en cierto lugar en todos y cada uno de los mundos y a través de ese cerrojo, vierten sus ejércitos. Por eso es que no podemos vencerlos... porque la única manera de hacerlo es sellando esos agujeros. Y la Keyblade es la única arma que tiene el poder para hacer esto.

- ¿Entonces los Heartless desaparecerán una vez que el cerrojo esté sellado? – preguntó Ranma.

- Sí. – dijo Aeris. – Existe un cerrojo en este pueblo, pero no sabemos en donde está... Sin embargo, aunque lo supiéramos, no nos serviría de nada, porque no tenemos a la Keyblade con nosotros... Si ese cerrojo fuera sellado, entonces los Heartless que causan problemas en este lugar serían derrotados de una vez por todas.

- Y eso no es todo. – agregó Leon. – Si todos los cerrojos existentes son sellados, entonces la amenaza de los Heartless terminaría y todo volvería a la normalidad: ustedes estarían en... Nerima una vez más. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido. Como si todo hubiera sido una pesadilla.

- Entonces, sí hay un modo de regresar... – musité, a la vez que sentía un cálido rayo de esperanza acariciando mi corazón una vez más. - ¿Y dónde está la Keyblade?

- Hay uno que está destinado a tenerla. Desgraciadamente, no tenemos ni idea de quién pueda ser. – Aeris dijo. – Pero aquel que la posea es nuestra única esperanza. Cuando el momento llegue, la Keyblade aparecerá en la mano de su amo, así como si fuera invocada por la misma desesperación que nos embruja a todos ahora mismo...

- Todo lo que podemos hacer ahora... – intervino Cid. – Es esperar a que una de dos cosas pase: o a que se aparezca el amo de la Keyblade o a que una nave Gummi aterrice aquí, en el Pueblo Traverse. Si lo primero ocurre, entonces le explicaremos su destino y luego lo ayudaremos. Y si lo segundo pasa, arreglaré la nave y nos sacaré de aquí y podremos continuar buscando a nuestros amigos. De cualquier manera, es sólo cuestión de ser pacientes y seguir esperando.

- Bueno... la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes. – murmuré, con un suave suspiro. – Pero supongo que tengo que creer que algo bueno ha de pasar. Digo, algo bueno tiene que salir de la vida, ¿no es así?

Como respuesta a mi pregunta, solamente obtuve rostros sonrientes y débiles asentimientos. Pero ni siquiera uno de ellos se atrevió a susurrar un pequeño 'sí'. Ni siquiera mis amigos palmearon mi hombro y prestaron atención a la pequeña esperanza que acababa de recuperar. ¿Acaso habían perdido la suya?

Mi pequeña pregunta fue todo lo que se necesitó para terminar con la conversación. Aeris rápidamente se paró y dijo:

- Bueno, supongo que es hora de llevarlos a hacer un poco de compras, muchachos. Después de todo, no pueden quedarse con esas ropas puestas todo el tiempo.

- Sí, supongo... – murmuró Ranma y miró hacia el cielo. – Qué bueno que todavía es de día.

- Ah, sólo una cosita más... – Yuffie dijo. – Los Heartless aparecen en todos lados, excepto aquí, en el Primer Distrito. Mientras ustedes estén aquí, estarán a salvo.

- Entonces, ¿por qué estamos durmiendo en el Segundo Distrito? – preguntó Akane.

- No entran al hotel. – Aeris explicó. – Ahí estamos a salvo. Pero no bajen sus guardias. Aunque estén aquí o en sus cuartos... No podemos dejar que esas cosas nos sorprendan. Uno de estos días, las luces de estas calles dejarán de detenerlos...

Después de nuestra... "sesión para levantar el ánimo", Aeris y Yuffie me llevaron a Akane y a mí a tiendas en donde podríamos comprar ropa. Ranma fue invitado a la fiesta también, pero decidió ir con Cid y con Leon a otras tiendas. Dijeron que nosotras las mujeres nos tomábamos bastante tiempo para elegir qué comprar y que cualquier cosa podía conjurar un hechizo en nosotras, provocándonos verlo por horas y horas. De cualquier forma, supongo que ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que no estábamos de humor para ver vestidos y bufandas y arracadas...

Pero aun así, sí nos tardamos un poquito en las tiendas. No porque las tiendas nos impusieran la "maldición" que se supone tienen, sino porque Aeris y yo no podíamos dejar de hablar entre nosotras. Nos sentamos al lado de un cambiador de ropa para mujeres simplemente... charlando.

- Entonces... ¿quiénes son los amigos a los que estás buscando? – pregunté.

- Hay seis de ellos... – dijo ella. – Una es una chica que se parece mucho a ti, por cierto... Se llama Tifa Lockheart. Otro podría ser descrito como una pantera roja, Nanaki.

- ¿Una pantera roja? ¿Se trata de una especie de metáfora? ¿O hablas de una criatura que en verdad parece felina?

- Sí, y también habla. Su raza vive por mucho tiempo: tiene casi cincuenta años, pero al parecer, si fuera humano, solamente sería un adolescente.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamé. – Eso es asombroso... Jamás había conocido a alguien así... En fin, continua.

- Otro es un hombre negro, muy grande. – dijo. – No tiene su brazo derecho, pues lo perdió hace mucho tiempo... En vez de una mano, tiene una ametralladora de alto poder. Su nombre es Barret Wallace.

- ¿Una ametralladora? ¿A qué se debe eso?

- Pidió que así fuera. No recuerdo muy bien la historia, pero todo lo que sé es que, en ese entonces, tenía mucho enojo en él y quería utilizar sus balas para diezmar la corporación que le había arrebatado a su miembro y la vida de su mejor amigo... La corporación se llamaba Shin – Ra. Se volvió el líder de un equipo de terrorismo llamado "Avalanche", el cuál hizo destrozos en mi ciudad, Midgar. Él también viene de ese lugar... De cualquier modo, luego descubrimos que Shin – Ra había sido responsable de un asesinato masivo y que también estaba intentando utilizar la energía de nuestro planeta para darles energía a sus edificios y sus armas...

- Ya veo. Entonces su furia sí tenía una razón. Después de todo, la venganza puede ser una poderosa fuente de fuerza.

- Sí... – pausó por un segundo y luego continuó hablando. – Otro es un pequeño gato que controla un muñeco de peluche gigante: Caith Sith.

- ¿En serio? Eso es todavía más extraño que lo que dijiste hace un momento acerca de la pantera roja... – murmuré. – Supongo que también habla.

- Sí. – rió Aeris. – En fin... otro es un hombre alto y oscuro, quien tiene una historia muy triste. Uno podría decir que no tiene sentimientos, pero una gran desolación y una furia todavía más intensa yacen en él. Pero de todas maneras, es una persona noble, capaz de dar su vida por lo que cree o por aquellos que estén a su alrededor. Él es Vincent Valentine... Y el último es... – dejó de hablar y emitió un largo suspiro para luego añadir: - Un mercenario. Pertenecía a las fuerzas SOLDIER; una 'sub' organización de Shin – Ra. Pero entonces renunció y se unió a Avalanche... Es un hombre hermoso, con los ojos azules más intensos que hayas visto... Cloud Strife.

Moví mi cabeza de arriba abajo y suspiré también. Hablaba de él como si se tratara de un ángel el cual sólo puede ser visto cuando el sol brilla con su mayor intensidad y cuando no hay nubes en el camino de sus rayos. No pude evitar pensar en mi Wilheim, quien también era una extraña criatura que no era fácil de ver. Siempre se movía de un lugar a otro, siempre desapareciendo en la sombra de la luna o en el tintineo de las estrellas...

- Pareces estar... enamorada de él. – musité en voz baja.

- ¿Es tan obvio? – dijo, con una risilla. Pero después de un momento, dejó de sonreír y murmuró: - Pero creo que está enamorado de Tifa... Después de todo, fueron amigos desde pequeños... Bueno, Caith Sith nos dijo que éramos la pareja perfecta, pero... no lo sé.

- Disculpa que haya mencionado eso. – dije rápidamente. – No me había dado cuenta de que había mucho detrás de eso. No tienes que decir más. No me incumbe.

- A veces es más fácil hablarle a un extraño que a un amigo de toda la vida. – Aeris interrumpió. – Y a veces no lo es... De cualquier manera, no me importaría decírtelo... – no pude evitar el sonreír ante sus palabras y asentir en silencio. Respiró profundamente y preguntó: - ¿Cómo es Wilheim?

- Es el hombre más lindo que puedas imaginar. – respondí. – Él... Él es un vampiro, de hecho; un vampiro de sesenta y ocho años, podrías decir. Pero su verdadera edad yace en sus ojos, cuerpo y corazón. En realidad, es un chico de diecisiete años... Aun cuando habla raro, como un artista que siempre está recitando poesía, es un chavo, como yo.

- ¿Lo es? – preguntó Aeris, con duda en su voz y ojos. - ¿Cómo puede ser tan joven como tú dices, si ha vivido por tanto tiempo?

- A mí también me pareció difícil de creer al principio. – confesé. – Pero tan pronto dejó de hablar... y me miró a los ojos... no tuve duda. Tiene un pasado muy triste. Aun cuando sobre él han caído muchas tragedias, todavía tiene esperanzas. Aun cuando ha visto a muchas mujeres, todavía se pone nervioso cuando ve a una bonita... – reí y agregué: - La primera vez que nos conocimos, no podíamos dejar de reír y nuestros rostros estaban rojos, como un par de tomates... Es inocente y tierno como un niñito, y apasionado, como todo adolescente. Es como en una ocasión me dijo: sabe mucho del mundo y de su historia y sus misterios... pero aún se emociona cuando ve algo nuevo; le gusta estar con quienes saben divertirse y también le gusta reír y jugar... Es sabio y maduro, pero a la vez, joven e infantil.

- Parece que es un buen muchacho... – Aeris dijo. – Estoy segura de que me gustaría conocerlo algún día.

- Si tengo suerte... quizás lo conocerás. – repliqué, con una sonrisa. El hablar de él hacía que el recuerdo de su mirada se hiciera más y más intenso. Y de repente, recordé su promesa: me había jurado que regresaría a mí, sin importar el costo. Y tan pronto recordé su promesa, me sentí mucho mejor y recuperé más esperanza. No me abandonaría... Dondequiera que estuviera, me estaría buscando y eso hacía que me sintiera feliz. – Quizás lo conocerás. – repetí en una voz baja y soñadora.

- ¿Eso le pertenece? – preguntó y señaló a la cinta que sostenía entre mis manos. – No has dejado de jugar con ella desde que estábamos en el café...

- Sí, es de él. Es su cinta, la usa alrededor de su cabeza.

- ¿Por qué tiene ese color? Casi toda es roja, pero si te fijas bien, notarás que hay unas partes que han perdido el color...

- No han perdido el color. – expliqué. – Inicialmente, era un lazo blanco... Pero cada vez que llora, lo utiliza para secar sus lágrimas... Ha llorado muchas veces.

- Ahora entiendo... Lágrimas sangrientas. – inquirió. – Así que es cierto que los vampiros lloran lágrimas sangrientas.

- Lo es. Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos. – dije y suspiré, pues las lágrimas que recordé fueron aquellas que habían resbalado por sus mejillas y se habían encontrado con las mías y su promesa hizo eco en mi mente por un largo tiempo.

Continuamos hablando entre nosotras un poco más, hasta que finalmente Yuffie salió para arrastrarme a otra tienda y me obligó a comprar un poco de ropa. Rápidamente compré lo que necesitaba y luego regresé al hotel junto con Akane. Ambas nos duchamos; yo entré primero y luego ella. Incluso después de habernos aseado, todavía no había señal de Ran – Chan. Conforme caminábamos hacia el Primer Distrito, el cual ahora brillaba bajo el color rojizo del sol agonizante, lo vimos salir de una de las tiendas, junto con Cid y Leon... No se había aseado del todo y tenía una expresión de enojo en su cara. Akane y yo no pudimos evitar el reír y exclamar:

- ¡Qué rápido!

- Sí, claro, muy graciosas. – musitó él.

- ¿Qué salió mal? – preguntó Akane.

- Ninguna de las camisas y de los pantalones le... complacían. – Cid respondió. – De haberlo sabido, hubiera ido con ustedes, chicas.

- Igual yo. – Añadió Leon. Entonces, se volteó hacia Ranma y dijo: - Eres incluso más lento que una anciana.

- Oye, no es mi culpa que todas las tiendas vendan ropa para hombres horrenda. – Ran – Chan discutió. – Si quieres que me vista como idiota, déjame decirte que no me atrae la idea. Así que cállate y déjame en paz, ¿quieres? – y con esto dicho, salió corriendo al hotel del Segundo Distrito.

- Qué sensitivo... – rió Akane. – Estaremos en el café. Si lo ven, díganle eso.

- Sí, sí, claro, claro. – Cid murmuró. – Estaremos en la tienda. Vengan con nosotros si necesitan cualquier cosa.

- Estaremos bien. – dije y comencé a caminar hacia el café, junto con Akane.

Luego de unos momentos, ambas estábamos sentadas en una mesa vacía, con casi nadie a nuestro alrededor. Las delicadas luces de las velas se fundían con el brillo del sol e iluminaban el lugar mágicamente. Parecían ser pequeños pedazos de una estrella inmensa bailando con gracia frente a nosotras. Y vaya que danzaba bien... en verdad era cautivante y hermoso.

Tomábamos una taza de café cuando de pronto, Akane dijo:

- No te preocupes, Ukyo. Encontrarás a Wilheim. Tarde o temprano, lo encontrarás.

- Sí... Supongo que todo lo que puedo hacer es tener fe, como Cid y Aeris dicen. – repliqué. – De cualquier manera, estoy segura de que me está buscando inclusive ahora. Todo lo que puedo desear es que me encuentre... Sé que estará bien. Es el doble de fuerte que Ranma y tiene muchos trucos bajo la manga. Pero aún así, no puedo dejar de preocuparme por él.

- Bueno, eso se puede entender. – murmuró y asintió. – Pero por quién estoy verdaderamente preocupada es por Ryoga...

- Ése es el que debería de preocuparme más. – dije, estando de acuerdo con ella. – Pobre Ryoga... Apenas y puede notar la diferencia entre la puerta delantera y la del baño. ¿Qué estará haciendo?

- Esperemos que haya encontrado buena compañía y esperemos a que el amo de la Keyblade se presente. – hizo una pequeña pausa y luego añadió: - También espero que Mousse y Shampoo estén bien, aunque no... me caen muy bien.

- Ya somos dos. Pero aun así, no podemos desearles el mal... – emití un suspiro y pregunté: - ¿Quién crees que será el amo de la Keyblade? ¿Será alguien que conozcamos?

- Probablemente no, Ukyo. – rió Akane. – Hay millones de criaturas a lo largo de todos estos mundos... Supongo que no sabremos quién será cuando lo veamos.

- Bueno, ¿cómo crees que se vea la Keyblade? Es decir, Leon dijo que tenía la forma de una llave y era tan filosa como un colmillo... Pero, ¿no hay más que pueda describir? Digo, hay ciertas armas que obviamente reconocería... Como la espada de Wilheim, por ejemplo.

- Sí, pero creo que sólo bastará con verla para saber. Funciona así: todo mundo sabe que eres tú cuando ve esa monstruosa espátula que cargas.

- Bueno, eso no te lo discuto. – reí... pero entonces, me quedé congelada.

De pronto, la expresión de Akane se había llenado de confusión y sorpresa. Sus ojos bailaban de un lado a otro, pero no decía palabra. Vi un extraño reflejo en su mirada y me percaté de que no me estaba viendo a mí. Así pues, volteé mi cabeza... y no pude creer lo que vi.

Tres criaturas extrañas estaban caminando hacia la tienda de Cid. Una de ellas era un gracioso perro anaranjado. Nada fuera de lo ordinario... Pero los otros dos en verdad eran una visión espectacular. Uno de ellos era un pato; un pato blanco y bajito con una chamarra azul llena de cierres y un gorro de igual color. Tenía un pico grande y amarillo y dos ojos grandes que veían a lo que había alrededor de ellos con una mirada enojada e impaciente... Y el otro era... Aún no estoy segura, pero creo que el otro era un perro, pero caminaba con dos patas y vestía un par de pantalones naranjas y una camisa verde bajo una chaqueta negra. Sus manos estaban cubiertas por un par de guantes blancos y tenía un gorro naranja sobre su cabeza. Tenía una mirada amigable, graciosa y juguetona (o también podría haberla descrito como ausente y estúpida) y una gran boca con dos dientes saliendo de ella... Caminaban casi sin ser vistos y sin ser molestados.

Akane y yo los vimos con ojos petrificados y sin decir palabra por largo tiempo. Cuando finalmente desaparecieron detrás de la pared de la tienda de Cid, mi amiga murmuró, sin aliento:

- Dime que acabo de ver a un pato y a un perro caminando con dos piernas y que no me estoy volviendo loca.

- En nombre de la cordura... – dije, en voz alta. - ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso! Es decir... Aeris me había contado acerca de seres extraños quienes eran sus amigos... ¡Pero no estaba lista para ver a un pájaro y a un canino humanoides caminar frente a mi cara!

- Creo... creo que deberíamos de decirle esto a Leon y a Cid... – murmuró. – Es... es que no lo sé. Digo... Esto es demasiado extraño.

- Te doy la razón. – dije. – Anda, vámonos.

Rápidamente nos pusimos de pie y nos dirigimos hacia la tienda de Cid. Conforme corríamos, la mayoría de la gente se volteaba a nosotros con confusión en sus rostros. Supongo que se han de haber preguntado qué diablos era nuestro problema. Pero la verdad, me importaba un comino. Era increíble... hacía algunos meses, habíamos estado en un escondite subterráneo, lleno de cadáveres pudriéndose y nos habíamos enfrentado a un monstruoso vampiro Nosferatu, una criatura horrenda cuyos ojos azules estaban muy dentro de sus cuencas y cuyos dientes de tigre de sable salían por su boca. Era una imagen malévola, creada por el mismo Diablo... Y ahora que habíamos estado viendo a un pato bípedo y a un perro (aunque debo repetir que no estoy segura de que esa cosa fuera un canino), no hubiéramos podido combatir contra ellos. ¿Qué rayos nos estaba pasando...? Quizás se debía al hecho de que el vampiro infernal Magnus parecía mucho más un humano viejo y malévolo que un animal.

Entramos por la puerta verde y nos encontramos cara a cara con Cid y Leon. Cuando vieron nuestros ojos, corrieron hacia nosotras con expresiones de preocupación y Cid preguntó:

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Están bien, chicas?

- S – Sí... – tartamudeé. – Escuchen... Probablemente no sea la gran cosa, pero... – hice una pequeña pausa y luego agregué con una voz llena de terror y confusión: - Acabamos de ver a un pato y a un perro caminando.

- Y por ello, no nos referimos a los animales comunes y corrientes. – intervino Akane. – Estas cosas eran algo que jamás habíamos visto.

- ¿Un perro y un pato? – preguntó Cid. Después de permanecer quedo por unos momentos, él y Leon emitieron un suspiro de alivio y se sentaron en el sillón. – Tienen razón. – dijo. – No es la gran cosa. Caray, niñas, ¡tranquilícense! Casi me da un infarto o algo así...

- Aquí hay un montón de criaturas pequeñas que parecen gatitos de felpa blancos con narices rojas. Se llaman Moggles y trabajan todo el día en experimentos extraños justo arriba de nosotros. – Leon dijo. – Así que créannos: no es algo extraordinario.

- ¿Gatitos de felpa blancos con narices rojas? – rió Akane, con un poco de temor. – Parece ser una broma enfermiza...

Leon solamente volteó a verla con fiereza. Mi amiga rápidamente cerró su boca y no dijo más. Todos nos quedamos ahí por un rato, sin hacer nada, a medida que un incómodo silencio inundó el cuarto. Pero de pronto, los ojos de Cid brillaron con entusiasmo y palmeó la pierna de Leon para luego levantarse y preguntar:

- ¿En dónde los vieron?

- Afuera. – respondí. – Pasaron por el café y parecía que se dirigían al Segundo Distrito.

- Así que, ¿No los vieron salir del callejón? – preguntó.

- No... – replicamos Akane y yo al unísono.

- Cid, ¿qué te propones? – preguntó Leon y se levantó de su asiento. Camino a su lado y añadió: - ¿Qué diferencia hay si son un pato y un perro o un ganso y un lobo?

- Si no vinieron del callejón... – explicó Cid. – ¡Entonces eso quiere decir que han llegado aquí! Y la única manera de venir aquí sin ser succionado por un hoyo negro es...

- ¡En una nave Gummi! – inquirí. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro a la vez que reía alegremente y saltaba de felicidad. ¡Esa era mi oportunidad! ¡Finalmente podría salir de ahí y buscar a mi querido Wilheim! - ¡Vámonos! – exclamé. - ¡Vamos a buscarlos! ¡Probablemente no han de estar muy lejos!

- Tranquila, tranquila, Ukyo... – murmuró Cid. – Tan sólo es una posibilidad. No te emociones tanto, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡De acuerdo! – chillé, incapaz de controlarme.

- Sí, claro. – rió. – Hagamos esto: ustedes quédense aquí, niñas, sólo en caso de que estos personajes vengan. Leon y yo iremos a buscarlos. ¿De acuerdo, Leon?

- Seguro. – Leon replicó, secamente.

- Eh... Está bien. – musitó Akane. No pude hacer nada mas que asentir rápidamente y con entusiasmo.

- ¡Vámonos! – Cid exclamó y así, ambos salieron de la tienda y me dejaron a mi amiga y a mí solas.

Después de que los dos se fueron, Akane se sentó en el sillón. Se quedó mirando a un extraño, pero hermoso cristal que estaba en la esquina del contador. Yo lo vi también, por primera vez. No lo había visto la primera vez que había estado ahí, pero ahora miraba su extraña forma de espada mientras tintineaba como una estrella en el cielo. Sin embargo, no la miré por mucho tiempo. Emití un rápido suspiro y dije:

- Bueno, nos vemos luego, Akane.

- ¿Qué? – musitó tan pronto me vio dirigirme a la puerta y poner mi mano en la cerradura. - ¿Adónde vas, Ukyo? – preguntó.

- Ya sabes a dónde voy. – repliqué. – Voy a buscar a esas dos cosas, sean lo que sean.

- Pero Cid y Leon nos dijeron que... – empezó a decir, pero yo la interrumpí.

- No me importa lo que nos hayan dicho. No me voy a quedar aquí y a esperarlos. Además, mientras más gente los esté buscando, mejor; así aparecerán más pronto. Por ende, más pronto sabremos de dónde son y si pueden o no ayudarnos. Tú puedes quedarte aquí, si quieres. Yo volveré en media hora, o menos, si los llego a encontrar. Mientras tanto, espérame y si Cid o Leon regresan, diles que fui a buscar a esas cosas, ¿de acuerdo? – y así pues, abrí la puerta y sin siquiera esperar a una respuesta de mi amiga, salí de la tienda.

Corrí a la pequeña plaza y comencé a buscar al pato y a los perros. Empecé mi búsqueda en el café. Estaba vacío, salvo por una pareja queda. Entonces comencé a buscarlos en las tiendas. Todas ellas estaban prácticamente vacías y con cada segundo que pasaba, más y más gente se alejaba de ellas. El sol se había ocultado completamente y la noche había caído sobre el Pueblo Traverse. Ni siquiera el brillo rojizo de la estrella podía ser visto en el horizonte. Había muerto por completo...

Estaba por cruzar una enorme puerta de madera la cual guiaba a aquello que no había visto hasta ese entonces, el Tercer Distrito, cuando de pronto vi a uno de ellos. Era el perro: el gracioso perro anaranjado... Estaba pasando por la tienda de Cid, olfateando el piso conforme caminaba. Decidí ir a su lado y caminé hacia él lentamente. No quería asustarlo al correr como una loca. Cuando me acerqué lo suficiente, se detuvo y se volteó a verme. Me congelé por un segundo, pero luego sonreí al ver que el perro jadeante parecía devolverme la sonrisa. Así pues, me arrodillé a su lado y puse mi puño bajo su hocico. Él lamió mi mano y yo acaricié su cabeza gentilmente.

- Buen chico... – dije. - ¿Quién eres tú, cariño? – entonces noté un collar con una placa alrededor de su cuello. Le eché un rápido vistazo y murmuré: - ¿Pluto? Bueno, pues hola, Pluto.

Como una respuesta a mi saludo, Pluto movió su cola y lamió mi cara. Debo de admitir que soy muy buena cuando se trata de familiarizarme con animales... Especialmente después de haber tenido a Wilheim como un lobo. Pero de repente, comenzó a ladrar y corrió hacia el callejón.

- ¡Oye! ¡Espérame, Pluto! – grité y le seguí.

No se detuvo sino hasta que llegó al lado de una pila de cajas. Me percaté de que estaba olfateando algo... Y entonces, vi un par de piernas. Dos pequeñas piernas con grandes zapatos amarillos y unos shorts rojos. Parecían ser tan delicados... y a la vez tan fuertes... Me aproximé a ellos y vi a un niño inconsciente acostado en el suelo. Tenía una chamarra negra sobre una camisa roja y vestía un par de guantes blancos. Tenía un peinado raro... Es la única manera en la que puedo describirlo, pues su cabello café parecían ser como un montón de espadas apuntando hacia el cielo y hacia sus lados. Sus ojos estaban ocultos bajo sus párpados y respiraba lenta y apaciblemente, como si estuviera teniendo un sueño placentero. Pero yo sabía que no soñaba... Sabía que había venido a caer en esta tierra justo al igual que nosotros y que dormía debido al hechizo del hoyo negro que seguramente lo había devorado...

Pluto olfateó su mano y luego lamió su cara. Él tembló y lentamente abrió sus ojos. Tenía irises azules, tan claros como los mares caribeños. Sus pupilas miraron primero a Pluto y luego a mí. Entonces rió suavemente y murmuró para sí, con voz débil:

- Qué sueño. – entonces cerró sus ojos y trató de quedarse dormido de nueva cuenta.

Estaba por sacudirlo, cuando Pluto rápidamente saltó sobre él y lo despertó por completo.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó. - ¡Esto no es un sueño!

- No, me temo que no. – dije, con gentileza. Después de todo, ahora sería yo la que tendría que explicarle lo que me había sido explicado a mío... Y no sabía como iba a reaccionar ese niño a la tragedia que le había caído.

- Eh... ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó, a la vez que frotaba su nuca y se ponía de pie.

- Yo... – comencé a contestar, pero luego enmudecí debido al repentino escape de Pluto del callejón. - ¡Oye, Pluto! – grité. Aun cuando no corría muy rápido, no me molesté en ir tras él. Después de todo, este chico necesitaba ayuda; no podía dejarlo sólo así como así. Suspiré y me volteé hacia él. – Bueno, se fue.

- Sí, eso parece. – dijo. - ¿Por qué no vas tras él?

- Porque tú eres mi prioridad ahora. – repliqué. – Escucha con cuidado, chico... Mi nombre es Ukyo Kuonji. Y en este momento, no estás en tu casa. Estás en un lugar llamado Pueblo Traverse.

- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde? – dijo. - ¿Pueblo Traverse? Pero... ¿Dónde está mi casa? ¿Dónde está la Isla Destiny? ¿Y dónde están... Riku... y Kairi?

"Ahora sé a lo que se refería Cid cuando me había dicho que es difícil revelar lo que sucede." pensé para mí misma. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- S – Sora... – tartamudeó. - ¿Dónde están mis amigos?

- Ven conmigo. – dije, tiernamente. – Te diré todo lo que sé... Vamos, te invitaré un chocolate caliente o algo así.

Ayudé a Sora a ponerse de pie y me dirigí al café con él. Miraba a todo lo que estaba a su alrededor con ojos llenos de confusión y temblaba, como si el pueblo mismo lo espantara con tan sólo sus edificios. Nos sentamos en una mesa vacía y mantuvimos silencio por un rato. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a revelarle el asunto. Quería ser cálida y gentil y quería elegir las palabras adecuadas para no regarla como Cid lo había hecho. Decidí que, para elegir las palabras apropiadas, tenía que saber con quién estaba tratando... Solamente tenía que preguntarle una cosa y luego todo saldría bien.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – pregunté.

- Catorce... – Sora respondió. - ¿Y tú?

- Diecisiete. Casi dieciocho. – repliqué. Y entonces, emití un suspiro y agregué: - Escúchame con cuidado, Sora... Esto quizá no sea fácil de comprender al principio, pero sé que me entenderás. Esto es lo que ocurre...

Le expliqué todo lo que había que explicar y le revelé todo lo que había que revelar. Hablé por el más largo tiempo y él solamente se sentó ahí, escuchando atentamente toda palabra que yo decía. Prestó mucha atención y no me detuvo ni siquiera una vez para aclarar algo. Finalmente, cuando yo callé, él asintió y preguntó:

- Entonces, Riku y Kairi no están aquí.

- No lo creo. – dije. – Mientras tanto, te tendrás que quedar aquí. Unos amigos y yo te estaremos cuidando, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, supongo. – murmuró. Luego, se puso de pie y miró a la luna. – Me pregunto si estarán bien...

- Sabes... – comencé a decir, pero de pronto enmudecí al ver algo que no esperaba...

Lentamente, desde la esquina del café, emergió una sombra. Era justo como la que había aparecido en el piso de mi restaurante y había adquirido la forma de Ranma... Sólo que esta parecía ser más bien como un pequeño insecto con dos antenas y ojos redondos y amarillos. No era muy amenazadora por sí sola, pero la oscuridad que envolvía su cuerpo la hacía terrible y espantosa... Y justo cuando me paré y estuve lista para atacar, otra de esas criaturas apareció. Y luego otra y otra y otra... y muchas más, hasta que Sora y yo no nos pudimos quedar dentro del café. Rápidamente retrocedió y yo me coloqué frente a él y saqué mi espátula gigante. La agité fieramente y un fuerte ventarrón proveniente de su punta golpeó a todas y cada una de las criaturas. Pero aun cuando mis ataques las alejaban de nosotros y las tiraban al suelo, siempre se levantaban y se arrastraban hacia nosotros, como un enjambre de escarabajos al cual no le importaba nada mas que devorarnos... Gruñí y decidí liberar todo mi poder para lograr vencerlas y terminar con ellas de una vez por todas. Pero, para mi asombro, Sora brincó a mi lado y desenvainó su arma... Y vaya que era un arma extraña.

Era una llave gigantesca que brillaba con los rayos de la luna y con el tintineo de las estrellas... Era notorio que su hoja estaba tan afilada como una espada la cual se conoce solamente en los cuentos y las leyendas de un caballero... Quizá no era tan mortífera como Renamark, la espada de mi Wilheim bonito, pero aun así era bella y fatal. Y lo más importante era que su forma y tamaño encajaban perfectamente con la descripción que Leon nos había dado de la Keyblade: el arma que restauraría todo...

No perdió tiempo y se arrojó en contra de las sombras con un aullido de batalla... Supongo que podría decir que no era un experto en artes marciales, pero la gracia y velocidad que le faltaban las compensaba con una fuerza extraordinaria. Dejé de mirarle con asombro y comencé a atacar también. Las personas que estaban alrededor de la plaza rápidamente dejaron el lugar, gritando por auxilio. Pero Sora y yo no necesitábamos ayuda. Teníamos completo control sobre la batalla solos. Con cada golpe de mi espátula, al menos uno de esas pequeñas sombras caía al suelo sin una cabeza y se desvanecía después de un leve tintineo. Sora estaba haciéndolo muy bien por sí solo; con frecuencia corría hacia las criaturas más cercanas a él y las apuñalaba duro. Algunas veces le tomaba más de un golpe para matarlas, pero una vez que la Keyblade había tocado el cuerpo de una sombra, seguramente volvería a hacerlo y los monstruos no podrían escapar. Las criaturas desaparecieron casi tan rápidamente como habían venido y alcanzamos la victoria. Yo estaba intacta, pero Sora tenía unos cuantos rasguños en sus brazos. Sin embargo, nada realmente malo.

- Esas cosas aparecieron en la Isla Destiny y luego de que terminé con ellas, un agujero negro gigantesco apareció... Ése fue el que me tragó. – Sora musitó. – Ellos me perseguían. Y ahora están aquí.

- Creo saber porqué. – dije. Sin perder más tiempo, lo tomé de la mano y juntos corrimos hacia la tienda de Cid. Entramos rápidamente y casi fuimos golpeados por el puño de Akane, quien se estaba escondiendo detrás de la puerta y nos había atacado. Pero tan pronto como me hubo reconocido, se detuvo y dio unos pasos atrás.

- ¡¿Ukyo! – exclamó ella. - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó. – Escuché muchos gritos... Pensé que estaría a salvo aquí, pero también quería saber si tú y los otros estaban bien.

- No sé qué hay de los demás. – respondí. – Pero yo estoy bien. Estamos bien. – añadí y miré a Sora rápidamente. – Sora, ella es Akane Tendo.

- ¡Ah, lo siento! – Akane dijo. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

- Fuimos... fuimos atacados por unas criaturas extrañas. – Sora replicó. – Pero ya estamos bien. Ukyo y yo las destrozamos a todas.

- Akane, tenemos que regresar al hotel. – dije. – Junto con Sora. Y necesitamos hallar a Ranma y a los otros.

- Pero, ¿qué hay de los otros que vimos? – preguntó.

- Por ahora no importa. – repliqué. – Andando, vámonos ya, antes de que las sombras vuelvan a emerger del suelo. Están débiles, pero son muchas y no creo que podamos pelear contra ellas por siempre.

- ¡Ahí están, chicas! Ya estaba comenzando a preocuparme por ustedes dos. – Ran – Chan nos dijo tan pronto como nos vio cruzar la puerta que llevaba a nuestro cuarto. Su rostro se llenó de extrañeza cuando vio que Sora venía con nosotros y preguntó: - ¿Y tú eres...?

- Sora. – replicó él. – Gusto en conocerte.

- Sí... Ranma Saotome. – dijo Ranma, secamente. Se volteó hacia nosotras y añadió: - ¿Dónde estaban? Acabo de combatir contra una multitud de pequeñas sombras con formas de insectos por mí mismo...

- Nosotros también. – interrumpí. – Pero lo interesante fue que nosotros lo hicimos en el Primer Distrito.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Ranma. – Creí que esas cosas sólo salían aquí y en el Tercer Distrito. Al menos eso fue lo que nos dijeron los muchachos.

- No creo que nos mintieran, Ranma... – intervino Akane. – Y eso nos deja con una pregunta, nada más...

- ¿Por qué están apareciendo ahí? – inquirió Ran – Chan.

- Creo que tengo la respuesta. – anuncié. Miré a Sora y dije: - Creo que están tras él. Porque, hasta donde yo sé, el amo de la Keyblade nos ha venido a visitar.

- ¡¿El amo de la Keyblade! – exclamaron los tres, con asombro. Akane y Ranma se voltearon hacia Sora rápidamente, quien preguntó al instante:

- ¿Qué rayos es eso? De nuevo, ¿qué es lo que soy?

- El amo de la Keyblade. – repetí.

Y antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, Leon y Yuffie entraron al cuarto, gritando:

- ¡Los Heartless nos persiguen! ¡Todo un ejército! ¡¡Salgan ya!

Eso fue todo lo que pudieron decir antes de que las luces de la habitación fueran atenuadas por los cuerpos y los ojos de los monstruos que invadieron la estancia. Ranma, Akane, Leon y Yuffie corrieron hacia el balcón y brincaron hacia un gran callejón, mientras que yo tomé a Sora de la mano y salté por la ventana hacia el mismo lugar. Tan pronto llegamos al suelo, las sombras de la calle oscura se convirtieron en cientos de Heartless, todos ellos con una mirada hambrienta. Y esta vez, no se trataban de solamente pequeños y débiles insectos, pues había sombras más grandes, vestidas con un traje azul oscuro que tenía un emblema de corazón roto en sus pechos. Tenían cascos de hierro sobre sus cabezas y de éstas, nada más podíamos ver sus ojos amarillos... Lentamente, todo aquello que brillaba, todo lo que tenía luz propia fue opacado por los cuerpos de los monstruos. Inclusive el cielo fue cubierto por un velo oscuro. Estaban por todas partes... pero teníamos la suficiente fuerza para deshacernos de ellos.

De nuevo saqué mi espátula a la vez que Sora empuñaba la Keyblade. Leon sostenía una extraña espada en sus manos, la cual tenía la empuñadura de una pistola... Era la bayoneta más bizarra que jamás había visto. En lo que a Yuffie se refería, ella había sacado un shuriken gigante de cuatro hojas. Ranma y Akane pelearon a puño limpio, pero su fuerza era, y siempre será, algo temible.

Agité mi arma de un lado a otro, de arriba hacia abajo y destruí a varios monstruos con cada ataque. Fueron pocas las veces en las cuales tuve que sostener mi espátula a la altura de mi rostro con tal de evitar ser golpeada por una patada voladora proveniente de un Heartless con armadura. Pero una vez que sus ataques terminaban, de nuevo me convertía en un torbellino invencible con nada más en la mente que llevar luz a la calle oscurecida.

Ranma y Akane pelearon bravamente, pero pronto se cansaron, ya que los monstruos resistían muchos golpes antes de caer ante ellos. Akane era quien tenía más problemas, puesto que no era tan fuerte como Ranma, quien constantemente tenía que abandonar un duelo para correr a su lado y protegerla de la horda de Heartless despiadados. Sin embargo, no bajaron sus puños ni una vez y sus golpes y patadas siempre fueron terribles y mortales.

Leon y Yuffie no tenían problemas en absoluto. Como yo, utilizaban armas pesadas capaces de destruir hasta tres oponentes de un solo golpe. De vez en cuando, Leon alzaba su brazo y de la palma de su mano, disparaba una bola de fuego que eliminaba a todo Heartless que se encontrara a su paso. Yuffie era tan ágil como un jaguar y constantemente brincaba y rebotaba sobre las paredes. En un instante, se encontraba al menos a tres metros de su oponente y en el siguiente, estaba a su lado, robándole su vida con sus manos.

Sora era quien tenía más problemas. Era bendecido y maldito a la vez con la Keyblade. El arma le proporcionaba una fuerza y una velocidad increíbles y peleaba valerosamente y sin descanso, pero los Heartless lo veían como su presa principal y constantemente se arrojaban hacia él. Intenté quitarle a las criaturas lo mejor que pude, pero de vez en cuando, Leon o Yuffie debían de ayudarme, puesto que él solo no podía vencerlos a todos. Se deshizo de las pequeñas sombras con figuras de insectos rápidamente, pero peleó más encarnizadamente contra los monstruos con armadura, pues eran más ágiles y sus ataques, aunque más lentos, eran más poderosos.

Ninguno de nosotros se rindió y luego de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, todos los monstruos se desvanecieron en el aire luego de dejar escapar un bajo chillido de dolor. Pero no hubo tiempo para celebrar nuestra victoria, ya que tan pronto como la batalla terminó y la oscuridad en la calle se hubo desvanecido, Leon gritó:

- ¡Al Tercer Distrito! ¡Aeris y Cid necesitan de nuestra ayuda!

Corrimos hacia la plaza del Segundo Distrito y nos abrimos paso hacia otro pequeño callejón que llevaba al Tercer Distrito, un callejón desconocido hasta ese entonces para Akane y para mí, al menos. Sora estaba muy cansado y apenas podía mantener el paso. Por más que me hubiera gustado dejarlo descansar, sabía que no era una opción. Si nos hubiéramos quedado quietos, aunque fuera por un segundo, los Heartless seguramente nos hubieran atacado con toda su fuerza otra vez. No podía arriesgarme a dejar a Sora solo contra todos ellos...

Cruzamos por una puerta de madera al final del callejón y llegamos al Tercer Distrito. Era el más pequeño de los tres Distritos, pero era aquel que tenía más luces, o al menos eso sentí, pues las paredes estaban pintadas de una luz azul cielo. Por un momento, pensé que estaba mirando una bahía que era bañada por la luz del día, pero la dura superficie de ladrillos que estaba a mi lado me decía que no era así. El color del suelo era gris y reflejaba muchos puntos amarillos de luz hacia nuestros ojos. Más abajo, el piso formaba un cuadrado y ahí, una batalla se estaba librando...

En una orilla, estaban Cid y Aeris. Ella sostenía la cabeza de él y musitaba algo en una voz muy baja. Sus manos brillaban con un tono verde y su cabello ondeaba debido a la caricia de un viento incapaz de ser sentido. Me percaté que los ojos de Cid estaban cerrados y que su frente sangraba... Y en el centro del lugar, había una armadura maligna, flotando y moviéndose sin cesar. Era casi tan grande como un mamut y el doble de dura. La armadura de metal era púrpura y nadie la vestía. Los guantes con garras flotaban al lado de un torso enorme y vacío, el cual tenía el emblema de los Heartless grabado en sí y todo esto flotaba sobre un par de botas y era adornado por un casco vacío, similar a los que los caballeros Heartless que habíamos encontrado antes vestían. Y aquellos quienes peleaban contra esta abominación, eran nada más ni nada menos que el pato y el perro.

- ¡¡Aeris! – gritó Yuffie, mientras corría al lado de su amiga. - ¿Qué pasó?

- Cid fue herido. – Aeris replicó. – He curado su herida, pero todavía está inconsciente. Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí.

- ¿Y qué hay de esa armadura? – pregunté, arrodillándome al lado de Cid.

- No hay otra opción: hay que destruirla. – dijo Aeris. – Pero también tenemos que salvar a Cid.

- ¡Entonces, váyanse! ¡Yo me encargaré de ella! – exclamó Sora y se lanzó al combate.

- ¡¿QUÉ! – grité. - ¡¡Sora, espera! – rápidamente corrí tras él y pronto me hallé a mí misma peleando al lado suyo, del pato, del perro y de Ranma. Akane, Leon, Yuffie y Aeris se habían quedado al lado de Cid, formando una pared humana que no podía caer.

Para mi asombro y alivio, el pato y el perro eran guerreros bastante fieros. El primero era un mago experimentado que usaba todo tipo de magia. Si así lo hubiera querido, podría haber dejado caer un rayo sobre su enemigo o dejar que una despiadada tormenta helada lo congelara. Y el perro peleaba con un escudo pesado y cada uno de sus golpes resultaron ser incluso más brutales que los que pudiera haber descargado una cimitarra.

Mas la batalla fue bastante difícil esta vez, pues el Heartless al que nos enfrentábamos no era mas que acero. Cada vez que lanzaba su mano contra mí, tenía que cubrirme con mi espátula y aún así me hacía volar por los aires solamente para intentar golpearme de nueva cuenta o para tratar de aplastarme con sus botas gigantes. Varias veces logré esquivarlo y otras tantas fui salvada por el pato y el perro, quienes lo golpeaban rápidamente o lo detenían con una bola de fuego. De cualquier manera, no nos estaba yendo muy bien. Incluso Ranma no podía acertar un buen golpe... Ni siquiera cuando acumulaba toda su fuerza y descargaba el Ataque de las Castañas. Sus rápidos brazos ni abollaron la pesada armadura. Pero fue lo suficientemente ágil como para escapar del alcance el monstruo y cada vez que los guantes con garras intentaban tirarlo, él brincaba alto y pateaba la cabeza del Heartless con gran fuerza. Estaba más preocupada por Sora, quien parecía estar a punto de desmayarse sobre el suelo después de cada ataque que descargaba. Sin embargo, no vaciló ni una vez. De hecho, su arma parecía ser la única que dañaba a la criatura, ya que luego de cada golpe que conectaba, el Heartless dejaba escapar un largo gruñido lleno de dolor y trataba de destruirlo con furia. Tuve que protegerlo varias veces para que sobreviviera a los puños brutales de la bestia.

La batalla continuó y todos nosotros comenzamos a sentirnos débiles, incluyendo al mismo Heartless, que ahora atacaba mucho más rápido, pero con menos fuerza que antes. Sin embargo, tuvimos suerte de tener a un pato hechicero en nuestro lado. Cuando no podíamos levantarnos y pelear más, un extraño y vigorizante viento soplaba en nuestros cuerpos y nos daba la fuerza que tan desesperadamente necesitábamos. Claro que esto no sólo lo hizo el pato, pues Aeris, quién también era una hechicera, conjuraba varios hechizos sobre nosotros también. En más de una ocasión fue envuelta por un viento protector, el cual repelía las garras de la bestia despiadada... Y el Heartless continuó debilitándose.

Con un grito de furia, dejé caer mi espátula sobre una de las botas del monstruo y cuando lo hice, su miembro estalló en cientos de pequeños fragmentos que pronto se desvanecieron... El Heartless dejó escapar un largo alarido de dolor y trató de atraparme con sus garras. Brinqué hacia atrás y lo esquivé. El perro vio esto y tomó ventaja de la furia del monstruo al cargar hacia sus guantes con su escudo y destruyó uno de ellos. El Heartless ya estaba muy débil a estas alturas del partido y le costaba mucho trabajo defenderse. La marea había cambiado y ahora estábamos a punto de derrotarlo, pues el pato había conjurado un poderoso hechizo que había destruido su otra bota y Ranma le había disparado con el "Huracán del Tigre" a su otro guante, volándolo en mil pedazos... Pero creímos mal.

Al no tener brazos o piernas para protegerse, el torso y la cabeza del Heartless ahora eran dos grandes blancos fáciles. Pero para nuestra sorpresa y descontento, estos nuevos blancos se habían vuelto más duros que nunca y cada ataque que descargábamos no le hacía mas que cosquillas a la criatura. Yo, sin embargo, no estaba del todo descorazonada, puesto que sabía que el Heartless no era invencible y que ahora no podía atacarnos. Pero, de nuevo, me equivoqué. Porque cuando menos lo esperamos, su torso comenzó a girar como un tornado, el cual nos atrajo a todos dentro de su poderosa corriente de aire y nos hirió varias veces. Caímos al suelo e intentamos levantarnos, pero nuestras piernas eran prácticamente piernas sujetas a nuestros cuerpos. A estas alturas, Aeris conjuró su más poderoso hechizo en todos nosotros y nos devolvió un poco de nuestra fuerza y Leon y Akane entraron al combate también... Los dos nuevos guerreros fueron muy bienvenidos por nosotros, ya que sus golpes tenían más poder que los nuestros.

Sin embargo, el Heartless no iba a caer tan fácilmente. Continuó convirtiendo su cuerpo en un tornado despiadado y pronto, inclusive Leon y Akane se hallaron a sí mismos tirados en el suelo. Pero la criatura estaba débil y yo lo sabía porque podía ver las abolladuras en su armadura y porque podía escucharla bufar de cansancio...

De nueva cuenta, el Heartless descargó su poderoso ataque y esta vez, tenía la intención de matarnos a todos. No podía dejar que eso ocurriera. Conforme lo vi acercarse a nosotros, pensé en Wilheim; pensé en todo lo que había hecho para verme viva... No podía morir ahora. No moriría. Y así, me levanté y acumulé la poca fuerza que me quedaba y agité mi espátula con furia hacia el torso del monstruo. Mi arma cortó el metal como un cuchillo caliente corta mantequilla y la criatura emitió un aterrador alarido de agonía. Sin embargo, todavía no estaba derrotada, pues su armadura aún brillaba con odio. Caí al suelo, incapaz de realizar otro movimiento, y aguardé a lo peor...

Pero para mi asombro, un repentino resplandor me cegó por un momento y luego, vi como el monstruo comenzó a desaparecer. Del emblema en su pecho, un brillante corazón emergió, flotó sobre él durante unos segundos y luego se desvaneció, junto con el mismo Heartless. Y cuando todo fue claro de nuevo, vi a Sora, quien cayó al suelo inconsciente, sosteniendo la Keyblade con ambas manos...

Rápidamente corrí a su lado y presioné mi oído contra su pecho. Su corazón latía todavía. Suspiré con alivió y murmuré:

- Gracias a Dios...

- ¡Rayos! – exclamó el perro, dejándose caer sobre su trasero. - ¡Eso estuvo cerca! ¡Casi creí que habíamos perdido al amo de la Keyblade!

- Sí, eso estuvo cerca. – añadió el pato. – Bueno, al menos estamos bien y él está bien. ¡Ahora podemos encontrar al rey!

- ¿El rey? – Ranma preguntó, sin aliento. Giró sus ojos y murmuró: - ¿Saben qué? No hablemos más por esta noche. Creo que me voy a ir a dormir...

- Los Heartless han perdido a su líder, sin duda alguna. – Aeris intervino. – Pasará algo de tiempo antes de que se atrevan a acercarse a nosotros. Por ahora, podremos descansar tranquilos.

- ¿Cómo está Cid? – preguntó Akane.

- Todavía está inconsciente, pero está bien. – replicó Aeris. Entonces miró al pato y al perro y emitió un jadeo. - ¡Oh, perdónenme! No tuve oportunidad de presentarlos, muchachos. Ellos son Donald y Goofy y están aquí por este muchachito. – añadió y señaló a Sora.

- ¿Él? ¿Por qué? – pregunté.

- Bueno, órdenes del rey. – el perro, es decir Goofy, replicó. – Eh, si quieres, te lo diremos mañanita. Por ahora, creo que será mejor que descansemos.

- ¡¿Descansar! – exclamó el pato, con furia. - ¿Cómo que descansar? ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, Goofy! ¡Es como tú lo dijiste: órdenes del REY!

- Tienen que descansar. – dijo Leon, firmemente. – Vengan conmigo, les mostraré donde pueden dormir.

Goofy rápidamente lo siguió conforme se alejaba de nosotros. Donald aguardó unos momentos y luego sólo cruzó sus brazos y se fue, gruñendo quién sabe cuantas cosas.

- Así que... ¿Él es el amo de la Keyblade? – preguntó Akane, arrodillándose mi lado.

- Sí. – contesté. – Te lo contaré todo mañana. Por ahora, todos necesitamos descansar. Sobre todo Sora. La batalla fue agotadora... – me callé para despedirme de Leon, quién nos decía adiós. Me volteé para ver a Ranma, Aeris y Yuffie, quienes estaban al lado de Cid. Él estaba comenzando a despertar y conforme abría sus ojos, decía cientos de groserías, tantas que incluso había algunas que yo no conocía. – Akane... – murmuré, en una voz emocionada, - ¡Tengo el presentimiento de que vamos a dejar el pueblo Traverse muy pronto!


	5. Capítulo Cuatro: Nuevos aliados

Antes que nada, agradezco a las personas que me han hecho reseñas (gracias, mi buen Jorge Octavio) y a todo el que sea lo bastante osado como para leer esta cosa, jeje. 

La verdad, no sé cuanto voy a tardar en traducir el resto de la historia, gracias a todo el maldito trabajo de la universidad... ténganme paciencia, por favor.

Hasta entonces, ojalá que disfruten el capítulo. Hasta luego :) .

Capítulo Cuatro: Nuevos aliados 

Desperté de mi profundo sueño al sentir como una suave mano acariciaba mi mejilla. Su toque era tan frío como el rocío de la mañana, pero estaba lleno de erotismo y lujuria... Me congelé conforme bajó hacia mi cuello y se arrastró hacia mi pecho y conformé lentamente resbaló hacia mi estómago y luego bajó más y más... y cuando estaba por tocar mi sexo, susurré en una voz baja y excitada:

- ¿Ukyo?

- Me temo que no. – respondió una voz femenina y llena de lujuria. – Pero estoy segura de que puedo entretenerte más que cualquier otra mujer sobre la que hayas posado tus ojos.

Reconocí el aliento de Morrigan al instante y me incorporé. Ahí estaba la súcuba, mirándome con una sonrisa sensual dibujada en sus espléndidos labios... Su suave piel, su toque helado todavía corría por mi cuerpo, alborotándome, poseyéndome, dominándome y doblándome a su voluntad lujuriosa... Me sonrojé y dejé escapar un pequeño jadeo de mi boca excitada. No soy muy listo en cuanto a las mujeres se refiere y nada valiente del todo. Y en particular, esta agresiva dama me aterraba, pues su mano indiscreta me tentaba aún sin tocarme.

Pero ya había enfrentado a una súcuba antes. Y la que conocía era tan bella como ella. Era una dama del erotismo, una diosa de la sensualidad y la lujuria. Cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, ella rápidamente me atrapó con su hechizo y no pretendía liberarme de él. Pero el amor que le tenía a una chica mortal, un amor eterno y puro fue todo lo que necesité para salvarme y conquistarla. El amor y la devoción que le tengo a Ukyo jamás sucumbirán ante nadie... Aunque, debo admitir, vacilé más de una vez al sentir sus ojos penetrantes y tentadores sobre mí.

Pero no podía dejar que ningún deseo vano destruyera mi sed inmortal por ella. Meneé la cabeza repetidamente y tartamudeé:

- Usted... Usted es muy hermosa, mi-mi señora... Pero a-aunque me gustaría, n-no puedo...

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó, mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacía mí. Me sostuvo entre sus brazos y no me dejó escapar de su agarre. Podía oler su aliento... Incluso podía probar sus labios. - ¿Por qué no, Wilheim? Ambos somos criaturas de la oscuridad. ¿No sería grandioso si tan sólo nos uniéramos en un frenesí de pasión? ¿No deseas ser uno conmigo?

- ¿Estoy soñando? – pregunté. No por el hecho de que no pudiera creer que una mujer hermosa se arrojara hacia mí (pues era una tentadora lujuriosa del destino), sino porque sé que las súcubas se alimentan de sus víctimas cuando éstas duermen plácida y profundamente. Y si aquello era un sueño, entonces estaba en grave peligro...

- No, no lo es. – respondió, para mi alivio. - ¿No me deseas? – repitió y su voz fue aún más tentadora que antes.

- No puedo negar que mi cuerpo sí lo hace. – admití, luchando contra mi propia excitación y apartándola de mí con gentileza. – Pero mi corazón le pertenece a una chica mortal.

- Ella nunca lo sabrá, amor. – insistió Morrigan. – Acuéstate. – Ordenó y por un momento, casi lo hice, pero me resistí.

- Quizás tengas razón. – repliqué. – Pero yo sí. Y traición más grande que esa no puede haber. Mi alma no le pertenece a ningún hombre: sólo a Dios, y mi corazón le pertenece a mi querida Ukyo. – dejé escapar un suspiro y me excitación desapareció. – Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer esto. Sólo te suplico que no vuelvas a hacer lo que has hecho... No puedo traicionarla.

- Vaya, vaya. – Morrigan murmuró y la lujuria en su rostro desapareció para ser reemplazada por desilusión. – Ustedes dos han mostrado mucha resistencia... Incluso cuando no deseaba quedarme con sus almas.

- Sí. – dije. Después de todo, tenía razón: no había tratado de devorar nuestros espíritus, lo cual era muy alentador... – Sé que no nos amenazaste. Y por ello, te agradezco.

- No soy estúpida. – replicó, secamente. – Hay otros aquí. Un cuerpo frío no hablaría muy bien de mí, ¿o sí? – y con esto dicho, me dio la espalda y dejó la habitación.

Una vez que hubo desaparecido, me dejé a mí mismo caer sobre mis rodillas y suspiré con alivio.

- No puedo creer esto. – murmuré para mis adentros. – De todos los lugares, he venido a caer en aquel donde una súcuba despiadada deambula. Ni siquiera la reina de Urthalien tenía sangre tan fría corriendo por sus venas. Desearía que estuvieras aquí, mi querida Camille. El tener una compañera como tú, una defensora que no se da por vencida, sería muy bueno.

Me volví a incorporar y dejé el cuarto oscuro.

El pueblo Halloween estaba muy callado. Casi no había monstruos vagando por ahí y aquellos que estaban fuera de sus escondites apenas hablaban. La gran celebración había durado toda la noche y los habitantes del pueblo todavía estaban cansados. En verdad hubiera sido algo asombroso que presenciar, pero la tristeza que había en nosotros en aquel tiempo nos hubiera impedido disfrutarlo. Pero el descanso había revivido la poca esperanza que tenía en ese momento; la miseria me había dejado. Respiré profundamente y saboreé el aroma de la luna y las estrellas y comencé a caminar por el pueblo.

Busqué a Jack Skellington y a Ryoga, pero no había ni rastro de ellos. Supongo que nuestro anfitrión todavía estaba en su casa, o en el laboratorio del Dr. Finkelstein. En cuanto a Ryoga, ¿qué puedo decir? Ni siquiera me molesté en buscarlo, pues sé que ese mortal no puede ser hallado del todo, salvo por casualidad. Aún así, sabía que no podía estar lejos. Supuse que no podía ser tan estúpido como para dejar el pueblo sin saber qué había más allá de aquel horizonte brumoso...

- ¡Oye...! ¡Wilheim! – escuché, de pronto.

Giré mi cabeza hacia mi derecha y vi a Sakura, quien me estaba llamando. La saludé y corrí a su lado.

- Hola, Sakura. – dije.

- Hola... – musitó. Me parecía que el descanso también había hecho maravillas con ella, pues su rostro estaba lleno de entusiasmo y no había tristeza en sus ojos. - ¿Dormiste bien? – preguntó.

- Siempre lo hago. – repliqué. – Los vampiros dormimos muy bien. El que no podamos cerrar los ojos es un acontecimiento extraño. Incluso cuando la tristeza y la desesperación reinan en las caras de todos.

- Ah, acerca de eso... – murmuró. – Siento haber sido tan fría anoche. Es sólo que, cuando los vi a ti y a tu amigo, creí que quizás venían con alguien más... Cuando vi que tu amigo traía una cinta en la cabeza, creí que podía ser... él.

- Entiendo.

- Lo siento.

- No tienes porqué sentirlo. Debo confesar que Jack nos dijo que había otros como nosotros en el pueblo Halloween y, por un momento, pensé que quizá alguno de ustedes podía haber sido mi querida Ukyo. Pero soy desafortunado y por ello, sabía que no podía estar aquí. Y cuando los vi, tan sólo confirmé mis creencias y la desesperación se apoderó de mí. Por ello, también te pido disculpas.

- No hay cuidado. – pausó por un momento y luego preguntó: - ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Eso depende. – contesté. – He vivido por sesenta y ocho años, pero mi cuerpo y corazón tienen solamente diecisiete.

- Ah... Es que... tenía curiosidad, porque hablas... extraño.

Reí y dije:

- Hablo chistoso. Sí, eso es lo que Ukyo me dice.

- Pero no lo tomes a mal. – añadió. – Me gusta. Es un buen atributo tuyo...

Reí de nuevo, al igual que ella y ambos nos mantuvimos quedos por un tiempo. Debo decir me sentí halagado por las palabras de Sakura... y perturbado también. Pues se sonrojaba y cuando el rostro de una mujer se torna rojo, el mío también. Decidí que ya era tiempo de hablar de algo más.

- ¿Quién es él? – pregunté.

- ¿Qué?

- Aquel que buscas. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Ah... Se llama... – y cuando murmuró el nombre, sus ojos brillaron con alegría y emoción (y, me atrevo a decir, que ello me alivió mucho)... – Ryu. Es el hombre más fuerte del mundo... Y también el más guapo.

- ¿Cómo es él?

- Es casi tan alto como tú... Pero es mucho más grande. Tú sabes... Se ve mucho más fuerte. Siempre viste un Karate-gi blanco y una cinta roja en la cabeza. Tiene cabello castaño oscuro y ojos cafés... y una hermosa cara masculina. Dios, es divino... – rió y se sentó a la orilla de una tranquila fuente y yo me le uní. – Es un peleador callejero y viaja por el mondo, buscando oponentes. No pelea porque está enojado: sólo lo hace para volverse más fuerte, porque quiere encontrar el verdadero significado de la palabra "guerrero". Como yo lo veo, pelea para obtener conocimiento.

- Un filósofo, según veo. – intervine. – Tiene un método poco ortodoxo, he de decir... Mas busca una respuesta a una pregunta que pocos se hacen. Es digno de admiración.

- ¡Exacto! – Sakura exclamó, con una risilla. – Ah, y aunque es un lobo solitario, la mayoría de las veces que lo he visto, ha estado con su mejor amigo, Ken Masters. Él también es muy lindo, pero es más exhibicionista y payaso. Es bueno, pero... – entonces se mantuvo queda y suspiró mientras una sonrisa soñadora se dibujaba en sus labios.

- Entiendo. – dije. – Así es como yo me siento cuando Ukyo está a mi lado.

- ¿Cómo es ella? Anda, es tu turno.

- Es en verdad una visión divina. El verla es mirar a Venus misma. Cuando poso mis ojos sobre ella, soy cegado por su brillo angelical, pero aún así la continúo mirando. No me importa si no vuelvo a ver nada más... Es un poco más alta que tú. Su cabello es castaño oscuro, como el tuyo, pero es largo y cae por su espalda como una cascada hecha de los troncos más hermosos provenientes de los bosques más bellos. Su piel es blanca, como la nieve, pero está llena de vida y es suave como el algodón. Sus ojos son aterradores... Cada vez que me ve con su mirada azul, mi corazón deja de latir y muero. Pero sucumbo felizmente... – dejé de hablar por unos momentos y luego decidí que era hora de saber en donde se hallaba mi amigo. – Sakura, ¿sabes dónde está Ryoga?

- Creo que está con Jack, Vincent y Felicia. – replicó. – Todos están en la casa de Jack... Hablé con él hace rato. Estaba preocupado y alterado.

- ¿A qué se debe eso?

- Morrigan trató de... – pausó y no encontró más palabras.

- No digas más. – interrumpí. – También me tentó.

- ¿También? Dios, esa mujer es incontrolable. Desde que llegué aquí, no ha hecho nada mas que molestar a Vincent. Y ahora, parece que va a estar molestándolos a ustedes también.

- Es una súcuba: no puedes culparla por ello. Sería lo mismo que odiar a un vampiro porque él o ella beben sangre... – pausé por un segundo y luego confesé: - Lo cual me recuerda que mi sed inhumana está empezando a debilitarme. Aunque estoy renuente a aceptarlo, debo alimentarme.

- Ah... – Sakura murmuró. - ¿Por qué no vamos con ellos? Quizás Vincent sabrá qué hacer.

- No lo creo. No es un vampiro. La única manera en la cual podría ayudar, sería ofreciéndome su garganta. Pero no le pediré tal cosa, por supuesto.

- ¿Lo matarías?

- En absoluto. He hallado una manera de beber de mis víctimas sin matarlas... Por lo general, las atrapo por sorpresa y me alimento de ellas tan rápidamente que sus ojos no pueden verme. Sea como sea, únicamente necesito unos tragos. Mientras más poderoso sea el ser, mejor me sentiré.

- Bueno, vamos, entonces. Si Vincent no es voluntario, quizás Felicia lo sea. O quizás yo lo sea. Pero siempre y cuando me prometas no lastimarme mucho, ¿de acuerdo?

- No haré eso. Puedes confiar en mí. – aseguré, con una sonrisa traviesa.

Como Sakura había adivinado, mi amigo, nuestro anfitrión, la mujer-gato y el hombre oscuro estaban dentro de la casa del esqueleto. Ryoga estaba mirando hacia fuera por la ventana, mientras Felicia, Vincent y Jack hablaban entre ellos y este último sostenía unos planos en su mano huesuda. Felicia parecía estar muy emocionada y vi que, en el rostro de mi amigo, reinaban la felicidad y la esperanza. No necesité nada más para sentir aún más curiosidad, así que caminé hacia él y le pregunté:

- ¿Qué noticias hay de nuestros compañeros, Ryoga?

- ¡Ah, Wilheim! – exclamó. - ¡Ahí estás! Te estaba buscando desde la ventana. Fui a buscarte al pueblo hace un rato, pero no te pude encontrar en ningún lugar. Bueno, al menos ahora estás aquí.

- Sí, así es. – dije. Me volví hacia Jack, Felicia y Vincent, quienes me estaban mirando y les saludé. – Hola, amigos. Veo que el descanso en verdad nos ha dado más vigor del que esperaba; todos están muy entusiasmados y eso me alivia. Pero, debo preguntar, ¿por qué están todos tan felices? ¿Han ideado alguna cosa para hallar a los que deseamos ver?

- Bueno, no exactamente, mi estimado Wilheim. – Jack contestó y puso los planos en una mesa de madera frente a él. – Sin embargo, el Dr. Finkelstein y yo encontramos una manera para llevarlos al aire y ¡hacia el espacio! Verás, nos las hemos arreglado para idear un artificio capaz de controlar la energía que se libera de una explosión de nitroglicerina. Así pues, ¡hemos inventado un propulsor que funcionará inclusive en la oscuridad del espacio!

- Eso es muy impresionante, pero me temo que no quiero visitar el cosmos, sino hallar a los que he perdido. – dije.

- Ah, cierto, tú no sabes... – Ryoga intervino. – Me lo acaban de explicar hace algunos momentos. Así está la cosa, Wilheim: el Dr. Finkelstein ha descubierto que nuevas estrellas han estado apareciendo en el cielo y estas estrellas son otros mundos que pueden ser alcanzados muy rápidamente con una... nave "Gummi".

- Muy bien, ahora estoy interesado. – murmuré y una súbita excitación comenzó a crecer dentro de mí. – Continúa hablando.

- Pero la cosa es que no tenemos una nave Gummi. – interrumpió Felicia. – El Doc se ha dado cuenta de que hay muchas de esas naves vagando por los cielos del pueblo Halloween. Como ninguna de ellas ha aterrizado, el Doc y Jack han tratado de idear una nave Gummi de su propio diseño para que nos saque de aquí, ¿entiendes?

- Entiendo. – repliqué. – Y parece ser que el momento de irnos está acercándose, ¿no es así?

- Sí, así es. – dijo Vincent, mas noté sarcasmo en su voz. – Tenemos una turbina, pero nos hace falta la parte más importante de la nave: la nave misma. Me pregunto si podrá ser construida... – añadió, dándole un rápido vistazo a Jack.

- ¡Claro que es posible! – aseguró él. – Si el Dr. Finkelstein pudo construir renos voladores no-muertos que halaron un ataúd para llevarme por el cielo el año pasado, no dudo que esto sea pan comido para él.

- ¡Ah, no me habían comentado nada sobre esto, muchachos! – Sakura exclamó y brincó de alegría. - ¡Sí! ¡Pronto nos iremos! ¡No puedo esperar!

- No te emociones demasiado Sakura. – Vincent dijo. – Como dije, nos falta un largo trecho. Además todavía debemos de armar la nave con algo que mantenga a los enemigos lejos.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó la muchacha.

- Porque dudo que las naves que vuelan en los cielos sean amistosas. – replicó el hombre oscuro. Después de un momento de silencio, una sonrisa sombría se esparció en sus labios y dijo: - Digamos que tengo una corazonada acerca de este tipo de cosas. No puede ser tan fácil.

- No seas aguafiestas, Vincent. – Felicia gimió. – En vez de desanimarnos, ¿por qué no tratas de alentarnos?

- Lo siento. – dijo Vincent. – No soy muy bueno cuando a dar ánimos se refiere. Y supongo que Wilheim comparte mi opinión. ¿No lo crees, Wilheim?

Cuando dijo estas palabras, todos se voltearon hacia mí, con rostros confundidos. Yo cerré mis ojos, me crucé de brazos y repliqué:

- Desperté con nuevas esperanzas corriendo por mis venas. Simplemente no puedo compartir tu opinión. No podemos perder la esperanza, o todo lo que ustedes, Jack y el Dr. Finkelstein han estado haciendo habrá sido en vano. – pausé por un momento y luego añadí, con una sonrisa: - Todo está tranquilo... ¿Recuerdas? ¿O has olvidado tus propias palabras, tu propio consejo? Porque si es así entonces, ¿cómo esperas que confíe en las intenciones del destino, cuando ni siquiera escuchas tu propia voz?

- Sí, claro. Todo está tranquilo. – apenas musitó y agarró más planos y los estudió en silencio. Ni una palabra más provino de su boca fría.

El gélido silencio pasó de ser una mera pausa a un momento incómodo. Todos nos veían a Vincent y a mí, esperando que alguno dijera algo más. Pero todo había sido dicho. Sólo podía dejar que el hombre sombrío estudiara lo que quería. Por mi parte, yo estaba un poco enojado con él. ¿Cómo podía haber dicho aquellas cosas la noche anterior, cuando no había esperanza en su corazón? Sería lo mismo escuchar a un cura hablar acerca de Dios cuando ni siquiera cree en el Cielo... Sus palabras de la noche anterior, las cuales habían hecho que un pequeño rayo de esperanza brillara sobre mi alma atormentada se habían convertido en un amargo veneno que me enfurecía y provocaba que mi sed se acrecentara. Y cuando mi hambre de sangre se hizo más grande, Ryoga finalmente rompió el silencio al preguntarme:

- ¿Te sientes bien, Wilheim? Te ves terrible...

Volteé a verlo y supe lo que quería decir. El brillo de mis ojos se había vuelto más fiero que el de una antorcha y las venas que corrían bajo mi piel podían ser fácilmente distinguidas y mis colmillos habían duplicado su tamaño. Asentí y dije:

- Estoy bien. Pero tengo sed. Es algo que no deseo hacer, ciertamente... Sin embargo, debo alimentarme.

Jack, Felicia, Sakura y Ryoga se miraron el uno al otro, mientras Vincent mantuvo su vista clavada en los planos. Después de un instante, Jack dijo:

- Bueno, supongo que puedes cazar a unos de nuestros amigos. Dales un buen susto para que estén felices: nuestros vampiros siempre lo hacen. Pero no los lastimes, ¿de acuerdo?

Reí al escucharle. En verdad había visto a los vampiros que vivían en el pueblo Halloween la noche anterior. Pero no eran parecidos a ningún otro hijo de Caín que hubiera conocido. Parecían ser jóvenes Nosferatu, mas no eran tan horrendos y no tenían colmillos tan grandes. Esto me hizo preguntarme a mí mismo si alimentarme de algún monstruo que merodeara el lugar sería algo sano y no un suicidio.

- Agradezco su preocupación, señor Skellington. – repliqué. – Pero me temo que no necesito la sangre de un monstruo corriendo por mis venas: podría ser fatal. – expliqué, sin estar del todo seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.

- Ah, es una pena. – dijo el esqueleto. – Bueno... supongo que no matas a tus presas, ¿verdad?

- En absoluto. – respondí. – Han pasado veinte años, quizá un poco más, desde que extinguí la vida de una de mis víctimas. Pero debo decir que mientras más poderoso sea aquel que ofrezca su garganta, más dulce será el sabor de su sangre, más energía recuperaré y necesitaré menos gotas de su elixir.

- En tal caso, deberías pedírselo a Morrigan. – Vincent intervino, con una voz fría. – Es vieja y fuerte. Estoy seguro de que su sangre ha de ser... muy apetecible.

- No creo que esa sea muy buena idea. – Sakura murmuró.

- Sí, dímelo a mí. – Felicia añadió.

- Entonces déjenlo beber de ustedes. – Jack sugirió. – Ustedes dos son poderosas y no creo que les cause ningún daño.

- Ningún daño. – aseguré. – Sin embargo, necesito su permiso. Les juro que únicamente sentirán un leve pinchazo... pero luego, no sentirán nada. – añadí, pero esto último fue una mentira... No podía retenerles la verdad y así pues dije, con una voz nerviosa: - Salvo por un incontrolable e inacabable placer.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Felicia y sus ojos se llenaron de confusión. - ¿Detecto coqueteo en todo esto? ¿O me perdí de algo?

Estaba a punto de explicar, pero antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, el Alcalde del pueblo Halloween apareció detrás de nosotros, subiendo las escaleras de espiral a toda prisa. Su rostro no era parecido al de la otra noche: su color rosa se había desvanecido en un blanco espectral; sus ojos eran desesperados y amarillentos y su boca revelaba tristeza y miedo a la vez.

- ¡¡Jack! ¡¡Jack! – gritó. - ¡Tienes que ayudarnos! ¡Oogie Boogie ha mandado más de sus monstruos al pueblo Halloween! ¡¡Son esas malvadas gárgolas, Jack! ¡Por favor, están destruyendo las estatuas y las luces! ¡¡Si nadie las detiene, no habrá pueblo Halloween en el cual celebrar la siguiente Noche de Brujas!

- ¡Ah, Oogie Boogie! – exclamó Jack para sí y sus ojos vacíos y negros se llenaron de ira. - ¡Guíeme, Alcalde! ¡Detendré a estas criaturas!

- Yo te ayudaré, Jack. – dijo Vincent y se levantó de su asiento. Bajó su mano hasta su cadera y desenfundó una pistola de plata. Aunque no le temo a las armas de aliento de fuego, sentí que ésta era especial y podía liberar alguna especie de magia oscura que corría por las venas del hombre... – Felicia, ayúdanos, por favor. El resto de ustedes, quédense aquí. Es peligroso salir. Vamos. Encontremos a Morrigan. – y con esto dicho, el esqueleto, la mujer-gato y Vincent se fueron con el Alcalde.

Miré a la silla vacía en la cual Vincent se había sentado, mientras Ryoga y Sakura corrieron hacia las ventanas y buscaron a los guerreros. Luego de unos momentos, caminé hacia las escaleras y desenvainé mi espada. Ryoga se percató de esto y me preguntó, corriendo hacía mí:

- ¿Qué haces? Vincent nos dijo que nos quedáramos aquí.

- Eso es porque no desea que ningún mal caiga sobre nosotros. – repliqué. – Por eso es que iré: pues ningún daño puede ser hecho a mi cuerpo inmortal.

Y cuando dije estas palabras, la espada mágica que sostenía, el arma de misterio llamada Renamark, comenzó a resplandecer. El acero, que parece ser el cuerpo de una avispa mítica, brilló como si se tratara de una roca oscura siendo devorada por un fuego despiadado. Los ojos de Ryoga y Sakura se llenaron de asombro y ambos retrocedieron unos pasos. El arma comenzó a gruñir, pues había sido invocada por mi mano... y ahora tenía sed de sangre, al igual que yo. Mis ojos violetas brillaron con más fiereza y más horriblemente que antes y de nuevo hablé.

- Vamos ya. Debemos de ayudarles. Ryoga, sé que un gran poder duerme en tu cuerpo, pues ya lo he visto desatado. Y Sakura, estoy consciente de que posees una gran fuerza... libérala ahora. – Y así pues, bajé las escaleras y salí de la casa de Jack, con mis dos amigos siguiéndome. Mantuvieron mi paso, pero también su distancia... Supongo que el súbito cambio en mi rostro los había confundido y que no deseaban verlo más.

Rápidamente corrimos a la plaza principal (La Plaza Guillotina), donde los monstruos estaban destruyendo y dañando todo lo que se hallaba a su paso. Como el Alcalde había dicho, eran gárgolas: demonios alados púrpuras con garras afiladas y con ojos brillantes, amarillos y amenazadores en sus horrendas caras. Tenían un extraño símbolo en su pecho y no sabía si vestían pieles o no. Tenía la forma de un corazón, sólo que estaba roto y su color era aquel de los abismos que están en el universo... Pero estos monstruos no me asustaban. Había visto ojos más aterradores y amenazantes que esos y también blandía a Renamark, una espada de un terrible poder, la cual hacía que mis propios ojos resplandecieran con más fiereza que los de las criaturas.

No nos llevó mucho tiempo ver a nuestros compañeros. Estaban peleando con gran poder y rapidez... Me impresioné mucho cuando vi a Jack transformar sus piernas huesudas y largas en figuras inimaginables para derrotar a sus enemigos. Cuando se ponía en guardia, se veía horrible y amenazador, como una araña que está por saltar sobre su presa indefensa. Una gárgola intentó atacarlo por la retaguardia pero él simplemente la saltó y cuando sus ojos se clavaron sobre ella, disparó una bola de fuego de la palma de su mano e incineró a la criatura. Cuando uno de aquellos monstruos moría, se desvanecía en el aire mientras su alma (o al menos eso era lo que parecía ser aquel tintineo de luz blanca) dejaba su cuerpo para nunca ser vista de nuevo...

"Qué pena." Pensé. "Y pensar que aquí hubiera podido saciar mi sed con estos seres malévolos, en vez de pedirle a las damas que ofrezcan sus gargantas."

No perdí más tiempo y corrí hacia mis enemigos. Conforme lo hice, vi a Felicia, Morrigan y Vincent, quienes peleaban contra las gárgolas, sin piedad en sus movimientos. La mujer-gato era la más rápida de entre los tres; podía saltar de un lugar hacia otro en un instante y cortar a sus víctimas con sus garras afiladas, las cuales resplandecían con un color rojo y furioso. Ni siquiera el más feroz de los tigres podía igualar su fuerza y destreza; era simplemente una oponente mortal. En cambio, la súcuba apenas y se movía, pues sus alas oscuras podían volverse tan duras como el acero para protegerla de cualquier ataque o podían transformarse en cientos de picos los cuales rápidamente atravesaban a todo incauto que se atrevía acercársele. En cuanto a Vincent, usaba su poderosa pistola. Las balas que ésta disparaba estaban llenas de magia y todo enemigo que recibía una caía muerto al instante. Tenía muy buen tino y podía disparar una lluvia de proyectiles en menos de un segundo; ninguna criatura podía acercársele y luego alejarse.

Aunque los cuatro guerreros eran casi invencibles, el ejército de gárgolas era muy grande. Nuestros compañeros alcanzarían la victoria, sin duda alguna... Pero supuse que ayudarles no causaría daño. Sonreí para mí mismo y mi espada brilló aún más.

- ¡¿Qué hacen! – Vincent gritó. - ¡¡Les dije que se quedaran en la casa de Jack, niños! ¡¡Váyanse de aquí, es peligroso!

Ni siquiera me molesté en voltear a verle. Simplemente giré mi espada alrededor de mi cuerpo y corté a tres gárgolas por la mitad. Emitieron un frío chillido y desaparecieron. Entonces agité a Renamark una y otra vez y un fuerte viento provino de su punta. Todas las criaturas que estaban ante mí sintieron mis golpes y cayeron al suelo. Fue entonces cuando miré a Vincent y dije, con una carcajada:

- ¡El único peligro aquí es el que mi espada representa! ¡Continúen peleando y ganaremos dentro de poco tiempo!

Ryoga y Sakura podían decir lo mismo también, pues su fuerza y destreza eran muy superiores a los de los monstruos. Los golpes de mi amigo eran tan poderosos como los de un oso negro y también podía disparar un rayo flameante de sus manos cuando quisiera. Un fuerte grito provino de su garganta y mientras las palabras "Shishi – Hokoudan" hacían eco en las paredes de la plaza, la onda de energía atravesó a todos sus enemigos...

Aunque Sakura no era tan fuerte como el resto de nosotros, podía pelear contra sus oponentes sin mayor dificultad. También era capaz de disparar rayos azules de energía de sus manos, pero cuando lo hacía, se debilitaba por un instante y por ello uno de nosotros debía ir a protegerla. Cuando sus rodillas tocaban el suelo y su respiración se agitaba, yo me convertía en niebla, escapaba de los monstruos que peleaban contra mí y la ayudaba. Solamente me tomaba unos cuantos tajos el deshacerme de todas las gárgolas que deseaban dañarla: Renamark es capaz de destruir cualquier enemigo con tan sólo tocarlo. Tal es su poder. Cuando se levantaba de nuevo, regresaba con mis otros enemigos y los mataba en cuestión de segundos. Después de todo, no podía dejarlos esperando por una probada de mi espada, ¿o sí?

Después de únicamente diez minutos de ataques despiadados y feroces, lo que quedaba de la malvada nube de gárgolas había huido hacia la noche. Había sido una victoria fácil. Guardé mi espada y suspiré.

- Patéticos. ¿Qué creían que podían hacer en contra de nosotros? – murmuré, con una risilla.

- ¿Por qué viniste? – preguntó la voz de Vincent. Vi que caminaba hacia mí y que había furia en sus ojos. – Te dije que te quedaras en la casa de Jack. ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso? ¡Alguien pudo haber resultado herido!

- ¿Y sucedió? – pregunté y mis palabras se convirtieron en un desafío. – Nadie está herido. Además, ¿por qué te preocupas por mí? ¿No ves que no puedo ser tocado por esas gárgolas lastimeras? Pude haberlas matado a todas yo mismo. Poseo el poder de Renamark, la espada de los hijos de Caín.

- Pudimos habérnoslas arreglado sin tu ayuda. – replicó. Entonces nuestros ojos se encontraron y mi mirada violeta espectral sostuvo una fuerte pelea con sus irises rojos misteriosos. – No me importa que tengas esa espada. Daría igual si fuera una guadaña. La próxima vez, me vas a escuchar y no te pondrás en peligro, ¿entiendes?

- ¿Me estás dando órdenes? – respondí. Ahora sí estaba bastante molesto... - ¿Quién eres tú, para hablarle a un _Vampyr_ de tal modo? No seas tonto y mantén tu lengua tras tus labios. Soy mucho más viejo que tú; soy yo quien debería estar enojado contigo, pues eras tú quien se ponía en peligro.

- Podrás ser más viejo, en años. Pero tu corazón y tu cerebro son los de un niño. Y uno bastante necio, también; si en verdad fueras viejo y sabio, me habrías escuchado.

No puedo negar que tenía razón. Quizás fue ello lo que hizo que me enfureciera más.

- Niño o no... – gruñí. – Soy mucho más fuerte que tú.

- ¿Tú crees? Haz la prueba. – dijo Vincent y sus ojos brillaron de modo extraño.

- Con gusto. – repliqué y su rostro se iluminó con el resplandor de mi mirada violeta enardecida.

- ¡Ustedes dos, ya basta! – gritó Felicia. Rápidamente corrió a nuestro lado y puso sus fuertes garras sobre nuestros pechos. - ¡Dejen de pelear entre ustedes! Ganamos, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Ya estuvo bueno! – se volteó hacia Vincent y dijo: - No pasó nada. Fueron útiles; sabes que no son niños que necesitan de protección. – pausó por un segundo y luego me vio para añadir: - Y tú deberías tratar de no ser tan majadero. Si les dijo a ustedes que se quedaran quietos, fue porque se preocupa por ustedes.

Las palabras de la mujer-gato tocaron mi corazón e hicieron que mi ira se esfumara. No pude hacer mas que bajar mi cabeza con vergüenza. Sin embargo, Vincent se alejó de nosotros y dijo:

- Yo sólo trataba de cuidarlos. La próxima vez, no te diré nada, si eso te hace feliz.

Únicamente me quedé ahí, mientras el viento que soplaba acariciaba mi rostro con su toque frío y mientras los monstruos del pueblo Halloween regresaban a la Plaza Guillotina con miedo y confusión en sus rostros. Jack y los otros no perdieron más tiempo y regresaron a la casa del Dr. Finkelstein... pero no sin darme un rápido vistazo. Felicia se quedó a mi lado y esperó a que finalmente mirara hacia arriba de nuevo. Fue muy paciente, pues no me moví durante largo rato. Entonces, el silbido del viento se volvió igual de molesto que el soplido de una flauta sin afinar. Tuve que escapar de la cacofonía y así, alcé mi cabeza y comencé a caminar. Pero no fui a la casa del Dr. Finkelstein: no quería ver los ojos de mis amigos centrados sobre mí... Fui lo suficientemente afortunado para tener a Felicia detrás de mí.

Cuando la Plaza Guillotina quedó fuera de nuestra vista y las calles estaban vacías de todo ser, salvo por los ocasionales murciélagos que volaban por ellas, la mujer-gato preguntó:

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Por qué debía de estarlo? – repliqué. – Acabo de estar enojado y con alguien que trataba de protegerme. Protegerme de ningún daño, pues esas criaturas ni siquiera pudieron rasguñar mi piel y aunque lo hubieran logrado, la herida hubiera sanado rápidamente... Pero aún así, se preocupó por mí. Me siento como un tonto.

- Bueno... pues deberías. – Felicia dijo. – Pero eso no es malo. Al menos sabes que lo que hiciste estuvo mal.

- Sí.

- Además, ninguna espada, por más bella que sea, te puede hacer más fuerte. No existe tal acero.

Reí cuando la escuché. Desenfundé a Renamark y dije:

- Te equivocas. Tócala y conoce la verdadera esencia de la espada.

Se encogió de hombros y puso su mano sobre el mango. Pero cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se llenaron de asombro... Su boca se abrió, así como si fuera a decir algo, pero ningún sonido vino de ella. Después de unos segundos, retiró su mano de la espada y musitó:

- Vaya... eso fue impresionante.

- Sí. – reí. Pausé por un instante y luego añadí, con seriedad: - Pero la fortaleza que confiere es sólo fuerza bruta. No me da más inteligencia o agudeza. – guardé a Renamark y suspiré. – Sé lo que debo hacer. Pero es difícil hacerlo.

- Sí; pedir perdón nunca ha sido ni será fácil. – acordó Felicia. – Oye, mira el lado positivo: todavía estás vivo. Además, Vincent también debería de disculparse... te subestimó.

- Eso es verdad...

- No es fácil, especialmente porque todos los muchachos te estarán viendo. Pero no te preocupes: no diré que te digan nada malo. Después de todo, ¿para qué son los amigos?

- ¿Amigos? – pregunté, girando mi cabeza hacia ella, con una cálida sonrisa en mi rostro. – Gracias, debo decir. Eso es muy alentador... mi amiga.

- Sí, sí. – rió. – No tienes que decir nada. ¡Ah! Por cierto, ¿cómo te sientes? Digo, en cuanto al problemita de la sangre...

- Me había olvidado de ello. Pero ahora que lo mencionas, siento la necesitad de alimentarme una vez más.

- Si te dejo beber de mí, ¿me prometes que no me harás daño?

- Lo juro... – respondí y conforme ella dijo estas palabras y me miró con sus ojos felinos y mágicos y caminó hacia mí con su hermoso cuerpo mítico, me excité mucho. Tragué saliva y mi rostro se volvió rojo a la vez que tartamudee: - M... Me t-temo que no puedo p-pedirte tal c-cosa...

- ¡Ya bájale! – Felicia rió. – Vamos... Sé que no me harás daño... Pero no intentes nada más, ¿de acuerdo? Porque lo que dijiste hace rato todavía resuena en mis orejitas...

- No me atrevería. Además, no puedo traicionar a mi querida Ukyo.

- Ah, ¿tienes una novia? – preguntó. – No sabía eso... – dejó de hablar por un segundo y luego sonrió, agregando: - Bueno, eso es un alivio. Ahora sé que no intentarás nada... raro.

- ¡No! ¡En absoluto! – exclamé.

La mujer-gato no perdió más tiempo y echó su cabeza y cabello hacia atrás. Su hermoso cuello cubierto por vello blanco estaba quieto y esperaba mis colmillos... No podía rechazar tal invitación. Gentilmente, sostuve a Felicia entre mis brazos y la mordí. No hizo sonido alguno o tembló. En toda mi existencia, solamente había encontrado a dos seres que no habían sentido mi mordida... Ni siquiera Ukyo hubo estado desapercibida de mis colmillos hambrientos. Me sorprendí mucho cuando la mujer-gato ni siquiera jadeó... Gentilmente succioné su sangre. Mientras más bebía, más y más caíamos en los brazos del éxtasis y sus fuertes manos me apretaban contra ella. Trató de no gemir, pero luego de unos instantes, un levísimo alarido de placer escapó de sus labios.

No deseaba detenerme. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había probado sangre tan dulce. Era un delicioso vino para mí, pero no era el elixir que corría por las venas de mi Ukyo. Temblé de placer, como si una gentil brisa estuviera acariciando mi cuerpo. Por un momento, todo se volvió oscuro y el viento se tornó en una flama caliente que me consumió con su hambre lujuriosa.

Me detuve tan pronto sentí una gota de sudor correr por mi frente. La cabeza de Felicia cayó sobre mis hombros, mientras jadeaba por aire e intentaba no desmayarse. Estaba más fuerte que nunca: su sangre había sido una bebida vigorizante y no necesitaba más. La miré a los ojos y sonreí.

- Qué hermosa. – susurré. – Me avergüenza tener que hacerte pasar por esto. Lo siento mucho. No volveré a pedirte esto de nuevo.

- Está bien... – replicó. – De hecho, disfruté eso... Pero tenemos que ser cuidadosos. No me gustaría que pensaras que estás engañando a tu novia o algo así. Además, no me quiero acostumbrar mucho a ello. Por ahora, no me siento muy bien.

- Entonces, déjame llevarte a donde puedas descansar. – ofrecí. – Y no te preocupes; tu sangre podrá estar en mis venas, pero la memoria de mi Ukyo está en mi corazón. De cualquier manera, no creo que haga esto muy a menudo... Me aterra mucho hacérselo a mujeres hermosas... ¡en especial si otras diferentes a la que amo! – dije, con una risa.

Ella rió también y movió su cabeza de arriba abajo. Después la llevé a un cuarto en la casa del Dr. Finkelstein...

Siete días, en los cuales el sol no fue visto por mis ojos, pasaron rápidamente y sólo sus noches me mantuvieron vivo, hasta que finalmente Jack y el Dr. Finkelstein completaron su macabro experimento, el cual nos llevaría lejos del pueblo Halloween y hacia los desconocidos confines del espacio...

Durante ese tiempo, tuve la oportunidad de conocer a mis nuevos compañeros, al igual que Ryoga. Eventualmente, Vincent y yo nos pedimos disculpas. Fue algo muy difícil para ambos: cuando le dije que lo sentía por todo lo ocurrido, ni por un segundo dejé de mover mis pies nerviosos y él, por su parte, casi no me miró a los ojos. Sin embargo, una vez que terminó el episodio amargo, nos volvimos mucho más cercanos (en otras palabras, me hablaba con una voz menos fría que antes y con Vincent, eso es decir mucho) y eso fue alentador.

Sakura y Felicia se convirtieron en amigas extraordinarias y cuando la noche venía y oscurecía todo con sus sombras, siempre me estaban esperando, junto con Ryoga, en la Plaza Guillotina. Los cuatro nos sentábamos y hablábamos por horas y horas. De hecho, eran ellos quienes hablaban la mayoría de las veces; yo únicamente escuchaba sus conversaciones mortales. Todo lo que hablaban era bastante irrelevante, pero sus palabras eran deliciosas; era en verdad una excelente manera de ignorar la tragedia que había caído sobre nosotros. La mayoría de las veces, sus palabras se convertían en discusiones gastronómicas... Hubiera deseado unirme a sus charlas, pero lo único que podía probar en aquel entonces era la sangre y era el único sabor que podía recordar. Sin embargo, podía hacer unos comentarios acerca de bebidas alcohólicas, ya que algunas de mis víctimas pasadas habían bebido demasiado antes de caer a mis colmillos... De cualquier modo, ellos eran quienes hablaban, pero no se olvidaban de mí en lo absoluto, pues siempre me preguntaban cómo estaba, si necesitaba alimentarme y a veces, inclusive me preguntaban mi opinión respecto a ciertos temas, aunque fueron pocas las veces en las cuales pude responder. La plática entre mortales no ha sido mi especialidad desde hace mucho tiempo...

En cuanto a Morrigan, por lo general mantenía su distancia del resto de nosotros y la mayoría de las veces, guardaba sus comentarios para sí misma. No volvió a tentar a Ryoga o a mí nunca más y ni siquiera se molestó en cruzar palabras con nosotros... al menos por algún tiempo.

Durante las primeras tres noches, me alimenté solamente de la sangre de Felicia. Era lo suficientemente poderosa como para calmar mi sed inhumana con solamente unas gotas de sí misma. Era una bebida deliciosa y cuando la noche llegaba, me sentía feliz y excitado... aunque nunca tan alegre como cuando Ukyo me convenció de beber de ella. Sea como fuere, alimentarme dejó de ser un momento agonizante en el vacío de la noche y se convirtió en una experiencia formidable. Pero durante el reinado de la cuarta noche, algo pasó que no preví...

Felicia no estaba en los alrededores. Le pregunté a Jack de su paradero y me dijo que la última vez que la había visto, estaba en camino hacia el cementerio, buscando un poco de soledad. Decidí dejarla sola y caminé por la plaza, con no más compañía que la del viento nocturno y el tenue brillo de las estrellas.

De pronto, me detuve. Morrigan estaba parada ante mí, con una seca expresión en su cara. Aparentemente, ella también había estado caminando sin ser molestada por ningún susurro... No le había hablado desde la noche en la cual me había tentado. Mi boca sólo pudo formar un casi inaudible:

- Hola...

- Hola, Wilheim. – replicó, con una voz gélida. – Por favor, sé amable y apártate... Deseo seguir caminando, si eso no te molesta.

- Por supuesto... mas me preguntaba si podía unirme a ti en tu caminata. – dije.

- Seguro, ¿por qué no? Las calles están llenas de todo tipo de criaturas y muchas caminan juntas, aun cuando no se conozcan. Puedes caminar a mi lado, pero no creas que iniciaré una conversación contigo. No deseo hacerlo, si entiendes a lo que me refiero.

- Sí, entiendo.

Con esto dicho, continuó caminando, conmigo a su lado. Pasamos al lado de muchos monstruos y todos ellos nos saludaron con rostros sonrientes. Yo les devolví el saludo, pero Morrigan se mantuvo queda...

No nos detuvimos y ella nos guió lejos de la Plaza Guillotina y lejos de la mirada de todo ser. Después de un rato, nos detuvimos al pie del monte místico y oscuro, el Monte Moonlight. Ella se congeló y cerró sus ojos. Esto me preocupó y me pregunté si al ir a ese lugar desolado con ella no había sido un error fatal. Incluso traté de leer su mente; es una habilidad sombría que puedo usar cuando me venga en gana, pero solamente la uso cuando mi vida está en peligro... Pero sus pensamientos me eran desconocidos. Y al fin, me dijo:

- ¿Qué deseas? – preguntó. Se volteó hacia mí y noté que sus ojos estaban llenos de lujuria. - ¿Has reconsiderado mi oferta?

Estaba por contestar "no", dar la media vuelta y huir de ella. Pero tuve la suerte suficiente de idear un plan brillante, el cual haría las cosas más fáciles para ambos...

- Lo he hecho, en cierto modo. – repliqué, con una sonrisa. Debo confesar que en el interior, estaba aterrado, pero no podía vacilar ahora, pues si lo hacía, sólo Dios sabe lo que hubiese ocurrido... – Sí, la he reconsiderado.

- Me da gusto oír eso. – murmuró y una sonrisa lujuriosa se dibujó en sus labios. Lentamente caminó hacia mí, moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro, tentándome con cada paso que daba. Puso sus brazos alrededor de mí y acercó sus labios a los míos... – Me alegra que hayas decidido sucumbir al placer.

- Lo he decidido. – dije y rápidamente puse mi mano sobre su boca. – Pero no como tú crees.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó, con extrañeza en sus ojos.

Decidí que había de ser rápido y astuto en mi plan o de lo contrario, fracasaría. Y así pues, sin dar respuesta a su pregunta, rápidamente abrí mi boca y clavé mis colmillos en su piel. Emitió un grito de sorpresa e intentó alejarme y casi logró apartarse de mi agarre, pues era mucho más poderosa que yo...

Pero no podía dejar que eso sucediera. Rápidamente comencé a succionar la sangre de la súcuba y la llené del éxtasis que tanto ansiaba. Sus manos combatientes pronto dejaron de luchar y me abrazaron... Sabía que no la mataría. Podía sentir su sonrisa lujuriosa y escuché sus gemidos y jadeos. Yo mismo no podía estar más feliz, pues el sabor de la sangre de Morrigan era mucho más delicioso que el de Felicia, pero no era tan bueno como el de mi amada. Era un licor dulce y ardiente y corrió por mis venas con gran rapidez, satisfaciéndome y apaciguando mi sed. Rompimos en un sudor cálido conforme nuestros cuerpos se contrastaban en formas inhumanas, formas a las cuales únicamente podemos llegar nosotros, los hijos de la noche. Sus gemidos llenaron el aire alrededor de mí y con cada alarido lujurioso que escapaba por sus labios, yo bebía con más vigor. Finalmente, ambos alcanzamos lo que podría ser descrito como el Elíseo y la solté. Sorprendentemente, fui yo quien cayó al suelo, sin fuerza, mientras ella dejaba que un último escalofrío de placer corriera por su espalda. Entonces me miró y dijo:

- Tramposo. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Fue un gran engaño, el que me tendiste. Pero lo disfruté mucho... – se arrodilló y tomó mi cabeza con sus manos. Cerré mis ojos y su cálido aliento entró por mi boca y pensé en el error que había cometido: me había dejado a mí mismo a su merced. Pero todo lo que hizo fue correr su lengua por mi oreja para luego susurrar en ella: - Esperaré la noche de mañana con ansia, cuando la sed te vuelva a atacar. Me has satisfecho por completo, mi ingenuo vampiro... y por este favor, perdonaré tus labios. Pero que no se te olvide que mañana por la noche mi sangre ha de correr por tus venas otra vez.

Se levantó y se alejó, dejándome sólo. Me recosté ahí por largo rato, respirando agitadamente y esperando a que mi fuerza volviera. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, me senté y murmuré para mí mismo:

- Debo dejar de disfrutar esto. Siento que ahora necesito más sangre, aunque he recuperado mi fuerza perdida... Deseo el suave cuello de Ukyo... – me percaté de lo que decía y meneé la cabeza. – Maldita sea mi lujuria. No quiero traicionarla de ningún modo. Pero no puedo ayunar por siempre... Te pido tu perdón, mi amor, dondequiera que estés... Gracias a Dios que Morrigan se apiadó de mí y no me poseyó. Su sangre y la de Felicia pueden estar corriendo por mis venas, pero también la suya lo hace. Mi corazón late sólo por ella y mis labios sólo pueden probar los suyos.

Me incorporé y corrí a la casa del Dr. Finkelstein.

- ¡¡EUREKA! – gritó Jack y su grito fue seguido por su propia risa histérica.

- ¡¡ESTÁ VIVO! ¡¡ESTÁ VIVO, SSSSÍÍÍÍ! – siseó el Dr. Finkelstein y rió junto con el esqueleto.

Sakura, Vincent, Felicia, Ryoga, Morrigan y yo rápidamente corrimos hacia el lugar del cual provenían las risas, hacia el laboratorio. Cuando cruzamos sus puertas, caímos en la cuenta de que nuestra hora finalmente había llegado: la nave al fin estaba construida.

El metal oscuro brillaba como la luz de una vela en una habitación oscura. Tenía la forma de la cabeza gigante de un buitre; un par de alas de ave se estiraban hacia los lados y aleteaban hacia arriba y abajo en una manera espectral, mientras las turbinas ardientes rugían en la parte de atrás. Un par de ojos amarillos miraban hacia lo que había frente a ellos sin moverse e iluminaban el cuarto con una mirada resplandeciente. Era nuestra propia nave Gummi, una máquina viva proveniente de las mentes de Jack y el Dr. Finkelstein: un ente metálico viviente esperando a ser usado para volar hacia las profundidades del espacio...

- ¡¡Sí! – Jack rió. - ¡Está terminada! ¡Ahí la tienen, amigos míos! ¡Justo como prometimos! ¡La próxima vez, confío en que tomen más en serio nuestras palabras! – añadió, a la vez que miraba a Vincent.

- Ciertamente lo haré. – respondió él e, increíblemente, sonrió. – La veo, pero no lo creo...

- ¡Oh, sí! – exclamó Sakura y brincó en el aire. - ¡Finalmente podremos encontrar a Ryu!

- ¡Y a Akane! – añadió Ryoga, con una risa emocionada.

- Y a Ukyo... – murmuré para mí miso y luego dije: - Finalmente la esperanza ha dejado de ser un mero sueño. Creo que ninguno de nosotros les puede agradecer los suficiente, amigos.

- ¡Ah, no lo menciones! – Jack replicó. - ¡Estaremos bien! Pero no pueden irse todavía...

- Eso es cierto. Tendremos que pasar los siguientes dos días revistando errores... Aunque me atrevo a decir que lo más probable es que sea una pérdida de tiempo, puesto que esta máquina esta construida a la perfección. – dijo el Dr. Finkelstein, con una carcajada.

- Dos días más no nos harán daño. – dije. – Gracias, amigos. Tienen nuestra eterna gratitud...

Estábamos todos muy emocionados, pues sabíamos que pronto partiríamos. Era nuestra última noche en el pueblo Halloween y todos mis compañeros habían decidido ir a la cama temprano para poder empezar el día con energía. Pero la oscuridad que estaba sobre mí aún era joven y no podía irme a dormir, aun cuando la sangre de Morrigan ya había alimentado mi cuerpo.

Estaba mirando a un cielo sin estrellas desde la Plaza Guillotina, preguntándome si Ukyo estaría haciendo lo mismo también... No podía hacer más que pensar en ella.

- Mi amada... – murmuré. - ¿Dónde estás? Me pregunto si tus bellos ojos están sobre mí ahora... Me pregunto si tu dulce aliento está dirigido hacia aquí. Desearía que así fuera, para que me llenara con su pureza. ¿En qué dirección sopla el viento en donde tú estás? ¿Hace que tu cabello ondee con gentileza? Puedo imaginarlo flotando sobre el suelo en un modo que sólo los ángeles pueden describir. Puedo imaginarlo tocando tu piel suave y fría como la nieve, nieve que mis manos quieren acariciar con ternura... Cada vez que hundo mis colmillos en el cuello de la súcuba, sólo puedo pensar en ti. Mas he dejado de pensar en tu sangre, dulce Ukyo. Cada vez que trago una gota de ella, me imagino a mí mismo junto a ti, sosteniéndote entre mis brazos; imagino tu sonrisa erótica y tu toque sensual. Siento tus labios tocando los míos y huelo tu perfume... El aire caliente se convierte en tu cuerpo, el cual me esclaviza a tu voluntad. ¿Cuándo, me pregunto, todo esto dejará de ser un sueño? Deseo que pudiera escuchar tus palabras resonantes, tu risa confortante en mi cabeza... Todo ello será muy pronto, mi amor. Muy pronto...

Mi monólogo fue súbitamente interrumpido por una tímida voz que venía detrás de mí.

- ¿Wilheim? ¿Podría hablar contigo?

Me volteé hacia la voz y vi a Sally a mis espaldas.

- ¿Sally? – musité. - ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

- Necesito pedirte algo... – respondió.

- Entonces dime. Tú y tus amigos me han ayudado y no negaré mi ayuda. Escucharé tu petición.

- Gracias, pero no aquí... – susurró.

Rápidamente me tomó por el brazo y me llevó lejos de la Plaza Guillotina. Nos adentramos en un cementerio macabro; no era muy grande, pero estaba repleto de lápidas de todas formas y tamaños. Todas ellas tenían el mismo color gris y triste, salvo por unas de ellas, las cuales irradiaban un extraño tono verde. Aún así, el lugar no dejaba de ser oscuro y escalofriante, como debía de serlo.

- Necesito pedirte un favor. – Sally dijo.

- Lo sé. Ya me lo has dicho antes y te he dicho que te ayudaré. Pero, ¿qué es lo que quieres? – pregunté.

- Se trata de los otros experimentos de Jack y del Dr. Finkelstein... – murmuró.

- ¿Te refieres a los que involucran a las extrañas criaturas? – inquirí, recordando las palabras de Jack a sí mismo cuando nos conocimos.

- Sí. – replicó Sally. – Verás, estas criaturas tienen el mismo símbolo en sus pechos que tenían las gárgolas contra las que pelearon hace algunos días. ¿Notaste una marca extraña con la forma de un corazón en ellas?

- Lo hice.

- Bueno, estoy segura que es la misma. Le he comentado a Jack respecto a esto, pero dice que hallará una manera de controlarlos a su gusto. Planea construir un extraño artificio con la ayuda del Dr. Finkelstein. ¡Y todo eso sólo porque quiere verlos bailar la próxima Noche de Brujas!

- ¿Qué? ¡Eso es ridículo! Hablaré con él...

- No, no entiendes. – interrumpió. – Jack es muy necio cuando se trata de estas cosas y no escucha a nadie, ni siquiera a mí. El año pasado, insistió en celebrar la Navidad e incluso asumió el papel de Papa Noel... ¡Fue un desastre! ¡Por poco y se mata! Yo pensé que todo esto había acabado, pero es demasiado entusiasta como para dejar que una idea se le escape fácilmente. No se detendrá; sé que no lo hará.

- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres que yo haga?

- Quiero que tú y tus amigos regresen aquí; si encuentran la manera de deshacerse de estos monstruos, quiero que regresen y nos ayuden. Las gárgolas contra las cuales pelearon están volviendo más a menudo que antes y en fuerzas mayores. Jack y otros monstruos pueden detenerlas sin problemas... Pero temo que él desate algo más terrible.

- ¿Y por qué no destruyes a estas criaturas? – sugerí. – Después de todo, los títeres vacíos no pueden moverse. Ni siquiera son animados por el brillo de la noche.

- No sé en dónde los guarda. – respondió. Pausó por un momento y luego dijo: - He oído a tus amigos hablar de ti. Piensan que eres joven e impulsivo, pero también te respetan y te ven como a un ser sabio. Parece que el pequeño incidente con Vincent no probó mas que tu fortaleza... Y además, tú eres el único a quien he visto hablando con Morrigan y eso es decir mucho. Por favor, convéncelos de regresar si hallan la manera. Mientras estén fuera, haré lo posible por sabotear los planes de Jack sin que él lo note. Pero no podré detenerlo por siempre.

- Entiendo. – murmuré. Me mantuve quedo por un momento y luego dije firmemente: - Juro que, si algún día encontramos la manera de destruir a estos seres, los haré regresar. Ustedes me han ayudado mucho y no les fallaré.

- Gracias... – Sally dijo y sonrió dulcemente.

Estábamos listos para dejar el pueblo Halloween. La cabeza del buitre estaba por engullirnos para entonces volar hacia el cielo. Jack, Sally y el Dr. Finkelstein se despidieron de nosotros desde el laboratorio del último. Les dijimos adiós a todos ellos y les agradecimos por su ayuda... Y conforme la boca de nuestra nave se cerraba, miré a Sally a los ojos y susurré en su mente:

- No te defraudaré.

La escotilla se cerró y momentos después, Vincent, a quien se le había enseñado como volar la nave, nos llevó a los oscuros confines del espacio. La nave era inmensa: el esqueleto y el científico loco habían hecho su trabajo bien. Había dos grandes recámaras: uno para nosotros, los hombres y otro para las mujeres. Un ambos lados del fuselaje exterior, habían dos armas de láser, listas para disparar a la orden de Vincent. Existían tres otros cuartos: la cabina, un sanitario (francamente no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo se las arreglaron para meterlo ahí, pero de cualquier manera, no me importaba, pues no tenía necesidad de usarlo) y un pequeño cuarto en el cual todos nos sentábamos alrededor de una mesa redonda y hablábamos. Jack y el Dr. Finkelstein nos habían proporcionado mucha comida y agua, suficiente como para mantener a mis amigos tranquilos por un año. Yo no tenía que prestarle atención a estos víveres, pues solamente me hacía falta beber la sangre de Morrigan o Felicia para mantenerme con vida.

Habíamos viajado por tres días y no habíamos aterrizado en ningún lugar. Estaba sentado en el pequeño cuarto con la mesa redonda solo, leyendo un libro. El resto de mis amigos estaban en la cabina... o al menos eso pensé. Pues de pronto, Ryoga se sentó a mi lado y miró a las páginas de mi libro.

- Hola, Ryoga. – le saludé.

- "La comunidad del anillo." – musitó. – He oído grandes cosas de ese libro. Quizás lo lea algún día.

- Es muy bueno. Ya he leído las obras del señor Tolkien antes en las formas de "El hobbit" y "El Silmarilion". Sé que esta es su obra maestra y decidí que era hora de echarle un vistazo. Necesito un cambio, pues últimamente no he leído nada mas que historias de Anne Rice.

- Escribe sobre vampiros, ¿no es así?

- Entre otros seres oscuros, sí, así es. Por eso es que me gustan sus historias tanto. – reí.

- Wilheim, ¿por qué dices que eres tan desafortunado y que la miseria te sigue? Es decir, yo mismo soy un poco negativo, pero tú eres la persona más pesimista que conozco... Sin ánimos de ofender.

- No me ofendo. – repliqué. – Pero no olvides que he recuperado un poco de la esperanza que perdí.

- Sí, claro, claro, pero... ¿Por qué... antes, al menos... no podías pensar que todo resultaría bien? – preguntó, ansiosamente.

- ¿En verdad quieres saberlo? – finalmente pregunté.

- Sí...

- Muy bien. – dije. – En todas mis cartas, le contaba a Ukyo un poco de mi vida antes de que la conociera y le pedí que no compartiera esto con nadie. Pero ya que tienes tanta curiosidad, te diré un poco de mí, pues sé que soy un misterio... Todo comenzó, como todo debería empezar, el año de mi nacimiento, 1933...


	6. Capítulo Cinco: Abandonando al pueblo

Hola a todos. Lamento haberme retrasado tanto, pero estuve ocupado estos días y se va a poner peor... Lo bueno es que ya voy a terminar este semestre.

Bueno, hasta entonces que disfruten la historia. ¡Gracias por las reseñas:)

Nota de último momento: hay cambios de escena en este capítulo (y en la mayoría), pero el servidor no me deja ponerlos... Originalmente eran 3 asteriscos. Del siguiente capítulo en adelante, voy a tener que poner "(corte a...)" o algo así. Asímismo, tambiénhay varios errores de puntuación queel servidorno me dejó corregir (de hecho, los errores aparecenaquí unicamente),y por eso me voy a tener que limitar del siguiente capítulo en adelante a solamente utilizarel signo de interrogación y exclamación finales en las oraciones... Siento que deba de ser así, no me gusta tener que usar esa puntuación en español.

Así que tengan paciencia en este capítulo, por favor... ¡Disculpen:)

_Capítulo Cinco: Abandonando al pueblo Traverse_

Me desperté con un terrible dolor de espalda al sentir como alguien gentilmente tocó mi hombro. Tallé mis ojos y vi a Sora, quien ya estaba bien despierto, y estaba recostado en su cama con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Hola, Ukyo. – dijo.

- Hola, Sora. – repliqué con un bostezo y me puse de pie. Había estado sentada toda la noche a su lado y al parecer me había quedado dormida. - ¿Cómo te sientes¿Te duele algo?

- No, no realmente. – dijo. – Es extraño. Cuando estaba peleando esa batalla, sentí que me iba a morir... Pero ahora, pareciera que nada ocurrió. De quererlo, podría correr varios kilómetros sin cansarme.

- No trates de impresionarme. – reí. – Como Aeris ya no tenía más fuerza, utilizó unas pociones para curarte. – pausé por un instante y luego dije: - Es maravilloso. Ayer, parecía que te desharías con la brisa más suave, como un montón de arena en el desierto. Ahora te ves como si nadie hubiera tocado tu piel. Supongo que Aeris hizo un buen trabajo. Aparte de eso, tienes mucha fuerza dentro de ti, Sora. Estoy impresionada.

- Gracias, supongo... ¿Lo vencimos?

- Tú deberías saber mejor que nadie, genio. Tú fuiste quien derrotó a ese maldito hombre de hojalata. Además, sigues vivo¿no? Si hubiéramos perdido, no estaríamos hablando ahora. Es así de simple.

- Sí, creo que tienes razón. – rió. – Oye¿cómo están tus amigos¿Sobrevivieron todos?

- Sí, todos. Pero estuvo muy cerca. – suspiré y luego agregué: - Afortunadamente, Aeris piensa que los monstruos no regresarán por un tiempo. Cree que hemos derrotado a su líder.

- ¿Aeris era la chica con el vestido rosa? – Sora preguntó.

- Sí. ¡Ah, es verdad! No pudiste conocerlos¿verdad?

- No realmente. Solamente los conozco por sus nombres... Excepto por ese pato y ese... ¿qué rayos era esa otra cosa?

- Un perro, creo. – dije, con una carcajada. – De cualquier manera, no pudieron haber llegado en mejor momento. Además, creo que llegaron aquí en una nave Gummi...

- Entonces¿eso quiere decir que podremos dejar este lugar e ira a buscar a Riku y a Kairi? – preguntó el chico con una sonrisa emocionada en su rostro. Rápidamente saltó fuera de la cama y me miró con ojos llenos de esperanza.

- Sí, creo que podremos. – reí. – Pero tendremos que preguntarles... Has estado desmayado por todo un día y pude conocerlos un poco. El perro-es decir Goofy- está bien... es un poco tonto, pero está bien. Pero Donald en serio es un pato amargado. Es un hombre con muy mal carácter... Eh, quiero decir, criatura... como sea. – tartamudeé.

- ¡Esas no son muy buenas noticias! – exclamó, riendo alegremente. Parecía que su corazón latía de felicidad, pues sentía que el tiempo de partir estaba cercano y que no pasaría ni un minuto más en aquel pueblo, el cual era, a pesar de ser bello, una prisión que no nos dejaba ir con quienes amábamos. – Vaya... – musitó y se sentó en la cama. Me miró y preguntó: - ¿Alguna vez pensaste que podrían existir?

- ¿De qué hablas¿Los Heartless¿O Donald y Goofy?

- De ambos.

- Sí, supongo que eso no es tan raro... – dije. – Verás, se debe un poco a mi novio, Wilheim... Él es un vampiro.

- ¡Vaya¡Un vampiro¿Dónde está? – preguntó, con una mirada de asombro. Pude ver en su cara que quería conocerlo, al igual que a todo tipo de criaturas maravillosas... Todas aquellas a las cuales conocemos a través de los cuentos y los sueños. Y por un instante, pareció un viajero que desea ver todo aquello que no ha visto.

Sonreí débilmente y respondí:

- No lo sé. Podría estar con tus amigos... De cualquier manera, no está aquí.

- Ah, ya veo... – Sora murmuró. – Así que también está perdido.

- Sí...

- Ukyo... – dijo él y me di cuenta por su voz que deseaba hablar de algo más. Sabía que sentía mi tristeza... - ¿Podrías decirme más acerca de mí? Digo, acerca del amo de la Keyblade. ¿Qué quiere decir¿Qué es esta arma que tengo? Digo, antes de que mi mundo desapareciera, simplemente se materializó en mis manos... ¿Por qué?

- La verdad, no puedo decirte eso, cariño. – repliqué. – Solamente sé que tú eres el único que tiene el poder para detener a los Heartless. – dejé de hablar por un segundo y luego troné mis dedos y dije: - Recuerdo que Leon... o Aeris dijeron algo sobre la Keyblade... dijeron que llegaría al elegido cuando la hora fuera la indicada. ¿Pero la hora de qué? Para terminar con los Heartless, me imagino. De cualquier manera, ellos son quienes pueden responder nuestras preguntas. Vámonos, vamos a verlos... Ah, pero antes, te recomiendo que te des una duche, porque apestas un poco.

- Ay, eso no es algo bonito qué escuchar, sobre todo cuando me lo dice una niña. – musitó Sora y su rostro se tornó rojo.

- Bueno, mejor oírlo tan sólo de una que de todos los que estén alrededor de ti¿no crees? – reí. – Aeris se tomó la libertad de lavar las ropas que llevabas puestas ese día...

- ¿Qué! – exclamó, mirando sus pijamas. - ¿Entonces, quién me vistió¿Y quién me desvistió!

- Ninguna chica te vistió o te desvistió, así que¡relájate! Y el que lo hizo, no te quitó tu ropa interior. – dije, con una fuerte carcajada. – Vamos, apúrate. Tenemos que hablar con Aeris, Leon y Cid acerca de la Keyblade, pero aún más importante es que hablemos con Donald y Goofy. ¡No quiero que se vayan sin nosotros!

Después de que Sora se duchó, nos dirigimos hacia la tienda de Cid, donde todos los muchachos estaban esperándonos. Antes de que siquiera pudiéramos entrar, el dueño de la tienda salió de ésta, murmurando cientos de groserías, otra vez. Aún no puedo entender como un solo hombre puede aprender tantas majaderías... y en tantos idiomas, porque no sólo las decía en español. Corrimos hacia él y le pregunté:

- ¿Qué pasa, Cid¿A qué se debe esa boca de pirata tuya? – y reí, pero rápidamente cerré la boca cuando me dirigió una mirada fría. Hubo silencio por unos momentos y luego replicó:

- ¿Han visto la nave Gummi de estos sujetos?

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – pregunté. Temblé ante el mero pensamiento de que no había una nave para llevarnos fuera del pueblo Traverse y que todo lo que había esperado había sido en vano.

- ¡Es enorme! – exclamó Cid, para mi alivio y el de Sora, pues sabíamos que su tono no había sido uno sarcástico. – Digo, es casi tan grande como mi otra nave, el Highwind y eso es decir mucho. Su nave se llama "Kingdom" y de lo que he visto, todos nosotros podríamos viajar cómodamente en ella; tiene grandes turbinas de alto poder que nos podrían llevar a donde se nos diera la gana en un santiamén y está armada con cañones de artillería pesada. Caray, incluso puedo mejorar la maldita cosa: puedo meterle más turbinas y rayos láser y...

- Bueno, bueno, ya entendí. – interrumpí. – Pero si la nave es tan grandiosa, entonces¿por qué estás diciendo groserías?

- ¡Por el maldito pato! – exclamó, iracundo. - ¡Dice que no nos dejarán ir con ellos!

- ¿Qué! – exclamamos Sora y yo.

- Dice que para que... – comenzó a decir, pero antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, Sora y yo rápidamente entramos a la tienda.

Ahí dentro estaban todos mis amigos, junto con los tres recién llegados: Goofy, Pluto y Donald. Los primeros dos tenían una expresión avergonzada en sus rostros, como si estuvieran cargando una gran culpa que no les correspondía cargar, mientras Donald nos veía seriamente. Ni siquiera me molesté en saludar a todos ellos, por supuesto. La mera cara del pato me llenaba de ira. Me estaba mirando como si fuera una especie de caja pesada que ha de ser entregada a un lugar lejano y eso no lo pude tolerar. Tan pronto Cid cruzó la puerta y entró a la tienda, dije, con una voz que demandaba una respuesta:

- ¿Por qué no nos van a llevar con ustedes?

- Ay, aquí vamos de nuevo... – murmuró Donald. Giró sus ojos y luego replicó: - ¡Porque no podemos¡Tenemos que proteger la orden del mundo¡Órdenes del rey!

- Escuche, no es que no deseemos llevarlos con nosotros... – dijo una gentil voz de la nada. La busqué, esperando encontrar de dónde venía y finalmente hallé, para asombro mío, a un pequeño grillo que podía caber en la palma de mi mano. Tenía un abrigo negro y una cara redonda y verde con ojos negros. Tenía pequeños guantes y un sombrero de copa color azul... Después de una pequeña pausa, añadió: - El problema es que no podemos interferir con el orden del mundo. No podemos llevarlos porque eso sería meternos con algo que no podríamos resolver.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunté.

- Pepe Grillo, señorita. – replicó y cortésmente se quitó su sombrero.

- Está bien, Pepe... – dije, con una voz calmada y suave, pues este nuevo personaje se había portado bien conmigo. – Es así de simple: creo que puedo hablar por todos mis amigos cuando te digo que ninguno de nosotros quiere quedarse aquí.

- Además, no estarían interfiriendo con nada. – añadió Yuffie. – No pertenecemos aquí; este no es nuestro mundo.

- ¡No me importa! – gruñó Donald. - ¡No podemos llevarlos a donde quieran, porque no tenemos tiempo para hacerlo¡Tenemos una misión muy importante y no necesitamos más problemas¿Cierto, Goofy?

- Ehh... Bueno, tienes razón respecto a eso, Donald, pero... – Goofy tartamudeó. Tragó saliva y luego murmuró para sí mismo: - Rayos.

- Necesitamos encontrar a nuestro rey y soberano. – explicó Pepe Grillo. – Él sabrá qué hacer y restaurará las cosas a como estaban antes de que esto ocurriera. Pero tenemos que encontrarlo y no podemos dejar que nada interfiera con nuestra misión. Lo siento, pero supongo que lo que ustedes quieren es hallar sus hogares y no podemos perder tiempo buscándolos en un cielo con miles de estrellas...

- Te equivocas. – interrumpí. – No queremos hallar nuestros hogares. Al menos, yo no quiero, pero la mayoría de nosotros solamente estamos interesados en encontrar a nuestros amigos.

- ¡No me importa! – insistió Donald. - ¡No los llevaré a todos en la nave¡Solamente me lo llevo a él y luego nos vamos! – añadió, señalando a Sora.

- ¿Yo? – preguntó Sora. - ¿Por qué nada más yo?

- ¡Porque tú eres el que tiene la Keyblade, grandísimo zopenco! – dijo Donald. – El rey nos dijo que halláramos la llave y como tú eres el único que puede cargarla, entonces tienes que venir con nosotros. Sólo tú nos puedes ayudar a encontrar a nuestro rey.

- Disculpen... – intervino Aeris. Su dulce tono de voz súbitamente se llenó de ira y sus ojos brillaron con fiereza. – Sé que sonaré egoísta, pero a estas alturas del partido, la verdad me importa un cacahuate: yo no me quiero quedar aquí. Punto final. – hubo un frío silencio después de sus palabras. Incluso los ojos enojados de Donald parecieron asustarse ante la ira de Aeris. Después de un tiempo, se tranquilizó y emitió un leve suspiro. – Escuchen, si quieren que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad, necesitarán cerrar todas y cada una de las cerraduras en los otros mundos. Su rey obviamente sabía que la única arma capaz de hacer esto era la Keyblade. Si encuentran a su rey en su viaje, les dirá lo mismo exactamente. Sólo Sora puede hacer esto. Por eso deben llevarlo. Pero ustedes tres solos no tienen oportunidad de ganarle al ejército de Heartless. Si nos llevan, no sólo nos harán un favor, sino que también se estarán ayudando a sí mismos.

- Es cierto. – Ranma dijo. – Ustedes nos vieron la noche anterior. Somos muy fuertes y no nos pueden contradecir. Y no me vengas con ese discurso mojigato del "orden del mundo". En este momento, ninguno de los mundos de allá afuera tienen un "orden del mundo".

Cuando Ran – Chan dijo esto, Pepe Grillo, Goofy e incluso Pluto se miraron entre sí con extrañeza en sus rostros, al entender finalmente que Ranma, cuyos momentos de sagacidad son raros, estaba en lo cierto y que el "orden del mundo" del cual hablaban no eran mas que palabras bonitas.

Además, aún cuando ese fuera nuestro hogar¿estaríamos rompiendo el "orden del mundo" al dejarlo? No me parece. Quizás era algo que su rey les había dicho, una regla de su propio hogar... pero fuera como fuera, no nos importaba si había un código a seguir o no. Solamente queríamos encontrar a nuestros amigos y no dejaríamos que un pato neurótico se interpusiera en nuestro camino. Aunque fuera un mago. No me importaba si podía invocar al martillo de Thor para derribarnos o si podía liberar la cólera del mar de Poseidón: yo encontraría a mi Wilheim, sin importar qué... De cualquier modo, no podía dejar que Sora fuera solo en esta búsqueda. Me había encariñado con él y no quería verlo herido. Entonces entendí que la hora de la cual Aeris y Leon habían hablado era la hora de la terrible desesperación y el dolor. La Keyblade había aparecido en la mano de su amo porque la hora de derrotar al mal había llegado. Pero, aun cuando tenía un corazón puro y una voluntad inquebrantable, su cuerpo no era tan fuerte como el de Ranma o Leon. Necesitaba nuestra ayuda.

Me tranquilicé al sentir que los recién llegados habían comprendido la situación. Ya era claro que mientras más ayuda tuvieran, más rápido podrían limpiar el desorden, más pronto encontraría a mi querido Wilheim y más pronto restaurarían el "orden del mundo". Pero Donald era la criatura más necia que hubiera conocido y no se daba por vencido.

- ¡De ningún modo! – exclamó. - ¡No me importa¡Podemos contra los Heartless nosotros solos¡No necesitamos ayuda de extraños¡Tenemos órdenes!

- ¡Se acabó¡A este pato yo lo estrangulo! – exploté, y con la velocidad de un trueno, corrí hacia Donald y puse mis manos en torno a su cuello. Nadie intentó detenerme. - ¡Me vas a escuchar y más te vale poner atención! – rugí. - ¡Nos llevarán con ustedes¡Nos ayudarán y nosotros a ustedes, porque si no lo haces, te juro que te convierto en una almohada!

La cara de Donald se volvió roja, luego azul y luego morada. Aunque el cambio en el color de sus plumas era muy divertido, no reí. No me había sentido tan enojada en toda mi vida. Pataleó y aleteó, pero no lo liberé. Finalmente, emitió un graznido que parecía inclinarse más al 'sí' que al 'no'. Lo solté y cayó al suelo, jadeando por una bocanada de aliento.

- Vale, vale... – gruñó. – Los llevaremos con nosotros. – alzó su cabeza y me dirigió una dulce y nerviosa sonrisa. – Quizás sí sean útiles, después de todo.

- Gracias. – dije, secamente y sonreí maléficamente. Volteé a ver a los otros tres y pregunté: - ¿Les parece bien?

- ¡Seguro! – Goofy replicó y soltó la risa más graciosa que jamás haya escuchado. Todo lo que se necesitó para domar mi ira fue esa estúpida risa suya. Reí con él y continuó hablando. – Nos hace falta un poco de compañía. Además, Cid nos ha dicho que es un gran ingeniero y que podría hacerle varios arreglos a nuestra nave.

- Así es. – dijo Cid. – Solamente enséñenmela y me pondré a trabajar en ella ahora mismo.

- Bueno, aquí está. – dijo Goofy.

Abrió su mano y nos enseñó lo que parecía ser un bloque rojo con un par de alas amarillas a los lados.

- ¿Qué! – Ran – Chan, Akane, Sora y yo exclamamos. Sora miró a Cid y preguntó: - ¿Esto es una broma?

- No, no, está bien. – replicó Cid. – Ya verán... Por ahora, tendrán que disculparme. Tengo que hacerle unos cambios a esta nena. Será como pilotear el Highwind dentro de poco. ¡Nos vemos! – exclamó y alegremente salió de la tienda y se dirigió al Segundo Distrito.

- Como ahora ustedes nos ayudarán, me gustaría saber cuales son sus nombres... – dijo Pepe Grillo. – Porque me agradaría mucho incluir este pequeño episodio en mi diario. Algún día, esta se convertirá en la más grande de las historias: una aventura que muchos vivirán sin ponerse a sí mismos en peligro.

- ¡Qué lindo! – Akane dijo, con una risilla.

Emití un suspiro aliviado, a la vez que le decíamos nuestros nombres a Pepe Grillo. La hora se acercaba... estaba muy emocionada.

"Pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo, bebé." Pensé para mí misma. "Sí... Espérame, Wilheim. Ya voy."

- ¡Oye, Ukyo! Ven aquí y siéntate conmigo¿quieres? - exclamó Yuffie desde una mesita del café. – Vamos, amiga. Bebamos a tu salud. Sip, tomemos una taza de café en tu honor¡por haber hecho que el pato cambiara su estúpido parecer! – añadió, con una risilla.

- Sí... – reí también y me senté. – Bueno¿qué puedo decir? Estaba muy molesta. No me quedaré aquí cuando hay una oportunidad para irse... – pausé y luego murmuré. – Lo que no entiendo es esto de la nave Gummi. Es muy pequeña... ¿Qué tiene eso, eh¿Tiene alguna especie de botón que la hace grande¿O hay un tipo de hechizo involucrado¿O acaso la nave misma nos embruja para que podamos hacernos lo suficientemente pequeños como para caber en ella?

- Existen algunos lugares en todos y cada uno de los mundos que tienen una especie de energía mágica que le permite a la nave crecer. Y créeme, Cid sabe acerca de estas cosas. Si dice que la nave es grande, entonces no es grande: es ENORME. Y déjame subrayar: ENORME... – contestó.

- Ya veo... ¿Y ustedes saben en donde están estos lugares¿O tenemos que buscarlos, confiando en nuestra suerte? La cual, por cierto, no ha sido muy buena últimamente...

- Ah, no. Tenemos que buscarlas, pero son fáciles de encontrar. Cuando nos aproximemos a uno de esos puntos, la misma nave empieza a brillar como una antorcha o algo parecido.

- Entiendo... ¿Y cuánto tiempo le tomará a Cid armar la nave, eh¿Una hora¿Dos horas, tres...?

- Ya, ya, córtale ahí. – dijo Yuffie. – Sí te entendí. Pero aún así, no lo sé con certeza. Podría tomarle diez minutos o diez horas.

- Vaya. – dije. – Eso es mucho tiempo. Pero¿por qué se puede tomar tanto tiempo o por qué lo puede hacer tan rápidamente?

- Tiene que ver con que él es un perfeccionista, creo. Todo se remonta a cierto incidente que ocurrió cuando ni siquiera nos conocíamos. Creo que fue cuando finalmente iba a ir al espacio por primera vez y su despegue fue cancelado porque una científica todavía estaba en el cuarto de motores. Dijo que estaba revisando los tanques de oxígeno y creía que uno de ellos no funcionaba. Cid la odió porque le arruinó su viaje y ella lo amó porque le salvó la vida. Después de un tiempo, la conocimos... Es una larga historia, así que te diré lo que en verdad importa: logramos subirnos en su cohete, junto con él y resultó que un tanque de oxígeno sí estaba fallando. Perdonó a la muchacha por lo que había hecho y ha sido muy cuidadoso con todo desde entonces... Con las máquinas, claro está.

- Sí, ya lo creo. No sabe decir las cosas con mucho tacto... A menos que en verdad se esmere. De cualquier manera, es bueno saber que nuestro ingeniero no dejará que nada salga mal. No me importa si le toma una semana; quiero estar segura de que los motores no estallarán o que la cabina no nos expulsará al espacio por error o algo así.

- Sip, te escucho. – rió.

Entonces dejamos de hablar y le sonreímos a Goofy, quien caminaba hacia nosotros con una sonrisa boba en su rostro. Se sentó junto a nosotras y dijo:

- Hola, muchachas. ¿Cómo les va?

- Bien, supongo. – repliqué. - ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Goofy?

- No tengo ningún lugar a donde ir. – respondió. – Supongo que quiero hablarle a alguien que no sea Donald o Pepe Grillo.

- Hablando del pato¿cuál es su problema? – Yuffie preguntó. Sonreí tímidamente y cubrí mi rostro con mis manos cuando ella agregó: - ¿Está loco o algo así¿Por qué no lo han encerrado en la "casa de la risa"?

- Oh, supongo que debería de disculparme con ustedes por eso... – Goofy murmuró y rió como sólo él puede hacerlo y me hizo reír junto con él. ¡Es chistosísimo! – La cosa es que ninguno de nosotros-Donald, Pluto, Pepe Grillo o yo-estábamos conscientes de lo que sucede, porque, de algún modo, nuestro mundo sobrevivió a la tragedia y no hay Heartless en él. Pero el rey Mickey se dio cuenta de que había muchas estrellas desapareciendo y luego él desapareció. Dejó una carta, en la cual nos decía que iba a ver lo que ocurría con sus propios ojos y que necesitaría de nuestra ayuda en caso de que algo saliera mal. Nos dijo que debíamos encontrar a alguien que tuviera la llave y encontramos a Sora... De cualquier modo y para empezar, Donald no quería venir, porque entonces debía dejar a su novia, Daisy. Pero las órdenes del rey son las órdenes del rey. Por eso está tan enojado, porque no quería perderla. Además, Donald nunca ha sido muy tierno¡si sabes a lo que me refiero! – terminó, riendo una vez más.

- Entiendo. – dije, con una risilla. – Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas. Pero aún así, es un sujeto bastante neurótico. ¿No le ha dicho su novia que modere su carácter?

- Sip. Todo el tiempo. – respondió él. – Pero creo que no puedes cambiar a una persona así como así. Lo aceptas o no. Eso es lo que yo pienso.

"¿Qué te parece?" pensé. "El perro no es tan tonto como pensé." – Tienes razón. – dije. – Si ese es el caso, supongo que tendrá que acostumbrarse a nosotros. Pero me gustaría saber cual es la mejor manera de llevarse con él... ¿Podrías iluminarnos, Goofy? Obviamente lo conoces desde hace tiempo¿no?

- Bueno, no creo que debas preocuparte acerca de so, Ukyo. Creo que te tiene miedo y ya no te va a seguir molestando.

- ¿En serio? – Yuffie intervino. – Hmm... ¿Quién sabe? Quizás yo también lo estrangule...

- ¡Yuffie! – exclamé. – Eso no está bien. Yo misma me siento un poco mal. Perdí el control... Es decir, nos impedía irnos de este lugar... No me dejaba ir hacia las estrellas para buscar a mi bebé Wilheim. De cualquier manera, me pasé de la raya. Debí intentar hablar con él un poco más, en vez de lastimarlo así.

- Bueno, eso te lo creo. – dijo ella. Se volvió hacia Goofy y preguntó: - ¿Qué hay de ti¿No dejaste a alguna suertuda en tu mundo?

- Rayos... – rió él. – No...

- Bueno, tengo que ir a encontrarlo. – anuncié y me levanté de mi silla. – Al menos tengo que disculparme.

- ¿Con Donald? – preguntó Yuffie. – Como quieras... tú decides.

- Así es. – dije y los dejé solos.

- ¿Sora? – dije, al ver que estaba parado solitario en la plaza del Segundo Distrito, con sus ojos clavados en las estrellas, como si estuviera buscando un tintineo que le dijera qué hacer a continuación. Se volteó hacia mí y añadí: - ¿Qué te sucede¿Estás aquí por ti mismo?

- Eh... sólo estaba pensando. – respondió. – Me pregunto que diría Riku si supiera que soy el amo de la Keyblade... Que soy yo quien tiene el poder para volver las cosas a la normalidad. ¿Dónde podrá estar? Y Kairi... Me pregunto que diría ella. – suspiró y continuó hablando. – Nos preguntábamos si habría otros mundos además del nuestro. Supongo que ya sabemos la respuesta. Pero no estamos juntos... Y no podemos compartir nuestros pensamientos... Los extraño. Espero que estén bien.

- Cree que lo estarán y ya verás que sí. – aseguré. – Y aunque no estés con ellos, si cierras tus ojos y dejas de sentir el viento y dejas de escuchar el brillo de la noche, podrás escuchar lo que están diciendo.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó. - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque puedo escuchar las palabras de mi Wilheim.

- ¿Y qué dice?

Me mantuve queda por un momento. Obviamente no podía escuchar las palabras de mi amado resonando en mis oídos... Pero podía escucharlas latiendo en mi corazón. Pues es el recuerdo de quienes amamos aquello que vive por siempre, aquello que siempre permanecerá con nosotros. Como un suspiro que viaja por el camino que recorres, siguiéndote siempre, haciendo eco en tu alma eternamente... A veces lo escuchas y a veces no. Pero siempre está ahí, esperando a que lo oigas, esperando a brillar en tu corazón, para traerte esperanza y alegría... Y así pensé en lo que Wilheim me diría si estuviera junto a él. Fue algo fácil de hacer, ya que en todas y cada una de sus cartas, siempre me decía lo bella que soy y lo mucho que quería verme. Siempre decía que aunque soñaba conmigo todas las noches, ni siquiera la más perfecta fotografía podría reproducir el brillo espectacular que provenía de mi cuerpo... En verdad sabía cómo hacerme sonreír.

- Él dice: "¿Puedes escuchar las palabras de la noche? Dicen muchas cosas... Pero yo no las escucho. Prefiero escuchar los pálpitos de tu corazón, prefiero escuchar tu aliento. No me importa si las estrellas revelan los secretos del cosmos con su tintineo. Sólo me importa lo que tú hablas, aunque sea una risa. Pues ninguna otra voz puede hipnotizarme más que la tuya, mi amor... Déjame acariciar tu cabello de cascada, déjame aspirar tu dulce aroma y mirar tus ojos de ángel, pues todo lo demás son meras cenizas que viajan con el viento inmortal."

- Vaya... – Sora musitó. – Parece que es un gran tipo.

- Sí, lo es. – reí. - ¿Y qué hay de tus amigos¿Qué te dicen ellos?

Soltó una risilla y meneó su cabeza. Sabía lo que yo quería que hiciera... Me puse muy contenta cuando decidió seguirme el juego.

- Riku dice: "Realmente no me importa que seas el amo de la Keyblade; todavía puedo patearte el trasero. Soy más rápido que tú, soy más fuerte que tú y así con todo. Bueno, al menos salimos de la isla. Te lo dije, Sora. Te dije que habría otros mundos que ver. La próxima vez, confía un poco en mis palabras, hermano..." Y Kairi dice: "¿El amo de la Keyblade? Sí, claro. ¿Un flojo como tú? Ni siquiera puedes construir una balsa, Sora. Ahora que lo pienso, no nos sirvió de mucho¿verdad? Ni siquiera la necesitamos. Ahora estamos en otros mundos. Es una lástima que no podamos estar juntos. Desearía que los tres pudiéramos estar el uno al lado del otro de nuevo para poder construir otra balsa e... irnos a casa." – guardó silencio y suspiró.

- Los encontraremos. A todos. – le aseguré y froté su espalda con gentileza. – Ya lo verás. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es tener paciencia.

- Sí, supongo que no tenemos mucha opción. – rió y me sonrió. – Gracias, Ukyo. Por todo... por cuidar de mí... y por subirnos a esa nave Gummi.

- No hay de qué. – repliqué. – Ah, y acerca de eso... – murmuré al ver a Donald caminando por la plaza sin mirarnos. No sé si sabía si estábamos o no ahí... De cualquier manera, decidí que ya era hora de pedirle una disculpa. – Espera un segundo. – le dije a Sora y me acerqué al pato. – Hola, Donald.

- ¡Ah¡Hola! – dijo él, con voz temblorosa y una sonrisa aterrorizada. Me sentí mal cuando lo vi así. No soy del tipo de personas que le gusta ser temida... - ¿Có-cómo estás? – tartamudeó.

- Bien, supongo... Oye, sólo quería disculparme. – dije rápidamente. – Me volví medio loca hace rato... no quiero que creas que soy una asesina encolerizada o algo así. Es que en verdad quiero encontrar a mi novio y no podía tolerar el pensamiento de quedarme aquí otro minuto. Realmente siento haberte lastimado... Y prometo que no voy a volver a hacerlo. ¿De acuerdo?

Me miró con asombro en su rostro por unos momentos. Finalmente, su sonrisa atemorizada se tornó en una de alivio y dijo:

- De acuerdo. Acepto la disculpa.

- Entonces¿estamos bien?

- Seguro.

- Oigan, amigos... – Sora dijo, caminando hacia nosotros. – Entonces¿ya todo está en orden?

- Sí, sí lo está. – dije.

No dijimos nada por un rato. Nos quedamos ahí parados, sin siquiera movernos, como tres estatuas que deseaban adornar la plaza con su frialdad. El silencio se volvió incómodo, así que hablé.

- Pues... parece que los Heartless se han ido. Pero creo que regresarán, si lo que Aeris me dijo es verdad. Ella y Leon dijeron que cada mundo tiene un cerrojo que debe ser sellado para así derrotar a los Heartless definitivamente. Si queremos que las cosas vuelvan a su estado normal, tendremos que sellarlos todos. Supongo que este pueblo tiene uno. ¿Por qué no vamos a buscarlo?

- Claro¿por qué no? – Sora rió. – Pero¿cómo los sellamos?

- Tú tienes una llave, así que supongo que no será muy difícil descifrarlo. – dije. – Empecemos de una vez. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros, Donald?

- Sí, claro. – accedió el pato.

No sabía de qué tamaño era el cerrojo. Podría ser tan pequeño como una mosca o tan grande como los edificios que nos rodeaban. ¿Y qué si era invisible¿Podríamos buscarlo? Debía de haber alguien en el pueblo que supiera algo acerca de él. Al principio, intentamos encontrarlo por todo el Segundo Distrito y no encontramos nada. Luego fuimos al Tercer Distrito y por último al Primero. Buscamos dentro de tiendas y en los costados de las paredes. Incluso lo busqué debajo de todas las mesas del pequeño café. No podía asumir mas que una cosa: que el cerrojo se hallaba ante nosotros, pero estaba oculto bajo un velo oscuro e intentaba escapar de nuestra vista. Dondequiera que estuviese, logró su meta, ya que nunca lo encontramos. Ni siquiera el más pequeño rastro de él. Les preguntamos a varias personas si sabían algo acerca del cerrojo, pero se negaron con la cabeza o se encogieron de hombros...

- ¿No crees que la Keyblade pueda reaccionar de algún modo si el cerrojo está cerca? – preguntó Sora.

- Hemos buscado por todo el pueblo y esta porquería no ha hecho nada fuera de lo ordinario¿verdad? – gruñó Donald. – Necesitamos encontrar esa cosa. ¿No sabe alguno de sus amigos en dónde está?

- Si lo supieran, ya nos lo habrían dicho. – Sora dijo. – No tenemos más opción que seguir buscando. ¿Verdad, Ukyo?

- Si queremos deshacernos de los Heartless, sí. – dije.

- ¿No hay otra manera? Si seguimos así, jamás lo encontraremos. Debe de haber alguien en este lugar que sepa donde se encuentra el dichoso cerrojo. – insistió Donald.

- Ya le preguntamos al pueblo entero. – dijo Sora y noté que se estaba un poco molesto debido a la necedad de Donald. – No hay nadie que sepa acerca del cerrojo. Ni siquiera saben qué es la Keyblade.

- Bueno, pues si no encontramos pistas ni nada por el estilo, sugiero que ya abandonemos la búsqueda. – dijo el pato. – No quiero continuar buscando algo que jamás va a aparecer. Prefiero pasar el rato junto a Cid: quiero ver que mejorías le está haciendo a nuestra nave. No quiero que rompa nada. Es una nave muy importante.

- Si quieres hacer eso, adelante. – dije tranquilamente y lo dije en serio. No quería continuar buscando algo que posiblemente nunca encontraríamos con un Donald furioso a mis espaldas.

- Sí, así que mejor deja de... – Sora comenzó a decir, pero guardó silencio al ver a Pluto correr frente a nosotros y dirigirse hacia el callejón. – Oigan¿y si lo llevamos a él? Quizá podría ayudar.

- No, no ayudará. – dijo Donald. – No sabemos como huele uno de esos cerrojos¿o sí?

- Quizá sepa, si huele la Keyblade. – murmuré. – Vamos, al menos hay que intentarlo.

Así pues, corrimos tras Pluto y para nuestro asombro, lo encontramos olfateando a un hombre inconsciente.

- ¿Otro? – Sora musitó. – Caray, todos los mundos se están deshaciendo. Esto es más serio de lo que pensé.

- ¿Está vivo? – Donald preguntó.

- Sí... – dije, en un murmullo, al sentir pulso en su muñeca.

Bueno... aunque mi querido Wilheim es el ser más hermoso de todos, no puedo evitar ver a los otros platillos en el menú. Y éste era bastante guapo. Parecía ser un guerrero de una tierra distante... Vestía una túnica verde sobre su cuerpo alto y varonil, un par de pantalones blancos sobre sus piernas musculosas y dos botas cafés. Aunque estaba quieto ante nosotros, jamás dejo de ser poderoso y mágico. Para mí, parecía ser un gigante dormido: sólo había que despertarlo para que desatara su enorme fuerza... Su cabello rubio caía al suelo como un río de oro derretido. Tenía grandes orejas puntiagudas con arracadas azules y su rostro dormido era tan hermoso como el de un elfo. Por un momento, pensé que podría ser una criatura mítica la cual solamente vive en los grandes cuentos... A pesar de que sus ojos estaban cerrados, estaba segura de que eran brillantes y claros y que emitían un fulgor poderoso... Una capucha verde yacía a su lado, así como un arsenal de armas diferentes: una espada, un escudo, un bumerang, un arco y una aljaba llena de flechas, un extraño artefacto con un gancho al final de una cadena y un espejo misterioso.

Lo sacudí gentilmente, pero no despertó. Donald trató de abofetearlo un par de veces, pero incluso entonces se mantuvo inconsciente.

- Está bien dormido. – Sora murmuró. - ¿Qué hacemos?

- Deberíamos llevarlo con Aeris. Quizás ella sepa como despertarlo... ¡Un momento¡Donald, tú eres un mago¿Por qué no lo despiertas? – pregunté y volteé a verlo.

- No sé como despertarlo. – Donald dijo. – Sé como ponerlo a dormir... Pero eso no nos va a ayudar de mucho¿verdad? De cualquier manera, parece estar bien. No tiene heridas o sangre y respira normalmente. Deberíamos de esperar a que despierte.

- Bueno, supongo que tienes razón. – dije. – Llamemos a Leon o a Cid. No voy a cargar todo esto.

- Ni yo. – Donald dijo. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y añadió: - Bueno, pues supongo que ya tenemos otro pasajero en la nave.

- ¿Lo vas a llevar también? – Sora preguntó. - ¿Viene con nosotros?

- Sí. Puede que nos sea útil.

- De acuerdo... pues vámonos. – dije. I conforme nos pusimos de pie, miré al hombre un última vez antes de dejarlos a él y a Pluto solos y no pude evitar el pensar en Wilheim. ¿Qué habría dicho si me hubiera visto, me preguntó? Aunque conozco a Wilheim como a la palma de mi mano, el hecho de si es celoso o no todavía es un misterio para mí. Reí al pensar en lo que sería ver sus ojos enojados y murmuré, para mis adentros:

- No te preocupes, querido Wilheim. Sigues siendo más lindo que él.

- Bien, muchachos¡ya está listo! – Cid exclamó. – Es hora de irnos. ¿Cómo está el nuevo tripulante? – le preguntó a Aeris, quien había estado cuidando del extraño desde que Leon lo había llevado de vuelta al hotel.

- Está bien. – replicó ella. – Vamos, Cid, al grano.

- Ya abordemos¿no creen? – Ranma dijo. – No puedo esperar para despedirme de este pueblo.

- Igual yo. – Akane añadió.

Asentí pero no dije nada. Todavía no estaba muy contenta debido al hecho de que jamás encontramos el cerrojo. Los Heartless seguramente regresarían y sin nosotros, el pueblo Traverse se vería en graves problemas. Éramos sus defensores y estábamos por abandonarlo... Casi sugerí que al menos uno de nosotros se quedara y lo cuidara mientras los demás viajaban. Pero, pensándolo bien, me hubieran mandado a saludar a casi toda mi familia si hubiera dicho tal cosa. Además, estaba segura que ninguno de nosotros quería quedarse ahí. Todos los dedos seguramente me señalarían, pues habría sido mi idea. Así que decidí guardar silencio y rezar porque el pueblo Traverse esperara nuestro regreso...

Cid puso la nave en las afueras del pueblo Traverse y esperó. De pronto, el pequeño bloque que era la nave comenzó a crecer en un gigantesco armatoste. Me quedé boquiabierta al ver a la magnífica nave que ahora se hallaba ante nosotros. Ni siquiera las naves que había visto en las películas se acercaban a la magnificencia de esa cosa. Podrá sonar estúpido, pero sentía como si estuviera viendo al "Halcón Milenario" de "La guerra de las galaxias". Y gracias a las modificaciones que Cid le había hecho a nuestra ave, tenía muchos cuartos en los cuales podríamos descansar así como muchas alacenas llenas de agua y comida. Además, la nave roja con alas amarillas y turbinas negras tenía muchas armas. Torretas, pistolas de lásers... era un monstruo descansando en el suelo, con deseos de volar hacia el cielo, como un tiburón tigre durmiente que súbitamente abre sus mandíbulas para devorar a cualquier pez que nade cerca. Estaba maravillada por su grandeza y también el resto de mis amigos.

- Bueno, Cid... – Yuffie musitó. – No puedo decir que no. Esta vez sí te has superado.

- Ya lo sé. – Cid dijo, con una risa. – Bueno, no seré un as para muchas cosas... Pero cuando hablamos de naves, no hay nadie mejor que yo.

- Bien¿qué estamos esperando? – Ranma dijo. - ¡Vamos, entremos! – añadió y rápidamente subió a bordo.

El resto de nosotros lo seguimos sin pensarlo. Cid y Leon rápidamente entraron a la cabina, mientras el resto de nosotros nos sentamos en un pequeño cuarto y esperamos a que el pájaro volara con gracia y rapidez. El rugido de las turbinas pronto sonó y con un súbito estallido de fuego y energía, la nave surcó los cielos y llegó hasta el espacio, con mucha velocidad, pero con la gracia de un elefante...

- ¡Finalmente salimos de ahí! – Ranma exclamó. - ¡Sí, ya necesitaba respirar aire fresco!

- ¡Estás respirando el aire de la nave, tonto! – dijo Aeris, con una risilla. – De cualquier manera, entiendo lo que dices. Pero recuerda que tenemos que regresar, pues el cerrojo continúa abierto.

- Sí, pero mientras tanto... ¡hay que estar felices!

- "_Leaving... on a jet plane... I don't know when I'll be back again..." _– Yuffie cantó en una voz baja. Parecía ser que no estaba muy entusiasmada con lo del vuelo, pues su rostro había adquirido un color pálido y sus ojos estaban clavados al suelo que sus pies pateaban nerviosamente.

- Bueno, pues parece que todos vamos hacia una aventura. – dijo Goofy. – Me pregunto¿cuántos mundos habrá allá afuera?

- Muchos de ellos, me imagino. – murmuré, recordando al extraño inconsciente que yacía en un cuarto oscuro. – Muchos... – repetí y me pregunté qué clase de guerrero sería. Pero más que nada, me pregunté si Aeris y yo no habíamos cometido un gran error al traerlo. Donald había estado de acuerdo al principio, ya que todavía me tenía miedo y Sora no dijo nada, pues confiaba en mí. Pero los otros nos habían dicho que no lo hiciéramos. Mas no escuchamos. Porque Aeris y yo estábamos convencidas de que alguien tan bello no podía ser malo. Y podía ver en sus ojos que cuando ella lo veía, pensaba en Cloud, el sujeto del cual estaba enamorada... Pero de cualquier forma, no podía dejar de pensar que no todo lo hermoso es justo... Sin embargo, a fin de cuentas, decidí cerrar la bocota y esperar a que el extraño recuperara la conciencia...


	7. Capítulo Seis: Arena ardiente

¿Qué tal, chavos? Disculpen la tardanza con el capítulo, pero estuve medio ocupado con el semestre y luego salí de vacaciones una semana... 

Ah, antes de empezar el capítulo, sólo quería hacer un comentario respecto a una de las reseñas que me han dejado (por cierto¡muchas gracias!): sé que la historia ahora no parece muy larga, pero es porque no la he traducido entera... Cómo podrán ver, voy bastante atrasado. Pero sí es muy extensa: en inglés, recién terminé de escribir el capítulo treinta y tres. Así que sí me voy a tardar un buen rato en traducirla toda... Pero me esforzaré.

En fin, ahora sí los dejo. Ojalá les guste el capítulo. Ah, y no se preocupen, pronto empezarán los buenos trancazos. :)

Ah, y ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

Capítulo seis: Arena Ardiente 

_Narradora: Felicia_

- ¿Qué nuevas hay, Vincent¿Hay ya señal de otro mundo en el cual aterrizar? – pregunté.

- No, todavía no, me temo. – replicó él. – Aún no hay nada nuevo. Sólo hay el vacío del espacio que nos ha estado siguiendo desde que dejamos el pueblo Halloween. Parece ser interminable. Y no puedo estar más cansado, ya. He estado conduciendo esta nave por una semana y hasta ahora no hay señal de nada nuevo.

- ¡Ay, por Dios! – gemí. - ¡No puedo creerlo¡Estoy cansada de pasar cada minuto estúpido dentro de esta nave Gummi¡Quiero aire fresco¡Quiero correr como loca! Como si me moviera demasiado al ir de aquí a mi cuarto... Vamos¡quiero hacer algo nuevo!

- Bueno, no puedo hacer nada al respecto. – replicó Vincent. – No quiero sonar grosero, pero si te sientes tan aburrida¿por qué no vas con Wilheim y dejas que beba de ti?

- Eso fue grosero, Vincent, te guste o no. – gruñí. – Nunca debí haberte dicho lo que se siente el que un vampiro chupe tu sangre. – pausé por un momento y luego añadí: - Además, ya no bebe de mi. Sólo de Morrigan... ¡Oye¡Tengo una idea¿Por qué no me dejas a cargo?

- ¿Puedo confiar en que no nos llevarás a los brazos de la muerte, Felicia?

- Sí, sí, ya me enseñaste todo lo que debo saber. Ya he conducido la nave antes¿recuerdas?

- Bueno. Si hay algo que necesites, sólo llámame. Pero no dudes en hacerlo: recuerda que nuestras vidas están en riesgo.

- Suenas tan melodramático. – reí. – Vamos, ve a dormir un poco. Así, los dos obtendremos lo que necesitamos: tú descansarás un poco y yo podré distraerme un rato.

- De acuerdo. – dijo, poniéndose de pie y luego se dirigió a su cuarto.

¡Al fin! Durante los últimos tres días no había hecho más que leer los libros de Wilheim. No es que no me guste leer, pero oigan, necesitaba moverme... mis manos, cuando menos. No puedo mantenerme quieta. Y aunque no estuviera corriendo un maratón, esto era mucho menos aburrido que sentarme sobre mi trasero sin hacer nada. Claro, era bonito el hablar con mis amigos. Pero la mayoría de ellos se habían sumergido en la negrura del espacio y ahora, ya casi no decían nada. Creo que los menos afectados por el aislamiento del universo éramos Ryoga, Sakura y una servidora. Aun así, la energía negativa de los otros muchachos eventualmente nos invadió. ¿Qué les pasaba, caramba¿Es que tan sólo un puñado de nosotros podíamos ser positivos acerca del viaje?

Y hablando de Ryoga y Sakura, ambos súbitamente entraron en la cabina y se sentaron a mi lado.

- Bueno, parece que ya te estás divirtiendo¿no? – dijo Sakura, con una sonrisa. – Al menos alguien está haciendo algo que le gusta.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que esto me fascina? – pregunté. – Es como si estuviera manejando un automóvil. Si tan sólo pudiera volar este bebé como... como una X-Wing de La guerra de las galaxias... o como un Arwing de Star Fox... Pero no. Tengo que manejar esta carcacha con calma. – suspiré y me crucé de brazos. - ¿Ven? Ni siquiera que tengo que tocar el condenado volante. Lo único que tengo que hacer es mantener un rumbo fijo.

- Si estás tan aburrida¿por qué no lees algo? – Ryoga sugirió.

- Porque ya leí todos los libros de Wilheim y estoy cansada de ver letras todo el santo día. No soy una filósofa, me temo mucho. Además, esto es todo lo que se puede hacer aquí.

- Entonces, quieres luchar contra tipos malos¿no es así? – preguntó Sakura.

- ¡Sí! – exclamé. Bueno... después de todo estaba al borde de perder la cordura. - ¡Necesito acción! No nos hemos topado con una sola nave enemiga desde que abandonamos el pueblo Halloween. Diablos, estoy desesperada.

- Es notorio... – Ryoga dijo. Clavó sus ojos a la negrura de nuestro camino sin fin y emitió un pequeño suspiro. – Oh, bueno... Al menos el espacio no es tan malo como la carretera. Es mucho más hermoso.

- En eso tienes razón. – murmuré. – Esto no es tan aburrido. Es sólo que es lo menos aburrido que se puede hacer por el momento. Además, Vincent parecía muy cansado...

De pronto, enmudecí. Había algo que parecía dirigirse hacia nosotros. A primera vista, parecía ser como un enjambre de avispas. Pero estaban muy lejos. Eso sólo podía significar que eran naves... Y una de ellas disparó un extraño rayo de color verde. Pasó justo al lado de nosotros y nuestra nave tembló con tan sólo verlo.

- ¡Diantre! – exclamó Ryoga. - ¿Qué fue eso?

- ¡Un disparo¡Nos están atacando! – gritó Sakura.

No puedo explicar qué se apoderó de mi en aquel momento. Es decir, esto no era un videojuego. Si nuestra nave caía, todos moriríamos en una explosión de fuego y cenizas. Seríamos un montón de cadáveres flotantes; una masa fría esperando a flotar cerca de otra nave, como un asteroide de roca, o algo así... No era un pensamiento muy alegre. Cualquier persona en sus cabales hubiera comenzado a gritar aterrorizada y voltearía la nave; trataría de huir de aquellos enemigos. Pero en ese momento... no estaba precisamente dentro de mis cabales.

- ¡Vincent! – grité. - ¡Dile al resto de los muchachos que se sujeten¡Vamos a dar un paseo un poco ajetreado!

- ¿Qué estás haciendo! – Ryoga aulló. - ¡Todavía podemos huir de ellos¡Voltea la nave¡¿Te has vuelto loca!

- Podemos con ellos. – dije. – Además, son más ligeros que nosotros. Nos alcanzarán si les damos la espalda y huimos. – añadí, aunque esto no era precisamente cierto, pues las turbinas de nuestra nave eran más poderosas que las de ellos.

Por fortuna, resulté ser una muy buena piloto. Una lluvia de laceres comenzó a caer sobre nosotros. Ryoga y Sakura intentaron gritar, pero sus alaridos fueron atrapados por sus gargantas cuando sintieron como tiré del volante para llevar la nave hacia arriba y así esquivar los disparos. Los brillos verdes y mortíferos ni siquiera rasguñaron el fuselaje exterior. El visor de nuestra nave dejó de mostrar el espacio vacío y nos enseñó a varias naves volando sobre nosotros. Y no fue sino hasta entonces que empecé a dispararles como una maniaca. Una por una, explotaron en pequeños pedazos y desaparecieron de nuestra vista. Aun así, no dejaron de dispararnos. Hice girar a la nave y di vueltas en el aire como toda una as. No lo hubieran creído si lo hubieran visto o vivido. Sakura y Ryoga no podían hacer mas que intentar gritar horrorizados al ver como casi éramos golpeados por los disparos. Pero reí y me vitoreé a mi misma cada vez que destruía una nueva nave.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Vincent entrará en la cabina y gritara con una voz furiosa:

- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

- ¡Pateando traseros¿O es que no lo notas? – repliqué, sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

Me zambullí a lo que podría ser la profundidad del espacio y luego volé hacia arriba, haciendo a Vincent caer sobre su espalda y escapando de la vista de los enemigos. Con una maniobra desquiciada, logré sorprenderlos por la retaguardia. La mayoría de ellos intentaron lo mismo... pero no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para escapar de mí. Sin titubear, comencé a dispararles todo nuestro arsenal e hice explotar a la mayoría en pedacitos. Los cazadores se convirtieron en las presas... Pero no pudieron conmigo. Vi sus rayos tratando de golpearnos a los lados del visor conforme llevaba la nave de izquierda a derecha y de derecha a izquierda. No nos golpearon. Ni siquiera una sola vez. Sin embargo, todavía estaban detrás de nosotros y no podía dispararles, al menos que tuviéramos una especie de pistola instalada en la retaguardia, lo cual dudaba seriamente. Entonces, se me ocurrió una idea. Usé todo el poder de las turbinas para dejarlos atrás... Fueron lo bastante estúpidos como para tratar de seguirnos. Así pues, cayeron en mi trampa cuando cerré todo el poder durante un instante... los tarados nos pasaron de largo. Claro que eso fue una maniobra suicida, pues nuestros enemigos casi se estrellaron contra nosotros. Escuchamos el rugido de sus turbinas cuando pasaron a nuestro lado. Y después estuvieron dentro de mi rango de fuego otra vez y los derrumbé a todos... Y el espacio fue nuestro de nueva cuenta.

- ¡Sí! – exclamé, triunfalmente, saltando fuera de mi asiento. - ¡Tomen eso, babosos inútiles¡No pueden derrotar a Felicia, la todopoderosa!

- ¿Ya has terminado! – interrumpió Vincent. Volteé a verlo y dejé de sonreír. Estaba bastante enojado. Incluso más enojado que cuando él y Wilheim tuvieron ese pleito... Tragué saliva y esperé a que me destruyera con sus regaños. – Felicia¡¿qué demonios estabas pensando¡Podrías habernos matado a todos¡Y todo por ese estúpido jueguito tuyo¡Recuerda que en el vacío del espacio en el cual viajamos no hay vida!

- Lo sé, lo sé... – murmuré, con una voz casi inaudible. Sentí como mi estómago se hizo chico cuando Ryoga y Sakura me miraron con una expresión de enojo y sorpresa a la vez y cuando Morrigan y Wilheim entraron a la cabina. – Escucha... lo siento. No volveré a hacer eso.

- De eso me voy a asegurar. – Vincent dijo, ya calmado. – Desde ahora, yo seré quien piloteé la nave. Nadie más tocará los controles siquiera sin mi permiso. ¿Está claro?

Asentí sin decir palabra. No podía ver a ninguno a los ojos. Caray¡qué estúpida había sido! Y pensar que este pequeño circo mío había sido causado por un momento de pura aburrición. Suspiré y traté de salir de la cabina, pero me detuve al oír a Morrigan decir:

- ¿Qué es eso?

Todos se juntaron y miraron hacia el espacio. Mantuvieron silencio por unos momentos y finalmente, Vincent murmuró:

- No estoy seguro. No puedo asegurar nada... – giró su cabeza hacia mí y dijo: - Felicia, tú tienes la mejor vista. ¿Qué puedes ver?

Corrí a su lado y forcé la vista...

Era un planeta. ¡Finalmente, un lugar en el cual aterrizar! Por lo que podía ver, parecía ser un pequeño pueblo rodeando un gran y majestuoso palacio. Sus torres blancas terminaban en picos dorados y sus puertas de madera estaban cerradas; no dejaban a nadie pasar. Había muchas casas pequeñas, la gran mayoría de ellas construidas a base de ladrillos blancos y humildes y con cortinas en lugar de puertas. Había muchas tiendas que estaban al pie de los edificios... Un mercado gigantesco, al parecer. Pero no podía estar segura. De cualquier modo, estaba segura de que era un planeta y el momento de aterrizar la nave había llegado.

- ¡Es un nuevo mundo! – exclamé. – Hemos encontrado otro mundo.

- Eso es asombroso... – Morrigan dijo. – Bueno, al menos la estupidez de nuestra _Bastet_ nos ha llevado a un nuevo lugar. – añadió, para descontento mío... (Ah, _Bastet_, por cierto, quiere decir "hombre-gato" o "mujer-gato", en su defecto). – Sí, es verdad. Es una suerte que hayas decidido que tu espíritu aventurero tomara el control de tu cuerpo por un instante.

- Sí, es una fortuna. – Wilheim dijo. – Me parece que la suerte está de nuestro lado el día de hoy. Tomemos ventaja de ello. Rápido, Vincent. No perdamos más tiempo y aterriza la nave. El tiempo ha llegado para buscar a aquello que nos aguarda. Esperemos que nuestra fortuna no se desvanezca como las estrellas que están alrededor. ¡La horrenda monotonía del cosmos negro finalmente ha cesado! Por ahora, al menos...

Vincent no perdió más tiempo y tomó los controles de la nave. Entonces comenzó a descender hacia el planeta... Y conforme nos acercamos más y más, un pensamiento pasó por mi mente.

- Oigan, no había un sol en el espacio cuando dejamos el pueblo Halloween¿verdad?

- No que yo recuerde. – replicó Vincent. – Creo que el sol es una ilusión de los mundos. Sin embargo, es real para nosotros desde esos mundos, pues sus rayos nos calentaron. Y entonces, cuando dejamos los mundos y cabalgamos sobre los vientos muertos del espacio, desaparecen. ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

- Porque si lo que dices es cierto, no sabemos si es de día o de noche en este mundo. – dije.

- ¿Y?

- ¡Y tenemos a un vampiro con nosotros, pedazo de burro!

- ¡Me había olvidado de ello! – exclamó Wilheim. – Si en verdad hay un sol brillando en el cielo, seré quemado hasta los huesos y mis cenizas viajarán con el viento inmortal. Me transformaré en tan sólo un amargo recuerdo... ¡Gracias a Dios que pensaste en esto, querida Felicia! – rápidamente nos dejó y se encerró en su recámara. - ¡Díganme si puedo salir!

- Maldición... – Ryoga musitó. – Justo cuando necesitamos estar juntos.

- Es muy fuerte... Odiaría tener que ir sin él. – dijo Sakura. – ¿No deberíamos de esperar a que la noche caiga, en caso de que sea de día allá abajo?

- Podríamos. – dijo Vincent. – Pero creo que sería mejor que empezáramos nuestra búsqueda. Si estás tan preocupada por él, quédate a su lado. Seguramente te lo agradecerá.

- No te molestes. – intervino Morrigan. – Me quedaré con él y le haré compañía. Los rayos cálidos del sol mortífero no tocarán su piel mientras esté aquí para protegerlo.

- Sí, claro. – dije. – Tú sólo quieres ponerle Jorge al...

- Ya basta. – interrumpió Vincent. Se volteó hacia Morrigan y preguntó: - ¿Podemos confiar en que no lo tentarás?

- Me conocen tan poco. – dijo ella. Noté un poco de resentimiento en su voz... – En contraste tuyo, hombre oscuro, les tengo cariño a ciertos seres. Ninguno de ustedes ha tratado de hablar conmigo, salvo él. Es un hijo de la oscuridad, al igual que yo. No pueden entender nuestra naturaleza sombría, ustedes, patéticos mortales. – nos dio la espalda y entró al cuarto oscuro, uniéndose a Wilheim.

- Sí, claro. Sólo le gusta estar con él porque siente rico cuando... – Sakura comenzó a decir, pero afortunadamente, Ryoga la interrumpió. No quería unirme a esa declaración...

- Ya, ya está bien. – dijo. La esencia del nuevo mundo nos envolvió y la negrura del espacio se convirtió en un claro cielo azul con un sol amarillo brillando fieramente sobre la tierra, calentándola más y más con cada segundo que transcurría. – Bueno, pues es de día. – anunció. – Supongo que tendremos que ir sin ellos.

- Sí, no hay alternativa. – Vincent añadió. – Sin embargo, asumo que no saben que la naves Gummi se vuelven chicas una vez que han aterrizado. Tendré que buscar un lugar oculto en las sombras si queremos que él viva.

- ¿Y si no hay tal lugar? – pregunté.

- Entonces no tendremos más opción que seguir volando hasta que el día muera. – dejó de hablar por un segundo y luego dijo, con un extrañó brillo en sus ojos: - Ahí está el lugar que buscamos. Un viejo almacén abandonado... El lugar perfecto para dejar a esos dos... "hijos de la oscuridad" solos.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que podrás aterrizar ahí? – preguntó Ryoga.

- Ya lo verán. Estas naves son entidades mágicas vivientes. Algunos lugares en los mundos liberan magia por sí mismos. Una vez que las dos ondas misteriosas se encuentren, la nave se encogerá.

- ¿Y cómo sabes todo esto? – Sakura preguntó.

- El pueblo Halloween no es donde desperté. Hay muchas cosas que todavía no saben acerca de mí.

_(Cambio de escena)_

- El calor seco de este maldito mundo está destinado a acabar conmigo, aun cuando los rayos del sol no puedan penetrar la vieja madera y los ladrillos quebradizos que nos rodean. – Wilheim gruñó. – Sin embargo, supongo que soportar este calor infernal es mejor que arder en la luz de esta extraña estrella. Sólo espero que la piadosa noche arremeta contra el brillo del día pronto.

- Bueno, hasta que eso pase, espérennos aquí y no se muevan. – Ryoga le dijo a nuestro amigo y a Morrigan.

- No somos estúpidos. – la súcuba replicó. – Sólo abriremos la puerta cuando nos llamen por nuestros nombres. Ahora vayan y vean si pueden encontrar algo de interés.

- _Sí, su alteza serenísima. _– dije, con una voz sarcástica e incluso hice una reverencia. – Vamos, muchachos, salgamos de aquí. Veamos a que tipo de mundo nos traje... espero que mis actos suicidas hayan valido la pena.

Con esto dicho, Vincent, Ryoga, Sakura y yo salimos del almacén y dejamos a Wilheim y a Morrigan solos. ¡Caramba, ya me estaba hartando esa taruga! No puedo entender como Wilheim, un caballero y un noble guerrero, podía llevarse bien con ella. Estoy segura de que ella solamente lo buscaba a él por el hecho de que le gustaba que le chupara su sangre... pero por nada más. Bueno... ¿quién sabe? Quizás estaba equivocada y quizá Morrigan sí tenía cariño por él. Después de todo, tenía razón en algo: los dos eran las únicas criaturas inmortales entre nosotros. Aun así, Wilheim actuaba más como un adolescente que como un viejo vampiro...

Bueno, no podía pensar mucho más en eso por el momento. El maldito calor estaba a punto de derretirnos como si fuéramos figuras de cera. Y con razón. Cuando sentí la arena caliente bajo mis pies¡me di cuenta de que estábamos parados en una ciudad que había sido construida en el mismísimo desierto! Había unas pocas palmeras que crecían aquí y allá, pero las sombras que proyectaban ya estaban ocupadas por algunos sujetos... Todos ellos parecían ser humanos.

Las calles eran todo menos quedas. Supongo que, para la mala suerte de Wilheim, el día apenas había comenzado. Como había adivinado desde la nave, había un mercado y bastante ocupado, por cierto. Había cientos de clientes comprando (y algunos robando) todo tipo de cosas: diamantes y perlas preciosas, ropas elegantes, pescados, manzanas y sandías. Uno podía escuchar claramente los gritos de los clientes y los vendedores... Tiendas y gente. Eso era todo lo que podíamos ver. Tengo la certeza de que mis amigos no se sentían muy diferentes a como me sentía yo... estaba parada y sin moverme en un hormiguero extranjero.

- Bueno... – murmuré. – De acuerdo. ¿Por dónde empezamos a buscar? Pero, sobre todo¿qué estamos buscando?

- A nuestros amigos. – Ryoga replicó. – Lo recuerdas¿o no? Quiero saber en dónde se encuentra Akane.

- Y yo quiero encontrar a Ryu. – Sakura añadió.

- Si queremos terminar con esto pronto, deberíamos de separarnos. – Vincent sugirió. – Sakura y yo iremos a revisar la parte este del pueblo. Ustedes dos busquen en la parte oeste. Si ven a alguien que se parezca a quien estamos buscando, no se atrevan a perderlo de vista. ¿Me doy a entender?

- No vamos a dejar que eso pase, Vincent, así que tranquilízate¿quieres? – dije, sonriendo. – Bueno, Ryoga, vayamos de una vez. Puedo asegurarte algo... no voy a durar mucho tiempo con este calor horrendo con este abrigo de piel.

Y así pues, Sakura y Vincent se alejaron de nosotros y rápidamente desaparecieron entre la muchedumbre. Ryoga y yo nos mantuvimos quietos por un momento y luego nos zambullimos en el resto de la gente. No podrían creer que tan difícil era para ambos el dar tres pasos, siquiera. El lugar estaba a reventar y, aunque les pedíamos a las personas que nos dejaran pasar, ni siquiera se movían. De acuerdo, puedo comprender que la gran mayoría no tenían ni a dónde moverse... Continuamos caminando hasta que al fin encontramos unas calles menos pobladas.

- ¡Gracias a Dios! – exclamé. – En verdad necesitaba un descanso de eso.

- Sí, igual yo. – dijo Ryoga.

Nos dimos cuenta que la parte del mercado en la cual estábamos era la... sección de joyería. Había mucha gente alrededor... pero no era el mar de personas que nos habíamos encontrado hacía algunos momentos. Asumí que no había demasiada gente porque no todos estaban interesados en valiosas perlas y esmeraldas. Sea como fuere, Ryoga y yo seguimos caminando y estudiamos nuestros alrededores con cuidado. Esta parte del pueblo no era diferente a lo demás, excepto por algunas jarras que estaban colocadas detrás de algunos de los contadores y por los tapetes persas que colgaban de las ventanas.

- Oye, Felicia... ¿estás buscando a alguien? – Ryoga preguntó, de pronto.

- Podrías decir que sí. Estoy buscando a un hombre-lobo. Se llama Jon Talbain.

- ¿Un hombre-lobo¿Tú?

- Sí. Puede sonar extraño, pero hay una razón para ello. Verás, hace poco tiempo, estaba luchando contra unos robots extraños... No sé que querían conmigo, pero su fuerza era mucho mayor a la mía. Me despaché a uno o dos de cinco... Cuando me atraparon y se estaban preparando para matarme, él saltó sobre ellos y me salvó la vida... – dejé de hablar por un momento a la vez que limpiaba el sudor de mi frente. – Nunca tuve oportunidad de agradecerle. Por eso lo estoy buscando.

- Ah... – Ryoga musitó. – Así que de eso se trata...

- Sí. Nunca tuve muchos amigos. La gente se asusta cuando me ve. Es decir, mira a los pueblerinos. No pueden dejar de mirarme. Pero no es como si estuvieran viendo a una Nicole Kidman o a una Elizabeth Hurley... Sus ojos están llenos de miedo. Y yo conozco esa mirada desde que era pequeñita.

El chico suspiró conmigo y débilmente asintió. Entendía bien y sabía que tenía razón. No podía soportarlo. Si se me ocurría siquiera acercarme a alguna de las tiendas, el dueño alzaba sus manos, alarmado. ¿Qué daño podría hacerle, yo?

- Sí te sirve de consuelo... no creo que seas un monstruo. – Ryoga dijo. – De hecho... creo que eres bastante bonita. Y créeme: Wilheim está de acuerdo conmigo en esto.

- ¿De veras? – reí. - ¡Qué lindos son! Pues muchas gracias. La verdad es que sí me sirve de consuelo.

- Y para que lo sepas, sé lo que es que la gente te vea como si fueras una especie de fenómeno.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Eh... ¿eso lo dije o lo pensé? – preguntó él en una pequeña vocecita. Su rostro se volvió blanco y su boca formó una tímida sonrisa. – Eh... no importa.

- Vamos, dímelo. Prometo que no me reiré. – insistí a medida que encontramos un callejón vacío y con sombra. No había ni un alma en él.

- Bueno... – susurró él. Inmediatamente me di cuenta de que se trataba de un secreto enorme, pues ni siquiera quería que el viento lo escuchara. – Es sólo que... – empezó a decir, pero dejó escapar un alarido cuando sintió como agua fría salpicó su espalda.

Rápidamente volteé hacia arriba y vi a un pequeño niño que nos veía con una cubeta vacía. Su cara reflejaba vergüenza y un poco de tristeza.

- Ay, no... – musitó para sí. – Me... me tropecé y tiré toda el agua... Ay¿qué va a decir mi madre? – y entonces corrió fuera de mi vista.

- Rayos. – dije. – Pobre pequeñín... Bueno, al menos te refrescó... ¡oye! – grité al ver que Ryoga no estaba frente a mí.

¿Cómo podía haber desaparecido? No me gusta presumir, pero soy una mujer-gato. Si hubiera dado un paso siquiera, lo habría escuchado. ¿Se había desvanecido en el aire? La respuesta era muy simple. Todavía se hallaba frente a mí... Pues escuché un pequeño chillido y miré hacia el suelo. Todas las ropas de Ryoga estaban en la arena y, saliendo de su playera amarilla, había un pequeño cerdito negro, el cual tenía puesto el paliacate del muchacho.

- ¿Qué dem...? – comencé a decir. - ¿Cómo diablos...¿Cuándo...? Bueno, ya, tiempo fuera... – respiré profundamente y me incliné. Vi los ojos cafés del pequeño puerquito y los estudié con cuidado. Aun cuando Ryoga había cambiado, el brillo en sus irises no era diferente. No pude evitar el sonreír y el emitir una risilla al verlo observándome con preocupación. - ¡Entonces sí eres tú! – exclamé. - ¡Qué lindo eres, Ryoga!

Chilló de nuevo y noté un poco de enojo y mucho alivio en su... voz.

- No te enojes, jovencito. – reí. – Ya veo... entonces de esto era de lo que hablabas. No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie... ¿Alguien más sabe de esto?

Los ojos del cerdito se llenaron de furia y asintió su cabeza.

- ¡Tómalo con calma! Parece que quien sabe de esto tiene algo que ver al respecto¿no?

De nuevo asintió, esta vez más rápidamente.

- ¿Fue Wilheim?

Ryoga movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y la furia en sus ojos se desvaneció.

- Ah... Pero lo sabe¿verdad? – pregunté y asintió una vez más. – He oído de esto antes... Supongo que tiene algo que ver con los estanques encantados de Jusenkyo... ¿O no? Después de todo, cambiaste tan pronto como te salpicó el agua fría. He oído de esos estanques. Me imagino que ha de ser una verdadera molestia.

Chilló y movió la cabecita de arriba abajo.

- Pues ya que... Supongo que será mejor que te cargue. Tenemos que encontrar un poco de agua caliente pronto, antes de que uno de estos mercaderes quiera convertirte en chuletas. Vamos, pues. – dije y estiré mis brazos hacia él. Sin dudarlo, brincó sobre ellos y se mantuvo quieto mientras recogía sus ropas y su paraguas de acero (vaya que esa cosa pesaba). Una vez que no había nada más en el suelo, salimos del callejón y continuamos nuestra búsqueda.

Continué caminando con Ryoga en mis brazos y sin detenerme. Ambos volteamos a ver que había a nuestra izquierda y a nuestra derecha. Pero no había señales de nadie que siquiera se pareciera a la descripción de las personas a las cuales buscábamos. Todos los muchachos me habían comentado acerca de quienes querían ver tantas veces que me sabía sus retratos hablados de memoria. Aun así, seguramente no había nadie ahí. Pero sólo para asegurarme, discretamente alcé a Ryoga hacia mi cara y susurré en su oído:

- Si ves u oyes acerca de alguien que conozcas, golpea mi brazo¿de acuerdo?

El cerdito negro asintió y chilló lo que pareció ser un "sí"...

Conforme caminé de una calle a la otra, me percaté de que éstas estaban quedándose más y más vacías. Supuse que tal cosa se debía a que los precios de las joyas de los mercaderes subían más y más... Hasta que finalmente, el mercado desapareció de nuestra vista. Nos hallábamos en una calle vacía, en lo que parecía ser la parte pobre del pueblo. Las ventanas de varias de las casas blancas no eran mas que telas las cuales bailaban con la corriente del aire y las puertas estaban... ausentes. Podíamos ver el interior de las casas. La mayoría de ellas poseían las mismas cosas, es decir, un par de alfombras, una mesa de madera y nada más. Muy pocas de ellas tenían sangre y bastante incómoda al parecer, por cierto.

- Dios... esto es terrible. – murmuré. – Y pensar que muchas de estas personas viven y mueren todos los días sin que nosotros nos enteremos de ello.

Ryoga asintió su cabeza sin decir palabra (obviamente).

Traté de atravesar la calle tan rápido como me fuera posible, pero de pronto, me congelé...

Voces. Podía oír voces que venían de un callejón oscuro que estaba a mi izquierda. Caminé hacia él con cuidado y vi tres figuras paradas lado a lado. Me escondí tras una pared y escuché sin quitar mis ojos de ellos...

Uno de ellos era un hombre oscuro y siniestro que vestía una túnica y capa negras sobre su cuerpo delgado y cargaba un báculo dorado con la forma de una mortífera serpiente. Tenía un turbante negro con una pluma roja en su cabeza, una expresión seria en su rostro y una barba negra de chivo. La otra era una mujer quien también vestía una túnica negra y también sostenía un báculo, sólo que el suyo era oscuro y tenía una bola verde en su extremo. Su cara malvada y verdosa era muy delgada. Tenía ojos amarillos y amenazantes... y dos cuernos parecidos a los de un dragón salían de su cabeza... Y el tercero era un joven muchacho que vestía pantalones azules y una camisa amarilla. Era el único que no encajaba bien en la fotografía, pues no parecía ser un chico malo. Tenía cabello largo y de color como plateado y un cuerpo fuerte. Su mirada era azul y hermosa, pero había algo extraño en ella... Parecía ser fiera e incapaz de ceder al mal, pero al mismo tiempo, fría y sin emociones...

- Dime, Jaffar... – dijo la mujer. - ¿Qué han hallado los Heartless¿Hay alguna señal del cerrojo, acaso?

- No, todavía no. – dijo el hombre, con voz grave.

- ¿Y qué hay de la princesa Jasmine¿Ya ha sido capturada¿O sigue vagando por estas calles mientras hablamos?

- Me temo que nuestros sirvientes no han podido atraparla. – replicó él. – Encontrarla es mucho más difícil de lo que nos imaginamos.

- Bien, pues confío en que resolverás este problema pronto. – dijo la mujer y su voz se convirtió en una burla. – Pues no puedo creer que una niñita pueda causar tantos problemas. Recuerda, Jaffar, que es vital para nuestro plan que las siete Princesas de Corazón estén juntas cuando las últimas preparaciones comiencen. También debemos de proteger el cerrojo para que no sea sellado.

- Te preocupas demasiado. – Jaffar aseguró con una risa sombría. – Pronto encontraremos a la princesa Jasmine. Y también hallaremos al cerrojo. Si los Heartless son incapaces de hallarlo a tiempo, el pequeño artefacto que obtendré está noche será capaz de responder todas nuestras preguntas en tan sólo unos segundos.

- Así que¿enviarás al muchacho a conseguirlo esta noche?

- Por supuesto.

- Da igual... – intervino el muchacho. – Me gustaría saber de qué diablos están hablando. Mi amiga sigue perdida¿verdad? Quiero encontrarla ahora mismo. Además, quiero hablar con Sora acerca de...

- Mi querido Riku... – interrumpió la mujer oscura. - ¿Acaso lo has olvidado? Sora ha encontrado nuevos amigos, ahora. Ya no le importas más. Para él, eres tan sólo otra hoja que ha volado hacia la nada. Se olvidó de ti y ahora tiene nuevos amigos. Tú y tu amiga Kairi no son sino una mera memoria en su mente, ya.

El muchacho guardó silencio por unos momentos. Durante ese tiempo, me volteé a Ryoga y susurré en su oído:

- Estas personas son malas. Parece que están tratando de engañar a ese niño. Diantre, si tan sólo pudiéramos hablar con él... y definitivamente no me gusta como suena eso de los Heartless o el hecho de que estos sujetos estén tratando de hallar a una princesa... ¿Qué demonios se traerán entre manos?

- Pero tú no te has olvidado de tu amiga Kairi¿cierto? – dijo la mujer. – Ella te espera en un mundo desconocido, rodeado por la oscuridad. Pero no sabremos en donde está sino hasta que encontremos a las demás princesas. Solamente cuando eso haya sido llevado a cabo, el camino que te guiará al feliz encuentro con tu amiga será abierto. Sólo tienes que ser paciente, mi querido Riku... Sólo sé paciente.

- ¿Cómo sé que me estás diciendo la verdad, Maléfica? – preguntó el muchacho. - ¿Qué garantía tengo de que no me estás viendo la cara?

- No puedo ofrecerte nada, salvo que tengas la certeza de que únicamente deseo que seas feliz. – replicó y dulcemente acarició su mejilla con su mano malvada. – Eres precioso para mí. Créeme, Riku... Encontraremos a Kairi.

- Bueno... – Riku murmuró. Sus ojos brillaron con una extraña luz por un instante y luego preguntó: - ¿Y qué hay de Sora? No quiero que se olvide de mí. Sé que no es su culpa... Sé que no es decisión suya. ¿No hay algo que podamos hacer?

- Pues, quizá sí haya una alternativa. – intervino Jaffar. – Verás, tu amigo está muy mal acompañado. Esta chica... esta Ukyo lleva al chico por un mal camino, pues ella es una bruja y le ha impuesto un hechizo poderoso.

Tan pronto escuchamos este último nombre, Ryoga rápidamente golpeó mi brazo con su pezuña y chilló en voz baja. Me quedé boquiabierta, incapaz de decir algo... Hasta que al fin, miré a mi amigo y murmuré:

- Ukyo es la novia de Wilheim¿verdad?

Ryoga asintió frenéticamente y luego volvió su mirada a los tres personajes de nueva cuenta.

- Ahora sí sé que en verdad son malos... Mantengamos la boca cerrada, Ryoga. Quizás nos revelen en donde podremos encontrarla.

- En cuanto a los otros, también son amigos de ella. La maldición que ella le ha impuesto a tu amigo se hace más fuerte con su presencia. – Jaffar continuó. – Todo esto es culpa de ella y de la Keyblade. Mientras él la tenga en su poder, estará bajo un velo de oscuridad. Si quieres recuperar a tu amigo... tendrás que deshacerte de la chica y de sus amigos y luego tendrás que apoderarte de la Keyblade. El hechizo de esa arma le hace pensar que él es su verdadero amo. Pero en tus manos, las cosas serán diferentes.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Riku preguntó.

- Tu corazón es más fuerte que el suyo. – explicó el malvado. – Si tú la tomas, su maldición no tendrá efecto en ti y serás muy poderoso... Quizás lo suficientemente poderoso como para encontrar a tu amiga.

El chico asintió y sonrió débilmente. Podía ver que no estaba tragándose la historia de Jaffar completa y eso era bastante alentador. En cuanto a Maléfica, parecía sorprendida ante las palabras del hombre oscuro. Obviamente jamás había tenido la intención de idear una trama tan ridícula como esa... Pero ahora que Jaffar había hablado, no había vuelta atrás.

- Pero mientras tanto, debes de ayudarnos. – le dijo a Riku. – Si encuentras a la princesa, te aseguro que haré hasta lo imposible para encontrar a Kairi.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – Riku preguntó y sus ojos brillaron con felicidad y esperanza.

- Claro que sí. – replicó la mujer, con la sonrisa más macabra y terrorífica que he tenido el "placer" de ver.

- Creo que ya hemos escuchado lo suficiente. – le susurré a Ryoga. – Salgamos de aquí... Además, tenemos que encontrar un poco de agua caliente para regresarte a la normalidad... – hice una pequeña pausa y luego murmuré para mis adentros. – Dios, Wilheim se va a poner como fiera cuando escuche esto...

_(Cambio de escena)_

No nos tomó mucho tiempo encontrar una cubeta de agua caliente. Todo lo que tuvimos que hacer fue tomar una prestada de un torpe mercader. El calor era tan intenso que para ese entonces, el agua había perdido toda su frescura. Encontramos otro callejón vacío y entonces, vertí el agua encima del cuerpo de Ryoga y rápidamente le di la espalda mientras se vistió. Después de todo, me hubiera asesinado si lo hubiera visto desnudo...

Seguimos vagando por el pueblo y conforme pasaba el día, las calles se volvieron más y más vacías. Aun así, el encontrar a Vincent y a Sakura se había vuelto una misión casi imposible. También estábamos tratando de encontrar a Ukyo... Ya que habían hablado de ella, tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que estaba cerca, en algún lugar. Pero nunca la vimos a ella ni a ninguno de sus amigos...

Cuando finalmente encontramos a Vincent y a Sakura, el sol ya estaba ocultándose tras el enorme palacio. Estaba un tanto aliviada, pues pronto podríamos contar con la fuerza de Wilheim y Morrigan...

- ¿Tuvieron suerte? – preguntó Sakura.

- No mucha. – Ryoga replicó. - ¿Qué hay de ustedes, amigos¿Encontraron algo?

- Nada, salvo un maldito dolor de cabeza bajo los despiadados rayos del sol... – Vincent replicó. – Gracias a Dios que la noche está por sofocar al día. No hubiera podido soportar ese calor por más tiempo.

- Chicos, les tenemos noticias. – dije. – Ryoga y yo escuchamos a un hombre, a una mujer y aun muchacho hablar de algo que nos concierne...

- Espera un momento, Felicia. – Ryoga interrumpió. – Sugiero que vayamos a donde dejamos a Wilheim y a Morrigan. Estas noticias son muy importantes para todos nosotros... Aunque, me pregunto si no sería mejor si...

- ¿Incluso para Wilheim y Morrigan? – Vincent intervino, con una débil risilla. - ¿Incluso para los "hijos de la noche"?

- Bueno, pues no sé si a ella le incumban, pero son de especial importancia para Wilheim. – respondí. Sus rostros se llenaron de preocupación y añadí: - Vamos, muchachos, vayámonos. Tenemos que encontrarlos rápido... porque creo que nos perdimos completamente en el mercado... – deje de hablar por un instante al recordar que Jaffar había dicho algo acerca de mandar a alguien a hacer algo esa misma noche... Y así pues, dije, con voz firme: - Y no podemos perder ni un minuto.


	8. Capítulo Siete: El despertar

Hola de nuevo, chavos. ¿Cómo los trata la vida? Ojalá que bien :P 

Bueno, pues he aquí el nuevo capítulo. Esta vez no me tardé tanto porque una noche me piqué traduciendo y pues... amanecí con ojeras, pero ya está listo. Eso y que todavía sigo de vacaciones... :) Bueno, a aprovechar hasta lo que se pueda.

Por último, aquí hace su aparición un personaje que es de mi propia creación, por así decirlo, así como su lugar de origen el cual, si les suena conocido, es porque me base en "El Silmarilion" de J. R. R. Tolkien. Ya lo reconocerán cuando lo vean :)

¡Gracias por las reseñas! Espero disfruten el capítulo. ¡Hasta luego!

_Capítulo siete: El despertar de guerreros_

_Narrador: Link_

Desperté en una suave cama con sábanas sedosas cubriendo mi cuerpo. No estaba vistiendo mi túnica verde o mi camisa blanca o mis botas; sólo tenía mis pantalones puestos. Una luz tenue provenía de mi lado derecho. Era la luz de una lámpara que estaba sobre una mesa redonda y sobre ella, había una ventana redonda. Miré hacia fuera... y jadié con asombro.

Estaba viajando a través de la noche. Era como si estuviera cabalgando los vientos provenientes del aliento de Farore... Mas sabía que esta obra no podía ser de una de las diosas, pues tenía frío. La divina brisa que ellas soplaban sobre mi cuerpo era cálida y suave... Y aquella brisa no tocaba mi cuerpo ni el de nadie más. Al ver la negrura de la noche, sentí como si pudiera estirar mi mano y tocar las estrellas. Ya muchas veces había visto el cielo nocturno, pero los pequeños dardos que lo adornaban siempre habían parecido inalcanzables. Ahora me parecía que podía pasar mi dedo por ellos conforme rápidamente escapaban de mi vista...

Pero ahora no era momento para recostarse y hacer nada. Tenía que descubrir en dónde me encontraba... pues los muros del cuarto que se cerraban alrededor de mí no eran algo que yo había visto antes. No había emblemas o escrituras pintadas o grabadas en su superficie metálica... Eran tan vacías como la madera y la piedra que mantiene a las casas y a los castillos de pie. ¿Qué clase de fortaleza era esta¿Me encontraba en un horrible calabozo¿Una cárcel la cual tiene una cerradura en el otro lado de la puerta y que causa que el pensamiento de libertad se desvanezca en una memoria agonizante...? No, no podía ser eso, pues la puerta que estaba ante mí estaba un poco abierta.

Salté fuera de la cama y caminé hacia ella lentamente. Podía escuchar varias voces que venían no detrás de ella, sino desde otros cuartos... puse mi mano en la manija y tiré de ella gentilmente. Había un pequeño corredor el cual llevaba a un cuarto grande, lleno de cómodos muebles, de donde venían algunas voces. Me percaté de que la mayoría de ellas eran mujeres, pues eran suaves y melódicas... Pero no todas ellas eran damas.

Estaba ileso. No tenía mi espada o mi escudo conmigo. ¿Dónde, en nombre de Nayru, podrían estar¿Acaso estas personas las habían escondido¿Estaban aliadas con el Rey Maligno, quien sólo deseaba mantenerme encerrado en este extraño calabozo hasta que el plan de mi enemigo se hubiera consumado?

Sacudí mi cabeza y traté de pensar en otra explicación. Pero antes de que cualquier otro pensamiento pasara por mi cabeza, la voz de una mujer que venía desde el otro lado del cómodo cuarto me dio la bienvenida.

- Ah... veo que ya despertaste. – dijo.

Me volteé hacia ella y me hallé frente a una hermosa mujer con una mirada intensa de color esmeralda. Su cabello largo y castaño estaba atado en una bella trenza y su piel era tan blanca como la de un fantasma bendito. Por un momento, pensé que me hallaba ante Din misma... Pero la esencia de las diosas no corría por su cuerpo.

- Me... alegra verte despierto. – continuó. - ¿Te sientes bien? Estábamos preocupados por ti... Conjuré todos los hechizos de curación que he aprendido y aun así no despertabas. Por un momento, pensé que quizás habías muerto...

- Bien... pues no es así. – repliqué. – Estoy vivo todavía, según parece... Y gracias a ti, me imagino. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Aeris Gainsborough. – respondió. - ¿Y tú?

- Yo... me llamo Link. – dije. Me mantuve quieto por un instante y luego pregunté, volteando a mi alrededor: - ¿Qué... qué ha pasado¿Dónde está el castillo sombrío que estaba ante mí¿Dónde está el oscuro pozo de lava¿Dónde están las pocas cosas buenas que permanecían en el vasto mundo de Hyrule¿Qué ocurre?

- Tranquilízate. – dijo. – Escucha, creo que será mejor darte tus ropas y que nos sentemos con el resto de los muchachos. Ellos te dirán que ocurre.

- ...Sí... – murmuré, al darme cuenta de que no tenía más alternativa.

_(Cambio de escena)_

- Lo mismo me ocurrió a mí. – dijo el chico llamado Sora. – Simplemente desperté en un callejón oscuro. Todo lo que recuerdo es que una cosa enorme y negra me tragó, como te pasó a ti. Te encontramos en el mismo lugar y decidimos traerte con nosotros.

- Ya veo. – dije débilmente, mientras todas estas personas me veían sin decir palabra. - ¿Pero, por qué ocurrió esta tragedia?

- No sabemos exactamente por qué. – dijo el chico. – Pero parece que tiene que ver con unos seres malignos llamados Heartless.

- Una nube extraña rompe los mundos. – un hombre, Cid, intervino. – El espacio que nos rodea es la misma cosa que los separa y los une a la vez. Es un tanto complicado... pero lo más importante es que tu mundo ha sido consumido por la oscuridad y toda la gente que no tenía suficiente fuerza en sus corazones como para resistir el poder de los Heartless, se ha esfumado.

- ¿Pretenden decirme que esto no tiene nada que ver con un hombre oscuro proveniente del Oeste? – pregunté. – Un ser maligno, un terrible tirano de los Gerudo... ¿Quiere decir esto que la abominación, Ganondorf, no ha conjurado un hechizo oscuro para conquistar a todos los mundos y hacerlos inclinarse ante él?

- No podría decirte eso. – Aeris dijo. – Podría ser él... o cualquier otro villano u hombre poderoso... o podrían ser miles de villanos diferentes de los cuales nunca hemos escuchado. Pero lo más importante ahora es que sabemos como detener esto. Y este pequeño es nuestra esperanza.

- Él es el portador de la Keyblade. – dijo un extraño ser llamado Goofy. – Él es el único que puede sellar los cerrojos que llevan a los corazones de los mundos. Cuando todos los cerrojos sean sellados, nuestra misión habrá terminado y todo volverá a la normalidad... espero.

- Sí lo hará. – aseguró Donald, un extraño pato. – Pero necesitamos apresurarnos, porque los Heartless se vuelven más fuertes con cada minuto que pasa. Eso quiere decir que necesitamos que nos ayudes a encontrar los cerrojos y a cerrarlos. ¿Está claro?

- Sí, lo está. – respondí. – Mas necesito encontrar a mi querida princesa. No puedo dejar de preocuparme por ella, pues la última vez que la vi, su rostro estaba lleno de miedo y agonía. Únicamente puedo esperar que todo esto no haya sido un designio de Ganondorf y que ella esté a salvo en algún lado, invisible a los ojos de mi enemigo.

- Así que también quieres encontrar a alguien¿no? – una chica, Yuffie, inquirió. – No hay problema. No sólo estamos buscando una forma de arreglar a los mundos, sino que también estamos tratando de encontrar a algunos amigos nuestros.

- Entonces¿te unirás a nosotros? – preguntó otra chica, Akane.

- Ciertamente, lo haré. – repliqué, asintiendo. – Pero me temo que no seré muy útil en el campo de batalla a menos que tenga mi Espada Maestra, mi Escudo de Espejo y el resto de mi equipo a mis espaldas.

- Los estamos manteniendo a salvo. – dijo una tercera chica, llamada Ukyo. – Tú... tú no tienes porqué preocuparte. – tartamudeó.

Todos se voltearon hacia ella y rápidamente se puso de pie y fue a una esquina del cuarto. Akane y otro joven, Ranma, la siguieron y comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos. Supongo que nadie más los oyó hablar... Pero mis oídos son agudos y, en los días de antaño, se decía que con ellos, nosotros los Hylianos podíamos escuchar las palabras de las diosas...

- ¿Qué pasa, Ukyo? – Ranma preguntó. - ¿Por qué te fuiste corriendo así¿Te sientes bien?

- Sí, estoy bien... – replicó. – Es sólo que...

- ¿Qué? – Akane preguntó.

- Se parece tanto a él, excepto por su cabello dorado y la falta de una mirada tan hechizante en sus ojos... Me recuerda tanto a mi bebé Wilheim. Hasta habla igualito a él... – replicó Ukyo, con voz débil.

- ¿Qué le pasa a ella? – preguntó Yuffie. - ¿Por qué se fue corriendo así, tan de pronto¿Está enferma o algo así?

- Dudo eso. – dijo Leon, el último hombre quien hasta ahora no había hablado. – De cualquier manera, si nuestro amigo Cid tiene razón, pronto aterrizaremos en un nuevo mundo en menos de una hora. Así que mejor alístense, muchachos. – volteó a verme y añadió: - Vamos, Link. Te daré tus cosas.

- Te lo agradezco. – repliqué.

Rápidamente dejamos el cuarto mientras el resto de mis nuevos compañeros fueron a lado de Ukyo y comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos. Leon me llevó a una pequeña puerta, dentro de la cual mi equipo se hallaba. Sonreí para mí mismo y puse mi espada y escudo en mi espalda conforme empacaba el resto de mis accesorios, mi arco, mis flechas, mi Hookshot, mi Espejo Mágico y mi boomerang. En verdad eran muchas cosas, pero estoy acostumbrado a cargar tal peso.

Aeris nos dio alcance y agarró a Leon por su brazo. Él volteo a verla y le preguntó en voz baja:

- ¿Cómo sigue?

- Está bien, sólo un poco confundida. – replicó. – Parece que... – pausó y luego me dirigió la palabra. – Le recuerdas mucho a su novio.

- ¿En serio? – dije. - ¿Y acaso le recuerdo a alguien que ha dejado de existir¿O a un amor inmortal que fue roto por el destino?

- No, a alguien que está perdido. – Leon replicó. – Todos ellos buscan a sus amigos y a personas que quieren, justo como tú, Link.

- ¿Ellos? – pregunté. - ¿Y qué hay de ti¿No tienes a nadie a quién buscar¿O eres un lobo solitario? – me puse mi capucha y no escuché respuesta suya. – Entonces, supongo que tienes un hogar. ¿Lo estás buscando¿O acaso no tienes memoria del lugar que te protegió del viento en las noches? – suspiró y abrió su boca para responder, mas antes que dijera cualquier cosa, murmuré: - No preguntaré más. No deseo enfurecerte o entristecerte con tales cuestiones. Por ahora, preparémonos para desembarcar. Estoy ansioso por ver este... nuevo mundo.

_(Cambio de escena)_

- No hay suelo en el cual pararse. – musitó Ukyo al mirar dentro del profundo agujero frente a nosotros. - ¿Qué hacemos ahora¿Regresamos a la nave y nos vamos a otro mundo?

- Está demasiado oscuro. – añadió Akane. – Quizás sería mejor si saliéramos de aquí y encontráramos otro lugar en el cual descender...

- No, todavía no. – dijo Cid. – Veamos si esta cosa tiene un fondo, lo cual no me parece descabellado... No voy a posar mi trasero otra semana si hay alternativa. Ya quería estirar las piernas...

Y con esto dicho, tomó una moneda de uno de sus bolsillos y la arrojó al agujero. Todos nos mantuvimos en silencio y esperamos a que golpeara el suelo. En unos cuantos segundos, la pequeña moneda se impactó contra el fondo del foso. Sonreí para mis adentros y, volteándome hacia el resto de ellos, dije:

- No es tan profundo. Podemos bajar.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? Todavía no ha tocado el fondo... ¡Así que cállate! – Donald gruñó mientras él y el resto de mis compañeros aguardaban por algo que ya había pasado.

Sacudí mi cabeza, entendiendo que nunca escucharían la moneda de nuevo. Sin perder más tiempo, salté dentro del agujero.

- ¡Link, no lo hagas! – gritó Aeris, pero ya estaba cayendo a través de él.

De pronto, algo ocurrió que me tomó por sorpresa. Tengo entendido que cuando un cuerpo cae al espacio, su velocidad se vuelve mayor con el paso del tiempo... Pero lo que me ocurría era diferente, pues parecía que un viento mágico estaba soplando desde el fondo del foso y estaba rompiendo mi caída. Y entonces, el hoyo dejó de ser un mero túnel negro. Había muchas pinturas extrañas en sus paredes y relojes... y además, había muebles flotando a mi alrededor. ¿Qué hechicería era aquella? Para mí, era un sueño extraño, una pesadilla la cual me atormentaba aun cuando no dormía. Y eso era lo que más me horrorizaba, pues pensaba que los sueños no podían atacar a un ser despierto...

Sin embargo, todo terminó pronto. Llegué al fondo y suspiré con alivio. Miré hacia arriba y vi la misma negrura que habíamos visto en aquello que aparentaba ser un abismo sin fondo. Pero ahí estaba yo, sin daño y aguardando al resto de mis compañeros.

- ¡Link¡Link¿Estás ahí? – gritó Aeris.

-¿Estás vivo? – Cid añadió.

- ¡Sí, estoy aquí! – respondí. - ¡Y estoy bien¡Den un salto de fe; confíen en mis palabras, pues no hay nada qué temer!

- ¿Entonces estás bien? – Yuffie gritó.

- ¡Sí! – insistí. - ¡Vengan!

- ¡D-de acuerdo! – tartamudeó Akane.

No pude hacer mas que esperar y seguir observando la oscuridad. Akane, Ukyo y Sora fueron los primeros en caer a mi lado y fueron seguidos por Donald, Goofy y Yuffie. Leon, Cid, Aeris y Ranma fueron los últimos en alcanzarnos. Pepe Grillo, un pequeño saltamontes, vino con ellos también. Pero no habló mucho, ya que lo único que le vi hacer fue escribir en un pequeño diario... Me pregunté que clase de historias o poemas o crónicas estaban en ese pequeño cuadernillo por un segundo... pero luego decidí no expresar mis pensamientos y dije:

- Hay un corredor ahí. ¿Lo ven? Hay una puerta de madera al final. – desenfundé mi espada y agarré mi escudo añadiendo: - Sugiero que nos mantengamos en guardia. No confío en este lugar... Siento que sus paredes y su suelo están vivos y que nos están observando y únicamente están esperando a que caigamos en una maligna trampa suya...

- ¿No es eso un poco paranoico? – preguntó Yuffie.

- Es posible. – acordé. – Pero de cualquier modo, me siento seguro sujetando mis armas... además...

- ¡Es tarde! – interrumpió una voz. - ¡Es tarde, es tarde, es tarde¡La Reina me cortará la cabeza¡Rápido, debo ir más rápido¡Es tarde, me quitará la cabeza!

Todos nos volteamos hacia la vocecita y para nuestro asombro, vimos a un peludo conejo blanco quien corrió cerca de nosotros y se dirigió a la puerta en frente nuestro... En verdad estaba aterrado. Incluso por ese inocente roedor. No había visto algo así nunca... ni siquiera en mis pesadillas más extrañas.

- ¿Qué demo...? – Ukyo comenzó a decir. Pausó y luego dijo, encogiéndose de hombros: - No sé por qué me sigo sorprendiendo. Es decir... si sobreviví a Donald, Goofy y a Pepe Grillo¿por qué me asusto todavía?

- ¿Eso qué quiere decir? – preguntó Donald, con un poco de rabia en su voz.

- No es nada personal, cariño. – replicó ella.

- Sigámoslo y veamos a donde nos lleva. – Leon sugirió. – Quizá las paredes y el piso no nos... atacarán si seguimos su rastro.

- Piensa lo que quieras. – dije. – Pero todavía creo que este corredor tiene vida propia e incluso puedo escuchar sus suaves murmullos... no puedo mas que pensar que no somos bienvenidos en esta tierra de extraños sueños.

Caminamos por el corredor y llegamos a la puerta de madera. Respiré profundamente y puse mi mano en la manija. Quizá Yuffie y Leon tenían razón y estaba asustándome de pensamientos y pesadillas que nunca cobrarían vida. Pero aún así, no podía mas que pensar que el mundo mismo estaba maldito y que sus suelos reían con nuestro intento fútil de encontrar algo que no podía ser hallado...

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con otra puerta más pequeña.

- ¿Qué? – musité.

- Chispas... – Goofy dijo. – Parece que es una broma... Creo que alguien por aquí tiene sentido del humor¿no les parece?

- Puede que así sea y vaya que esta broma es retorcida. – dije. – Esto no es cuestión de risa... Estén alertas.

Abrí la nueva puerta sólo para descubrir otra.

- Esto es alarmante. Es irritante. – Ranma gruñó.

Y vaya que lo era. Decidí que ya era hora de terminar con aquel jueguito y pateé la última puerta, rompiéndola así. Finalmente, nos hallamos ante un pequeño hueco en la pared que daba al cuarto siguiente. Tuvimos que andar a gatas para pasar a través de él para entrar a un pequeño cuarto blanco. Tenía una pequeña cama en una orilla y una mesita en su centro. Había dos lámparas colgando de las paredes, esperando a ser encendidas. El color de las paredes era blanco y había una pequeña chimenea de ladrillo rojo a nuestra derecha. Era una habitacioncilla cómoda, posiblemente una que le acomodaría a un jovencito.

- ¿A dónde se fue esa cosa? – preguntó Yuffie. Miró a su alrededor, puesto que no había una puerta o ventana a la vista la cual hubiera podido haberle servido al conejillo como vía de escape. - ¿Cómo se...¡Oh, no es cierto! – exclamó cuando todos vimos una minúscula puerta cerrada ante nosotros.

- ¿Cómo pudo pasar por ahí? – pregunté. – Era un roedor peludo y uno chico, por cierto, pero no era tan pequeño.

- Ah, no es cuestión de ser pequeño, simplemente ustedes son demasiado grandes. – contestó una extraña voz.

Con asombro y confusión, todos nos volteamos hacia la pequeña puerta. El cerrojo había hablado. Tenía un rostro dorado y una mirada amistosa en sus pequeños ojos.

- ¿Qué...? – Cid comenzó a decir, pero el Cerrojo interrumpió.

- Hay un modo en el cual pueden encogerse. – dijo. – Solamente tienen que beber de la botella que está en la mesa. Así, podrán pasar a través de mí.

- ¿Una botella? – preguntó Sora y vio con confusión como de pronto algo apareció sobre la mesa. – Ah... esa botella. – murmuró.

- Está bien... – Akane dijo. Respiró profundamente, tomó la botella y bebió su contenido. – Ten, te toca. – dijo, dándole a Aeris la botellita, quién hizo como la chica y luego se la dio a Cid.

Todos bebimos de ella y comenzamos a sentir algo extraño dentro de nuestros cuerpos. Un cosquilleo escalofriante recorrió nuestra espalda y llegó hasta nuestras piernas... De repente, todo pareció ser engullido por una densa niebla... y caímos. Únicamente transcurrieron un par de segundos, pero parecieron ser horas despiadadas; un momento que fue prolongado por la horrenda magia del líquido. Y cuando el instante interminable por fin dejó de zumbar en nuestras mentes, nos hallamos mirando al Cerrojo el cual ya era suficientemente grande como para caber dentro de nuestras manos...

- Vaya... – Aeris murmuró. – Eso fue... intenso... No puedo pensar en otro modo para describirlo.

- Tampoco yo. – dije. – Bueno, al menos ahora podemos continuar con nuestra búsqueda... Estimado señor... – le dije al Cerrojo sin saber realmente si había otra manera de... dirigirme a él apropiadamente. - ¿Sería usted tan amable como para dejar que estos viajeros crucen al otro lado?

- Pero por supuesto... ¡Oh, Dios, se me olvidó decirles! – rió. - ¡No puedo ser abierto!

- ¿Qué! – Exclamamos.

- El pequeño conejo me cerró y se llevó la llave consigo. Lo siento mucho... ¡debí habérselos dicho antes!

- "¿Debiste de?" – Donald musitó, lleno de rabia. – Ya vas a ver, tú...

- Espera. – interrumpí. – Puedo ver una pequeña apertura detrás de la cama. Vayamos por ahí... Será más fácil que pelear contra un ser el cual no puede defenderse.

_(Cambio de escena)_

- ¡Atención, la corte entra en sesión¡Su majestad, la Reina de Corazones, será la jueza! – dijo una voz, la misma que habíamos escuchado en el corredor extraño.

Habíamos caminado a través de un laberinto verde, lleno de árboles de los cuales brotaban rosas rojas... Habíamos llegado a su salida sin muchos problemas, puesto que habíamos seguido el griterío que venía del jardín en el cual ahora nos encontrábamos. Este hermoso laberinto de paredes perfectas y verdes y el pasto delicado me recordaron acerca de un lugar que no había visto hace mucho tiempo... Por un instante, me sentí de vuelta en el castillo de Hyrule, esquivando una vez más sus numerosos guardias, todo sólo para observar por un momento a la bella soberana de la tierra, Zelda. Pero el furioso grito del monarca de este mundo, una mujer regordeta con un vestido de cuadros rojos y negros y rostro malvado, me recordó que mi bella tierra Hyrule había desaparecido bajo el poder de aquel hondo abismo...

Aparentemente, un juicio se estaba llevando a cabo. Cuando mis amigos y yo miramos hacia el jardín frente a nosotros, vimos un ejército de soldados... soldados cartas. Las espadas y los corazones eran sus uniformes... Jamás hubiera imaginado tal pelotón de guerreros, especialmente de aquellos, quienes podrían ser derribados por tan sólo un ventarrón... Había también un pedestal de madera, sobre el cual estaba el conejo. La Reina de Corazones se sentaba en la silla más alta y frente a ella, había una muchachita de cabellos dorados quien traía puesto un vestido azul y medias blancas. Tenía una mirada inocente y una voz tierna, pero firme...

- ¡Yo no he hecho nada malo! – dijo ella.

- ¡Silencio! – la Reina exclamó. - ¡Yo soy la jueza, así que yo decidiré quien es culpable y quien no¡Y tú, más allá de toda duda, eres culpable! Ahora... – pausó y su rugiente voz se hizo suave. – Haz sido acusada de cometer este crimen: intentar robar mi corazón. ¿Cómo te declaras?

- ¡Soy inocente, le digo! – la chica replicó y giró sus ojos en gesto de paciencia. - ¡No he hecho daño alguno¡No tiene idea de lo que está hablando! Además¡¿cómo puede decir que soy culpable si el juicio ni siquiera ha empezado!

- Así funcionan las cosas por aquí. – la Reina explicó. – Verás, yo soy la jueza. Yo decidiré si eres culpable o no, que sí lo eres, y después de eso, podrás defenderte. ¿Has entendido?

- ¡Pero eso es ridículo!

- Oigan, muchachos... ¿No deberíamos de ayudarla? – preguntó Sora en voz baja.

- No podemos. – Donald dijo. – Eso sería interferir. No podemos meternos en los problemas de otros mundos.

- ¿Aun cuando la justicia es la única gobernante de esta tierra? – pregunté. – La gente y los sirvientes no deberían ser gobernados a punta de espada ni con un hacha afilada. Si esta "reina" demuestra ser una tirana, no me importa si interfiero o no, pondré un fin a su reinado de miedo.

- Calma, "llanero solitario"... – Cid susurró. – Veamos qué ocurre. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que todo sea un juego...

- ¡Córtenle la cabeza! – gritó la Reina y las cartas soldado alzaron sus hachas y se prepararon para saltar sobre la pobre chica indefensa.

- ¡Alto ahí! – aullamos todos y corrimos hacia la Reina con nuestras armas firmemente sujetadas.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó la Reina, conforme caminábamos hacia ella.

Sus guardias ni siquiera intentaron detenernos. Solamente nos miraron con asombro en sus rostros. Sus ojos se movían de nosotros a la Reina, como si preguntaran con la mirada qué hacer con estos intrusos... Podía ver que estaban aterrados por ella y supuse que cualquier acción que se cometiera la cual no fuera propiciada por una orden sería castigada por esta tirana... Era por eso que no se movían. Porque el miedo los paralizaba... Si nos hubieran atacado¿habrían sido recompensados o hubieran sido sentenciados a muerte por esta susodicha "monarca"?

- ¡No puedes hacer esto! – Sora exclamó. - ¡Esta chica es inocente y puedo probarlo!

- ¿Tú¡¿Probarlo! – gritó la Reina. - ¿Qué clase de broma es esta¡¿Testigos y abogados sorpresa¡No estoy de humor para tales cosas¡¡Córtenles las cabezas!

- ¡Sólo intenta hacer eso, pedazo de burra! – respondió Ukyo con una voz iracunda y giró su espátula gigante sobre su cabeza con furia.

- ¿Cómo me has llamado! – aulló la Reina.

- Ya me oíste. – replicó la chica. – Déjanos ir. A todos, incluso a ella. – añadió, apuntando hacia la chiquilla de cabellos dorados. – No tienes derecho de ir cortando cabezas sólo porque te viene en gana. ¡Tienes que ser justa¡Y la justicia es algo que no tienes!

- ¡A ella¡A ella! – ladró la Reina.

- Bien hecho, Ucchan. – gruñó Ranma y él y el resto alzaron sus puños y armas.

- ¡Alto! – dije y me aproximé a la monarca. El combatir la furia con furia jamás ha sido algo muy sabio... Y así pues, ideé un plan. – Reina, le ruego que escuche mis palabras.

- ¿Qué! – rugió ella.

- Por favor, tan sólo le quitaré un minuto de su preciado tiempo. – continué. – El muchacho ha asegurado que podemos encontrar al verdadero criminal. Por favor, no desate su furia contra aquellos incapaces de defenderse. Con su permiso, personalmente encontraré y traeré ante usted al criminal que ha intentado quitarle la vida. Reina de Corazones... ¿Me permite hacer esto?

La reina del mundo gruñó, se cruzó de brazos y se mantuvo queda por unos momentos. Sus sirvientes no podían creerlo. El conejo blanco la observaba boquiabierto y con ojos asombrados, pero no podía decir nada, y los soldados estaban congelados en sus lugares mientras que sus miradas estaban llenas de preguntas y estupefacción.

- Está bien. – dijo ella, finalmente, con voz tranquila, para alivio mío. – Si tú dices que puedes hallar al culpable, entonces te ordeno que lo hagas.

- Gracias, Reina. – dije. – Sin embargo, me temo que necesitaré un poco de ayuda, pues mis ojos y mis oídos pueden ser agudos, pero no lo suficiente como para encontrar a un sujeto tan escurridizo como el que la atacó.

- ¡Muy bien! – ladró. – Pero no todos tus amigos irán contigo. No estás pensando en hablar con ellos en las sombras para idear un plan para destruirme¡¿cierto!

- Por supuesto que no.

- Bueno... Tres de ellos podrán ir contigo. Elegiré a tus compañeros yo misma. – pausó por un momento y luego señaló a Sora, después a Donald y finalmente a Cid. – Ellos irán contigo. El resto de tus amigos se quedarán aquí, con Alicia, hasta que el sospechoso haya sido encontrado... ¡Pero date prisa!

- ¡Oye, espera un momento! – Akane dijo y ella, Yuffie y Ukyo alzaron su guardia una vez más. - ¡No vamos a ser tus prisioneros, pedazo de...!

- ¡Akane, por favor! – interrumpí. Caminé hacia ella y susurré en su oído: - Este es el único modo de salvar a la chica y a nosotros por ahora. Que tu ira se desvanezca... y permanece en silencio. Si no salen palabras de tu boca, su cólera estará bajo control.

- ¡Guardias¡Llévenselos! – ordenó la Reina.

Muchos soldados carta se aproximaron a nuestros amigos y los llevaron hacia una jaula, junto con la chica, Alicia. Cerraron la puerta, para disgusto suyo y los dejaron al lado de la Reina. Caminé hacia ellos y les dije:

- No se preocupen. Algo se nos ocurrirá...

- ¿Sí¿Cómo qué? – Ranma dijo. - ¿Van a construir un asesino con flores y césped?

- No, no haremos eso. – Sora intervino mientras Cid y Donald se aproximaban a nosotros. – Porque sé quien trató de hacerlo. Piénsenlo¿qué les hace falta a los Heartless¡Un corazón! Si dice que alguien intentó robarle el corazón, eso quiere decir que los Heartless no pueden estar lejos.

- Tiene razón. – Aeris musitó. – Los Heartless sí buscan los corazones de las personas... Qué chico tan listo. Me impresionas, Sora...

- Pues... – murmuró el muchacho con una sonrisa tímida.

- Disculpen... – Alicia interrumpió. – Debo decir que estoy muy agradecida por lo que intenta hacer... No quiero ser grosera, pero¿podrían apresurarse y sacarnos de aquí? Esta reina me aterra mucho... ¿Qué ocurrirá si la paciencia se le agota y nos decapita a todos?

- Eso no pasará. – Goofy dijo. – No se preocupe, señorita. Tiene ante usted al amo de la Keyblade, al hechicero real del rey y a... Eh...

- Mejor nos vamos. – Donald dijo. – Andando.

- ¡Por favor, no demoren demasiado! – dijo la vocecilla de Pepe Grillo. Noté que el pequeño saltamontes estaba escondido en el bolsillo de Goofy. – Este lugar es horrendo... Nunca me han gustado las jaulas. Especialmente si estoy encerrado en una.

- Los sacaremos enseguida. – Cid añadió. – Nos vemos luego, chavos.

- ¡Link! – Ukyo gritó.

Me volteé a ella y pregunté: - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Cuida a Sora por mí¿quieres? – dijo. – Por favor, prométeme que nada malo le va a pasar¿sí?

- Tienes mi palabra.

- Estaré bien, Ukyo. – Sora aseguró, con una risilla. – No te preocupes por nada.

_(Cambio de escena)_

- Muy bien... ¿Qué lugar es éste, señor salvador de todas las personas libres? – Donald se quejó. Habíamos tomado un pequeño camino oculto en el laberinto de la Reina y ahora estábamos en medio de un bosque muy raro. Se nos imponían árboles inmensos rodeados por lianas oscuras con hojas coloradas que parecían ser serpientes silenciosas con lenguas horrendas saliendo de sus bocas invisibles. Sus colmillos eran espinas afiladas que salían de sus cuerpos. No parecía haber cielo, pues estaba oculto tras un denso techo de ramas. Un extraño aroma llenaba el aire... Era la esencia de hongos, algunos dulces y otros putrefactos, pero hongos por igual. La tierra era suave y su lodo tenía un color rojizo... - ¿A dónde nos has traído, eh? – añadió. – Y lo que es más importante¿dónde esta el criminal que dijiste ibas a atrapar¡No veo a nadie por aquí, orejudo!

- En vez de quejarte, deberías de ayudar a encontrar nuestra presa. – repliqué, con un poco de enfado en mi voz. – Deberías saber mejor que yo el paradero de las sombras, pues tú ya has peleado contra estos enemigos antes. En vez de molestarnos con tus incesantes graznidos, ayúdanos a buscar a las sombras, a los Heartless. Sí deseas liberar a nuestros amigos de esa horrenda jaula¿verdad?

- ¡Sí! – respondió.

- ¡Entonces deja de quejarte y ponte a buscar! – Cid gritó. - ¡Ya me estás poniendo nervioso otra vez, Donald! Y no me gusta enojarme, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Ukyo es un pastelito dulce a comparación mía¡así que cállate!

- ¿Ah, sí...? – Donald comenzó a decir, pero Sora interrumpió.

- ¡Silencio! – exclamó. - ¿No escuchan eso?

- Sí... – susurré. – Lo he estado escuchando desde hace un rato ya, a pesar de los gritos de nuestro ruidoso amigo...

- ¡Oye! – Donald rugió, pero antes que pudiera continuar hablando, todos pusimos nuestras manos en su pico y le callamos. Entonces suspiró y preguntó en voz baja: - ¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes?

- Porque no creí que los maullidos de un gato representarían importancia alguna... – respondí, para su asombro. – Pero se han estado acercando más y más. De algún modo, no estoy seguro que la criatura que nos ha estado siguiendo es un amigo o un escurridizo rival... ¡Pero silencio, qué ya viene! – exclamé en un murmullo.

Esta vez, todos escuchamos los maullidos del ser. Desenvainé mi espada, Sora alzó su Keyblade, Donald mantuvo su báculo frente a él y Cid giró su lanza en el aire. Y de pronto, los maullidos se tornaron en risas. Una risilla que venía desde todos los árboles del bosque y del aire mismo. Volteamos hacia todos lados, mas no encontramos nada... Pero de pronto, Sora emitió un pequeño grito y saltó hacia atrás. Todos volteamos hacia donde él había mirado y dejamos que un jadeo escapara de nuestras bocas...

Un par de ojos amarillos y una sonrisa blanca nos miraban desde las sombras. Lentamente, fueron encerrados por una cabeza púrpura y redonda... Un cuerpo redondo del mismo color con rayas rosadas apreció bajo ella. Una cola se materializó tras ella y el gato dejó escapar una última risa de su hocico.

- Vaya, pero si son los extraños que desean hallar un villano para llevar paz y justicia al reino de la Reina. – dijo. Esperó a que respondiéramos, pero estábamos demasiado sorprendidos para hablar... así pues, siguió hablando. – Pobre Alicia, acusada de un crimen que no tiene nada que ver con ella... ¿Perderá su cabeza¿O serán sus amigos quienes sufrirán lo que bien debería ser el castigo de los Heartless?

- ¿Qué? – Cid finalmente musitó. - ¿Conoces a los Heartless¿Sabes en dónde están?

- Quizá sí, quizás no. – dijo el gato. - ¿Qué puedo decir? Después de todo, el gato Cheshire tiene todas las respuestas... pero no puedo compartirlas tan fácilmente. Ah, no, eso no sería divertido¿verdad?

- ¡Vaya, pues sí lo soy! – rió. Entonces, se quitó su cabeza y balanceó su cuerpo sobre ella¡como si intentara pararse sobre una pelota¡Horripilante, en verdad! – Existen cuatro cosas que les ayudarán con su misión. Sin embargo, no son fáciles de encontrar... Y lo más importante, más les vale empezar a buscarlas ya, pues... ¿quién sabe¡Alguien más puede quitárselas! – y con esto dicho, desapareció.

- ¡Espere! – exclamé, pero ya era tarde. Se había ido.

- ¿Qué supones que habrá querido decir con todo eso? – Sora preguntó.

- No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta, chavo. – Cid dijo. – Es muy sencillo: los Heartless dejaron algún tipo de evidencia que, de ser encontrada y mostrada a la Reina, probará que Alicia es inocente. Así pues, parece que los Heartless ahora la buscan...

- ¡Para que Alicia sí resulte culpable! – Donald finalizó. – Tenemos que hallar esa evidencia... Sea lo que sea...

- Tienes razón, Donald. – dije. – Y ese es el problema exactamente. No sabemos qué buscar, pero los Heartless seguramente saben qué perdieron. Tenemos que actuar rápido y tomar cualquier cosa que podamos utilizar como evidencia.

- ¿Y si no encontraos nada? – Sora preguntó.

- Entonces me temo que tendremos que liberar a Alicia y a nuestros amigos por la fuerza. – repliqué. – Y ciertamente no deseo utilizar mi espada para hacerme camino a través del ejército de cartas...

- ¡Pues basta de charlas, a movernos! – Cid nos apuró.

Así pues, exploramos todo el bosque y sus pasajes oscuros y sus esquinas sombrías. Resultó ser mucho más pequeño de lo que creímos... No nos tomó más de diez minutos el recorrer todo el territorio del bosque. Sin embargo, nuestra breve búsqueda no nos dejó con las manos vacías. Encontramos un pequeño emblema que tenía la forma de un corazón roto... Mis compañeros me dijeron que ese era nada más ni menos que el emblema el cual los Heartless usaban como su símbolo... También encontramos lo que parecía ser la sombra de una grande antena y, de nuevo, mis camaradas me iluminaron diciéndome que esa cosa era parte del cuerpo de un débil Heartless.

Sabíamos que debíamos de darnos prisa y regresar ante la Reina. Pensé que al monarca enloquecido no le bastaría mas que echar un vistazo al símbolo del enemigo para saber que se equivocaba. Por otro lado, el darse cuenta de su error podría empeorar las cosas... Pero decidí no pensar en eso decidí confiar en la rectitud...

Estábamos por llegar a la salida del bosque cuando de pronto, mis oídos capturaron un suave sonido. Era el sonido que viene de una cuerda que está siendo halada... Y venía de nuestra derecha. Con gran rapidez, tomé mi arco y me preparé para disparar una flecha. Mis compañeros emitieron un chillido y saltaron hacia atrás mientras yo halaba la cuerda de mi arma. Después de mantenerme quieto y quedo por unos momentos, dije en voz alta:

- ¡No te atrevas a disparar, enemigo¡Las flechas que vuelan del Arco de Hada no tienen comparación!

- ¡Te equivocas, muchacho! – dijo una voz varonil con un acento nórdico. – ¡Los proyectiles que dispara el arco de Feanorth son más rápidos que las balas de un revólver! – suspiré y me preparé a disparar. Pero, para mi asombro, escuché como la criatura invisible puso su arco y flecha en una aljaba. – Pero no dispararé, pues veo que no desean dañarme. Ahora saldré de los arbustos. Por favor, no ataquen, ya que yo también soy inofensivo.

-...Qué así sea. – musité y bajé mis armas.

Y así pues, un elfo salió de las sombras que estaban ante nosotros. Era un poco más bajo que yo y vestía una túnica azul que tenía el dibujo de un dragón en su pecho. Tenía botas cafés que parecían estar hechas de cuero (aunque no estoy seguro si eso en verdad era cuero) y era fuerte. Su cabello era largo y oscuro y caía por sus hombros como una cascada que brilla en medio de la noche y tenía ojos pequeños y negros, pero su color no estaba muerto; era el negro que uno puede ver en la pensativa mirada de un sabio búho. Tenía orejas puntiagudas, similares a las mías, pero las suyas eran más pequeñas... Y emitía un brillo extraño, tan misterioso y tan bello como el del fuego que baila en la mecha de una vela... Caminó hacia nosotros y dijo:

- No están con los Heartless. Por eso decidí presentarme. Es bueno ver rostros diferentes a los de las extrañas cartas que caminan por el laberinto...

- ¿Cómo sabes de los Heartless? – Sora preguntó. - ¿Y... quién eres tú¿Cómo te llamas?

- No creo que sea muy importante que sepan cómo es que me enteré de la existencia de los Heartless, al menos por ahora. – replicó el elfo. – Pero pueden confiar en mí... pues yo también tengo un poco de... "evidencia" que probará la inocencia de Alicia.

- ¿Qué? – Donald interfirió. - ¿Cómo sabes de ella?

- Asumo que han hablado con la Reina. Mas yo no lo hice. Sólo espié y no fui visto. Sabía que la reina no liberaría a Alicia. Por ello estoy aquí, buscando al que trató de robarle su corazón. – metió su mano en su bolsillo y sacó un extraño casco y un sombrero que parecía estar hecho de paja. Mis compañeros jadearon y Sora exclamó:

- ¡Ya he visto eso antes¡Son de los Heartless¿Dónde los conseguiste?

- Hay una pequeña casa, no muy lejos de aquí, oculta bajo las densas sombras de los árboles. – dijo el elfo. – Cerca de ella, hay una mesa, llena de tazas y teteras y otras chucherías. Por fortuna o por descuido del enemigo, encontré estas dos cosas sobre las sillas que rodeaban la mesa. Pero apresurémonos y regresemos ante la Reina para salvar a Alicia. El tiempo es vital y lo estamos dejando fluir despiadadamente al estar parados aquí, charlando. Vamos.

- Alto, alto, alto, alto... – Cid intervino y sujetó al elfo por su brazo. – Antes que nada, me gustarías saber por qué, después de hablar con nosotros por un minuto aproximadamente, estás tan ansioso por ayudarnos. ¿Cómo sabemos que esta no es una trampa que nos estás tendiendo? Además, no nos has dado tu nombre.

- Me llamo Damián. – replicó. – Andando.

- Pero... – Cid musitó.

- Discutiremos esto luego. – interrumpí. – Liberemos a nuestros amigos. Entonces decidiremos qué hacer con usted, Damián.

- Lo dice como si fuese una especie de amenaza. – Damián dijo. – Pero tiene razón. Hablaremos de ello después. – y con esto dicho, corrió fuera del bosque con nosotros tras él.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Cuando regresamos ante la Reina, nos percatamos que, para nuestra desgracia, un escándalo había comenzado. La horda de soldados carta estaban atacando a un guerrero solitario... Vestía un Karate-Gi blanco con una cinta negra sobre su alto cuerpo musculoso. Era más grande que cualquiera de nosotros; parecía como una montaña de carne y las cartas parecían ser solamente un viento débil que intentaba derribarlo, sin éxito, pues con un golpe suyo, podía derrotar a cualquier soldado que se encontrara a su paso. También usaba una cinta roja en su cabeza que parecía jugar con el furioso ventarrón que lo envolvía. Tenía ojos y cabello cafés y éstos brillaban coléricamente con cada ataque que desataba...

Nuestros amigos todavía estaban encerrados en la horrenda jaula, al igual que Alicia. Todos ellos gritaban; algunos le imploraban al hombre que apagara su ira y otros le animaban para que continuara peleando. En cuanto a la reina, ella gritaba y pataleaba incesantemente y les ordenaba a sus soldados que capturaran al hombre.

- ¡Deténganse! – Sora gritó y corrió ante el monarca. - ¿Qué está ocurriendo¡Haga que se detengan!

- ¡Silencio! – la Reina exclamó. - ¡Este hombre es el verdadero criminal¡Mis soldados deben de capturarlo y ejecutarlo!

- Si ese es el caso¿por qué nuestros amigos siguen encerrados en esa jaula? – pregunté y caminé hacia el trono sin ser molestado, pues la batalla había terminado con la victoria del hombre. Se mantenía quieto y callado y a su alrededor, yacían todas las cartas como si hubieran sido azotadas por un huracán. – Además, este hombre es inocente. Hemos encontrado evidencia que llevará a la captura del verdadero criminal.

- ¡Él empezó! – la Reina gritó y no pude mas que girar mis ojos ante la acusación que tan sólo a un chiquillo se le hubiera ocurrido hacer.

- ¡Oiga, yo no dije ni hice nada! – intervino el hombre. – Solamente desperté en este extraño lugar y, por mala suerte, me parece, me hice camino hasta aquí y solamente le pregunté en dónde me encontraba. Fue usted quien echó todos sus soldados en contra mía.

- ¡Callado! – la reina aulló. - ¿No conoces la ley aquí¡¡Cualquiera que contradiga a la Reina es culpable!

- No deseamos contradecirla, Reina... – intervino Damián y se aproximó a la tirana. Entonces le mostró toda la evidencia que habíamos juntado y dijo: - ¡Observe¡He aquí la evidencia que ha de probar la inocencia de la pobre muchacha!

La Reina únicamente observó las cosas y gruó en voz baja...

- Muy bien, hasta aquí. – Ukyo dijo. – Ya me harté de estar encerrada aquí. ¡Así que vamos a salir! – y con esto dicho, agitó su arma una vez y destruyó el candado.

- ¿Qué! – gritó el monarca.

- Obviamente, nuestros amigos no están aquí. – declaró la chica. – Nos vamos. Y traigamos a Alicia con nosotros: no merece quedarse aquí¿verdad, Alicia...¿Qué? – musitó tan pronto nos dimos cuenta de que la muchachita había desaparecido. - ¿Dónde está?

- ¿Qué¿A dónde ha ido la acusada? – la Reina preguntó. – Sin una sospechosa, no puede haber un juicio. ¡Cartas, encuéntrenla! – ordenó y las cartas rápidamente se pusieron de pie y obedecieron el comando de su reina.

En cuanto a nosotros, aprovechamos este instante y, junto con nuestros dos nuevos compañeros, dejamos a la Reina, sus soldados y al laberinto verde.


	9. Capítulo Ocho: La cueva

¿Qué tal, muchachos y muchachas¿Cómo va todo? Ojalá que bien. 

Bueno, ante todo, lo mismo del capítulo pasado: en este capítulo, aparece un personaje de mi creación. Como ven, me gusta llevarme crédito :) Además, les dije que les avisaría cuando esto pasara...

Ahora me gustaría hacer una aclaración a Naruto Ikari de Hyrule. Antes que nada¡muchas gracias por las reseñas! Me alegro que te esté gustando esta rareza que se me ocurrió...

En cuanto a tu última reseña, quisiera decirte que, lamentablemente, jamás he podido leer un manga de "La leyenda de Zelda", aunque ganas no me faltan. Nunca he encontrado ninguno, desafortunadamente. Cuando comencé a escribir la historia, sabía que, probablemente, la personalidad de Link no sería muy acorde a la de la historieta. Y no es que no sepa del tema, porque he jugado casi todos los juegos del famoso Link. El problema es que en ninguno de ellos habla. Sé que esto se debe a que Shigeru Miyamoto no quiere romper el encanto en los juegos, es decir, ya cada quién tiene una imagen de Link y no quiere destruirla dándole una personalidad en los videojuegos. Bien, pues, así me imagino yo a Link: como una especie de Amadís de Gaula, si quieres, sobre a todo al de "Ocarina of Time", es decir, como al perfecto caballero de los tiempos de antaño...

Disculpen todos la notota tan grande que incluí aquí, pero creo que Naruto Ikari de Hyrule merecía una explicación :) En fin, gracias por aguantarla (si es que la leyeron).

Ahora sí los dejo. Ojalá disfruten el capítulo. ¡Y muchas gracias por las reseñas!

Capítulo ocho: La Cueva de las Maravillas 

_Narrador: Ryoga_

Tuvimos muchas dificultades para regresar a donde Wilheim y Morrigan se encontraban. Nos perdimos mientras viajábamos por las calles de la ciudad y el encontrar nuestro camino hacia nuestro punto de partida no fue tarea fácil. Teníamos que apresurarnos, pues el sol casi se había ocultado y teníamos que encontrar al tal Jaffar. ¿Quién podría saberlo? Inclusive podría llevarnos a donde nuestros amigos se encontraban. De cualquier manera, darle la noticia a Wilheim de que este malvado estaba haciendo que el muchacho odiara a Ukyo y que planeara deshacerse de ella no iba a ser nada bonito...

He conocido a Wilheim por un tiempo. Quizá no tan bien como Ukyo, porque él le había mandado cartas en las cuales le contaba sus secretos más íntimos. Estaba completamente consciente de que no me había contado todo acerca de sí mismo cuando decidió relatarme su historia. No me importaba mucho, es decir... no quería molestarlo o algo así. Y eso era precisamente lo que más me preocupaba. Pues ya he visto a Wilheim cuando se enfurece. Da miedo. Su rostro se vuelve más pálido de lo que ya es, sus colmillos parecen crecer y brillar como los de un tigre dientes de sable y sus ojos comienzan a resplandecer como si fueran llamas. Pero cuando se pone realmente enojado es cuando la vida de Ukyo está en peligro. Recuerdo la noche cuando combatimos a Magnus... Vi los ojos de Wilheim en ese entonces y no he podido sacarme esa mirada de loco de mi cabeza. No exageraría si les dijera que me atormenta hasta ahora, porque esa es la verdad.

Así pues, podrán imaginase que yo no quería realmente decirle acerca de todo esto. Además, cuando se enfurece, casi no hay fuerza en el mundo capaz de controlarlo, salvo por Ukyo. Y ella era el problema, ni más ni menos. Pero sea como fuere, Felicia insistió en decirle. Yo incluso les advertí que se enfadaría más que cuando había reñido con Vincent. Pero¿me creyeron? No. ¿Y qué ocurrió cuando entramos al pequeño almacén y les dimos las noticias a Morrigan y Wilheim? Dos palabras: grave error.

- ¿QUÉ! – gritó Wilheim y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con una luz espectral terrible. - ¿Están diciéndome que este hombre está corrompiendo el corazón de este muchacho y que lo hace provocándole el deseo de aniquilar a mi amada¿Me están diciendo que un muchacho inocente venderá su corazón a la oscuridad asesinando aquello que yo amo más que a cualquier cosa! – y, justo como lo había temido, sus colmillos duplicaron su tamaño y cortó su labio con ellos. Yo estaba petrificado y creo que el resto de mis amigos también... Excepto quizá por Vincent y Morrigan, pero ellos también estaban un poco asustados. Lo sabía por las expresiones de sus rostros... Mi amigo limpió el rastro de sangre que corrió por su barbilla con su mano y desenvainó su espada. – No dirá más mentiras ni pronunciará más maldiciones. Llévenme con él... ¡Lo enviaré al infierno!

- ¡Wilheim, tranquilízate! – Morrigan dijo y lo sostuvo de los brazos. – El matarlo no nos beneficiará en nada. ¿No comprendes? Este hombre puede ser la luz sombría que te guíe a los brazos de tu adorada Ukyo. Si lo despachas, la vela que te enseña el camino se desvanecerá y permanecerás en la oscuridad, como ahora, sumergido en las sombras sin un guía que te aleje de ellas.

- Morrigan tiene razón, Wilheim. – Vincent añadió. – No podemos hacer nada al respecto mas que seguirlo a donde quiera que vaya a ir. Créeme, la encontrarás, pero sólo si decides ser quedo y cauteloso en vez de derramar su sangre por el suelo.

- Y... – musité, con una tímida vocecita. – Si queremos empezar a seguirlo, debemos apresurarnos. Digo, yo quiero seguirlo. Cuando habló con el muchacho, habló de Ukyo y otras personas... quiero creer que hablaba de Akane. También quiero ayudarla, Wilheim, pero no podremos hacer eso a menos que sepamos en dónde se encuentran.

Afortunadamente, con eso bastó para tranquilizarlo. Aun así, el brillo de sus ojos no dejo de ser un aterrador y amenazante.

- Que así sea, pues. – gruñó. – Andando. Más le vale a este hombre estar preparado, pues si Ukyo no está en ningún lugar de este mundo, con luz o sin ella... lo cortaré con mi espada.

- Wilheim, trata de pensar con claridad. – dijo Sakura. – Trata de...

- Dije que lo mataré. – interrumpió él, con voz amenazante y Sakura retrocedió con asombro. – Vamos, pues. Estoy ansioso por hallarle y seguirle.

Decidimos dejarlo en paz, al menos por ahora. Intentar calmarlo de nuevo sería como molestar el nido de una viuda negra... Salió del almacén hacia la ciudad cubierta por un velo de noche. El resto de nosotros dejamos escapar un suspiro en el cual nuestro miedo dejó nuestros cuerpos.

- Vaya... – Felicia susurró. – No lo tomó tan bien...

- Se los advertí. – dije. – La próxima vez, confío en que ustedes tengan un poco más de fe en mí.

- ¿Y por qué tú no estás tan enojado como él, Ryoga? – Sakura preguntó. – Akane podría estar en problemas¿sabes...?

- Lo sé. – repliqué. – No me tientes, porque ahora estoy intentando pensar que, si seguimos a este hombre, nos llevará a donde ella está y luego podré ayudarla. Pero también estoy enojado. Aunque no tanto como él... – respiré profundamente y dije: - Sólo espero que Ranma la esté cuidando, a pesar de que no me lleve bien con él.

- Nos dirás más acerca del tal Ranma y Akane después. – Morrigan dijo. – Más vale darnos prisas, pues si no lo hacemos, el fuego del odio consumirá su corazón de nueva cuenta.

- ¿Vienen o no! – Wilheim rugió desde afuera del almacén. – ¡Estoy cansándome de esperar y la noche es la única aliada que poseo y la cual me ayudará a atrapar a este enemigo¡Muévanse!

- Ya te entendí... – Felicia musitó. – Vayámonos. Y me refiero a este mismo instante.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Buscamos a Jaffar en todas las calles. Pero no estaba en ningún lado. Sin tomar en cuenta el hecho de que este nuevo enemigo era prácticamente invisible, la actitud de Wilheim no ayudaba mucho. A menudo lo perdíamos de vista cuando íbamos de una calle a otra, pues caminaba mucho más rápido que el resto de nosotros (supongo que la ira causaba aquel efecto) y prácticamente mataba de miedo a cualquier hombre o mujer que se cruzara por nuestro camino. Morrigan trató de sostenerlo y tranquilizarlo en un par de ocasiones, pero cuando se volteaba hacia ella con esa mirada loca en su rostro, decidía que lo mejor sería dejarlo solo. Una sabia elección...

- Por ahora, será mejor que desquite su furia con el suelo. – Vincent sugirió. – Pero cuando lleguemos con Jaffar, se acabaron los juegos. Lo ataré si no me queda otro remedio.

- Sólo esperemos que no tengas que hacer eso... – Sakura suspiró.

La noche se hizo más y más oscura y nuestra presa todavía seguía sin aparecer. Felicia y yo pensamos que quizás podría encontrarse cerca del callejón en el cual lo habíamos visto hablando con Riku y Maléfica. Pero, de nueva cuenta, únicamente el ahora fresco aire de la ciudad pasaba por ese lugar...

- Me pregunto si no se habrá ido ya... – Sakura susurró a mi oído. – Y si lo hizo, entonces no hay modo de encontrarlo¿verdad?

- No lo sé. – repliqué.

- Ustedes deberían de haberlo vigilado o algo así... – añadió. – Felicia podría haberlo seguido sin demasiados problemas, me imagino. Al dejarlo ir, la oportunidad de encontrar a nuestros amigos se ha ido... Bueno, si en verdad se ha ido. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor podríamos rastrearlo. De cualquier modo, hubiera sido mejor que se quedaran cerca de él.

- Ya sabes lo que dicen del "hubiera"... No existe. Además, aun cuando hubiéramos hecho eso, nos habría descubierto tarde o temprano y ustedes no sabrían nada al respecto. – dejé escapar un suspiro desesperado de mi boca y musité: - Desearía que todavía estuviera por aquí. Quiero encontrar a Akane. Estoy muy preocupado por ella. ¿Qué sucederá si esta completamente sola y...?

- No pienses eso, Ryoga. – Sakura interrumpió. – Piensa que está con alguien fuerte que la protegerá hasta que llegues a su lado.

- No vamos a encontrarlo si seguimos buscándolo de este modo. – Vincent dijo. – Tenemos que separarnos.

- ¿Qué? – Felicia maulló. - ¿Hablas en serio?

- Sí. – respondió él, con voz firme. Nos miró a Sakura y a mí y dijo: - Ustedes dos deberían de ir con él. Felicia y Morrigan vendrán conmigo. Ryoga, es necesario que tú vayas con Wilheim, puesto que eres el que mejor lo conoce. Trata de meter un poco de cordura en esa necia mentecita suya.

- Pero... – Sakura empezó a decir, pero él no la dejó hablar.

- Si quieren encontrar a sus amigos, entonces será mejor que busquemos a este hombre por caminos separados. – hizo una pequeña pausa y nos miró bruscamente. La luz en sus ojos rojos nos dijo que sería mejor no discutir con él... Entonces añadió: - Pase lo que pase, nos veremos en la bodega tan pronto como el cielo empiece a palidecer. No podemos dejar que Morrigan o Wilheim sean tocados por los rayos del sol, a menos que queramos prescindir de su compañía.

- No se preocupen por mí. – Morrigan intervino. – Yo puedo vivir bajo el brillo del día sin preocuparme. Sin embargo, sé que los vampiros son vulnerables al brillo de la gran estrella. – volteó a verme y, asombrado, noté que había preocupación en sus ojos. – No importa si encuentran a Ukyo o no, tráiganlo de vuelta por la fuerza si es necesario. No podemos darnos el lujo de perderlo.

"Vaya..." pensé. La verdad, había sonado bastante sincera... ¿Estaba consternada por él¿O estaba tan desesperada de tenerlo para que bebiera de su sangre? Honestamente, deseaba que se tratara de lo primero y no la segunda idea...

- Está bien. – musité apenas.

- Pero... – Sakura balbuceó, pero Felicia impidió que hablara. Obviamente no quería ir solamente con Wilheim y conmigo. No porque no le agradáramos (es decir, al menos creo que le caíamos bien), pero supongo que le hubiera gustado que más de dos amigos fuertes estuvieran a su lado en un mundo desconocido para ella.

- Vayan, chicos. – dijo la mujer-gato. – Más les vale comenzar a buscar por su cuenta. De ese modo, seguramente alguno de nosotros lo hallará... ahora, apresúrense, porque Wilheim está caminando sólo sin quien lo controle.

- De acuerdo. Ustedes tomen el... eh... camino izquierdo. – dije y comencé a correr a mi derecha... o eso creí.

- ¡Ryoga...! – Sakura llamó. Me detuve de golpe y volteé a verla. – Si quieres que vayan por la izquierda, deberíamos de ir por la derecha¿no?

- Sí... perdón.

Y con esto dicho, Sakura y yo corrimos hacia la calle que estaba a nuestra derecha, mientras que Morrigan, Felicia y Vincent daban vuelta a la izquierda. Wilheim se nos había perdido por completo... Ya empezaba a preocuparme. ¿Qué ocurriría si ya había encontrado a Jaffar? Si ese era el caso, entonces sólo Dios sabría qué había hecho con él.

Pero afortunadamente, se encontraba en un callejón que guiaba al este, digo, hacia de donde sale el sol... creo. Estaba a punto de desaparecer tras una de las paredes.

- ¡Wilheim! – gritamos Sakura y yo, pero ya se había ido.

Corrimos más rápido y dimos la vuelta en donde él lo había hecho... y dimos un salto de sorpresa y temor hacia atrás al verlo parado sin moverse, mirándonos con sus ojos violetas. En la oscuridad de la noche, parecían ser dos estrellas fantasmas brillando dentro de las mismas calles de la ciudad. Alumbraban su rostro con una flama blanca, haciéndolo parecer más aterrador todavía.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – gruñó. Supongo que aún estaba muy molesto... Tenía que elegir mis palabras con cuidado, pues Sakura estaba tan horrorizada que se había congelado y no podía siquiera mover sus labios.

- Wilheim... – dije, en voz baja. – Tienes que ser paciente¿de acuerdo? Jaffar aparecerá. Pero cuando lo haga, no hagas nada estúpido. De lo contrario...

- ¿Estúpido? – interrumpió bruscamente. – Ilumíname. ¿Qué sería algo estúpido que hacer, Ryoga¿Amenazarlo después de todo lo que dijo¿Maldecirlo, poner la hoja de mi espada en su malévolo cuello¿Te parece eso algo estúpido? Llámalo una tontería si te apetece. Para mí, resulta... apropiado. – añadió, con una sonrisa horrorosa la cual me heló los huesos.

- Intenta... i-intenta... – tartamudeé. ¿Qué puedo decir? Daba tanto miedo como el Diablo en persona. – Trata de pensar con cla-claridad, Wilheim. Si haces lo que dices, probablemente nos guiará hacia la dirección equivocada o intentará combatir contra nosotros... Y lo matarás de seguro. – a estas alturas, su sonrisa se había borrado y el brillo de sus ojos había pasado de ser una mirada iracunda a una pensativa. Mi miedo se desvaneció, al igual que el de Sakura y así pues, dije: - Será mejor que lo sigamos en silencio. Si Ukyo o Akane no están a donde él vaya, entonces...

- Entonces podrás hacer lo que quieras con él. – Sakura concluyó. – Pero por ahora, intenta mantener la calma... ¿de acuerdo?

Emitió un suspiro y asintió en silencio. Su furia se desvaneció y continuamos caminando por las calles oscuras.

De repente escuchamos una voz. Era una voz irritante y cacofónica que se parecía al graznido de un perico... Nos aproximamos y vimos... ¡que se trataba, en efecto, de un loro! La voz venía de un pequeño pájaro gordo con plumas azules en las puntas de sus alas. Tenía un pico lleno de dientes lo cual, en vez de dar miedo, era bastante cómico. Tenía dos pequeños ojos negros... y estaba muy malhumorado. Caminaba por la calle mientras murmuraba para sí mismo y de vez en cuando, su voz cambiaba de un graznido a un tono oscuro y luego a uno rugiente y de nuevo a un graznido una y otra vez...

- "Lo que haremos ahora..." dice él... Atrapar a la rata callejera y luego enviarla a conseguir la lámpara, como a un perrito. ¿Por qué nadie más puede hacerlo¡Ah, cierto¡Por culpa de lo que ese estúpido monte de arena con cabeza de tigre dijo! "Un diamante", y que a Chuchita la bolsearon... Y mientras jaffar se sienta sobre su traserote, tomando un bronceado¡yo tengo que encontrar a la princesa! Ah, bueno... al menos ya podré descansar e ir con él mientras que el tarugo ese va en busca de la lámpara... ¿Pero de qué estoy hablando! "Disfrazados". Tengo que viajar dentro de su estúpido abrigo¡mientras este estúpido calor me saca el jugo! "Ven conmigo, Iago..."¡cocina conmigo, Iago, sé el plato principal¡Eso es lo que quiere!

- ¡Ahí está nuestro objetivo! – Sakura exclamó en un susurro.

- Ah, fantástico. Ya vienen. – dijo el perico y se mantuvo quedo a medida que dos figuras comenzaron a cruzar la calle...

La primera pertenecía a un viejo que sostenía un bastón. Era muy delgado y le costaba trabajo caminar. Tenía una barba blanca y larga y una calva llena de costras y una sonrisa retorcida. Cuando vio al perico, rápidamente le indicó que volara dentro de su abrigo y, renuentemente, el ave obedeció... El otro era un hombre joven y alto con piel oscura, cabello negro y corto y ojos cafés. Tenía un cuerpo duro y no traía calzado. Vestía pantalones blancos y grandes, un chaleco púrpura y un pequeño gorro rojo en forma de vaso. Tenía una mirada inocente, pero a la vez cautelosa, y constantemente miraba hacia atrás como si temiera que alguien (además de nosotros) los estuviera siguiendo. Sólo podía esperar que, si eso era cierto, se tratara de Vincent y las chicas... Conforme caminaron hacia nosotros, me percaté que el joven tenía un mono en su hombro, un pequeño simio con una mirada simpática y una cola juguetona. Entrecerré mis ojos para ver mejor mientras nos ocultábamos tras una pared y caí en la cuenta de que el viejo era en realidad Jaffar disfrazado.

- Ese es él. – susurré. – Sigámoslo... Y trata de mantenerte tranquilo¿de acuerdo, Wilh...¡Wilheim! – musité en voz baja al ver que se había ido.

- ¿Dónde se metió? – preguntó Sakura. - ¿A dónde...?

Ambos guardamos silencio al ver a como un enorme lobo con pelaje oscuro cautelosamente caminó hacia los extraños. Ante todo, la ropa de Wilheim y su espada yacían en el suelo y además, él no estaba ahí... y para rematar, era un vampiro... Así pues, mezclé todos estos ingredientes y recordé en aquel instante que ya había visto a ese lobo antes.

- Ay, Dios, no dejes que cometa alguna idiotez... – supliqué.

- ¿Qué? – Sakura murmuró. - ¿Ese es él? – preguntó, señalando al lobo.

- Sí, me temo... – repliqué.

- ¡Caramba¿Qué es esto? – preguntó el joven al ver como Wilheim se aproximaba hacia él. El mono en sus hombros gritó y se ocultó tras su cabeza. - ¡Oye, tranquilízate, Abu! – añadió arrodillándose y mirando al lobo a los ojos. – Qué animal tan extraño... Pero ahora que lo pienso, ha habido muchas criaturas extrañas vagando por las calles de Agrabah últimamente. ¡Pero éste es bastante asombroso!

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Jaffar y dio media vuelta. Saltó hacia atrás al ver al lobo y emitió un chillido. - ¿Qué es eso¡Largo de aquí¡Fuera, vete!

- ¡Tranquilo! No creo que sea peligroso. – dijo el hombre con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios, sin saber lo equivocado que estaba... O al menos eso creí. Pues luego de unos instantes, Wilheim lamió el puño del hombre y el del mono también. - ¿Lo ves¡Es amistoso!

- ¿Ah, lo es? – Jaffar musitó y sus ojos se llenaron de curiosidad. Dio un paso hacia el lobo, pero al hacerlo, Wilheim gruñó de manera amenazadora y su pelaje pareció transformarse en espinas. - ¡Ah! – gimió y retrocedió de nuevo. - ¿Amistoso, dices¡Es un animal salvaje!

- ¡Vaya! Me parece que no le caes bien... Quizás es por la manera en que hueles... – rió el hombre (y también el pequeño simio), pero se calló la boca cuando Jaffar le dirigió una mirada rápida y enojada. Wilheim dejó de gruñir y el hombre añadió con una vocecilla: - Este... Olvida que dije eso.

- Escucha, muchacho... – dijo el malvado. – Tenemos que llegar a la cueva en el desierto antes que el día llegue. No duraremos ni cinco minutos con ese calor.

- Lo sé, lo sé... – suspiró el joven y comenzó a caminar tras Jaffar. Se volteó y exclamó: - ¡Oye¡Creo que quiere venir con nosotros!

Jaffar miró hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que Wilheim caminaba al lado del joven. Giró sus ojos y dijo: - ¡Entonces que nos siga, pero mantenlo apartado de mí!

- Caray... qué delicado. – dijo el hombre para sí y el mono soltó una risilla al escucharlo.

Estaban por desaparecer en la calle junto a nosotros cuando escuché una voz...

"Síganos." Decía.

- Vaya... – Sakura susurró. Se volteó hacia mí y preguntó: - ¿Escuchaste eso?

- Sí lo hice. – repliqué. – Sonó a Wilheim.

"Soy yo." Repitió la voz. Claro... Era un vampiro, después de todo, y me había revelado que los vampiros pueden engañar a los humanos con el poder de sus mentes e incluso podían usar la telepatía. Invaden las cabezas de otros cuando les place... "Sé lo que trama Jaffar." Añadió. "Este chico, cuyo nombre es Aladino, fue capturado más temprano por unos guardias porque deambulaba con las calles con la princesa Jasmine. Estaba encerrado en un calabozo y este villano lo liberó con la promesa de oro y la oportunidad de ver a la princesa una vez más. Pero sólo desea obtener un accesorio de aquella cueva mítica... La Cueva de las Maravillas, un lugar que tiene vida propia. Sus paredes suspirantes solamente cederán a aquel que sea digno de entrar a ella. Y cuando este pequeño artilugio, una lámpara dorada, descanse sobre sus manos, le 'recompensará' apuñalándolo con una cruel daga." Pausó por un momento y su voz se lleno de ira al decir: "No creí que un ser tan malvado pudiera existir. Pensaba que sólo el corazón de magnus era tan negro como el abismo que guía a las profundidades del infierno. Pero me equivoqué..." lo escuchamos suspirar en nuestras mentes y añadió: "Viajaremos a través del desierto. Tenemos suerte, pues hay una tormenta de arena que ciega los ojos de aquellos que se atreven a aventurarse en él. Aunque Jaffar conoce el camino hacia la cueva, no puede ver más allá de su nariz."

- Pero Wilheim¿qué hay de Vincent, Felicia y Morrigan? – Sakura preguntó.

"Tendremos que seguir sin ellos." Respondió. "No pierdan más tiempo o no sabrán qué camino tomar. Manténganse cerca de nosotros, pero no demasiado. Ocúltense detrás de las cortinas que bailan con el viento. Caminen a un paso lento pero constante. Sofoquen sus pisadas con la arena. Ahora¡vengan!"

- Está bien... – dije. – Pero no sólo camines a su lado sin hacer nada. Distráelos o algo así¿quieres?

"Haré lo que pueda."

No perdimos más tiempo y comenzamos a seguirlos en silencio. Hicimos lo que Wilheim nos indicó y nos mantuvimos detrás de las paredes y las cortinas mientras ellos avanzaban hacia el final de Agrabah. En aquel momento, por asombroso que parezca, en verdad deseaba que me pudiera convertir en P-Chan y andar con ellos como el pequeño compañero cerdo de Wilheim o algo así... Pero no podía hacer eso frente a Sakura. No quería que lo supiera... al menos, no en ese momento. Además, todas las cubetas con agua que se hallaban a nuestro paso todavía estaban tibias... El calor del día en verdad había sido sofocante.

Cuando finalmente dejamos la ciudad tras nosotros y nos aventuramos a entrar al desierto, Wilheim comenzó a ladrar ruidosamente y constantemente corría a través de las piernas de Jaffar. Éste gritaba (al igual que su perico Iago, quien también chilló un par de veces, cuando menos) y trataba de golpearlo con su bastón, mientras que Aladino y Abu reían en voz baja. Esta era, por supuesto, simplemente una distracción que nuestro amigo creaba para que pudiéramos seguirlos sin ser vistos...

Tal y como lo dijo, después de unos momentos, nos hallamos en medio de una tormenta de arena. Los cuerpos de Jaffar, Aladino, Abu y Wilheim se convirtieron en siluetas negras que se volvían más y más oscuras conforme nos acercábamos y se volvían más y más transparentes si nos manteníamos inmóviles. No podíamos confiar en nuestros ojos tanto como antes. En vez de ello, continuamos siguiéndolos guiándonos por los gritos de Jaffar, las risas de Aladino y Abu y los ladridos y aullidos de Wilheim.

- No sabía que podía transformarse en un lobo. – Sakura dijo a mi oído.

- Se me había olvidado eso. – repliqué. – De hecho, Ukyo y yo lo conocimos por primera vez en esa forma. Ella fue quien luego conoció a Wilheim el vampiro que tú y yo siempre vemos... – hice una pequeña pausa y luego dije: - La verdad, antes tenía una cinta rojiza atada a su cabeza, pero se la dejó a Ukyo mientras viajaba para recuperar su humanidad.

- ¡Ah¡Cómo Ryu! – rió ella.

- Sí... ¿Cómo lo conociste? – pregunté.

- Lo vi por primera vez cuando estaba peleando en contra de unos criminales que intentaban salvar sus pellejos tomando a un pequeño por rehén. Lo rescató y los venció a todos... Le dispararon y ni una bala lo tocó. Lo he visto un par de veces desde ese entonces y no hemos hablado mucho, desafortunadamente... Con quien me llevo muy bien es con su amigo, Ken. Me ha contado mucho acerca de él y sabe que... estoy loca por él. De hecho, él me dijo que le dio su cinta en una ocasión en la cual lo venció. De cualquier manera, no dudo que Ryu pueda patear su trasero cuando le venga en gana. – dijo ella y luego suspiró. Entonces, añadió: - Espero que esté aquí... Espero poderlo encontrar pronto. O a Ken, al menos.

- A quién sea. – dije. – Sólo espero encontrar a alguien. – dejé de hablar tan pronto escuché la voz de Wilheim dentro de mi cabeza.

"Ya estamos llegando." Dijo. "Manténganse agachados. No queremos que los descubran ahora..."

- Bien. – murmuré y Sakura y yo empezamos a arrastrarnos detrás de ellos. Tuvimos que tragar unas cuantas bocanadas de arena, pero al final, se detuvieron.

Jaffar metió una mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó dos piezas que, al juntarlas, formaron un escarabajo dorado. La cosilla tintineó por un instante y al hacerlo, todos ellos dieron un salto hacia atrás, inclusive Wilheim. El escarabajo dorado voló alrededor de ellos, dejando un rastro de polvo brillante tras él. Hizo esto por unos momentos y luego se zambulló en el mar de arena... y la arena comenzó a agitarse. Todos vimos, sin decir palabra, como una montaña de arena creció en medio del desierto y tomó la forma de la cabeza de un tigre. Sus brillantes ojos iluminaron la noche y de su boca abierta provino un resplandor dorado... Estábamos enmudecidos. Y luego, para nuestro asombro, habló con una voz rugiente:

- ¿Quién perturba mi descanso!

Aladino se volteó hacia Jaffar con una mirada confusa en sus ojos y éste sólo asintió en silencio. Entonces se volteó hacia el gran tigre de nueva cuenta y respondió:

- S-Soy yo... Aladino.

El tigre permaneció en silencio por un instante y durante ese tiempo, parecía estudiar al joven con su mirada. Finalmente, dijo:

- Adelante. ¡No toques nada mas que la lámpara!

Y con eso dicho, abrió sus fauces gigantescas todavía más y un cálido viento provino de sus entrañas. Jaffar sonrió maliciosamente y exclamó:

- ¡Recuerda, muchacho¡Primero, tráeme la lámpara¡Y luego, te daré tu recompensa!

Aladino y Abu asintieron y dieron un paso hacia la boca del tigre. Después de unos instantes, ambos desaparecieron en la luz de la caverna.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Habíamos esperado más de media hora a que Aladino y Abu salieran de la cueva, pero no había señal de ellos. Wilheim había sido muy, muy paciente, pues se había sentado sobre su trasero durante todo aquel tiempo sin siquiera gruñirle a Jaffar, quien caminaba de atrás hacia delante mientras Iago volaba a su alrededor.

- ¿Y qué si no regresa! – graznó el perico. - ¿Viste su cara? Parecía un tarado¿no crees? Sé que va a tocar algo. ¡Es más: puedo apostarlo!

- Paciencia, Iago¡paciencia! – Jaffar replicó. – No podemos hacer nada mas que esperar que te equivoques. Esperemos a que salga. Obviamente es un muchacho ingenuo e idiota... Pero me imagino que podrá completar el trabajo.

"Me estoy impacientando." Wilheim declaró repentinamente en nuestras mentes. "Quédense donde están. Ahora voy con ustedes."

Estábamos bien escondidos detrás de un pequeño monte de arena. Sakura alzó su mano en el aire para que pudiera vernos. Apareció a nuestro lado y Jaffar y Iago lo perdieron de vista gracias a la aparentemente eterna tormenta de arena. Se acostó junto a nosotros y dijo:

"Nada bueno saldrá de todo esto. Tengo el presentimiento de que mi amada y el resto de nuestros amigos no están aquí. Sin embargo, el destino quiso que siguiéramos a este enemigo para salvar al muchacho. Como una víbora la cual acecha a su presa bajo el cobijo de la arena, atacaré rápidamente y él caerá."

- No, Wilheim... – Sakura susurró. – No puedes matarlo... No puedes... Eso sería convertirte en lo que él es.

Se mantuvo quedo por unos momentos y logramos distinguir una mirada pensativa en sus ojos. Finalmente, para mi alivio, replicó:

"Muy bien. Que así sea. No le daré muerte... Pero de cualquier modo, debemos salvar a Aladino."

- De acuerdo. ¿Pero cómo? – pregunté.

"Date la vuelta, Sakura." Dijo. "Y tú también, Ryoga. Pero antes, denme mis ropas y mi espada."

- ¡Ah, cierto! – Sakura dijo y cubrió su rostro colorado con sus dos manos.

En verdad me hubiera gustado verlo convertirse en un humano de nuevo... Pero no lo hice por dos razones. Ante todo, me había pedido que no lo hiciera. Y además, no estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea de verlo desnudo. Quizás Ukyo sí lo hubiera estado, pero yo, de ninguna forma.

Después de unos momentos, Wilheim, el vampiro que conocíamos, yacía a nuestro lado, completamente vestido.

- ¿Listos? – murmuró.

- Vaya, eso fue rápido... – Sakura dijo, descubriéndose los ojos.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – pregunté. - ¿Vas a agarrarlo y abofetearlo? Si vas a hacer eso, por favor no se te olvide preguntarle acerca de Akane¿de acuerdo?

- Le preguntaré por ella y por Ukyo. – dijo él. – Y aun cuando no me diga la verdad, siempre podré leer su mente diabólica. Vamos allá. – añadió y se puso de pie. Asentimos y le seguimos.

Wilheim caminó hacia Jaffar con una mirada iracunda en sus ojos. Cuando él y Iago lo vieron, ambos emitieron un alarido.

.- ¿Cómo has venido aquí? – preguntó el hombre. - ¿Cómo has sobrevivido en el desierto con esta tormenta de arena¿Quién e...?

Dejó de hablar a la vez que Iago volaba lejos de él y que Wilheim lo tomaba por su cuello y se lo apretaba. Esta vez, no hicimos nada. Solamente le vimos con expresiones de furia en nuestros rostros. También queríamos saber dónde estaban nuestros amigos...

- Yo soy tu otro acompañante. – Wilheim contestó. - ¿O acaso has olvidado el brillo de mis ojos?

- ¿Qué¡TÚ! – exclamó Jaffar, pero su voz se atoró en su garganta.

- ¿Dónde está mi amada, malvado¿Dónde esta aquella que deseas destruir con tus mentiras y con la inocencia de un muchacho¿Dónde está Ukyo, gusano¿Y dónde está Akane?

- ¡Y Ryu! – Sakura demandó.

- ¡Yo...! – replicó Jaffar, con una mirada sorprendida en sus ojos. No esperaba que estuviéramos relacionados con ellos, me imagino. - ¡Están... todos están allá abajo! – exclamó, señalando hacia la cueva.

Wilheim entrecerró sus ojos y le mostró sus colmillos. Jaffar intentó evitar su mirada... Pero era demasiado poderoso para él y lo atrapó con sus irises violetas.

- ¿Está diciendo la verdad? – pregunté, armándome con mi paraguas. – Porque si no, con gusto le propinaré un trancazo o dos...

- No hace falta. – Wilheim dijo. – Miente. Akane está con mi amada Ukyo y ambas están en una tierra lejana llamada Pueblo Traverse, o al menos eso creé él. Sin embargo, jamás ha escuchado hablar de un hombre llamado Ryu...

- ¿QUÉ! – Jaffar exclamó.

- Ah, los vampiros pueden leer las mentes de las personas... ¿no sabías eso? – se burló Sakura.

- Ahora que sabes que no hay escape de las garras de aquellos seres cuyos ojos han visto más lunas llenas que tus pupilas diabólicas, dime, Jaffar... – Wilheim siseó fríamente. - ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

- ¿Qué... qué quieres decir?

- Vamos. – intervine. – Sabemos que mandaste a Aladino ahí abajo para conseguir una lámpara. ¿Qué tiene de importante¿Qué es tan importante en ella que vale más que su vida, eh? Vamos, respóndeme. E intenta no mentir acerca de ello. Nuestro amigo sabrá si mientes... y si es así, me encargaré de tumbarte los dientes. – añadí, alzando mi mano y cerrándola cerca de su cara. - ¡Habla!

- Esa... esa lámpara... – musitó. – Se rumora que una creatura de increíble poder yace dentro de aquella lámpara... Y aquel que la despierte, podrá...

- ¡INFIELES! – interrumpió la furiosa y rugiente voz del tigre. Todos volteamos a verle con rostros pálidos y añadió: - ¡Han tocado el tesoro prohibido!

- ¿Qué? – musité. - ¿Qué... qué quiere decir eso?

- ¡Ese muchacho estúpido! – tosió Jaffar, logrando librarse del agarre de Wilheim. - ¡Ha tocado algo diferente de la lámpara¡Ahora la cueva se derrumbará¡La Cueva de las Maravillas dejará de existir!

- ¡Ah, fantástico! – graznó Iago desde lejos. - ¡Te dije que nunca debimos de haber confiado en ese papanatas y su mono de juguete!

- ¡Ahora jamás volverán a ver la luz del sol! – rugió la cabeza del tigre y la tierra comenzó a temblar.

Este terremoto no era como el que habíamos sentido antes. Éste era mucho más violento y terrible. El gruñido que habíamos escuchado cuando la cueva había emergido de la arena se tornó en un grito furioso que creó lo que aparentaba ser un remolino en el suelo. La arena comenzó a fluir hacia su centro y empezó a arrastrar todo a su paso... incluyéndonos a nosotros. Pues, aunque al principio estábamos fuera de su alcance, Jaffar se aprovechó del terror en nuestros ojos y empujó a Wilheim hacia él... Nuestro amigo se estrelló contra nosotros al perder su balance y todos caímos. El remolino nos llevó a la boca del tigre y comenzamos a caer.

Después de un par de segundos, Sakura y yo caímos en una dura saliente de la cueva. Pero Wilheim continuó cayendo al fondo del abismo.

- ¡WILHEIM! – gritamos ambos.

El cuerpo de nuestro amigo de repente sufrió un cambio extraño... Sus dedos se volvieron delgados y largos y sus piernas se encogieron. Un par de alas oscuras le crecieron y comenzó a volar por la cueva en la forma de un murciélago, sosteniendo su espada con sus pequeñas patas. Después de emitir un par de chillidos, comenzó a volar hacia nosotros... pero no llegó a la saliente. Pues de pronto, una gran roca empezó a caer desde el techo. Sakura y yo nos movimos justo a tiempo para evitarla. Pero entonces supimos que habíamos sido atrapados y separados de nuestro amigo, quien volaba detrás de la pared frente a nosotros. Antes que pudiéramos gritar su nombre, escuchamos un sonido rugiente que venía precipitándose por un túnel oscuro a nuestra derecha. Y entonces, un río de lava fluyó por él. Huimos de él tan rápido como pudimos... El calor de la masa ardiente estaba quemándonos las piernas, prácticamente. Pero afortunadamente, fuimos lo suficientemente rápidos como para escapar de él. Saltamos hacia otra saliente y vimos como el río de lava pasó bajo nosotros. Pero súbitamente, para nuestro horror, la saliente comenzó a romperse debido al calor.

- ¡Ryoga¿Qué vamos a hacer! – preguntó Sakura, con voz temerosa.

- ¡Maldita sea, no lo sé! – respondí, desesperado.

- ¡Ah... mira! – exclamó, señalando un pilar que flotaba en el río de lava. – Todavía no se ha derretido. ¡Brinquemos hacia él! A las tres¿está bien?

- ¡...Está bien! – acordé, percatándome de que no teníamos otra opción.

- ¡Tres! – gritó Sakura, al ver que la corriente de pronto se volvió más fuerte y llevó al pilar de piedra con muchas grabaduras místicas justo bajo nosotros.

Con un chillido aterrorizado, saltamos hacia la cosa y caímos sobre ella. El río nos llevó por muchas cuevas oscuras. La mayoría de ellas estaban en la oscuridad total y era en esos momentos cuando sentíamos más miedo. Ya que no podíamos ver lo que había ante nosotros, era lógico el pensar que en cualquier instante golpearíamos un obstáculo y caeríamos a nuestras muertes en la lava. Por suerte, eso no pasó. Pero algunas cavernas estaban iluminadas por el brillo de muchos objetos dorados. Copas, platos, brazaletes y muchas piedras preciosas como rubíes, esmeraldas, diamantes... mas estas cosas hermosas resultaron causar más problemas que ayuda. Constantemente tenía que recurrir a mi Shishi-Hokoudan para deshacerme de muchos obstáculos brillantes en nuestro camino mientras que Sakura reunió toda su energía restante y la liberó en la forma de una onda azul de energía conforme gritaba "Hadoken" una y otra vez... A pesar que, hasta ahora, no habíamos caído en el río de lava, sabíamos que estábamos condenados a morir. Al menos, eso sentíamos. ¿Quién podría sobrevivir a algo como eso? Pues... sí lo hicimos.

Ya que repentinamente una explosión de llamas hizo que el pilar volara alto por los aires... Golpeamos nuestras cabezas con el techo de piedra y logramos mantener la consciencia sólo para ver como nuestros cuerpos cayeron dentro de un túnel oscuro, libre de lava. Vaya que tuvimos suerte. Pero estábamos desmayados.

_(Cambio de escena)_

- Son un muchacho y una muchacha. Ambos son muy bellos. Tienen diferentes cintas atadas a sus cabezas. Él lleva una amarilla y por su parte, ella tiene una blanca. Me pregunto cómo llegaron aquí. Supongo que tendrá que ver con el abismo negro que flotaba en el cielo y nos engulló. Mas¿quién sabe? Quizás fue a causa del rugido que escuchamos hace rato. Deben haber sido devorados por la furiosa tierra que yace sobre nuestras cabezas. Tuvieron suerte al no ser roídos por el río de lava... Sí, en verdad son muy hermosos. Me pregunto qué estarán soñando. Sus corazones aún laten y todavía expelen aliento. Tienen vida en sí, de eso no hay duda.

- ¿Los despertamos?

- Supongo que deberíamos hacer eso. Deben abrir sus ojos y mirar la profunda oscuridad que nos rodea a todos. Aunque preferiría poseerlos a ambos; preferiría apagar mi sed de lujuria...

- ¡Otra vez la burra al trigo¡No empieces otra vez! Escucha, es como tú dijiste luego de que me echaste los perros. Estamos juntas en esto y hasta que salgamos, nos mantenemos unidas¿de acuerdo? Así que deja de decir esas cosas y ayúdame a despertarlos... Y hagámoslo con cuidado¿quieres? Sólo Dios sabe por lo que estos dos han pasado. Me pregunto si tendrán huesos rotos.

- No es así. Sus cuerpos son tan resistentes como las paredes de piedra que nos aprisionan, afortunadamente.

- Está bien, andando.

Ambas voces finalmente se callaron por un segundo. Ambas eran femeninas y ninguna de ellas sabía que yo estaba despierto. Aun así, no me atreví a abrir mis ojos. No quería ver a Sakura tumbada sin vida a mi lado... Pero luego de lo que habían dicho, supuse que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Sólo había que ver quienes eran estas mujeres.

- Despierta, pequeña... – susurró la primera voz que habló en el oído de Sakura. El aliento de la mujer era extremadamente sensual y provocativo... No pude sino temblar al escuchar su melodiosa voz. De cualquier manera, no dejé de pensar en Akane y me obligué a mantenerme en silencio.

- Oye... despierta, chico. – la otra voz, una tierna y dulce me dijo y sentí como dos fuertes pero a la vez suaves manos sacudieron mi cuerpo. – Anda, chavo, despierta.

Fingí que acababa de despertarme; tallé mis ojos y emití un leve gemido. Me volteé hacia la mujer y me encontré a mí mismo viendo a una chica alta con un cuerpo... muy voluptuoso. Tenía piel blanca y vestía una blusa de ese mismo color y una pequeña falda negra sobre sus piernas largas y fuertes. Su cabello era largo y tenía un color castaño oscuro. Su rostro era dulce y sus ojos brillaban con un fiero rojo. Era muy hermosa. No tanto como Akane, sin embargo... De hecho, me recordaba un poco a Ukyo. Las dos tenían el mismo cabello de cascada cayendo por sus espaldas y la misma cara bonita...

- Hete ahí... – dijo, tiernamente. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Yo... yo estoy bien. – musité. - ¿Quién... quién eres tú¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Un momento¿cómo está Sakura? – pregunté, sentándome.

- Tranquilo, amigo. Una pregunta a la vez¿vale? – replicó.

- Ya está despierta. – dijo la otra mujer y volteó a verme.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté. - ¿Morrigan¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- ¿Morrigan? – preguntó la mujer, con una mirada de extrañeza en sus ojos. – Debes estar confundiéndome con alguien más, muchacho.

- Ah... – jadeé, percatándome que tenía razón. Esta otra mujer era una súcuba y también tenía cabello y ojos verdes, tal y como nuestra otra compañera. Pero al observarla con cuidado, caí en la cuenta de que su cuerpo era todavía más voluptuoso. Tenía piernas más largas y pechos más grandes y su piel era más blanca que la de Morrigan. Pero lo más diferente entre ellas era su mirada. El rostro de Morrigan era un tanto frío y tenía una mirada fiera, mientras que esta súcuba tenía ojos más dulces, aunque... mucho, MUCHO más tentadores. Esta mujer era todavía más hermosa que la otra (al menos a mi parecer) y su belleza incluso podría llegar a compararse con la de mi amada Akane... Me refiero a que... ¿Qué puedo decir? Guau.

- ¿Quién... quienes son ustedes dos? – preguntó Sakura, sentándose lentamente. - ¿Morrigan? Ah, no... No eres... ella... – balbuceó, mientras la súcuba le arrojaba una mirada erótica. Me confundí mucho cuando hizo eso. Sakura, hasta donde tengo entendido, es una chica... y ella también lo era.

- Qué bella. – susurró la súcuba con voz lujuriosa, corriendo sus dedos por la mejilla de Sakura.

- ¡Ya déjala en paz¿quieres? – dijo la otra mujer. – Apenas... ¡Cuidado! – gritó conforme todos nos dimos cuenta de que una gran roca estaba por aplastarnos.

Me puse de pie rápidamente y le arrojé un Shishi-Hokoudan. Tuvimos suerte, pues sólo eso bastó para romper la roca. De otro modo, nos hubiéramos convertido en un cuarteto de panqués.

- Impresionante. – dijo la mujer. Nos mantuvimos en silencio por unos momentos y luego ella preguntó: - ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

- Estaba por preguntarles lo mismo. – intervino Sakura. – Y... también sus nombres. Él es Ryoga y yo soy Sakura.

- Ambas fuimos engullidas por un abismo gimiente. – replicó la súcuba. – Un hechizo maligno, supongo, fue lo que nos trajo a esta extraña cueva. – vio a la otra mujer y añadió: - Ella había sobrevivido aquí por un tiempo antes que yo llegara, con la ayuda de una alfombra mágica, según sé. Un ser que, aparentemente, está destinado a permanecer aquí hasta que el elegido llegue...

- ¿Una alfombra? – pregunté.

- Sí. – replicó la mujer. – Es una larga historia... A fin de cuentas, resulta que el elegido sí llego hace rato e hizo algo que no debió de hacer. Por eso es que todo el lugar se vino abajo. Y cuando el terremoto llegó a su fin y cuando encontré un lugar seguro en el cual esconderme del río de lava y todo eso, ella apareció ante mis ojos.

- Correcto... entiendo... eh... – Sakura musitó, en voz baja.

- ¡Ah, cierto, perdón! – rió la mujer. – Sakura, Ryoga, mi nombre es Tifa Lockhart.

- Y yo soy una súcuba de las afueras del reino de Urthalien. Mi nombre es Camille. En verdad es un placer conocerlos a ambos. – la súcuba murmuró con voz sensual.

- ¿Camille! – exclamé. - ¿Camille¿Del reino de Urthalien!

- ¿Qué ocurre, Ryoga? – preguntó Sakura, con extrañeza en su mirada. - ¿Por qué estás tan espantado?

- No, no estoy asustado... – repliqué. Entonces, volteé a ver a la súcuba confundida y añadí: - ¡Sé quién eres¡Camille, la súcuba¡Sakura y yo conocemos a un amigo tuyo¡Wilheim, conocemos a Wilheim!

- ¿Qué? – pronunció Camille y su cara se llenó de asombro y felicidad. - ¿Wilheim¿Mi querido Wilheim¿El vampiro solitario que permaneció en mi castillo por el más largo y alegre tiempo?

- ¿Cómo...? – Sakura tartamudeó. - ¿Cómo... cómo estuvo eso?

- ¡El mismo! – exclamé. – Y debe estar por aquí cerca: cayó con nosotros cuando la tierra tembló. Pensamos que caería a su muerte en el suelo rocoso, pero de pronto, se convirtió en un murciélago y comenzó a volar. Cuando estaba por llegar a nosotros, una maldita roca cayó del techo y no lo hemos vuelto a ver. Debe de estar por aquí cerca y debe estar vivo. Wilheim no es un vampiro fácil de matar...

- Ciertamente, es uno de los más fuertes de su especia, a pesar de ser tan joven. – Camille rió con entusiasmo. – Si está aquí, entonces apresurémonos a encontrarle.

- Pero¿cómo salimos de aquí? – preguntó Sakura.

- He estado atrapada aquí por dos semanas. – Tifa replicó. – Y me hago esa misma pregunta cada minuto.

- Eso no me importa, por el momento. – Camille dijo. – Por ahora, sólo deseo encontrar a mi querido amigo. Han pasado muchos años desde que lo vi por última vez y ansío ver si la mirada de sus profundos ojos se ha convertido en una alegre. Vayamos, por favor. No puedo hacer sino esperar que tengas razón... – me dijo. – Y que esté sano y salvo.

- Sí... esperemos que esté bien. – acordé. – Bien, pues. Veamos si podemos encontrarlo... ¿Qué tan grande es la cueva?

- Muy grande. – Tifa respondió. – Recemos para que no esté muy lejos de nosotros.

- Estará bien. – suspiró Sakura. – Pero me pregunto si habrá manera de salir de esta caverna gigantesca. Tanta oscuridad me volverá loca si la sigo mirando por mucho más tiempo.


	10. Capítulo Nueve: Las puertas del monte

¡Muchachos! ¿Cómo están? Yo estoy que me lleva el tren...

Como se habrán dado cuenta, me tardé un poco en actualizar la historia. ¿Por qué? Bueno, pues ya empecé con el nuevo semestre y, francamente, es el más horrendo horario que he tenido. Estoy, lunes, miércoles y viernes, DIEZ horas en la universidad; martes TRECE; jueves ONCE e ¡incluso voy los malditos sábados! Cierto, sólo por dos horas, pero ¡son sábados, por amor a Dios! Además, hay un maestro que nos ha hecho trabajar como mulas y con tanta tarea, solamente he podido escribir en DOS noches de las dos semanas de clases que he llevado. Por suerte, fueron suficientes para terminar este capítulo...

Así pues, de una vez les digo que va a pasar un buen rato para que actualice de nuevo. Espero que lo haga antes de abril. Al menos, con esta historia tengo la ventaja de que sólo debo traducir... En fin, ténganme paciencia, por favor.

Ahora, respondiendo a tu pregunta, Dark Ryoga, el elegido que mencioné al capítulo anterior es Aladino, no Sora. Lo que pasa es que me apego a la historia de Kingdom Hearts en general, pero también le meto detalles de Disney... Ahora sabrás qué es lo que le ocurrió a Sora y a los demás :)

Bueno, pues los dejo. Espero reportarme con ustedes más temprano que tarde, pero no puedo prometer nada. Mientras tanto, disfruten el capítulo. ¡Y muchas gracias por las reseñas!

Posdata: un personaje que sale en este capítulo (ya sabrán quién es) no me pertenece. Es propiedad de uno de mis mejores amigos, Jorge Octavio Colmenero Acevedo. Él lo creó y le pedí que me dejara incluirlo en esta historia, a lo cual accedió. Así pues, ahí lo tienen :)

_Capítulo nueve: Las puertas del monte místico_

_Narrador: Ranma_

Nos alejamos de la vista de la Reina tan rápido como pudimos. ¡Caray, vaya que era molesta! Huimos de ella y sus guardias tan rápido que ni nos preocupamos acerca de los dos nuevos sujetos que venían con nosotros. Nadie de nosotros les preguntó sus nombres y francamente, en ese momento no importaba. Sin embargo, yo estaba impresionado con el hombre del Karate-gi blanco. Después de todo, había derrotado a un ejército entero sin ayuda de nadie. Bueno, fue un ejército de cartas, pero habían estado armadas con lanzas y hachas. Y no tenía ni un rasguño. No pude evitar el preguntarme si ese hombre era tan fuerte como yo o Leon...

Logramos salir del laberinto y entramos al insólito cuarto en el cual nos habíamos hecho pequeños. Una vez ahí, Link se volteó a nosotros y dijo:

- Temo por Alicia. Es un don extraño, el desaparecer tan repentinamente frente a los ojos de todos. Y dudo que una niña tan pequeña e inocente posea una habilidad tan tremenda. Simplemente no puedo comprenderlo.

- Tampoco yo. – añadió el elfo que venía con nosotros. – No es simple el desvanecerse, ni siquiera cuando uno tiene la suerte suficiente para utilizar las Capas del crepúsculo para su conveniencia. Y si esa chica alguna vez hubiera visitado el claro de Yiartish y de los demás hombres-árbol, me hubiera enterado. Aquellas noticias habrían viajado hasta mis oídos con los vientos que soplan desde las entrañas del hermoso bosque de Fingoth.

¡Vaya que podían decir choco-aventuras! Podrían convertir una simple oración en un soneto si así lo desearan. Tal y como Wilheim. Me recordaban mucho a él. Por supuesto no tanto, pero podía ver que Ucchan no podía librar su mente de su memoria tan fácilmente. Es decir, vamos... Era probable que nunca se vieran de nuevo y ahí estaban ellos, hablando como él lo hacía. No me era grato verla así. Tenía una mirada muy triste en sus ojos. Fui a su lado y puse mi brazo a su alrededor y pregunté:

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, estoy bien. Gracias, Ran-Chan. – replicó.

Pero entonces, sus ojos se llenaron de curiosidad, como si de repente hubiera recordado algo que ha de ser recordado. Y, al pensar en ello, me percaté de que los nombres de "Yiartish" y "Fingoth" me resultaban muy familiares. Los había escuchado por primera vez... en el restaurante de Ucchan, con Akane. Rápidamente fui a su lado y le susurré:

- ¡Akane, creo que ya sé quién es este sujeto!

- ¿El elfo? – preguntó. - ¿A qué te refieres, Ranma?

- Disculpe... – Ukyo dijo, aproximándose al elfo. - ¿Cuál... cuál es su nombre, eh? No nos ha dado su nombre todavía.

- Damián. – replicó él. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Ya había oído ese nombre antes!

- ¡¿Damián! – exclamamos Ucchan, Akane y yo al unísono. Supongo que la vieja marimacho recordó el nombre también. Todos nuestros amigos se voltearon a nosotros con miradas extrañadas y Ukyo añadió: - ¡Yo te conozco! Es decir... ¡sé quién eres! ¡Eres el elfo que estuvo con Wilheim por tres años en el bosque de Fingoth! ¡Eres aquel que lo salvó de las arañas gigantes en los bosques de Ungolin!

- ¡¿Qué! – exclamó Damián, anonadado. - ¿Cómo es que lo conoces? "El vampiro melancólico": así lo llama la hermandad de los hijos de Caín... ¿Cómo es que sabes quién es? Eres una muchacha humana, sin duda... Y ustedes también son mortales. – añadió, mirándonos rápidamente y dándose cuenta de que nosotros sabíamos quién era por igual.

- Él es mi novio. – Ukyo replicó, para sorpresa del elfo. – Ran-Chan, Akane, otros amigos y yo le ayudamos a derrotar a Magnus.

- ¿Magnus ha muerto? – preguntó Damián con una sonrisa en su rostro. – No deseo expresarme como un malvado pero, ¡éstas son buenas noticias! El asesino despiadado ha sido eliminado... ¡Finalmente, los _Vampyrs_ podrán estar en paz! Sus fraternos nunca más serán embrujados por la malicia del Nosferatu Exiliado. ¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Entonces su poder ha aumentado tremendamente! ¡Finalmente es libre!

- Disculpen, pero, ¿quizá podrían continuar con la conversación después? – Leon interrumpió. – La verdad, no me gusta cómo se ve esto...

- ¿Cómo se ve qué? – preguntó Aeris.

Leon señaló hacia la mesa gigantesca sin decir palabra y al voltear nosotros a verla, vimos a un gato púrpura mirándonos con una sonrisa.

- ¡El Gato Cheshire! – gritó Sora. - ¡Oye! – le llamó. - ¿Sabes en dónde está Alicia? ¿La has visto?

- ¡Sí que la he visto! – rió el gato. - ¡Los Heartless se la han llevado! ¡Se fue con las sombras! ¡No la encontrarán aquí!

- ¡¿Qué! – gritamos todos. Akane dio un paso al frente (últimamente había estado más irritable que de costumbre... lo cual no es exactamente una buena noticia) y vociferó: - ¿Y qué es tan gracioso, eh? ¡Deja de sonreír, gato y dinos en dónde está!

- ¡Qué sensitiva! – rió el gato (honestamente, hubiera hecho lo mismo de haber sido él). – ¡No está en este mundo, como he dicho! ¡Pero no se preocupen! ¡Pronto podrán disfrutar la compañía de alguien quien buscan! – añadió, señalando al techo. Ahí había un par de lámparas de aceite que de repente se prendieron con fuego amarillo. – Las sombras estarán aquí pronto. Espero que estén preparados para lo peor. Y si no, ¡pues así es la vida! ¡Adiosito! – y así, desapareció.

Y tan pronto terminó de decir esto, un enorme Heartless apareció. ¡Éste era incluso más grande que la armadura que habíamos enfrentado en el pueblo Traverse! Bueno... a escala, por lo menos. Si no nos hubiéramos encogido, seríamos tan grandes como él. Pero no. Tuvimos que seguir el consejo de ese estúpido cerrojo. Bueno, no era su culpa. Ninguno de nosotros sabía que un monstruo con cuatro patas, quien poseía brazos negros como de papel, lo que parecía ser una columna de cabezas y que hacía malabares con un par de bolos, nos iba a tomar por sorpresa. Aun así, estaba muy molesto con el cerrojo quien, encima de todo, ¡dormía!

Pero no pude quedarme enojado con él por mucho tiempo. La cosa gigante agitó uno de sus brazos hacia nosotros e intentó aniquilarlos con un fiero golpe, pero todos fuimos lo bastante rápidos como para quitarnos de en medio, a excepción de Aeris y Donald, mas ellos conjuraron un extraño hechizo sobre ellos mismos y fueron rodeados de un viento protector que los salvó de todo daño. Qué suerte. Sin embargo, el resto de nosotros todavía estábamos a la merced de los ataques del Heartless. Era lo bastante alto como aplastarnos y lo sabía, pues intentó poner sus piernas sobre nosotros.

Por fortuna, había muchos de nosotros con la capacidad para resistir los embistes del enemigo. Desafortunadamente, su trasero era mucho más duro que el del caballero armado del pueblo Traverse. Primero intentamos atacar sus piernas: Akane y yo lo golpeamos como locos y sólo nos lastimamos las manos; Yuffie le arrojó muchos shurikens pero no hizo nada; Sora, Leon, Cid, Link y Ucchan intentaron atacarlo con sus armas mas rebotaron en él como una pelota lo hace cuando toca el piso; Goofy trató de golpearlo con su escudo en la cara y... de hecho, esto enrabió a la criatura y, aparentemente, le causó algo de daño. Sin embargo, utilizó casi todo su poder para saltar tan alto y rápidamente huyó del Heartless en cuanto comenzó a agitar sus bolos hacia él. Desean utilizó sus flechas para atacarlo a distancia y a pesar de que tenía un tino excelente, parecía que sus proyectiles le causaban muy poco, si es que algún, daño a nuestro enemigo. Poco después, Link se unió en estos ataques de lejos con su propio arco y flechas al igual que Ukyo y Yuffie, con sus pequeñas pero afiladas espátulas y sus shurikens. Poco a poco, comenzamos a cansar a la cosa enorme. Akane hábilmente brincó de un sillón a otro y luego a la mesa y le propinó una patada aérea. Yo intenté molestarlo con mi Moko-Takabisha mientras Goofy regresó de su viaje y golpeó al Heartless con su gran escudo. También Aeris y Donald comenzaron a conjurar muchos hechizos en el Heartless. Pronto, bolas de fuego y picos de hielo arremetían contra la criatura, debilitándola más a cada instante. O al menos eso parecía...

Después de algún tiempo, el Heartless se enfureció BASTANTE. Con un fuerte rugido, encendió sus bolos con llamas y empezó a atacarnos con ellos. Sus golpes se volvieron más rápidos y difíciles de evadir. Yo fui alcanzado por uno de ellos y por poco quedé inconsciente. Todo mi cuerpo se vio envuelto por una fiera llama por unos segundos y luego se fue, pero me pareció que estuve sumergido en los suburbios del infierno por el más largo tiempo. Supongo que adivinarán cómo me sentía. Escuché a otros gritar mi nombre, pero no podía levantarme. Akane corrió a mi lado y rápidamente me dio una poción que Aeris le había arrojado. Y no sólo fue eso, sino que también sentí como el pato y la hechicera conjuraron un hechizo de curación en mí y volví a la vida. Pero no fui el último paciente de Aeris y Donald... Más tarde, el monstruo golpeó a Leon y a Cid y después de ellos, a Sora. Ukyo rápidamente arrojó su cuerpo sobre el del muchacho para protegerlo y fue atacada por igual. Su grito penetrante se volvió más intenso cuando el monstruo puso una pierna sobre ella. Ella y Sora estaban por ser destruidos... No podía pararme ahí y dejar que mi mejor amiga fuera aniquilada por esa bestia. Reuní toda mi energía y arrojé un poderoso Moko-Takabisha al Heartless. Tan sólo se tambaleó, pero Ukyo aprovechó el momento y huyó con Sora en sus brazos. Sin embargo, estaba malherida y parecía que no resistiría mucho más. Aeris se retiró a una esquina del enorme cuarto y comenzó a conjurar el más poderoso hechizo de curación en ambos... En cuanto al monstruo... no parecía estarse debilitando. Más bien, se había convertido en una amenaza letal para todos nosotros. Dentro de poco tiempo, Akane fue golpeada por un ataque del Heartless y voló hacia el otro lado del lugar.

- ¡¡AKANE! – aullé. Normalmente, puede ser una molestia, pero no puedo soportar verla herida. Me puse furioso conforme corrí hacia ella y la vi observándome con una mirada débil. Y supe entonces que ya no podía ayudar más, porque sólo podía atacar al monstruo con el Moko-Takabisha y esa técnica sólo sirve con energía positiva. Y en aquel momento, no tenía ninguna. Sólo podía mantenerme cerca de Akane y cuidarla. Pensé en ejecutar un Hiryuu-Shoten-Ha en él, mas era demasiado arriesgado. Podría pisarme y Akane quedaría desprotegida... Mis otros amigos intentaron desesperadamente de derrumbar al Heartless, pero nada parecía servir. Los únicos ataques que parecían tener alguna especie de efecto eran las flechas de Link y Damián (el elfo, por su parte, no había sido herido una sola vez. Era el más rápido de entre nosotros, mientras que el brazo de Link estaba severamente lastimado, pues había utilizado su escudo para repeler los ataques del enemigo... y eso no había resultado muy bien), las espátulas de Ukyo y las estocadas de Sora con su Keyblade. Aun así, esta cosa era mucho más resistente que la otra, como ya lo he dicho antes, y no se amedrentaba, ni siquiera ante el amo de la Keyblade. Únicamente podía mantenerme ahí, protegiendo a Akane y mirando... Esperando, de hecho. Esperando a que la batalla llegara a su fin.

De pronto, escuchamos un grito atronador. Todos se congelaron en el acto, incluido el Heartless. Entonces, un enorme rayo de energía azul provino de un lado del cuarto mientras las palabras del alarido hicieron eco en nuestras mentes:

- ¡¡SHINKU-HADOKEN!

Esta ola de poder repentino golpeó al Heartless en el pecho y lo derribó. Pude incluso ver una mirada adolorida proveniente de sus numerosos ojos... Aulló y cayó al suelo. Y cuando lo hizo, decidimos darle fin. Todos nosotros atacamos a la vez. Link desenvainó su Espada Maestra y Damián sacó dos cuchillos (creo que se llaman las Dagas Quendi) y comenzaron a cortar al monstruo con ira. Yo corrí hacia él y lo ataqué repetidamente con el Truco de las Castañas. Fue Sora quién le dio el golpe final con su Keyblade y con un hórrido grito, la criatura se desvaneció... Su corazón salió de su cuerpo y brilló por unos instantes. Y luego, se fue.

Todos nos volteamos hacia el hombre con el Karate-Gi blanco, quien había desatado aquella ola de energía final. No podía creerlo... ¡Incluso el Shishi-Hokoudan de Ryoga a su máximo poder combinado con mi Moko-Takabisha palidecían ante el ataque de este hombre!

En cuanto Akane, lentamente se puso de pie y caminó hacia mi lado.

- Gracias, Ranma. – dijo.

No podía responder. Estaba demasiado anonadado. Hubo silencio por unos momentos y luego sólo escuché su voz diciendo, junto con un suspiro:

- Tarado.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – preguntó Cid. – Y yo que creía que te habíamos perdido... ¡No te había visto desde el inicio de la batalla!

- Cuando los vi atacando sus piernas... – replicó el hombre. – Supe que eso no funcionaría. Por eso junté toda mi energía en ese único ataque y lo tumbé. – sonrió, se cruzó de brazos y añadió: - Sólo un fuerte golpe fue lo que se necesitó para detenerlo. Sus ataques lo estaban debilitando, pero no eran suficientes para vencerlo.

- Bueno, eso fue algo muy sabio. – dijo Damián, aproximándose al hombre y estrechando su mano. – Supongo que ya sabes nuestros nombres. Al menos yo los he aprendido, pues los gritos de nuestros compañeros han llegado a mis oídos. Sin embargo, aún no sé el tuyo.

- Ni los demás. – respondió el hombre, con una risilla. – No sé qué ocurrió... Solamente aparecí en un extraño bosque... Les diré lo que recuerde cuando salgamos de aquí. Y me da gusto conocerlos a todos: mi nombre es Ryu.

- Bueno, supongo que podemos llevarlos a ambos en nuestra nave Gummi. – Goofy dijo. – Después de todo, sin su ayuda, esa cosa nos habría destruido. Gracias, señor Damián y señor Ryu. Ahora, si nos siguen, les explicaremos todo lo que necesitan saber. Pero antes, hay que llegar a nuestra nave.

- Fantástico. – gruñó Donald. – Más tripulación qué cuidar...

- Qué escándalo... – el cerrojo bostezó de repente. Todos lo miramos y añadió: - Me despertaron... Ah, veo que han vuelto de su viaje. Si quieren volverse de tamaño normal, deberían de tomar de la botella con la etiqueta roja. Sólo deben de escalar la mesa. Supongo que no les será difícil... – se detuvo y volvió a despertar. Y cuando lo hizo, Sora realizó algo inesperado... Apuntó su espada a la boca del cerrojo y de su punta, un rayo provino. Golpeó una oscura cerradura en la garganta del ser y luego se desvaneció... y el cerrojo volvió a dormirse sin notar lo que había ocurrido.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Sora, mirando su arma. - ¿Por qué hizo eso?

- Sonó como si algo se hubiera cerrado. – añadió Goofy.

- La cerradura... – Aeris susurró alegremente. - ¡Hemos cerrado nuestra primer cerradura!

_(Cambio de escena)_

Y así fue que, por pura suerte, sellamos nuestra primera cerradura, poniéndole fin, por consiguiente, a los Heartless de aquel mundo. De cualquier modo, sentí que estábamos obligados a volver y buscar a Alicia. Sólo podía suponer que el enemigo le estaba haciendo cosas terribles... Recé porque mis sentimientos me engañaran.

Abordamos la nave y nos embarcamos a un nuevo mundo. Parecía que Cid había instalado una especie de aparato de navegación que grababa los lugares en los cuales habíamos estado y ahora, podríamos volver a la Tierra de las Maravillas y al pueblo Traverse cuando nos viniera en gana. Donald estaba maravillado con este equipo y, día a día, creo que sentía que había tomado la decisión correcta al llevarnos con él y sus compañeros. Comenzó a platicar con nosotros más y más y pronto, pudimos conocerlo muy bien. Se encariñó mucho con Sora, Ukyo y Aeris...

¿Qué más ocurrió durante esos días...? Ah, cierto. Ante todo, le explicamos a Ryu la situación en la cual estábamos todos nosotros (al parecer, Damián ya sabía lo que acontecía. Nos dijo que un tal Yiartish le había dicho que algo estaba muy mal y le reveló lo que ocurriría). Él y el elfo accedieron a ayudarnos, especialmente Damián, puesto que él también quería encontrar a Wilheim, aunque no tanto como Ukyo, naturalmente... Esos dos podían hablar y hablar por horas acerca de él. Damián le dijo a Ucchan lo que había ocurrido durante la estancia de Wilheim en el bosque de Fingoth y ella le contó la batalla contra Magnus... Y cuando finalmente no había nada más respecto a Wilheim de qué hablar, platicaban de sus vidas. Ukyo ya sabía mucho del elfo, pero él no sabía nada de ella. Bueno, pues la vida de Ukyo resultó ser mucho más interesante de lo que creí, pues hablaron por un buen rato...

En cuanto a Akane, se enojó conmigo. No sé porqué. Supongo que fue por el hecho de que nunca le pude decir "de nada" cuando la salvé. Supongo que lo tomó como si hubiera estado obligado a salvarla, como si fuera una cosa parecida a un estorbo. Traté de explicarle que eso no era lo que sentía, pero no me escuchó. Bien, pues no pude hacer nada al respecto... Desafortunadamente, ese jueguito de Akane también me enojó y ambos nos mantuvimos al margen el uno del otro por un largo rato. Cuando hablábamos, únicamente intercambiábamos un par de oraciones, como "buenos días" o "disculpa" y eso era todo. Aeris y Yuffie intentaron contentarnos, pero yo les dije que no me acercaría a ella hasta que se percatara de su error... Y me importa un comino lo que ella dijo.

De cualquier manera, no estaba aburrido o solo. Ya que Akane estaba muy molesta conmigo (y yo con ella) para hablar y Ucchan y Damián no dejaba de hablar entre ellos, logré conocer a mis otros compañeros un tanto mejor... Bueno, quizá exagero un poco. Al único que pude conocer muy bien fue a Ryu. Era un peleador callejero quien gustaba de viajar por el mundo en busca de alguien más fuerte que él. Durante sus viajes, se volvía más y más poderoso y no dejaba de contemplar cuál el significado de la palabra "guerrero". Yo mismo jamás había pensado en ello... También era muy, muy sabio y listo... con respecto a este tema específico. Porque no sabía mucho de historia, de ciencia o de lo que fuera. Me enteré de esto porque él entrenó en un dojo solitario por diez años sin más compañía que la de su mejor amigo, Ken.

- Me recuerdas a él, en cierto modo. – me dijo. – Como tú, es un hombre temperamental con mucha fuerza en él. Es un bufón innato y un chico sentimental. Me río mucho cuando él está cerca. Nunca sabes qué va a decir. También es un fiero guerrero que añora demostrar que él es el más fuerte peleador de todos. Siempre que nos vemos, peleamos. Pero no batallamos con furia: eso es lo peor que podría suceder. Y aunque no estés peleando contra algún amigo, nunca deberás luchar con furia, o todo estará perdido. Mantente frío y concéntrate; ése es un gran modo de ganar una pelea. Y siempre recuerda que, aun cuando pierdas contra algún terrible oponente, una derrota aprendida es mejor que una victoria vacía.

"Vaya." Pensé. "Éste sabe de lo que está hablando."

Por supuesto, Ryu no siempre era tan serio y tenía un lado divertido. Por lo común, podíamos verlo a la hora de comer. Sé que yo soy una especie de Demonio de Tasmania, pero este hombre comía como si fuera su última cena. ¡He visto leones que comen menos que él! Y eso no era lo peor: comía lo que fuera que estuviera en su plato. Se los puedo decir porque en una ocasión, Donald intentó jugarle una broma al poner una manzana de cera en su comida. No dije nada, pues quería ver como Ryu reaccionaría... Supuse que patearía el trasero de Donald. Pero en vez de ello, el pato y yo solamente vimos con asombro como Ryu se tragó la manzana entera sin decir nada al respecto...

- No me gustaría estar a su lado en un desierto. – Donald me susurró después. Yo asentí sin decir palabra.

Pero además de todo esto, algo más ocurrió una noche...

No podía dormir. De algún modo, el sonido de las turbinas se había vuelto mucho más molesto y repicaba en mis oídos. Primero intenté cubrirlos con mi almohada, pero no resultó. Entonces intenté contar ovejas (sí, así de desesperado estaba), mas nada pasó. Me levanté de la cama y estaba a punto de salir del cuarto para decirle a Cid que apagara las cosas esas o algo así, cuando escuché su voz y la de Aeris hablando entre sí. No quise husmear, pero me llené de curiosidad, puse mi oreja contra la puerta y escuché... y entonces jadeé al percatarme de que Aeris lloraba.

- No sé qué hacer, qué decir... – sollozó. – Es sólo que... no estaba preparada para esto. Su recuerdo es todo lo que me mantiene moviéndome. ¿Qué pasará ahora que no hay razón para buscarlo? Yo...debí de quedarme en el Pueblo Traverse.

- No digas eso. – dijo Cid, con voz firme. – Nunca digas eso. Escucha, Aeris... Tienes que olvidarte de él, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes que dejarlo ir. Olvídate de Cloud. No hay más que eso.

- No puedo. – replicó ella. – Simplemente no puedo. Caith Sith dijo que éramos perfecto el uno para el otro. Esas palabras siguen haciendo eco en mi mente. Dijo que el brillo que nuestras estrellas emitían era el mismo. Resplandecían con la misma hermosa luz... No puedo olvidarme de él. Todavía estoy enamorada de él... – pausó y luego musitó: - ¿Por qué pasó esto?

- No fue tu culpa. Así pasan las cosas, Aeris. Cuando moriste, ninguno de nosotros creyó que te volveríamos a ver, obviamente. Cloud estaba devastado, al igual que el resto de nosotros. Todos encontramos consuelo en cosas diferentes. Cloud lo encontró en los brazos de Tifa y ella en los suyos. Jamás creímos que, de todas las personas, te hallaríamos a ti cuando los Heartless tomaron los mundos. Hasta donde yo estoy enterado, Cloud todavía cree que estás muerta... – pausó y luego añadió: - Debes dejarlo ir.

- No puedo... simplemente no puedo...

- Cloud y Tifa se aman el uno al otro... Y tú encontrarás a alguien. Quién sabe; quizá todo esto ocurrió por algo, como sucede con la mayoría de las cosas. Quizás encuentres a alguien mejor que a Cloud, alguien que te ame tanto como él te amó.

- Eso es algo difícil de creer, Cid. ¿Cómo podría haber sabido que se enamoraría de ella? Dijo que me protegería de todo daño. Incluso cuando salimos en la cita más romántica que puedas imaginarte cuando estábamos en el Golden Saucer... ¿Y para qué? Para que jamás volviera a pensar en mí y...

- Tranquila, tranquila, no digas más, ¿de acuerdo? Tranquilízate, chica, tranquilízate... – murmuró él y luego, escuché como la abrazó y ella lloró sobre su camisa.

En verdad quería ir allá y consolarla. Pero obviamente no podía hacer eso, pues hubieran sabido que había estado escuchándolos. Suspiré y me mantuve quedo.

- Oye, cálmate. – Cid dijo. – Apuesto a que hay cientos de muchachos ansiosos de salir con una mujer como tú. Eres hermosa, Aeris. Y... ¿quién sabe? Estamos conociendo mucha gente. Es probable que te enamores de alguno de ellos y viceversa, ¿no te parece?

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Aeris preguntó. Me di cuenta de que sonaba un poco ofendida.

- No lo tomes a mal. – Cid dijo. – Pero he visto la manera en que ves a Link... Es decir...

- ¿Link? – interrumpió ella. – Link... no, es sólo que... No. Claramente está enamorado de su princesa. ¿No te parece que él ama a Zelda?

- ¿Y qué hay de ti?

- Apenas lo conozco. ¿Cómo puedo enamorarme de un hombre que no conozco? Es tan ridículo como decir que... que...

Suspiró y se quedó callada por unos momentos. Y justo cuando Cid estaba a punto de decir algo (con respecto a Link, me imagino), empezó a llorar de nueva cuenta y sollozó con voz quebrantada:

- Amo a Cloud... No puedo olvidarme de él así como así. Me pides que ya no lo recuerde. Es como pedirle a la luna que olvide al sol. El único brillo que ella emite es el que viene de él. Siempre intenta capturarlo, pero jamás tiene éxito... ¿Por qué no podemos fusionarnos en un eclipse mágico? ¿Por qué... por qué tuvo que ser ella y no yo?

Escuché como Cid frotó su espalda con gentileza... y no dijeron más. Volví a la cama con sólo un pensamiento en mi cabeza: incluso los zorros envidiarían el oído de Link...

_(Cambio de escena)_

No pasó mucho más durante nuestro viaje en el espacio. Sin embargo, noté dos cambios muy importantes en mis compañeros...

El primero se dio en Aeris. Conforme pasaban los días, se volvió más y más callada y su rostro empezó a perder toda la felicidad que una vez estuvo ahí. Sabía que eso tenía que ver con la plática que había tenido con Cid. Sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto, pero aún así, estaba preocupado. Vi como mis amigos reaccionaron a su silencio en diversas formas; Ucchan, Akane y Yuffie le preguntaban constantemente si estaba bien y si quería hablar con ellas acerca de algo. Por supuesto, ella solamente dibujaba una sonrisa falsa en su rostro y decía que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Cid también se volvió más callado... En cuanto al resto de nosotros, casi no le prestamos atención al asunto. Ni siquiera Link... y no podía evitar el preguntarme si había oído la conversación entre el piloto y Aeris.

El segundo cambio se dio en Akane. No hay mucho qué decir, pues lo que ocurrió fue que comenzó a hablarme, finalmente. Como ya lo habrán adivinado, jamás aceptó que todo lo que había pasado había sido culpa suya y no tenía nada que ver conmigo...

De cualquier manera, un día Cid dio un aplauso alegre y anunció en voz alta:

- ¡Finalmente, señores! ¡Ahí hay un nuevo mundo! ¡Todos alístense para desabordar!

_(Cambio de escena)_

El nuevo mundo era muy diferente de la Tierra de las Maravillas y el Pueblo Traverse. Todo lo que podíamos ver ante nosotros eran dos puertas gigantescas con gladiadores pintados en ellas, o al menos eso parecían aquellos dos hombres con espadas y escudos. A nuestra izquierda y nuestra derecha, había dos grandes antorchas y el calor de sus llamas acariciaba los lados de nuestros cuerpos junto con el brillante sol que resplandecía ferozmente en el cielo. El suelo no era nada mas que arena amarilla y después de unos segundos, decidimos que era tiempo de abandonar este minúsculo desierto y buscar un poco de sombra para mantenernos frescos. Entramos a través de las puertas y nos hallamos a nosotros mismos dentro de un pequeño cuarto de piedras amarillentas. Y ahí, justo ante nosotros, había un sátiro. Un pequeño ser con el torso de un hombre (corrijo... un hombre gordito y barbudo) y las piernas de una cabra. Parecía estar escribiendo algo en un pizarrón y ni siquiera nos prestaba la más mínima atención. Conforme volteaba su cabeza ligeramente a la derecha y a la izquierda, noté que tenía una nariz grande y redonda y ojos negros y pequeños. Caminamos hacia él y antes que pudiéramos decirle algo, nos habló.

- Qué bueno que estés aquí. – dijo. - ¿Podrías mover ese pedestal por mí? Tengo muchas cosas qué hacer y no puedo terminar con la lista de concursantes que deben entrar a los juegos.

- ¿Juegos? – Sora preguntó. - ¿Qué juegos?

El sátiro finalmente se volvió hacia nosotros y musitó, con un jadeo:

- ¡Ah, me equivoqué de sujetos!

- ¿Qué es esto de los juegos? – pregunté. - ¿No te has dado cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo, con los Heartless y demás? ¿Por qué estás organizando juegos? Y... ¿de qué se tratan?

- ¡Ranma! – me regañó Akane.

- Yo mismo me hago esa pregunta, la segunda, es decir. – replicó el sátiro, saltando de la piedra en la cual estaba y caminando hacia nosotros. – No sé por qué estamos organizando estos juegos. Sólo sé que el jefe ordenó que así fuera. Sólo soy un peón, tengo las manos atadas, ¿saben?

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Goofy preguntó. – Todavía lo puedes hacer, ¿no?

- ¡Es una metáfora, amigo! – exclamó el sátiro... Sí, Goofy no vio cuerdas en las manos del ser y todos nos percatamos de ello. – No sé exactamente qué está ocurriendo... Lo que entiendo es que Zeus está buscando alguna especie de nuevos héroes...

- Un momento... – Ucchan interrumpió. - ¿Zeus? ¿Zeus el dios, el que reina sobre todos los otros como Apolo, Diana y demás?

- ¡Vaya! – dijo la criatura. – ¡Veo que ya saben quienes son! ¿Vivían cerca del monte Olimpo antes de que todo esto pasara?

- Esto es bastante raro. – Akane murmuró.

- De cualquier manera, creo que quiere encontrar a una especie de héroe o algo así. Por eso está organizando un torneo en el Coliseo. Recompensará al equipo que gané los juegos con algo muy especial. – dijo el sátiro.

- ¿Con qué? – preguntó Donald.

- ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? – refunfuñó el sátiro. - ¿Tengo la cara de un consejero real? ¡Nadie me dice nada! ¡Ni siquiera Hércules, mi mejor amigo y mi pupilo, me ha dicho nada respecto a esto!

- ¿Hércules? – preguntó Damián. – Eso es en verdad muy extraño. Me pregunto si, de alguna manera u otra, no hemos entrado a un reino irreal de algún tipo o si nuestras mentes nos están jugando malas pasadas.

- No estamos interesados en participar en los juegos. – dijo Link. – Estamos aquí para buscar a nuestros amigos y sellar la fuente de este mal. Es vital que hagamos eso, pues sólo entonces desaparecerán las sombras de esta tierra.

- Supongo entonces que son héroes. – dijo el sátiro. – Muy bien. ¡Los inscribiré en el torneo! Sin embargo, los dividiré en dos grupos, así que decidan quién va a estar con quién, ¿entendieron?

- ¿De qué hablas? – Damián intervino. – Acabamos de decirle que no deseamos involucrarnos en esto. Tan sólo sería una pérdida de tiempo, dado nuestro objetivo. ¿No puede entender que, para librar su mundo de las fuerzas maléficas que sin duda lo atacan, no podemos distraernos con nada? ¿O es muy difícil para usted entenderlo?

- Empezarán mañana. – dijo la criatura, sin prestarle atención a las palabras del elfo. – Espero que me digan en qué equipo querrán estar o los inscribiré como a mí se me ocurra, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Ah, demonios! – musitó Donald, con ira.

- ¡He conocido orcos quienes poseen más sesos que tú, sátiro! – Damián exclamó.

- ¡Oye, para ti soy señor Phil, elfo! – replicó el ser. – Deben participar. Todos parecen dignos de enfrentar el reto... Bueno, quizás no todos. – susurró, echándole una mirada a Sora, Donald y Goofy. – Pero si ganan, obtendrán una gran recompensa. El torneo dura sólo dos días. ¡Deben pelear, todos los héroes deben pelear!

- ¿Pelear? – Ryu y yo murmuramos. – Jamás dijiste nada acerca de pelear. – añadió. – Si este torneo consiste en ganar batallas contra oponentes feroces, cuenta conmigo.

- Conmigo también. – dije.

- ¿Qué? ¡Ranma! – regañó Akane.

- ¡Ranma! ¡Ryu! ¡¿Qué demonios están diciendo! – Cid demandó.

- Hay muchos hombres y mujeres fuertes que no dejarían pasar una oportunidad como ésta. – Ryu respondió. – Ken es uno de ellos. Quizá lo encontremos aquí. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que encontremos a algunos de sus amigos.

- Pero... – Cid comenzó a decir, pero Sora lo interrumpió al declarar:

- Está bien. Yo también entraré. Puedo estar en su equipo, amigos.

- Cuenta con ello. – Ryu dijo.

- ¡Sora! – Ukyo exclamé y noté enojo en su voz. - ¿Qué crees...?

- ¡Si el amo de la Keyblade entra en la arena, entonces estaremos felices de acompañarlo! – Goofy añadió, con una risilla.

- Yo también iré, si ese es el caso. – Donald dijo. – Quiero saber cuál es la recompensa. Además, soy un héroe.

- Sin duda alguna... – Phil susurró, riendo suavemente.

- Muy bien. – dijo Link. – Si ese es el caso, que así sea. – También entraré a la competencia.

- Al igual que yo. – suspiró Damián. – No estoy muy entusiasmado respecto a ello, pero supongo que no tengo opción. Triunfaré en este torneo.

- ¡Fantástico! ¡Los pondré a todos en el pizarrón, entonces! – Phil dijo. – El torneo comienza en un día... Afortunadamente, eran los únicos que faltaban para que comenzáramos. ¡Así que no se enojen! En cuatro días, a lo mucho, saldrán de aquí con una gran recompensa en sus manos... Bueno, eso es si siguen mis consejos y entrenan conmigo.

- ¡Ah, al diablo con todo! – Ucchan exclamó y no sonaba nada contenta... De hecho, era claro que ni ella, Akane, Aeris, Cid o Yuffie querían participar en esto (en cuanto a Leon, creo que no le importaba) y nos lo iban a restregar en nuestras caras tanto como pudieran. - ¡Muy bien! ¡Anótanos! ¡Pero en cuanto termine el torneo, con recompensa o sin ella, nos largamos de aquí!

- ¡Olvídense de los viajes de primera clase, tarados! – Cid añadió, mientras él y las chicas nos dejaban solos en el pequeño cuarto con el sátiro.

- Entonces, ¿quiénes estarán en los equipos, amigos? – Ryu preguntó, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Dormimos en dos tiendas afuera del pequeño cuarto amarillento. Cid, Leon y las chicas dormían en una tienda y el resto de nosotros en la otra. Creo que el único que no tenía ganas de estrangularnos era Squall, pero el resto de ellos... Si hubiéramos muerto, ni les habría importado (si acaso porque ellos no hubieran tenido el gusto de hacerlo). Al menos entonces... Adiós a la tregua entre Akane y yo.

Todos dormíamos pacíficamente. Ni uno de mis compañeros roncaba, por suerte. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no me desperté en medio de la noche. Unas voces perturbaron mi sueño. Una de ellas era la de Phil y la otra venía de un hombre desconocido para mí. Me arrastré fuera de la tienda y los escuché sin ser visto...

Como hube adivinado, ahí estaba Phil, hablando y saltando de un lado a otro. Parecía estar muy molesto respecto a algo. No podía ver muy bien al sujeto que hablaba con él porque la noche era muy oscura y las cuatro antorchas que iluminaban el lugar en el cuál estábamos no desvanecían suficientes sombras del suelo y las paredes. Sin embargo, pude distinguir que vestía una capa roja y tenía cabello güero y puntiagudo. Era alto y tenía una enorme espada, casi tan grande como él mismo. Tenía dos guantes de cuero en sus fuertes manos y vestía botas de batalla color café. Tenía una voz grave y varonil...

- ¡¿Cómo que no vas a participar! – Phil demandó, con un aliento de desesperación.

- Pues eso mismo, que no voy a participar. – replicó el hombre. – Creí que eras lo suficientemente listo como para entender eso. ¿Qué quieres que haga para explicártelo, entonces? ¿Uso manzanas o te hago un dibujito?

- ¡Oye, no te pases de listo conmigo! – replicó el sátiro. - ¡Además, no puedes renunciar! ¡No ahora, cuando la competencia está por empezar! ¡No es justo!

- Hay muchas cosas en la vida que no son justas. – dijo el hombre. – Tendrás que acostumbrarte a eso, Phil. Apesta, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. ¿Te queda claro? Sólo piensa en esto: todo está tranquilo.

- ¡No! ¡Tienes que competir! Escucha, ¿ves esas tiendas de allá? – Phil dijo y señaló la dirección en la cuál estábamos. Rápidamente me oculté en la tienda y continué escuchando sin sacar mi cabeza de nuevo. – ¡Ahí hay trece sujetos que me matarán si el torneo no comienza mañana! ¡Sin ti, no hay mañana! ¡Tienes que quedarte a pelear! ¡No me abandones, hijo, no lo hagas! ¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡Te mato si lo haces!

- ¡Eso será algo difícil, considerando que esas personas te asesinarán mañana! – rió el hombre. No tenía una risa malévola, más bien una juguetona... Cuando se percató de que Phil no apreciaba la broma, aclaró su garganta y dijo con seriedad: - Escucha, encontrarás a alguien más. No puedo competir en este torneo. Volveré para el próximo, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que habrá otro! – exclamó el sátiro.

- Pues porque Hércules no está en éste. Y por eso no voy a pelear.

- ¡Pero Hércules no es imprescindible para este torneo!

- Efectivamente. Será imprescindible en otra ocasión. Y cuando eso ocurra, volveré. Créeme, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. – concluyó y comenzó a alejarse de él. Phil corrió tras él pero el hombre no se detuvo. Salió del lugar y momentos después, escuché el rugido de las turbinas de una nave Gummi. Phil emitió un grito enrabiado y caminó hacia el cuarto amarillento.

Entonces decidí salir de la tienda para hablarle.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – pregunté.

- ¡Oh! – jadeó y se volvió a mí con una sonrisa nerviosa. - ¿Eso te despertó? Quizás deberías tomar un vaso de leche... Eso me ayuda a volver a dormirme, ¿sabes?

- Escuché todo lo que estuvieron diciendo. – dije.

- ¡Ay, perfecto! – gimió. - ¡Ahora tú y tus amigos me atravesarán el estómago con sus espadas y me asarán como si fuera un cerdito! ¡Por favor, no sean tan bruscos! Primero péguenme en la cabeza con algo para que duerma mientras se lleva a cabo la... ya sabes... masacre.

- No estoy molesto contigo. Es sólo que no entiendo como puedes agitarte tanto cuando hay soluciones tan fáciles.

- ¿No estás enojado conmigo? – preguntó Phil, con suavidad. Pero luego de un segundo, dijo. – Pero tus amigos lo van a estar. Bueno, te recordaré cuando me hagan escribir mi testamento... si es que me dejan escribir un testamento.

- Escucha, es muy fácil. – dije. – No tienes que cancelar nada. Sólo di que este tipo no se presentó y que su oponente ganará por ello.

- Ojalá fuera así de fácil. – replicó. – La cosa es que no puede haber ausentes. Zeus lo dijo. Dijo que todos aquellos que participen en los juegos tendrán que pelear sin importar qué. ¡Pero a este sujeto ni le importó! ¡Ah, no, porque no recibirá un rayo en su pequeña y estúpida cabeza mañana! ¡Ni será cocinado por una muchedumbre enardecida!

- De acuerdo... – murmuré. – Entiendo que los equipos que pueden participar en el torneo pueden tener hasta siete integrantes, ¿cierto? Si ese es el caso, entonces sólo parte a uno de nuestros equipos a la mitad. Seguramente se van a enfurecer, pero no será tanto como lo harán si les dices que las peleas han sido canceladas.

- ¿No entendiste, muchacho? – Phil aulló. - ¡Él ya se ha enlistado en el torneo! ¡Al igual que tú! ¡Sin importar lo que pase, habrá un lugar vacío! ¡La única cosa que puedo hacer es enlistar a algún sujeto nuevo que llene el sitio de este pelmazo!

- ¿Un torneo? – dijo una voz que venía desde atrás de nosotros. Había sido una voz muy, muy grave... Nos volteamos a él y vimos a un hombre enorme. Era mucho más alto que Leon y era muy corpulento. Era incluso más grande que el mismo Ryu. Vestía una gran capa que parecía estar echa de piel de oso. Podía ver que estaba equipado con una katana y una escopeta. Tenía cabello corto y oscuro y una expresión seria en su cara. Sus ojos eran negros y en ellos, había algo que me perturbaba... ¿Cómo podría describirlo? Lo pondré así: parecía que estaba carente de todo sentimiento y, a la vez, una gran tristeza e ira lo atormentaban y sus pupilas lo reflejaban de manera espeluznante... Hubo silencio entre nosotros por unos momentos y luego, dio un paso al frente y volvió a hablar. - ¿Un torneo se lleva a cabo? Esto es algo sorprendente; el aprender que, incluso cuando las sombras de la maldad se han apoderado de los otros mundos, hay quienes todavía pelean entre ellos. ¿Y para qué?

- ¿Qué? ¿De dónde viniste? – Phil preguntó. ¿Qué...?

- ¿Puedes decirme los nombres de quienes van a pelear? – preguntó el hombre. – Quiero saber si esto vale mi preciado tiempo o si debo buscar en el brillo de la luna más diablos de nueva cuenta. Quiero saber si esto va a satisfacer el hambre que me mantiene vivo... O si debo escudriñar al gélido mal en otro lugar.

- No puedo hacer eso, amigo. – replicó el sátiro. – No puedo decir quién va a pelear y quién no.

- Si eso es cierto, entonces, ¿cómo es que ese tipo sabía que Hércules no iba a pelear? – pregunté, comenzando a enojarme. En verdad. ¿Cómo lo había sabido?

- ¡Yo no le dije! ¡¿Crees que lo hice! – Phil refunfuñó, pero el hombre lo interrumpió.

- ¿Hércules? Ahora sé que he vivido para ver toda locura que el universo tiene por ofrecer. ¿Quién adivinaría que los mitos eran reales? – dijo y soltó una risa sombría... aunque no sonrió del todo. – Pues que así sea. Pelearé. Sólo espero que el destino me cumpla mi deseo.

- ¡¿Pelearás! – Phil exclamó. - ¡¡Oh, gracias! ¡Me salvaste el pellejo! ¡Sí, ya viene un nuevo retador! – tomó su pizarrón y un pedazo de tiza. Yo ya me había tranquilizado, pues el torneo no sería cancelado... También deseaba agradecerle al sujeto, pero le tenía algo... de miedo. –El torneo empieza mañana, así que asegúrate de dormir bien, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Pero antes, dime tu nombre!

- Georgio Octavius Crónico Acvedus. – respondió él.

- Eso es un poco largo... – musitó el sátiro.

- Entonces Octavius. Espero que con eso baste. Ahora, dormiré un poco. Asegúrate de despertarme antes de que el torneo dé inicio, sátiro. – añadió y se alejó sin decir ni una sola palabra más. Lo vi en silencio mientras comenzó a levantar su tienda...

- ¡¡Magnífico! ¡Gracias, Octavius! – rió el sátiro y luego dijo: ¡Cloud Strife, estás fuera!

- ¡¿Cloud! – grité. - ¡¿Cloud Strife! ¡Oh, no! ¡Ése es el sujeto que Aeris estaba buscando! ¡¿Es él que se fue!

- Sí... ¿eso es malo? – Phil preguntó.

- ¿Malo? ¡Es una tragedia griega! ¡Maldición! – caminé en círculos un rato, tratando de calmarme. La había regado. Si hubiera salido mientras el sujeto todavía estaba hablando con Phil, lo habría detenido. ¡Ahora sólo Dios sabía en dónde estaba! Aun cuando hubiera despertado a los muchachos en aquel momento, no lo habríamos encontrado, pues no sabía ni cómo se veía su nave... Después de respirar profundamente, finalmente dije: - Escucha, no viste nada, ¿de acuerdo? Ninguno de los dos lo hizo. Ningún Cloud Strife se enlistó en el torneo y luego se fue. ¿Entendido?

- No puedo dar ningún tipo de información, aunque quisiera. – Phil replicó. – De cualquier manera, no diré ni una palabra. Mis labios están sellados.

- Gracias... supongo que debería descansar un rato.

- Cierto. Ve, pues. ¡Dulces sueños! – rió y saltó hacia el pequeño cuarto amarillo.

Dejé escapar un suspiro y me regresé a la tienda. Octavius ya había construido la suya y ahora dormía plácidamente en ella. No podía evitar el pensar lo formidable que resultaría ser como adversario. Es decir, es cierto que las apariencias engañan, pero estaba seguro de que este sujeto sería tan poderoso como el más fuerte de nosotros... Quizás incluso más. Meneé mi cabeza y entré a la tienda. Una vez ahí, vi que mis compañeros todavía estaban sumergidos en sueños y no habían despertado con todo aquel alboroto... Pero por un momento, vi a Link parpadear, girar sobre su espalda y cubrir su cuerpo con cobijas.

Y así pues, después de unos segundos, dejé de fingir que no había notado nada, me recosté y pensé para mí mismo:

"Lo escuchó... Lo escuchó todo. Demonios."


	11. Capítulo Diez: Una sonrisa del pasado

¡Muchachos! ¡Qué milagro! ¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado:P

Antes que nada, les pido una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto. Pero, como mencioné en el capítulo pasado, este semestre fue un INFIERNO en la tierra. Por suerte, ya terminó y terminó bien. Sé que había dicho que iba a publicar un adelanto por abril, pero subestimé lo horrendo que sería el semestre y la Semana Santa la utilicé para trabajar y dormir el poco tiempo que tuve libre. Pero helo aquí...

En fin, como ya estoy de vacaciones, espero poder terminar un par de capítulos más antes de regresar al matadero. Si tengo suerte, el próximo semestre no será tan brutal como el que acabo de librar...

Bueno, pues eso el tiempo lo dirá. Mientras tanto, espero que disfruten este capítulo. ¡Nos vemos pronto y gracias por esperar:)

_Capítulo Diez: Una sonrisa del pasado_

_Narrador: Wilheim_

Dormí por el más largo tiempo. Sin saber que el sol se alzaba y caía por encima de mi cabeza, yacía en el fondo de la oscura cueva, incapaz de despertar de mis sueños. Me agité en mi letargo al ver el hermoso rostro de Ukyo siendo devorado por el mismo agujero negro que me consumió. Deseaba ir con ella... Pero antes, debía de salir de aquel lugar infernal. Pasó un rato antes que me enterara que éste no sólo me aprisionaba a mí, sino también a otros seres. Seres a los cuales les tenía mucho afecto...

Finalmente desperté al oír un grito fuerte y furioso proveniente de la boca de Aladino.

- ¡¡Ese maldito traidor hijo de jacal! – aulló, agitando su puño al techo que impedía a la luz de la luna entrar. Abu gruñó y brincó sobre los hombros de su amo...

- Tranquilízate, Aladino. – escuché a otra voz, una hermosa voz femenina, decir. – No encontraremos la salida maldiciendo al demonio que te encerró aquí. Debemos buscarla por nuestra cuenta, desafortunadamente. Desearía que mi luz pudiera guiarlos a las afueras del desierto, pero no poseo tal magia.

- ¡Esto es horrible! – añadió una tercera voz. Parecía ser la voz de un inglés... – ¡No puedo creer esto! Primero, mi amiga Tish y yo fuimos engullidos por ese cruel y oscuro agujero y ahora, ¡estamos dentro de una trampa que no tenía nada que ver con nosotros! Claro que no debió pasarle a usted tampoco, buen hombre.

- Sí, entiendo... – suspiró Aladino. – Pero... quienquiera que fuera ese sujeto, se llevó lo que quería. Me dejó aquí, silenciado por la cueva. Y se llevó esa estúpida lámpara.

- Y además aquí yace el cuerpo de otro hombre. – añadió el inglés, caminando hacia mí. – Y vaya que es un hombre grande. ¿Me pregunto si habrá vida en él?

- Sí, todavía tengo aliento. – respondí y traté de incorporarme, pero mis piernas pesaban como si fueran de plomo. Jadeé conforme el inglés saltaba hacia atrás y musité: - ¿Qué, en nombre de Dios...?

El inglés era muy, muy pequeño. Si hubiera alzado sus brazos alto en el aire, apenas hubiera alcanzado mi cuello (si yo hubiese estado de pie, claro está...). Tenía cabellos dorados y rizados y pies peludos. Vestía una capa verde y un saco elegante. Su cara gentil estaba cubierta de tierra y cenizas y sus ojos azules brillaban con temor y curiosidad. No fue sino hasta entonces que me percaté de que era un hobbit. A diferencia de Aladino, no parecía ser un sujeto fuerte, pero algo de él me había sorprendido... Había caminado hacia mí, pero no había escuchado sus pisadas. Soy un hijo de Caín y mi oído es tan agudo como el de un felino. ¿Por qué no habían llegado sus pisadas a mis oídos? ¿Había, acaso, utilizado algún hechizo para engañarme? No, no podía ser...

- ¡Santo cielo! – jadeó. - ¡Está... está despierto!

- ¿Ha despertado ya? – preguntó la voz femenina y de repente, una brillante luz voló frente a mí. Vi con asombro que aquel pequeño tintineo era en verdad una pequeña, pero bellísima hada. Su cabello era largo y oscuro, del mismo color que sus ojos, y tenía un cuerpo voluptuoso. Su piel era más blanca que la mía... mas tenía un hermoso color vivo, a diferencia del mío, el cual sólo refleja muerte. Tenía grandes y redondas mejillas y una tierna expresión en su rostro, muy parecido al de un elfo. Era un ser mágico, un hermoso hechizo encarnado en el cuerpo de una mujer misteriosa. – Vaya... hola. – añadió y una débil sonrisa se esparció por su cara.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Aladino. – Parece que caíste fuerte... O quizás no... – murmuró, dándose cuenta de que no tenía ni un rasguño.

- Sí, así fue. – repliqué, poniéndome de pie al fin. – Yo... supongo que todavía estamos atrapados por las paredes de la Cueva de las maravillas... – miré a mí alrededor y pregunté: - ¿No están dos jóvenes con ustedes? ¿Un fuerte, pero gentil muchacho llamado Ryoga y una hermosa chica llamada Sakura?

- No, me temo... – dijo el hobbit. – Parece que han acabado en otro lugar... ¿A usted se lo tragó un gran abismo negro?

- Sí, pero no aparecí aquí. – repliqué. – Vine aquí porque seguí a Aladino y a Abu con la esperanza de encontrar a mi amada y a mis amigos.

- ¿Tú nos seguiste? – preguntó Aladino. - ¿Cuándo?

- Era el lobo que los acompañaba. – expliqué. – Verás, puedo convertirme en dicho animal porque soy una criatura que goza de los poderes de las sombras. Soy un vampiro.

- ¿Un vampiro? – preguntó la hadita. – Si eso es verdad entonces, ¿a qué clan perteneces, _Vampyr_?

- Veo que conoces los aspectos sociales de mi raza, hadita. – dije. – Desafortunadamente, no vengo de ningún clan. Soy un vampiro Exiliado, una pobre alma maldecida por la vileza de Magnus. Pero me he vengado... Si deseas escuchar un nombre, entonces soy Wilheim.

- ¡¿Wilheim! – exclamó el hada y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. - ¡Sé quién eres! ¡Eres una leyenda entre los tuyos! ¡Tus hazañas han llegado a las afueras de los bosques de Fingoth y Feanorth!

- ¡¿Qué! – interfirió el hobbit. - ¡¿Quieres decirme que éste es el mismo vampiro que asombró a los elfos y a los hijos de Caín con sus técnicas en el concurso de arquería!

- Este... disculpen, pero creo que ni Abu ni yo sabemos de qué demonios están hablando. – interrumpió Aladino. - ¿Serían tan amables de explicarnos lo que está ocurriendo? ¿O es una larga historia...? ¡Oye! – exclamó de pronto, percatándose de que Abu estaba sosteniendo una lámpara dorada en sus manos. Supongo que deseaba enseñársela antes, pero nuestra plática lo había distraído... El simio se volteó a Aladino y sonrió triunfalmente, sosteniendo la lámpara en lo alto. - ¡Pequeño ladrón! – rió el hombre, acariciando la cabeza de Abu y tomando la lámpara. Después de un momento, se volteó hacia nosotros y dijo: - Lo siento... Pero esto era lo que el hombre buscaba. ¿Me pregunto qué será...? ¡¿Tú eras el lobo! – exclamó, mirándome.

- Sí... es un don que nosotros, los vampiros, poseemos, el poder transformarnos en otras criaturas... Podría cambiar en una más oscura y misteriosa que un lobo si lo deseara, pero ahora no es el momento para discutir eso. – dije y observé a la hada y al hobbit con pasmo. - ¿Cómo es que saben quién soy? ¿Se los ha dicho el viento? ¿Las palabras de mis camaradas han llegado a sus oídos? ¿O lo han escuchado de otro ser? Pues conozco los nombres de Feanorth y Fingoth muy bien...

- Lo sé. – rió la hadita. – Yo vengo del primer bosque. Mi nombre es Tish. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, debo decir que tengo un querido amigo, quien siempre está a mi lado y así ha sido por casi mil años...

- ¡¿Damián! – grité. - ¡¿Conoces a Damián!

- ¡Sí! ¡Es mi eterno compañero! – exclamó.

- ¡Entonces tú eres la amiga de la cual hablaba sin descanso! ¡Es una fortuna (quizás algo sombría) que, de todas las criaturas, tenga el gusto de conocerte! – entonces me volteé hacia el hobbit y pregunté: - ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Eres tú, por casualidad, un heredero del apellido Goldengrass?

- ¡Sí, Merryck Goldengrass, señor Wilheim! – respondió, con una mirada de asombro en sus ojos. - ¿Cómo...?

- Damián me contó mucho de sí mismo y sus amigos, salvo por Tish. Me prometió que, cuando nos volviéramos a encontrar, me la presentaría. No creí que ese día llegaría, pero veo que me equivoqué... Sin embargo, no es así como lo imaginaba.

- Tampoco yo. – dijo Tish, volteando a su alrededor. – Escuchen, creo que primero hemos de pensar en cómo salir de este lugar... Hablaremos del pasado después.

- Sí... Pero también deseo encontrar a mis amigos. – añadí. – Cayeron conmigo en el abismo que la arena creó bajo nuestros pies. Temo que hayan sido consumidos por el despiadado río de lava que roía toda roca y metal que se hallara a su paso. Espero que esté errado...

- Sí, también yo. – Aladino dijo, sentándose a nuestro lado. Yo me senté también conforme el añadió: - Supongo que no eres un sirviente de ese tipo, ¿cierto?

- Mi intención era salvarte a ti y a tu compañero Abu de una suerte como esta... Pese a ello, fallé y te pido disculpas.

- No hacen falta. Intentaste hacerlo y eso es lo que cuenta. ¿Pero cómo sabías que esto pasaría?

- Como te dije, los vampiros poseemos muchas habilidades oscuras. Puedo leer las mentes de aquellos más débiles que yo. Pero no te preocupes, pues no invadiré la tuya.

- Ah, bueno... gracias, supongo.

- Si sabias de los planes de este hombre, ¿por qué no nos iluminas? – Merryck sugirió. – Tish y yo aparecimos aquí hace únicamente unos momentos y sólo tenemos una vaga idea de lo que ocurre, porque me lo explicó antes de que despertáramos al muchacho y al simio.

- ¿Has oído hablar de los Heartless, Wilheim? – Tish preguntó.

- Conozco el nombre, pero no sé qué hacen o quiénes son. Sin embargo, eso no es importante. – dije. – Tan pronto escapemos de este lugar sombrío, escucharé todo lo que tengas qué decir... – entonces miré a Aladino y expliqué: - Todo lo que sé es que el artefacto que ahora tienes en tus manos tiene algún poder magnífico dentro de él. Como una viuda negra que aguarda a que su pareja arribe con un presente para entonces devorarlo, Jaffar, el hombre oscuro, te mandó a conseguir esta lámpara para que se la llevaras. Pero su plan falló, pues tú todavía vives y ahora tienes ese artilugio.

- ¿Algo poderoso? – murmuró, observándola con asombro. - ¿Me pregunto qué hará?

- Seguramente hay un modo para desencadenar el poder que yace dentro de ella... – Tish inquirió.

- Supongo que tendrás razón... – dijo Aladino. En aquel momento, Abu emitió un chillido y señaló un costado de la lámpara. - ¿Qué ocurre, Abu? – preguntó el hombre, volteándose al artefacto. – Ah, hay algo escrito aquí... está cubierto de polvo... no puedo descifrarlo... – musitó y comenzó a frotar la lámpara con sus ropas.

Y cuando hizo esto, ésta comenzó a vibrar. Débilmente al principio, pero luego empezó a sacudirse de un lado a otro violentamente. Aladino se congeló al igual que todos nosotros y la miró con confusión en sus ojos. De pronto, una potente explosión surgió de la lámpara y el hombre luchó por sostener el artilugio dentro de sus manos mientras una nube de humo azul salía de ella. Abu se ocultó detrás de Aladino a la vez que nosotros cubríamos nuestros oídos del ruido que la lámpara hacía y retrocedíamos alarmados.

"¿Qué diablura es esta?" me pregunté, mirando aquellos fumaradas coloridas que se convertían en un pilar de humo. Entonces escuchamos una voz queda que creció hasta convertirse en un alarido atronador el cual fue seguido por la forma de un gigantesco ser azul... Tenía grandes brazos y manos y un amplio pecho. Aun así, no tenía un aspecto amenazador, pues carecía de enormes músculos y tenía una cara... bastante jocosa. Tenía grandes ojos y una pequeña barba de color negro. Su cuerpo inferior era una columna de humo; no tenía piernas. No podía creer lo que ocurría... ¿Cómo podía una criatura tan enorme mantenerse quieta dentro de una cosa tan pequeña? ¿Cómo podía ser posible...? Mas al pensarlo de nuevo, entendí que tal cosa podría ocurrir. ¿Por qué no? Después de todo, seguramente era un magnífico ser poderoso y mágico. Y, sin duda alguna, su poder ahora le pertenecía a Aladino, quien todavía sostenía la lámpara entre sus manos.

- ¡¡Vaya! – exclamó. - ¡Diez mil años...! ¡Es asombrosa la cantidad de tortura que un hombre puede soportar! ¡Mi cuello está dormido! Espérame un momento; no me dejes colgado. – añadió, ¡recogiendo a Aladino por su ropa y colgándolo en una de las rocas en las paredes! Después de ello, ¡tomó su cabeza, se la quitó, la giró y la colocó sobre sus hombros de nuevo! - ¡¡Ah, caramba, se siente genial estar fuera de eso! – exclamó, riendo y colocó a Aladino en el suelo otra vez. Éste lo miró con miedo y extrañeza y dejó que un pequeño jadeo escapara de su boca. - ¡Bien! – dijo, observándonos a todos. - ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! ¡No esperé un comité de bienvenida! ¡Gracias a todos! ¡Qué obsequio tan fantástico!

- Eh... ¿Qué demo...? – Aladino masculló, pero la criatura lo interrumpió.

- ¡Hola, señor, hola! – dijo. - ¡Parece que es el gran ganador de este concurso milenario! ¡Sí, suertudo, te hablo a ti; hola! ¡Vamos! ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó, dibujando una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Eh... este... Aladino. – replicó él, después de mantenerse quedo por un momento. - ¿Qué...? ¿Quién...? ¿Cómo...? – tartamudeó.

- ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuántos o cuánto? – rió la criatura. - ¡No hay de qué preocuparse! Ahora te diré lo que ocurre antes de que frías ese pequeño cerebrito tuyo... ¡Soy el Genio de la lámpara y me has invocado! "¿Y eso qué significa, señor?", te preguntarás. Bien, ¡¡pues quiere decir que el pequeño Ali se ha ganado el derecho a pedir tres deseos! ¡Sí! ¡Inclínese, señor! – y tan pronto terminó de decir estas palabras, una multitud de... Genios aparecieron y comenzaron a aplaudir y a vitorear a Aladino. Por supuesto, todo esto era causado por el Genio. Estaba en verdad asombrado... y divertido. Jamás había visto a un ser que utilizara sus habilidades sólo para jugar con ellas sin lastimar a nadie. Podía ser descrito como un mago que adopta el papel de un bufón frente a una corte pasmada...

- A ver... déjame ver si entendí bien todo esto. – Aladino dijo. – Eres un Genio... y me vas a conceder tres deseos... ¿correcto?

- ¡Absolutamente correcto! – exclamó el Genio. – ¡Vaya, eres mucho más listo de lo que creí!

- ¿Un genio...? – murmuró Merryck. – ¿Un ser todo poderoso que puede conceder cualquier cosa que se le pida? ¿Por qué nadie había mencionado esto antes? Esta podría ser la más grande leyenda. No puedo creer que todo esto estuvo encubierto en secretos.

- Puede ser por el hecho de que esta es una tierra distinta a la nuestra, Merryck. – Tish susurró, sin dejar de ver al ser azul. – Si ese no fuera el caso, esta lámpara mítica sería algo de lo que todo el mundo hablaría.

- Ah... cierto. – dijo el hobbit.

- ¿Es eso correcto? – pregunté, aproximándome al Genio y a Aladino. - ¿Es cierto que puedes conceder cualesquiera tres deseos que tu amo te pida? – añadí, con un poco de luz de esperanza comenzando a brillar en mi corazón.

- Ah, pues... casi. – confesó el gran ser azul. – Verás, hay algunas, eh, salvedades... limitaciones, pues.

- ¿Limitaciones? – preguntamos Aladino y yo al unísono, mientras Abu daba un paso hacia el Genio.

Estaba por responder cuando de pronto sus ojos se desviaron hacia nuestra derecha y, con una risa, exclamó:

- ¡Oye, Amigo Alfombra! ¡Qué sorpresa tan agradable, amigo! ¿Cómo te va?

Volteamos y vimos una alfombra púrpura voladora, con hermosos y mágicos dibujos pintados en su superficie; la mayoría de ellos mostraba la cara del gigantesco tigre que habíamos encontrado antes. Aun cuando aquél ser extraordinario era en verdad una gran visión, ya no me impresionaba. Habían pasado tantas cosas extrañas en tan poco tiempo que ni siquiera los hechizos de este mundo capturaban mi vista, ya. Además, tenía otras cosas en mente, pues deseaba saber si el Genio podría concederme dos deseos... Por supuesto, tendría que pedir prestada la lámpara a su dueño por un momento. Pero Aladino era un muchacho de buen corazón y estaba seguro de que gentilmente me la prestaría para que pudiera terminar con mi angustia y mi amargo sufrimiento. Comencé a emocionarme, pues había visto al Genio como un ángel piadoso, listo para realizar sus milagros en mi alma.

La alfombra circuló al Genio y luego a Aladino y a Abu. El segundo rió por un momento y dijo:

- ¡Creí que te habíamos perdido, ahí atrás! – y luego, dejando de sonreír y dirigiéndose a nosotros, dijo en voz baja: - Esta alfombra... nos ayudó a escapar... del río de lava... Esperen un momento, chicos. – se volteó hacia el Genio y preguntó: - ¿A qué te refieres con "limitaciones"? – claramente deseaba saber de qué hablaba el ser... al igual que yo.

- Ah, son sólo tres cosas. – dijo el Genio. Entonces, se encogió de nuestro tamaño y flotó cerca de nosotros. A continuación, explicó: - Regla número uno: no puedo matar a nadie. – pasó su mano por su cuello y se quitó su propia cabeza. No murió, claro está, pues este ser era lo suficientemente gracioso como para jugar con la muerte y hacernos reír con sus payasadas... – Así que ni pregunten. Regla número dos: no puedo hacer que nadie se enamore de alguien más. – dijo, guiñándonos el ojo en gesto juguetón, como si estuviera coqueteando con nosotros... – Y regla número tres: no puedo revivir a los muertos. No es una imagen bonita. ¡No me gusta hacerlo!

- ¿Eso es todo? – Aladino preguntó. Como el resto de nosotros, estaba anonadado por el tremendo poder del Genio. Si ésas eran sus únicas limitaciones, entonces era en verdad una monstruosa criatura llena de conocimiento y magia...

- ¡Vaya que es una fortuna que lo hayamos encontrado, estimado amigo! – rió Merryck. – Ya no debemos temer más. ¿Podría sacarnos de aquí?

- Olvida tu deseo, Merryck, pues no puede concedértelo. Recuerda que tú no eres su amo. – Tish interrumpió. – Y además, parece ser que los amigos de Wilheim todavía están perdidos en esta cueva traicionera. No podemos abandonarlos a las crueles sombras que se extienden por las piedras...

- En efecto... Sin embargo, tengo dos preguntas. – le dije al Genio, aproximándome hacia él. - ...Hipotéticamente hablando... digamos que te pido que me conviertas en humano de nuevo. ¿Podrías hacer eso?

- Hipotéticamente... ¿qué eres tú, si no un humano? – preguntó, mirando a Aladino con ojos dudosos. Evidentemente, le estaba pidiendo permiso para hablar conmigo... El hombre asintió y respondió:

- Es un vampiro.

- Ah, entonces... hipotéticamente, eso te hace un ser no-muerto. Lo cual quiere decir que estás un poco muerto. En cuentas resumidas, hablando hipotéticamente, no, me temo que no podría convertirte en humano. – dijo el Genio.

- Ah... – murmuré, sintiendo como un suspiro de decepción escapó de mis labios. – Bueno, entonces, otro deseo, ¿quizás? ¿Podrías llevarme al lado de mi amada?

- ¿Vive ella?

- Creo que sí... – pausé por un momento y luego dije: - Sí. Sí vive. No sé dónde está, pero sé que el aliento de la vida no ha abandonado su cuerpo aún.

- ¡Eso sí puedo hacerlo! – rió el Genio y solté una risa de felicidad. – Pero, si quieres que haga eso, entonces Al debería hacer el deseo por ti o te debería prestar la lámpara... Pero, ¡vamos! Nadie jamás sería tan estúpido como para...

- Aquí tienes, Wilheim. – Aladino dijo, dándome el artefacto. – Sólo asegúrate de sacarnos de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

- Creo que me equivoqué. – dijo el Genio en voz baja y juguetona.

- Gracias... muchas gracias, Aladino... – musité y rápidamente le abracé. Intentó devolverme el estrujón, pero mis fuertes brazos no fueron gentiles y de hecho lo empezaban a ahogar... Golpeó mi espalda gentilmente y lo solté. Me volteé hacia Merryck y Tish y dije: - ¿Hay algo que deseen que pida por ustedes? ¿Quizás quieran venir conmigo?

- ¡Si eso es posible, por supuesto que sí! – exclamó Merryck.

- ¡Sí, por favor! – suplicó Tish. - ¡Sácanos de esta prisión infernal!

- Ciertamente... No me olvidaré de Ryoga y Sakura, tampoco. – susurré para mis adentros y, con manos y voz temblorosa, dije: - Te deseo, oh, gentil Genio, que me lleves a mí y a mis buenos amigos al lado de mi amada Ukyo.

- ¡En seguida, muchacho! ¡Abróchate el cinturón! – dijo y comenzó a mover sus manos de arriba abajo, conjurando el hechizo... Pasó un momento y nada ocurrió. El Genio parecía auténticamente perturbado por esto... Trató con más fuerza, pero sin éxito. Finalmente, se sentó y murmuró: - ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? Qué extraño... He visto el rostro de esta chica y sé dónde está... Pero no puedo llevarnos con ella. Parece que hay una barrera de mal que impide que haga esto...

- No... – murmuré, cayendo de rodillas. Toda la esperanza que tenía se desvaneció y le di la lámpara a Aladino, quien la tomó con un triste suspiro. – No puedo creer esto. ¿Es que el destino no desea que nos encontremos de nuevo? ¡Entonces la vida es en verdad una tortura inmisericorde que tan sólo desea que mis cenizas vaguen por las tierras con agonía y dolor! ¿Qué haré, ahora que todo está perdido?

- No, Wilheim, nada está perdido... – Tish dijo y voló junto a mí. – No pierdas la esperanza. Aférrate a ella... – entonces se volteó al Genio y preguntó: - ¿Puedes, cuando menos, sacarnos de esta cueva?

- Sí, eso sí puedo hacerlo sin duda alguna. – dijo el Genio. – Tranquilo, chico... – me susurró e hizo... aparecer un pañuelo de su mano. Lo tomé y alcé la cabeza. Aladino, Abu y Merryck saltaron hacia atrás con temor al ver una lágrima sangrienta correr por mis mejilla.

- No teman. – Tish dijo. – Está bien. No está herido... Al menos no sus ojos. Todo lo que podemos hacer es apoyarte, Wilheim, para que recuperes la esperanza y para que la herida en tu corazón sane.

- Qué... amable de tu parte. – balbuceé y emití una risa amarga... Pero entonces me mantuve quedo al escuchar otras voces que venían de las profundidades de la caverna rocosa. Venían hacia nosotros...

- Pociones. – dijo una voz femenina. – No podría haber sobrevivido sin ellas. Dos semanas sin comida me habrían matado, ¿cierto? Por suerte, había un pequeño lago, no lejos de aquí, con agua clara, como de cristal... Pero en cuánto a la comida, utilicé todas mis pociones para mantenerme con vida. Verán, cuando el agujero negro estaba por tragarme, lo único que pude pensar fue en agarrar todas las pociones que estaban a mi vista. Podría haber parecido algo estúpido en aquel momento, pero esa estupidez fue lo que me salvó. Y por eso estoy aquí... Pero ahora ya no tengo pociones para mantenerme fuerte... O a ustedes, muchachos.

- Está bien. No te preocupes por ello, Tifa. Ya pensaremos en un modo de salir de aquí. – dijo otra voz. Había sido Sakura... Y su voz fue un regalo de Dios, pues de no haberla escuchado, me hubiera quebrado como un castillo de arena destruido por una ola.

- ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó Aladino, mientras Abu se escondía detrás de él, alarmado.

- Mis... mis amigos... ¡Sakura! – grité.

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Wilheim! – la escuché responder y su alarido fue seguido por uno de Ryoga.

- ¡¿Estás ahí!

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡No estaría hablando con ustedes en caso contrario! – repliqué y reí con felicidad. Aun cuando todavía era un hijo de Caín y Ukyo permanecía perdida en el vasto espacio, el escuchar sus alientos fue todo lo que necesité para alegrarme de nuevo.

Sus alaridos fueron seguidos por sus propias pisadas, que se dirigían hacia nosotros...

- ¡Hablando de días de suerte! – rió el Genio con alivio a la vez que él y los otros veían como me ponía de pie, listo para recibirlos.

- Una luz siempre brilla, Wilheim. – Tish añadió. - ...No deseo ver al vampiro que Damián dejó solo en las ruinas de Rugliath.

- Y yo no deseo ser ese vampiro. – dije. - ¡Ryoga, Sakura! ¡Vengan aquí!

Aparecieron detrás de una pared de roca. Corrí hacia ellos y los abracé.

- ¡Creí que te habíamos perdido! – exclamó Sakura.

- ¡Yo también creí que los había perdido a ustedes! – añadí.

Y entonces, dos mujeres emergieron de las sombras... No sabía nada acerca de la que tenía los bellos ojos rojos y que corría hacia la alfombra mágica y que luego, con una sonrisa, la sostuvo entre sus manos, pero la otra... Conocía su rostro sonriente. Conocía su cuerpo cautivante y erótico. Y cuando ella me vio, emitió un gemido de felicidad y yo casi caí al suelo. Estaba demasiado sorprendido como para dar crédito de lo que veía y tan pasmado estaba que las piernas me fallaron. No pude evitar el sonreír y reír con alegría.

- Ay, mi dulce Dios... – murmuré. – Camille... Ay, Camille, en verdad eres tú...

- Wilheim... no puedo creer que estás aquí... – dijo, con una voz temblorosa y se aproximó a mí. – Después de que fui devorada por ese... oscuro enemigo, creí que no te volvería a ver... ¡Ay, Wilheim!

Corrió hacia mí y me sostuvo en sus brazos. Yo la abracé y ambos limpiamos nuestras lágrimas de alegría en nuestra ropa. Mi hermosa súcubo, mi más hermosa compañera tenía sus brazos entorno mío, protegiéndome del dolor y de la miseria, como lo hizo una vez. Inhalé su aroma y solté una risilla. Sentí su suave piel y lloré todavía más. No podía creer mi suerte. Quizá el destino no sería tan cruel conmigo después de todo. Quizá volvería a encontrar a Ukyo de nuevo y me convertiría en humano de una buena vez. Pero en aquel momento, no podía pensar mas que en Camille. Ella había sido quien había silenciado el más amargo de mis llantos y ahora estaba conmigo de nuevo, salvándome como una vez lo hizo en el pasado.

- Mi dulce Wilheim, como añoraba encontrarte de nuevo... – susurró en mi oído y yo temblé de alegría.

- Camille... estás aquí... Gracias a Dios que estás aquí... – respondí. – Tú, de todos mis amigos, eres la única que puede pagar la flama de la amargura en mi corazón... – concluí y gentilmente besé su cuello.

Con gran ternura, acarició mi mejilla y luego la besó. Entonces nos mantuvimos quedos y abrazados por un rato más. Habían pasado casi catorce años desde nuestro último encuentro. Otros seres de mi raza dirían que una década no es mas que un suspiro en el tiempo... pero para mí, había sido una eternidad.

Finalmente, nuestro abrazó llegó a su fin.

- Eres tan hermoso como te recordaba, pequeño Wilheim. – me susurró y noté lujuria en sus palabras... Pero en aquel momento, decidí no decirle nada. Estaba muy feliz y no le refuté nada.

- También tú. – repliqué, con una sonrisa. Me volteé hacia mis otros amigos y dije: - Ella es Camille, mi querida amiga; la súcubo que me dio refugio y amor por el más feliz tiempo... Camille, éstos son mis buenos amigos, Ryoga y Sakura, y al resto apenas los conocí.

- Sí, ya nos habíamos presentado. – rió Sakura.

Aladino, tish, Merryck y el Genio se presentaron ante Camille. Parecía muy contenta de saludarlos a todos, extrañamente, especialmente a Merryck. Al sacudir su mano, noté que una ternura que se encontraba en letargo dentro de ella despertó muy en lo profundo de su ser, pues para ella, él era un chiquillo... Por mi parte, yo conocí a una nueva compañera, Tifa, una hermosa mujer con cabello de cascada que me recordaba a mi amada...

- ¿Ya todos nos conocemos? – dijo el Genio. – Bueno, supongo que es hora de salir de este lugar, ¿no? ¿Quién está dispuesto a sacrificar uno de sus preciosos deseos? ¿Quién es lo suficientemente estúpido... digo, noble? – añadió, con una carcajada.

- ¿Deseos? – Sakura preguntó.

- Se los explicaré luego... – dijo Aladino. Pude ver que estaba a punto de formular su deseo. Pero en vez de ello, se volteó hacia mí con extrañeza cuando le arrebaté la lámpara y dije:

- Deseo que nos liberes de esta prisión de rocas y nos lleves al lado de nuestros amigos. Deseo que nos lleves con Felicia, Morrigan, y Vincent. – dije.

- ¡Concedido! – exclamó el Genio y un destello de luz surgió de sus dedos... Sentí como si estuviera cayendo mientras las rocas alrededor mío se volvían blancas y luego se desvanecían de mi vista...

_(Cambio de escena)_

Era de noche, por suerte. Agrabah se materializó frente a nuestros ojos confundidos y estábamos de vuelta en la ciudad de nuevo, de pie en un oscuro y vacío callejón...

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó Ryoga. – Ese fue... todo un viajecito, ¿eh?

- Sí, lo fue... – acordé. Todavía podido sentir un viento mágico acariciando mi piel con su furia. - ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde están nuestros amigos?

- Deben estar por aquí cerca... – dijo el Genio. – Bueno, ¡pues ese es un deseo menos para ti! ¿Qué más quieres desear, eh?

- ¿Otro deseo? Bueno, el único que se me ocurre es el de ir al lado de Ukyo, pero ya que eso no es posible... – murmuré. Sentí las miradas de todos descansando sobre mí y suspiré. Mis amigos sonrieron y voltearon a su alrededor. Estaban felices, en verdad, pues ya no estábamos atrapados por la Cueva de las maravillas... Después de soltar una risilla, Aladino le preguntó al Genio:

- Bueno, pues, ¿tú qué desearías, Genio?

- ¿Yo? – balbuceó, con una mirada confundida, mientras la alfombra mágica voló detrás de él, permitiéndole sentarse sobre ella. – Nadie me había preguntado eso antes... – pensó, por unos momentos y luego dijo, con una sonrisa: - Pues yo... no. – musitó y su sonrisa se desvaneció. – No, no funcionaría con ustedes.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Camille preguntó, con duda en sus ojos. - ¿Crees que tus anhelos no los desean otras gentes? Vamos, Genio... habla.

- Creo que sé de lo que está hablando. – Tish interrumpió. – Y... no creo que sea prudente preguntarle acerca de...

- No digas más, entiendo. – la súcubo intervino y puso su mano en la boca de la hadita, lo cual molestó a esta última un poco.

- Entonces, ¿qué es? – Merryck preguntó.

- Libertad. – replicó el Genio.

- ¿Quieres decir que eres un prisionero? – preguntó Aladino.

- Sí, todo es parte del juego del Genio. – explicó. – Tienes poderes fenomenales y cósmicos... pero una casita muy pequeñita.

- ¡Eso apesta! – Ryoga exclamó.

- Dime algo que no sepa. – dijo el Genio y su voz reveló tristeza.

- Bueno, pues tengo una idea. – Aladino dijo. - ¿Por qué no hacemos esto? ¡Nos concedes nuestros deseos y prometo que yo utilizaré mi tercer y último deseo para liberarte! ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿En verdad harías eso? – preguntó el Genio, con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

- Claro.

- ¡Al, es un trato! – exclamó y abrazó al hombre.

- Bueno, no creo que tengamos mucho qué desear... – Tifa murmuró. Todos la miramos y ella añadió: - Bueno, ¿qué podríamos desear? ¿Poder? ¿Riqueza? No lo creo. Creo que la mayoría de nosotros quiere una de dos cosas: el ver a viejos amigos de nuevo o el regresar a casa y eso parece no ser posible, ¿verdad? – la alfombra mágica voló a su lado y le sirvió de asiento, pues el Genio flotaba de nuevo. – Creo que Aladino debería conservar la lámpara y desear lo que quiere, ¿no? Y cuando acabe, que libere al Genio.

- Eso no es una mala idea... – Ryoga murmuró. Sin querer hacerlo, leí su mente... De hecho, sí anhelaba desear algo: hacer que Akane se enamorara de él. Pero, sin contar el hecho de que el Genio era incapaz de cumplir tal aspiración, el continuaba repitiéndose a sí mismo que, si pudiera ser capaz de ganarse el amor de Akane, entonces tendría que ser un deseo genuino y no a partir de un hechizo para capturarla. Sonreí y respeté sus pensamientos.

Pero de pronto, escuchamos un alarido proveniente de las calles a nuestro lado...

- ¡¡Auxilio! – dijo una voz femenina.

Los ojos de Aladino se llenaron de horror y gritó:

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Jasmine!

- ¿Es ese el nombre de la princesa? – Sakura nos preguntó a Ryoga y a mí.

- Sí, eso me parece... – dije. – Debe de estar en problemas y puedo apostar que todo es culpa de Jaffar... ¡No perdamos más tiempo! ¡Debemos ayudarla! ¡Ahora!

Y así, corrimos hacia la otra calle y vimos, con horror, como una horda de sombras atacaba a una hermosa mujer despiadadamente. Estaba vestida con ropajes exóticos y azules y su piel era oscura e hipnotizante. Su cuerpo era voluptuoso y hermoso y sus ojos negros revelaban un inmenso terror y reflejaban el ejército de sombras y ladrones con turbantes que la acechaban... Su cabello negro ondeaba de un lado a otro mientras intentaba desesperadamente de huir de sus enemigos, pero las paredes traicioneras a su alrededor la aprisionaban...

- ¡¡Jasmine! – Aladino gritó y rápidamente recogió una espada sarracena que yacía en el suelo.

- ¡Ay, Aladino! – le respondió. - ¡Ayúdame, por favor!

- ¡Vamos amigos, rescatémosla! – Ryoga exclamó y desató su más poderoso ataque, el cual destruyó a tres de esas oscuras criaturas y atrajo su atención hacia nosotros.

Al ver sus cuerpos, me percaté de que tenían un ruin emblema grabado en su piel. Era el mismo emblema que había visto en las gárgolas que nos habían atacado en el pueblo de Halloween. Como si hubiera sido aniquilado por un malvado relámpago, el corazón destrozado parecía latir con cada respiro que los monstruos daban. Aun cuando no eran del todo amenazadores y aunque sus espadas no eran rivales para la sed de Renamark, sentí miedo. ¿Qué podría estar sucediendo? ¿Acaso estaban todos los mundos condenados a caer ante estos seres oscuros? ¿Seguirían esparciendo caos y sangre hasta que toda fortaleza de todo planeta tuviera una bandera con su oscuro símbolo ondeando con un aire vil? Por un momento, estos pensamientos petrificaron mis brazos y di un paso atrás. Mas mis manos volvieron a la vida cuando vi a mi querida amiga Camille volar hacia los monstruos y comenzar su ataque, junto con el resto de mis compañeros...

Fue entonces que recordé la fuerza sombría que dormía en el cuerpo de mi súcuba. Alguna vez, me había pedido que combatiera en contra de ella... Y no había podido ni siquiera acertar el más mínimo golpe, pues era tan rápida como un murmullo y tan terrible como el amanecer. Me había... humillado, jugado conmigo como un gato juega con un ratón antes de matarlo. Pero no me había destruido, pues me tenía cariño. Y vi como, una vez más, utilizó las mismas técnicas que me habían reducido a un costal de arena en contra de estos oponentes... Mil agujas emergieron de su espalda y atravesaron a muchas de las criaturas, matándolas al instante. Extendió su mano y de ella, provino una poderosa ola de fuego que redujo a sus adversarios a cenizas... En verdad era una criatura poderosa.

Mientras tanto, un colérico Aladino utilizaba su espada para cortar las cabezas de los demonios. Sabía utilizar el arma bastante bien. El Genio, Abu, y la alfombra mágica se escondieron tras una de las esquinas. Sabía que el Genio podría pelear si quisiera, pero no tenía la orden de Aladino de hacerlo. Sakura y Ryoga pelearon del mismo modo en que lo hicieron durante el escándalo del pueblo de Halloween. El pequeño hobbit y el hadita rápidamente corrieron por mi lado y se ocultaron tras una pared. Tifa peleó con sus puños. A pesar de tener la apariencia de una damisela, sus golpes contenían un inmenso poder. Cada uno de sus ataques era lo suficientemente poderoso como para destruir una roca. Eran como meteoros caídos del cielo que hacían que la Tierra temblara bajo su fiereza...

Emití un suspiro y sacudí mi cabeza, como si estuviera tratando de librarme de una pesadilla. Entonces, desenvainé a Renamark y salté hacia la batalla. Los demonios eran mucho más débiles que los que habíamos encontrado en el pueblo de Halloween, pero eran muchos más. Y lo que era peor era que parecían materializarse de la nada y emergiendo del suelo. El interminable ejército no cesaba de atacarnos, mas no nos dábamos por vencidos.

- ¡Wilheim! ¡Ryoga! ¡Sakura! – gritó una voz. Había sido Felicia...

Giramos nuestras cabezas y sonreímos victoriosamente al ver como la poderosa _Bastet_, la súcuba y el hombre oscuro corrían a nuestra ayuda...

- ¡¿Dónde estaban! – preguntó Vincent, mientras le disparaba a dos monstruos con su temible pistola.

- ¡Te lo explicaremos luego, si no te molesta! – repliqué, cortando la cabeza de un enorme monstruo que parecía ser un bandido vestido con telas rojas. Su boca escupió fuego una vez y luego cayó al suelo. Desapareció y el monstruo murió.

Estábamos tan ocupados peleando contra el ejército de oscuridad que ninguno de mis compañeros se percató de cómo una pequeña sombra corrió hacia Aladino y se apoderó de su lámpara. Esto ciertamente no fue del agrado del Genio, pero debía permanecer leal al dueño del artilugio... Intenté perseguirle, pero se desvaneció tan rápido como hubo aparecido.

- ¡Maldita sea! – insulté.

- ¡No, suéltame! – gritó la princesa Jasmine con una voz débil y nos dimos cuenta de que una figura envuelta por las sombras de la noche se la llevaba.

- ¡¡JASMINE! – aulló Aladino, pero las criaturas no le dejaban ir tras ella.

Yo, sin embargo, me transformé en niebla y escapé de mis enemigos con tal de perseguir a este nuevo enemigo. Corrí tras él mientras intentaba huir a través de callejones estrechos y oscuros y calles vacías.

- ¡¡Alto, desgraciado! – grité y corrí más aprisa. Utilicé mis poderes oscuros y me volví tan veloz como la ventisca de un viento inmortal... Entramos a un callejón sombrío y yo corrí delante de él y me detuve, cerrándole el paso. - ¡¡Detente ahora! – ordené, pero luego me mantuve quedo al notar que este enemigo era un joven muchacho de cabello plateado y una mirada azul...

Frunció el ceño y, con furia en sus ojos, replicó:

- ¡¡Tú! ¡Jaffar me habló de ti! ¡Me dijo que eras el novio de esa bruja! ¡Aléjate de Sora! ¡Y ni siquiera pienses en acercarte a Kairi, o te mataré! – desenfundó una espada negra y apuntó su acero hacia mí.

Estaba furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamar a mi Ukyo una bruja? Estaba a punto de soltar un alarido colérico y decapitarlo, pero reflexioné que este muchacho estaba siendo manipulado por esa sabandija, Jaffar. Respiré profundamente e intenté tranquilizarme. Decidí no guardar a Renamark, todavía y no dejé que la viera... Jasmine estaba inconsciente en los brazos del muchacho. Me pareció que le había dado alguna especie de veneno.

- Baja a la princesa... – dije. – Y apresúrate, Riku.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – me preguntó, con una mirada sorprendida.

- Es algo simple. – repliqué y comencé a caminar a su alrededor. Quería saber si tenía un arma oculta, pero nunca dejó de encararme. – Sé que eres el chico que Jaffar y Maléfica han estado engañando.

- ¿Qué?

- Como la flor que hace que su dulce fragancia llegue al más pequeño e indefenso de los insectos, fuiste atraído hacia ellos por su voz tentadora. Pero lo que no sabes es que estos seres malvados se esconden tras una máscara de gentileza falsa... Te han mentido, Riku. Te han tergiversado todo.

- ¿Qué...? – murmuró y guardó silencio.

Mientras tanto, miré la calle en la cual mis amigos estaban peleando. Tan sólo podía escuchar sus gritos y los balazos que provenían del arma de Vincent y tan sólo podía ver destellos que iluminaban el cielo por un instante y luego se desvanecían... Pero de repente, otro brillo capturó mis ojos. Era el brillo del sol, el cual luchaba por derrotar la noche. Lentamente se arrastraba fuera de su escondite... No tenía mucho tiempo.

- ¡No! – Riku dijo, al fin. - ¡No te creo! ¡Me dijeron que me llevarían a Kairi tan pronto como les llevara a la princesa! ¡Sé que no me mienten, porque no me han pedido nada a cambio!

- ¡¿Acaso no lo han hecho ya! – grité. No podía creer que este muchacho pudiera ser tan ciego. - ¿Y qué hay de la mujer que llevas en tus brazos? Me has dicho que, tan pronto la lleves con ellos, te llevarán con tu amiga. ¡¿Es que no es una petición, esa!

- ¡Sí, pero de cualquier manera, me llevarán con ella! ¡Solamente desean que sea feliz!

- ¡No seas tonto, muchacho! ¡No caigas por tal trampa! ¡Sus palabras tan sólo son vagas promesas que terminarán en traición!

Tragó saliva y retrocedió unos pasos. Entonces, murmuró:

- Esa chica, Ukyo, es una bruja... Y tú eres un vampiro... Un vampiro. ¡¿Cómo puedo confiar en las palabras de un ser que ama a una hechicera malvada y que bebe la sangre de las personas para sobrevivir! ¡¿Cómo puedo hacer eso, eh! – exclamó.

- ¡¡No vuelvas a llamar a mi amada Ukyo bruja, mortal! ¡¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! O te... – comencé a rugir, pero entonces pausé. No podía permanecer tranquilo ya más, pero tenía que caer en la cuenta de que no era culpa de Riku, pues su mente había sido envenenada por las palabras ponzoñosas de Jaffar y Maléfica. – Muy bien. – dije. – Dices que no crees en mis palabras porque soy una criatura que sólo vive en la noche... Si ése es el caso, entonces, ¿cómo puedes confiar en dos seres que controlan un ejército de sombras que visten un corazón destrozado como su emblema? ¿Cómo puedes creer en aquellos que te piden que robes aquello que no te pertenece y llevárselo a ellos? ¿Cómo puedes confiar en las palabras de Jaffar, un imbécil que intentó asesinarme y a mis amigos y a un hombre inocente? ¿Y cómo puedes creer que Ukyo, la más hermosa de los ángeles, es una bruja que está robándote a tu amigo? Si no crees en mis palabras, entonces hazle caso a tu corazón, pues tengo la certeza de que aún late honestidad en él.

Riku tragó saliva una vez más y dio otro paso atrás... Y repentinamente, un abismo negro apareció bajo sus pies y lo engulló.

- ¡¡No! – gritó mientras su cuerpo y el de Jasmine desaparecieron bajo la arena.

El chico se había ido, pero algo me había dado esperanzas... Había visto duda en sus ojos.

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a acariciar la tierra y mi tiempo se terminó. Rápidamente irrumpí en una casa abandonada y me escondí bajo un velo de sombras...

_(Cambio de escena)_

- ¡¡Wilheim! – escuché a Felicia gritar. Sospeché que la batalla había terminado y que mis amigos ahora me buscaban.

- ¡Aquí estoy! – repliqué con voz alta.

Momentos después, mis viejos amigos y mis nuevos compañeros entraron a la casa vacía y la mujer-gato saltó hacia mi, arrojando sus brazos en torno mío.

- ¡Wilheim, estaba tan preocupada por ti! – exclamó ella.

- Aprecio eso. – dije, con una débil risilla.

- Gracias a Dios que estás a salvo. – añadió Camille y me abrazó. Al devolverle el cariño, noté cómo Morrigan veía a mi súcuba con... celos. En verdad, eso es algo que no esperaba de ninguna mujer. Especialmente de Morrigan, quien es mucho más vieja que yo y tan sólo me encuentra interesante por el momento mágico que compartimos cuando bebo de ella.

- Sí, es bueno ver que estás bien, Wilheim. – añadió Aladino y se arrodilló a mi lado. Traté de decirle algo, pero tan pronto Camille me soltó, Morrigan rápidamente me abrazó y mis palabras quedaron atrapadas en mi garganta.

- Las cosas no serían lo mismo sin ti... – susurró.

Reí y me volteé hacia Camille, en quien esperaba ver los mismos celos en su mirada. Pero en vez de ello, me observó con lujuria y secretamente pasó su lengua por sus labios... ¿Qué puedo decir? En cierto modo, era bueno tenerla a mi lado otra vez.

- Fue una fortuna que escaparan de esa cueva, muchachos... – añadió Vincent. – Y fue todavía mejor que hayan encontrado a mi querida amiga ahí dentro.

- Sí... Sé que lo he dicho antes, pero lo diré de nuevo: es bueno volverte a ver, Vincent. – Tifa le dijo al hombre oscuro a la vez que él le sonrió gentilmente y sostuvo su mano con gentileza.

- No sabía eso. – dije. – Bueno, pues en verdad es una fortuna... ¿Dónde están el Genio, la alfombra mágica, Tish y Merryck? ¿Están a salvo? – pregunté. No me preocupaba el pequeño mono, pues podía ver que estaba al lado de su amo.

- Estamos aquí y estamos a salvo. – dijo Tish y voló frente a mí. Merryck apareció detrás de ella, al igual que la alfombra. – No te preocupes, Wilheim.

- ¡Camille nos salvó de un temible ejército de monstruos! – Merryck exclamó. - ¡Había muchos de ellos! ¡Pero ella se deshizo de ellos en tan sólo unos momentos!

- Exageras, mi querido hobbit. – Camille rió, acariciando la cabeza de nuestro compañero. Él se sonrojó y no dijo más. – Pero Tish en verdad me sorprendió. Tiene poderes increíbles...

- ¡Sí, de repente brilló tan intensamente que todos nuestros enemigos fueron cegados por ella! – Ryoga dijo. – No hubiéramos podido ganar sin su ayuda.

- Gracias. – Tish dijo y giró hacia Camille con una sonrisa orgullosa y desafiante. La súcuba sonrió y débilmente meneó su cabeza.

- Pero no sabemos en dónde está el Genio. – dijo Aladino. – De pronto se desvaneció... al igual que mi lámpara.

- Una pequeña sombra te la robó. – expliqué. – Fui incapaz de atraparla...

- ¿Y qué hay de la chica? – preguntó Sakura. - ¿Qué le pasó a Jasmine? Después de que la batalla acabó, ella ya no estaba ahí. Tan sólo vi como algo se la llevó, pero nada más. Creí que tú la habías recuperado, Wilheim, ya que tú fuiste quien comenzó a perseguir a esa cosa.

- No pude rescatarla... lo siento. – dije. Emití un suspiro y luego añadí: - Fue Riku, el muchacho que ustedes mencionaron, quien la raptó.

-¡¿Qué! – exclamaron Felicia y Ryoga al unísono.

- Sí, parece ser que Jaffar es mucho más peligroso y traicionero de lo que creíamos. – agregué. – Ha envenenado su mente al punto de que ahora es su sirviente. Las palabras correctas pueden ser el más poderoso de los hechizos... Pero ahora, estoy más preocupado por el Genio, pues creo que esa pequeña sombra no era mas que un peón de Jaffar. Si le pone sus manos a la lámpara, temo por lo peor... Mas no hay nada que podamos hacer por ahora, pues la luz del día me impide escapar de este lugar de sombras... – dejé de hablar por un momento y luego me volteé hacia Tish y le pregunté: - ¿Qué hay de los Heartless? Creo que Maléfica y Jaffar están tras ellos y que los controlan. Estoy seguro que el corazón quebrado los representa y estoy ansioso por saber cuáles son sus planes.

- No sé mucho de sus planes. – replicó ella y sintió como todos voltearon a verla. – Pero te diré lo que sé; repetiré las palabras del sabio Yiartish, el más viejo y poderoso de todos los hombres-árbol. Y después, creo que será prudente decirles a nuestros amigos qué poderes posee nuestra lámpara perdida.

- Estoy de acuerdo. – dije. – Pero por ahora, habla rápido, pues no hay tiempo qué perder. Al menos ustedes no han de darse ese lujo, pues yo tengo que esperar a la noche aquí...


	12. Capítulo Once: La batalla más grande

¿Qué tal, muchachos? Qué gusto poder hacerme presente tan pronto.

En fin, pues la verdad es que les tengo que pedir una disculpa con respecto a este episodio – la versión que tengo de Word por el momento no tiene integrado un corrector de ortografía y, seguramente, se me han escapado por ahí unos errorcillos. Ténganme paciencia por esta vez, por favor :)

Bueno, pues ahora sí no tengo mucho más qué decir. Ojalá y les guste este nuevo capítulo. ¡Hasta pronto!

_Capítulo once: La más grande batalla_

_Narradora: Ukyo_

Todavía no podía creer que esos tarados habían sido lo bastante tontos como para inscribirnos en el torneo. ¿Quién podría ser tan estúpido? Se suponía que estábamos buscando a nuestros amigos. Pero ahora, tendríamos que combatir a terribles adversarios para obtener lo que probablemente sería un artefacto inútil. De cualquier manera, mis amigas y yo ya no estábamos tan enojadas, pues nos dejaron hacer los equipos. Y qué bueno que lo hicieron, porque si no, hubieran firmado su sentencia...

Al final, los equipos terminaron de esta manera: Akane, Aeris, Sora, Yuffie, Damián, Ryu y yo estábamos en uno y el otro lo formaban Ranma, link, Donald, Goofy, Leon y Cid. Claro que nosotras éramos las que habíamos decidido quedarnos con Damián y Ryu, pues eran los guerreros más poderosos... especialmente Ryu. Me había impresionado el día en el cual peleamos en contra del Heartless gigante; como un paciente tigre, había esperado al momento preciso para atacar y derrotó a nuestro enemigo con un poderoso golpe. Era un guerrero calculador y un fiero compañero. Aun así, todavía estábamos muy molestas con él, ya que fue el primero en inscribirse a la batalla. En cuanto al elfo, no podía enfadarme mucho con él, puesto que era el mejor amigo de mi bebé Wilheim y era mortífero con su arco y flechas. De cualquier modo, yo estaba segura de que ganaríamos el torneo sin muchos problemas.

Ranma parecía estar nervioso por algo, pero no pude obtener información de él. Intenté hablar con él, pero tan sólo sonrió y se alejó de mí. Qué habría hecho que fuera tan terrible, me preguntaba... No podía sentirse mal por lo del torneo. Conozco a Ran-Chan. Sé que estaba ansioso de pelear y le importaba un comino que todas nosotras y Cid estuviéramos enojadas con él. Creo que era algo más y el único que no lo veía con confusión en sus ojos era Link. Ese ser tiene oídos mágicos y podría apostar que sus ojos también poseían poderes místicos. Sea como fuere, decidí no pensar en ello más y me concentré en estudiar los movimientos de los guerreros que batallaban en la arena del coliseo.

Una enorme plataforma plana – el ring – estaba rodeada por cuatro gigantes paredes de piedra. En cada una de sus orillas, había grandes pilares que parecían llegar al cielo azul con llamas que ardían en su parte más alta. Todos los concursantes se reunieron alrededor del ring, ansiosos por entrar en él y conseguir la victoria sobre sus oponentes...

Nuestros dos equipos se sentaron juntos durante las peleas preliminares y discutimos acerca de cómo sería la mejor manera de derrotar a los combatientes que peleaban en el ring. Sorprendentemente, la mayoría de ellos eran Heartless, pero estaban desprovistos del emblema oscuro que llevaban a la batalla. Bárbaros que únicamente deseaban derramar sangre y clamar victoria sobre seres indefensos. Claro está que la mayoría de ellos eran muy débiles y rápidamente caían ante la fortaleza de otros Heartless más poderosos u otros seres, sin mencionar que los más grandes equipos tan sólo estaban formados de siete Heartless, los cuales, a comparación del ejército que combatimos en el Pueblo Traverse, eran una broma...

Mientras estábamos sentados y mirábamos, Ryu y Damián continuamente discutieron acerca de los puntos débiles de los combatientes y acerca de cuál sería el mejor método para atacarlos.

- Parecen ser criaturas de naturaleza lenta, estos Heartless pequeños. – le dijo el elfo al hombre. – Me imagino que una veloz flecha disparada de una distancia decente es más que suficiente para acabar con ellos en un segundo.

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero no tengo armas conmigo. – Ryu replicó. – En cuanto a mí, seguramente utilizaría un Hadoken para deshacerme de ellos. Sin embargo, los caballeros parecen ser más agresivos y tienden a correr tras sus enemigos a una velocidad increíble mientras tratas de huir de ellos.

- Sí, para esos adversarios, será mejor blandir las Dagas Quendi. O, en tu caso, aplastarlos con tus poderosos brazos... – emitió un suspiro y luego añadió: - Es algo bueno, que no podamos perecer en este concurso. Es probable que tan sólo perdamos el tiempo aquí al mirar estos espectáculos y esperar nuestro turno para pelear, pero al menos no estamos arriesgando nuestras vidas.

Tenía razón, pues parecía ser que Phil, el sátiro, tenía algunas cuantas pociones mágicas en su repertorio en caso de que alguno muriera... Si un concursante caía muy duro, arrojaría una toalla y luego le daría a él o a ella la poción para curarle...

Cuando llegó la hora de pelear, dí lo mejor de mí. Agité mi espátula de un lado a otro y derroté a todos los Heartless que habían intentado atacarme. Los puños de Akane se tornaron en armas letales, mientras los hechizos de Aeris derribaron a cualquier oponente que intentaba golpearla. También utilizó su báculo como si fuera un bo para noquear enemigos a corto rango... Yuffie fue tan rápida como siempre. En solamente unos momentos, mil de sus shurikens volaron a través del aire y derrotaron a todos sus enemigos. Sora resultó ser un gran espadachín, pues él solo derrotó todo adversario que se encontrara a su paso sin siquiera dejar que un aliento de agotamiento escapara de su cuerpo. Damián era una amenaza para sus oponentes cuando estaba lejos de ellos, pues era un excelente arquero, y era incluso más peligroso de cerca, porque el filo de las Dagas Quendi cortaba a todos los enemigos que se atrevieran a encararlo. En cuanto a Ryu, únicamente les proporcionaba un golpe a sus enemigos. Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para derribarlos.

El otro equipo también lo hacía bien. Los brazos de Ranma eran tan rápidos como centellas y golpeaba a sus adversarios al menos diez veces antes de que cayeran al suelo. Donald y Goofy se convirtieron en fieros guerreros que no recibieron ni un solo rasguño y que derribaron a todo combatiente que les retara. Link era posiblemente el más fuerte entre ellos: los golpes de su espada eran lo suficientemente poderosos como para derribar un edificio... así que podrán imaginarse qué tan fuerte gritaban sus enemigos cuando sentían su espada en su piel. Leon y Cid batallaban bravamente y vencían a todo oponente que les encaraba. De vez en cuando, Cid sacaba un cartucho de dinamita, lo encendía con su cigarrillo y lo arrojaba a sus oponentes... Juro que ese hombre se va a morir de cáncer en los pulmones.

En cuentas resumidas, éramos imparables. Éramos las dos fuerzas más poderosas que había dentro del coliseo... O al menos eso creímos, pues de pronto, dos equipos se presentaron y nos sorprendieron con su fortaleza, rapidez y resistencia.

El primero lo formaba un solo hombre. Pero qué hombre era. Era más alto que mi Wilheim y más musculoso que Ryu. Era una montaña caminante de poder y vestía una capa de piel de oso... Tenía una expresión seria y un par de ojos negros que me helaron los huesos. Y lo que más me asustó de él fue su fuerza. Cuando Phil sonó el silbato para que la batalla comenzara, los siete caballeros que le retaban cayeron ante él en un instante. Solamente había necesitado de un golpe para derribarlos a todos. Lo vi como un volcán durmiente que, cuando erupta, termina con toda la vida a su alrededor...

Y el otro estaba formado por dos hombres. No parecían ser tan amenazadores como el peleador solitario, pero cuando ganaron su primer batalla, supe que no sería fácil vencerlos... Encararon dos enormes y gordos Heartless y ambos cayeron ante una patada suya en tan sólo un segundo.

Al verlos, Ran-Chan dijo:

- ¡Muchachos, muchachos! ¡Sé quienes son estos hombres! – todos escuchamos cuidadosamente conforme seguía hablando. - ¿Recuerdan el torneo que se llevó a cabo hace tres años? ¡Ellos pelearon en él!

- No sé de que hablas, ya que yo no pertenezco al mundo del que tú vienes. – Link musitó. – Sin embargo, te creo. Entonces, ¿son oponentes fieros?

- Y cómo... – dije, recordando que, en efecto, ya había visto esas caras antes. – No puedo creer que estén aquí...

- Ya lo recuerdo. – Ryu añadió, con una sonrisa. – Espero que podamos pelear contra ellos. Será bastante interesante.

- ¿Bastante interesante? – pregunté. – No quiero caer ante esos dos, o ante el lobo solitario, para acabar pronto. En especial, no quiero pelear contra ese tipo de ahí... – dije, señalando a uno de los dos hombres. Vestía una armadura de color blanco en su peto y de aquel mismo color era la corona en su cabeza. La armadura se volvió azul desde la cintura hasta sus pies. Era delgado, pero tenía un cuerpo musculoso y fuerte. El color de su cabello era azul oscuro, al igual que sus ojos y tenía una cicatriz en su frente. La última vez que había visto sus ojos, había visto la mirada de un asesino, un sicópata que tan sólo vaga por el mundo en busca de sangre y muerte... Pero ahora, aquella mirada parecía haber sido domada y únicamente reflejaba fuerza y cierta gentileza. El otro, a quien no temía, era un hombre de cabello rubio que vestía una armadura blanca. Tenía ojos azules que revelaban ternura y una voluntad inquebrantable. Tenía un rostro hermoso y una sonrisa arrebatadora... – De pronto, ya no parecen tan aterradores. – murmuré, estudiándolos.

- No lo son. No te preocupes por ellos... En especial por aquél que mencionaste. ¡Creo que lo único que hizo fue jugar con ustedes, los incrédulos! – dijo Ryu, con una risilla.

Tan fuerte y mágico como el ave fénix y tan grácil y gentil como un cisne... Sabía sus nombres. Eran Ikki, el caballero del Fénix y Hyoga, el caballero del Cisne o Cygnus, quienes habían peleado en un torneo sangriento que había terminado en tragedia... ¿Por qué estarían juntos? Me preguntaba... ¿No eran ellos enemigos? Y entonces pensé que quizá el Fénix había convertido al Cisne en una marioneta a su servicio, en un fiel siervo y que la nueva mirada en los ojos del caballero era falsa.

Había visto el último combate en donde él y el caballero del Lobo habían peleado. Yo tenía catorce años cuando había prendido la televisión aquel día... La batalla no había durado más de dos segundos. Fénix tan sólo alzó su puño y entonces su adversario cayó. Luego revelaron que había utilizado una técnica sombría y malévola para aniquilar su alma... Eventualmente, en las noticias, mencionaron que el caballero del Lobo se había recuperado y que solamente recordaba una horrenda ilusión. Parecía estar bien, pero jamás supe si su alma seguía dentro de su cuerpo. Y al pensar en esto, volví a sentir mucho miedo... Tragué saliva y le recé a Dios que nos salvara de pelear contra este equipo. Prefería arriesgarme en contra del Goliat que contra esos dos.

Así pues, ¿pueden adivinar lo que ocurrió? Los combates continuaron y, eventualmente, nuestros equipos llegaron a los octavos de final. Nos enfrentaríamos contra el enorme hombre misterioso mientras que nuestros compañeros enfrentarían algunos Heartless. Al mirar la tabla que Phil sostenía, me di cuenta que, quien fuera el ganador de la siguiente batalla combatiría contra los dos caballeros. Lo cual significaba que si derrotábamos a esa montaña de hombre, tendríamos que pelear contra Cygnus y Fénix. Temblé ante el mero pensamiento...

- Oye, Akane... – le susurré a mi amiga. - ¿No sería mejor si nos diéramos por vencidos?

- ¿A qué te refieres, Ukyo? – preguntó, con extrañeza en su mirada. – Estamos a una pelea de las semifinales. No voy a rendirme ahora... Y si me permites decirlo, me sorprende que quieras darte por vencida, porque eres más fuerte que yo, Sora y Yuffie. Pensé que...

- Lo sé, pero no quiero pelear contra él. – repliqué, echándole una mirada a Fénix.

- ¿Todavía sigues con eso? – Akane rió. – Ya escuchaste lo que dijo Ryu. Todo fue parte del espectáculo.

- ¿En serio lo crees? ¿Crees que hayan deseado terminar el torneo tan abruptamente?

- Bueno, en eso tienes razón... Pero pudo haber sido algo muy dramático, ¿no te parece? Es decir, no creo que en verdad haya matado el alma de ese sujeto. De hecho, creo que toda la cosa, todo el torneo, tan sólo fue un espectáculo. Míralos, hasta traen nuevas armaduras, ahora.

- Entonces crees que solamente estaban jugando... ¿y qué tal ahora? ¿No has visto los golpes y las patadas que arrojan?

- Ukyo, intenta tranquilizarte, ¿quieres? – dijo Akane. Me percaté de que estaba hastiada de mis preocupaciones y quejas. – Ganaremos, ya lo verás. Y entonces, lucharemos contra nuestros amigos y también los venceremos. Si fuera tú, me preocuparía más de este coloso...

- Sí... seguro. – suspiré y entré al cuadrilátero con el resto de mi equipo.

El hombre era más grande de lo que había creído. Y mucho más musculoso, también. Conforme caminaba hacia nosotros, me di cuenta de que tenía una katana y una escopeta. Respiré profundamente y me aferré a mi espátula. Estaba segura de que esta sería una pelea muy difícil...

- ¿Listos? ¡¡ADELANTE! – gritó Phil y la batalla dio inicio.

Yo fui la primera en atacar al hombre. Giré mi espátula hacia él y traté de golpear su estómago, pero detuvo mi ataque con su espada y me arrojó lejos de él. Caí de pie y miré como Sora arrojó su arma hacia él como si fuera un poderoso boomerang. El hombre giró debajo de éste sin recibir daño alguno. Con un alarido, me arrojé a él y pateé sus piernas. Sorprendentemente, logré hacer que tropezara, mas volvió a pararse y arrojó su puño contra mí. Lo detuve justo a tiempo y mi espátula recibió el impacto. Sentí como si hubiera detenido un meteorito que había caído del cielo... Me tambaleé y casi caí al suelo.

-¡Qué fuerza...! – murmuré para mí misma.

Damián y Ryu entonces lo atacaron. Él fue lo suficientemente ágil como para detener las dagas del elfo con su espada y lo bastante resistente como para defenderse de los golpes y las patadas del guerrero. Sin embargo, no podía contratacar, más que nada debido a Damián. Era tan rápido que incluso me costaba trabajo ver sus brazos. Después de un rato, el hombre brincó hacia atrás y levantó sus brazos.

- ¡Me rindo! – anunció con una fuerte voz.

-¡¿Qué! – Phil aulló. - ¡No puedes retirarte! ¡La batalla apenas comenzó!

- Este torneo ya no me divierte. – dijo. – El que yo busco no se encuentra en este mundo. Además, conozco mis límites y no estoy destinado a ganar esta batalla.

- ¡No digas tonterías, Octavius! ¡Esto todavía no acaba! – exclamó el Sátiro.

- Uno o dos podría derrotar. – continuó el hombre. – Sin embargo, la chica con el arma enorme posee la rapidez de un relámpago y poderosas piernas; el pequeño tiene un arma capaz de destruir diamantes; los puños del hombre con la cinta roja son lo suficientemente fuertes como para derribar una pared con tan sólo tocarla y las dagas del elfo son tan rápidas como flechas que son disparadas de mil ballestas. Las otras dos muchachas ni siquiera me han atacado y la hechicera no ha empezado a invocar sus conjuros devastadores. ¿Cómo esperas que un sólo hombre derrote a tales concursantes?

- ¡No eres sólo un hombre! – Phil dijo. - ¡Eres un hombre-oso! ¡Lo dijiste ayer!

- No me convertiré en una bestia para obtener la victoria en un torneo el cual ya no me concierne. – Octavius dijo, sorprendiéndonos con dichas palabras... No podía creer a mis oídos. ¡Un hombre-oso! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera transformado en un animal gigante? – Aún así, no hubiera sido capaz de derrotarlos a todos.

- ¡Oh, está bien! – refunfuñó Phil. - ¡Estás fuera, entonces! ¡Ustedes ganan, muchachos!

- Sin embargo, me quedaré aquí. – dijo el hombre-oso mientras salía del cuadrilátero para luego detenerse en una esquina de la arena con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. – Al menos deseo saber quienes serán los campeones de este concurso.

Phil gruñó, pero no dijo nada. Camino hacia nosotros y dijo:

- Muy bien, pues. Ustedes pelearán contra esos dos ahora, ¿entendido?

- Este... ¿Phil? – musité, dando un paso hacia él.

- ¿Qué?

- Es contra las reglas el matar el alma de un concursante, ¿verdad? – pregunté.

- ¡Ay, por favor, Ukyo! – Akane se quejó. – Date un respiro, ¿quieres? No hará eso.

- ¡Qué pregunta tan tonta! – dijo Phil, con una risa. - ¡Claro que es contra las reglas! ¡Simplemente no puede hacerse! Y lo digo literalmente: nadie tiene el poder para destruir un alma.

- Eso es lo que tú crees. – rezongué.

- Ukyo, no digas esas cosas. – intervino Sora. – Vamos. Sentémonos y apoyemos a nuestros amigos. Seguro que les irá bien en la siguiente batalla. – haló de mi brazo y me obligó a sentarme junto a él y al resto del equipo.

Deseé que la pelea de nuestros durara por siempre. Deseé que hubieran golpeado a sus oponentes una y otra vez, sin dejarlos inconscientes. Sin embargo, la batalla terminó muy rápido, pues Ranma utilizó su "Moko-Takabisha" para derrotar a tres caballeros Heartless, mientras que Link usó su arco y flechas con una pizca de magia para congelar a un soldado gigantesco...

- Bien hecho, chicos. – dijo Phil a nuestros amigos y aplaudió. – Muy bien, ¡siguen ustedes! – nos dijo.

Respiré profundamente y me puse de pie. Podía sentir como mi piel palidecía y como mis respiraciones se agitaban. Sora me miró y dijo:

- Ukyo, si tienes miedo, no te preocupes. Sé que tienes que entrar ahí, pero no temas: yo te protegeré.

Sus palabras me conmovieron. ¿Cómo podría él vencer a esos dos? Ni siquiera su poderosa Keyblade sería capaz de deshacer sus armaduras... Pero en aquel momento, su corazón hubiera detenido cualquier ataque que le hubieran arrojado. La fortaleza de Sora yacía en su espíritu, no en sus puños. Y los que son como él son los seres más fuertes del universo. Cuando terminó de hablar, sentí como una luz de fuerza brilló dentro de mí y, con una tierna sonrisa, le respondí:

- Oye, yo soy la que debe de decir eso. No dejaré que lleguen a ti, ¿de acuerdo?

- Vaya, veo que has vuelto. – rió. – Muy bien; entonces vámonos.

Entramos al ring y esperamos la señal de Phil. Al mirar a Fénix, un pensamiento invadió mi mente. No podía perder esta batalla, pues si eso ocurría, seguramente perdería mi alma. No podía morir. Tenía que ver a Wilheim de nuevo... Giré mi espátula y me coloqué en posición de ataque.

- ¡¡A PELEAR! – gritó Phil y la batalla dio inicio.

Ryu, Sora, Akane y yo rápidamente embestimos a Fénix, mientras Damián, Aeris y Yuffie comenzaron a atacar a Cygnus. Ryu fue el primero en acertar un golpe en el pecho del caballero. ¡No podía creer lo resistente que era su armadura! Ni siquiera el más leve rasguño podía ser visto en su superficie... ¡Y había sido el puño de Ryu aquel que lo había golpeado! Fénix gritó y contraatacó con una poderosa patada. Nuestro amigo logró desviarla, pero cayó de espaldas de todas maneras. Akane intentó atacar el estómago del hombre, que estaba desprotegido. Sin embargo, el rápidamente tomó su pierna y la arrojó contra Ryu. La atrapó justo antes de que tocara el suelo... Sora arrojó su Keyblede como lo había hecho en contra de Octavius, pero la espada rebotó en la armadura del caballero como si hubiera sido una pelota de goma golpeando una pared de concreto. Fénix corrió a Sora, lo tomó por los brazos y lo arrojó lejos. Casi cayó fuera del cuadrilátero, pero logró mantenerse encima de él. My turno llegó y agité mi espátula tan fuerte como pude a la cabeza del hombre. Para mi asombro, mi golpe fue tan poderoso como el de una enorme ola que choca contra la suave playa y tumbé a Fénix al suelo. Sonreí para mis adentros y suspiré, aliviada. Sin embargo, celebré demasiado rápido, pues el caballero se levantó en un segundo y arrojó una patada a mis piernas. Caí al suelo y lo vi saltar en el aire... El brillo del sol me cegó y no pude ver a dónde se dirigió. Mi miedo regresó y, con manos temblorosas, cubrí mi cabeza y grité:

- ¡¡Por favor, no mates mi alma! ¡No me ataques con el Espectro del Diablo!

Un momento de silencio pasó y luego, escuché como cayó junto a mí. Deseaba tomar mi espátula y defenderme, pero el miedo no me dejaba hacerlo. Mas mi terror fue reemplazado por confusión al escuchar la voz del caballero cuando dijo:

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Eh? – musité y volteé a verlo. Estaba de pie junto a mí y me miraba con cierta ternura... – No... ¿no vas a matarme?

- Supongo que viste el torneo... ¿Qué edad tenías? – preguntó.

Volteé a mi izquierda y derecha y vi que Ryu, Sora y Akane estaban quietos, esperando a que terminara de hablar.

- Catorce años... – repliqué, con una voz pequeñita.

- Pues con razón. – dijo. – Escucha, amiga... Ya no hago eso. Era un malvado en esa época. Pero el amor de mi hermano y de mis amigos me cambió... No voy a matar tu alma, así que no temas. ¿Cómo podría matar a una jovencita tan bella? – rió.

Una sonrisa de alivio se esparció en mis labios y solté una risilla.

- Gra... gracias. – dije.

- Aun así, no voy a dejar de pelear, si eso es lo que crees. – añadió, riendo. – Así que toma tu arma y prepárate.

- Ah... De acuerdo. – musité y giré lejos de él.

- ¡Ponte en guardia! – gritó e intentó golpearme con su puño derecho. Yo salté lejos de él y le arrojé tres de mis pequeñas espátulas. Esquivó dos, pero fue golpeado por la tercera... De cualquier modo, sabía que necesitaría mucho más que eso para detenerlo. Le sonreí y le susurré una vez más:

- Gracias.

Mientras tanto, nuestros amigos peleaban contra Cygnus con todas sus fuerzas. A la vez que yo evitaba los ataques de Ikki, veía como las Dagas Quendi de Damián rebotaban en la armadura de Hyoga como gotas de lluvia que caen sobre agua. Y hasta donde yo sabía, esas dagas eran lo suficientemente poderosas como para cortar la piel de un dragón...

- ¡Polvo de Diamante! – gritó el caballero y destó un furioso ataque artico que congeló todo el suelo alrededor suyo... Incluso yo pude sentir el viento helado que provino de sus manos y eso que estaba a diez metros de él.

El viento ártico estaba a punto de envolver a Yuffie en su poder cuando de pronto, fue deshecho por un hechizo proveniente de Aeris. Comenzó a arrojar tantas bolas de fuego como pudo al caballero, pero el hombre las congelaba con sus poderes. Damián mientras tanto intentaba herirlo con flechas, mas Cygnus evitó sus disparos. Era tan rápido y grácil como un leopardo y tan poderoso como una pantera. Y Fénix tampoco era un oponente fácil. Al menos, ahora yo peleaba sin miedo, pues sabía que no me mataría...

A Akane, Sora y a mí nos costaba mucho trabajo golpear a nuestro adversario. Ryu, sin embargo, era un fuerte dolor de cabeza para Fénix, pues sus furiosos ataques no cesaban ni por un segundo. Si no estaba junto a su rival, Ryu lo atacaría con su técnica más letal, el Hadoken. Aun así, el caballero esquivó todas las olas de energía. Era muy rápido, incluso para nuestro más poderoso guerrero. Yo logré golpearlo una o dos veces, pero no lo lastimé. Su armadura era en verdad resistente... En cuanto a nuestros demás compañeros, podía ver que Yuffie luchaba por no ser atrapada por el hielo que Cygnus disparaba de sus puños. Damián también tenía problemas, pues sus flechas eran congeladas por el caballero tan pronto las dejaba volar si no tenía posibilidades de evadirlas. Aeris era la única que había resultado ser una verdadera molestia para Hyoga. Sus hechizos de fuego neutralizaban su Polvo de Diamante y de vez en cuando lo herían. Pero las pieles de los caballeros eran como de acero, sin mencionar que sus armaduras los protegían de casi todo ataque que desencadenáramos en su contra.

- ¡Es el fin! ¡Rayo de Aurora! – gritó Cygnus, poniendo sus manos juntas y realizó un terrible ataque... El rayo ártico golpeó el suelo bajo los pies de Yuffie y congeló sus piernas. Yo estaba parada a unos ocho metros de ella y el acero de mi arma se volvió tan frío que tuve que soltarla.

- ¡Duele! ¡Aeris, ayúdame! – Yuffie chilló. La hechicera rápidamente derritió el hielo que la atrapaba con un conjuro y luego cayó al suelo.

- Ya no puedo hacer más magia... – musitó. – Estoy agotada...

Decidí que era hora de darles una mano a mis otros compañeros, puesto que Ryu no estaba dejando a Ikki respirar... Sin embargo, mi espátula estaba todavía fría cual témpano y no podía sostenerla entre mis manos por mucho tiempo. Sora arrojó su espada a Fénix de nuevo, mas no lo golpeó. Y al verlo, me di cuenta de que podría hacer eso... Quizá mi espátula no tenía la magia que hacía a la Keyblade regresar a la mano de Sora, pero era mucho más pesada y poderosa... La arrojé a Cygnus con toda mi fuerza y golpeé su cabeza. Con un alarido de dolor, cayó el suelo y sostuvo su cráneo con ambas manos. No podía creerlo... ¡Había derrotado a un caballero del zodiaco! Por supuesto, no me iba a salir con la mía así de fácil. Estando ahí parada, asombrada por mi suerte, sentí un súbito y fuerte golpe en mis piernas. Caí al suelo y grité. La patada de Ikki no me había noqueado, pero un cierto mareo me había invadido debido a ella e impedía que me volviera a poner de pie, aun cuando mis piernas habían recibido el golpe y no mi cabeza. Desde el suelo, vi como Sora arrojó su Keyblade una última vez y logró golpear los pies de Fénix. Esto lo inmobilizó por unos segundos, los cuales le bastaron a Ryu para correr hacia él y proporcionarle un tremendo gancho a la vez que un furioso grito escapaba de su boca.

- ¡¡SHORYUKEN!

Ikki voló por los aires, pero me percaté de que todavía no estaba derrotado. Cayó de pie y se preparó para atacar de nuevo. Mas no estaba listo para ser pateado por Damián, quien corrió tan rápido como pudo, saltó en el aire y arrojó sus poderosas piernas a su nuca. Este movimiento de lucha libre finalmente noqueó a Fénix y cayó al suelo.

- ¡Bien hecho, Damián! – le aplaudí, luchando por levantarme de nuevo.

- ¡Ese movimiento lo aprendí de Wilheim, quien generalmente le da más importancia a la fuerza bruta y es capaz de destruir las más grandes rocas con sus puños! – rió el elfo. - ¡Sí, alcanzamos la victoria, al fin! Aunque debo decir que estos dos oponentes fueron adversarios terribles, dignos de ser mencionados en cuentos y leyendas fantásticas...

- ¡Se acabó! – Phil exclamó. - ¡La pelea terminó! ¡Los caballeros pierden!

Dicho esto, los dos hombres se pusieron de pie y sacudieron sus cabezas. Con un suspiro, Cygnus me miró y sonrió.

- No esperé que hicieras tal cosa. – dijo. – Tienes un brazo muy fuerte, muchacha. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Ukyo Kuonji. – repliqué y caminé al lugar en donde yacía mi espátula. La tomé y la enfundé. Todavía estaba fría, pero su acero no congelaba mis manos. - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí. – replicó. – Tú y tus amigos son muy fuertes. Felicidades, no todos los días encuentro a alguien tan fuerte como nosotros. – añadió, ofreciendo su mano. La estreché, con una sonrisa y dijo: - Mi nombre es Hyoga.

- Sí, lo sé. – reí.

- Tus puños son tan poderosos como los de uno de mis amigos, el caballero de Dragón, y eso es decir mucho. – oí a Ikki decirle a Ryu. Estrecharon sus manos y el caballero agregó: - Bien peleado. Me da gusto que hayamos perdido contra ustedes, un equipo poderoso, y no contra uno de esos debiluchos vestidos en sombras. Incluso el pequeño fue un oponente terrible. – dijo y le sonrió a Sora. Éste rió y giró su Keyblade orgullosamente.

- Bien, pues fue un verdadero honor pelear contra ustedes. – replicó Ryu. – Espero que esto pueda repetirse algún día.

- Si todo vuelve a la normalidad, entonces sí, espero pelear contra ustedes de nueva cuenta.

- En verdad eres una hechicera poderosa. – Hyoga le dijo a Aeris y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Todavía se encontraba demasiado débil y no podía levantarse por sí misma. – Nunca creí que mi Polvo de Diamante fuera a deshacerse ante la magia de fuego. Supongo que me equivoqué.

- No fue fácil... – Aeris dijo, entre risillas. – Yo... debo descansar un rato. No creo que ganemos la siguiente batalla si combatimos de inmediato.

- Entonces te ayudaré. – Link intervino y entró en el cuadrilátero. Dejó que Aeris pusiera su brazo alrededor de su cuello y murmuró: - ¿Estás bien? Esas explosiones árticas eran lo bastante poderosas como para apagar un río de lava escupido por un volcán.

- Sí... Gracias, Link. – dijo Aeris y se sonrojó conforme el Hyliano la cargaba fuera del ring.

- ¿Quieren quedarse a ver el combate final? – le preguntó Sora a Hyoga. – Pelearemos contra nuestros amigos. ¿Qué dicen?

- Supongo que Ikki y yo no tenemos a dónde ir por ahora. – Cygnus replicó, con una carcajada. – Bien. Nos quedaremos a ver. Suerte, muchacho.

- ¡Sí, gracias! – dijo Sora.

_(Cambio de escena)_

El sol estaba por caer debajo de las paredes del coliseo y la luna y las estrellas lo reemplazarían en unos cuantos momentos. Los primeros destellos de la noche se apoderaron del cielo conforme entramos en la arena para librar nuestra batalla final. Aún estábamos un poco cansados de nuestro encuentro previo: Ikki y Hyoga resultaron ser dos adversarios muy difíciles. Los caballeros y Octavius estaban parados en una esquina y nos miraban en silencio. Sin embargo, nosotros no estábamos callados en absoluto, ya que algunos de nosotros intentábamos intimidar a algunos miembros del otro equpio... Principalmente, Yuffie y yo contra Cid y Ran-Chan.

- ¡Les vamos a dar tan duro que cuando el combate termine, se estarán preguntando a sí mismos si alguien anotó las placas del camión que los atropelló! – Yuffie exclamó, riendo.

- ¿Eso crees? – Cid preguntó, riendo también. - ¿Por qué no se lo dices eso a mi amiguito de aquí? – giró su lanza, arrojó su cigarrillo al piso y encendió uno nuevo. - ¡Cuando termine contigo, estarás comiendo puré de papas de una lata!

- ¡Oye, Ucchan! ¡Seguro que ahora estás llorando por la ayuda de Wilheim! ¿Cierto? – rió Ranma. – "¡Ay, mi bebé Wilheim! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Sálvame, sálvame!"

Sacudí mi cabeza y golpeé el suelo con mi espátula un par de veces. Y después de eso, dije:

- ¡Vas a desear nunca haber dicho eso!

- Listos... ¡¡A PELEAR! – exclamó Phil.

Con un fuerte grito, corrimos hacia nuestros adversarios. Antes de comenzar la pelea, habíamos decidido que cada uno de nosotros combatiría contra un oponente cuya fuerza fuera parecida a la nuestra. Sin embargo, aun cuando se suponía que a mí me correspondía atacar a Cid, no dejaría que Ranma se fuera así como así habiendo dicho ese comentario. Conforme corría hacia mí, salté en el aire y agité mi espátula a su cabeza. Logró defenderse de mi golpe con sus brazos, pero al mandarlo volando por el aire lejos de mí, me di cuenta de que quizás había sido un poco drástica...

- ¡¡AUCH! – gritó. - ¡Eso me dolió! ¡Te has metido en muchos problemas ahora, Ucchan!

- ¡Tú también! – intervino Yuffie y le arrojó tres shurikens. Los esquivó justo antes de que lo golpearan, pero mi compañera no lo dejó ir tras de mí. Después de unos instantes, Ran-Chan se halló a sí mismo en un predicamento todavía más serio, pues Akane había empezado a atacarlo también...

Sora peleó contra Goofy... Bueno, 'peleó' no es exactamente la palabra que utilizaría para describir su duelo. Más bien jugaban a "las traes" o algo así y rara vez recurrieron a ataques poderosos para embatirse. De sus bocas, provinieron más risas que gritos coléricos. Ninguno de nosotros se quejó, claro está. No podíamos obligarlos a pelear. La batalla de Aeris y Donald no era muy diferente, tampoco. Más que nada, Aeris congelaba el suelo bajo los pies del pato y lo hacía caer de espaldas, mientras que él conjuraba hechizos de relámpagos patéticos que destaban una pequeña descarga sobre ella y la hacían gritar, sorprendida. Entonces, ambos reían y seguían jugando con sus conjuros.

Sin embargo, la pelea entre Cid y yo era otra cosa totalmente diferente. Era tan rápido como el mismo Ikki, aunque no era tan fuerte y no tenía una armadura que lo protegía de todo golpe que desataba sobre su cuerpo. Mas sí tenía un mayor alcance que el caballero, debido a su lanza. Su punta me golpeó varias veces y cortó mi piel y mi espátula hirió su estómago y brazos. En más de una ocasión, el sacó un cartucho de dinamita, pero no contó con que yo estaba lista para responder a ese ataque. Tan pronto como empezaba a encenderlo, arrojaba una pequeña espátula al cartucho, cortando así la mecha y tumbando el cigarrillo de Cid al suelo. Cuando esto ocurría, levantaba sus brazos y pedía un momento de tregua. Entonces encendería otro cigarrillo y volvería a pelear. Daba lástima, la verdad... Aun así, podía prescindir de sus cartuchos para causarme dolores de cabeza: era un oponente formidable. Era muy peligroso en el aire, pues el piloto era un halcón natural que mata a sus presas en el cielo. Pero en el suelo, yo era una leona cazando un venado...

Ranma peleaba contra Yuffie y Akane. Aunque no eran tan poderosas como él, Ran-Chan tuvo muchas dificultades para defenderse de los puños de Akane y los shurikens de Yuffie. Ni siquiera su 'Moko-Takabisha' podía detener a las fieras guerreras...

Leon batallaba contra Ryu. Y esta pelea no era exactamente justa. Bueno, casi cualquiera que pelea contra Ryu puede decir eso, pues nuestro guerrero estaba dándole una paliza a Leon con sus poderosos ataques. Lo único que Squall podía hacer era saltar hacia atrás y hacia los lados para evitar los terribles golpes de Ryu, los cuales hacían temblar el suelo de miedo. Y lo que era peor (para Leon, claro), era el hecho de que ni siquiera había comenzado a arrojarle olas de energía... Leon intentó detener a nuestro monstruo con hechizos de fuego y agitando su espada tan rápido como podía, pero Ryu no vaciló ni una vez o retrocedió en absoluto.

La batalla más espectacular de todas era la que Damián y Link estaban librando. El elfo atacaba con sus dagas y cuando el Hyliano detenía sus armas con su espada, una lluvia de chispas los bañaba a ambos. De vez en cuando, se dispararían flechas el uno al otro, pero en la mayoría de las ocasiones, el uno esquivaba el proyectil del otro. Aunque hubo un par de veces en las cuales las flechas chocaron entre sí... De todos los combates, éste y el de Cid y mío eran los más parejos, pues Yuffie y Akane estaban volviendo loco a Ranma y Leon estaba perdiendo brutalmente contra un rival mucho más fuerte que él. En cuanto a los otros cuatro payasos, sabía que seguirían jugando entre ellos hasta que los demás encuentros terminaran.

Luego de un rato, las cosas empezaron a volverse un poco más difíciles de lo que ya eran. Cid comenzó a saltar más a menudo, lo cual era malo, pues, como ya he mencionado, era muy peligroso en el aire. Y eso no era lo peor: empezó a utilizar muchos más cartuchos de dinamita (no me pregunten – no sé de dónde sacaba tantos) y yo era incapaz de evitar que todos explotaran. Poco a poco, estaba controlando nuestra pelea y estaba por derrotarme.

De pronto, saltó muy alto en el aire y cayó justo frente a mí. Todo se detuvo por un segundo y entonces, me di cuenta de que había enterrado su lanza en el piso. No supe qué significó esto sino hasta que una onda de energía se alzó desde abajo y me mandó volando por los aires. Casi caí fuera del cuadrilátero, pero logre mantenerme sobre él. Sin embargo, había caído fuerte y me había lastimado mi brazo gravemente.

- ¡Se acabó! – Cid gritó y sacó un último cartucho de dinamita. Sabía que no había suficiente tiempo para arrojarle una de mis pequeñas espátulas para apagar la mecha, así que decidí apostarlo todo en una última jugada...

Conforme me arrojaba el cartucho, yo saltaba en el aire y cuando llegó a mí, rápidamente lo pateé hacia él. Afortunadamente, mi pierna no inició la explosión... Entonces, escuché un ruido ensordecedor y vi el cuerpo de Cid volar fuera del ring. El humo negro de la tremenda explosión todavía no se había disipado al momento en el cual Cid había caído en el suelo. Con una risilla, caí de rodillas y grité, con voz triunfante:

- ¡Lo logré!

- ¡Eso dolió! – dijo, sujetándose la cabeza.

Había derrotado al piloto, pero aún así, toda mi fuerza me había dejado y no podía levantar mis brazos. Mi espátula pesaba más que el plomo y mis ojos no podían sostenerse de una imagen. Era como si hubiera sido arrastrada dentro del cuadrilátero por un fuerte remolino... Por suerte, el resto de mis amigos no necesitaron ayuda para derrotar al otro equipo.

Ranma eventualmente cayó ante la velocidad de Yuffie y los puños de Akane. Cuando esto ocurrió, me percaté de que Goofy, Donald, Sora y Aeris comenzaron a pelear en serio. El perro utilizó su escudo para golpear a Sora en la cara y lo mandó volando lejos, mientras el chico golpeaba a Goofy varias veces antes de que finalmente cayera al suelo, sus ojos cual estrellas. Donald invocó toda su energía y creó una inmensa bola de oscuridad; un abismo negro que, aparentemente, hizo que todo el cuerpo de Aeris se volviera tan pesado como el hierro y cayó al suelo, como si hubiera sido aplastada por el pie de un gigante. Después de recuperarse, alzó su báculo por encima de su cabeza y desapareció. Por un momento, el cielo se volvió completamente oscuro y todos nosotros sentimos miedo al ver un demonio envuelto en llamas que emergió del piso. Donald emitió un pequeño jadeo mientras la criatura invocó una pared de fuego que lo quemó y noqueó. Entonces, el cielo se volvió claro y una Aeris agotada apareció.

Ryu decidió que ya era hora de terminar con Leon y saltó en el aire. Con un feroz grito, pronunció las palabras:

- ¡¡TATSUMAKISENPUUKIAKU! – y pateó la cara de Leon con su poderosa pierna tres veces antes de tumbarlo al suelo, provocando que soltara su espada.

En cuanto a Damián y a Link, aún peleaban fieramente y ninguno de ellos parecía tener control de la batalla. Cada vez que Link acertaba un golpe, Damián contratacaba y el Hyliano caía al piso. El elfo era más rápido que el susurro del viento, pero Link era mucho más resistente y utilizaba mucha más fuerza. Los pocos golpes que Link logró acertar eran lo bastante fuertes como para hacer que Damián se tambaleara hacia los lados, pero fue éste quien logró proporcionar la mayoría de sus ataques devastadores. Después de un rato, ambos se mantuvieron quietos con sus ojos clavados en su oponente, recuperando su aliento. Link se dio cuenta que de todos sus compañeros, él era el único que se mantenía en pie y, con un suspiro, soltó su espada.

- Sé cuando he sido derrotado. – dijo. – Y qué derrota hemos sufrido. Los felicito, amigos míos, pues su bravura es algo que jamás había visto antes.

- Diste una muy buena pelea. – dijo Damián, con una sonrisa, mientras enfundaba sus dagas y guardaba su arco. – Eres un peleador extraordinario, digno de ser mencionado en las leyendas de todos los reinos.

- Gracias.

- Bueno, esta vez, no me quejaré. – Phil intervino. – Al menos nos deleitaron con una espectacular pelea. ¡Bien hecho! ¡El equipo de Ryu gana! – anunció.

"Ah, bueno." Pensé y reí. "Quizá está fue una increíble pérdida de tiempo, pero de todas maneras me divertí."

_(Cambio de escena)_

Luego de que las peleas habían terminado y nos habíamos recuperado de nuestras heridas, Phil abrió un cofre de tesoro que estaba sobre un pedestal y dijo:

- ¡Aquí está el precio!

- ¿Qué es? – pregunté.

- No lo sé. – replicó. – El único que sabe qué hay en este cofre es el mismo Zeus... ¿Eh? – musitó, a la vez que sacó un pergamino y lo que parecía ser un llavero. - ¿Será esta alguna clase de broma? – abrió el pergamino y lo leyó en voz alta.

- "Al ganador de este torneo:

"Sé que una tarea difícil te ha sido encomendada y que necesitarás toda la ayuda posible. Por esto te doy un obsequio especial: un llavero. Creerás que tal recompensa para tal guerrero es inútil, pero si adjuntas este artilujio a tu Keyblade..."

- ¡¿Qué! – Sora exclamó. - ¿Entonces esto significa que estábamos destinados a ganar este torneo?

- ¡Ya veo! – Phil rió. – Bueno, podrías llamarlo destino, muchacho. De cualquier manera, Zeus sabe lo que hace... – y así pues, continuó leyendo.

- "Recibirás el poder de los dioses del Olimpo. Que nuestra fuerza y sabiduría brillen en tu espada."

- Todo esto es muy confuso... ¡Pero me parece bien! – Sora rió.

- ¿Lo ven? – dijo Ryu. – El quedarnos aquí y competir no fue tan mala idea. Hemos batallado contra oponentes increíblemente fuertes y hemos obtenido una magnífica recompensa. Supongo que este obsequio hará que nuestra misión se vuelva más fácil...

- ¿Misión? ¿Qué misión? – preguntó Octavius, quien había visto nuestras peleas y había estado presente durante toda la... ceremonia. - ¿A qué se refieren? ¿Han sido enviados aquí por alguna deidad? ¿Qué es lo que buscan?

- Restaurar el orden a los mundos. – dijo Goofy, con una risilla.

- ¿Qué?

- Dejar las cosas como estaban. – Donald replicó. – Y Sora es el único que puede hacer eso porque es el portador de la Keyblade. Pero no hubiera podido llegar hasta aquí si no hubiera sido por nosotros.

- Y una vez que pongamos las cosas en orden, todo volverá a la normalidad. – añadió Goofy.

El hombre-oso asintió y entonces dijo:

- Quiero ir con ustedes.

- ¿Qué? – todos musitamos.

- Nosotros también. – dijo de pronto Hyoga. Nos volteamos hacia él y nos dimos cuenta de que él e Ikki habían estado escuchando todo lo que habíamos dicho. – Si lo que dicen es cierto, y todos los mundos vuelven a la normalidad, entonces podremos ver a nuestros amigos de nuevo. ¿Qué les parece si les damos una mano? Después de todo, ya saben lo poderosos que somos.

- Bueno, de eso no hay duda, pero la nave Gummi no será capaz de llevar más pasageros... – dijo Cid, mientras le echaba una mirada a Octavius. El hombre-montaña parecía ser lo bastante pesado como para hundir un bote con tan sólo pararse sobre él.

- No hay de qué preocuparse. – dijo éste. – He adquirido una de estas naves y he aprendido a volarla. Déjenme unirme a ustedes; les aseguro que seré de ayuda.

- ¿También estás buscando a un amigo? – preguntó Yuffie.

El hombre-oso no dijo nada por unos momentos y después de un rato, solamente repitió:

- Déjenme unirme a ustedes.

- Bueno, supongo que mientras más, mejor... – Sora murmuró, consultándonos con sus ojos.

- Sí, supongo que todos estaríamos más comodos si algunos de nosotros viajáramos con él. – dijo Damián. – Si no le molesta, claro está.

- En absoluto. – Octavius replicó.

- Muy bien, pues, es un trato. – dijo Cid. – Mientras más gente juntemos para pelear contra los Heartless, será mejor. Puesto que soy el piloto de la nave, decidiré quien va con él, ¿de acuerdo?

- Está bien, supongo... – Sora murmuró.

En cuanto a mí, ¿qué puedo decir? La verdad es que sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda al ver la sonrisa malvada que había aparecido en el rostro de Cid...

_(Cambio de escena)_

Al final, supongo que el piloto todavía estaba un poco molesto conmigo por haberlo vencido en el torneo. Me mandó a mí, Akane, Sora, Donald, Ranma y a Damián con Octavius. Hyoga e Ikki vinieron con nosotros también. No podía evitar el reír al recordar la expresión de furia en la cara de Cid cuando lo derroté...

De cualquier modo, estaba un poco incómoda al lado de Octavius. No porque me asustara, sino por su frialdad. Cuando Ranma le preguntó cómo había adquirido la nave en primer lugar, tan sólo lo miró sin decir palabra. Luego nos enteramos que la había robado de unos Heartless distraidos... Al mirarlo más de cerca, sentí mucha confusión al notar que los ojos del hombre-oso estaban llenos de odio y desesperación. ¿Pero hacia quién? ¿Y por qué?


	13. Capítulo Doce: La batalla por Agrabah

¿Qué tal, muchachos? Me tardé un poquito más en subir este capítulo, ¿verdad? Lo siento, la verdad...

Resulta que ya empecé a ir a la universidad de nuevo. De hecho, ya llevo un mes ahí. El semestre es duro... pero no es la brutalidad de la ocasión pasada. Francamente, no he tenido mucha tarea.

Entonces, ¿por qué no he actualizado la historia últimamente? Dos palabras: Space Cowboy. No creerían lo entretenido que puede ser ese estúpido juego en línea. :P ... Bueno, para ser sincero, también hay otro culpable... Kingdom Hearts II :D

En fin, pues prometo que voy a intentar bajarle al vicio de los videojuegos y ponerme a escribir cada vez que tenga ratos libres. Pero, por supuesto, no aseguro nada... después de todo, a veces no me llegan las ganas de traducir :(

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Ojalá les guste este nuevo capítulo. ¡Hasta entonces!

_Capítulo Doce: La batalla por Agrabah_

_Narrador: Wilheim_

- ¿Dónde has estado todos estos años, mi querido Wilheim? – preguntó Camille. – La última vez que te vi, fue en tus sueños... En tus pesadillas, mejor dicho. ¿O acaso lo has olvidado? ¿Has olvidado cómo te canté hasta que la herida en tu corazón desesperado dejara de sangrar, al menos por el resto de la noche?

- Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, Camille. – repliqué, dándole un vistazo a Morrigan, quien caminaba de un lado al otro del sótano oscuro, como una leona hambrienta que espera a que su presa baje su guardia.

Sabía que deseaba ir con el resto de nuestros camaradas, pero habíamos acordado que sería mejor que ella y Camille se quedaran conmigo durante el día. Por cualquiera que fuera la razón, Morrigan no estaba muy feliz con la idea de compartir una habitación con mi querida súcuba. Creo que eso se debe a que celaba mis colmillos y no deseaba ver un rastro de sangre de Camille correr por mis labios.

¿Qué sentía yo al respecto de esto, se preguntan? Bien, me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero estaba muy excitado. No todos los días alguien es encerrado en un sótano sombrío con dos sensuales beldades a su lado. El sentimiento que me acosó la primera vez que vi a Camille había vuelto y comenzó a devorarme como el fuego que devora la madera. Temí que, tarde o temprano, no tendría fuerzas suficientes para rechazar una oferta de cualquiera de las súcubas. Aun así, estaba seguro de que Morrigan jamás participaría en tal... acto lujurioso. Pero Camille con gusto me tomaría junto con otra mujer.

"Deja de pensar tonterías." Pensé para mí mismo conforme estas fantasías adolescentes atacaban mi mente. – Por supuesto que lo recuerdo. – repetí. – De no haber sido por ti, hubiera cortado mis muñecas en ese pequeño hotel sin pensarlo dos veces.

- ¿Qué te ocurrió, para que desearas la muerte con tal afán? – preguntó Morrigan. Ni siquiera volteó a verme; simplemente deseaba escuchar nuestra conversación para que nuestras palabras apaciguaran su hambre por la batalla.

- Una hermosa mujer me rompió el corazón. – repliqué. – Y aun así, yo la abandoné primero.

- No la abandonaste, Wilheim. – Camille dijo, firmemente. – Tomaste la decisión correcta. Piénsalo con una mente tranquila y deja de escuchar a tu corazón roto por un momento. Si la hubieras llevado contigo, si la hubieras dejado seguirte por la senda de las sombras y la sangre, no habrías podido perdonártelo jamás. Y el brillo en sus ojos que tú habías amado tanto se hubiera desvanecido. Como las esmeraldas que una vez resplandecieron alrededor de tus pupilas, se hubieran convertido en colores vacíos...

- Curioso. – reí. – Olaf y Lucrecia me dijeron algo parecido.

- Ah, entonces, ¿conociste a los Gangrel? – dijo la súcuba, con una risa.

- Vaya que lo hice. – repliqué. – Me quedé con ellos durante el más largo tiempo, hasta el día en que el desastre atacó mi alma de nueva cuenta y tuve que huir de ellos como si me escabullera de la peste.

- Qué triste... – Morrigan murmuró. No sé si su voz estuvo llena de deseos de irse de aquel lugar o de sinceridad.

- Pero dime, Camille... ¿Mis ojos son todavía las tristes rocas de nieblas desoladas que contemplaste la última vez? ¿No han cambiado un poco, al menos?

- Sí, parece que la profunda tristeza que una vez los atormentaba ha disminuido. ¿Por qué, me pregunto?

- Ha de deberse a mi querida Ukyo. Verás, después de que dejé a los Gangrel, vagué por el mundo, escondiendo esto... – dije y le enseñé mi espada. – De los ojos de aquellos que desean darle mal uso.

- ¿Renamark? – Camille dijo, atónita. – Creí que le pertenecía a Gustav, el patriarca de los Malkavios. ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? ¿Acaso ha muerto?

- No, él me la dio. – respondí. – Te contaré acerca de ello después, pero primero, escucha esta historia. – y al decir yo estas palabras, ambas súcubas voltearon a verme. Morrigan finalmente se sentó y escuchó con atención. – Después del más largo tiempo, después de un maravilloso espectáculo en mi querida capital, Berlín, y de una pequeña charla con el Todopoderoso, dejé de viajar y me asenté en Japón... Pues fue ahí donde conocí a la mujer que me ama como vampiro; la chica que amo como humana: Ukyo Kuonji, mi amada...

- ¡Ah! – Camille rió. - ¿Esto quiere decir que ya te has olvidado de Elizabeth?

- Oh, no del todo. – dije. – Aún la recuerdo... Aún recuerdo su encantadora sonrisa y sus ojos hipnotizantes y su cabello flameante cual cascada... – pausé y luego añadí, viendo a Camille. – Y todavía recuerdo sus suaves pechos, los cuales eran en realidad los tuyos, mi estimada amiga.

- Ah, hablando de eso... – dijo la súcuba y su voz fue lujuriosa. Puso su pierna sobre mi estómago y susurró en mi oído: - Ahora que ya tienes una nueva novia, supongo que no serás capaz de cumplir tu promesa, ¿correcto?

- ¿Qué promesa? – añadió Morrigan y, para mi sorpresa y horror (o alegría), noté que su tono había sido erótico.

- Yo... – musité. – Yo... yo no he roto mi promesa, Camille. De hecho, me parece que la he cumplido.

- ¿En verdad? – preguntó y lamió mi mejilla.

- Sí. – repliqué rápidamente. Sabía que tenía que liberarme de su toque... De otro modo, seguramente sucumbiría a ella. – Prometí que te volvería a ver.

- Y dijiste que lo harías cuando llegara el día en el cual la tristeza en tus ojos se desvaneciera... O cuando llegara el día en el cual desearas que te hiciera el amor. ¿Te has olvidado de tu convenio, tontuelo?

- Que promesa tan maravillosa. – añadió Morrigan y puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. No podía creer su sucia jugada. Ahora ella también había conjurado un hechizo lujurioso sobre mí. – Me pregunto si podrás cumplirla ahora...

- ¡¡Morrigan!! ¡¡Wilheim!! ¡¡Camille!! – llamó la voz de Felicia, desde fuera de la casa. - ¡¡Salgan!! ¡El sol se ha desvanecido! ¡Está muy oscuro! Vengan, ¡¿qué están haciendo ahí?!

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – musitó Morrigan mientras ella y Camille se ponían de pie y corrían a la puerta que daba a la calle.

"Seguramente se trata de malas noticias, pero gracias a Dios..." pensé para mis adentros y dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Al salir de la casa y unirnos a nuestros amigos, notamos que, en efecto, el cielo había sido cubierto por un velo negro. Nubes grises se extendían hasta los límites del mundo y, de vez en cuando, eran iluminadas por rayos rojos. El aire era tan frío como una nevada que sólo cae en las cumbres de las montañas y era acompañado de gritos de terror y llantos desesperados.

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – Camille musitó, sin quitar sus ojos del cielo.

- No estoy seguro. – Vincent dijo. – Pero creo que los Heartless tienen algo que ver en el asunto. De hecho, no me queda la menor duda. ¿Pero qué es?

Debido a Tish, ahora sabíamos qué eran los Heartless y también sabíamos acerca de sus malvados planes. Aun así, no sabíamos qué o quién era su comandante pero, por mi parte, tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que se trataba del mismísimo Jaffar. Más tarde, descubrí que estaba equivocado...

- ¿Qué debemos hacer? – preguntó Merryck, sintiendo miedo ante las nubes relampagueantes y se ocultó tras las piernas de Vincent. - ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¡¡Miren!! – gritó Aladino y señaló al cielo.

Un pilar de humo azul se levantó del piso y, lentamente, tomó la forma de nuestro amigo, el Genio. Creció y creció y flotó hacia el palacio que nos había recibido al llegar nosotros a Agrabah. El cuerpo del ser se convirtió en uno terrible y musculoso y sus ojos brillaban con una luz blanca y mortífera. Sin esfuerzo alguno, arrancó el palacio del suelo y la tierra se estremeció. Entonces lo puso sobre una enorme montaña roja que había aparecido de la nada y la gente gritó con miedo. A nuestros ojos, parecía ser el dios de alguna antigua leyenda, que manipulaba todo lo que había alrededor de él como le viniera en gana... Pero sabíamos que no hacía esto por su cuenta; las palabras de su maestro eran sus órdenes.

- ¡Tengo que detenerlo! – exclamó Aladino y rápidamente subió en la alfombra voladora, la cual lo llevó a él y a Abu al lado del Genio. Todos lo vimos estupefactos y le escuchamos gritar: - ¡¡Genio, no!! ¡¡Por favor, detente!! ¡¡Detente!!

Y el Genio replicó:

- Lo siento, chico. Ahora tengo un nuevo amo. – y cuando dijo estas palabras, sus ojos se llenaron de arrepentimiento.

- ¿Qué... qué está ocurriendo? – Sakura preguntó. – Diablos... Ojala que él estuviera aquí.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea, Vincent? – le preguntó Ryoga al oscuro hombre.

- No puedo pensar con claridad... No con ese cielo sobre nuestras cabezas y ese monstruo destrozando la tierra en pedazos. – replicó él.

- No es un monstruo... al menos no por voluntad propia. – interrumpió Tish. – Debemos pensar en algo antes de que destruya todo a su paso. Su poder es demasiado grande para que nosotros lo enfrentemos. No tenemos más opción que apoderarnos de la lámpara una vez más.

- Esto debe ser culpa de Jaffar. – Morrigan inquirió. – No puedo pensar en ningún otro enemigo.

- Si ese es el caso, entonces, ¿qué haremos? – preguntó Merryck. – Con la ayuda del Genio, es invencible. No hay nada que podamos hacer...

- ¡¡Miren!! – Tifa exclamó.

Todos vimos, con espanto, cómo una extraña luz de pronto rodeó a Aladino y a Abu y los atrajo hacia el suelo. Y entonces, vimos como el rostro del Genio se llenó de miedo y preocupación.

- Seguramente ha sido capturado... – Vincent adivinó.

- ¡No podemos dejarlo solo! – Tifa añadió. - ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo! Tenemos que pensar en algo... Algún modo de llegar ahí... Porque yo me imagino que el lugar está repleto de Heartless.

- Tengo una idea. – dije.

Todos se voltearon hacia mí y esperaron a que hablara de nuevo.

- Ataquemos. Es así de sencillo. – sugerí.

- ¿Sin alguna estrategia? – preguntó Sakura.

- Bueno, pues sí hay algo... Pensaba que sería mejor que ustedes atacaran mientras yo, inadvertidamente, busco a Jaffar.

- Sí, claro. ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

- Es fácil. Nadie sospechará de una nube de niebla... y aunque lo hagan, el aire no puede ser golpeado.

- Me parece un designio genial. – Vincent dijo.

- ¿Hablas en serio? – Ryoga preguntó. – Jaffar probablemente es un ser invulnerable en este momento. ¿Insinúas que está bien mandar a Wilheim sin compañía para que lo enfrente? ¿Sin ayuda?

- No realmente, pero no creo que tengamos tiempo suficiente para pensar en otra cosa. – respondió el hombre oscuro y señaló hacia el frente.

Ciertamente, no había tiempo para hacer más, pues una horda de fieros Heartless marchaba hacia nosotros. Era un ejército entero de ellos: había pequeñas figuras oscuras que parecían ser insectos con ojos amarillos relampagueantes; minúsculos seres encapuchados que en realidad era poderosos magos; vigorosos guerreros que blandían espadas sarracenas y enormes enemigos que escupían fuego por sus bocas. Emití un aliento quedo y asustado, pues sabía que la batalla no sería fácil.

- Oh, por Dios... – susurró Tifa.

- Wilheim, no te atrevas a morir... – Ryoga murmuró, adoptando temeroso una posición de pelea.

- Lo mismo les digo. – repliqué, sin aliento.

- Wilheim, no me abandones. – Camille dijo, volteándose a mí. – Todavía debes cumplir tu promesa. Que no se te olvide...

- No lo olvidaré. – dije. - ¡Cuídense, camaradas! ¡Triunfen, para que nos veamos otra vez!

- ¡Sí, vete ahora! – Vincent presionó mientras desenfundaba su pistola y comenzaba a disparar a la multitud de monstruos que ahora corría hacia nosotros.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, deje que mi cuerpo se uniera al aire alrededor mío y me desvanecí del alcance de mis enemigos. Todos podían verme, como un cuerpo etéreo, un ser que se mueve al compás del viento. Las espadas, las bolas de fuego y demás pasaban a través de mí como si lo hicieran a través del vapor. Decidí permanecer ahí por un momento para ver cómo mis amigos se las arreglaban sin mi ayuda.

Me pareció que no había resultado indispensable. La sombra que era el ejército se extendía como una horda de hormigas que cubren una colina entera con sus cuerpos. La mera visión me horrorizaba... Sin embargo, mis compañeros pelearon valientemente y estaba seguro de que no sucumbirían tan fácilmente a las malévolas sombras...

Sakura y Ryoga pelearon lado a lado, utilizando toda su energía para desatar una seria de disparos de energía que incluso hubieran podido deshacer una pared de hierro. Sus golpes y patadas tenían la fuerza de un titán y podían incluso derribar al más duro monstruo. Las garras de Felicia eran cuchillos afilados que partían a sus presas como dagas cortando pedazos de papel. Sus ojos estaban llenos de rabia ya parecían ser los de un tigre colérico. Jamás la había visto tan enojada... Morrigan y Camille utilizaron sus tentáculos oscuros para aplastar a sus oponentes y también manifestaron bolas de fuego incandescentes que incineraron a todo enemigo que se hallara a su paso. Tifa recurrió a sus puños de acero para defenderse. No sabía que una mujer era capaz de golpear tan duro como ella lo hacía. Cada golpe que conectaba hacía que el suelo temblara bajo sus pies. Incluso Merryck fue de ayuda; utilizó su daga (no sé quién se la dio) para aguijonear a sus contrincantes en las piernas. Gracias a su tamaño, era capaz de huir de sus enemigos como un roedor escurridizo. Era tan ágil como un zorro y ninguna criatura podía siquiera rasguñarlo. Y Tish utilizaba su luz para cegar a los monstruos que la atacaban e incluso conjuró algunos hechizos de curación para ayudar a nuestros camaradas.

En cuanto a Vincent, hizo algo que no preví. Guardó su pistola y comenzó a... ¡transformarse en una horrenda criatura! Sus músculos empezaron a crecer y su piel adquirió un color grisáceo. Rompió sus ropas y conforme seguía creciendo, centellas salían de su enorme cuerpo. Sus puños eran tan grandes como rocas... Y después de un instante, ante mí, se hallaba un gólem invulnerable a todo ataque y que podía romper el cráneo de un grifo con un dedo. Una criatura capaz de soportar el más fuerte ataque y capaz de infligir el más profundo miedo en sus enemigos...

No pude evitar el preguntarme si Vincent en verdad era humano. Su esencia me decía que sí, pero el misterioso e increíble cambio que su cuerpo había sufrido me revelaba otra cosa. ¿Qué clase de criatura era? Lo había tomado por un hombre cuando en realidad era otro ser, o al menos eso creía. ¿Era aquél un regalo que Dios le había otorgado o una maldición proveniente de los labios de Satanás?

De cualquier modo, no pude pensar en ello mucho más tiempo, pues tuve que dejar a mis compañeros y volar hacia el palacio, el cual ahora estaba protegido por crueles relámpagos y vientos rugientes. Estaba seguro que tendría que hallar un camino a través de las furiosas ventiscas, ya que estaba a su merced... Pensé en algo, pero estaba renuente a hacerlo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de darme cuenta de que no tenía alternativa... Y así pues, decidí transformarme en murciélago.

Mi cuerpo apareció en la forma de un oscuro mamífero. Mis dedos se volvieron mis alas y mi boca y mis oídos se convirtieron en mis ojos. Aun cuando no estaba ciego, dependía de mis propios chillidos para que ellos me guiaran al palacio. Sabía que, aunque ahora tenía un cuerpo, no me sería fácil atravesar la pared de viento que protegía la fortaleza. Respiré profundamente y, sujetando mis ropas con mis pequeñas patas, volé hacia el palacio, en busca de Aladino.

Los fuertes vientos intentaron arrojarme lejos pero, afortunadamente, soy un ser muy grande, incluso como murciélago. Agité mis alas repetidamente y finalmente logré pasar por la pared de viento. Pero me había debilitado mucho y no pude mantener mi forma actual más tiempo. Así pues me transformé en mi forma humana y caí al suelo. Me tomó unos segundos recuperar mi fuerza. Fue la sangre de Camille la que me ayudó a sobrevivir la tremenda caída... su elíxir todavía fluía por mis venas y cerraba mis heridas. Sacudí mi cabeza y me vestí. Entonces, silenciosamente entré al lugar y coloqué mi mano en el mango de mi espada, listo para desenvainarla en cualquier momento.

Por primera vez desde que habíamos llegado a Agrabah, sentí mucho frío. No sé si se debió a los vientos rugientes que protegían el palacio incesantemente o si fue el marfil que enfriaba todo con su toque helado. De cualquier modo, estaba agradecido hasta cierto punto, por tener un viento tan fresco alrededor mío. Después de todo, los vampiros somos muy susceptibles al fuego y no nos agrada el calor mucho.

Las recámaras del palacio eran inmensas y brillaban con una luz roja. Todo era rojo, como si las paredes y el techo hubieran sido pintadas con sangre. Me heló hasta los huesos, pero no me detuve. Sabía que tenía que encontrar a Jaffar lo antes posible si deseaba salvar a Aladino y al resto de mis amigos. Los gruñidos del ejército de los Heartless comenzó a llegar a mis oídos y eso no me gustó en absoluto...

De repente, escuché murmullos. Me percaté de la furiosa voz de Aladino y del aliento triunfante y maligno de Jaffar... Y decidí apresurarme. Corrí al cuarto de donde venían los murmullos y éstos se convirtieron en voces claras y fuertes. Hice uso de mi velocidad de vampiro y llegué al lugar donde mi amigo estaba aprisionado. Él y Abu estaban encadenados a una pared, mientras que la alfombra voladora había sido clavada al suelo y parado frente a ellos, estaba Jaffar, cuyos ojos ahora brillaban con un color más maléfico y su cara tenía una sonrisa más cruel que antes. Se volteó hacia mí y dijo:

- ¡Pero qué sorpresa! ¡No esperaba verte por aquí!

- La vida está llena de sorpresas, ¿no crees? – repliqué, con aliento iracundo y dejé que mis ojos brillaran fieramente. Tan pronto vi al suelo y a las paredes ser iluminadas por una luz violeta, hablé de nuevo: - Libera a mis amigos. Y haz que tu ejército deje de esparcir el caos. Sé que gobiernas a los Heartless, así que te recomiendo que los detengas ahora, o te arrancaré la cabeza.

- Qué bravura. – dijo. – Lamentablemente, no puedo hacer tal cosa. Verás, he mandado a los Heartless a explorar un poco. Y cualquiera que se interponga en su camino, debe ser aniquilado. La gente de Agrabah será ignorada, por supuesto. ¿Crees que soy un genocida?

- Creo que eres un tirano. – dije. – La gente de Agrabah está viva, pues si fueran muertos, ¿entonces a quién gobernarías? Me parece que deseas reinar sobre esta tierra justo y como reinas sobre la voluntad de los Heartless.

- ¡Qué listo! – rió Jaffar.

- ¡Maldito seas! – intervino Aladino, con voz colérica. - ¡No te dejaré hacer eso! ¿Y dónde está Jasmine? ¿Qué le has hecho?

- ¡Silencio! – amonestó Jaffar y golpeó a Aladino con su báculo. Abu comenzó a chillar furiosamente e intentó morder al hombre, sin éxito. Di un paso hacia enfrente y gruñí. El hombre malvado me miró de nuevo y sonrió. – Ni creas que voy a gastar energía contra ti, muchacho. Creo que será mejor que deje tu muerte en manos de Riku, ¿no te parece?

- ¿Qué? – musité y jadeé sorprendido al ver al muchacho salir detrás de un pilar. Blandía una espada oscura y sus ojos estaban llenos de furia y odio. - ¿Riku? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ¿Te importa? – replicó el chico.

- Sí... Tú eres quien huyó de la pelea con la princesa Jasmine en tus brazos. ¿A dónde la has llevado?

- ¡No te incumbe! – exclamó y se lanzó en contra mía y trató de cortarme en dos con su espada.

Comencé a enfurecerme. Pero no estaba enojado con Riku. No era más que un muchacho al que le habían mentido; un chico que había sido engañado por un hechicero malvado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejar que ese joven tomara su lugar en una batalla contra un hijo de Caín? Obviamente, todavía me subestimaba... Esquivé el golpe de Riku y salté hacia atrás. Intentó atravesarme, pero giré lejos de él. Luego giró su espada con gran habilidad, intentando herirme, pero no logró nada, pues yo tan sólo me movía de un lado al otro y saltaba y me agachaba. Era muy rápido, pero yo era más veloz. Cada vez que trataba de golpearme, no cortaba mas que aire. Ni siquiera tuve que convertirme en niebla para esquivar su frenesí rabioso. Mientras más lo evitaba, más furioso se ponía. Con el tiempo, sus golpes se volvieron menos rápidos y más poderosos. Su cólera estaba a punto de dominarlo. Si lo hubiera atacado, Jaffar únicamente habría mandado un cordero al matadero... y lo odié por eso.

Decidí que era hora de terminar la pelea. Riku saltó hacia mí e intentó rebanarme una vez más. Simplemente me moví a la izquierda y luego puse mi mano en su pecho y lo empujé lejos. Cayó al suelo y soltó un gruñido cuando su espalda se impactó contra el suelo. Me miró y se levantó, pero no me atacó. En vez de ello, se mantuvo quieto, sujetando su espada firmemente, con sus ojos al borde de derramar lágrimas de furia y desesperación. Sacudí mi cabeza y le pregunté gentilmente:

- ¿En verdad crees que puedes derrotar a un ser que sabe cómo vas a atacarlo antes de que siquiera te muevas?

- ¡Me estás tomando el pelo! – gritó, apuntando su espada a mí.

- ¿En serio crees eso? – pregunté, con calma. – Si así fuera, ya me habrías matado. Pero todavía vivo y ni siquiera has rasguñado mi piel. Y aunque tu arma me cortara, mi herida rápidamente se cerraría. Verás, el ser un vampiro me da varias ventajas sobre ustedes, los mortales.

- ¡Mientes!

- Si hubiera querido matarte, ya estarías muerto. Incluso hubiera podido usar tu sangre para extinguir la sed que ha comenzado a invadirme. Hubiera sido como arrojar una cubeta de agua sobre un pequeño fósforo encendido... Pero no te he matado ni lo haré.

- ¿Qué?

- No quiero pelear contigo, Riku. De hecho, me gustaría ayudarte.

- ¿Ayudarme?

- Sí. El otro día, me dijiste que estabas buscando a un amigo tuyo... – pausé y leí su mente. Una gentil sonrisa se esparció por mis labios y dije: - Kairi, ¿cierto? Deseas encontrar a tu dulce amiga Kairi. Y a Sora, el chico que está... bajo el hechizo de Ukyo, ¿correcto?

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó y frunció el ceño.

- Como ya te dije antes, mi amada no es una bruja. Si está con tu amigo, entonces ven conmigo y encontrémoslos juntos.

- ¡No lo escuches, muchacho! – Jaffar intervino. - ¡Tan sólo intenta engañarte! ¡No le prestes atención o morirás!

- No te han llevado con Kairi todavía, ¿verdad? – le pregunté a Riku, ignorando las palabras del malvado hechicero. – Quizá me equivoque y sí te lleven con ella. ¿Pero cuál será su precio? ¿Tu libertad? ¿Tu vida? ¿Tu corazón, tu alma, quizás? Posiblemente nunca lo sabrás, Riku, sino hasta que sea tarde. Ven conmigo, pues yo te ofrezco la oportunidad de hallar a tus amigos y no te pido nada a cambio.

- ¿Qué...? ¿Cómo...? – Riku musitó y su rostro se llenó de confusión. Se volteó a Jaffar y luego hacía mí sin saber a quién hacerle caso. - ¿Cómo... cómo puedo confiar en ti? ¿Puedes... puedes prometerme que encontrarás a Kairi y a Sora y me llevarás con ellos?

- No, no puedo prometerlo. – dije. – No soy un vidente y no sé donde pueden estar tus amigos. No sé dónde está mi amada...

-¡¿Entonces por qué debería de ir contigo?! – interrumpió.

- ¡Bien dicho, muchacho! – Jaffar rió.

- Porque jamás te pediría que pelearas por mí. – respondí y cuando dije estas palabras, la cara del hechicero se convirtió en una expresión de enojo. – Tiene miedo... – añadí con una sonrisa sombría, echándole a Jaffar un vistazo. – Pues sabe que derrotarme no es fácil. Por eso te envió. Si te nos unes, entonces pelearemos para protegerte, a diferencia de él...

- ¡Entonces piensa esto, muchacho! ¿Por qué me quedé aquí, de saber que te iba a matar? ¡Si ese hubiera sido el caso, ya me hubiera ido! – dijo el brujo.

- Se quedó porque quiere estudiar mis movimientos... Para entender como peleo, incluso a costa de tu vida. – respondí. Con un suspiro, concluí: - No te detendré si quieres ir con ellos. Pero que te quede claro: si amenazas la vida de Ukyo con esa espada oscura, entonces tendré que liquidarte. Y eso es algo que no quiero hacer, Riku. Mil veces preferiría derramar mi sangre para protegerte que cortar tu piel.

-Yo... yo... – tartamudeó. No sabía qué decir. Ni siquiera podía leer sus pensamientos, pues su mente era un desorden. Solamente sabía que creía en mis palabras, pero también creía en las de Maléfica. Por suerte, no confiaba en Jaffar...

- ¿Qué estás esperando? – dijo éste. - ¡Vamos! ¡Mátalo!

- ¡¡No!! – Riku gritó. - ¡¡Déjame solo!! ¡Quiero estar solo! – y así, un abismo negro apareció debajo de él y se desvaneció.

- ¡¡No!! – aulló Jaffar. - ¡Mocoso estúpido!

- ¡Parece que tu suerte comienza a cambiar, Jaffar! – dijo Aladino, con una risa de triunfo. – Aunque el chico se haya ido, lo ha hecho con una mirada diferente en sus ojos...

- ¡Cállate!

- Es una lástima que se haya ido. – intervine. – Aun así, tu escudo de carne ya es inútil, Jaffar. – dije y mi voz se transformó en un gruñido amenazador y mis ojos resplandecieron con una luz espectral y mortífera. – Ahora combatiremos, tú... – dejé de hablar y desaté una bola de fuego de la palma de mi mano. Sin embargo, no le había apuntado a Jaffar...

Las cadenas que habían sujetado a Aladino y a Abu se rompieron bajo la fiereza de mi ataque y entonces él liberó a la alfombra... El hechicero gruñó y yo añadí:

- Aladino y yo. Y créeme cuando te digo que no me contendré. – desenfundé a Renamark y su brillo fantasmal iluminó la estancia. Había despertado a la espada y deseaba alimentarse de sangre... – Prepárate, Jaffar. No abandonarás este palacio vivo.

- Dime, muchacho... – Jaffar rió siniestramente. – ¿Cómo esperas derrotarme y a mi ejército, cuando nos volvemos más fuertes con cada segundo?

- Qué curioso. – repliqué. – Resulta que una hadita me contó que debido a que los Heartless se debilitan hay más gente, como Tifa, que está escapando de la oscuridad que una vez los capturó.

- ¡Silencio! – gritó el malvado hechicero. - ¡Esto se acaba ahora!

- ¡En eso no te equivocas! – Aladino exclamó, recogiendo su espada y luego se arrojó a Jaffar, mientras Abu y la alfombra rápidamente se escondieron detrás de un pilar.

Con una carcajada, nuestro enemigo se desvaneció de nuestra vista y la espada de mi amigo no cortó mas que aire. Reapareció detrás de mí e intentó calcinarme con una bola de fuego, pero fui lo bastante rápido como para saltar sobre ella. Entonces traté de encajarle mi espada, mas volvió a desaparecer. De pronto, un ejército de espadas sarracenas se alzó desde el piso. Aladino y yo nos congelamos con horror al ver como las armas comenzaron a atacarnos. No podía ver los fantasmas que sostenían estas espadas, pero sabía que el cuarto estaba lleno de espíritus malignos que deseaban asesinarnos... Sin embargo, no me preocupaba mi vida, pues pude haberme convertido en niebla para evitar las mortíferas espadas. Estuve intranquilo por Aladino por un momento, pero al verlo rechazar las armas con gran destreza y furia, supe que únicamente debía de concentrarme en hallar a Jaffar y eliminarlo. Ahí estaba, volando por encima de la estancia, riéndose de nosotros. Salté hacia él y agité a Renamark hacia su cabeza, pero volvió a desvanecerse otra vez.

- ¡Maldito seas! – gritó Aladino. - ¿Qué sucede, Jaffar? ¿Nos tienes miedo?

- ¿Miedo? – se burló, desde una oscura esquina. - ¡Ve cuánto miedo te tengo, mocoso insolente!

Y dichas estas palabras, las espadas cayeron al suelo y sus hojas formaron un anillo de fuego el cual nos aprisionó. Aladino intentó apagarlo sacudiendo su mano hacia éste repetidamente, pero las llamas no temían a su puño. Yo comencé a sentir miedo, pues los vampiros somos muy vulnerables al fuego, como ya lo he dicho antes. Sin embargo, como si un ángel me hubiera susurrado el secreto para destruir este hechizo a mi oído, empuñé a Renamark hacia el fuego y dejé que su hoja lo tocara. Al hacer yo esto, las llamas fueron absorbidas por ella. La espada liberó el fuego que la envolvía y el proyectil ardiente casi golpeó a Jaffar. Reaccionó justo a tiempo para desaparecer una vez más justo antes de que la pared detrás de él estallara en mil pedazos.

- Qué listo. – dijo el hechicero. – Quizá tendré que modificar mis tácticas...

- Eres muy poderoso. – repliqué. – Pero nos has subestimado... No quería hacer esto, pero me parece que no tengo opción. – enfundé mi espada y respiré profundamente. – Jamás me había convertido en tal monstruo, pues le temo a la misma malicia que fluye por mi cuerpo... Pero tan sólo con la fuerza de un monstruo seré capaz de derrotarte.

- Deja de decir tonterías y sólo muere. – Jaffar rió. – Será lo mejor para todos nosotros.

- ¡Veamos, pues! – grité y me preparé para convertirme en una monstruosa gárgola... Mas no tuve la oportunidad de lograrlo, pues antes tuve que esquivar una bola de fuego proveniente de la mano de Jaffar. Y luego de que evadí su proyectil, tuve que saltar por encima de otro y luego de otro. Nuestro enemigo conocía mi plan y no me iba a dejar convertirme en un ser capaz de cortarlo en pedazos. - ¡Maldito seas! – maldije.

- ¡Toma eso! – Aladino gritó y le arrojó su espada. Nuestro oponente desapareció y el arma no cortó mas que aire. Fue entonces cuando mi amigo respiró profundamente y después aulló: - ¡¿Acaso tienes miedo de enfrentarnos, serpiente cobarde?!

- ¿Una serpiente, dices? – Jaffar rugió y apareció ante nosotros. – ¡Entonces, quizá te gustaría ver que tanto puedo parecerme a una serpiente!

Y con esto dicho, sus ojos y lengua se volvieron los de un reptil. Su cuerpo se convirtió en el de una víbora y empezó a transformarse en una monstruosa criatura con colmillos crueles y resplandecientes y una mirada roja. Yo me congelé con horror al ver los ojos de nuestro nuevo y maligno enemigo.

- Dios mío... – murmuré. – Desearía que mis amigos estuvieran aquí...

La gigantesca víbora se mantuvo quieta durante unos segundos y luego, se movió con la velocidad de un rayo. Salté hacia atrás con miedo, tropecé y caí al suelo. Con un fuerte siseo, el monstruo arrojó su cabeza hacia mí e intentó morderme. Sin embargo, Aladino saltó frente a mí y agitó su espada hacia la boca de la criatura. Un fuerte alarido salió de la garganta de la serpiente y su sangre cayó sobre el suelo. Al ver su cuerpo herido, recuperé mi valor y mi fuerza y me puse de pie.

- Le costará más trabajo desaparecer, creo yo. – Aladino susurró. – Aprovechemos eso.

- Estoy de acuerdo. – repliqué. - ¡Destruyamos a este monstruo con nuestras espadas! – exclamé y, con la misma velocidad con la cual el monstruo me había atacado, salté hacia el aire y enterré mi espada en su cuerpo. La serpiente aulló con dolor mientras Renamark brillaba ferozmente y satisfacía su sed de sangre. Sin embargo, la serpiente se agitó y me arrojó en contra de la pared. Sabía que la pelea todavía no terminaba, pero ahora que Jaffar sangraba, habíamos obtenido algo de ventaja sobre él.

El monstruo comenzó a perseguir a Aladino y a mí e intentó mordernos con sus colmillos tan puntiagudos como dagas y atraparnos con su enorme cuerpo. Yo utilicé toda mi rapidez y me volví tan rápido como la misma víbora. Cuando se movió, la esquivé y la corté una vez más. Aun así, ni siquiera el poder de Renamark era suficiente para terminar con la criatura. En cuanto a Aladino, sus rápidos reflejos y su maravillosa agilidad me habían asombrado. En más de una ocasión rebotó de los pilares de la estancia para alejarse del alcance del monstruo e incluso saltó sobre su cuerpo para enterrar su espada en él.

No me tomó mucho tiempo el descubrir que Jaffar tan sólo había cambiado su aspecto para intimidarnos con esos ojos de serpiente y esos monstruosos comillos. Sin embargo, su estrategia se había vuelto en contra suya y ahora lo estábamos debilitando con cada uno de nuestros movimientos.

De pronto, me percaté de que, en un rincón oscuro, el Genio estaba de pie, desesperadamente señalando su lámpara, la cual era sostenida por un perico rojo que observaba el combate sin moverse. Esperé a que Aladino atrajera la atención de Jaffar y corrí tan rápido como pude para atrapar al pájaro antes de que pudiera huir.

- ¡¡Ay!! ¡¡No, déjame ir!! – gimoteó, mientras lo sostenía por su pico.

- Si me das esa lámpara, con gusto lo haré. – repliqué.

- ¡¡Está bien, está bien!! ¡¡Cómo quieras!! – exclamó y dejó caer la lámpara.

Sonreí y rápidamente la tomé. Pero antes de que pudiera frotarla y pedir un deseo, la cola de la serpiente me golpeó y me mandó a volar por los aires. Golpeé la pared y caí al suelo con una grave herida en mi cabeza. La estancia parecía moverse de un lado al otro, como si estuviese siendo sacudida por un terremoto, aunque sabía que no era así. Me mantuve quieto y esperé a que mis fuerzas volvieran.

Entonces, miré con horror cómo Jaffar finalmente logró atrapar a Aladino con su cuerpo. Emitió un gruñido y su piel empezó a enrojecer mientras Jaffar reía y lentamente lo apretaba.

- ¡Tontosss! – siseó. - ¿Pensaron acaso que sssimplemente podrían vencer al ser másss poderoso de este mundo con tan sssólo un par de essspadas?

- ¿Cómo... cómo adquiriste tal poder? – pregunté en voz baja. – Cuando te conocí por primera vez, no era más que un hombre cobarde quien utilizaba mentiras como un arma...

- Niño ignorante... – replicó la serpiente. – Todo esssto ssse debe al Genio... sin él, no ssson nada.

Lentamente me volteé hacia el Genio y me percaté de que miraba a Aladino con una expresión de horror en su rostro.

"¡Eso es!" el pensamiento de Aladino invadió mi cabeza de repente. - ¡Idiota! ¡El Genio tiene más poder del que tú jamás tendrás! – gritó.

- ¡¿Qué?! – siseó Jaffar.

- ¡Él te dio tu poder! ¡También puede quitártelo! ¡No eres el ser más poderoso del mundo! ¡Es él!

- Al... ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? – dijo el Genio, con una nerviosa risilla.

- Tienesss razón... – gruñó la serpiente. – Su poder es mayor al mío... – se mantuvo quieto y pensativo por un instante y luego, sus ojos brillaron con malicia. – Pero me parece que essso puede cambiar...

- Ah, no, no... – rió el Genio mientras Jaffar liberaba a Aladino y empezaba a rodearlo. – Verás, he conocido al chico por algún tiempo. Está loco. De hecho, he estado tratando de meterlo en la casa de la risa, pero desde que tú llegaste, las instituciones del gobierno no son lo que eran...

- ¡¡Sssilencio!! – rugió el monstruo. - ¡Genio! ¡Ahora te pediré mi desseo final! ¡Dessseo ser un genio todopoderoso!

- ¿Un genio?

- ¡Sssí y apresúrate, jorobado azul!

- De acuerdo... tus deseos son órdenes... – rió el Genio de nuevo... pero esta vez, noté que su risa había estado llena de alivio. Señaló a Jaffar con su dedo y dijo: - Primero quisiste ser sultán... luego quisiste ser un poderoso hechicero... sabes justamente lo que quieres, ¿no es así?

- ¡¡Al grano!!

- ¡De acuerdo!

Disparó un rayo de su dedo y golpeó a Jaffar con él. El monstruo comenzó a transformarse en un musculoso y horrible ser con grandes brazos rojos y largas uñas negras. Sus ojos se volvieron amarillos y el techo comenzó a crujir bajo su poder. Emitió una larga y maligna risa para jugar con bolas de fuego y relámpagos, mientras decía:

- ¡¡PODER ABSOLUTO!! ¡¡El universo es mío para reinarlo!! ¡¡PARA CONTROLARLO!!

- ¡¡No tan rápido, Jaffar!! – gritó Aladino y noté una expresión de triunfo en su rostro. - ¿No estás olvidando algo?

- ¿Qué? – musitó el malvado genio y volteó a vernos.

- ¡Si quieres ser un Genio, de acuerdo, pero con todo lo que eso implica! – añadió, sosteniendo una lámpara negra... la de Jaffar.

- ¡¡NO!! – Jaffar aulló a la vez que un par de brazaletes dorados aparecieron en sus muñecas y le obligaron a regresar a la lámpara...

- Poderes fenomenales y cósmicos... pero una casita muy pequeñita. – Aladino rió, mientras la niebla roja empezaba a desvanecerse de la estancia.

- ¡Al! ¡Eres todo un genio! – exclamó el Genio y abrazó al hombre, junto con la alfombra mágica y Abu.

- No puedo creerlo... – musité y caminé hacia él. - ¡Creí que estábamos acabados!

- ¡Bueno, pues pensaste muy pronto! – Aladino rió.

- ¡Increíble! – dije y estallé en risotadas de alivio. - ¡Ahora me es claro que la inteligencia es en verdad una mejor arma que fuerza descomunal y colmillos monstruosos! ¡Gracias, Aladino! Ahora, con Jaffar vencido, seguramente el ejército de Heartless se desvanecerá...

- ¡Ah, acerca de eso...! – el Genio intervino. – Antes de que cambiaras su opinión, Al, jaffar quería desear que yo encontrara el lugar en el cual había... un cerrojo...

- ¡Los cerrojos de los cuales Tish me habló! – Aladino inquirió.

- ¡Supongo que sí! De cualquier manera, quería encontrarlo para aquel que carga... ¿qué cosa? ¡Ah, si! ¡Para que aquel que cargue la Keyblade nunca pueda cerrarlo!

- ¿Tú crees? – dijo el hombre, frotando su barbilla. – Si ése es el plan, entonces arruinémoslo un poco, ¿les parece? – sostuvo la lámpara del Genio y dijo en voz alta: - ¡Éste es mi primer deseo, Genio! ¡Deseo que ocultes ese cerrojo de todos aquellos que estén aliados con los Heartless!

- Primero permítame ver dónde puedo encontrar ese cerrojo, señor... – el Genio murmuró y miró unos cuantos mapas que él mismo creó sólo por diversión... - ¡Ah, ya veo! ¡Ahí está! ¡En un pequeño cuarto en la Cueva de las Maravillas! ¡No te preocupes, Al! ¡Le impondré una pared mágica para que sólo tú y tus amigos puedan verlo! – dijo y tronó sus dedos.

Y al hacer esto, una extraña luz apareció en el desierto. Aladino, Abu, la alfombra y yo volteamos a verla conforme iluminaba la arena por un instante y luego desaparecía.

- ¡Genial! – Aladino exclamó.

- ¡Ya lo creo! – añadí. De pronto, comencé a escuchar un suave estruendo y el palacio empezó a temblar... El miedo nos invadió, pero sólo por un instante, pues entonces, vimos que el cielo esclarecía y las nubes de poder maligno creadas por Jaffar desaparecían. - ¡Miren! ¡Todo regresa a la normalidad! – grité alegremente a la vez que una noche pacífica y oscura caía sobra Agrabah. – Entonces está hecho. Hemos triunfado sobre el mal que atormentaba este lugar... Bueno, quizás no debería hablar en plural. Tú le pusiste fin, Aladino.

- Vamos, no podría haberlo hecho sin tu ayuda.

- Tonterías. Peleaste con más bravura y habilidad de la que yo jamás tendré...

- No, cómo crees... oye, eso me recuerda, ¿qué hay de nuestros amigos?

- Buena pregunta. Salgamos del palacio...

- ¡Esperen, no se vayan! – gritó una voz. Nos volteamos hacia ella y vimos a un hombre de baja estatura con cabello blanco y bigote negro corriendo hacia nosotros. Vestía un atuendo real y tenía una mirada de agradecimiento en sus ojos. Supuse que era el monarca de Agrabah en persona y no me equivocaba. – ¡Mis buenos muchachos, no pueden irse todavía! ¡Por favor, debo agradecerles por haber salvado a Agrabah del traidor de Jaffar! ¡Pensé que la hora me había llegado cuando me dejó al cuidado de su malvado pajarraco Iago! ¡Jamás había sido sometido a tal tortura! ¡El sabor de esas asquerosas galletas todavía sigue en mi boca! ¡Qué asco!

- ¿Sultán? – Aladino preguntó. - ¿Qué...? Digo, por supuesto... Pero...

- Pero ahora que he visto que en verdad son héroes, les debo de pedir, por favor, ¡traigan a mi querida hija de vuelta! ¡No sé dónde está!

- Eso era lo que estaba por decir... – dijo el hombre. Miró al Genio y preguntó: - Genio, ¿sabes en dónde está Jas... quiero decir, la princesa?

- Lo siento, Al, pero no... – replicó el Genio. – Parece que está en un lugar más oscuro que los que puedo ver desde aquí...

- ¡Ay, no! – gimoteó el Sultán.

- No se preocupe, oh, Sultán. – dije. – Auque no sabemos en dónde está la princesa, le prometo que la encontraremos. Mis amigos y yo somos viajeros quienes vamos en busca de nuestros seres queridos, así que le aseguro que la buscaremos entre las estrellas.

- ¿Estás seguro, muchacho? – preguntó y una sonrisa de agradecimiento se esparció en su rostro. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre, chico?

- Wilheim, señor.

- Wilheim... y Aladino... ¿Me juran que me traerán a mi hija de regreso?

- Sí. – Aladino y yo respondimos.

- ¡Gracias! – exclamó él. - ¡Si hacen esto por mi, los recompensaré maravillosamente!

- No necesitamos dinero... O al menos, yo no lo necesito. – repliqué.

- No... tampoco yo. – Aladino añadió. Pausó por un instante y luego confesó: - Pero me gustaría pedirle otra cosa...

- ¡Lo que sea! – dijo el Sultán.

- Sí ella acepta... ¿Podría casarme con ella?

- ¿Qué?

Fueron interrumpidos por los brincos desesperados de Abu, quien señalaba las calles. Miré hacia ellas y vi, horrorizado, que mis amigos caminaban hacia el palacio y que algunos de ellos estaban malheridos. Incluso podía oler la sangre proveniente de sus heridas, lo cual me preocupó mucho.

- ¡Oh, santo Dios! – exclamé, corriendo fuera de la estancia para encontrarme con ellos...

_(Cambio de escena)_

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunté con consternación mientras corría hacia ellos.

En verdad era un horrible espectáculo. Ryoga y Felicia se sostenían el uno al otro al caminar, pues sus piernas a duras penas podían aguantar su peso. Sus rostros estaban llenos de dolor y un rastro de sangre corría por sus bocas. Morrigan y Camille no estaban heridas; tan sólo tenían unos pocos rasguños en sus cuerpos y quizás una o dos heridas graves, pero nada letal. Sorprendentemente, el menos lastimado era Merryck. Supongo que gracias su gran agilidad y su pequeño tamaño lo habían salvado de los fatales ataques de los Heartless. Vincent no estaba muy herido... Pero Sakura, quien yacía quieta en sus brazos, parecía estar a punto de exhalar su último aliento. Sus ojos estaban firmemente cerrados y gemía en voz baja mientras el dolor viajaba por sus brazos y piernas deshechos. Tish yacía sobre su estómago, profundamente dormida. No había ni un rasguño en su cuerpo, pero parecía exhausta. Tifa caminaba sin mucho problema y sostenía su brazo roto. Estaba malherida, pues incluso podía ver su propio hueso desgarrando su piel...

- ¿Qué, en nombre de Dios, les ocurrió? – pregunté, pero ya sabía la respuesta.

- Los Heartless eran demasiados... – replicó Camille, cayendo de rodillas. – Era un ejército sin fin. Parecía que todas las sombras del mundo se habían puesto de pie para atacarnos sin piedad.

- Supongo que fue un milagro que se hayan desvanecido de pronto. – dijo Felicia, con voz débil. – Se los debemos, Aladino y Wilheim... Supongo que vencieron a Jaffar. De otro modo, estaríamos prácticamente dos metros bajo tierra, si saben a lo que me refiero.

- La batalla no ha terminado, Felicia. Al menos, no para ella... – Vincent susurró, poniendo a Sakura en el suelo y acariciando su mejilla con su brazo metálico. – Maldición... – gruñó. – No... no sé si vaya a sobrevivir.

- Tish está muy débil. – Merryck intervino. En su rostro, vi miedo, pues jamás había experimentado la crueldad de una batalla. – De no haber sido por ella, todos estaríamos muertos. Lo único que hizo fue volar entre nosotros, conjurando hechizos de curación. Las heridas que ves ahora son muy recientes... Pero temo que su pequeño cuerpo no puede soportar tanto poder.

- Y no estuve ahí para ayudarlos... – murmuré. No podía más que culparme por las cortadas de la pobre Sakura. Me arrodillé a su lado y sostuve su cabeza. – Sakura, sé fuerte... Puedes lograrlo.

- Eso es fácil decirlo... – rió, con aliento débil. – Tú... tú no estás herido para nada...

- ¿No hay...? ¡Ah, demonios! – Tifa se quejó al sentir un horrendo dolor pasar por su brazo destrozado. Sacudió su cabeza y preguntó: - ¿No hay nada que puedas hacer para curarla?

- Nada en absoluto... – repliqué.

- ¿Por qué no le das a beber algo de tu sangre, Wilheim? – Ryoga sugirió y noté desesperación en su voz.

Me volteé hacia él y respondí, con un poco de furia, he de admitir:

- ¿Estás loco? Ciertamente eso curaría su cuerpo, pero destruiría su alma. No la convertiré en una vampiresa. Si fuera una bendición, entonces no dudaría en hacerlo. ¡Pero para mí es una maldición! ¡Y no deseo imponérsela a una chica inocente como Sakura!

- ¡Debe haber algo que podamos hacer para ayudarla! – Morrigan dijo.

- ¡Oh, Dios! – gritó Aladino en voz alta y estupefacta al ver los cuerpos maltrechos de nuestros amigos. - ¡Caray, no lo puedo creer!

- ¡Sakura está muriendo! – exclamé. - ¡Aladino, por favor! ¡Usa tu segundo deseo para curarla!

- ¡¿Qué estás esperando, Al?! – gritó el Genio. - ¡Vamos!

- ¡De acuerdo! – Aladino dijo. - ¡Genio, deseo que cures a mis amigos! ¡Anda, ve, ve!

Con esto dicho, el Genio rápidamente voló alrededor de nuestros compañeros y liberó una niebla azul que penetró sus heridas y comenzó a cerrarlas. La sangre que emanaba de ellas dejó de hacerlo y su piel se volvió sana y rosada. El hueso de Tifa fue absorbido por su brazo y su piel volvió a cubrirlo. Fue un fenómeno increíble, aunque algo desagradable, en verdad...

Todos dejamos escapar un suspiro de alivio. Estaban a salvo. Sakura rió débilmente y murmuró:

- Me siento... bien... – y de pronto, se quedó dormida.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Ryoga exclamó. - ¡Creí que se había mejorado!

- Y lo hizo; tan sólo se desmayó. – Vincent declaró, poniendo su dedo en el cuello de Sakura y sintiendo su pulso. – Gracias a Dios...

- Gracias, Genio. – Aladino dijo, palmeando la espalda del Genio. – Gracias por salvarlos.

- Tú lo deseaste, amiguito. – replicó. – No me dejaste opción... – bromeó.

- Bueno... parece que nuestro trabajo aquí ha terminado. – Morrigan dijo. – Creo que es hora de que partamos, de nueva cuenta...

- Tendremos que regresar aquí eventualmente, si queremos sellar ese cerrojo. – Vincent dijo. – Pero me parece que tienes razón, Morrigan. Ya es hora de que nos larguemos.

- ¿Puedo ir también? – dijo Aladino. – Después de todo, le prometí al Sultán que traería a Jasmine de regreso...

- Sí, pero creo que sería mejor que te quedaras aquí... – Vincent sugirió. – Sólo en caso de que los Heartless regresen, para que así haya alguien que combata contra ellos.

- ¿Qué?

- Tiene razón, Al. – el Genio acordó. – Ve el lado positivo. Puedes quedarte aquí conmigo y rascarte el ombligo mientras ellos se van...

- Pero... – Aladino comenzó a decir. Sin embargo, miró a Abu y a la alfombra y luego se volteó al palacio, de donde el Sultán nos veía a través de una de sus ventanas. Suspiró y asintió. - ¿Me prometen que van a buscarla?

- Lo juro. – dije. – Confía en mí.

- Muy bien... confiaré en ti. – replicó y sonriendo, estrechó mi mano.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Sakura y Tish no despertaron cuando dejamos Agrabah. Aladino utilizó su último deseo para liberar al Genio... No pude evitar sonreír al ver sus ojos felices. Imaginé que esa podría ser mi cara. Pensé en recuperar mi humanidad y en encontrar a Ukyo de nuevo, y esto me hizo más fuerte. Como un regalo de despedida, el Genio utilizó sus poderes para construirnos otra nave Gummi. Había muchos de nosotros y no seríamos capaces de caber en una sola. Vincent, Morrigan y Felicia se llevaron a Tish y a Sakura en su nave mientras que Ryoga, Camille, Merryck y yo fuimos en la que Tifa se ofreció a conducir. Nos despedimos de la ciudad del desierto y confiamos en volver después para sellar el mal que descansaba en su interior.

Mientras tanto, no podíamos hacer más que visitar otros mundos, esperando encontrar al portador de la Keyblade – la única arma capaz de liquidar a las sombras – y a nuestros seres queridos...


	14. Capítulo 13: Un lugar como ningún otro

¿Qué tal, chavos? Espero que hayan estado bien todos estos días... Hace tiempo que no hacía ningún avance... P

Bueno, pues, como dije en una reseña que me hice a mí mismo, la mala noticia es que he estado enviciadísimo con un juego masivo en línea, Space Cowboy Online. Gracias al malvado, me retrasé muchísimo... No sólo eso, sino que también estoy yendo a clase de nuevo y tengo un horario funesto, para no variar la costumbre.

Pero la buena noticia es que, en cuanto a inglés se refiere, ya terminé la historia y estoy planeando empezar una secuela. Claro que le voy a dar prioridad a la traducción, para terminarla lo más pronto posible. También tengo otra traducción pendiente por otro lado...

En fin, pues agradezco a los que me pidieron que siguiera con la traducción. Espero no sufrir un retraso de tal magnitud de nuevo... Al menos no por culpa del Space Cowboy. XD

Bueno, pues hasta entonces, ¡disfrútenlo! )

_Capítulo Trece: Un lugar como ningún otro_

_Narradora: Ukyo_

Casi habían pasado tres semanas desde que habíamos dejado el Monte Olimpo y nos habíamos unido a la negrura del espacio de nueva cuenta. Supongo que esperarían que mis amigos y yo estuviéramos al borde de suicidarnos debido al aburrimiento. Afortunadamente, no dejamos de hablar ni un segundo y por ello nos salvamos. También aprendimos mucho el uno del otro...

Sora nos contó mucho sobre lo que él y sus amigos hacían en la isla la cual visitaban durante el día. Nos dijo como él, Riku y Kairi acostumbraban a correr de un extremo de la isla al otro tan rápido como podían, simplemente porque era divertido. Generalmente, Riku ganaba todas las carreras, pero, de vez en cuando, Sora lograba llegar a la meta antes que él. Mencionó que Kairi casi nunca ganaba una carrera, pero no le importaba. En ocasiones, se veían con otros tres muchachos, llamados Selphie, Tidus y Wakka. A veces, jugaban un partido de voleibol o combatían entre ellos. Resultó que por ello Sora era tan hábil con la espada, debido a esas peleas inofensivas...

Donald finalmente mencionó a su amada novia, Daisy, quien lo esperaba en el castillo del cual él, Goofy y Pepito habían salido. Cuando habló del pequeño grillo, me di cuenta de que no lo había visto últimamente. De hecho, creo que la última vez que todos lo habíamos visto había sido en el País de las Maravillas. El pato dijo que se había estado escondiendo en el bolsillo de Goofy todo el tiempo y había estado tomando notas del viaje en su diario. De pronto quise leerlo, para ver nuestra aventura en la forma de palabras. Me emocioné al pensar que nuestra búsqueda quizá se convertiría en una leyenda, eternamente relatada por el flujo del tiempo y el viento... Donald también estaba emocionado. Nos dijo que, si cualquier le llegara a pasar, entonces cuando menos Daisy sabría qué tan duro había peleado por su futuro y que no la habría dejado en vano. Todos sonreímos ante sus palabras y le dijimos que no dejaríamos que eso llegara a pasar.

Ran-Chan, Akane y yo hablamos acerca de nuestras vidas en Nerima. Hablamos de nuestros amigos, sobre todo de Ryoga. Extrañábamos a nuestro compañero, eternamente despistado, y queríamos verlo sano y salvo. Akane mencionó que ella era la tercera hija de Soun Tendo y que su padre había acordado en casarla con el hijo de Genma Saotome, Ranma. Claro está que mencioné la cruel promesa que el papá de Ran-Chan me hizo y cómo la había roto. A Ranma no le importó. Aunque sé que quiere a su papá, estoy segura de que está consciente de que es el vívido ejemplo de un horrendo oportunista. Le comenté a nuestros amigos que lo había perdonado, pues sabía que Ranma sería feliz al lado de Akane (algo que ambos negaron, como es de esperarse) y que ahora había sido bendecida con el tierno y noble corazón de mi querido Wilheim. Tan pronto lo mencioné, les relatamos a nuestros amigos la letal batalla que nosotros, junto con la ayuda de Ryoga, Shampoo y Mousse, habíamos librado contra la maldad eterna que encarnaba el cuerpo de un vampiro demoníaco llamado Magnus. Les contamos acerca de nuestra victoria y les dije que, desde entonces, había a que Wilheim regresara a mis brazos.

Algo un poco extraño ocurrió cuando mencioné que Wilheim era un vampiro. Octavius, quien era el único en la nave que se rehusaba a hablar, puesto que no hacía más que sentarse en el asiento del piloto y tomar los controles del vehículo, de pronto se volteó hacia nosotros cuando escuchó la palabra "vampiro". Frunció el seño y miró hacia el espacio de nueva cuenta, sin decir palabra. Al principio, me confundí mucho por esto, pero, eventualmente, entendí por qué había reaccionado de tal modo... Pero llegaremos a eso después.

Damián fue el que más habló, más que nada porque era el (o al menos eso creíamos) ser que había vivido más tiempo y había tenido una vida increíble, llena de maravillosas y peligrosas experiencias. Algunas de sus historias ya las había escuchado, ya que Wilheim me había contado acerca de él en sus cartas, pero su voz mágica me atrapaba con su hechizo y escuchaba sus historias por primera vez. Era como mi Wilheim me había dicho... cuando escuchas al elfo hablar, tan sólo puedes ver sus palabras y escuchar su aliento, pues ya no estás dónde antes te encontrabas: estás en el bosque de Feanorth y todo lo que te rodea son los árboles y el cuento del elfo.

También aprendimos mucho de Hyoga e Ikki. El último era una persona ligeramente arrogante, pero era un buen amigo y tenerlo por compañero era bueno. Hyoga era aún más amigable que Ikki y hablaba mucho más. Nos habló acerca de lo duro que entrenó para adquirir su armadura sagrada y, antes de eso, nos habló de su madre, quien yacía enterrada en las profundas y heladas aguas de Siberia. Dijo que la había visitado muchas veces y que era tan hermosa como el día en que había muerto, pues el tierno toque del frío no había dejado que su piel se derritiera y mantenía sus labios brillosos... Hyoga mencionó que había muerto durante un náufrago y cuando lo hizo, nos enseñó un hermoso crucifijo dorado, el cual le había regalado poco antes de morir. La historia de Ikki era una más triste y trágica. Al parecer, su maestro era un hombre muy cruel y lo trataba peor que a un esclavo. Quería que conociera el odio y Ikki se rehusaba a hacerlo. Sólo cuando su malvado maestro asesinó a su propia hija, Esmeralda, a quien el atesoraba mucho, fue capaz de matarlo con ira. Dijo que, gracias al cambio que sufrió, incluso había intentado matar a su propio hermano y a sus amigos, caballeros también. Eso explicó lo que ocurrió durante el torneo... De cualquier modo, fueron los justicieros puños del caballero de Pegaso y el inmortal amor de su hermano lo que lo habían vuelto a cambiar. Se sacrificó para salvarlo y luego revivió, pues el ave Fénix siempre emerge de sus cenizas.

Fue gracias a estas historias que sobrevivimos al, aparentemente, eterno viaje. Pero no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo Octavius logró mantenerse cuerdo, ya que no intentó ni hablar con nosotros... Hasta el último día de nuestro viaje, al menos.

_(Cambio de escena)_

- Entonces, Ukyo... ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando veas a Wilheim de nuevo? – preguntó Sora con una sonrisa en su cara.

- Probablemente lo abrazaré tan duro que me rogará que lo suelte. Pero aún así, mantendré mis brazos alrededor suyo y lo besaré cien veces. – repliqué, con una risilla.

- Qué dulce. – dijo Akane.

- ¿Qué piensas, Ukyo? – dijo Damián. - ¿Crees que cuando lo veamos veremos a Wilheim, el vampiro Exiliado que vagó por el mundo en busca de la humanidad, o veremos al Wilheim que una vez fue y fue muerto por los oscuros colmillos del desgraciado Magnus?

- No lo sé. – musité. – Espero que sea el segundo... Pero realmente no me importa tanto. Mientras esté junto a él, no tiene importancia.

- Entiendo. Tan sólo puedo pensar en verle de nuevo, así como a la dulce hadita que siempre me acompaña... Y no puedo evitar en pensar en Merryck Goldengrass, el buen hobbit que siempre anda en busca de aventuras y todos los días busca algo desconocido para él.

- "Reflejos felinos"... ¡Caray, todavía me causa risa cuando pienso en Beorn diciendo eso! – rió Ran-Chan.

- Bueno, estaba convencido de que podría merodear por ahí sin que los orcos o los trasgos se dieran cuenta. Por supuesto, se equivocó. – dijo Damián, riendo con Ranma.

- Bueno, por mi parte, en verdad quiero encontrar a Shun. – Ikki dijo. – Sé que sobrevivirá sin mí, pero siempre ha sido un tanto llorón y siento que lo he dejado solo por mucho tiempo.

- Yo extraño a Seiya. – Hyoga añadió. – Y a tu hermano y a Shiryu. Me pregunto en dónde estarán, ahora...

- Juntos, probablemente. – Donald dijo. – Y "juntos" es como quiero estar con Daisy. Sólo espero que sobrevivamos a todo esto para que así pueda verla de nuevo. Tenemos que encontrar todos los cerrojos... Lo cual me recuerda que, tarde o temprano, tendremos que regresar al pueblo Traverse.

- Sí, no había pensado en eso. – dije. – Me preguntó cómo les estará yendo a las personas allá...

- No quiero ni saberlo. – suspiró Sora. – De cualquier modo, tenemos que encontrar a alguien que nos diga donde encontrar el cerrojo, ¿cierto' Aunque apuesto que lo podría encontrar antes que Riku... Por cierto, ¿qué hay de ti, Octavius? ¿No hay alguien a quién quieras encontrar?

El hombre-oso se volteó hacia nosotros sin decir palabra por unos momentos.

- Sí. – murmuró, finalmente.

- ¿A un amigo? ¿O a tu novia?

- No, nada por el estilo.

- Debes tener a alguien... Mira, Ikki tiene a su hermano, Damián tiene a su amiga la hadita, Ukyo tiene a Wilheim...

- Te pido que no lo menciones. – interrumpió, para mi asombro y todos nos congelamos.

Cuando el silencio se volvió demasiado incómodo, yo pregunté:

- ¿Sabes quién es?

- No. – replicó, con voz seria. – Pero no me gustan los vampiros. Son criaturas despreciables que no hacen más que extinguir la vida y la belleza que los rodea. Esas cosas tienen la sangre de todo ser vivo corriéndoles en las venas, excepto la suya.

No podía creer sus palabras. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar así de él? Si quería decir tales cosas acerca de los vampiros, entonces al menos podría haber esperado a que saliera del cuarto. Estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo, pero me interrumpió.

- No sé por qué está tan enfadada, señorita Ukyo. – dijo. – Después de todo, fue este enemigo malévolo, Magnus, un vampiro, quien intentó convertirla en un vampiro para que pudiera servirle.

- Pero también recuerda que fue un vampiro el que la salvó. – Damián replicó.

- Quizás...

- Escucha, nadie odia sólo porque sí. – Ikki intervino. – Si desprecias tanto a los vampiros, debe haber una razón para ello. Apuesto a que incluso mi maestro tuvo su pasado.

- Aunque no esté bien odiar, a menudo se justifica con algo. – Hyoga añadió. - ¿Qué te ocurrió?

El hombre-oso suspiró y dijo:

- Muchas cosas me han pasado a través de mi larga vida. Hubo un vampiro aliado con el que me convirtió en lo que soy... Y, como la criatura Magnus de la cual hablan, se deleitaba al ver rostros torturados y que gritaban de terror. Por el más largo tiempo, intentó asesinar a una querida amiga mía, la única que ha vivido tanto como yo...

- ¿Y has conocido a otros vampiros? – Sora preguntó.

- No, la verdad no. – Octavius respondió.

- Bien, pues ahí lo tienes.

- No puedes odiar a toda una raza si no has conocido a todos sus integrantes. – Damián declaró. – Y no puedes simplemente... apresurar conclusiones si nos hablado con quién consideras un enemigo. Nuestro amigo, Wilheim, una vez vivió una experiencia similar.

- ¿Lo hizo? – preguntamos Ranma, Akane y yo. No sabía de qué hablaba.

- Cuando peleó contra el _Garou_. – dijo, a lo cual asentí tan pronto lo recordé. – Los vampiros y los hombres-lobo se odian los unos a los otros, porque creen que cada raza desea exterminar a la otra. Wilheim es uno de los pocos vampiros que le ha perdonado la vida a un hombre-lobo. Y, lo cual es todavía mas extraño, incluso habló con él. No fue sino hasta entonces que el _Garou_ se dio cuenta de que los vampiros no eran todos como él creía. ¿Has hablado con un hijo de Caín, Octavius?

- No.

- Entonces creo que he establecido bien mi caso.

- ¿Por qué eres tan amargado? – preguntó Donald. No podía creer que esas palabras estaban de hecho viniendo de su pico.

De nuevo, hubo silencio. Luego de un rato, Octavius suspiró de nueva cuenta y dijo:

- Si soy amargado, es debido a la maldición que me fue impuesta.

- ¿Qué maldición? – preguntamos todos.

- No puedo morir. – replicó. – He deseado la muerte por mucho tiempo. Pero por más que desee abandonar este mundo, no envejezco. Hay quienes dirán que la inmortalidad es un regalo y no entienden por qué la odio tanto. Pero he tenido muchos amigos y los he visto vivir y caer en los brazos de la muerte. Mas yo no los sigo. ¿Por qué? Por esta maldición. – pausó por un segundo y luego continuó hablando. – Supongo que acertarían si dijeran que tengo miedo.

- ¿Miedo de qué? – preguntó Donald.

- Miedo de hacer nuevos amigos, de encariñarme con alguien. Porque sé que, a menos que ese alguien se haya hecho con el "regalo" de la inmortalidad, él o ella morirá. ¿No es algo trágico en qué pensar? Por eso es que no tengo amigos...

- Pero si hace rato dijiste que buscabas a alguien... – Akane murmuró.

- Eso es cierto. Al que busco es al que me impuso esta maldición. Lo busco porque mi destino se cumplirá. De hecho, creo que es gracias a esta criatura que he logrado mantener mi espada en su funda y no atravesarme con ella...

- No lo entiendo... – declaré. – Si este tipo no es tu amigo entonces, ¿quién es? ¿Qué significa para ti?

- Los patriarcas declararon que tan sólo puede haber un inmortal. – contestó. – Por ende, uno de nosotros debe ser asesinado por el otro. Y he jurado que no descansaré hasta que vea su cadáver a mis pies.

Estábamos sin palabras. No podíamos creer lo que decía. Tan sólo vivía para matar a alguien... No sé como podría describir eso: o era locura o era maldad.

- ¿Y quieres completar el... destino del cual los patriarcas hablaron? – Ikki preguntó.

- Sí. Quiero matarlo. Haken caerá, ya sea por el filo de una espada o por una bala.

- ¿No sería eso caer en su juego? – preguntó Ranma.

- Quizás. Pero no puedo dejarle hacer más daño.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – pregunté y de repente entendí por qué deseaba hacer eso.

- Es un ser malvado. Puede ser que desee aniquilarlo por venganza, por motivos personales, pero sea como sea, nadie podrá negarme que libraré al mundo de un diantre infernal.

Nadie dijo nada por un largo rato. Mis amigos continuaron mirándose el uno al otro, mientras Octavius veía hacia el espacio. Lo miré sin moverme o hablar por un tiempo. Y así pues, luego de respirar profundamente, dije:

- Wilheim y tú tienen mucho en común.

- ¿Qué? – musitó y volteó a verme.

- Sabes... Él mató a Magnus porque quería lastimarme. Y también por todo el daño que le había causado. Verás, Magnus mató a su mejor amigo cuando ambos eran jóvenes vampiros... debido a él, tuvo que abandonar a su primera novia, para salvarle la vida... lo cual me convino bastante, aunque suene algo egoísta. – reí. – Y tuvo que dejar a un grupo de vampiros que lo aceptaron como a uno de ellos. Y eso no es algo fácil de lograr si eres un vampiro Exiliado, al menos eso me dijo él.

- No es tan complicado, si eres Wilheim. – Damián dijo, con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, estoy de acuerdo. – reí. – Debido a todo esto, quería matarlo. Y cuando finalmente lo hizo, libró al mundo de su maldad... Y no sólo es eso. Wilheim también odia ser un vampiro. No le gusta beber la sangre de otros y odia la idea de vivir eternamente... Por eso es que no te culpo.

Octavius no sonrió... pero pude ver un pequeño brillo en sus ojos. Como si hubieran resplandecido con esperanza por un instante...

- Quizás he juzgado mal al susodicho Wilheim. – dijo y miró hacia el espacio de nuevo.

Sonreí aliviada y suspiré.

De repente, la nave comenzó a agitarse de un lado a otro y la mayoría de nosotros cayó al suelo. Un sonido amenazador llegó a nuestros oídos en la forma de una explosión.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – gritó Hyoga.

- ¡No lo sé! – Octavius dijo. Su rostro se llenó de miedo al ver un escuadrón entero de naves de Heartless. ¡Nos estaban disparando! - ¡Malditos sean!

- ¡¿Cómo nos descubrieron, si estamos volando en una nave de ellos?! – Damián preguntó.

- ¡No lo sé! – replicó el hombre-oso. - ¡No sé si sintieron nuestra presencia con sus espíritus vacíos o si descubrieron que se la robé a uno de ellos!

- ¡Qué importa! – Ranma gritó. – ¡Sólo sácanos de aquí!

- ¡Haré lo que pueda! – Octavius exclamó y rápidamente tomó los controles de la nave e intentó escapar de los disparos de la flota.

Pero nuestra nave no era lo suficientemente rápida. Y lo que era peor, la flota había bloqueado el camino de nuestra nave aliada y eran incapaces de ayudarnos a escapar del despiadado ataque que habían desatado en nuestra contra. Octavius dio su mejor esfuerzo e hizo giros de barril y voló de arriba abajo para esquivar los disparos. Desafortunadamente, aun cuando él fuera un buen piloto, las turbinas de nuestra nave no eran tan poderosas como las de aquellas aves de rapiña. En otras palabras, éramos pan comido para ellos.

Pronto, otro disparo nos golpeó y Octavius comenzó a perder el control. Todos creímos que moriríamos pero entonces, Damián exclamó, señalando al vasto espacio:

- ¡Mira! ¡Ahí hay un mundo en el cual podemos descender!

- ¡Sí, lo veo! – Octavius replicó.

Rápidamente fuimos rodeados por la esencia mágica de la nueva tierra y la negrura del universo se convirtió en un verde vivo y alegre. Árboles altos comenzaron a alzarse del suelo para darle la bienvenida a nuestra nave conforme se estrellaba en el pasto...

_(Cambio de escena)_

- ¿No se encogerá? – preguntó Donald, mirando a la enorme nave.

- Parece que no. – dijo Octavius con un suspiro. – Pareciera que ha perdido su magia…

- Por suerte los Heartless no nos siguieron. – Hyoga dijo, alzando su cabeza y mirando al cielo. – Bueno, como sea. Aun cuando hubieran venido por nosotros, los hubiéramos derrotado en un instante.

- Sí, pero el daño ya está hecho. – gruñó Ikki. - ¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer? ¿Puedes repara la nave?

- No soy ningún mecánico, pero supongo que puedo intentarlo. – replicó Octavius.

- Lo que no daría por tener a Cid aquí... - dijo Donald. – Espero que él y el resto de nuestros amigos nos encuentren.

- Lo harán... sólo tenemos que ser... pacientes. – Sora dijo.

- Muchachos, no me gusta este sitio. – Akane intervino, mirando a nuestro alrededor. No podía quitar sus ojos del enorme bosque que la rodeaba. – Está muy tenebroso aquí.

- A mí no me desagrada. – dijo Ranma y se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que deberíamos de explorar un poco. – sugirió Damián. – ¿Por qué no tú, Ranma, vienes con Sora, Hyoga y yo? Veamos qué clase de sitio es éste mientras el resto de nuestros amigos...

- ¿El resto de nosotros? – preguntó Donald. - ¡De ningún modo! ¡Alguien tiene que quedarse a cuidar la nave!

- Yo me quedaré. – Octavius dijo. – Ustedes adelántense.

- No, yo me quedaré contigo. – dijo Ikki. – Mientras tanto, podemos intentar reparar la nave, aunque creo que será una tarea algo imposible... – se volteó hacia nosotros y añadió: - No se pierdan, ¿de acuerdo? Este lugar parece ser grande, así que sería bueno que llevaran algo con ustedes.

- ¿Unas migas de pan, quizás? – preguntó Sora.

- Lees demasiadas historias, Hansel. – replicó Donald, girando sus ojos.

- No nos perderemos. – dije. – Vamos, amigos. – añadí, volteándome a Donald y Akane. – Andando. Tenemos que averiguar en dónde estamos... Y si debemos preocuparnos por ello o no.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Aunque habíamos arribado al nuevo mundo cuando el cielo todavía estaba claro y azul, el atardecer se presentó pronto. Habíamos estado caminando por casi una hora a través de inmensos pasadizos que en realidad eran troncos vacíos de árboles gigantes... No había ningún poste de luz en las cercanías y no teníamos linternas. Sin embargo, tuvimos la suerte de contar con la hermosa luna llena, la cual apareció en el cielo, salvándonos de las sombras. No sólo eso, sino que también parecía que la noche había llamado una vasta variedad de hermosos e inofensivos insectos tales como luciérnagas y lo que parecían ser... gusanos luminosos flotantes... Sus luces tintineantes ahuyentaron a la oscuridad y pronto se unieron a los cantos de los grillos que merodeaban en el pasto alto y a los trinillos de las aves nocturnas que se ocultaban en los árboles. Muchos simpáticos animales para hacer el lugar lo menos amedrentador posible. Akane, de todas maneras, estaba muy asustada...

¿Y cómo es que no nos íbamos a perder? Podrán preguntarse... Bueno, Donald por casualidad llevaba una pequeña brújula de bolsillo y yo tenía una pluma... Así que tomé nota de todos los pasajes que habíamos tomado y en la dirección en la cual habíamos avanzado. Puesto que no contaba con una pieza de papel, mi brazo tuvo que sustituir a ésta. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Akane comenzara a suplicarnos que volviéramos al lado de Ikki y Octavius.

- Tan sólo hay que explorar un poco más. – insistí. – Vamos, Akane, este lugar no es aterrador.

- Sí que lo es. – se quejó. – Vamos, Ukyo... quiero regresar a la nave. Seguramente Ikki y Octavius ya la arreglaron.

- Sí, claro. Ni siquiera tú te crees eso.

- ¡Como sea! Sólo quiero volver.

- Se está poniendo oscuro... – Donald dijo. – Creo que tiene razón, Ukyo. ¿Por qué no lo damos por terminado hoy y regresamos a la nave? Además, tengo sueño y quiero descansar. Y encima de eso, debemos quedarnos ahí en caso de que lleguen nuestros amigos, ¿cierto?

- Bueno, está bien. – acordé, finalmente. – Vale, andando. Regresemos...

Pero antes de que diéramos un paso, una extraña música comenzó a escucharse... Era una melodía alegre que parecía venir de una flauta. Sus notas eran mágicas e invitantes... Y lo que era más, me parecía que las luciérnagas y los gusanos luminosos empezaban a danzar al ritmo de la armonía. Hizo ecos a través de los troncos vacíos y llegó a nuestros estremecidos oídos.

- ¿Qué... qué es eso? – murmuró Akane y noté miedo en su voz.

- Es música, Akane. ¿No es obvio? – dije.

- Sí, pero... ¿de dónde viene? – preguntó.

- Buena pregunta. – dijo Donald. – Déjenme ver... – comenzó a caminar hacia las bocas de los árboles y escuchó con cuidado. De pronto, se detuvo y se mantuvo quieto y en silencio por unos momentos. Entonces, sonrió y se volteó hacia nosotros. – Síp. – dijo. – Definitivamente viene de aquí.

- Qué buen oído, Donald. – dije. – Bien, entonces entremos.

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó Akane. - ¿Cómo que "entremos"? ¡Yo no voy a ir ahí! ¡Si quieren saber de dónde viene, entonces vamos por los demás! ¡Yo no voy a entrar sólo con ustedes dos!

- ¡Ah, pamplinas! – gruñó el pato. – ¡Si vamos por los otros, para cuando hallamos regresado la música seguramente se habrá acabado y nunca sabremos quién la tocaba! ¡No me importa lo que digan, voy a averiguarlo! ¡Vamos, Ukyo!

- Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con él, Akane. – dije. – Vamos. Parece que no hay Heartless por aquí y la noche está muy tranquila... Además, somos lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer enemigos, ¿no?

- ¡Y aunque no lo seamos, podemos gritar auxilio! – añadió Donald.

- Excelso... – Akane murmuró y dejó escapar un suspiro temeroso. – Bueno... – dijo al fin, aunque noté renuencia en su voz.

- ¡Excelente, vengan! – apresuró Donald y comenzó a seguir la feliz tonada con nosotras siguiéndolo de cerca.

La alegre flauta continuó tocando la melodía, como si quisiera asegurarse de que llegáramos a ella. Donald cuidadosamente se paraba a la entrada de cada pasadizo y escuchaba la melodía en silencio. Entonces, corría hacia el pasadizo, no sin antes decirme en qué dirección íbamos para que yo la anotara...

- ¡Este! ¡Norte! ¡Este! ¡Norte! ¡Oeste! ¡Norte! – gritaba, mirando a su brújula y nos llevó hacia un nuevo claro, el cual apenas veíamos y entonces entrábamos en otro árbol.

Corrimos sin descanso y la música se volvió más y más fuerte a cada paso que dábamos. La fuente de la melodía comenzó a escucharse más claramente y nos dimos cuenta de que no se trataba de una flauta: era una ocarina la que emitía aquella adorable música. Las luciérnagas y los gusanos luminosos comenzaron a bailar más vigorosamente y los cuervos y los grillos empezaron a cantar más fieramente.

Corrimos a través del pasto y los árboles, dejando tras nosotros pequeños estanques y troncos altos y delgados. Estábamos muy cerca... Incluso podía sentir cómo las notas de la melodía empezaban a acariciar mi cuerpo... Y conforme nos acercamos más y más, la música se volvió más fuerte y tocó más y más rápido.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Donald ni siquiera tuviera que estudiar nuestros alrededores para saber de dónde venía la música. Después de unos momentos, todos sabíamos de dónde venía y solamente dábamos la vuelta hacia la derecha e izquierda o corríamos derecho sin voltear hacia atrás, mientras el pato me gritaba las direcciones y yo rápidamente las escribía en mi brazo, el cual ya estaba atiborrado de direcciones.

Finalmente, cruzamos un último tronco hueco... y la música se detuvo. Nos había llevado a un sitio como ningún otro... Parecía ser un laberinto natural hecho de rocas y pasto el cual emitía la más dulce fragancia. Las luciérnagas dejaron de bailar y volaron alrededor nuestro pacíficamente y los gusanos luminosos se ocultaron en el pasto y detrás de las grandes piedras verdosas. Muchos sonidos provenían del laberinto y todos ellos parecían ser de animales ocultándose bajo arbustos. Hubo muchas pisadas al principio, pero rápidamente se esfumaron bajo el delicioso aire que provenía del laberinto. Todo era muy mágico y bello... En verdad estaba deleitada y, hasta cierto punto, feliz de estar ahí.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – susurró Akane a mi oído. - ¿Es una trampa? ¿No crees que esto sea algo que algo ideó para engañarnos, Ukyo? ¿No escuchaste todas esas pisadas? ¿Y qué tal si eran Heartless?

- No pueden serlo. – respondí. – Los pequeños no hacen ese sonido cuando caminan y los caballeros parecen metal chocando... y estas pisadas sonaron como las de un conejo, ¿no te parece?

- Tiene razón. – Donald dijo. – Vamos a investigar. Quizás haya algo al final del laberinto.

- Pero, ¿cómo pueden saber que hay...? – Akane comenzó a preguntar, pero entonces guardo silencio al percatarse de que había unas escaleras que llevan a un lugar más alto al final del laberinto. Parecían estar en medio de dos grandes rocas y aparentaban no haber sido tocadas...

- ¿Ya ves? – dije. – Vamos. No parecen estar lejos... Apuesto a que el laberinto es chiquito.

- ¿Te parece?

- Estoy segura. Vamos, Akane. Deja de preocuparte por todo.

Así pues, entramos al laberinto. Los pasillos naturales que las rocas y el pasto alto creaban eran muy estrechos, pero pudimos caminar a través de ellos rápidamente. El laberinto parecía ser bastante simple y no nos perdimos muchas veces. De vez en cuando cruzábamos por el césped alto y llegábamos a otro pasillo. También había un par de estanques profundos que tuvimos que saltar para llegar a la salida, mas nada extraordinario o imposible de lograr. No hay otra forma de describirlo... Fue juego de niños.

- Lo hicimos. – Donald dijo, con aliento triunfante y miró a las escaleras que estaban ante nosotros. - ¿Me pregunto a dónde llevarán?

. Averigüémoslo. – dije.

No perdimos más tiempo y subimos las escaleras. Éstas eran bastante largas y los escalones eran muy angostos y era difícil pisarlos. ¿No es curioso? El laberinto debió haber sido la parte difícil y resultó ser un enredo sencillísimo, mientras que estas escaleras habían sido el trecho más problemático con el que nos habíamos topado. El pasto crecía entre peldaño y peldaño y se interponía entre nuestras piernas. Varias ocasiones fueron en las cuales casi tropezamos y caímos, pero por suerte, logramos mantener nuestro equilibrio.

Finalmente llegamos a la cima del lugar y entramos en un pequeño claro. Había un árbol alto frente a nosotros y junto a él, yacía un tronco solitario y pequeño, el cual parecía esperar a que alguien se sentara sobre él; para que alguien, además del árbol, le hiciera compañía... Y también había una plataforma alta que aparentaba ser una especie de fortaleza, sólo que estaba tan arriba que no podíamos llegar a ella.

- ¡Al fin! – Donald exclamó, graznando. - ¡Esos escalones fueron algo malévolo! ¡Casi me rompo las piernas allá abajo!

- Bueno, ya estamos aquí, así que no te preocupes. – dije. – Me pregunto si de aquí venía la música.

- Qué importa. – gruñó el pato. – De cualquier modo, fuimos demasiado lentos. Ahora nunca sabremos quién tocaba esa melodía.

- Oigan, chicos... – Akane musitó. – Miren. ¿No es ésa...? – dejó de hablar y caminó hacia el pequeño tronco.

A su lado, yacía un instrumento que no habíamos visto sino hasta ahora. Era una pequeña ocarina de madera. Muchas luciérnagas comenzaron a volar alrededor de ella, como si quisieran que la observáramos. Seguimos a Akane y nos mantuvimos quietos mientras ella levantaba el instrumento musical del suelo y lo miraba con asombro.

- Esto debió ser lo que tocaba... – indagó. – ¿No les parece?

- Estoy casi segura. – dije. – Pero aun así, ¿dónde está el que lo hizo? ¿Crees que nos haya escuchado y se haya ido aprisa? A lo mejor hicimos demasiado ruido...

- Sí, ya me parecía. – suspiró Donald.

- Es bonita... – Akane murmuró, con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba la piel de madera de la ocarina con gentileza. Después de unos momentos, cuidadosamente sopló en la boquilla y movió sus dedos por las aperturas, tocando diferentes notas. – Es hermosa... Creo que sonaba más o menos así... – dijo y para nuestro asombro, comenzó a tocar la misma melodía que nos había llevado hasta allí.

Cada nota alegre y arrebatadora fue tocada por sus suaves labios y sus rápidos dedos. No podía creer que Akane pudiera tocar un instrumento tan bien... ¡y con tal facilidad! Incluso Donald estaba anonadado por su tremenda habilidad. Quizá sea una pésima cocinera, mas al menos tiene un don...

- ¡Eso es, Akane! – exclamé. - ¡Lo estás haciendo! ¡Ésa es la melodía!

- ¡AARGH!! – de pronto gritó una voz desconocida y todos brincamos alarmados al escucharla. No había nadie alrededor... ¿De dónde había venido? - ¿Quién? ¿Quiéen? – continuó. - ¿Quién está tocando esa maldita cosa? ¡Vine aquí para hallar paz y quietud y todo lo que encuentro son tres mocosos irritantes a quienes sólo les importa el ruido de esa ocarina! ¡Dejen de tocar y váyanse!

- ¡¿Quién... quién está ahí?! – preguntó Donald, con voz temblorosa.

- ¡Ay, vaya que son tontos! – contestó la voz. - ¡Aquí arriba!

Todos volteamos y después de mirar cuidadosamente, hallamos a un pequeño búho parado en la rama del gran árbol que estaba ante nosotros. Sus plumas eran cafés y sus ojos amarillos y algo cómicos, a mi parecer... Parecía estar muy molesto por la música. Supongo que lo habíamos despertado de su siesta, aunque verdaderamente no fue nuestra intención.

Sin embargo, entonces miré al cielo y me percaté de que la noche se había apoderado completamente de él. ¿No se supone que los búhos son aves de rapiña nocturnas? Si es así, entonces, ¿qué hacía este gandul ahí, durmiendo y no cazando?

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunté en voz alta, sin miedo. Después de todo, ya había visto a Donald y a Goofy; ya no me daban miedo los animales parlanchines, pues parecía haber varios de ellos esparcidos en los mundos.

- ¿Yo? ¡Soy Arquímedes, un búho con una alta educación! – replicó. - ¿Y quiénes son ustedes?

- Somos Donald, Akane y Ukyo. – dije, señalándome a mí y a mis amigos al nombrarnos.

- Bien, Donald, Akane y Ukyo... ¡¿Podrían callarse, por favor?! – el pequeño búho irritable grito. ¿Por qué diablos todas las aves que encontrábamos eran tan neuróticas? - ¡Estoy tratando de dormir, pero parece algo imposible de hacer cuando ustedes están hablando y tocando sea cosa!

- Para un búho altamente educado pareces no saber que debes estar activo en la noche, ¿verdad? – sermoneó Akane.

- ¡Ay, pero qué lista! – gruñó Arquímedes. – ¡Para tu información, tengo mucho sueño porque Merlín, el mago con el que viajo, no me deja descansar con sus interminables hechizos y sus pociones ruidosas! Por eso tuve que alejarme de él para dormir. ¡Pero con ustedes aquí, no puedo hacer eso!

- ¡Entonces vete de aquí! – Donald respondió, furioso. - ¡No nos vamos a ir! ¡Y no puedes hacer nada al respecto!

- ¡¿Qué...?! ¡Pero yo...! ¡Ustedes...! ¡Grrr! ¡¡Ah!! – tartamudeó el rabioso buhito, sin saber qué responderle al pato. - ¡Pato bárbaro! Siempre supe que los de tu especie no eran muy listos... ¡Pero tú eres el claro ejemplo de ello, hooligan!

- ¡Ya verás, tú...! – gruñó Donald, empezando a caminar hacia el árbol, con paso encolerizado. Sin embargo, me interpuse en su camino y le prohibí seguir adelante.

- Tranquilízate. – le dije al pato. - ¿Sabes en dónde estamos? – le pregunté a Arquímedes, sin importarme su mal temperamento.

- ¡Oh, por amor de Dios! – dejo, dejando escapar un largo bostezo. Supongo que por fin se había resignado a no dormir... – Están en un bosque. ¿Es tan difícil de descifrar? ¿No les dan una pista los árboles a su alrededor?

- Nos dicen qué tipo de lugar es éste, pero no nos dicen su nombre.

- ¡Hmm! Quizás no son tan incivilizados como creí... Al menos no ustedes, señoritas.

- ¡¿Qué?! – grité Donald. - ¡Vuela hacia acá y dímelo a la cara!

- ¿Crees que voy a caer con eso? ¡Estoy bastante cómodo aquí, muchas gracias!

- ¡Esa pequeña alimaña...! ¡Lo... lo... lo voy a cocinar! – gruñó el pato, listo para disparar una pequeña bola de fuego de sus manos, pero Akane lo detuvo, diciendo:

- ¿Bájale, quieres? ¡Usa tu magia en contra de un enemigo y no en contra de un buhito!

- ¿Eh? Así que eres un mago... – musitó Arquímedes, mirando a Donald. - ¡Bien, pues más te vale calmarte! ¡Merlín es el hechicero más poderoso de todos y él te... te... ehh... vendrá a ayudarme! – obviamente el pequeño búho estaba... fanfarroneando, por así decirlo.

- ¡Sólo inténtalo y yo te...! – comenzó a gritar Donald de nuevo.

- ¡Diablos, ya cállate! – ordené. El pato sí que era bueno en hacerme perder la paciencia... Donald obedeció tan pronto me escuchó, pero pude ver en sus ojos que todavía deseaba convertir al buhito en un aperitivo con un hechizo de fuego. Entonces, me volteé hacia Arquímedes y pregunté: - ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y cómo es que llegaste aquí?

- Bueno, es una historia un poco larga, pero supongo que podría resumírselas, siempre y cuando mantengan a ese psicópata alejado de mí.

- Trato hecho, pero ya deja de molestarlo también. – dije, mientras que, junto con Akane, sujetábamos a Donald e impedíamos que corriera hacia Arquímedes, quien había aterrizado en el pequeño tronco. – Bien, ¿cómo es que llegaste aquí? ¿Hubo un enorme hoyo negro que te tragó?

- Lo hubo, pero no nos trajo aquí. – replicó. – Primero aparecimos en un sitio llamado el pueblo Traverse, y venimos aquí después de hallar un sello mágico ahí, un cerrojo.

- ¿Sabes en dónde está el cerrojo del pueblo Traverse? – preguntó Akane. Después de una pausa, añadió, emocionada: - También aparecimos ahí, ¡en ese mismo lugar! Sabemos todo lo de los cerrojos y la Keyblade, que es la única arma capaz de cerrarlos... ¡Y lo que es más, tenemos a su portador con nosotros!

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Arquímedes, mostrándose sorprendido. – Bien, en ese caso, mi historia será mucho más corta.

- Sí, eso acelerará las cosas. – dije. – De cualquier manera, si sabes acerca de estas cosas, entonces seguramente conoces a los Heartless...

- Sí y ellos son la razón por la que dejamos al pueblo Traverse. Cuando Merlín encontró en dónde estaba el cerrojo, un ejército de Heartless se alzó en la noche y trató de matarlo. Pero Merlín es muy poderoso y soportó el ataque de los Heartless. Aun así, tuvimos que huir, porque seguían haciéndose más y más numerosos... Venimos aquí en una de esas naves Gummi y aquí nos establecimos. Mientras tanto, Merlín ha estado tratando de encontrar, mediante sus poderes mágicos (los cuales pueden ser muy ruidosos de vez en cuando), dónde está el resto de los cerrojos y dónde está el portador de la Keyblade. Supongo que ya ha de saber en dónde está, si vino con ustedes.

- No es uno de nosotros, pero está aquí. – Akane dijo. – En ese caso, debemos ir con tu amo y...

- ¡No es mi amo! – gruñó Arquímedes. - ¡Él sólo es un... un amigo! ¡Eso es todo!

- Muy bien, tómalo con calma. – dije. – De igual forma, tenemos que ir con Merlín y decirle que sabemos todas estas cosas. Nos servirá mucho... Vamos, pues el viento gélido de la noche se torna amenazador. "Caray, cada día hablo más como Wilheim." Por cierto, ¿el dichoso Merlín conoce a un hombre llamado Arturo?

- ¿Arturo? ¡Ah, sí, el Grillo! Pero solamente era un niño cuando lo dejamos... De hecho, lo estamos buscando también. ¿Cómo es que lo conoces?

- No tiene importancia. – repliqué, con una sonrisa. ¿Por qué iba a sorprenderme? Nos habíamos encontrado a seres míticos del Coliseo del Olimpo... ¿Por qué no al primer rey de Inglaterra y a su legendario hechicero?

El pequeño búho voló hacia mí y se paró en mi espátula.

- Muy bien, ¡vámonos! – presionó.

Pero antes de que pudiéramos movernos, una voz atronadora nos llamó.

- ¡Hoot, hoot! ¿A dónde van, señores? ¿Cómo es que llegaron aquí y ahora se van? – preguntó.

Nos volteamos y vimos a otro búho... Sólo que éste era de tamaño familiar. ¡Era tan grande como yo! Era muy similar a Arquímedes (en una versión mucho más grande), pues también tenía plumas cafés cubriendo su cuerpo y pequeñas manchas negras en su pecho y una mirada amarilla. Sin embargo, su expresión era mucho más seria que la del buhito quien, por cierto, estaba aterrorizado de ver a un animal tan grande. Se escondió detrás de mi cabeza, con su cuerpo temblando.

- ¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta?! – exclamó, con horror.

- ¡Yo no soy una broma! – replicó el búho gigante. - ¡Hoot, hoot! Estoy aquí porque escuché una melodía mágica... Debieron tocarla ustedes, ¡pues ese instrumento no se toca solo! ¡Hoot!

- ¿Qué... quién eres tú?

- ¡Sólo soy un búho amistoso! ¡Hoot! – respondió el animal. – No pretendo hacerles daño. Verán, escuché una canción... La canción de Saria, se llama y vine tan rápido como pude, pues creí que el legendario héroe había vuelto. Creí que el tiempo para la derrota del Gran Rey del Mal había llegado y me apresuré a venir aquí, a los Bosques Perdidos. Sin embargo, veo que me equivoqué... ¡Hoot! ¿O no? ¿Dónde aprendieron a tocar esa melodía?

- Yo... yo sólo escuché... – Akane tartamudeó. – Venía de aquí... Y seguimos la melodía y encontramos esta ocarina. La toqué y... bueno, viniste, supongo.

- Entonces, ¿no encontraron a nadie tocándola? – preguntó el búho. - ¡Eso es muy extraño, hoot! Es posible que haya sido uno de esos traviesos niños Skull, porque también les gusta tocar la ocarina. De cualquier forma, me he equivocado.

- Sí... eso-eso creo. – Donald musitó. – Bueno, ahora, con su permiso, tenemos que... – y entonces gimoteó y cayó sobre su espalda. Se había tropezado con algo que estaba en el suelo.

- ¡Qué gracioso! ¡Este pato es demasiado torpe! – rió Arquímedes, ahora que estaba mucho más relajado después de haber escuchado las palabras del búho gigante. Se rió por mucho tiempo y perdió el aliento y comenzó a convulsionarse sobre mi espátula, mientras Donald lo insultaba y saltaba de arriba abajo rabioso.

¿Qué puedo decir? Quería decirle a Arquímedes que se callara, pero no podía hacerlo, porque yo también me estaba desternillando de risa... Las carcajadas del buhito eran incluso más chistosas que las de Goofy.

- Oigan, ya basta, es suficiente. – Akane dijo, luego de un rato, con una sonrisa en su rostro la cual rápidamente se borró cuando Donald se volteó hacia ella.

- Sí, tiene razón. Ya párale, Arquímedes... – reí... pero entonces, algo llamó mi atención. - ¡Miren eso! – exclamé, señalando a la cosa con la cual Donald acababa de tropezarse.

Era una gran roca plana, la cual tenía un símbolo inscrito en ella. Era un escudo que había visto antes: tres triángulos que formaban uno más grande...

- ¿Dónde? – me pregunté a mí misma. - ¿Dónde he visto esto antes? Sé que lo he visto... ¡¡Eso es!! – exclamé, recordándolo. - ¡Ése es el mismo símbolo que tiene Link en su escudo y su espada!

- ¡Tienes razón! – exclamaron Donald y Akane, reconociendo el emblema.

- ¡Ah, Link! ¡Entonces conocen al Héroe del Tiempo! – gritó el enorme búho. - ¡Esto es asombroso!

- ¡¿El Héroe del Tiempo?! – pregunté. - ¿Entonces esto es Hyrule, la tierra que él dice es su hogar?

- ¡Sí, así es! – ululó el búho. Estaba por decir algo más, pero entonces guardó silencio y miró hacia los escalones que nos habían llevado hasta allí. - ¿Escuchan eso? ¡Hoot! – preguntó. – Algo viene... ¡Hoot! ¡Son las fuerzas del Gran Rey del Mal!

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritamos todos.

- ¡Tienen que esconderse! – dijo el búho. - ¡Hoot! ¡No podrán defenderse de tantos enemigos tan fieros ustedes solos!

- ¡Entonces vayan por ayuda! – aulló Donald. Se volteó hacia él y Arquímedes y dijo: - ¡Nuestros amigos no están lejos! ¡Vayan por ellos, por favor, antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

- ¡Haremos esto! – dijo el búho. - ¡Hasta entonces, manténganse con vida y no se dejen capturar! ¡Vamos, pequeñín! ¡Debemos apresurarnos, si queremos salvar a nuestros amigos!

- ¿Por qué me metí en esto? – se quejó Arquímedes, emprendiendo el vuelo junto al búho gigante. - ¡Debí quedarme al lado de Merlín! ¡Unas pocas horas de no dormir no me hubieran hecho ningún daño!

- ¡¡Vayan!! – Akane, Donald y yo imploramos.

Y así, desaparecieron detrás de los inmensos árboles. Nos mantuvimos quietos y alzamos nuestras guardias cuando comenzamos a escuchar el bajo rugido que venía de los sirvientes del Gran Rey del Mal... Miles de gruñidos y aullidos rompieron el silencio del bosque y amenazaron con acabar con nosotros... No podíamos hacer nada mas que permanecer ahí y esperar a nuestros amigos o esperar a ser aniquilados...


	15. Capítulo 14: Dragones en la segunda

Hola a todos. Ya hacía tiempo que no actualizaba la historia... Esto se debe a tres razones: 1. la universidad me tenía muy ocupado; 2. por lo general, cuando no hacía tarea, estaba jugando SCO (creo que ya lo he mencionado :P), y 3. cuando no hacía ninguna de las dos actividades mencionadas, me dedicaba más que nada a escribir la secuela de la historia. Así es: ya que terminé con la primera parte, estoy empezando una segunda.

Pero bueno, basta de eso. De nuevo, les pido disculpas por la tardanza y espero que disfruten este capítulo. El próximo no tardará tanto, espero, pues estoy de vacaciones y ya he avanzado algo en él.

¡Nos vemos!

_Capítulo catorce: Dragones en la segunda estrella a la derecha_

_Narrador: Wilheim_

En verdad era algo maravilloso el tener a mi querida amiga Camille a mi lado de nuevo. Vaya que la había extrañado desde que la había dejado en su castillo, en las afueras de Urthalien. Lamentable y afortunadamente a la vez, desde que le había contado sobre mi amada Ukyo, Camille había dejado de seducirme, salvo por aquel breve instante justo antes de la batalla en contra de Jaffar. Estaba bastante ocupada acosando a mi buen amigo Ryoga... Digo que fue algo afortunado, pues la pureza y la sinceridad de mi amor por mi amada no serían tentadas más. Y digo que fue algo lamentable porque... bueno, el ser visto con ojos eróticos por una mujer hace que mi cuerpo se sienta muy cómodo. No les miento cuando les digo que extrañaba mucho los viejos días, cuando Camille lujuriosamente se sentaba en mis piernas y frotaba sus suaves labios en mi oreja... El modo en que acariciaba mi pecho con su mano traviesa era algo que me enloquecía en aquellos días... Ah, cómo deseaba ese toque juguetón otra vez.

En cuanto a Ryoga, estaba sufriendo el mismo destino que yo había sufrido (o disfrutado, dependiendo de los ojos con qué se vea) hace tiempo. Camille no dejaba de juguetear con su cabello y sus manos. Era como una abeja que apetece miel y ve a los hombres a su alrededor como su alimento. Y Ryoga intentó huir de ella... pero su aliento lujurioso y sus brazos eróticos lograron capturar la atención de mi amigo en repetidas ocasiones.

Merryck no se halló a sí mismo en tal... predicamento. Extrañamente, Camille lo veía como a un oso de felpa, por así decirlo. Lo trataba cariñosamente y con el toque de una hermana preocupada. Jamás la había visto comportarse de ese modo con nadie mas que conmigo... Y, hasta cierto punto, tenía celos, porque yo mismo me consideraba como el único hermano menor de Camille. Sabía que, de pedírselo, acariciaría mi cabello con sus preciosas manos y frotaría sus labios contra mi frente... Pero no podía hacer eso, porque volvería a seducirme. Y no podía traicionar mi amor por Ukyo. Pero, y que Dios me perdone por decirlo, ¡cómo anhelaba sentir la mirada erótica de mi amada para sentirme satisfecho!

Y peor todavía era le hecho de que, de vez en cuando, Camille trataba de seducir a Tifa. Aunque obviamente la rechazó siempre, algunas veces incluso con una patada, había ocasiones en las cuales los controles de la nave mantuvieron sus manos incapaces de defenderse de mi querida súcuba. Durante tales momentos, Camille sonreía y acariciaba el cuerpo de Tifa con sus dedos lujuriosos. Tifa nos imploraba la ayudáramos, pero Ryoga y yo estábamos... demasiado anonadados para hacer cualquier cosa. Sólo Merryck, un verdadero caballero sin duda, fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejar a la súcuba lejos de la guerrera. Extrañamente, Tifa no odiaba a Camille. Se llevaban muy bien. Y quizá era eso lo que nos excitaba más a Ryoga a y mí...

_(Cambio de escena)_

- ¡Camille, ya lárgate! – gritó Tifa, mientras mi amiga juguetonamente acariciaba su larga pierna... - ¡Lo digo en serio! ¡En tres segundos te voy a patear el trasero!

- ¿Es eso lo que deseas en verdad, mi querida Tifa? – preguntó mi amiga con lujuria en su voz. - ¿Cuándo terminarás con estas tontas peleas? ¿No quieres jugar conmigo? ¿Cómo lo hacíamos en las cuevas de Agrabah? ¿Lo recuerdas? Cuando estábamos bajo el cobijo de las sombras oscuras... Cuando apetecías el sabor de mis labios y yo anhelaba saborear tu piel...

- ¿Pero qué...? ¡Eso es mentira! – exclamó Tifa, con una risa y volteándose hacia nosotros. - ¡Eso es una mentirota! ¡No hicimos nada de eso! – miró a Camille y dijo: - ¡Ni en tus sueños!

- En mis sueños claro que es posible. Y también en los tuyos...

- ¡Ni creas! ¡Oigan, chicos –! ¡Con un demonio! ¡¿Quieren dejar de mirarnos así?! ¡Caray, muchachos! ¿Alguna vez piensan en algo que no sea sexo?

No podía culparla. Después de todo, el rostro mío y el de Ryoga sí parecían ser los de un par de idiotas...

- ¡Lo lamento mucho! – dije, con un jadeo. - ¡No pensaba lo que piensas que pensaba!

- Sí, seguro... – dijo Tifa, girando sus ojos. – Obviamente pensabas lo que pienso que pensabas.

- Ustedes tontuelos no pueden sacar esa imagen de sus cabezas, ¿verdad? – preguntó Camille con un tono erótico en su voz. – Son tan fáciles de atrapar. Sólo basta un mero suspiro para que comiencen a maquinar una perversa historia en sus pequeñas, pero imaginativas mentecitas. Sólo un jadeo y me ruegan que los tome, ¿no les parece?

- ¡No, no, no! – Ryoga tartamudeó. - ¡Te equivocas! ¡No puedo pensar esas cosas! ¡Sólo puedo pensar en... Akane! ¡Sí, sólo puedo pensar en ella!

- ¿La imaginas conmigo, quizás?

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Wilheim? ¿Acaso tu corazón inocente ha engendrado un deseo oculto por mí y tu amada? ¿No deseas tenernos a ambas?

Me avergüenza admitirlo, pero en ese momento, estaba muy contento de haber escuchado tales palabras de su boca. De nueva cuenta, mi vieja amiga me acosaba, como antes.

- ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! – dije, haciendo lo posible por sonar ofendido. - ¡No seas ridícula! ¡No toleraré este insulto! ¡Mi amor por Ukyo es puro y sólo deseo tenerla a ella y a nadie más!

- Por favor, Wilheim... Sabes muy bien que incluso ver a Tifa y a mí en una unión lujuriosa te... ¿cómo es que le llaman? Ah, sí... te alegraría el día.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – exclamé, pero mi voz tembló ante el mero pensamiento de sus palabras.

- Muy bien, quiero que me aclaren algo, chicos. – Tifa interrumpió. - ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes, los hombres? ¿Por qué les excita tanto ver a dos mujeres juntas? A mí no me prende el pensar en dos hombres juntos. Por ejemplo, me parecería bastante grotesco el verlos a ustedes dos en esas andadas.

- Claro y no serías la única. – aseguré.

- Estoy de acuerdo. – Ryoga añadió.

- Entonces, ¿a qué se debe? – insistió.

- ¡Hola a todos! – saludó Merryck, quien acababa de despertar de una larga siesta. - ¡Qué alegría verlos a todos discutiendo con tanta energía! Pero, me pregunto, ¿qué están debatiendo?

- ¡Merryck, tú eres decente! – Tifa dijo. – Vamos, dile a estos dos que no es agradable ver a dos mujeres juntas.

- Supongo que Camille dio inicio a todo esto. – rió el hobbit, junto con la súcuba. – Bueno, debo ser completamente honesto. Para nosotros, los hombres, ver a dos mujeres juntas resulta muy emocionante. Supongo que se debe a que la mujer siempre ha sido considerada una criatura hermosa.

- Bien dicho, Merryck. – dije. – Y si se me permite decirlo, las mujeres siempre han sido asociadas con el erotismo y la belleza. Los hombres, por el contrario, se relacionan con el poder y la fuerza. Quizá es por eso que nos atraiga tanto verlas a ustedes en un abrazo lujurioso.

- Bueno, pues, me conformaré con eso. – dijo Tifa.

- También yo lo haré. – Camille añadió. – Bien, ha sido muy divertido. Sin embargo, creo que los dejaré descansar por hoy. No me gustaría pensar que sus corazones no puedan pensar en sus amadas debido a mí y a mis modales diabólicos...

Su aliento estaba lleno de lujuria y se levantó, echándonos una mirada erótica. Sin embargo, sus palabras habían sido ciertas. Pues aunque camille no dejaba de atormentarnos con su hermoso cuerpo ni por un momento, su intención no era la de robar nuestras almas. Ni la mía ni la de Ryoga. Pues me amaba mucho. Deseaba que estuviera feliz. Me había dicho que, si algún día el deseo de hacer el amor con ella surgiera en mí, ella gustosamente me haría rendirme ante ella. Pero jamás me forzaría, ni pensaría en robar mi corazón del aliento de Ukyo. Y sabía que no lastimaría a mi amigo, pues también le tenía cariño. Y sentía que ella también empezaba a tomarle afecto a él y al resto de mis amigos.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio por un rato. Fue Tifa quien volvió a hablar...

- ¡Caray! – exclamó. - ¡Caray, no puedo creerlo!

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Camille, volteando a verla.

- Lo siento... Ustedes no lo vieron... – dijo, con asombro en sus ojos. – No... No se los dije antes, porque no podía hablar. Fue tan sorpresivo y tan repentino y tan... tan...

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó Merryck.

- Vi un dragón. Voló alrededor de esa pequeña estrella un par de veces y luego desapareció. Estaba demasiado sorprendida como para decir algo, pero lo vi. ¡Tienen que creerme! He visto dragones antes y ninguno de ellos se veía como éste. Tenía un cuerpo enorme, verde y escamoso y un par de enormes alas. Pero lo más extraño de él eran sus ojos... Parecían ser los de una persona con emociones, si ustedes me entienden. Jamás había visto eso en los dragones contra los cuales había peleado antes.

- ¿Un dragón? – pregunté. Siempre había querido ver alguna de aquellas criaturas fantásticas. Aunque no me mostré demasiado entusiasmado al respecto, pues la última vez que había mencionado que quería ver un ser oscuro, Camille me había regañado. Pero, ¿acaso los dragones son en verdad criaturas oscuras? Hasta aquel momento, pensaba que así era, pero estaba equivocado...

- Sí. – dijo Tifa. – No sé ustedes, muchachos, pero a mí me gustaría ir ahí y echar un vistazo. Además, parece ser un lugar en el cual podemos aterrizar. ¿Qué me dicen?

- Tú eres quien está manejando esta cosa. – respondió Camille. – Sin embargo, debo advertirte que no me emociona mucho la idea de correr tras un dragón. Me aterra el pensar en sus dientes afilados y en sus garras amenazadoras.

- ¡No digas esas cosas, Camille! – Merryck exclamó, con un jadeo. - ¡Tus palabras son gélidas! ¡Y aquellas historias que Damián me ha contado no ayudan mucho! ¡Endemoniados lagartos gigantes! ¡No puedo evitar el pensar que estamos yendo directo a sus fauces!

- No, no te preocupes. – dijo tifa, tomando el transmisor que nos permitía estar en contacto con nuestros amigos. Un obsequio del Genio... Y uno bastante útil, he de decir. - ¿Vincent, estás ahí? ¡Vamos, contesta!

- El capitán está tomando un descanso del arduo vuelo. Ahora habla con la copiloto, mando. Cambio. – replicó la voz de nuestra siempre infantil Felicia.

- ¡¿Felicia?! ¡Creí que Vincent jamás te dejaría tocar los controles de la nave después de lo que hiciste la última vez! – gritó Ryoga.

- El capitán ha reconsiderado y ha dejado la nave bajo el mando de la mejor as de combate en la flota. ¿Quién crean que sea? Su servidora, claro está. Cambio.

- Pero...

- Sea lo que sea, puede esperar, Ryoga. – interrumpió Tifa. – Felicia, voy hacia la pequeña estrella que está a las dos en punto. Estaremos ahí, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Vendrán con nosotros o van a investigar otro mundo?

- Coordenadas recibidas, mando. Me parece que dejaremos esto en sus manos, mando. Cambio.

- ¡Felicia, al demonio, juegas demasiado Starcraft! – dijo la guerrera. - ¿Van a venir o no?

- Negativo, mando. Van por su cuenta. Cambio.

- ¿No va a cambiar de tema, verdad? – le preguntó Tifa a Ryoga. Era claro que se le había agotado la paciencia, aunque me parecía que el juego de la mujer-gato era muy cómico.

- Hasta crees. – dijo él, riendo.

- Bueno, pues. Aterrizaremos ahí, Felicia. Asegúrate de decirle a Vincent y a los demás al respecto. Les hablaremos en un par de horas y les diremos cómo va todo. Veremos si hay alguno de nuestros amigos ahí. De cualquier manera, dejen a alguien cerca del transmisor. ¿Me escuchaste?

- Entendido, mando. Adelante y que Dios los acompañe. Cambio y fuera. – Felicia dijo.

- ¿Por qué no le mencionaste que viste un dragón, Tifa? ¿O has olvidado lo que tus ojos capturaron? Me sorprendería mucho si esto es verdad, pues un dragón no es una criatura que se ve todos los días. – le dije a la guerrera.

- No quería alarmarlos. Además, no estoy de humor para jueguitos y me parece que Felicia me va a hacer pasar un muy mal rato si nos acompaña. – replicó Tifa.

- Sea como sea, su ayuda no nos vendría mal. Sus garras son afiladas y asumo que pueden atravesar el metal... Un arma muy poderosa. Y sería sabio usarla en contra de un dragón, si me lo preguntan... – dijo el hobbit. Podía ver que estaba muy temeroso al mero pensamiento de pararse frente a un dragón. ¿Y por qué no? Después de todo, sus poderosos cuerpos pueden intimidar hasta demonios con su magnificencia. Y las historias de Damián no habían fortalecido el valor de Merryck en contra de estos seres.

- Oye, yo sigo aquí. – dijo Tifa. – No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Además... Algo me dice que ese dragón no es nuestro enemigo exactamente. – añadió, con voz lúgubre y rápidamente dirigió la nave hacia la estrella tintineante.

Segundos después, nos hallamos siendo envueltos por la atmósfera del nuevo mundo. Tuve suerte, pues el sol descansaba y la noche reinaba sobre la tierra. Ahí estaba, una hermosa isla verde, rodeada de clara agua negra. Digo negra, pues deben recordar que sólo puedo ver cuando la luna está en el cielo, aunque asumo que el agua era azul y hermosa, como los ojos de mi adorada Ukyo. No lejos la orilla de la isla, yacía lo que parecía ser un barco pirata. Sus velas estaban sujetadas y su tripulación dormía profundamente mientras era mecido por las olas gentiles.

- Qué padre... – Tifa musitó. Hizo una pequeña pausa y luego dijo: - Busquemos un lugar en dónde aterrizar. Después de ello, nos separaremos en dos grupos y revisaremos el área, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Crees que eso sea buena idea? – Ryoga preguntó. - ¿Y qué si hay problemas? ¿No deberíamos esperar a Vincent y a los demás?

- Estaremos bien. – aseguró ella. - ¿Qué dicen, chicos? ¿Van a venir o no?

- Pues ya que estamos aquí, parece que no nos has dejado mucha opción, amiga mía. – dijo Camille, con una risilla. – Pero confío en mis poderes y en los tuyos. La noche parece pacífica y los habitantes de esta isla parecen descansar bajo su cobijo. Sólo le temo a una cosa y es al día. No por mí misma, pues mi piel puede soportar los rayos del sol, sino por Wilheim. ¿Qué pasará si el día te tiende una emboscada, querido? ¿No sería mejor que te quedaras aquí y esperaras a que viniera y se desvaneciera?

- No me quedaré quieto de nuevo, no después de lo que nos ocurrió a Morrigan y a mí en Agrabah. – dije. – Además, el amanecer no puede emboscar a nadie, pues se anuncia con el cielo que palidece.

- Sí que lo hace. ¿Pero serás capaz de hallar un escondite antes de que te queme?

- Soy rápido y habilidoso, Camille. No te preocupes por mí.

- Muy bien... Sólo para asegurarme de que nada le pase, iré con él. – Tifa dijo. – Merryck, tú también vendrás con nosotros, mientras Camille y Ryoga irán por su cuenta.

- Bueno, supongo que estaré a salvo con ustedes. – rió Merryck. – Bien, pues. Sólo halla un lugar en dónde aterrizar y te seguiré. Quizá seamos capaces de aproximarnos al galeón... Después de todo, siempre he querido ver bucaneros. ¡Será una gran oportunidad!

_(Cambio de escena)_

Escondimos la nave debajo de uno de los varios grandes árboles que creaban una vasta sábana la cual impedía que la luz de la luna tocara nuestros cuerpos. La oscuridad nos envolvió tan pronto salimos de la nave. Por suerte, Tifa estaba preparada para esta situación y rápidamente sacó un par de linternas.

- Hasta donde yo sé, el barco pirata está por allá. – dijo ella, señalando hacia la izquierda. – Entonces, Merryck, Wilheim y yo iremos por ese camino. Y ustedes... intenten encontrar cómo salir de este bosque. Entonces, exploren la tierra y... los veremos aquí. ¿Qué les parece antes del amanecer? Así Wilheim no estará en peligro.

- De acuerdo... – Ryoga musitó, arqueando una ceja. No estaba muy seguro ni entusiasmado acerca de las decisiones que la guerrera tomaba.

- Pues andando. – dijo tifa y comenzó a marchar hacia las profundidades del bosque sombrío, con Merryck y yo tras ella. Y conforme nos alejábamos de nuestros amigos, escuché a Ryoga decirle a Camille:

- No es muy buena líder, ¿verdad?

- Ciertamente no lo es. Pero deja que se divierta. Al menos por ahora – replicó la súcuba.

Suspiré y seguí a mis amigos de cerca.

Un súbito pensamiento invadió mi cabeza. ¿Qué había sido del Pueblo Halloween? ¿Estaría ya devastado por los múltiples e incesantes ataques de los Heartless? ¿O seguiría de pie? Me preguntaba si Jack Skellington habría sido capaz de retener a las bestias amenazadoras. Era muy poderoso, pero no creía que sería capaz de resistir un ataque tan fuerte como el que habíamos enfrentado en Agrabah. Sólo podía esperar que el pueblo estuviera en una pieza y que los Heartless no estuvieran causando más problemas.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Wilheim? – preguntó Tifa al verme pensativo. - ¿Qué tienes en la mente?

- Oh, no es nada. – respondí. – Tifa, ¿estás segura que este es el camino que hay que seguir para que lleguemos a la nave pirata? Porque nos estás guiando como si ya hubieras caminado en este bosque desde los días de tu niñez.

- No te preocupes, sé a donde vamos. Solamente tienes que fijarte en donde pisas, porque no puedo garantizar que no haya agujeros en el piso o bichos venenosos.

- Qué palabras tan alentadoras. – Merryck musitó. – Y lo que es más alentador es el hecho de que hemos venido aquí en busca de un dragón, nada más.

- ¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo a los dragones, Merryck? ¿Acaso habías visto alguno antes, siquiera? – preguntó Tifa. – Porque yo sí. Incluso he peleado contra ellos. Y de todo tipo de dragones, también. Dragones-serpiente, de dos cabezas... de los que sean. Y todos ellos cayeron ante mí. Es cierto; no hay ninguno de mis amigos aquí para que me ayude a vencer a alguna de esas cosas ahora, pero tenemos a Wilheim. Es un muchacho muy fuerte, ¿no crees? No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Merryck. Además, como te mencioné, algo me dice que este dragón no es como los otros. Tenía una extraña mirada en sus ojos... Lo vi tan sólo por un momento, pero fue suficiente para darme cuenta que era diferente.

- Bueno, pues, espero que podamos confiar en tus instintos.

- Estará bien. Todo está tranquilo...

- Todo está tranquilo. – dije y sonreí. – Supongo que eres la amiga que Vincent mencionó la vez que nos conocimos. ¿Eres tú quien le enseñó esa frase?

- Ah... no, no fui yo. Su nombre es... Cloud.

- Oh... Bueno, aunque sean simples, son buenas palabras. He tratado de recordarlas durante nuestro viaje. A veces me olvido de ellas, pero, ¿no lo hace todo el mundo? Lo importante es hacer que resuenen en tu mente cuando las recuerdes.

- Es verdad.

Ninguno dijo otra palabra hasta que dejamos el bosque detrás de nosotros y miramos, ocultos detrás de una fila de arbustos, al galeón pirata. Estaba muy cerca de la costa. Tan cerca, de hecho, que podíamos escuchar el alboroto y los gritos de la tripulación. Afortunadamente, los únicos dos piratas que hacían guardia parecían ser un tanto torpes y no nos vieron en lo absoluto. Estaban muy ocupados gritándose el uno al otro como para prestar atención a los observadores silenciosos.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema, camarada? – gritó uno. - ¡Dame esa endemoniada botella! ¡No me vas a dejar sin nada de vino! ¿Verdad?

- ¡Si quieres vino, consíguete tu propia maldita botella! – replicó el otro. - ¡No le voy a dar este pomo a nadie! ¡Es mi chupe y me voy a tragar hasta la última gota!

- ¡Como si tener a esos bichos horrendos a bordo no fuera suficiente, ahora tengo que soportar tus malos modales!

- Sí, esas alimañas son algo de lo que debemos cuidarnos. Hacen que se me paren los pelos de la espalda. Y lo que es peor es que debemos estar alertas por culpa de ese maldito mocoso. Podría estar volando sobre nuestras cabezas y no nos daríamos cuenta gracias a la méndiga noche. Está muy oscuro, demonios. No tenemos mas que un par de antorchas y eso no es bueno. Necesitamos más luz. ¿Por qué no levantas tu trasero, lo llevas dentro del barco y le pides al capitán más antorchas? O mejor aún, pídele más hombres.

- ¿Más hombres? ¡Eres un zoquete! ¿Te olvidaste que todos se fueron a la isla a buscar al mocoso y sus amigos? ¡Somos los únicos a bordo, chimpancé! Es obvio que el vino ya se te subió. Por eso me tienes que dar esa botella antes de que te hagas daño... O antes de que yo te haga daño.

- ¿Es una amenaza? No le darás ni un trago a mi vino, ¿me oyes? Y no estoy borracho. Todavía sé que tenemos a una mujer a bordo y que se supone tenemos que vigilarla. Y si alguien logra pasar sobre nosotros, esos tales Heartless los estarán esperando dentro del barco. Así que no importa si me emborracho, ¿o sí? – dijo el pirata, carcajeándose.

- ¡En ese caso, dame la botella! ¡Yo también quiero emborracharme! – gritó el otro y comenzó a pelear con su compañero por la botella. Patético, si me preguntan a mí.

- Bueno, ya sabemos que los Heartless están aquí también. – Merryck susurró. – Y parecen estar aliados con esos piratas. Eso no es nada bueno.

- Si todos los piratas son así, no creo que nos den muchos problemas. – dijo Tifa.

- Sólo porque estén ahogados en alcohol no quiere decir que su habilidad con la espada y la pistola no deba ser temida. – dije. – Sea como fuere, los Heartless por sí solos son terribles adversarios que no han de ser subestimados, como se habrán dado cuenta en Agrabah... Pero por ahora, lo que más me tiene consternado es el hecho de que haya una mujer en aquel galeón. Supongo que es un rehén... Claro que, podría equivocarme.

- No lo creo. – el hobbit dijo. – Pero lo que más me consterna a mí es que no hemos visto al dragón en absoluto.

- Quizá es porque no han buscado en todos lados aún. – dijo una voz gentil y grave a nuestras espaldas.

Rápidamente nos dimos la vuelta y nos congelamos en asombro y horror al percatarnos que estábamos justo frente al dragón. Su cuerpo escamoso y verde proyectaba una sombra sobre nosotros, como si fuera otro árbol. Sus alas estaban abiertas, y cada una era tan grande como yo. Tenía garras afiladas en sus cuatro patas las cuales brillaban con la luz de la luna que llegaba a acariciarlas. Pero a pesar de todo ello, no parecía ser una criatura maligna. Sus ojos reflejaban buena voluntad... Justo como Tifa había dicho.

Aunque nuestras bocas estaban abiertas, no salía ni un sonido de ellas. Podía sentir que Merryck era quien más miedo tenía. Todas esas historias que Damián le había contado de pronto lo invadieron y comenzó a temblar ante el mero pensamiento de ser devorado por aquel dragón. Y así pues, el dragón habló.

- ¿Por qué tienen tanto miedo? – preguntó. – No soy su enemigo. Pensé que ya sabrían eso ahora. ¿Qué hay en mí que los aterra tanto?

- Quizá es porque eres un dragón... – Tifa contestó y sonrió. Claramente, comenzaba a perder su miedo. – Pero no importa. Creo en tus palabras y que podemos confiar en ti.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? – farfulló Merryck, temblando.

- Porque, de otro modo, ya nos habría comido. – inquirí.

- Quizá tengas razón. – rió el dragón. – Pero comer criaturas como ustedes no es algo que me guste hacer. En vez de ello, uso hechizos mágicos en contra de mis enemigos. Soy un dragón mago y uno especial en ese campo.

- ¿Así que... no nos va a comer? ¿O ponernos un maleficio, puesto que es un mago? – preguntó Merryck, con miedo en su voz.

- En absoluto. – respondió el dragón. – Lo hubiese hecho su hubiesen estado aliados con los piratas o con los Heartless. Pero su charla me ha revelado otra cosa. – sonrió y caminó a nosotros. Con un suspiro, miró al galeón y añadió: - Parece ser que esos dos les han dicho mucho de lo que ocurre en esta pequeña isla. Sin embargo, no todo les ha sido revelado.

- ¿A qué se refiere? – pregunté.

- He estado aquí unas noches ya, escuchando las conversaciones de los piratas en silencio. Todos ellos, en especial aquellos dos, no saben cuando mantener sus bocas cerradas y he aprendido muchas cosas gracias a sus descuidos. Por ejemplo, sé que tú eres el vampiro llamado Wilheim.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamé. Luego, cubrí mi boca rápidamente con mis manos... mi grito había sido fuerte. Afortunadamente, los dos piratas estaban lo suficientemente ebrios como para no escucharlo. - ¿Cómo es que sabe de mí? ¿Qué clase de cuentos dicen estos piratas?

- Muchos. – dijo el dragón. – Yo sólo sé que la que controla a los Heartless es una mujer malévola llamada Maléfica, y que te quiere muerto. Y esto se debe a que, aparentemente, una de sus más recientes y preciosas marionetas, un jovencito llamado Riku, ha escapado de ella, alegando que tú le habías dicho que le ayudarías a encontrar a su amiga sin prometer nada a cambio, mientras que ella le había pedido raptar a una princesa para servirle. Sin el chico, los planes de Maléfica están arruinados. Te responsabiliza por la partida del muchacho. – pausó, sonrió y agregó: - Como puedes ver, los piratas tienen unas bocazas muy grandes.

- Bueno, pues debo decir que no esperaba que hiciera eso. Me alegra que haya escapado, pese a que no entendió muy bien lo que le dije... esas son buenas nuevas. Creo que ahora sería buena idea preguntarle su nombre, pues no lo sabemos, gentil dragón.

- Y yo no sé el de tus amigos. En cuanto a mí, me llamo Wilgrathnedfredolthx.

- ¿¿Qué, qué, qué?? – Tifa balbuceó. En verdad el nombre del dragón era algo... difícil de aprender.

- Sé que no están acostumbrados a escuchar estos nombres. – rió Wilgrathnedfredolthx. – Pero pueden llamarme Will. Supongo que eso no les dará problemas.

- Yo... sí, supongo que eso es mucho más fácil. – Merryck dijo, tragando saliva. – Mi... mi nombre es Merryck Goldengrass, de la aldea de los Hobbits, la que no está muy lejos del bosque de Fingoth...

- Y yo soy tifa, de Niebleheim. Mucho gusto. – añadió la guerrera.

- Es todo un gusto. Yo vengo de otro reino el cual, supongo, es desconocido para ustedes, la tierra de Yakowleiche.

- No, jamás había oído acerca de ella. – dijo Tifa.

- Eso pensé. Sea como sea, escuchen con cuidado, pues tengo cosas importantes que decirles... Estos piratas los están buscando. Están conscientes de que pueden estar cerca. Las noticias de su victoria sobre el ejército de Heartless en Agrabah (un lugar que yo todavía no conozco) han viajado lejos y han llegado a los oídos del capitán de los piratas. No está de más decir que he escuchado que la mayoría de los mundos que pueden hallarse en el espacio están llenos de Heartless que desean matarlos. Por ello, es mejor que se mantengan ocultos, por ahora.

- Parece que Maléfica en verdad necesitaba a ese chico para algo. De cualquier otra forma, ya hubiera dejado de buscarnos. – Merryck indagó. Me percaté que ya no estaba asustado.

- Estoy de acuerdo. – dije. – Sin embargo, todavía queda una pregunta por responder. Will, ¿sabe quién es la mujer a bordo de la nave? ¿Es otra pirata, un miembro de la tripulación? ¿O es una prisionera?

- Es lo segundo. – Will replicó. – Su nombre es Wendy y representa muchos problemas para los piratas y los Heartless por igual. Pues esta chica es una querida amiga del más atrevido aventurero de esta pequeña isla... Un nombre cuyo nombre es Peter Pan. Pero eso no es todo. Aunque estos estúpidos piratas han hablado demasiado, no lo han dicho todo. Parece que hay otra mujer a bordo. Una jovencita, cuyo nombre es Kairi.

- ¿Kairi? – mascullé. - ¡Esto es muy grave! ¿Riku está al tanto?

- No lo está, hasta donde yo tengo entendido.

- Si los piratas encuentran a Riku y le muestran a Kairi, seguramente volverá a su lado...

- Eso no sería agradable. – murmuró Tifa. - ¿Qué es lo que quieren con ella? ¿Sólo devolvérsela a Riku para poder conservarlo como uno de sus títeres?

- Sus planes no son tan simples. Verán, hay una puerta oscura en otro mundo, Hollow Bastion, la cual es la fuente de todas las sombras, de todos los Heartless. Si esta puerta fuera abierta, temo que los mundos serían infestados por un ejército mayora ningún otro. Mayor a cualquiera de los que yo he visto en mi propia tierra y dichos ejércitos eran temibles. Para poder liberar esta puerta sombría, siete princesas, escogidas por el destino, las Princesas del Corazón, son requeridas. Según he oído, ya han capturado a tres. Una es una pequeña niña llamada Alicia. La otra es una bella princesa de nombre Jasmine, quien viene de Agrabah. Supongo que han oído de ella, pues sus proezas en aquel lugar no han pasado desapercibidas.

- Sí, esa es la princesa que Riku raptó. – Merryck dijo. – La chica que Aladino deseaba ver... Le prometimos a su padre, el Sultán, que la rescataríamos.

- Espero sean capaces de cumplir esa promesa. Sin embargo, ella no está aquí. Ella podrá ser rescatada en Hollow Bastion, junto con Alicia. Kairi, quien es otra Princesa del Corazón, fue hallada aquí y ahora está en la nave. Pronto dejarán este lugar y zarparán hacia Hollow Bastion.

- Hmm... Supongo que no queremos que eso suceda, ¿verdad, chicos? – Tifa dijo. – Tenemos que recuperarla. Si lo logramos, los planes de Maléfica estarán todavía más arruinados y lo que es mejor, Riku se unirá a nosotros.

- Se unirá a nosotros aun cuando no recatemos a Kairi. – dije. – Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrarlo antes que ellos y comentarle estos asuntos importantes.

- Muchísimas gracias, Will, señor, digooo... Dragón... – tartamudeó Merryck e inclinó su cabeza. – Ya veo que no es lo que yo creía, gracias a Dios.

- Estoy consciente de ello. Les digo todo esto porque deseo que los mundos vuelvan a unirse de nuevo. Ansío regresar a mi querida tierra, tal como ustedes. – dijo Will.

- ¡Oye, Will! ¿Qué noticias tienes de los piratas? – preguntó otra voz. Vino desde detrás de los oscuros árboles y no podíamos ver quién había hablado hasta que las sombras dejaron de cubrirlo.

- Ah, ahí estás. – Will dijo y sonrió, echándole un vistazo al hombre ante nosotros. Este último nos miró confundido.

- Ehh... hola. – murmuró.

- Hola. – replicamos.

El hombre era alto y tenía un cuerpo delgado y atlético. Sus brazos eran musculosos y también sus piernas. Tenía cabello largo y oscuro. Tan largo que incluso acariciaba sus muslos cuando el viento soplaba. Parecía ser una cascada oscura, una catarata interminable que desembocaba en la noche sombría. Tenía ojos grises que parecían reflejar gran fuerza y sabiduría. Vestía lo que parecía ser una armadura verde con la forma de un dragón chino, la cual brillaba con la luz de las estrellas. Tenía un inmenso escudo en su brazo con una estrella de cuatro picos dibujada en él.

- Hay algo que olvidé mencionarles. – dijo Will, volviéndose a nosotros. – Cuando desperté en esta isla, me encontré junto a este muchacho, quien ya tenía tiempo de estar aquí. Parece que su amigo fue encontrado por los piratas mientras dormía y ha sido tomado como prisionero. Todavía lo tiene preso y ha pedido mi ayuda y la del aventurero Peter Pan para liberarlo.

- Entonces, ¿eres aliado del tal Peter Pan y de él? – le pregunté. – Qué fortuna. Los Heartless son enemigos poderosos y mientras más ayuda tengamos, mejor. Hola, pues, buen hombre. Mi nombre es Wilheim y ellos son mis amigos, Merryck Goldengrass y Tifa Lockhart.

- Hola. Si Will confía en ustedes lo suficiente como para hablar de mi amigo, entonces yo también confiaré en ustedes. Me llamo Shiryu y soy el caballero de Dragón.

- ¿Dónde habías estado, Shiryu? Creí que los piratas te habían atrapado. – Will dijo.

- No digas eso. Esos debiluchos no pueden dañarme... Estaba con Peter Pan y los niños perdidos. Todavía están ocultándose.

- Ya veo.

- ¿Los niños perdidos? – preguntó Tifa. - ¿Hay otros personajes de los que no nos has hablado todavía, Will?

- No. – rió el dragón. – Son los amigos de Peter Pan. Nos han ayudado muchas veces.

- ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? – intervino Merryck. – Si usted, un dragón, este muchacho, Peter Pan y el resto de los niños no han podido rescatar a su amigo y a las damas, ¿qué podemos aportar nosotros? Es obvio que han tratado, ¿no es así?

- Sí, pero ahora es el momento perfecto. – Shiryu dijo. – Porque sólo los Heartless permanecen en el barco... ¿Son ustedes de quienes los piratas han estado hablando?

- Eso creo, sí. – repliqué.

- Entonces, pueden ayudarnos. – continuó el caballero. – Escuchamos que defendieron a un lugar llamado Agrabah de una horda de Heartless. Podrían ser útiles.

- Sí, pero no lo hicimos solos. – Tifa intervino. – Nuestros amigos nos ayudaron y no están aquí por el momento. Sólo hay dos más, pero eso es todo...

- Con dos debería ser suficiente. – Will dijo.

- Es cierto. – Shiryu añadió. – Si atacamos en el momento indicado, entonces no importa que estemos en desventaja numérica siempre y cuando tengamos más poder. ¡Por favor! ¡Mi amigo Seiya está ahí y también esas dos mujeres! Necesito su ayuda para rescatarlo... ¡Por favor, ayúdenos!

- Está bien. – acordó Tifa. Se volteó hacia nosotros, consultándonos con la mirada, pese a que ya había hablado. Asentimos en silencio y ella dijo: - Pero tendrán que esperarnos. Tenemos que ir por nuestros amigos y no estoy segura de dónde pueden estar... Además, ¿cuánto falta para que amanezca?

- Como unas tres horas... quizá un poco más. – Shiryu dijo.

- Es suficiente tiempo. – dije. – Pero debemos ser rápidos... Antes de hacer esto, debo preguntarles: ¿alguno de ustedes dos ha visto en este lugar a una joven mujer con hermoso cabello castaño que cae cual cascada a sus espaldas adornado por un listón blanco, de cuerpo sublime, piel blanca y preciosos ojos azules?

- No. – ambos replicaron.

- Bueno. – suspiré. – No importa. Iré en busca de Camille y Ryoga antes de que vayan los piratas. Mientras tanto, supongo que ustedes irán a formar a sus tropas.

- ¿Tropas? Ah, los niños. Cierto. – Shiryu dijo.

- Muy bien. Nos veremos aquí en una hora. Debemos actuar rápido, pues el cobijo de la noche nos será útil. Además, si el sol sale de las montañas, estaré perdido.

- Entonces vámonos. – urgió Tifa. – Iremos con Will y Shiryu. Tú ve por Camille y Ryoga.

- Sí. – dije y corrí hacia el bosque, depositando toda mi confianza en los dos seres que acababa de conocer.

_(Cambio de escena)_

No me llevó mucho tiempo encontrar a Ryoga y a Camille vagando por el bosque. Los vi cerca de una cascada de agua clara y negra que caía en un pequeño y tranquilo estanque. Muchos árboles y oscuros y verdes matorrales la rodeaban. No había más sonido que aquel del agua. No había grillos que chirrearan ni búhos que ulularan en la oscuridad.

- ¡Camille! ¡Ryoga! – les llamé.

Se voltearon hacia mí y una expresión de sorpresa se esparció en sus rostros.

- ¡Wilheim! ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Ryoga.

- Creíamos que viajabas al lado de Merryck y Tifa. ¿Te has perdido? – añadió Camille.

- No. La verdad es que los buscaba a ustedes. Hay muchas cosas que hemos descubierto. Parece que la idea de Tifa no fue tan mala después de todo. Encontrar al dragón fue mucho mejor de lo que hubiera soñado. – repliqué.

- ¿Qué noticias nos traes, pues?

Antes de que pudiera contestar la pregunta de la súcuba, Ryoga dejó escapar un grito alarmado. Una pequeña piedra había golpeado su nuca. No estaba herido, pero el súbito ataque lo había tomado desprevenido. Y entonces, una lluvia de pequeñas rocas comenzó a caer sobre nosotros de la nada aparente. Rápidamente corrimos a los árboles cercanos y nos escondimos de la furiosa tormenta.

- ¡Salgan de donde quiera que estén, piratas! ¡Peleen como hombres! – una pequeña voz gritó de pronto. Había sido el alarido de un niño.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡¡No somos piratas!! – Ryoga contestó.

- ¡Sí que lo son! – respondió la voz. - ¡Son gente adulta: son piratas!

- ¡No lo somos!

- ¡Que sí lo son! ¡A que lo son diez veces!

- ¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues no lo somos un millón de veces!

- Que declaración tan poderosa, Ryoga. Digna de uno de los filósofos más grandiosos del mundo. – murmuré, incapaz de contener una carcajada.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- No puedo creer esto. – Camille agregó. - ¿No se dan cuenta que están discutiendo con otro chiquillo? Tales repuestas jamás vendrían de la boca de un adulto.

- ¡Oigan, como que se van callando! – gimió Ryoga.

De pronto, un joven chico apareció sobre nuestras cabezas. De hecho, voló sobre nuestras cabezas. Lo miramos con asombro y en silencio, mientras el resto de los niños, todavía ocultos, gritaba todo tipo de insultos infantiles. Vestía ropas verdes y una capucha con una pluma roja y tenía un rostro alegre y juguetón. El color de su cabello era una mezcla entre rojo y castaño, al igual que sus ojos y me di cuenta de que tenía una pequeña daga, guardada en su funda, en su poder. Cuando nos vio, soltó una risilla y gritó:

- ¡Está bien, niños! ¡No son piratas! ¡Dejen de arrojarles -- Ay! ¡Oigan, les dije que se detuvieran! – añadió, sobando su pierna después de que esa última piedra lo golpeó.

- ¡Lo siento, Peter! – gritó un pequeño niño. Rápidamente salió de los matorrales que lo cubrían a él y al resto de sus amigos. Todos eran chiquillos que vestían disfraces de animales... El que había hablado estaba disfrazado de un conejo amarillo. También había un muchacho grande que vestía un disfraz de oso. Dos gemelos tenían ropas de mapache idénticas, otro más vestía las de un zorrillo y el más alto de todos iba de zorro. – No fue mi intención lastimarte... Pero, ¿estás seguro que no son piratas?

- Claro que no, menso. – el otro muchacho, Peter Pan, asumí, dijo. – Míralos. Además, no hay piratas mujeres que trabajen para el Capitán Garfio. – voló junto a nosotros y al hacerlo, una pequeña hada salió de su capucha. A pesar de que era tan pequeña como Tish, las hadas no se parecían en nada. Ésta tenía ojos azules y ropas verdes y cabello dorado y brillante.

Cuando voló hacia nosotros, me percaté de que sí había algo que ambas haditas tenían en común: a ninguna parecía agradarle mi querida súcuba. Cuando vio a Camille, su cabello dorado cambió a un color rojo y comenzó a volar alrededor de ella furiosamente, como si quisiera proteger al chico de la mirada de mi amiga. Aunque estoy seguro que Camille no deseaba ni tentar a los muchachos...

- ¡Oye, tranquila, Campanita! – regañó Peter Pan. Logró atraparla por las alas y dijo: - Lamento eso. Hola, soy Peter Pan y ellos son mis amigos, los muchachos perdidos. Aparecieron aquí, ¿cierto? Digo, después de que un agujero negro los tragó o algo así... ¿no? Al menos eso fue lo que les pasó a los otros.

- Efectivamente, nos engulló un agujero negro. – Camille dijo. – Pero no despertamos aquí.

- ¿Ah, no? – preguntó Peter.

- ¿Lo ves? ¡También son piratas! – gritó el chiquillo con disfraz de oso. Giró su arma – un garrote – en el aire y gritó: - ¡Vamos a darles!

- ¡Oye! ¿Qué no me escuchaste? – Peter gritó. - ¡Que no son piratas! Los piratas no tienen mujeres a bordo de su barco, a menos que sean rehenes.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué hay de la mujer que vimos el otro día, mientras nos ocultábamos en la orilla? La que iba vestida de negro y traía un báculo. ¿Qué me dices de ella? – arguyó el chico vestido de zorro.

Peter estaba por contestar algo, pero entonces guardó silencio. Se mantuvo pensativo por unos momentos y luego, lentamente se volteó hacia nosotros y preguntó en voz muy baja:

- Ustedes no son piratas, ¿verdad?

- Que no lo somos. – insistió Ryoga.

- Ah, parece que el tiempo está de nuestro lado esta noche. – dijo la voz de Will de pronto. El dragón hechicero, Tifa, Merryck y Shiryu aparecieron en lo alto de la cascada; estaban mirándonos. Nos volteamos hacia ellos y el dragón añadió: - Peter, veo que tú y los muchachos perdidos han conocido a nuestros nuevos amigos. Estos hombres van a ayudarnos a rescatar a tu amiga Wendy, a la chica llamada Kairi y al amigo de Shiryu, Seiya.

- Ehh... Wilheim... ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – preguntó Ryoga en un susurro.

- Como ya te dije, encontramos al dragón. – repliqué. – Y aprendimos muchas cosas importantes.

- Entonces así está la situación, ¿eh? – Peter dijo y sonrió, aunque la pequeña hada, Campanita, no parecía muy emocionada con la idea de rescatar a Wendy. Obviamente era demasiado celosa... - ¿Lo ven, chicos? Les dije que no eran piratas.

- Bueno, pudieron haberlo sido. – dijo el chico-oso y cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho.

- ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? – preguntó Peter Pan.

- En una nave Gummi. – Merryck gritó desde la cascada. – Verás, es un medio de transporte muy peculiar que...

- Déjalo para después, Merryck. – interrumpió Tifa. - ¿Por qué no nos vamos de una vez? Faltan sólo dos horas y media antes de amanecer y no queremos que nos agarre. ¿Cierto, Wilheim?

- Absolutamente. – acordé. – Vamos, pues. Confío en que los muchachos sepan pelear. De otra forma, será inútil llevarlos con nosotros.

- ¡Oye, cuidado, viejo! – me dijo uno de los niños. – Somos más fuertes de lo que crees.

- Hazle caso. – Will dijo. – Por ahora, andando. No queda mucho tiempo y los piratas podrían regresar a su barco en cualquier momento.

_(Cambio de escena)_

- Oigan, muchachos, ¿alguno de ustedes ha volado por los cielos? – Peter Pan preguntó, volando frente a nosotros y estirando sus brazos. – Es la onda. Y también es muy útil. ¿Por qué no lo intentan?

- Sí, como si eso pudiera pasar. – rió Tifa.

- ¡Hablo en serio! – dijo Peter. – Y es fácil.

- Sugiero que aprendan a volar. – intervino Will. – Especialmente debido a que necesitaremos usar dicha habilidad al terminar nuestra redada. No quiero tomar riesgos con los Heartless y creo que una rápida retirada será lo mejor que podemos hacer luego de que hayamos rescatado a las mujeres y al amigo de Shiryu.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Shiryu? – preguntó Peter. - ¿Quieres volar ya? ¿O después?

- Dejaré que Campanita descanse por ahora. Será mejor reservar su polvo hasta que estemos cerca del barco de los piratas. – contestó el caballero.

- Está bien. Tú te lo pierdes. – El chico rió y comenzó a volar a nuestro alrededor una y otra vez.

- ¿Cómo es que aprendiste a volar? No veo alas saliendo de su espalda, señor Pan y no siento ninguna corriente de viento que sea lo bastante fuerte como para elevar a cualquiera del suelo... – dijo Merryck.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? Realmente no sé cómo pasó... He sido capaz de volar hasta donde recuerdo. – Peter replicó. – Pero tú y el resto de tus amigos necesitan un empujoncito. Pero funciona. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es echarles un poco de polvo de hada. Campanita se encargará de eso. – murmuró, dándole un vistazo a su pequeña amiga hada. Ella se encogió de hombros y suspiró con indiferencia. – Entonces, tendrán que pensar un pensamiento feliz.

- ¿Y ya? – Ryoga dijo. – Suena bastante fácil. Pero, el efecto es temporal, ¿cierto?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Peter.

- Sí, sí se acaban luego de un rato. – replicó Shiryu.

- Ah... Bueno, de cualquier modo, no parece muy difícil. – dijo Ryoga y sonrió.

- De eso no estoy completamente seguro. Al menos no en lo último. No creo que sea capaz de concebir un pensamiento feliz bajo estas condiciones... – musité.

- Vaya, parece que el vaso está medio vacío, ¿eh? – dijo uno de los niños perdidos en voz baja.

- Tiene razón, Wilheim. – Camille añadió. – Estoy seguro que el pensar en tu querida Ukyo no te traerá problemas.

- Cuando pienso en ella, sólo sé que no está a mi lado. Eso no me hace feliz en lo más mínimo.

- Entonces intenta pensar algún momento feliz con ella. – sugirió Will. – No creo que pueda ser tan difícil. Si en verdad amas a la mujer de la cual hablas, tú y ella habrán compartido momentos felices. Recuérdalos y resolverás este problema. Después de todo, me parece increíble que un muchacho tan inteligente no pueda llevar a cabo tan simple tarea.

- Está bien. Lo intentaré... Pero no sé si podré volar. – suspiré.

- Tienes que hacerlo. Todos tenemos que hacerlo, con tal de escapar hacia un lugar seguro. – Shiryu dijo.

- En tal caso, utilizaré las oscuras alas del murciélago o las poderosas alas de la gárgola.

- Inténtalo, Wilheim. – dijo Tifa. – No seas tan terco.

- Ahí está el barco de los piratas. – susurró Peter Pan. Nos indicó que lo siguiéramos en silencio y desenfundó su pequeña, pero afilada daga. – Muy bien. Entonces, ¿van a intentarlo o no, muchachos?

- Por mi parte, no necesito polvo de hadas para que el aire me lleve consigo. – Camille susurró y al terminar de decir esto, un par de alas oscuras emergió de su espalda, casi idéntico al que Morrigan poseía.

- ¡Genial, eso está de lujo! – dijo uno de los niños, con una risilla.

- ¡Yo quiero intentarlo! A pesar de que admito que las alturas no me emocionan del todo. – Merryck intervino.

- Bueno, aquí va. Tengan pensamientos felices, muchachos. – Peter dijo, tomando a la hadita y sacudiéndola con gentileza. De su cuerpo, un polvo mágico y dorado salió y cayó sobre nosotros. Aun cuando el polvo en sí mismo era bello y místico, no me sentí diferente cuando tocó mi piel. Supongo que se debía a que no podía hallar un pensamiento feliz en mi cabeza... – Bueno, ¡adelante! ¡Piensen algo! – Peter insistió.

- De acuerdo... – musitaron el resto de mis amigos y cerraron sus ojos.

De pronto, empezaron a levitar. Tifa fue la primera. Dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa y luego estalló en carcajadas, volando alrededor nuestro. Merryck fue el siguiente. Al principio, parecía muy asustado. Pero después de unos instantes, se acostumbró a la sensación y sonrió. Ryoga y Shiryu entonces empezaron a volar también. En cuanto a mí, mis pies no abandonaron el suelo. Mientras el resto de mis amigos ya se divertía en el aire, yo todavía no podía levitar. Simplemente no podía hallar un pensamiento feliz.

- ¡Wilheim, vamos! – todos dijeron. Respiré profundamente y traté con más fuerza. Pero me era imposible pensar en algo alegre.

O al menos eso pensé. Pues cuando los niños perdidos comenzaron a volar también, vi cómo comenzaron a chocar contra mis compañeros. La cabeza de Merryck fue golpeada por el pequeño chico disfrazado de oso y cuando esto ocurrió, éste se volteó hacia él con furia y dijo:

- ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! ¡Fuera de mi camino!

- ¡¿Qué dices?! En caso de que no lo hayas notado, muchacho, soy muy nuevo en esto. ¡Deja de molestarme! – replicó Merryck.

Continuaron peleando y también el resto de mis amigos, excepto Shiryu. Tales discusiones infantiles finalmente ganaron mi corazón y estallé en carcajadas. Y al hacer esto, sentí como mis pies dejaron el suelo.

- ¡Oh! – grité, sorprendido.

-¡Eso es! – Peter gritó. – Ya que todos están volando, es hora de ir a darle una visita al capitán Garfio.

Y así fue que, luego de que Will, Shiryu y Camille tranquilizaron a mis amigos y a los muchachos perdidos, silenciosamente volamos desde la costa hacia el barco. El mar tranquilo nos ayudó a aproximarnos con sigilo. No había olas fuertes chocando contra la nave y todo estaba en paz. Todo lo que podía escucharse era el cantar – es decir, gritos cacofónicos – de los piratas borrachos.

- "¡Yo-jo, yo-jo, a pirate's life for me!" – intentaron cantar.

Nos arrastramos por un lado de la nave y la abordamos. Los piratas no nos vieron. Ni siquiera cuando caminamos hacia ellos y los capturamos a traición. Shiryu y yo cubrimos sus bocas con nuestras manos y todo lo que pudieron hacer fue emitir un grito sofocado al vernos.

- Hola, muchachos. – dijo Peter, con una risilla. – Venimos por las chicas y por el otro tipo. Espero que no les moleste. ¡Buenas noches! – añadió y golpeó sus cabezas con una bala de cañón. En vez de gritar en agonía, los piratas cayeron en un sueño profundo y comenzaron a roncar tan pronto cerraron los ojos.

- Piratas... – musitó el niño vestido de zorro, con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

Pero había cantado victoria muy pronto. Todos lo habíamos hecho. Pues tan pronto los dos "guardias" quedaron inconscientes, empezaron a salir sombras de Heartless del suelo. Miramos a nuestros nuevos enemigos con horror. Esta vez, el ejército era uno diferente y más feroz, aunque no tan enorme.

Había muchos heartless que parecían ser piratas malignos. No como los que acabábamos de derrotar. Estos parecían ser mucho más habilidosos con sus espadas. Había otros que poseían un par de alas y cuerpos fuertes: justo el tipo de maldad necesitada para contraatacar nuestra "estrategia perfecta". Y eso no era todo, pues también había muchos barcos voladores que habían aparecido del cielo oscuro y que poseían cañones terribles y enormes cuchillas afiladas a bordo. La situación era mucho peor de lo que cualquiera de nosotros pudiera haber pensado. Incluso Will, el dragón hechicero, pareció muy perturbado cuando tal ejército apareció de la nada.

Pero ninguno de mis amigos se dio por vencido. Camille, Ryoga, Tifa y yo comenzamos a pelear tan brava y habilidosamente como siempre lo hacíamos, mientras Merryck se valió de su tamaño para escabullirse debajo de sus oponentes para atacarlos por la retaguardia. Los muchachos perdidos pelearon juntos y no fueron atacados por muchos oponentes, afortunadamente, pues no eran guerreros diestros. Más bien, Peter los defendía. Él, por otro lado, era un fuerte peleador. Agitó su daga una y otra vez y voló como un halcón letal alrededor de sus enemigos. Nunca supieron en dónde se encontraba hasta que los atravesaba con su arma. Will comenzó a conjurar todo tipo de hechizos sobre sus enemigos, desde simples conjuros de fuego hasta terribles tormentas de hielo y relámpagos. Era en verdad un magnífico hechicero. Y lo que era más, le era posible invocar hechizos de curación. Cuando alguien estaba herido, su herida rápidamente desaparecía bajo las palabras del dragón. Y cuando sus oponentes no le daban la oportunidad de conjurar algún encantamiento, agitaba una de sus grandes garras y derrotaba a cualquier adversario que se atreviera a acercársele. Shiryu era fácilmente el más fuerte guerrero en el campo de batalla. Inclusive más fuerte que Camille y eso es mucho decir. Con cada golpe que arrojaba, una fuerte corriente de viento mágico salía disparada de sus brazos y aniquilaba a todo Heartless que se hallara frente a él.

- ¡La Cólera del Dragón! – gritó, una y otra vez, y sus enemigos cayeron ante su alarido.

Pero pese a nuestra gran furia, los Heartless siguieron atacándonos y comenzamos a perder fuerzas.

Shiryu de pronto miró a la cabina principal y halló la puerta abierta. Entonces entró en ella tan rápida como le fue posible. No perdí más tiempo y lo seguí junto con Camille, mientras los demás hacían su mejor esfuerzo para mantener a los Heartless ocupados.

- ¡Seiya! ¡Seiya! – llamó una y otra vez.

Buscamos a este hombre por algunos momentos. Y su respuesta al llamado de Shiryu fue un grito propio, seguido por una lluvia de olas de energía las cuales destruyeron otra puerta.

- ¡Meteoro de Pegaso! – gritó y entonces salió por la pared derribada. A diferencia del caballero de dragón, no vestía armadura y estaba en muy mala condición. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas y sus ojos cafés veían a su amigo débilmente. Tenía cabello castaño oscuro y el tono de su piel era algo prieto y tenía una agotada sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Claramente, los piratas y los Heartless no lo habían alimentado desde hacía días. Dejó escapar un suspiro y añadió en un murmullo que apenas llegó a nuestros oídos: - Me da gusto verte de nuevo, Shiryu...

- ¡Seiya! – Shiryu gritó y sostuvo a su amigo antes de que cayera al suelo. – Está vivo. – dijo, después de escuchar los latidos de su débil corazón. - ¡Seiya, no te des por vencido!

- ¿Quizás podríamos dejar las efusividades para después? – sugirió Camille, mientras que una horda de Heartless marchaba por el pasillo del barco y se disponía a atacarnos.

- ¡Socorro! ¡Quien sea! – llamó una voz femenina desde el mismo cuarto que había aprisionado el cuerpo de Seiya.

- ¿Qué? – musitó Shiryu y corrió hacia donde estaba la mujer. Aunque Camille y yo combatíamos fieramente a los Heartless, manteniéndolos a raya, pude escuchar su conversación. - ¿Estás bien, chiquilla?

- Sí... gracias por rescatarnos. – replicó ella. – Mi nombre es Wendy. Por favor, ¡sáquenos de este horrendo barco!

- ¿No hay otra muchacha contigo?

- Sí había... pero una sombra con la forma de un muchacho de pronto salió de una de las paredes y se la llevó.

- ¡Maldición! – exclamé y arrojé un fuerte golpe con Renamark. El fuego de la espada consumió a todos nuestros enemigos y hubo un momento de silencio.

Entonces, Shiryu salió del cuarto, sujetando el brazo de la chica. Era tan alta como Peter Pan y vestía pijama azul. Sus ojos eran tan azules como bellos zafiros y el color de su cabello era un castaño oscuro. Tenía una expresión de miedo en su rostro. No podía culparla.

- La otra chica se ha ido. – Shiryu dijo.

- Ya escuchamos. – Camille replicó mientras sus alas se convertían en suaves agujas y cargaron el cuerpo del caballero caído. – No podemos hacer nada más aquí. Debemos marcharnos de inmediato.

- Enfatizo en que sea ahora... – musité al ver una horda de nuevos Heartless salir de las paredes, el suelo y el techo.

- ¡Santo cielo! – gritó Wendy y se aferró del brazo de Shiryu.

- ¡¡Vamos!! – gritó el caballero de dragón y todos comenzamos a correr detrás de él conforme se abría paso al camarote principal del barco.

Y cuando finalmente dejamos esta cabina detrás de nosotros, vimos a todos nuestros amigos de nueva cuenta. No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían. Aunque el ejército de Heartless se había vuelto una sombra inmensa, nuestros compañeros seguían peleando fieramente y parecían tan sólo un poco cansados. Supuse que todo esto se debía a Will, quien constantemente seguía conjurando hechizos de curación sobre el resto de nuestros amigos. De no haber sido por el dragón, nuestros compañeros seguramente ya hubieran muerto.

Pero nuestra suerte se estaba acabando. Tuvimos que dejar la nave a menos que deseáramos ser engullidos por la horrible oscuridad.

- ¡¡Wendy!! – Peter gritó al verla.

- ¡¡Peter!! ¡Has venido a rescatarme!

- ¡Claro! ¡Andando! – gritó, sujetándola de la cintura y volando lejos.

No perdimos tiempo e hicimos como él. Will y Camille agitaron sus alas y volaron tan rápidamente como el viento, con los niños perdidos siguiéndolos de cerca. El resto de nosotros, sin embargo, éramos... "nuevos" en esto de volar, por así decirlo y no fuimos tan rápidos como nuestros amigos. Sí abandonamos el barco pero, desafortunadamente, los Heartless no nos dejaron escapar tan fácilmente. Un sonido tan terrible como el rugido de un león hambriento escapó de uno de los cañones del barco y me golpeó en la espalda. Por suerte, mi cuerpo fue fuerte y logré soportar el golpe. Pero me fue imposible volar más. Con un grito lleno de dolor, caí al suelo y otra bala de cañón surcó el cielo. Ésta golpeó a Tifa y cayó justo a mi lado. El resto de nuestros amigos lograron escapar pero nosotros nos quedamos atrás. Dejé escapar un último aliento antes de caer inconsciente.

_(Cambio de escena)_

- Así que ya has despertado. Empezaba a creer que habías muerto.

Abrí mis ojos al escuchar esta voz extraña y desconocida y miré a mi alrededor. Tifa todavía estaba inconsciente y yacía a mi lado. Pero ya no estábamos en la costa. Me di cuenta de que estábamos dentro de una pequeña cueva que la cascada que habíamos visto cuando vimos a Peter Pan y a los niños perdidos por primera vez escondía. Dejé escapar un bajo gruñido y froté mi espalda. Aun cuando ya no estaba herida, todavía sentía dolor. Levanté mi cabeza y miré al hombre que nos había salvado.

- ¿Qué...? Gracias. – logré decir.

- Por supuesto. – dijo con voz grave y sonrió.

- Creí que moriríamos.

- Y así hubiera sido. Si no los hubiera salvado, tú y tu hermosa amiga hubieran muerto... – pausó y estudió a Tifa. – Es tan linda. Muy, muy linda. – murmuró y noté algo de malicia en su voz. Esto, como se podrán imaginar, me provocó un escalofrío.

El hombre era alto y vestía una gabardina negra. Tenía botas y guantes negros y vestía dos hombreras grises. Una delgada, pero increíblemente larga espada colgaba de su cintura y su cuerpo era delgado y atlético. Tenía largo cabello plateado, el cual brillaba con el sol. Parecía tan sólo unos años mayor que mi amiga inconsciente. Y tenía ojos verdes y profundos. Ojos malvados. Y una sonrisa ruin. Podía sentir mucha maldad emanando de este ser. Pero no podía atacarlo, pues estaba débil y también podía sentir un enorme poder el cual no tenía comparación. Y a pesar de que sentía todo esto, él había salvado nuestras vidas...

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – le pregunté, en voz baja y le miré sin parpadear.

- Sephiroth. Mi nombre es Sephiroth. – replicó y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.


	16. Capítulo 15: El gran rey del mal

¿Qué tal, muchachos?

Les pido una gran disculpa por haberme retrasado tanto con la historia. Sucede que he estado concentrándome más en escribir la secuela que en la traducción, pero voy a procurar que eso cambie y así seguir publicando esta historia lo más posible.

Espero que disfruten el capítulo (si es que todavía hay alguien leyendo esto).

¡Nos vemos!

_Capítulo Quince: El gran rey del mal_

Desperté al sonido de una puerta crujiente. Todo yacía en sombras. Apenas podía abrir mis ojos y mi cabeza, brazos y piernas me dolían terriblemente. Para mí, parecía que una maldición había sido impuesta en mi sangre y con cada latido que daba mi corazón, todo mi cuerpo me dolía como si mi interior estuviera en llamas.

La batalla había sido desastrosa. La primera cosa que habíamos visto subir por las escaleras que llevaban al tranquilo lugar dónde habíamos encontrado a Arquímedes había sido un horrible guerrero con forma de lagarto, armado con espada y escudos. Detrás de él, vino un horroroso cerdo, tan grande y musculoso como el hombre-oso mismo, armado con una alabarda. Después de él, vino un ejército de otros similares a él y al lagarto y más criaturas terribles. No había hacia donde correr. No podíamos hacer nada mas que luchar contra ellos. Al principio, los hechizos de Donald, los puños de Akane y mi espátula resultaron ser muy peligrosos para nuestros oponentes. Cayeron ante nuestros furiosos ataques y no se levantaron. Pero fueron demasiados y nuestras fuerzas comenzaron a desvanecerse. Fue Akane quien cayó primero. Un terrible golpe en su nuca la mandó volando hacia el aire y luego cayó en el suelo. Entonces, Donald fue derrotado por una tremenda patada proveniente de un hombre lagarto. Finalmente, uno de esos puercos me quitó mi espátula y me lastimó la pierna con la punta de su alabarda. La herida fue profunda y yo caí sobre mis rodillas, aullando de dolor y entonces esperé a que mil espadas perforaran mi cuerpo. No fueron cuchillos, sino pies y puños los que cayeron sobre mí y me golpearon hasta dejarme inconsciente.

Ahora, estaba medio muerta en un cuarto oscuro, iluminado solamente por un pequeño haz de luz que se vertía por una puerta abierta. Estaba terriblemente herida y cortada y no podía hacer mas que preguntarme qué habría sido de mis amigos. Traté de hablar, pero al abrir mi boca, no pude cerrarla de nuevo. Ni siquiera me molesté en mover mi cuerpo, pues sentía como mis muñecas y tobillos estaban encadenados a la pared detrás de mí. Utilicé las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban para levantar mi cabeza y mirar al hombre que acababa de entrar al cuarto. Tan sólo lo vi por un instante y luego, la puerta se cerró y todo fue cubierto por las sombras una vez más. Pero entonces, el cuarto – el calabozo – fue iluminado por las flamas de cinco antorchas que cobraron vida.

Ahí estaba. Un hombre musculoso y alto con ojos malignos. Vestía un traje oscuro y una capa blanca. Tenía grandes puños amenazadores y su piel tenía un color oscuro rojizo. Sus ojos eran rojos y macabros y tenía una nariz larga. Y en su frente, había lo que parecía ser un orbe amarillento. Temblé de miedo al ver su sonrisa maléfica...

Fue entonces cuando me percaté de que no estaba sola con él, pues no me miraba a mí. Junto a mí, estaban Akane y Donald. Todavía estaban con vida, pero estaban tan malheridos como yo. No los miraba a ellos, sin embargo. Al lado de Akane, yacía un hombre muy grande. También estaba encadenado a la pared. No parecía estar golpeado, pero sí tenía un aspecto débil. Vestía una camisa azul y un par de jeans azules. Su cuerpo era fuerte y musculoso como el de Ryu. Tenía cabello dorado y ojos cafés y cejas pobladas. Se le podría describir como un león cansado que había sido derrotado en batalla. Pero el hombre malvado no lo miraba a él tampoco.

Miraba a una joven mujer, cuya belleza podía ser comparada a la de la una heroína de un cuento de hadas. Era la única que no estaba encadenada a la pared. Vestía un hermoso vestido rosa y tenía varios adornos dorados, dignos de una princesa legendaria. Tenía un cuerpo delgado y envidiable y piel pálida. Tenía largas orejas puntiagudas y ojos azules. Su rostro parecía estar lleno de miedo, desesperación y tristeza. Y en su vestido, noté la misma marca triangular que habíamos visto en el bosque. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa...

La mujer miró al hombre primero y luego a su alrededor, hallándonos. Su preocupación creció y dijo, con voz temblorosa:

- ¡Ganondorf, monstruo malvado! ¿Quiénes son estas gentes? ¿Qué les piensas hacer, demonio?

- Lo que pienso hacerle a tu héroe cuando lo encuentre. – replicó con una voz oscura y resonante. – A menos que me digas en dónde se encuentra, claro está.

- ¿A esto te has rebajado, diablo? ¿Rehenes? – dijo la voz y en su voz hubo miedo y furia.

- ¡¿Rebajado?! – replicó el hombre, soltando una carcajada. - ¿De qué estás hablando? Deberías saber mejor que nadie que el fin justifica los medios. – pausó por un momento y luego continuó. – Este fue hallado en las afueras de mi torre. Parecía estar dormido, así que lo capturamos rápidamente. – señaló al otro hombre y luego caminó hacia nosotros y añadió: - Y estos tres fueron hallados por mi ejército. Estaban registrando la Llanura Sagrada del Bosque, en busca de tu héroe. Nos causó muchos problemas y no volveré a subestimarlo. Pero en su lugar, hallaron a estas tres pequeñas ratas. Dieron una buena batalla, según me dicen. Pero al final, los atraparon. – finalmente se detuvo frente a ella y concluyó diciendo: - Tú decidirás sus destinos, princesa Zelda. Para salvarlo, dime dónde está el muchacho. Haz eso y les perdonaré sus vidas.

- ¡Eres un monstruo! – contestó, olvidando su temor.

- ¡Silencio! – rugió él y golpeó su rostro. Ella cubrió su mejilla y dejó escapar un sollozo.

- ¡Maldito seas! ¡¡Hijo de perra!! – gritó el hombre que estaba junto Akane. - ¡Nadie le hace eso a una mujer y se sale con la suya! ¡Desencadéname y enfréntame como un hombre, bastardo!

- Eres muy agresivo. – refunfuñó Ganondorf. Entonces, fue junto a él y golpeó su rostro con un puño cargado de rabia. El hombre gruñó de dolor y Zelda emitió un grito de incredulidad.

El hombre solamente alzó su rostro y miró al enemigo con furia. Escupió sangre y su ira creció.

- Y eres resistente, también. – añadió Ganondorf. – Veamos cuánto dolor puedes soportar.

- ¡No, Ganondorf! ¡Por favor, no lo hagas! – suplicó Zelda.

- ¡Entonces habla! – gritó el maldito y pateó la rodilla del hombre. Éste emitió un grito sofocado y se sacudió en sus cadenas.

- ¡Por favor, no! ¡No sé en dónde está! – declaró la princesa.

- ¡¡Mientes!! ¡Habla! ¡Habla! – rugió el enemigo y pateó al hombre repetidamente. Pronto, comenzó a aullar de dolor y sujetó sus cadenas como si quisiera hacer con eso que sus heridas desaparecieran.

- ¡¡Basta!! ¡¡Basta!!

- ¡Ya está bien! ¡Déjalo en paz! – gritamos Donald, Akane y yo. Pero mientras más gritábamos, más fuertes se volvían sus ataques.

Pronto, la princesa comenzó a llorar y cubrió su rostro con manos temblorosas.

- Basta... por favor... – rogó, mientras el resto de nosotros veía como la pierna del hombre se había roto en dos. Mordía su labio superior y mantenía sus lágrimas para sí mismo. Sin embargo, estaba por estallar en un llanto iracundo.

Ganondorf dejó de torturarlo al percatarse de que Zelda lloraba y caminó hacia su lado.

- Dime en dónde está. – repitió.

- No lo sé...

- ¿Y si lo supieras? ¿Hablarías?

Y de repente, dejó de llorar y descubrió su cara. Todavía corrían lágrimas por sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero no sollozaba más. Se mantuvo callada por unos momentos y luego respondió:

- Sí. Sí te lo diría. Pues sé que la espada de Link es demasiado fuerte para ti. Sin duda te derrotaría. Te diría en dónde se encuentra... Para que pudiera eliminarte.

- Qué ingenua eres, princesa. – rió Ganondorf. – Sin embargo, te creo. Muy bien, pues. Estos prisioneros permanecerán a tu lado hasta que encuentre a esa rata. Verás, soy muy generoso. Sé que algo de compañía te hará bien.

Y así, se dirigió a la puerta. Ninguno de nosotros se atrevió a decir palabra acerca de Link. No queríamos que supiera que nosotros lo conocíamos y que teníamos una vaga idea de dónde se encontraba. Seguramente hubiera empeorado las cosas... Cerró la puerta detrás de él y nos dejó solos. Aún así, las antorchas ardían brillantemente. Nadie dijo nadie por unos instantes. Finalmente, el hombre dejó escapar un largo y bajo gruñido y se sacudió en sus cadenas.

- ¡Cuánto lo siento! – exclamó la princesa Zelda y corrió a su lado. Comenzó a llorar de nuevo al colocar sus manos sobre su rodilla destrozada. – L... Lamento tanto esto... Lo siento tanto... Por favor, perdóname...

- Oye, no es tu culpa. – replicó con voz débil y forzó una sonrisa en su rostro- No te preocupes. No es tan grave como parece... – suspiró y añadió: - Si tan sólo pudiera librarme de estas cadenas... Entonces, ese bastardo se las vería conmigo.

- No, no comprendes. – Zelda sollozó. – Ese hombre es muy poderoso... Sólo hay uno que puede derrotarlo y no se encuentra aquí... Maldito sea.

- ¿Hablas de ese sujeto, Link? ¿Por qué está tan obsesionado en encontrarlo?

- Porque él es el portador de la Trifuerza del Valor. Porque con él, el triángulo sagrado estará completo otra vez y los deseos de aquel que lo toque se harán realidad. Porque si lo vence, el mundo será consumido por la magia del malvado brujo y de sus pútridos pensamientos...

- ¿Y dónde está él?

- No lo sé... Fue hace algún tiempo. Lo vi frente a mí... Y entonces, hubo un inmenso y lúgubre hoyo negro devoró todo. Yo caí en un profundo sueño y cuando desperté ya estaba dentro de esta prisión. No sé qué pasó entonces y, aun cuando les pido a las diosas su ayuda para resolver este acertijo, todo esto es un misterio para mí...

- Es todo culpa de los Heartless... – Donald interrumpió.

- ¿Qué? – musitaron Zelda y el hombre, volteándose hacia él.

Así pues, Akane, Donald y yo decidimos explicarles todo. Les comentamos cómo fue que Akane, Ran-Chan y yo despertamos en el Pueblo Traverse, les hablamos acerca de Sora, los Heartless y nuestro encuentro con Link, lo cual sorprendió a Zelda. Bueno, ¿cómo culparla? De cualquier manera, luego de una larga charla, Akane finalmente concluyó:

- Y eso fue lo que ocurrió. Link creyó que quizás Ganondorf podría estar detrás de todo esto, pero no lo sabemos con certeza.

- No puede ser. – aseguró Zelda. – La última vez que él y Link se enfrentaron, estaban a punto de librar una fiera batalla. Dudo que Ganondorf hubiera hecho eso en aquel entonces. Tan sólo lastimó sus planes malévolos...

- ¿Y dónde están los tipos de los que están hablando? ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó el hombre. - ¿Por qué no vinieron a ayudarles?

- No llegaron a tiempo a dónde estábamos, me imagino... – musité.

- Hay muchos de ellos. – Akane dijo. – Están Ranma, Goofy, Sora, Link... un elfo llamado Damián; una hechicera llamada Aeris; un hombre muy fuerte llamado Ryu...

- ¡¿Ryu?! – interrumpió el hombre y todos notamos perplejidad en su rostro y su voz. - ¡¿Ryu está con ustedes?! ¡Quién lo diría!

- ¿Lo conoces? – preguntó Donald.

- ¿Conocerlo? ¡Entrenamos juntos en el mismo dojo por más de diez años, en Japón!

- ¡Tú eres de quien siempre está hablando! – exclamé. - ¡Tú eres Ken Masters!

- ¡Así es! – dijo, riendo. – Ni más ni menos... – pero entonces, dejó de sonreír y masculló: - Si tan sólo estuviera aquí, nos ayudaría a salir de este desastre. De hecho, jamás he considerado a Ryu como un rescatador... Pero supongo que el dicho tiene la razón: siempre hay una primera vez.

- Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer para salir de aquí. – dije. – Temo que, la próxima vez que venga Ganondorf, no tengamos tanta suerte...

- Donald, ¿no puedes usar tus poderes mágicos para curarnos? – preguntó Akane.

- ¡Cómo crees! Sigo muy débil. – se quejó el pato.

- Debemos de pensar en algo... – susurró Zelda para sí. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar de lado a lado. Ya había dejado de llorar y ahora trataba con desesperación de pensar en un loco plan para sacarnos de ahí. – Si tan sólo pudiera utilizar mis propios poderes mágicos para alejarlos de este lugar... Pero Ganondorf ha encontrado un modo para sellar mis poderes. Si no fuera así, ya hubiese invocado el Viento de Farore... Seguramente Ella nos ayudaría a escapar de este horrendo sitio.

- Sí, pero ese no es el caso, princesa. – dijo Ken y uso su pierna sana para levantarse del suelo. – No puedo destruir estas cadenas... Son demasiado resistentes. Parece que el bastardo les puso un hechizo. No sé qué más podamos hacer sino esperar que sus amigos vengan a rescatarnos. – añadió, mirándonos.

- El ejército de Ganondorf es demasiado numeroso. – repliqué. – No creo que sean lo suficientemente fuertes como para atravesarlo...

- Pero Link puede... – Zelda intervino. – Pues Link sostiene el Filo de la Ruina del Mal. Esa espada corta las fuerzas malvadas de Ganondorf cual hacha que corta madera.

- Sí, pero no sabemos dónde está. – dijo Donald. - ¿Se te olvidó?

- Oh... es cierto. – suspiró y se sentó conforme la desesperación llenaba su rostro de nuevo. Y luego, permanecimos en silencio por largo tiempo.

_(Cambio de escena)_

La puerta del calabozo volvió a abrirse. Las luces turbias fueron apagadas por el viento proveniente de afuera y todo se oscureció. Pero sólo por un momento, pues entonces, Ganondorf volvió a encender las antorchas. Sus flamas iluminaron su rostro malvado y no se veía muy contento. Y eso era algo que me llenaba de miedo...

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – preguntó Zelda. Aunque estaba furiosa con él, no reveló ira en su voz. Supongo que no deseaba ponernos en peligro. Sin embargo, no logró nada, como verán más adelante...

- Parece que Link ya no es mi único problema, princesa, y me gustaría saber quienes son tus nuevos amigos. – replicó con aliento sombrío.

- ¿A qué te refieres? No tengo más amigos que los que tienes aprisionados a mi lado.

- Estoy hablando de esas criaturas que han estado atacando mi castillo. – explicó. – Las que tienen un corazón roto grabado en sus ropas, armaduras y pieles. Yo sé que son guerreros tuyos, princesa. Después de todo, tu corazón también está roto, pues tu héroe no está en Hyrule.

- Sé que vendrá. –Zelda respondió y sus ojos brillaron con rabia. – Esos monstruos no son míos. Jamás invocaría tales criaturas.

- Sabes lo que son, ¿no es así? ¡Entonces, habla!

- Son los Heartless. – intervine. – Han estado apareciendo por todos los mundos y atacan a aquellos que estén cerca, quien quiera que sean. No tienen nada que ver con ella.

Ganondorf volteó a verme y sentí su fría mirada. Había tanta maldad en sus ojos que cuando me vio, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Caminó hacia mí y se mantuvo quieto. Mi explicación no había satisfecho su curiosidad y sabía que quería más. Pero tenía miedo de hablarle y no dije palabra alguna.

- ¿Todos los mundos? – preguntó, al fin. – Más vale que comiences a decir cosas que tengan sentido, niña.

- Ojala pudiera. – repliqué y luego añadí, sorprendiéndome a mí misma: - Sólo sé que son seres malévolos. De hecho, creímos que tú serías su líder.

Cometí un grave error. Debí de haberme callado la boca. Pero tuve que hablar. Y como respuesta, el Gran Rey del Mal me golpeó en la quijada. Nadie me había golpeado tan fuerte como él jamás. Sentí cómo mi mundo se sacudió de arriba abajo, como si un temblor lo atacara y sentí un tremendo dolor recorrer todo mi rostro. Escuché un leve silbido por un par de segundos, seguido de un grito de Zelda, jadeos sorprendidos de mis amigos y la boca de pirata de Ken.

Y así sin más, mi miedo se desvaneció y fue reemplazado por ira. No, era más que ira. Era odio. Jamás había odiado a nadie antes, mas que a Magnus... Nunca. Y este odio se presentó junto con la desesperación. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de amargura y lentamente volteé a ver a mi adversario. Mi respiración se aceleró y me sacudí en mis cadenas al decirle en voz baja y amenazadora:

- Vete al carajo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó, con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Tragué saliva y comencé a sollozar. De repente, todas mis esperanzas me abandonaron y no sentí sino cosas malas. Pero más que nada, recordé que había alguien que no estaba a mi lado; alguien cuya bella luz podía deshacer la más espesa oscuridad.

- Si mi Wilheim estuviera aquí... – susurré, como si mis palabras fueran a invocarlo, a traer su justo cuerpo a mi lado para ayudarme... Como si en realidad fuera a rescatarme. – Te cortaría en mil pedazos.

- Pero no hay nadie aquí para ayudarte, ¿verdad? – rió y mi desesperación creció. Y entonces, sin aviso, agarró mi mano y la torció tan duro que rompió mi muñeca.

Grité e intenté patearlo con fuerza, mientras Zelda trataba de alejarlo de mí, Akane y Donald le rogaban que se detuviera y Ken hacía que las paredes temblaran con su furia. Pero no me soltó. No hasta que mi gritó se convirtió en un llanto lleno de lágrimas, el llanto de una niñita invadida por el dolor. Comencé a llorar como no había llorado desde que tenía seis años, cuando el estúpido papá de Ran-Chan me abandonó.

- ¡Que eso les sirva de lección! – gruñó Ganondorf, saliendo del calabozo. – Creeré su cuento de los "Heartless", pero, ¡no toleraré insultos!

- ¡¡Regresa aquí y libérame, bastardo!! – aulló Ken. ¡¡Encárame como un hombre!! ¡¡Te arrancaré la cabeza!! – pero el enemigo cerró la puerta.

- ¡Tranquila! ¡Únicamente te dolerá más si sigues moviendo tu mano así! – Zelda dijo, tratando de sujetar mi muñeca. Trataba de permanecer calmada, pero ella también lloraba: claramente no le gustaba ver sufrimiento.

- ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele tanto! – sollocé y, olvidándome de que los demás todavía estaban ahí, grité: - ¡Quiero a mi Wilheim! ¡Quiero a mi papá! ¡Me duele! ¡Haz que pare! ¡Haz que pare!

Ganondorf no sólo había roto mi muñeca. Había roto mis esperanzas. Estaba deshecha y no deseaba continuar con la búsqueda. Tan sólo quería que la tierra me engullera, para que el dolor cesara. Akane y Donald intentaron confortarme y Zelda intentó curar mi herida con su suave toque, pero no tenía salvación por el momento. Y todo esto sólo enfureció más a Ken.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Después de largo rato, logré dejar de llorar, pero continuaba sollozando en silencio. Zelda me abrazaba gentilmente y pasaba sus dedos por mi cabello y sus lágrimas mojaban mi rostro pálido. Mi mano me dolía terriblemente y ahora estaba negra e hinchada. Ken no hacía mas que mirar al piso en silencio y con una expresión iracunda en su rostro. Akane y Donald parecían pensativos, como si esperaran que se les ocurriera un plan de escape. Pero sentí que era inútil. No tenía sentido: parecía que el destino nos deseaba muertos.

Pero entonces, algo ocurrió. Escuchamos unos de los guardias de Ganondorf hablando afuera del calabozo y luego, escuchamos la voz de Ganondorf en persona...

- ¿Otro prisionero? – preguntó. - ¿Dónde lo encontraron? ¿Es él?

- No, mi señor. No lo hemos encontrado todavía... Pero le aseguro que todos nuestros centinelas están recorriendo Hyrule en su busca. – replicó uno de los guardias.

- ¡Maldito sea ese chico! – gruño el Gran Rey del Mal. - ¿Entonces quién es él? ¿Es Hyliano? ¿Sheikano? ¿Un Kokiri? ¿Un Sora? ¡Habla!

- No sabemos. Creemos que es de los que están encerrados ahí. Lleva armadura brillante y un par de cadenas adjuntas a sus brazos.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. Lo encontramos vagando cerca del castillo, mi señor. No es más que un debilucho: al ver nuestras espadas, rápidamente se arrodilló y nos imploró que lo tomáramos prisionero. No era como los otros. Ésos sí dieron buena pelea.

- Interesante. ¿Un cobarde, dices? Entonces tráelo aquí.

- Sí, mi señor.

El único sonido que escuchamos después, fueron pisadas. Y luego de un minuto o dos, Ganondorf volvió a hablar.

- Ni siquiera los caballeros de la Familia Real visten armaduras tan ridículas. – dijo, con una risa sombría. – Y jamás ningún caballero se había rendido sin oponer algo de resistencia. ¿Es que quieres morir?

- No. Deseo vivir. – dijo otra voz. Había sido la voz de un hombre, una voz gentil y suave. – Por eso me rendí. ¿Hay otros prisioneros?

- ¡No te atrevas a hablarme así! – rugió Ganondorf. Entonces, oímos al hombre gemir al ser golpeado por el lunático. – ¡Más te vale cuidar tus palabras, muchacho! ¡Enciérrenlo con los demás y encadénenlo a la pared con sus propias cadenas! Este debilucho será de mucha utilidad la próxima vez que hable con la princesa.

- Maldito sea ese hombre. – gruñó Zelda y sus manos temblaron con furia.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre-lagarto entró con un joven hombre que llevaba puesta una armadura morada. Era muy delgado y tenía una cara muy delicada que podría ser descrita como la de una muñeca de porcelana. Sin embargo, tenía un cuerpo atlético y parecía ser fuerte. Su cabello era largo y verde y sus ojos también tenían el mismo color. Era muy hermoso. Quizá demasiado. Ciertamente no era tan masculino como Ken... Y alrededor de sus brazos, habían dos cadenas. Una tenía, en su extremo, un triángulo y la otra una esfera. Y fue entonces que me percaté de que aquel era Shun, el caballero de Andrómeda y el hermano menor de Ikki.

- Así que hay otros prisioneros... – susurró, mirándonos. – Justo como pensé.

- ¡Cállate! – el guardia – un cerdo – gritó. - ¡Mantente quieto! Y no digas nada.

Obedeció y se recargó contra la pared. Sin embargo, luego de unos momentos, cuando Ganondorf se fue y el cerdo comenzaba a retirarse, dijo:

- Nunca habías oído de las cadenas de Andrómeda, ¿o sí?

- ¿Qué? – gruñó el cerdo.

- Yo las controlo.

- ¡No me importa!

- Ah, creo que sí debería de importe.

Y entonces, aquello que Akane y yo (cuando menos) esperábamos, sucedió. Las cadenas de repente cobraron vida y se arrojaron en contra del cerdo indefenso. Cuales víboras hambrientas, se enredaron alrededor de su cuerpo y apretaron su garganta, ahogando su grito. El hombre se levantó y caminó hacia el cerdo. Una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y dijo:

- No te mataré. Pero no grites, ¿vale?

Y dicho esto, electrocutó al cerdo. El guardia se desmayó sobre el suelo, con su cuerpo inconsciente humeando. Entonces, el caballero se volteó hacia nosotros y agitó sus cadenas. Los dos seres se convirtieron en una horda de cadenas que devoraron nuestras ataduras como ratas que roen la madera. En cuestión de segundos, caímos al suelo. Cuidadosamente cerró la puerta y caminó hacia nosotros.

- ¿Están todos bien? – preguntó con preocupación.

- Sí. – dijeron Akane y Donald.

- No. – replicamos Ken y yo.

- Tienes una fea herida ahí. – dijo el caballero, mirando la rodilla de Ken.

- Lo sé. – dijo él. – Gracias, amigo. Había oído de las cadenas de Andrómeda, pero nunca las había visto. Son más espectaculares de lo que pensé. Ryu estaría encantado si estuviera aquí para ver esto.

- Ay... – musité tan pronto mi mano se balanceó en el aire. Mientras más trataba de mantenerla quieta, más me dolía. – Me... me duele. – murmuré. Aun cuando había sido liberada de las cadenas, seguía muerta por dentro.

- Estarás bien. ¡Todos lo estaremos, pues este chico nos ha salvado! – Zelda aseguró, abrazando al hombre. A diferencia de mí, había recuperado la esperanza. - ¡Gracias, extraño! ¡En verdad eres un milagro nacido del aliento de las diosas!

- Eh... No hay problema. – rió él y le devolvió el cariño. Pero entonces, su sonrisa se desvaneció y dijo: - Mi nombre es Shun. Escuchen, sólo me dejé capturar para salvarlos. Tenía la corazonada de que encontraría prisioneros en este castillo del mal y no me equivoqué. Pero debemos irnos ya. Ese hombre, Ganondorf, tiene poderes terribles. No creo que sea capaz de vencerlo por mí mismo. Ni siquiera con el poder de la Cadena de Andrómeda.

- Está bien. – aseguró Ken. – Al menos estamos libres, ahora. Huyamos de aquí o tratamos de buscar ayuda.

- Gracias, Shun. – Akane dijo y tocó el hombro del caballero. Tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Supongo que era debido a lo que estaba a punto de decirle. – Tú eres el hermano de Fénix, ¿cierto? ¿De Ikki? ¡Lo conocemos y vino con nosotros!

- ¿Qué? ¿Mi hermano? – exclamó el caballero, con felicidad en su voz.

- Por el momento, debe de estar en algún lugar de los Bosques Perdidos. – aseguró Donald. – Pero, ¿por qué no hablamos al respecto después? Como, ¡¿cuando ya estemos lejos de aquí?!

- Buena idea. – acordó Ken. – Vámonos.

- Yo te ayudaré. – ofreció Shun y le dejó apoyarse sobre su hombro. Mientras tanto, Zelda me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Pero, extrañamente, no quería irme. Aunque quedarse significara la muerte.

Lentamente abrimos la puerta y nos arrastramos afuera del calabozo y dentro del castillo de Ganondorf. Los guardias que ahí estaban no fueron problema para shun. Tan sólo nos paramos detrás de una pared y las Cadenas de Andrómeda hicieron el resto. Como sombras que se escurren cuando la noche derroca al sol, rápidamente capturaron a nuestros enemigos y los dejaron inconscientes sin darles la oportunidad de pedir auxilio. Entonces, avanzaríamos hacia quién sabe dónde.

Al ver las cadenas de Shun, mi tristeza creció. Porque en parte, mi depresión se debía a que había perdido mi espátula en la batalla. Un hombre sabio la había hecho para mí y había usado esa arma desde que era muy pequeña. Era el arma que había salvado mi humanidad y la vida de Wilheim. Y ahora ya no estaba.

Shun continuó destruyendo a los enemigos por nosotros, aunque no sabíamos dónde diablos estábamos. No había una ventana para mostrarnos el resto del mundo. Las paredes estaban hechas de rocas sólidas y negras y mientras más avanzábamos hacia el interior del castillo, más cuenta nos dábamos de que esta no era mas que una perversa prisión que no nos dejaría escapar. No había una salida o una ruta de escape...

- ¡Maldito sea ese miserable! – exclamó Zelda con voz baja. - ¡Destruyó el castillo de mi padre y en su lugar, construyó esta siniestra abominación! Si tan sólo éste fuera mi castillo, sabría por dónde ir...

- Este hombre del que hablas, Ganondorf, es un idiota... – dijo Shun. – Es una lástima que se encuentren en tan malas condiciones. Escuché, de los guardias, que ustedes son muy fuertes. Quizás si uniéramos fuerzas, seríamos capaces de vencerlo...

- No quiero alardear, pero te aseguro que podría partirle la cara a ese bastardo yo mismo si no estuviera tan lastimado. – dijo Ken, con aire petulante. – Y si Ryu estuviera aquí, haría las cosas mucho más sencillas. Cuando estamos juntos, somos invencibles.

- Eso es muy interesante; me encantaría escuchar la historia entera, pero por ahora, ¡todo lo que quiero hacer es irme! – Donald graznó. – Escuchen, vi unas escaleras en uno de los cuartos por los que pasamos. Guiaban al piso superior y tengo entendido que los calabozos y las prisiones siempre están en los sótanos.

- Pero esa no es una regla, Donald... – musitó Akane.

- A mí con eso me basta. – aseguró Shun y se dirigió al otro cuarto. – Probemos el siguiente piso.

Y así, subimos por las escaleras y llegamos al nuevo piso. Había muchos enemigos ahí, cuidando celosamente las entradas a otros cuartos y corredores. Pero ninguno de ellos resultó ser una amenaza para las increíbles cadenas del caballero. No había forma de detenerlo con esas cosas pegadas a sus brazos.

Pronto nos percatamos de que no nos perseguían a nosotros, sino a un pequeño grupo de Heartless que había infiltrado el castillo de Ganondorf. Nos encontramos con ellos y Shun los derrotó en un santiamén. Después de todo, solamente eran los pequeños insectos. ¿Qué podían hacer diez de esas cosas contra las cadenas de Shun? Pero luego de un rato, las cosas comenzaron a salirse de control. El número de guardias comenzó a crecer, al igual que su fuerza y a Shun le costó trabajo concentrarse en todos, sin mencionar que la invasión de Heartless al castillo parecía llevarse a cabo justo entonces. Pronto, empezamos a enfrentarnos no sólo a aquellos bichos de sombras, sino a los caballeros oscuros y aquellos Heartless grandes y gordos también y luego, a pequeños magos voladores. Lo peor es que de hecho estábamos ayudando a esas alimañas. El castillo había sido rodeado, prácticamente...

En cuanto al resto de nosotros, estábamos demasiado debilitados como para ayudar a Shun. Quizá Akane fue la única que podría haber hecho algo, pero estaba demasiado asombrada como para actuar. El poder de la Cadena de Andrómeda la había hipnotizado por completo. Donald no era muy bueno para las peleas a puño limpio y en aquel instante no tenía la fuerza para conjurar ni un hechizo mágico. En lo que a mí se refiere, ni siquiera tenía deseos de huir. Tan sólo los seguía porque Zelda sostenía mi mano y me arrastraba consigo.

- ¡Miren! ¡Ahí hay más escaleras! – dijo Shun. - ¿Seguimos subiendo?

- No hay puerta que guíe a la libertad aún. – replicó Zelda. – Entonces sigamos subiendo. No será una tarea fácil, pero saldremos de aquí tarde o temprano.

- ¿Y qué hay de los Heartless? – Akane preguntó. – Siguen creciendo en número. Arrasarán con el palacio entero... No sólo con el castillo, sino con el resto de la tierra también.

- No hay nada que podamos hacer por ahora. Sora no está aquí y tampoco Link. – dijo Donald. – Como dije antes, preocupémonos por huir. Después pensaremos en qué hacer con Ganondorf y los Heartless. Ahora, ¡vámonos, por favor!

Así pues, seguimos subiendo más y más. No había ni una puerta que guiara al exterior del castillo y esto comenzó a preocupar mucho a mis compañeros. ¿Qué tan profundo dentro de la tierra nos encontrábamos? Fácilmente habíamos atravesado cinco pisos y todavía estábamos buscando la salida. Parecía que las rocas malditas del castillo mismo no querían que nos fuéramos.

Atravesamos varios cuartos en los cuales los enemigos comenzaban a vestir gruesas armaduras y amplios escudos lo suficientemente fuertes como para resistir uno de los ataques de Shun.

- ¡¡Puños de Hierro!! – gritó Zelda al ver cinco enormes enemigos corriendo hacia nosotros, armados con hachas de batalla gigantes.

Dos de ellos sucumbieron ante la electricidad de la Cadena de Andrómeda, pero los otros fueron muy rápidos y evitaron los ataques de la serpiente mágica. Así fue como llegó nuestro turno para atacar. Ken comenzó a distribuir varios fuertes golpes capaces de derribar una pared, a pesar de su rodilla rota. Incluso el enemigo armado que se enfrentó a él se tambaleó cuando recibió sus puños de acero. En cuanto a Akane, ella utilizó sus rápidos reflejos para esquivar los ataques de su oponente y lo atacó por la retaguardia y por los lados. Dirigió sus golpes a las partes del cuerpo desprotegidas y lastimó a su enemigo varias veces. Entonces, donald utilizó toda su fuerza para conjurar un hechizo de trueno para derrotar a esos dos villanos. Mi turno llegó y utilicé una de mis pequeñas espátulas para golpear el cuello desprotegido del oponente. Sin embargo, mi puntería no fue tan buena y tuve que usar tres proyectiles para matarlo al fin. Recogí mis espátulas del suelo y solté un leve suspiro. Sin embargo, no me sentí victoriosa. Incluso cuando Zelda se puso bajo mi hombro de nuevo, me ayudó a caminar y susurró a mi oído:

- Eres una gran guerrera, Ukyo. Eres digna de ser mencionada en las leyendas de Hyrule.

Sonreí rápidamente y mi rostro se cubrió de sombras de nuevo.

Y conforme continuamos, nuestros enemigos se tornaron más poderosos y los Heartless que encaramos crecieron en número. Tuvimos la suficiente suerte como para que no nos lastimaran, pero aún así, estaban terminando con la poca fuerza que nos quedaba. Shun estaba concentrando demasiado poder en los movimientos de sus cadenas y pronto ya no sería capaz de hacerlo.

Fue entonces que llegamos a una gran escalera roja, cuyas paredes estaban adornadas con muchas ventanas. En verdad era un camino que guiaba a una alcoba real. Y todo estaba tranquilo. El único sonido que escuchamos fue la sombría melodía que venía de un órgano. Nos mantuvimos quietos por largo rato, esperando a que la melodía terminara, pero no lo hizo. Parecía que nos invitaba a seguirla. Y me pregunté si aquel no era, por casualidad, el flautista de Hamelin, siendo nosotros las ratas que estaban por tropezar con una trampa fatal...

Zelda finalmente se libró del hechizo y caminó hacia una de las ventanas. Miró hacia abajo y se percató de que ya no estábamos bajo tierra.

- Miren... – musitó. – Ahí está lo que queda del mercado de Hyrule y el patio del castillo. Todavía lo recuerdo, cuando su color era verde y bello y cuando las flores florecían y el sol las acariciaba. Todo es un cuento antiguo ahora... – pausó por un momento y luego añadió con voz sombría: - Estamos dentro de una torre.

- Y podría adivinar a dónde nos llevará este camino. – dijo Donald. – Así que vayamos hacia abajo.

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Shun y abrió la puerta. O al menos lo intentó, pues había sido mágicamente sellada. - ¡No se abrirá! – exclamó, golpeándola con su cuerpo.

- Entonces... ¿quieren decir que no hay a dónde ir sino hacia arriba? – preguntó Akane y hubo miedo en su voz.

- Parece... que sí. – tartamudeó el caballero. Claramente estaba temeroso de enfrentar al Gran rey del mal... ¿y quién podría culparlo?

- Entonces vayamos. – dije secamente.

Todos se voltearon hacia mí con asombro y guardaron silencio. Pero luego de unos momentos, Ken sonrió y dijo:

- ¡Me gusta tu espíritu, Ukyo! Tienes razón. ¡Vamos a patear el trasero de ese bastardo de una vez por todas!

Pero no me había referido a eso. No me importaba si nuestra muerte aguardaba en el cuarto de arriba. Sólo quería saber si nuestra hora había llegado.

Y así pues, todos renuentemente accedieron. Zelda parecía muy preocupada. Supongo que se debía a que Link no estaba a su lado. Y yo me sentía de igual modo. Bueno, casi de igual modo. Pues en sus ojos, vi una pequeña luz de esperanza. En cuanto a mí, no había tal cosa.

Llegamos a una enorme puerta dorada y al pararnos frente a ella, el órgano comenzó a escucharse con más fuerza y la puerta se abrió de repente. Todos saltamos hacia atrás alarmados y nos preguntamos si deberíamos entrar o no. Finalmente, ken dio un paso hacia el frente y entró a la estancia. Y así, todos lo seguimos.

Una alfombra roja daba al órgano que todavía tocaba con fuerza. Y frente a nosotros, estaba Ganondorf, tocando las teclas suavemente. La puerta se cerró tras nosotros y por un momento, pensamos en huir, pero obviamente era demasiado tarde. Me pregunté qué haría con nosotros. ¿Nos mataría a todos? ¿O tan sólo nos amenazaría? Estaba segura de que lo primero pasaría, pero no estaba asustada en absoluto.

- Todos son mucho más fuertes de lo que pensé. – finalmente declaró y la música se detuvo. – Ahora estoy seguro de que esos monstruos no están de su lado, pues los han estado atacando con la misma fiereza con la cual han atacado a mis propios guardias. Y ahora están aquí, en la misma habitación que yo. ¿Qué debería hacer con ustedes?, me pregunto. Aunque hayan demostrado poseer gran fuerza, no están en condiciones para desafiarme. Aún así... – dejó de hablar por un momento, dio media vuelta y sonrió con malicia. – Veo en sus ojos que no se darán por vencidos. ¿En verdad es así como desean morir?

- Cállate el hocico. – Ken masculló. – Dije que te rompería la cara. Y heme aquí ahora. No me importa que me hayas roto la rodilla; no la necesito para usar tu cuerpo como trapeador.

- Qué engreído. Creo que comienzas a caerme bien.

- ¿Sí? Pues yo definitivamente no te soporto. Ahora, defiéndete. Créeme, no podrás repeler todos nuestros ataques... – apretó sus puños y sonrió con confianza, añadiendo: - Atácame, si te atreves. ¡Te haré pedazos!

- Eso lo veremos... – murmuró y de pronto, una enorme espada oscura apareció en su mano oscura. La agitó en el aire y un viento sombrío cayó sobre nosotros, como si hubiera sido el suspiro de la malvada espada pidiendo sangre. – Los mataré a todos y luego encerraré a la princesa en el calabozo. La necesito con vida...

- ¡Preferiría morir mil muertes antes de ser tu prisionera otra vez, desgraciado! – Zelda exclamó valientemente. - ¡Lucharé contra ti también y te derrotaré! ¡En el nombre de la tierra sagrada que violaste con tus manos blasfemas, vengaré a Hyrule!

- Le juré a Saori que no volvería a pelear... – musitó Shun. – Pero he usado mis cadenas este día para poner fin al mal que tú has traído aquí. Y mi tarea no ha terminado. Habré roto mi promesa, pero no me arrepiento. ¡Prepárate para defenderte de la Tormenta Nebular, malvado!

- ¡Entonces atáquenme y mueran! – gritó Ganondorf y una nube de oscuridad cayó sobre nosotros conforme su maligna risa resonó en las paredes.


	17. Capítulo 16: Mensajes de la Jungla

Capítulo dieciséis: Mensajes de la Jungla

¿Qué tal, amigos?

De nuevo, ya sé que me tardé los siglos en subir este capítulo... Pero vean el lado amable: ¡¡YA TERMINÉ CLASES!! Y al decir eso me refiero a que ya no voy a volver a tomar ni una materia, ¡NUNCA!... Bueno; al menos no de licenciatura :P

En fin, espero que les guste este capítulo. Yo aprovecharé mi, por lo pronto, vasto tiempo libre para seguir traduciendo tan rápido como pueda.

Hasta entonces, ¡disfrútenlo!

_Capítulo dieciséis: Mensajes de la Jungla_

_Narrador: Vincent_

Habían pasado casi seis horas desde que Felicia había hablado con nuestros amigos, quienes ahora se encontraban en algún sitio entre las estrellas tintineantes. En aquel momento, no le di importancia. Pues había estado formulando una pregunta en mi mente desde que habíamos dejado Agrabah, pero no me atrevía a preguntarla, porque sabía que perturbaría a mis compañeros.

Sin embargo, sabía que al menos uno de ellos también la pensaba. De cualquier manera, decidí guardar silencio. Pero, afortunadamente, hasta cierto punto, fue Morrigan quien finalmente preguntó:

- ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? ¿Por qué viajamos por los mundos? Me he olvidado de qué era lo que estábamos buscando.

- Buscamos a nuestros amigos. – replicó Felicia. – Bueno, al menos ustedes lo hacen. Yo no tengo amigos.

- Ese es mi punto, precisamente, mujer-gato. Yo tampoco tengo amigos. Y aquellos que tienen a alguien, ¿por qué los están buscando? ¿No se dan cuenta de que hay muchos mundos allá afuera? Parece haber más estrellas resplandecientes en la inmensidad del espacio con cada noche que pasa. No intentan buscar una aguja en un pajar, sino un solo insecto en un bosque, pues se mueven constantemente.

- Pero ya los hemos rastreado... – Felicia comenzó a decir, pero Morrigan continuó hablando.

- Sabemos en dónde han estado, pero no sabemos en dónde están esos lugares. Y aunque supiéramos, no nos serviría de mucho llegar ahí. Como dije, sus amigos están en constante movimiento. Supongo que sería mejor si nosotros nos mantuviéramos quietos en alguno de los mundos. – Entonces, pausó y añadió, con un suspiro: - No hay esperanza.

- No digas eso. – Tish intervino, ojeando a Sakura, quien parecía muy desconcertada por las palabras de Morrigan. – Quizás no busques a tus amigos, sino a tu hogar. ¿No has pensado en eso? Dices que vienes del reino Makai. ¿No deseas volver ahí? ¿O acaso el pensamiento de no volver a ver tu casa no te perturba?

- Sí me perturba, hadita. – la súcuba replicó. – Pero simplemente creo que, de una manera u otra, no volveré a verla. Quizá haya perdido mi tierra, pero no he perdido nada más. Pues jamás ha habido algo terriblemente importante para mí.

- Morrigan tiene razón. – dije, finalmente. – Hay algunos de nosotros que no necesitamos encontrar a alguien. ¿Por qué, me pregunto, habríamos de seguir viajando? Mi tierra me tiene sin importancia. No hay nada en esta vida que tenga valor para mí, salvo una persona, y ella está muerta, hasta donde yo sé.

- ¿Y qué hay de tus amigos? ¿No te importa Tifa? Se sentiría muy mal si te escuchara decir eso, Vincent. – dijo Sakura.

- No creo que le hubiera importado, pues sabe que la quiero. – repliqué y luego añadí: - No me malinterpreten. Ella es muy importante para mí. Pero no es alguien a quién buscaría durante toda mi existencia. Lo lamento.

- ¿Están diciendo que... se quedarán en un mundo y nos dejarán solas? – Felicia preguntó, con voz alterada.

Suspiré y no dije más. Morrigan guardó silencio. Por algunos momentos, parecía que asentía, pero entonces, también daba la impresión de sacudirla de un lado a otro. Era claro que estábamos cansados. Esta búsqueda parecía no rendir frutos. Una de las pocas razones por las cuales podía pensar en continuar con esa locura era la de encontrar y proteger al portador de la Keyblade. Si pudiéramos hacer eso y llevar luz a la oscuridad que había caído en los mundos, entonces todo volvería a la normalidad. No quería decirlo, pero sí extrañaba a Nibelheim. Me daría gusto su fuese capaz de pasar el resto de mis días en algún sitio conocido. Pero no creí que eso fuera a suceder. De cualquier modo, era muy probable que pasáramos la misma cantidad de tiempo buscando al maestro de la Keyblade como a nuestros amigos y muy improbable que encontráramos a alguno de ellos. ¿Qué pasaría si el chico ya estaba muerto? Ni uno de nosotros sabía si este chico, Sora, era lo bastante fuerte como para soportar la malicia de los Heartless. También era un niño que estaba buscando a sus amigos. Lo sabíamos por lo que Wilheim había dicho del otro muchacho, Riku. ¿Qué pasaría si su fuerza se estuviera acabando? Los hombres jóvenes no necesitan pan para vivir; también requieren de amigos y compañeros.

- ¿Por qué hacen esto, si no lo hacen para su propio bien? – preguntó Tish.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Morrigan.

- Si están dispuestos a olvidarse de sus tierras y de la gente que han olvidado, entonces háganlo por aquellos quienes tienen seres amados. – prosiguió. – No deseo pasar el resto de mis días apartada del lado de Damián. Deseo volar a su alrededor como siempre lo hago, sentarme en su hombro para hablar con el y dejar que me cargue en sus manos cuando esté cansada. Sakura quiere estar con Ryu de nueva cuenta y Wilheim solamente desea estar con Ukyo, pues lo demás para él es vano. Si no están ansiosos por ver alegría en viejos rostros, entonces cuando menos háganlo por aquellos quienes sí tenemos un hogar y seres queridos. Háganlo para disipar al mal que ha caído en los mundos...

Y eso fue todo lo que necesité para responder a mi pregunta. Morrigan y yo guardamos silencio por unos instantes más y luego, yo suspiré y asentí.

- Tienes razón. – dije. – Muy bien. Si no lo hacemos por nosotros, entonces lo haré por ustedes. No quiero que mi tristeza invada a otras personas.

- Jamás lo había pensado de ese modo. – Morrigan añadió. – Pero creo que no te equivocas, hadita. Después de todo, necesito algo qué hacer. Nunca me ha gustado estar quieta, sin hacer nada. Las buenas batallas siempre me entretienen.

Por un instante, había creído que todo lo que habíamos estado haciendo era en vano. Por mi parte, al menos, puesto que nunca recuperaría lo que una vez perdí. Aunque no lo había mencionado, lo único que deseaba era estar con la mujer que amaba. Deseaba que todos los mundos dejaran de existir, para que así únicamente Lucrecia y yo estuviéramos juntos y solos. Pero aquel era un sueño imposible. Pues, hasta dónde yo sabía, Lucrecia se había desvanecido cual estrella en el cielo que ilumina el camino de un marinero perdido. Y sin ella, todo era más oscuro que de costumbre. Jamás estaría con ella de nuevo... Así que, ¿por qué tomarme la molestia de hacer todo aquello?

Tish me había dado la respuesta. Y además, aun cuando no lo aparentaba, sí extrañaba a mis amigos. Había recuperado a Tifa, a quien le tenía mucha estima, pero había muchos más perdidos. Pensé en Nanaki, cuya extraña apariencia hacía que me sintiera un poco menos solo; recordé al impulsivo Barret y mi corazón dio un levísimo salto de alegría; entonces pensé en Cid, Yuffie y Caith Sith. Me pregunté si algún día volvería a verlos. Y de pronto, recordé a Aeris y a Cloud. Posiblemente, aquéllos eran quienes más yo extrañaba. Necesitaba de los pensamientos confiados de Cloud y sus palabras presumidas para que me hicieran compañía. No era que mis compañeros no me cayeran bien, pero necesitaba a un amigo con más entusiasmo que Wilheim. Pero al pensar en Aeris, emití un suspiro triste. Tal como Lucrecia, no era sino una memoria perdida. No sólo para mí, sino para el resto de mis compañeros también. No sabía si sería capaz de verlos a todos de nueva cuenta. Pero, afortunadamente, comenzó a importarme. Y una cierta tristeza me invadió al pensar en Aeris otra vez.

- Oye, Vincent... – dijo Felicia, provocando que mis pensamientos se perdieran. – Parece que estamos llegando a un nuevo mundo. ¿Qué dices? ¿Desembarcamos? ¿Vamos a revisar?

- Hmm... – musité. – Supongo que no causará muchos problemas. Quizás podamos estar ahí un par de horas, por decir algo, y luego regresaremos al lugar al cual fueron nuestros amigos.

- Si ese es tu plan, sugiero que lo llevemos a cabo con rapidez. – dijo Tish. – No deseo dejarlos solos. Tifa parece ser una guerrera muy impulsiva y eso puede ser algo peligroso. Y estoy muy preocupada por Merryck. Es un buen hobbit que no está acostumbrado a pelear, según creo yo...

- Seremos rápidos. – intervino Sakura. - ¿No quieres ver si Damián se encuentra ahí?

- Ciertamente sí, pero no al costo de la vida de Merryck. – contestó el hada.

- No seas tan dramática, pequeña hada. – Morrigan dijo en voz baja. – Encontrarás a tu amiguito de nuevo. Además, estoy aburrida a morir. Y este lugar es un sitio al cual puedo ir a juguetear.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Aterrizamos la nave en lo que parecía ser una jungla gigantesca. Un ejército de silenciosos y verdes árboles se alzaba orgullosamente sobre el suelo y cubría la luz del sol con sus hojas. La tierra estaba húmeda y el olor de todo aquello que era verde penetró en nuestras fosas nasales conforme bajamos de la nave y ésta se encogió al tamaño de una bellota. Una orquesta de sonidos naturales tocaba incesantemente y nos daba la bienvenida a este claro paraíso. Podíamos escuchar los suaves chillidos de los monos, aves y demás, y el eco melódico de una cascada cercana. Había una cosa que no nos agradó del lugar: el calor. Auque el clima no era tan cálido como en la tierra de Agrabah, este nuevo mundo ciertamente podía derretir nuestros cuerpos de no encontrar un refugio pronto o de escapar de él en nuestra nave Gummi.

- ¡No lo soporto! – Felicia se quejó. - ¡Vamos a buscar esa cascada! De otro modo, pronto estarán cargando con un tapete seco antes conocido como Felicia.

- Esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo. – dije. – No creo que podamos soportar este calor por mucho más tiempo. Tienes los mejores oídos, Felicia. ¿Por qué no nos guías?

- Con gusto...

- ¡Esperen! – exclamó Sakura. Estaba parada en la cima de una roca gris y apuntaba a algo que los árboles ocultaban de nuestra vista. – Vengan aquí y vean esto...

Fuimos a su lado y notamos que miraba a una casa, la cual se encontraba encima del más ancho y alto de los árboles. Sus paredes de madera parecían resistentes y seguras. Había muchas cuerdas atadas a su alrededor. Algunas parecían formar una especie de red de seguridad y otras parecían ser herramientas para levantar pesos. ¿Quién podría vivir ahí?, me preguntaba. Y estaba seguro de que no era el único de entre mis amigos que pensaba esto.

- ¿Vamos allá? – sugirió Sakura. - ¿Por qué no vamos a echar un ojo?

- Sí, ¿por qué no? – Morrigan añadió. – Vayamos. Es posible que haya alguien ahí. Y vaya que merecemos una linda y cálida bienvenida.

- Cálida, ya nos la han dado; linda, para nada. – Felicia gimoteó. - ¡Yo quiero ir a la cascada! ¡Me estoy asando aquí!

- Felicia, nuestra meta es hallar el paradero de nuestros amigos, no darnos un baño. – dijo Tish a la mujer-gato. – Podrás ir ahí más tarde. Por ahora, todo lo que deseo, y creo hablar en nombre de todos (incluyéndote a ti), es saber si quedarnos aquí en verdad vale la pena o si deberíamos de regresar a auxiliar a nuestros amigos.

- Bueno, bueno. – replicó con un suspiro y girando sus ojos. – Vamos, pues. Ojala que el señor ermitaño-de-la-casa-del-árbol sea un sujeto amable o lo usaré como saco de entrenamiento.

Y así comenzó nuestro viaje a la casa del árbol. El camino parecía corto, pero resultó ser bastante agotador, ya que tuvimos que caminar colina arriba y escalar paredes muy empinadas y alguno que otro árbol. A Felicia no le costó trabajo hacer esto, ya que era tan ágil como un tigre legendario. Tish voló sin hacer esfuerzo alguno durante todo el viaje y Morrigan la imitaba si hallaba algún obstáculo. Pero Sakura y yo tuvimos que usar mucho de nuestras energías al sujetar filosas rocas y árboles raspantes. La súcuba se negó a cargarnos, arguyendo que éramos demasiado pesados para ella. Realmente no le creí; especialmente cuando se paraba en la orilla de un precipicio y nos veía escalar con una sonrisa burlona en su cara, pero decidí no decirle nada. Por mi parte, podría haberme convertido en Chaos, la poderosa criatura que encarnó mi cuerpo en la batalla de Agrabah: una terrorífica gárgola tan fuerte como un centauro y tan veloz como un halcón. Pero entonces tendría que dejar sola a la pobre Sakura, pues sabía que se rehusaría a ser cargada por un monstruo.

Después de media hora de caminata, llegamos a nuestro destino. Yo fui el primero en entrar a la casa del árbol, y al pisarla, el suelo de madera crujió bajo mi peso. Me mantuve quieto por un momento y luego di otro paso. Su crujir bajó de intensidad. Suspiré y les indiqué a mis amigos que me siguieran. No parecía haber nadie dentro de la casa. Al mirar a través de las ventanas sin vidrios, nos dimos cuenta de que había muchas telarañas colgando del suelo y de las paredes. También había muchas cajas apiladas en las orillas de la estancia cuadrada. Aparentemente, no habían sido usadas en años, pues estaban llenas de polvo y su madera estaba podrida. Al entrar al cuarto, un viento húmedo nos recibió y tosimos cuando entró en nuestros cuerpos.

- ¡Magnífico! – gruñó Felicia. – ¡Simplemente magnífico! Venimos hasta acá para encontrar al señor Ermitaño y, ¿qué creen? ¡No está en casa! ¿Cómo se llaman este tipo de viajes? Ah, sí. ¡Inútiles! ¡Una pérdida de tiempo! ¡Y de energía!

- Ya deja de quejarte. – le dije, tranquilamente. – Apenas estás cansada, Felicia, pero sea como fuere, tienes razón. Fue un error venir aquí. No hay nadie en este lugar.

Pero antes de que pudiéramos voltear e irnos, un suave gruñido me hizo darme cuenta de que había acertado y me había equivocado a la vez: sí había algo ahí y sí había sido un error entrar a la casa. Pues al voltear en la dirección de la cual había venido el gruñido, un feroz leopardo saltó sobre mí. Los gritos de mis compañeras lo delataron, pero yo apenas lo esquivé. Las chicas saltaron lejos de él y de sus garras afiladas.

- ¡¡Epa!! – gritó Felicia. - ¡Eso estuvo cerca! ¡Oye, tranquilo, minino! ¡Vamos, estoy de tu lado!

- No creo que considere que ninguno de nosotros esté de su lado, mujer-gato... – Morrigan musitó mientras miraba a los ojos del felino y comenzaba a aletear sus alas oscuras lentamente.

Y sabía exactamente a qué se refería, ya que el leopardo no nos estaba atacando debido al hambre. Sé que esos animales no son lo bastante estúpidos como para atacar a un grupo de enemigos más fuertes que ellos. Pero éste parecía diferente, como si todo lo que quisiera hacer fuera pelear en contra de nosotros tan sólo para ver si podía matar a uno o dos.

Volteó a sus alrededores por unos momentos, intentando elegir una presa. Y así, su cabeza giró hacia Sakura y Tish, quienes estaban arrinconadas contra una de las paredes. El leopardo lamió sus labios vilmente y entonces se abalanzó sobre el hada y la niña. Aun que yo no quería hacerlo, tuve que sacar mi pistola y dispararle. Seguramente no sería una escena bonita, sobretodo para Felicia, quien, en cierto modo, estaba ligada a esta criatura.

Pero asombrosamente, la bala de mi pistola golpeó al felino en su cabeza como si estuviera hecha de roca. El leopardo se tambaleó y cayó sobre su lomo, pero solamente por un instante. Sakura y Tish acertadamente tomaron esta oportunidad para alejarse de las garras de la criatura. Se levantó y me miró con furia mientras que yo lo veía con pasmo. ¿Cómo podía esa cosa haber sobrevivido a una de mis balas? Había matado a enemigos más terribles con aquella arma, ¿y no había sido capaz de matar a un simple gato?

Con un rugido estremecedor, la criatura se arrojó contra mí con sus colmillos dirigidos a mi cuello. Salté por encima de él y le disparé, pero fue en vano, pues no murió. De nuevo me miró e intentó embestirme de nuevo. Esta vez, los oscuros tentáculos de Morrigan intervinieron. Los envolvió alrededor de las piernas del felino y lo arrojó lejos de mí. Pero el depredador no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. Comenzó a circular a la súcuba a la vez que sus alas se convirtieron en escudos listos para protegerla del siguiente ataque del leopardo. Saltó hacia ella de repente, pero fue recibido por una tremenda patada proveniente de Felicia. El felino voló al otro lado del cuarto y se estrelló en contra de una pared y una pila de cajas de madera cayó sobre él. Se mantuvo quieto por un rato y creímos que finalmente habíamos ganado la batalla. Pero no era así, ya que el leopardo se levantó de nuevo, esta vez, completamente consumido por la rabia.

- ¡¿Por qué no se muere esa cosa?! – exclamó Sakura, con voz desesperada.

- Da la impresión de estar protegido por un oscuro hechizo el cual es invisible a nuestros ojos. – supuso Tish.

De cualquier modo, yo ya estaba cansándome del jueguito. Me preparé para disparar mi pistola de nuevo y esta vez apunté directo a los ojos del animal. Pero para nuestra sorpresa, una súbita sombra atravesó una de las ventanas y golpeó al leopardo a gran velocidad. Entonces, la sombra aterrizó en el suelo y la luz lo envolvió...

Era un hombre joven, fuerte y atlético, que no poseía más ropaje que una pieza de tela colocada alrededor de su cintura. Sostenía una lanza en sus manos y la apuntaba al felino caído. Sus músculos eran anchos y fuertes. Tenía cabello lacio, largo y de color castaño oscuro, casi tan profundo como el de Sakura. Y sus ojos eran azules y feroces al mirar a nuestro adversario mientras que una expresión salvaje se formaba en su rostro varonil. Lo más peculiar de él era la forma en la que estaba parado. Sus piernas se estiraban a los lados y estaba muy, pero muy inclinado, casi como si su espalda apenas pudiera soportar el peso de su torso.

Y cuando el leopardo vio a este hombre, dejó escapar un último rugido y luego escapó de la casa del árbol. Cuando se fue, la furia dejó el rostro del hombre. Suspiró y dejó su lanza en el suelo. Al hacer esto, puso sus puños en la madera, cual gorila. Se volteó hacia nosotros y emitió un gruñido. No había sido un gruñido agresivo, pero ninguno de nosotros tenía idea de qué había querido decir.

- ¿Eh? – Sakura murmuró. – No creo que ninguno de nosotros haya entendido lo que dijo, señor... Pero gracias por la ayuda.

- Sabor... peligro... – replicó el hombre con voz gutural.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes decirnos, salvaje? – preguntó Morrigan con una voz llena de lujuria y una sonrisa erótica en su rostro. – Usa frases completas, por favor.

- Eh... Umm... – contestó.

- Algo me dice que no habla nuestro idioma. – dijo Tish. – Déjenme intentar hablar con él.

Entonces habló en un lenguaje que nadie de nosotros había escuchado antes. Era antiguo, hermoso y poético, pero ninguno de nosotros entendía ni jota de lo que estaba diciendo. Ni siquiera Morrigan, quien era la mayor de nosotros, sabía que decía la hadita. El hombre parecía estar incluso más confundido por las palabras de Tish e inclinó su cabeza a un lado. Comprendió que no estaba progresando y decidió detenerse.

- Es inútil. – dijo ella, meneando su cabeza. – Pensé que el lenguaje de los elfos podría sernos útil, pero veo que me he equivocado.

- Elfos... – musitó el hombre.

- Pareciera que está aprendiendo a hablar... – dijo Sakura.

- Sí, lo que tú digas. – dijo Felicia y avanzó un poco. Lentamente, puso sus manos sobre su pecho y musitó: - Mi nombre es Felicia. Fe-li-cia. – entonces guardó silencio por un instante y volteó a vernos. – Vamos, chicos. Inténtenlo.

- Está bien... Yo soy Sakura. – dijo la chica en voz alta.

- Morrigan. – añadió la súcuba.

- Tish, el hada.

- Vincent. ¿Y tú te llamas...? – pregunté, señalándolo.

- Eh... Tarzán. – el hombre dijo con entusiasmo, golpeándose el pecho con ambos puños y sonriendo.

- ¿Ya ven? ¡Mi método funcionó! – rió la mujer-gato.

- Es posible. – dije. – Pero de cualquier forma, tan sólo sabemos nuestros nombres y no entendemos otra palabra de lo que él dice, tal como él no sabe de qué hablamos.

- Sólo por un momento, sólo por un estúpido y singular momento, ¡¿podrías dejar de ser el señor-vaso-medio-vacío?! – Felicia gimoteó.

- Únicamente indico la situación. No es cuestión de mi actitud, Felicia.

- Ajá, seguramente.

- Nunca había escuchado un idioma como el que él está hablando. – dijo Sakura.

- Yo creo, Sakura, que no habla idioma alguno. Esos no son mas que sonidos guturales y gruñidos. Yo me pregunto si alguna vez habló siquiera la lengua de los hombres o de alguna otra criatura, para tal caso. – murmuró Tish.

- ¿Creen que pueda decirnos en dónde nos encontramos? – preguntó Morrigan. – Claramente, no es capaz de comunicarse, pero parece que ha aprendido una palabra o dos. Y esto me hace preguntarme, ¿quién le ha enseñado a hablar a este salvaje?

- Quizás hay alguien más ocultándose bajo el cobijo de los árboles... – sugirió la hadita. Se mantuvo pensativa por un segundo y luego añadió: - Este bosque podría no estar tan desolado como supusimos en un inicio.

- Entonces preguntémosle. – dijo la mujer-gato.

- Pero, ¿cómo hablar con alguien que no entiende palabra de lo que decimos? A menos que puedas leer los pensamientos de este hombre, dudo mucho que puedas comunicarte con él. – arguyó Tish y al hablar, noté que, durante todo ese tiempo, el hombre había estado quieto y callado y volteando a vernos con asombro, como si quisiera aprender nuestro lenguaje. Al inicio, pensé que era una meta imposible. ¿Cómo puede alguien aprender algo tan complicado como un idioma en cuestión de minutos? Pero, como luego verán, el tal Tarzán era increíblemente listo y aprendía rápidamente. Y así, continuó escuchando...

- Déjenme intentarlo, ¿sí? – insistió Felicia. Se acercó al hombre, inclinando su cuerpo lo bastante como para poder verlo a los ojos y empezó a hablar muy lentamente. - ¿Dónde estamos?

- ¿Eh? – gruñó Tarzán, arqueando su ceja.

- Lugar. – continuó ella. – Esta es una casa de árbol. – entonces volteó alrededor y él al imitó. Después, señaló a la jungla y dijo: - Jungla. ¿Y todo esto es...?

- Eh... ¡Ah! A-África. – replicó él.

- ¡¿África?! – exclamaron Tish, Sakura y Morrigan pasmadas, mientras que la mujer-gato nos dirigía una rápida mirada triunfante.

- Mmm. Parece que eres mucho más habilidosa de lo que pensé, mi ingeniosa _Bastet_. – dijo Morrigan, sonriendo.

- Lo sé... Muy bien, así que esto es África. – Felicia dijo y miró a Tarzán otra vez. - ¿Dónde está tu casa? Ya sabes... donde duermes. – juntó sus manos y pretendió hacer que su cabeza descansara sobre ellas.

Se mantuvo callado. Había algo extraño en sus ojos... Era como si entendiera sus palabras pero dudara en responder. Y ella comprendió esto también, pues no volvió a preguntar.

Sin embargo, después del más largo rato, Tarzán sonrió y musitó:

- ¡Ah! ¡Campamento! ¡Seguir! – y rápidamente salió de la casa del árbol y se internó en la jungla.

- ¡¿A poco no soy buena?! – rió Felicia mientras corríamos tras él sin hacer más preguntas.

_(Cambio de escena)_

No gastamos más tiempo y seguimos a Tarzán a través de la selva. Tomó muchos caminos oscurecidos por las sombras de los árboles y muchos pasadizos ocultos en cuevas y detrás de cascadas. A Felicia y a Tish no les costó trabajo seguirlo, pero para el resto de nosotros, fue una tarea difícil. Morrigan volaba con rapidez, pero Tarzán atravesaba muchas ramas torcidas y paredes pequeñas y el tamaño de la súcuba no le ayudo en absoluto. Yo tuve que ayudar a Sakura constantemente, quien no dejaba de quedarse atrás. Tarzán y Felicia eran increíblemente ágiles. Tanto que incluso cuando brincaban a las cimas de los árboles, parecían deslizarse con los pies por las ramas hacia abajo. Y Tish voló justo detrás de ellos sin hacer esfuerzo.

Por suerte nunca los perdimos de vista y logramos mantenernos a su paso hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino al fin. Como el salvaje había dicho, habíamos llegado a lo que parecía ser un campamento inglés. Había tiendas amarillas y muchas cajas apiladas alrededor. Había un juego de té en una mesa cercana a una de las tiendas y muchas de las tazas parecían estar rotas. También había muchas herramientas para experimentos y todas ellas habían sido usadas recientemente, a juzgar por su aspecto. Y al ver mis ojos todo esto no podía dejar de preguntarme quién podría estar ahí.

Tarzán se nos adelantó y rápidamente entró a una de las tiendas. Una vez que estuvo dentro, le escuchamos gruñir y hacer más sonidos guturales. Y luego de unos momentos, una réplica surgió en la forma de la voz de una mujer con acento inglés:

- ¡Tarzán! ¡No esperaba verte por aquí! No hoy, al menos. ¡Pero hete aquí! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué mosca te ha picado? ¿Por qué estás tan emocionado?

- ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera, Jane! – respondió y segundos más tarde, salió de la tienda mientras sostenía la mano de la mujer. Nos miró con un rostro lleno de sorpresa. Ciertamente no esperaba que Tarzán apareciera con tan extraños visitantes.

La mujer era tan alta como Sakura y su cabello era de un color castaño oscuro. Era delgada y su piel tenía un hermoso color blanquecino. Su rostro estaba lleno de bondad y sus ojos eran azules y vivaces. Su nariz era afilada y sus mejillas redondas. Vestía una larga falda roja y una blusa blanca. Al ver sus manos con más detenimiento, me percaté de que estaban cubiertas de tiza blanca. Y al notar esto, volteé hacia uno de los pizarrones que estaba en las cercanías y vi en él un Tarzán dibujado...

- Hola... – musitó ella. – Parece que son amigos de Tarzán... ¿Pueden hablar?

- Claro que podemos. – Felicia respondió, con aliento triunfante. Después de todo, era gracias a ella que estábamos ahí. – Apenas conocimos a Tarzán. Nos ayudó en la casa del árbol... Bueno, como sea, ¿quién eres tú? Mi nombre es Felicia y ellos son mis amigos, Sakura, Morrigan, Vincent y Tish.

- Mucho gus... – comenzó a decir la mujer, pero su voz se perdió y sus ojos se abrieron muchísimo. No había visto a la hadita sino hasta ese momento. Su brillo inevitablemente la había hipnotizado. – ¡Dios mío! – exclamó, sin aliento. – ¡Increíble! ¡Jamás pensé que viviría para ver el día en el cual una criatura mística de cuento cobraría vida!

- Sí, en verdad hay varias cosas que muchos no esperan ver durante sus vidas. – Tish dijo, con una sonrisa. – Pero sí existen, sin duda. Algunas para bien y otras para mal.

- ¡Y también habla! – chilló, cubriendo su boca con sus manos, asombrándose más y más. – Yo... Bien, para empezar, supongo que es imperativo les diga mi nombre. Me llamo Jane. Es un placer conocerlos a todos...

- Lo mismo digo. – repliqué. – Parece que ya hace tiempo que Tarzán te conoce.

- ¿Qué? Ah, sí. Viene a menudo al campamento a pasar tiempo conmigo... – Jane contestó, mirando a Tarzán mientras se sonrojaba y él le sonrió y gruñó. – Verán, hemos venido a África a estudiar a los gorilas y encontramos a Tarzán, quien asombrosamente vive con ellos... Sin embargo, hay algo que todavía no me queda claro. ¿Cómo es que ustedes llegaron aquí?

- Es una larga historia. – dijo Sakura. – Pero todo se remonta a que fuimos engullidos por un gigantesco agujero negro... al igual que nuestras tierras.

- ¿Qué? – Jane dijo con pasmo, nuevamente. - ¿Quieren decir que todos soñaron lo mismo?

- No fue un sueño. – Morrigan replicó. – Por lo visto, tú tuviste la fortuna de despertar en el mismo lugar. Pero sí ocurrió. Ese monstruo sin nombre nos devoró a todos y nos escupió en mundos desconocidos para nosotros. Desde ese entonces, hemos viajado a través de las tierras esparcidas con la esperanza de encontrar al que pueda deshacer lo ocurrido.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieren decir? Esto... esto me confunde mucho... – dijo Jane y emitió un suspiro largo y cansado. Parecía ser que pensamientos turbados que habían partido de su mente de pronto hubieran regresado a atormentarla. Tarzán observó esto y se paró sobre sus pies únicamente y la sujetó de los hombros para evitar que cayera al suelo.

- ¿Por qué no entramos en su tienda? – sugerí. – Se lo explicaremos todo.

_(Cambio de escena)_

- Así que un ejército de malévolas criaturas conocidas como Heartless está intentando arrollar los mundos... – murmuró Jane, haciendo lo posible por creer nuestra historia increíble. – Y sólo hay una persona que puede detenerlos y él o ella posee un arma conocida como Keyblade. – pausó por un segundo y luego añadió, señalando a Felicia y a Morrigan: – Y usted es una mujer-gato y usted una súcuba. Y yo que pensaba que esas criaturas tan sólo podían existir en cuentos y que ustedes sólo vestían... disfraces.

- Bueno, ahora ya sabes que en verdad somos criaturas fantásticas. – Felicia dijo con una risilla seca.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio por un par de minutos y luego, Jane suspiró y preguntó:

- Pero, ¿cómo es que no he visto a ninguna de las criaturas que ustedes describen? Sé que ustedes me han dicho que adoptan muchas formas, pero aun así, ninguno de los seres que mora en esta jungla porta el emblema del corazón roto del que ustedes hablan.

- Posiblemente todavía no los has visto. – Morrigan dijo. – Se ocultan en las sombras y sales solamente cuando cae la noche. Se ocultan de la luz del sol, tal como los vampiros.

- Sí existen y han conquistado ya varias tierras; eso es un hecho. – Tish añadió. – Su hambre es insaciable. Son oponentes terribles con gran poder. Mas cayeron ante nosotros en la batalla por Agrabah. Creemos que hay otros guerreros peleando contra la misma oscuridad que nosotros, pues parece haber un poco más de estrellas brillando en el cielo nocturno últimamente.

- Bueno, eso es cierto. – dijo Jane. – Después de todo, sí noté que algunas de ellas habían desaparecido. Al principió creí que se debía a algún desperfecto en mi telescopio, pero ahora que lo mencionan, sólo puedo pensar en la terrible verdad...

- Si no encontramos pronto al portador de la Keyblade, los mundos serán arrasados por los Heartless. – dije y todos voltearon a verme, incluso Tarzán, que no tenía idea de lo que decía. - ¿Ha visto a algún ser con un arma extraña, señorita?

- No, les dije antes. – replicó ella. – Ustedes son los únicos extraños que yo he conocido aquí, aparte de Tarzán.

- ¡Señorita Jane! – llamó una voz desde el exterior de la tienda y nos percatamos de que alguien se aproximaba. - ¿Dónde está? Le dije que vigilara a... – el hombre entró en la tienda y al vernos, su voz se apagó.

Era casi tan alto como yo, pero su rostro era mucho más severo y viejo. Traía puesto un traje de cazador y un par de botas cafés. Tenía un cuerpo ancho y cargaba una escopeta. Tenía un pequeño bigote y dos ojos negros y sospechosos. No confié en él, de entrada. Especialmente cuando vi cómo Tarzán frunció el ceño y le dio la espalda...

- ¿Qué significa todo esto? – preguntó. - ¿Quiénes son todas estas personas?

- Es una larga historia. – Felicia dijo.

- Clayton, por favor, sea amable. Parece que estas personas han tenido un arduo viaje y lo último que necesitan es que alguien los esté fastidiando. – dijo Jane con voz suave.

- Quizá... ¿pero quienes son? – preguntó el hombre, estudiándonos con cuidado.

- Por ahora, creo que nuestros nombres bastarán. – dije y le miré. – Yo soy Vincent Valentine y ellas son Felicia, Sakura, Tish y Morrigan.

- ¿Pero cómo...? – empezó a decir, pero luego guardó silencio.

Sus ojos habían caído sobre Tish. No la había visto sino hasta ese momento. Estaba desconcertado de ver una pequeña hada mágica y era incapaz de voltear a otra dirección. La miró por el más largo tiempo, sin decir palabra. El hadita comenzó a sentirse incómoda y rápidamente voló a mis espaldas. Cuando los ojos del hombre me vieron, volvió a hablar.

- ¿Es esa un hada de verdad? – preguntó, con asombro.

- Sí. – repliqué con sequedad. No me había gustado como sus ojos habían visto a Tish. – Son criaturas mágicas, señor Clayton. Uno sólo tiene que buscarlas.

- Sí, por ejemplo, yo soy una mujer-gato y ella es una súcuba. – Felicia dijo, señalándose a sí misma y a Morrigan. Sakura y yo giramos nuestros ojos y suspiramos infelizmente. ¿No había visto el rostro del hombre cuando vio a nuestra amiga? Y cuando terminó de decir estas palabras, el asombro en la cara de Clayton se incrementó.

- ¡Vaya, qué sorpresa! – dijo, sin aliento. – Y yo que pensaba que estos seres sólo podían existir en historias fantásticas. ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Hay más como ustedes?

- Sí, los hay. – dijo Tish, antes que Felicia pudiera añadir otra cosa, gracias a Dios. – Pero no están aquí. Venimos de una tierra muy lejana y usted no podrá llegar a ella por el momento.

- ¿Y por qué? – preguntó el hombre, lleno de curiosidad. Mientras más preguntas hacía, menos confiaba en él.

- ¡Eh! – interrumpió Tarzán. Todos volteamos a verle y luego de unos instantes de mantenerse quieto, se paró como un simio y comenzó a olfatear el aire a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué... qué ocurre, Tarzán? – preguntó Jane. Todavía estaba anonadada por nuestra historia. - ¿Qué hueles?

- Peligro... – replicó el salvaje en un susurro.

Y justo entonces, incluso antes de que pudiera desenfundar mi pistola, una oscura sombra se cernió sobre nosotros. Todo lo que pude escuchar fueron los agudos gritos de mis amigas y de Jane, los gruñidos de Tarzán y los míos también. Pero no de Clayton. Era como si la sombra lo hubiera enmudecido de pronto. Intenté luchar, pero no vi ningún enemigo. Y entonces, un súbito y suave chillido resonó en mis oídos y sentí un fuerte golpe. Entonces, caí inconsciente.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Desperté al caer la noche. Mi cabeza todavía me dolía. Me levanté y miré a mí alrededor.

El campamento era un desastre. Más que cuando lo encontramos. Había muchas cajas rotas por doquier y las tiendas estaban completamente destruidas. También había huellas gigantes en el pasto; huellas de un animal del que yo no había oído nunca. No pude evitar pensar en que habíamos sido atacados por una bestia oscura; un subordinado de los Heartless. Pero eso era imposible. El son todavía brillaba cuando fuimos atacados. Entonces temblé. ¿Sería posible que los Heartless hubieran desarrollado una resistencia a los poderes de la estrella? De ser así, entonces las cosas estaban empeorando.

Pero mi mala suerte no había terminado. Al mirar a mí alrededor, hallé a Sakura junto al cuerpo caído de Tarzán, quien estaba volviendo en sí. Pero el resto de mis amigos estaban desaparecidos, así como Jane. Ni siquiera me molesté en llamarlos, puesto que sabía que no me contestarían. Probablemente habían sido llevados a un lugar distante en la jungla, desconocido para nosotros...

Decidí pensar en ello después. Rápidamente caminé hacia Tarzán y pregunté:

- ¿Estás herido?

- Eh... Yo no herido. – dijo. – Ella herida.

- Aprendes rápido. – murmuré. Entonces me arrodillé junto al cuerpo de Sakura y la agité. - ¡Sakura, despierta!

- Ohh... – gimió y abrió sus ojos. Me miró y preguntó en voz baja: - ¿Dónde estamos, Vincent?

- Todavía estamos en el campamento. Pero nuestros amigos se han ido.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Jane! – Tarzán interrumpió con voz desesperada. - ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde Jane?

- Si lo supiera, te lo diría. – repliqué. Probablemente está con el resto de nuestros amigos... – pausé por un segundo y luego pregunté: - ¿Sabes de algún lugar al cual hayan podido transportarlos como prisioneros, Tarzán?

- ¿Eh? – musitó el salvaje.

- Atrapados. – insistí. – Ya sabes, atrapados. Justo como cuando el gorila descuidado es atrapado por las vainas de un árbol... ¡Atrapados! ¡Por Dios, intenta trabajar conmigo!

- ¡Eh... seguir! – dijo y arrancó, aunque no parecía muy seguro de entender mis palabras. De cualquier modo, era el único que conocía la jungla, así que no teníamos más opción que seguirlo a donde fuera con la esperanza de encontrar a nuestros amigos y de tener la fuerza necesaria de rescatarlos de cualquier peligro.

- Vamos, Sakura. – dije, arrastrándola por el brazo y corriendo tras él.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que nos rodeara el húmedo aire de la selva, así como los troncos de árboles infinitos. La oscuridad creció conforme avanzamos más y más, pues los árboles se hacían más y más altos y sus hojas impedían que la tenue luz de la luna bañara la tierra. Sólo pisábamos donde Tarzán pisaba y esto lo lográbamos con dificultad, pues no éramos tan ágiles como el salvaje. Sakura le gritó que alentara su paso tres veces, pero no escuchó y continuó corriendo tan rápido como podía.

De pronto llegamos a un claro y Tarzán se detuvo. Nos paramos a su lado y notamos que parecía confundido, así como si hubiera llegado a una parte de la jungla que jamás había explorado. Esto preocupó terriblemente a Sakura y se asió de mi brazo. Yo miré alrededor, intentando encontrar alguna prenda de nuestros amigos, pero no vi nada. Y entonces, el salvaje comenzó a olfatear el aire alrededor suyo y luego de unos momentos, musitó:

- Peligro... Sabor...

Escuchamos un fuerte rugido y nos agachamos justo antes de que el leopardo que nos había atacado en la casa del árbol se nos abalanzara. Se volteó y nos miró con sus fieros ojos felinos, mientras nos mostraba sus agudos colmillos. Desenfundé mi pistola y le disparé velozmente, en vano, pues mi bala ni siquiera rasguñó su piel de dragón. No podía creerlo. Jamás hubiera creído que un leopardo pudiera poseer una armadura inhumana en forma de su pelaje. Así pues, rugió y se abalanzó en contra de nosotros otra vez. Apenas evadimos su carga. Pero Sakura no escapó del golpe y fue herida por sus feroces garras en su pierna. Sangró y presionó su herida con sus manos. Al ver esto, el leopardo pareció sonreír malévolamente y volvió a atacar. Pero Tarzán, quien ya sostenía su lanza, se puso frente a Sakura y arañó la pata del animal con la punta de su arma. Sorprendentemente, sangró y gruñó con furia. Al ver que se enfocaba únicamente en Tarzán, rápidamente corrí hacia él y pateé su trasero tan fuerte como pude. El leopardo aulló de dolor e intentó arañarme, sin éxito. Tarzán se abalanzó sobre el animal y logró enterrar su lanza en su cuerpo, pero recibió una fuerte mordida del ser en el acto. Retrocedió unos pasos y cayó sobre sus rodillas. Estaba gravemente herido, mas tuvo éxito: había matado a nuestro enemigo.

- Esas heridas se ven mal. – dije, mirando las lesiones de Sakura y Tarzán. – Lo que no puedo creer es que ese animal haya podido soportar uno de mis disparos y que tú hayas podido atravesarlo con tu lanza.

- Eso se debe a que yo le impuse un hechizo a su arma cuando la lanzo contra su cuerpo. – replicó una voz desde los árboles oscuros. Todos la escuchamos y nos volteamos a ella, con asombro.

Nos mantuvimos callados y esperamos a que la voz volviera a hablar. ¿Quién podría ser? Ciertamente era una mujer, pero no podía verla y tampoco mis amigos. Luego de algunos momentos, dije, en voz alta:

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¡Muéstrate!

Y entonces, una hermosa mujer apareció desde los árboles. Tenía cabello largo y dorado y vestía un brillante vestido blanco. Su piel también era blanca, tanto como la nieve, pero parecía suave y fina como la seda. Tenía un hermoso y delgado cuerpo. Su rostro estaba lleno de bondad y de un antiguo poder y sabiduría. Y sus ojos eran cafés. Tan hermosos como la tierra húmeda que nos rodeaba, llenos de vida y secretos. Estaba anonadado. Sólo la hermosura de Lucrecia podía compararse con la de esta mujer...

- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Sakura con voz gentil, a la vez que intentaba andar.

- No tengan miedo – replicó ella, acercándosele. – Tienes una herida grave. Despreocúpate y descansa. Yo la curaré. – entonces miró a Tarzán y añadió: - Tú también, salvaje. Acércate y aliviaré tu dolor.

- Eh... – musitó y se aproximó a ella.

La mujer entonces alzó su mano y habló palabras antiguas y mágicas. Y luego de un instante, me di cuenta de que las palabras eran muy similares a las que Tish había hablado cuando se había tratado de comunicar con Tarzán... Y de pronto, las heridas de mis dos compañeros desaparecieron.

- ¡Eres una elfina! – exclamé.

- No realmente. – replicó y rió mientras que Tarzán y Sakura la miraban con asombro. – Pero sí: hablo la lengua de los elfos. Y lo saben porque la han escuchado antes. Pero no de un elfo, tampoco; sino de un hadita.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? – preguntó Sakura.

- Yo veo muchas cosas. – respondió la mujer. Mantuvo silencio por un momento y luego dijo: - El pelaje del leopardo era tan duro como la piel de un dragón debido a la influencia de los Heartless. Su sombra cayó sobre este animal y lo consumió, justo como ahora consume al hombre que conocieron hace poco.

- ¡Clayton! – gruñí y Tarzán volteó a verme con una mirada interrogativa. - ¡Él es el responsable de lo ocurrido!

- En cierto modo lo es. – dijo ella. – No está lejos de aquí. Lo encontrarán hacia el oeste, justo al pie de un peñasco. Pero no está solo. Tiene un aliado: un Heartless que es capaz de moverse aún durante el día. Esa criatura fue aquello que los atacó. Pero esto no es todo, pues este enemigo puede hacerse uno con el mundo que está alrededor suyo, volviéndose invisible. Tal como la suave lluvia que cae en una mañana sin sol, no puede ser visto: sólo sentido. Necesitarán ayuda si desean derrotarlo.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunté. - ¿Dónde podremos conseguir ayuda?

- Su amigo salvaje conoce la respuesta. – replicó, ojeando a Tarzán. Entonces, caminó hacia mí y dijo: - Te daré un obsequio. Pero tan sólo servirá por esta noche. Apresúrate y haya a tus amigos antes de que se desvanezca.

Entonces, sopló un suave aire en mi oreja y me sentí refrescado. Era como si hubiera tomado un largo baño reconfortante y las aguas tibias todavía estuvieran adheridas a mi cuerpo. Emití un suspiro y la miré.

- ¿Qué obsequio me ha entregado, dama? – le pregunté.

- Pronto lo sabrás. – replicó, con una sonrisa. – Pero antes, escúchame. Hay más que debo decirte. Conozco sus proezas y sus aventuras. Pero sobre todo, sé de su amigo. El vampiro solitario con los ojos tristes violetas. Me ha buscado por largo tiempo. Ha buscado mi ayuda. Pero esta oscuridad cayó antes de que pudiera dar conmigo. Y ahora su esperanza está mermada. Pues la única que puede darle esperanza está apartada de su lado...

- ¡Wilheim! – exclamó Sakura. – Entonces, ¡tú eres la oráculo de quien ha hablado! ¡Gabrielle! ¡Ése es tu nombre!

- En efecto. – contestó y su sonrisa creció. – Sé que por ahora está en otro mundo. Y sé que volverán a verlo. Por eso, deseo que le den este regalo...

De la nada, se apoderó de una pequeña bola de luz, la cual era muy similar a las pelotitas de Materia que Aeris usualmente cargaba en su báculo. Sólo que esta más bien parecía una estrella tintineante. Sentí un frío leve cuando la tomé, pero no fue una sensación desagradable. La puse en mi bolsillo y Gabrielle añadió:

- Cuando la oscuridad en este y el otro mundo hayan sido debilitadas, vayan a la Atlántida, el mágico mundo marino que se encuentra oculto entre las estrellas. No le entregues el obsequio sino hasta que el mal que mora ahí haya sido derrotado. Si lo haces antes, tan sólo lo pondrás en peligro.

- No entiendo nada de esto. – confesé. – Pero haré lo que usted me pida.

- Gracias. Desearía poder verlo, mas hay mucho que debe hacerse. Por ahora, sean cautelosos y rápidos. El destino de sus amigos está en sus manos. Sálvenlos... Yo conozco bien a la hadita y le tengo gran cariño. Los dejo ahora. Hasta pronto... – y sin más, se desvaneció.

- ¿Qué? ¡Espera! ¡Gabrielle! – llamó Sakura, mientras Tarzán la buscaba con la mirada, pero ya se había marchado.

Me pregunté hacia donde podría haber ido, pero tan sólo por un minuto. Entonces, supe que no la veríamos de nuevo; no aquí, al menos. No teníamos más opción que continuar buscando.

- Pensemos en nuestros amigos. – dije, obteniendo su atención. – Vamos al oeste. Al acantilado.

Pero entonces, un poderoso rugido atronador rompió el silencio de la noche y todos nos percatamos de que un gigantesco gorila negro corría hacia nosotros. Tenía pelo plateado en su espalda y feroces colmillos. Sus ojos estaban llenos de ira y sus fuertes brazos parecían no querer más que una pelea.

Me preparé y tomé mi arma por el mango, a la vez que Sakura se puso en guardia. Pero Tarzán se lanzó hacia el gorila, gritando:

- ¡Kerchak, no!

El gorila y el salvaje lucharon por un rato y después de algunos momentos, Tarzán finalmente sostuvo al animal por su cuello y logró mantenerlo inmóvil.

- ¡Kerchak! ¡Basta, por favor! ¡No van a lastimarnos! ¡Solamente están buscando a sus amigos! ¡Y yo quiero encontrar a Jane! – exclamó.

"Qué extraño." Pensé. "Yo creía que apenas podía hablar."

- ¡Sal de mi camino, Tarzán! ¡No toleraré más intrusos en esta jungla! ¿Acaso no ves que la familia está en peligro? ¡Eres un necio! ¡Aléjate de mí! – replicó el gorila y yo no pude creer lo que escuchaba. Podía entender lo que decía.

Fue entonces que entendí. Ése había sido el obsequio de Gabrielle. Podía entender su idioma. De no haber sido por ella, no sé qué habría pasado, porque Tarzán a penas podía sostener al gorila. Era tan poderoso como un relámpago iracundo que destroza la tierra con su fuerza. Solamente tenía una pregunta en mente... ¿Sería capaz de hablar ese lenguaje también? Jamás lo sabría a menos que lo intentara.

- ¡Por favor, deténganse! ¡No deseamos hacerles daño! – grité.

Y de pronto, Kerchak y Tarzán dejaron de luchar y sus ojos cayeron sobre mí y en ellos hubo fascinación. También me entendía. Me mantuve quedo y esperé a que alguno de ellos replicara. Finalmente, Tarzán preguntó:

- ¿Desde cuándo hablas gorila?

- Es obra de Gabrielle, la oráculo que acaba de irse. Me obsequió este don. – respondí.

- Vincent, ¿puedes entender lo que dicen? – preguntó Sakura, ocultándose a mis espaldas cuidadosamente.

- Sí. – dije.

- ¡Suficiente! – rugió el gorila, arrojando a Tarzán lejos de él. Éste cayó sobre sus pies y lo miró sin habla conforme se aproximaba a mí y decía: - No sé cómo es que aprendiste a hablar nuestra lengua y no me importa. Pero ya que entiendes mis palabras, escúchalas. Quiero que te vayas, de inmediato. No quiero intrusos persiguiendo a mi familia.

- Acabo de decirte que no deseo hacerte daño. – dije. – Por favor, créeme. No quiero lastimarte y tampoco a tu familia. Somos sus amigos.

- Escúchalo, Kerchak. – intervino Tarzán. – Confía en mí, tan sólo por esta vez. Míralos: son humanos, como Jane y como yo. Y hasta ahora, Jane no nos ha lastimado, ¿verdad?

- No me preocupa la mujer, pero aquel hombre ha capturado varios miembros de la familia. – gruñó el gorila y se alzó ante mí. – No confío en los humanos. Lárgate, si no quieres que—

- ¿Clayton ha secuestrado a tu familia? Entonces, te ayudaremos a liberarlos. – dije.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Vincent? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Cómo puedes comunicarte con él? – susurró Sakura en mi oído.

- ¿Nos ayudarán? – Tarzán preguntó. - ¡Kerchak! ¡Por favor! Si lo que dices es verdad, ¡entonces necesitamos ayuda! Clayton lleva un arma llamada rifle que escupe fuego. No puedes ver los disparos sino hasta que te hayan golpeado y son proyectiles poderosos. Los he visto destrozar la corteza de los árboles. Este hombre, Vincent, carga un arma similar. Quizá pueda ayudarnos...

- Hmm... – murmuró Kerchak mirándome a Sakura y a mí sospechosamente. – Si te atreves a lastimar a alguien de la familia, te mataré. Confiaré en Tarzán, pero sólo esta vez. Dame tu palabra: dime que no nos traicionarás.

- Soy hombre de palabra. – respondí firmemente. – No me pondré en contra suya. Cuenten con ello. Y les garantizo que mi amiga tampoco los decepcionará. Pero por favor, ya no perdamos más tiempo hablando y vámonos, antes de que algo terrible le pase a tu familia, a Jane o a nuestros amigos. Vamos, ya. Gabrielle dijo que Clayton estaba al oeste de aquí. Si nos damos prisa, quizá todavía los alcancemos.

- ¿Dónde está, exactamente?

- Al pie de un acantilado.

- Yo conozco ese lugar. Está cerca de una cascada. – dijo Tarzán. – Vámonos, pues. ¡Conozco un atajo!

Y entonces, el salvaje comenzó a correr tan rápido como podía hacia la selva, con Kerchak, Sakura y yo siguiéndolo de cerca.

_(Cambio de escena)_

- Mis compañeros y los Heartless llegarán en cualquier momento. – le dijo Clayton a sus prisioneros. – Sólo esperen. Pronto estarán camino a Inglaterra, pequeños gorilas. Y ustedes también, criaturas. ¡No puedo creer que haya tenido la suerte de encontrarme con un hada, una mujer-gato y una súcuba! Ustedes me harán muy rico.

- ¡Cállate!- gritó Felicia, con furia en su voz. - ¡No puedo creer que hayamos confiado en ti! Además, no puedes llegar a Inglaterra ahora. ¿No entiendes que los Heartless han deshecho los mundos? ¡Los mismo Heartless a quienes estás esperando!

- No digas tonterías, mujer-gato. – replicó Clayton con una malévola sonrisa en su rostro. – Pronto estarás en una cómoda jaula en un zoológico.

- ¡Maldito seas! ¡Déjanos salir, desgraciado! – Tish gritó desde dentro de la pequeña jaula que la aprisionaba.

Tarzán, Kerchak, Sakura y yo nos ocultábamos tras unos arbustos y estábamos esperando a que el hombre bajara su guardia para atacarlo. Tenía prisioneros a varios gorilas en diferentes jaulas y todos ellos aullaban y rugían; intentaban liberarse. Morrigan estaba atrapada dentro de una jaula, al igual que Felicia y Tish. Y Jane estaba atada a un gran árbol y miraba a Clayton con miedo e ira, pero se mantenía callada.

Cuando Tarzán y Kerchak vieron esto, se enfurecieron y trataron de ir tras el cazador. Pero yo los detuve antes de que pudieran hacer algo estúpido, pues sentía una presencia extraña. Había un olor extraño en el aire: un olor a reptil. Sin embargo, no estaba ahí. O al menos eso parecía. Porque, al ver al lado de Clayton más atentamente, notamos que el aire en aquel espacio adquiría una densidad extraña. Sakura tembló ante la mera presencia y se asió de mi capa con miedo.

Yo sabía que habíamos de actuar pronto, a menos que quisiéramos que un ejército de Heartless nos cayera encima. De llegar ellos, estaríamos perdidos. Pero debíamos ser estratégicos. No podíamos ir a pelear tan repentinamente contra algo que no podíamos ver. Debíamos hacer algo...

De pronto, Sakura tuvo una idea brillante. Había muchas hojas agonizantes colgando de las ramas que estaban encima de Clayton. Si Tarzán pudiera balancearse hasta a ellas y hacer que cayeran en la criatura invisible, entonces sería revelado ante nosotros, y luego seríamos capaces de atacar.

- Una vez que podamos verlo... – explicó ella. – Entonces lo atacamos. Dudo que Clayton represente mucho problema. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es quitarle su rifle antes de que pueda disparar. Si logra acertar un balazo, entonces estamos fritos.

- Estoy de acuerdo. – dije y le expliqué el plan a Tarzán y a Kerchak.

- Entonces yo iré tras él. – dijo Kerchak. – Mientras tanto, vayan a pelear contra esa cosa.

- Muy bien.

- ¡Suéltanos, Clayton! – Jane protestó al fin. – No puedes tratarnos así. ¡¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?!

- Uno que busca dinero, querida. – replicó Clayton. – Pero por favor, guarda silencio. Las constantes quejas de tus amigos me están dando un dolor de cabeza y no quiero que tú empieces a fastidiarme también.

- Eres ingenuo, Clayton. – dijo Morrigan, con calma pero fríamente. – Has subestimado a nuestros amigos. Vendrán pronto y le pondrán fin a tu locura, a menos que nos liberes de estos barrotes de acero. Libéranos y no te lastimarán.

- Creo que eres tú quien le da demasiado crédito a tus amigos caídos. – respondió el hombre. – No vendrán...

- ¡Hasta crees, cabeza-hueca! – gritó Sakura, saltando desde detrás de los arbustos. Agarró una liana y se columpió por el aire. Mientras ella hacía esta acrobacia, Tarzán saltó rápidamente al árbol de las hojas agonizantes y lo pateó tan fuerte como pudo. Las hojas cayeron en la forma de una lluvia reveladora y cubrieron a un gigantesco cuerpo transparente.

No perdimos ni un solo minuto más y saltamos al rescate. Le disparé a la criatura tan rápido como pude y la herí varias veces. Muy pronto, no sólo las hojas lo revelaban, sino también la sangre verde que vertía en el suelo. Kerchak se arrojó en contra de Clayton y le arrebató su escopeta antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa. Pero al no tener arma, Clayton rápidamente saltó encima de la criatura que ya se había revelado, puesto que ya de nada le servía ocultarse. La cosa era un camaleón gigantesco, con el emblema de los Heartless grabado en su duro y verde pecho. Rugió furiosamente y comenzó a atacarnos, mientras Clayton se ocultó detrás de él cual cobarde perro herido.

El enemigo era mucho más resistente de lo que pensamos en un inicio. Nos disparó rayos de energía y apenas logramos esquivarlos. Mientras más le disparaba, más dura se volvía su piel, hasta que finalmente, se volvió negro y fue tan duro como la piedra. Sabía que esta sería una batalla muy difícil y que necesitaríamos toda la ayuda del mundo. Sin perder otro segundo, le disparé a los candados que mantenían cerradas las jaulas de Camille, Felicia y Tish, mientras que Tarzán huyó del monstruo por un momento. Liberó a Jane y la dejó en un lugar seguro. Después de ello, corrió a las jaulas de los gorilas y comenzó a liberar a todos ellos.

- ¡Terk! – le gritó a una pequeña gorila negro. - ¡Saca a mi madre, Kala, y a los demás de aquí! ¡Es un lugar peligroso!

- ¡No hacía falta que me lo dijeras! – replicó la gorila, alejándose de la pelea y llevando a la familia de Kerchak a un lugar seguro.

Estábamos perdiendo la batalla, aún con la ayuda de nuestros amigos. Clayton se rió con aire de grandeza desde su monta y se burló de nuestros vanos esfuerzos por herirle. El camaleón nos golpeó varias veces y casi nos mató con sus ataques. Por suerte, Tish nos ayudaba a levantarnos con su magia sanadora, pero su fuerza estaba desvaneciéndose. Mis balas no podían perforar la piel del reptil; las garras de Felicia tan sólo dibujaban líneas en ella, sin lastimarla; los proyectiles de Sakura parecían no hacer nada y hasta las mortales agujas de Morrigan eran inútiles. Tarzán y Kerchak no podían hacer mas que esquivar los ataques de la bestia. Kerchak fue herido varias veces, ya que no era tan ágil como el salvaje, quien rebotaba en las paredes y árboles. Y lo peor era que el resto de los Heartless pronto llegaría a acabarnos...

Pero de pronto, el hadita tuvo un gran plan. Reunió toda su energía y conjuró un poderoso hechizo sobre la tierra. Un temblor sacudió la tierra y perdimos el balance. Clayton y el camaleón estaban al pie del acantilado cuando Tish pronunció el hechizo y ambos hallaron su perdición bajo las piedras que cayeron. El precipicio se vino abajo y cayó encima del hombre y el reptil, matándolos a ambos. Un chillido horrendo y un grito de agonía fue todo lo que escuchamos antes de que se perdieran en la masa rocosa.

- Tú... ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Nos salvaste! – Felicia dijo y corrió a la hadita, con una sonrisa en su cara. - ¡Vaya! ¡En verdad tienes poderes increíbles, Tish!

- Sí, pero no quería que esto pasara. – dijo el hadita, con voz arrepentida. – No quería que terminara así.

- No tuviste opción, Tish. – dije, limpiando mi sudor frío. Había pasado un rato desde que un enemigo me había asustado de tal modo... – Éramos nosotros o ellos.

_(Cambio de escena)_

- Gracias, todos. – nos dijo Tarzán, con una alegre sonrisa en su cara, al lado de Jane y de sus amigos gorilas. – No podríamos haber hecho esto sin su ayuda. Tarzán agradecido. Kerchak agradecido.

Por desgracia, ya no podía entender el lenguaje de los gorilas. El regalo de Gabrielle solamente me había durado unas horas. Pero había sido más que suficiente tiempo. El resto de los Heartless jamás se presentó y rescatamos a todos nuestros amigos.

- Gracias, Vincent. – dijo Jane. – De no haber sido por ti y tus compañeros, quién sabe qué nos habría pasado. Sé que tienen que marcharse, pero espero que podamos vernos de nuevo pronto. Después de todo, deben salvar los mundos, ¿cierto?

- Así es. – dije. – De todos modos, espero que hasta entonces no tengan ningún problema. Tengan cuidado.

- También ustedes. – dijo la chica y entonces les dijimos adiós a todos ellos a la vez que nos dirigíamos a nuestra nave.

Entramos a ella y suspiramos, satisfechos. Habíamos triunfado sobre nuestros enemigos y habíamos liberado a todos los gorilas. Había vuelto la esperanza. Sabíamos que los Heartless estaban debilitándose y que pronto los venceríamos...

Felicia tomó los controles (ya no tenía miedo de que fuera a hacer algo estúpido) y se dispuso a partir. Pero justo en ese momento, la voz de Ryoga se escuchó.

- ¡Muchachos! ¿Me escuchan? ¡Contesten! – gritó.

- Aquí estamos. ¿Qué pasa, Ryoga? – preguntó Felicia sin preocupación.

- ¡Tienen que venir aquí, rápido! – añadió el muchacho y nos percatamos de que en su voz había desesperación.

- Tranquilízate, chico. – dijo Morrigan. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué necesitan?

- ¡Son Wilheim y Tifa! ¡Han desaparecido! – añadió, para horror nuestro.


	18. Capítulo 17: Los campeones de Hyrule

Hola a todos. Qué milagro que finalmente suba otro capítulo, ¿eh?

Bueno, pues como que no tiene mucho caso disculparme de nuevo, porque siempre salgo con este domingo siete. De cualquier forma, si hay alguien que estaba esperando una actualización (lo cual dudo, luego de tanto tiempo), perdón otra vez. Como se podrán imaginar, estoy medio ocupado, además de que también ando escribiendo la secuela...

Súmenle a eso que he estado trabajando. Próximamente, también tengo que ocuparme de mi tesis... En fin, sólo les pido paciencia a quienes todavía leen esto. Sí terminaré de traducirla, lo prometo. Sólo pararé definitivamente si me muero (toco madera).

Bueno, pues con eso dicho, los dejo con éste capítulo. De ahora en adelante, todos los capítulos van a ser un poco más largos, con algunas excepciones. Espero lo disfruten. Ah, y, ¡feliz 2009! ¡Nos vemos!

_Capítulo Diecisiete: Los __campeones de Hyrule_

_Narrador: Sora_

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos habíamos separado y nos habíamos adentrado en el bosque. Estaba oscureciendo y empezaba a hacer frío. En verdad quería regresar a la nave y quedarme ahí. Y no era que no me gustara estar con Damián, Ranma y Hyoga. Eran a todo dar y me gustaba escuchar sus historias. Pero no deseaba pelear contra ningún monstruo aquel día. El boque de noche me parecía muy tenebroso.

De cualquier modo, me enteré de varias cosas concernientes a Hyoga. Damián nos había contado todas sus historias cuando habíamos estado en la nave, aunque no dudo que haya tenido más cosas que contar, porque... ¡Caray! ¡Vaya que ese elfo ha tenido una vida larga! En fin, ni él ni Ranma dijeron mucho; Hyoga fue quien más habló esta vez. Nos habló de las muchas batallas que él y sus amigos habían tenido. Nos confesó (aunque no lo hizo muy contento que digamos) que él no era el más fuerte entre sus amigos. Cuando le pregunté si Ikki lo era, asintió. Ikki puede revivir cuando él quiera. ¿A poco eso no es lo máximo? No puede vencérsele de ningún modo. Pero Hyoga no parecía muy contento al respecto. Bueno... Obviamente habían tenido su pasado y no quería saber mucho de eso... Bueno, la verdad es que sí, pero no iba a preguntárselo.

Como sea, esas son cosas sin importancia. La cosa era que la luz del sol casi se había extinguido y no habíamos hallado ni rastro de nada: ni de nuestros amigos ni de algo que pudiera indicarnos dónde estábamos. Sólo habíamos visto grupos de luciérnagas bonitas y otros bichos. De todos modos, no me hubiera sorprendido que un monstruo nos hubiera atacado, saltando desde atrás de los árboles que ahí estaban. Ya era muy tarde. Teníamos que regresar.

Para tener un rastro de los pasajes que habíamos tomado, Hyoga había grabado un número helado en las paredes de los troncos vacíos. Nos dijo que el hielo no se derretiría y decidimos confiar en él. No sé cómo hace eso, pero los números estaban esperándonos cuando finalmente decidimos regresar a la nave.

- Me pregunto si Ukyo, Akane y Donald tuvieron suerte y encontraron qué tipo de lugar es éste. – dijo Damián. – De una forma u otra, seguramente sabremos eso cuando volvamos a la nave.

- ¿Creen que quizá habrán encontrado a algunos amigos? – pregunté. – Digo... es posible, ¿cierto?

- Dudo que hayan encontrado a alguien en este desierto con árboles. – Ranma murmuró.

- Sí es posible. – dijo Damián. – Recuerda que tus amigos me hallaron en los insólitos bosques de la tierra de la Reina de Corazones.

- Seguro, pero ése era un sitio más pequeño.

- No te descorazones. – dijo Hyoga. – Estoy seguro de que todos encontraremos a nuestros amigos tarde o temprano. Sea en este mundo o en otro. Una cosa que uno de mis amigos me enseñó es que no tienes que perder la esperanza y que tienes ver el lado positivo de las cosas. Si te escuchara, supongo que probablemente diría: "No digas que has buscado a tus amigos en muchos mundos. Dí que todavía hay muchos mundos en los cuales pueden estar."

- La verdad, eso no me parece muy alentador. – Ranma masculló.

- Claro que no. Porque lo ves del lado negativo.

- Pues en mi opinión, no hay muchas cosas buenas ocurriendo últimamente. Y si las ha habido, le pasan a alguien más, porque yo sigo pensando que los Heartless no están derrotados, nuestra nave está derribada y nuestros amigos pueden estar yendo hacia otra dirección en este instante, sin saber lo que nos ocurrió.

- ¿Y si nos vieron cuando nos golpearon? – intervine. - ¿Y qué si cambiaron su rumbo y regresaron? ¿Quién sabe? Quizá ya nos estén esperando junto a la nave, con Octavius e Ikki. O quizás ellos ya arreglaron la nave.

- Eso lo dudo mucho. – Hyoga dijo, con una carcajada. – No conozco a Octavius, pero puedo decirte con certeza que Ikki no sabe nada de mecánica, especialmente en lo que se refiere a naves extraterrestres. No creo que ninguno de mis amigos sepa nada, por cierto. Y me incluyo también. Pero el hecho de que nuestros demás amigos estén ahí no me parece tan descabellado.

- Si eso pasa, entonces cerraré mi boca "negativa" para siempre. Se los prometo. – dijo Ranma.

- Entonces esperemos que nuestros compañeros estén ahí, pues tus quejas constantes me están provocando una jaqueca. – añadió Damián, con una risotada.

_(Cambio de escena)_

Bien, pues al fin y al cabo, resultó que Hyoga, Damián y yo habíamos sido demasiado positivos. La nave todavía seguía averiada y nuestros otros amigos no habían llegado. Al ver a Octavius e Ikki al lado de la nave derribada, me pregunté si podríamos salir de ahí...

- ¿Tuvieron suerte? – preguntó Ikki.

- No, como se esperaba. – dijo Ranma en voz alta, mirándonos.

- Me temo que no hallamos nada. – Damián admitió. – Este viejo bosque guarda muy bien sus secretos. ¿Han regresado los demás?

- No, todavía no. – dijo Octavius, con un suspiro de decepción. – Lo que más me preocupa es que no hemos encontrado ninguna forma de reparar la nave. Me temo que todavía no tenemos los conocimientos necesarios para hacerla funcionar de nuevo. A menos que vuelva a la vida mágicamente, lo cual dudo mucho, no iremos a ningún lugar hasta que sus amigos nos hallen o hasta que tengamos la suerte de que otro de esos patéticos Heartless traga una de sus naves, para que podamos robarla.

- ¡Ah, pues a todo dar! – Ranma exclamó, iracundo.

- Tranquilízate, Ranma. – dijo Damián. – Cálmate. Ya pensaremos en algo. Lo que ahora me preocupa es que Ukyo, Akane y Donald todavía siguen allá fuera. Temo que hayan errado el camino, o aún peor, que se hayan topado con algún monstruo.

- ¡No digas eso! – exclamé.

No podría ser capaz de soportar ese pensamiento. Estaba muy consternado por Riku y Kairi. Y para acabarla, ahora estaba empezando a preocuparme por Ukyo. Había sido una muy buena amiga desde que nos conocimos. Yo me había encariñado mucho con ella y no quería perderla, porque era la única mejor amiga que me quedaba. ¿Qué pasaría si no la volviera a ver? ¿Y qué si nunca veía a ninguno de mis amigos otra vez? Vaya que era un pensamiento macabro. Y además Damián, el más optimista entre nosotros, ya estaba preocupándose... no podía significar nada bueno. En verdad deseaba que Ryu estuviera ahí. Además de Octavius, Hyoga e Ikki, era el más fuerte entre nosotros. Él sabría que hacer. Bueno, eso no es cierto. Probablemente estaría igual que nosotros: sin idea de qué hacer. Pero al menos tendríamos un tanque a nuestro lado, capaz de rescatar a mi amiga si se daba el caso. No sabía si yo sería capaz de hacerlo. Sabía que yo era muy fuerte y todo eso, pero no sabía si sería reto para los monstruos que ya habíamos enfrentado. Me preguntaba incluso si algunos de los chicos no me consideraban un estorbo. En verdad esperaba que no fuera así y que me alentaran a tener esperanzas... Que me alentaran a buscar a Ukyo o algo por el estilo.

- Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? – preguntó Ikki. - ¿Quieren ir a buscarlos?

- Pienso que deberíamos hacerlo. – dijo Damián. – Sólo Dios sabe qué criaturas deambulan por aquí. Aunque el bosque se ha mostrado apacible y algo acogedor durante el día, no dudo que haya muchos cazadores cuyo único deseo es ingerir carne.

- Bueno, andando, entonces. Estoy algo preocupado por Akane, de todos modos. – dijo Ranma, dando un paso al frente, pero se mantuvo quieto cuando, de repente, un par de búhos aparecieron por encima de los árboles que estaban a la derecha y bajaron a dónde estábamos.

El primero era un búho muy pequeño que hubiera podido incluso pararse en mi mano y el otro era un pájaro tamaño familiar que nos hizo dar un paso atrás. Se veían chistosos juntos...

- ¡Hola! ¡Hoot! – dijo el búho gigante, para nuestro asombro.

- Eh... hola. – Ranma y yo replicamos.

- Perdonen, caballeros... – dijo el buhito. - ¿Ustedes son los amigos de dos lindas jovencitas y de un pato histérico que fue sin duda criado por una familia de comadrejas?

- ¡Tiene que ser Donald! – exclamé.

- ¡Sí, ese mismo!

- ¿Cómo es que los conocen? – preguntó Damián, dando un paso hacia delante. - ¿Dónde están? ¿Están bien?

- Eso lo dudo mucho. – dijo el búho grande, para nuestro horror. – Fueron emboscados por el ejército del Gran Rey del Mal. Nos dijeron que buscáramos su ayuda, hoot. Cuando los dejamos, estaban a punto de librar una fiera batalla contra las hordas del enemigo.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamamos. - ¡¿Dónde están?! – demandó Damián.

- ¡Sígannos! ¡Esperemos que todavía sigan luchando! ¡Hoot! – exclamó el gran búho y entonces ambos comenzaron a volar a las profundidades del bosque, con todos nosotros corriendo tras ellos tan rápido como podíamos.

Atravesamos muchos troncos vacíos y con cada túnel que cruzábamos, mi corazón latía con mayor rapidez y desesperación. Sólo podía hacerme una pregunta: ¿hacía cuanto los dos pájaros habían dejado a nuestros amigos? ¿Y si ya era demasiado tarde? La verdad no sería capaz de tolerar eso. Y mientras más pensaba en perder a Akane, Donald y especialmente a Ukyo, más rápido corría.

Finalmente llegamos a lo que parecía ser un laberinto de paredes verdes, llenas de hojas. Los búhos volaron sobre él tan rápido como podían. Damián saltó muy alto y se fue por encima de las paredes. Octavius decidió ser algo más práctico y las tumbó con su gran fuerza, abriendo un camino para el resto de nosotros. La naturaleza nos valió gorro en aquel momento. Las plantas podrían volver a crecer con el tiempo. Pero las vidas de nuestros amigos, no.

Cuando finalmente cruzamos el laberinto, nos topamos con unas escaleras largas y empinadas. Las subimos tan rápido como pudimos; sus escalones eran espantosos. Me tropecé como tres veces y cuando eso pasó, Ikki me levantó y me hizo ir más rápido.

- ¡Oh, no! – gritó el buhito cuando él y el otro pájaro finalmente llegaron a la cima.

Llegamos unos segundos más tarde y solamente vimos lo que parecía ser un templo de piedra en el borde de un precipicio, una extraña plataforma frente a nosotros y un viejo árbol. Mi corazón entonces dio un salto horrorizado; vi algo...

- ¡Santo cielo! – continuó el búho. - ¡Miren! ¡El arma de la chica!

Ahí yacía, quieta y queda, la pesada espátula de Ukyo. Pero ella no estaba a la vista. Rápidamente corrí a su lado y la sostuve entre mis manos, sin saber qué pensar o qué hacer.

Todos nos mantuvimos en silencio por largo rato. Digo, ¿quién podría decir algo en una situación así? Entonces, rápidamente volteé a ver al resto de mis amigos y me sentí muy, muy triste. No podía tolerarlo.

- ¿Dónde... dónde están? – preguntó Ranma, con desesperación. - ¿Están...? – pero no pudo decir más.

Los búhos se miraron entre sí, pero no respondieron. Hyoga, Ikki y Octavius agacharon las cabezas, mientras Damián se aproximó a mí y puso su mano sobre mi hombro. Pensé que trataba de consolarme, pero al verlo, noté que también estaba muy triste. Creo que tan decaído como yo me sentía...

¿Qué diablos pasó? ¿Dónde demonios estaban? No podía creer que habían muerto. No quería creer que habían muerto. Digo, no se suponía que sería así. Se suponía que seguiríamos buscando en otros mundos; se suponía que me ayudarían a deshacernos de los Heartless. Se suponía que Ukyo encontraría a su novio, Wilheim, para que ambos fueran felices de nuevo. Y al pensar en esto, me puse más triste y mi desesperanza creció. ¿Qué pasaría si yo lo encontraba? ¿Qué le diría a Wilheim? Después de todo, había prometido cuidar a Ukyo. Estaría devastado... Igual que yo.

Hice lo posible por contener mis lágrimas. Y justo cuando estaba por empezar a llorar, una voz grave dijo:

- No; no están muertos.

Todos volteamos y vimos a un hombre. Vestía una túnica azul y un sombrero puntiagudo con muchas estrellas y lunas bordados en él. Tenía un par de pequeños anteojos y una gran barba blanca. Aun así, no parecía ser muy viejo. Tenía una especia de aire místico... Todos nos preguntábamos quién podría ser él. Fue el pequeño búho quien respondió nuestra pregunta.

- ¡Mil rayos, Merlín! – exclamó, con alivio aparente. - ¿Dónde diantres has estado? ¿Y qué es esto de hacer una entrada misteriosa? ¿Sabes dónde están las chicas?

- Ya, ya, tranquilízate, Arquímedes. – replicó el viejo. – Ante todo, déjame presentarme a los viajeros. – entonces nos dijo: - Hola, amigos míos. Mi nombre es Merlín y son un hechicero. Veo que ya conocen a mi pequeño compañero. Su nombre es Arquímedes, un búho altamente educado.

- Sí... Hola. – dijo Ranma. Pausó por un momento, y luego dijo, y habló por todos nosotros, por cierto: - Señor Merlín, no quiero ser grosero, pero si sabe de las chicas y el pato, ¿podría, por favor, decirnos dónde están? ¿Están bien? ¿Están heridos?

- Calma muchacho. Dame un segundo... – Merlín dijo y se aproximó a nosotros. Entonces, de la nada, una bola mágica apareció ante él. Todos retrocedimos, atónitos, pero pronto nos dimos cuenta de que no quería dañarnos con eso. Tan sólo había sido... la sorpresa. – Esta es una bola de cristal. – declaró. – Muchos otros la llaman una herramienta de vidente; otros la llaman una bola mágica y algunos otros incluso la nombran Palanthir. Llámenla como quieran; sólo tiene un propósito: revelarme lo que ocurre en otros lugares. – caminó hacia nosotros, puso la bola en el suelo y se sentó junto a ella. – He visto a sus amigos. No están muertos. Pero han sido capturados por las fuerzas del Gran Rey del Mal y, hasta donde yo sé, son prisioneros en un calabozo.

- ¿Pero, están vivos? – insistí.

- Sí, sí. – dijo Merlín. – Pero ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que miré la bola de cristal. Veamos qué está sucediendo ahora... – entonces comenzó a decir palabras mágicas o algo así... era un lenguaje extraño, a fin de cuentas. La bola comenzó a brillar y se nubló. – Esperen un momento... Ya casi termina. Les advierto: es posible que vean algo horrible.

Tragué saliva cuando él dijo esto. No quería ver a mis amigos torturados y sangrando. Dios, lo que hubiera dado por estar ahí, con ellos en aquel momento, para que pudiera ayudarles como fuera.

- ¡Ah, helo ahí! – exclamó y la bola nos mostró lo que ahora sucedía en el castillo del enemigo.

La fortaleza era negra y enorme. Tenía muchas torres rodeándola. Pero había una en su centro, la cual se alzaba hasta el cielo. Su cima estaba destrozada y podíamos ver que una tremenda batalla se libraba ahí. Había un hombre enorme, vestido de negro, quien sostenía una gran espada entre sus manos y tenía ojos malignos. Sonreía para sí mientras batallaba contra varios guerreros. Había otro gran hombre; no tan grande como el malvado, pero bastante grande de todos modos, y parecía tener una pierna rota. También había una mujer con cabello dorado, cuyas orejas eran muy parecidas a las de Link. Un tercer hombre peleaba contra el enemigo y vestía una especie de armadura púrpura y tenía dos grandes cadenas pegadas a los brazos de la indumentaria. Y los otros tres eran nuestros amigos.

- ¡¡Ukyo!! – grité, al ver que estaba malherida y parecía estar al borde de desmayarse. - ¡NO! ¡¡Donald!! ¡¡Akane!!

- ¡¡Ikki!! ¡¡Ése es tu hermano!! – Hyoga exclamó, señalando al hombre de la armadura morada.

Todos volteamos a verlo al momento que se arrodilló rápidamente junto a la bola de cristal y la miró con miedo.

- Shun... – murmuró.

- ¡Cielo santo! – exclamó el gran búho. - ¡Están peleando contra el Gran Rey del Mal! ¿Se han vuelto locos? ¡Nadie puede derrotar a Ganondorf! ¡Tan sólo el poder de la princesa Zelda puede destruirlo! ¡Y ella está muy débil!

- ¡Hay que ayudarles! – grité. - ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡¡Andando!! ¡¡Vamos!!

- Aguarda, Sora. – dijo Octavius y me sostuvo por el brazo. Traté de liberarme, pero era demasiado fuerte. – No sabemos en dónde está este lugar. ¿Cómo quieres ayudarles cuando no sabes a dónde te guiarán tus pasos desesperados?

- ¡¿Entonces, dónde están?! – pregunté a los búhos. - ¡¿Dónde están?! ¡¡Por favor!!

- No podrás ayudarles de ninguna manera... Hoot... – dijo el búho grande.

- ¡Claro que puedo ayudar! ¡Tengo la Keyblade! ¡Es una gran arma, capaz de cortar porquerías, como ésa! – añadí, señalando a Ganondorf.

- No, no lo es. Ningún arma puede dañarlo. Solamente las Flechas de Luz y la Espada Maestra... pero...

- ¡¿Espada Maestra?! – interrumpió Damián. - ¡Entonces ya no hay duda! ¡Éste es el mismo desgraciado del cual Link nos habló! ¡Qué suerte endemoniada, que él esté perdido en la oscuridad del espacio!

- ¡Si continúa con vida, podré localizarlo! – dijo Merlín. – ¡Puedo usar mi bola de cristal para intentar hablar con él!

- ¡Pues hazlo! – Ranma aulló.

- ¡Mientras, yo iré...! – dije, pero Octavius me volvió a detener.

- ¡No puedes vencerlo! – insistió el búho.

- ¡Pero al menos podré distraerlo por un rato! - le refuté. El animal calló al oírme y yo agregué: - Todos podemos distraerlo. ¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Podemos ayudarlos! ¡Tenemos que ayudarlos! ¿No quieren perderlos, cierto? ¡No me importa lo que digan, yo iré!

- Tienes razón. – declaró Damián. – Si los aceros de nuestras armas no pueden cortar su piel, entonces al menos le darán al campeón de Hyrule el tiempo suficiente para alistarse para la batalla. ¡Andando, a menos que queramos que nuestros amigos caigan!

- En ese caso, me quedaré aquí y esperaré a que vengan los demás. – Ikki declaró.

- ¿Qué? – musitó Hyoga. - ¡Ikki! ¿Qué dijiste? ¡Tu hermano está allí! ¿Cómo puedes dejarlo así? – preguntó, por todos nosotros, de hecho. Digo, ¿cómo podía abandonarlo?

- Sé que es mi hermano, Hyoga. – replicó. – Y por eso sé que estará bien. Aunque no lo creas, Shun es muy fuerte. Y cuando despiertan sus poderes, incluso los oponentes más fieros la pasan muy mal cuando pelean contra él. Además, no siempre puedo estarlo protegiendo. Lo he ayudado muchas, muchas veces en el pasado. Tiene que aprender a cuidarse. Tú lo sabes. Seiya y Shiryu también lo saben... – pausó y luego dijo: - Los veré cuando los demás lleguen. Sólo tienen que enfocarse en retrasar a ese sujeto.

Hyoga se mantuvo quieto por un segundo, pero luego asintió.

- Entonces, ¿qué quieres que le diga? – preguntó.

- Dile que sea fuerte y que pronto estaré con él.

- Bien, valientes guerreros. – dijo el búho grande. – Les mostraré el camino al castillo del Gran Rey del Mal yo mismo. ¡Hoot!

- ¿Puedes llevarme? – pregunté.

- ¿Cargarte?

- ¡Eso! ¡Por favor!

- Muy bien. Sujétate, pequeño. ¡Hoot, hoot, hoot! – dijo y agarró mis hombros con sus suaves garras y me alzó por los aires.

- Qué muchacho tan valiente. – dijo Arquímedes. – Me recuerda al Grillo... ehh, digo, a Arturo.

- Ya lo creo. – agregó Merlín. – Pero ahora no es momento de hablar de eso. ¡Vamos Arquímedes! ¡Concéntrate! ¡Necesito encontrar a este Link antes de que las cosas salgan mal!

- ¡Vuela gran búho! ¡Vuela y llévanos a la guarida del villano! – Damián gritó y comenzó a correr tras nosotros a gran velocidad, junto con Ranma, Hyoga y Octavius, mientras dejábamos a Arquímedes, Merlín e Ikki atrás...

Volamos sobre el bosque a toda velocidad y pronto, todos los árboles y las luciérnagas y demás desaparecieron. El sol ya se había ocultado y ahora encarábamos una tierra nocturna, la cual supuse era Hyrule (asumí, porque nadie me había dicho lo contrario). Mis amigos estaban corriendo rápido, con muchas, muchas ganas. Se mantuvieron a la par con nosotros mientras volamos a través del gran campo verde. Damián era el más veloz de ellos y en aquel momento se encontraba bajo nosotros. Sostenía la espátula de Ukyo en sus manos; quería devolvérsela. Yo me había olvidado de ella cuando Merlín nos mostró la bola de cristal. En fin, Hyoga y Damián lo seguían. Octavius era el que parecía estaba quedándose atrás. Aún así logró seguirnos. En aquel momento, supuse que era más fuerza que rapidez y no me equivocaba...

De pronto vi el castillo negro en el horizonte. Algunas nubes malvadas circundaban la torre en la cual Ganondorf y nuestros amigos luchaban. Los relámpagos la golpeaban una y otra vez y los truenos rugían ferozmente. Respiré profundamente y me llené de valor. El escenario era horrendo. Y lo que era peor era que un monstruo terrible nos estaba esperando ahí. Un monstruo que no podía ser vencido sino por una persona y él no estaba con nosotros...

Entonces vi las figuras de mis amigos. ¡Todos habían caído! Los únicos que seguían atacando al enemigo eran el hombre rubio y la princesa. Dejé escapar un leve gemido helado al ver el cuerpo inmóvil de Donald colgando por una de las orillas de la torre. Parecía que él era quien había recibido más golpes (aunque luego me percaté de que me equivocaba). El otro hombre, el hermano de Ikki, estaba de rodillas, haciendo lo posible por no caer inconsciente. Ukyo y Akane yacían juntas y apenas podían moverse. Sorprendentemente, esto no aumentó mi temor. Más bien me enojó muchísimo. Tan sólo quería llegar ahí y moler a ese desgraciado a golpes. Sabía que yo llegaría a la torre en un santiamén, pero el resto de mis amigos tendría que subir hasta su cima. Pero no estaba preocupado. Sólo quería pelear contra Ganondorf y defender a mis amigos.

- ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! – grité.

- ¡Ya casi llegamos! ¡Hoot! – gritó el búho.

En aquel momento, Ganondorf golpeó al hombre en la cara y éste cayó de espaldas. La princesa se arrojó contra él, pero él agarró su cara con su mano y la arrojó. Entonces, Ukyo se puso de pie y le aventó una de sus pequeñas espátulas a sus piernas. Rebotó como si hubiera golpeado goma. Escuché cómo rió y entonces, le arrojó una bola de energía oscura a Ukyo. Gritó llena de dolor y cayó al suelo.

- ¡¡Maldita sea!! – aullé. - ¡¡Muévete, muévete, muévete!!

- ¡¡Vuelo tan rápido como puedo!! – replicó el búho.

Ganondorf se aproximo a Ukyo lentamente. Trató de levantarse, pero él puso su pie en su espalda y apretó sin piedad. Emitió un terrible grito que pronto se desvaneció bajo el pie del hombre. ¡No la dejaba respirar! ¡Tenía que detenerlo! Y cuando parecía que las cosas no podían empeorar, alzó su espada sobre su cabeza y se preparó para decapitarla.

Por suerte, ya estábamos sobre él.

- ¡¡Buena suerte, chico!! – gritó el búho y me liberó justo encima de él.

- ¡¡DÉJALA IR, BASTARDO!! – grité y agité mi espada a su cabeza tan fuerte como pude y al emitir aquel alarido, sentí lágrimas de furia y desesperación salir de mis ojos.

Ganondorf volteó a verme y recibió mi golpe. Saltó hacia atrás y dejó escapar un gruñido de dolor. Cubrió su rostro y sus ojos se llenaron de rabia. Debo decir que el regalo de Zeus había sido una bendición. Dudo que hubiera podido hacerlo retroceder siquiera con mi viejo llavero. Pero en aquel momento, no pensé en eso. Sólo quería romperle la cara.

- ¡¿Qué es esto?! – rugió. - ¡¿Quién eres tú?! – pausó y luego una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en su rostro. – Ah... ¿eres el caballero de esta niña? Yo pensé que encararía algo un poco más amenazador. Pero apenas eres una cucaracha, Wilheim.

- Sora... – Ukyo musitó y tocó mi pierna con su mano. Estaba muy malherida. No podía soportarlo.

- Todo estará bien, Ukyo. – susurré y miré a Ganondorf. - ¡Mi nombre es Sora! ¡Y te voy a romper el hocico!

- Ah, ¿un nuevo concursante? – rió. - ¡Qué hilarante! Muy bien. Te haré añicos, tal y como lo he hecho con tus amigos.

- ¡Sora! – exclamaron Akane y Donald al verme. - ¡Estás aquí! ¿Cómo? – preguntó el pato.

- Es una larga historia. No se preocupen, chicos. ¡La caballería viene en camino! – exclamé. Pensé que quizás intimidaría a Ganondorf diciendo esto... Pero en vez de ello, volvió a reír.

- ¡¿Crees que tú y tus mugrosos amigos pueden derrotarme?!

- Todavía no estamos vencidos, hijo de perra. – dijo el rubio y se volvió a levantar.

- No me rendiré... ¡No mientras el destino de Hyrule esté sobre la punta de una daga! – exclamó la princesa.

- ¡Tu resistencia es admirable, princesa Zelda! Tú y tus amigos deberían estar casi muertos y aun así, siguen peleando. Los felicito por su destreza. ¡Pero no será suficiente para derrotarme! – Ganondorf dijo entre carcajadas.

- ¡Eso es lo que tú crees! – dije. Decidí hablar un poco más y llenar a mis amigos con nuevas esperanzas, porque, aunque no se rendirían, parecían estar muy desesperados. - ¡Damián, el elfo, viene en camino! ¡Es un gran arquero! ¡Una leyenda entre leyendas! ¡Octavius también vendrá! ¡Es un hombre-oso! ¡Fuerte como nadie! ¡Y Ryu! ¡El más poderoso guerrero! ¡Y los dos caballeros – Hyoga de Cisne y Ikki de Fénix! ¡No puedes vencerlos! ¡Y Link vendrá también! ¡Contra él no podrás hacer nada!

- ¿Ikki? – preguntó el caballero y una luz de esperanza brilló en sus ojos. - ¿Mi hermano está aquí?

- Vendrá. – le aseguré.

- ¡¡Link!! – Zelda exclamó. - ¡Que Nayru lo bendiga! Nuestro campeón ha regresado.

- Al fin... – Ganondorf masculló, para mi asombro. – ¡Al fin los fragmentos de la Trifuerza serán uno solo y Hyrule quedará bajo mi reinado! Esta es una oportunidad que no puedo dejar pasar. ¡Disfruten de sus últimos momentos, gusanos! ¡Los aplastaré a todos ahora! Deseo hablar con Link a solas...

- ¡No te dejaré hacer eso, animal! – grité y le aventé mi espada.

La sonrisa de Ganondorf creció y repelió mi ataque con un rápido movimiento de su mano y contraatacó con una bola oscura de energía. Atrapé mi arma y apenas esquivé el proyectil. Entonces voló hacia mí y agitó su gigantesca espada tan fuerte como pudo. Detuve su ataque, pero salí volando a través de lo que se había convertido en nuestro campo de batalla.

- ¡Órale! – grité.

- Hmm. Nada mal. – dijo Ganondorf. – Pero, ¿puedes detener esto? – preguntó y agarró a Ukyo por su garganta.

- ¡¡NO!! – grité. ¡¡Suéltala!!

- Ah... Sora... – habló ella con voz rasposa y sus ojos se cerraron conforme Ganondorf apretaba su cuello. Estuve a punto de arrojarle la Keyblade otra vez, pero puso a Ukyo frente a él como si fuera un escudo. ¡Demonios, lo odié por eso, al cobarde!

Pero de pronto, de la nada, una cadena lo atacó. Lo atrapó por el cuello y él soltó a Ukyo. El caballero, quien había arrojado la cadena mágica, haló a Ganondorf hacia él. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre su trasero. Entonces, el caballero corrió hacia él y, antes de que pudiera levantarse, empujó su cuerpo con ambos brazos. Finalmente, saltó hacia los aires, usando su espalda como trampolín.

- ¡Argh! – gritó el desgraciado mientras el hombre se alejaba de él. - ¡Me has lastimado la espalda! ¡Ahora pagarás!

- ¡En peores he estado! – exclamó él, con nuevas energías. En verdad hice lo correcto en mencionar a su hermano. Estaba más vivo que nunca.

- ¡Eso lo veremos! – rugió Ganondorf y se arrojó en contra suya. Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar al caballero, un proyectil de energía azul lo golpeó y lo empujó a la orilla de la torre. El hombre rubio había sido quién lo había arrojado.

- ¡Ese fue mi "Hadoken", imbécil! – gritó. – Todavía no termino contigo.

Emití un suspiro de alivio. Ahora éramos tres los que peleábamos contra Ganondorf. Aunque Zelda continuaba de pie, estaba usando alguna especie de poder mágico para intentar curar a Donald, Akane y Ukyo. Aun cuando sabía que no lo venceríamos, estaba consciente que podríamos ganar algo de tiempo antes de que llegaran los refuerzos. Y cuando ellos llegaran, nos ayudarían a durar lo suficiente como para ver a Link romperle la maceta Ganondorf. Sólo esperaba que Damián, Ranma, Hyoga y Octavius se apresuraran a llegar a la cima tan rápido como les fuera posible.

- Que así sea. – gruñó el enemigo. Ya no estaba tan confiado como hacía un minuto. - ¡¡Es hora de acabar con esto!!

- ¡¡Vamos!! – aullé y emití mi mejor grito de batalla, junto con los otros dos sujetos.

- ¡¡Vamos, Shun!! – dijo el rubio. - ¡A trapear el piso con este idiota!

- ¡Adelante, Ken!

Y cuando Shun terminó de decir esas palabras, sus cadenas mágicas se multiplicaron por centenas y atacaron a Ganondorf sin piedad. Eran como serpientes hambrientas que tan sólo deseaban morder a su presa. El enemigo emitió un grito de batalla propio y una especie de campo mágico detuvo casi todas las cadenas del caballero. Sin embargo, algunas de ellas atravesaron el escudo mágico y cortaron su cuerpo. Gruñó y agitó su espada, destruyendo varias de ellas. Sus heridas se regeneraron casi tan rápido como habían aparecido. Esta batalla sí que iba a estar difícil...

Ken saltó hacia él justo después de que el ataque de Shun terminó y gritó algo que ya había escuchado antes...

- ¡¡TATSUMAKISENPUUKIAKU!!

¡Era la técnica de Ryu! Su pierna giró en el aire y golpeó su cara con gran fuerza varias veces. Aunque no era tan fuerte como el movimiento de Ryu, definitivamente era más rápido. Ganondorf cayó de espaldas y Ken aterrizó en el suelo, justo a su lado. Pero al hacerlo, se tambaleó y casi cayó, ya que su otra pierna estaba muy dañada. Ganondorf se puso de pie rápidamente y se dispuso a atacar a nuestro aliado indefenso.

Sin embargo, corrí tan rápido como pude hacia él, apuntando mi espada a su cuerpo, listo para acuchillarlo. De algún modo, pareció por un momento que me volví en una especie de brisa de energía que lo atravesó. Fue como si alguna especie de poder oculto hubiera estallado en mí de repente... Lo que hubiera sido, detuve el ataque de Ganondorf y herí su mano también. Al menos hice algo. Cuando notó que el peligro había pasado, Ken se alejó de nuestro rival y se juntó con Shun y conmigo.

La cortada de Ganondorf pronto se desvaneció y rió maliciosamente.

- Gusanos, ¿creen todavía que pueden derrotarme? – dijo, provocándonos. – ¡Entonces vengan y atáquenme, si se atreven!

- ¿Qué hacemos, muchachos? – susurré. – Podemos herirlo cuanto queramos, pero no caerá. ¿Agarramos a nuestros amigos y corremos?

- Sí, claro. – dijo Ken. - ¿Los vas a cargar tú solito? Esa opción no nos sirve, chavo.

- Además, he sentido el poder de este hombre. – añadió Shun. – Es más fuerte de lo que pueden imaginar. Si así lo quiere, puede derribar la torre, con nosotros sobre su cima mientras se derrumba.

- Si es tan poderoso, ¿entonces por qué...? Olvídenlo. – me dije a mí mismo e hice lo posible por apegarme a nuestro plan inicial.

- Entonces, ¿ninguno de ustedes, cobardes, quiere atacarme? – preguntó Ganondorf. – Muy bien. ¡Los aniquilaré a todos ahora mismo!

Y dichas estas palabras, levantó sus brazos y sobre su cabeza, apareció una gran bola de oscuridad. Se parecía mucho al agujero negro que me había devorado en la isla en que vivía... Pero en vez de absorber cosas, esta bola negra emitía fuertes ráfagas de viento que nos empujaron a todos a las orillas de la torre. Ken, Shun y yo a penas podíamos aguantar las ráfagas... ¡Pero el resto de nuestros amigos estaba por caer de la torre! ¡Incluso Zelda, quien era la que tenía más energía entre ellos, estaba siendo arrastrada al abismo bajo nosotros como una hoja en el viento!

- ¡Oh, no! – exclamé. - ¡Se van a caer!

- ¡Maldición! – exclamó Shun y aventó sus cadenas al cielo. Fueron golpeadas por rayos y volvieron a multiplicarse por los cientos. Pero esta vez, las cadenas no fueron tras Ganondorf. En vez de ello, sujetaron a todos nuestros amigos por sus tobillos, muñecas y caderas, evitando así que cayeran. De repente sentí como las cadenas me sostuvieron al igual que a Ken. Entonces, volaron por encima de Ganondorf y se asieron de dos pilares que todavía estaban de pie. Shun luchó por mantenernos encima de la torre tanto como pudo, pero los vientos estaban comenzando a lastimar sus brazos.

- En verdad eres molesto, hombrecito. – Ganondorf rió al ver los ojos cansados del caballero.

En aquel momento, Ken se preparó y juntó toda su energía en sus manos. Los relámpagos lo envolvieron en el instante en que se preparó para disparar otro de sus proyectiles. Luego de unos segundos, liberó su poder, junto con un fiero grito.

- ¡¡HADOKEN!!

La bola de energía golpeó a Ganondorf e hizo que la esfera oscura se desvaneciera. Sin embargo, no le hirió.

- Qué listo. – murmuró.

Entonces alzó su puño y lo dejó caer sobre el suelo. Éste se sacudió violentamente y comenzó a agrietarse. Ken logró saltar antes de que las piedras cayeran bajo el ataque de Ganondorf, pero Shun y yo no tuvimos tanta suerte. Sus cadenas volvieron a sus brazos y después volvió a arrojarlas para sujetarse de un pilar de piedra y agarrarme antes de que cayéramos de la torre. Miré hacia abajo y dejé escapar un grito al ver lo alto que estábamos. Si llegáramos a caer, no seríamos más que un par de cráteres en el suelo. De pronto, escuché la risa de Ganondorf y miré hacia arriba. Estaba parado junto al pilar que nos mantenía con vida y amenazaba con romperlo con su puño. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera destruirlo, Ken saltó hacia él y lo golpeó en la cara. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y ambos desaparecieron de nuestra vista. Tan sólo pudimos oír los gruñidos confiados de Ganondorf y los gritos de batalla desesperados de Ken.

- ¡Aguanta, chico! ¡Voy a subirnos! – exclamó Shun y sus cadenas comenzaron a arrastrarnos a la torre. Mas de pronto se detuvieron cuando ambos escuchamos un grito que vino de nuestra derecha.

- ¡¡Sora!! ¡¡Shun!!

Volteamos hacia la voz y vimos a Hyoga, quien sacaba la cabeza desde una de las ventanas de vidrio.

- ¡¡Hyoga!! – gritó Shun. - ¡Gracias a Dios que estás aquí! ¿Dónde está Ikki?

- ¡Vendrá después! ¡Pero sí vendrá! – Hyoga replicó. - ¡Por ahora, tenemos que llegar ahí y mantener a Ganondorf ocupado! ¡No nos tomará mucho más tiempo llegar!

- ¡Bien!

Con esto dicho, las cadenas nos halaron hacia arriba y aterrizamos sobre la torre a tiempo para ver a Ganondorf sujetando a Ken por su cuello y apretándolo. Su rostro se había vuelto rojo y abría su boca como para gritar, pero la mano del enemigo no permitía salir al alarido. En aquel instante, Shun juntó toda su fuerza. Me volteé hacia él y prácticamente vi su energía. Un aura morada de flamas lo envolvió. Relámpagos golpearon la plataforma y un nuevo viento comenzó a soplar. Shun disparó una fuerte ráfaga de viento ardiente que arremetió contra Ganondorf e hizo que soltara a Ken mientras gritaba lleno de dolor.

- ¡¡Tormenta Nebular!! – el caballero gritó y las ráfagas se volvieron incluso más agresivas. Por mi parte, yo corrí hacia Ken, tomé su mano y lo arrastré lejos de Ganondorf. Después de todo, la tormenta de Shun no nos afectaba a ninguno de nosotros. Al enemigo le estaba costando mucho trabajo mantenerse sobre la plataforma, porque los vientos que Shun disparaba de sus dedos eran incluso más feroces que los que él había emitido con su hoyo oscuro.

Sabía que no teníamos mucho tiempo. A Ken ya se le habían agotado las fuerzas y estaba al borde de caer inconsciente y Shun también estaba por desmayarse. Después de unos momentos, la tormenta se detuvo y cayó sobre el suelo con un jadeo de cansancio.

- ¿Eso es todo? – Ganondorf rugió pero vi que sus heridas no se regeneraron tan rápido como antes. Después de todo, lo habíamos debilitado un poco. Pero no lo suficiente...

Comenzó a correr hacia nosotros y con cada paso que daba, el piso temblaba bajo nuestros pies. Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarnos, el suelo se quebró y las rocas volaron por los aires. No había sido el enemigo, pues parecía estar bastante sorprendido. Volteé hacia el hoyo en el piso y vi a Damián, Hyoga, Ranma y Octavius salir de él. Había sido el último quien había roto el suelo con un poderoso golpe.

- ¡¿Qué es esto?! – exclamó Ganondorf y ahora sí estaba furioso. - ¡Ustedes, gusanos, salen de la tierra como conejos!

- Pronto sabrás que representamos más reto que un roedor, desgraciado. – Damián declaró, desenvainando sus dagas y aventó la espátula de Ukyo junto a su cuerpo derribado.

- ¡Akane! – gritó Ranma y corrió a su lado y sostuvo su cabeza. - ¡Ay, Akane! ¿Estás bien? ¡Por favor, dime que estás bien!

- Ranma... – susurró ella y sonrió tiernamente. – Sabía que vendrías.

- ¡Aguanta, Akane! – dijo él. - ¡No te me vayas a morir! ¡No te atrevas a morir! ¿Entendiste? ¡Dime que entendiste, Akane! ¡No volveré a dejarte sola otra vez! – Ella asintió y cerró sus ojos y él se puso de pie. Su ira se tornó en poder puro y sus ojos se llenaron de esa misma rabia. - ¡Maldito! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto?! ¡Te haré añicos por esto, Ganondorf!

- No te preocupes. Pronto la seguirás. – replicó el desgraciado.

- ¡Cobarde miserable! – exclamó Octavius. Ahora sí parecía estar algo molesto. El hombre sin emociones que había viajado con nosotros por tantos días finalmente mostró sentimientos. - ¡Si hay algo que no puedo tolerar, es ver a una mujer indefensa herida por las manos de un demonio maligno como tú! ¡Te acabaré ahora mismo! – sacó su escopeta y disparó hacia el pecho de Ganondorf.

Sin embargo, el enemigo no sintió el ataque, siquiera.

- Eres muy ingenuo, joven idiota. – rió. – ¡Te mostraré el verdadero significado de poder! – ya así, disparó una bola de llamas oscuras a Octavius. El hombre-oso la sostuvo con sus manos y resistió su toque ardiente hasta que al fin desapareció. Una nueva ola de ataques sobre Ganondorf comenzó y esta vez, me esforcé todavía más que antes.

Damián fue el primero en atacar. Rápidamente sacó su arco y disparó una flecha al corazón de Ganondorf. El bastardo recibió el impacto con la certeza de que ni siquiera sufriría un rasguño. Pero, aunque no lo mató, la flecha de Damián atravesó su pecho y le hizo una profunda herida en su cuerpo. Con un grito lleno de dolor, Ganondorf extrajo la flecha y se la aventó al elfo. Sin embargo, la evitó ágilmente y se dispuso a atacar con sus dagas. Luego, le llegó el turno a Hyoga. El caballero convocó una brisa helada y la disparó justo a los pies de nuestro enemigo. El suelo se volvió hielo sólido y Ganondorf notó que sus piernas habían sido congeladas. Entonces, tanto Ranma como yo disparamos un proyectil llameante hacia él. Él usó sus manos y yo usé la Keyblade. Ambas bolas de fuego golpearon a Ganondorf con fuerza, pero no cayó, debido a sus piernas congeladas. Finalmente, Octavius corrió hacia él y le propinó un gran golpe. Cuando su puño golpeó la cabeza de Ganondorf, dejó escapar un grito de dolor y salió volando a través de la plataforma a la vez que el hielo se rompía en pedazos. Había sido un golpe tremendo, capaz de derribar una pared.

Ganondorf rápidamente se puso de pie y agitó su cabeza, tratando de librarse del dolor que Octavius le había infringido con ese corto.

- Eres un poco más fuerte de lo que esperaba. – dijo. – Muy bien. ¡Entonces tendré que superar tu fuerza con la mía!

Y así, el cobarde comenzó a volar. Y mientras estaba en el aire, disparó muchas bolas de fuego y toda clase de proyectiles oscuros hacia nosotros. Al principio, no nos costó mucho trabajo esquivarlos. Es más: de vez en cuando, Damián le disparaba una flecha a Ganondorf y generalmente atravesaba una de sus manos. Nunca fallaba. Ni una sola vez. Era, por mucho, el mejor arquero que había visto o del cual había oído. ¡Era mejor incluso que los que salían en los libros que leía! Hyoga ayudó también y disparó varios proyectiles árticos. No todos golpearon a Ganondorf pero con frecuencia congelaban las bolas de fuego que disparaba hacia nosotros y éstas caían al suelo sin dañar a nadie. Ranma trató de golpearlo con sus ataques de energía y yo traté de golpearlo con mi Keyblade aventándola como boomerang hacia él varias veces, pero apenas y acertamos. Sin embargo, hacíamos un buen trabajo manteniéndolo ocupado.

Pero entonces, a Ganondorf se le ocurrió una terrible idea. Dejó de disparar en contra de nosotros... ¡Empezó a arrojar proyectiles a nuestros amigos inconscientes! ¡No podíamos creerlo! No tuvimos más remedio que protegerlos de sus ataques. Incluso el más débil de ellos los mataría de seguro, pues ya no tenían ningún tipo de fuerza en sus cuerpos. Al principio, se enfocó en Shun, quien era el que le había causado más problemas. Hyoga lo protegió congelando todo proyectil que iba dirigido hacia él y luego los rompió con sus puños. Pero luego, Ganondorf empezó a atacar a nuestros otros amigos. Lo hizo muy rápido para que no pudiéramos detener todos sus ataques con nuestros puños o nuestras armas... Muy pronto, nos encontrábamos recibiendo los proyectiles para evitar que éstos golpearan a nuestros amigos. La mayoría de los que iban a matar a Ukyo y a Donald me dieron a mí. Cuando una de esas cosas golpeaba mi cuerpo, sentía como si fuera picado por un enjambre de abejas furiosas. Pero no me rendí. Aunque fueron muchos golpes, no fueron tan poderosos como los ataques que Ganondorf había repartido anteriormente. Sin embargo, nos comenzábamos a sentir débiles. No podríamos contener sus ataques por mucho más tiempo.

Por suerte, yo traía la Keyblade y pude deshacerme de varios ataques negros con su ayuda. Hyoga tenía sus poderes de hielo, Damián su arco, flechas y dagas y Octavius tenía su catana y su tremendo cuerpo. Sin embargo, Ranma no tenía más que sus manos. Pronto, cayó de rodillas, junto al cuerpo de Akane y emitió un jadeo agotado. Ganondorf rió maliciosamente y voló hacia él y lo golpeó tan fuerte como pudo en su estómago. Ranma gruñó y salió volando de la plataforma.

- ¡¡NO!! ¡¡ RANMA!! – grité y corrí a la orilla de la torre y le arrojé mi mano. Reaccionó justo a tiempo antes de caer. Pero era mucho más pesado que yo y yo no sería capaz de sujetarlo por mucho más tiempo sin caerme junto a él. Rápidamente enterré la Keyblade en el suelo y me así firmemente de ella.

- ¡Aguanta, Ranma! – grité.

- ¡Eso intento! – respondió y de repente sentí como su mano comenzó a resbalar. El golpe de Ganondorf le había quitado toda su fuerza.

Entonces escuché la risa del enemigo a mis espaldas y vi a Ganondorf sujetando la Keyblade. Se preparó para sacarla del piso y dejarnos caer, pero Damián no perdió ni un instante y nos salvó arremetiendo contra el enemigo con gran velocidad y fuerza. Giraron por el suelo y finalmente, el elfo lo golpeó con ambos puños en la cara. Ganondorf rugió y arrojó una bola oscura de energía directo al estómago de Damián. Salió volando a través de la plataforma, pero no cayó. Pese al terrible ataque, se levantó y se preparó para dar más batalla.

Justo cuando pensé que no sería capaz de sostener la mano de Ranma por otro segundo, otra lo sujetó. Había sido la mano de la princesa Zelda, quien ahora nos sostenía a ambos.

- ¡Vamos, muchachos! ¡Un poco de esfuerzo! – exclamó y nos arrastró hacia la plataforma de nuevo.

- Gracias... – musité y me di cuenta de que Ranma casi se había desmayado. - ¡Demonios!

- ¡Ayúdanos, por favor! – dijo la princesa, con aliento desesperado.

- Hago lo que puedo... pero es muy fuerte. – gemí.

- Que no te afecten sus palabras crueles. Sé que tú eres fuerte, como tus amigos. No pueden derrotarlo con esas armas, pero pueden contenerlo el tiempo suficiente. ¡Lo suficiente como para que Link llegue y lo acabe!

- ¡Yo... yo trataré! ¡Prometo que lo intentaré! – dije, me puse de pie y corrí a Ganondorf, que ahora peleaba contra Hyoga.

El caballero arrojó un golpe a su pecho, pero él capturó su puño y comenzó a romperlo apretándolo. Hyoga dejó escapar un gruñido y rápidamente saltó hacia atrás, pero no sin antes patear la rodilla de Ganondorf. Antes de que el enemigo pudiera contraatacar, arrojé mi espada a sus brazos y logré acertar un buen golpe. Ganondorf rugió y me miró con rabia. Asió su arma con más fuerza y brincó hacia mí, con la intención de cortarme en dos. Mas Octavius detuvo su espada con su katana y luego el hombre-oso lo golpeó en el estómago. Ganondorf se deslizó hacia atrás debido a la fuerza del puñetazo y gruñó. ¡Vaya que era un alivio tener a Octavius de nuestro lado! Ese tipo era pura fuerza bruta, no hay otra forma de decirlo. En fin, después de eso, todos comenzamos a atacar a Ganondorf, es decir, los que todavía estábamos de pie, y con ello me refiero a Hyoga, Octavius, Damián y yo.

El elfo rápidamente saltó sobre nuestro oponente y comenzó a atacarlo por la espalda. Ganondorf hizo lo que pudo para parar sus ataques, pero como nosotros lo molestábamos por el frente, fue apuñalado por las dagas varias veces. Pero se recuperaba en un parpadeo. Aun así, no nos dábamos por vencidos. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para atacar sus piernas, ya que Octavius estaba ocupándose de la parte superior de su cuerpo. Ambos tenían la misma fuerza y cada vez que sus aceros chocaban, parecía que caía un trueno. Mientras tanto, Hyoga estaba atacándolo con ráfagas heladas.

- ¡¡POLVO DE DIAMANTE!! – gritó una y otra vez y vientos gélidos emergieron de sus manos.

Sus ataques ralentizaron los movimientos de Ganondorf y esto nos permitió golpearlo un par de veces. No le causé mucho daño, pero Octavius fue devastador. Cada vez que golpeaba a nuestro enemigo éste se tambaleaba y casi caía de bruces. Apuesto que puede romper una pared de acero grueso sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo. Y con los ataques constantes de Damián, Ganondorf estaba debilitándose.

O al menos eso esperábamos. Porque, tan pronto como nos aproximamos a la orilla de la torre, tratamos de pegarle al mismo tiempo en su pecho, pero logró detener nuestras espadas y el puño de Hyoga. Entonces agarró nuestras armas por su acero y nos dio una descarga eléctrica. Sentí como si me hubiera alcanzado un rayo y supongo que todos mis amigos sintieron lo mismo. Mis manos comenzaron a arder. Traté de soltar la Keyblade, pero mis dedos no se movieron. Grité y salieron chispas de mi boca. Y de pronto, un estallido de energía nos arrojó lejos de él. Había perdido toda mi fuerza y creo que mis compañeros estaban igual. Volteé hacia Damián y Octavius y me di cuenta de que todavía se sacudían debido al ataque del enemigo. Pero Ganondorf había capturado a Hyoga. Lo sostenía por el cuello y estaba preparándose para cortarle la cabeza. Sin embargo, Hyoga logró enfocar toda su energía en sus manos y tomó el brazo de Ganondorf. ¡En menos de tres segundos (¡imagínense!) su extremidad se volvió un cubo de hielo sólido! Pareció dolerle bastante, porque aulló y se agitó para quitarse a Hyoga. Se tambaleó en el suelo y casi cayó. Fue entonces que Ganondorf lo pateó tan fuerte como pudo en su estómago. Toda su energía se desvaneció y fue mandado a volar directo al abismo.

- ¡¡HYOGA!! – grité.

Estaba a punto de zambullirse en las profundidades del mundo cuando de pronto, Shun agitó su brazo y Hyoga logró agarrar su cadena. Ambos casi cayeron, pero Shun logró mantenerse sobre la plataforma.

- ¡No te sueltes, Hyoga! – gritó.

- ¡Shun...! – musitó el caballero de Cisne.

Entonces me arrastré a su lado y traté de ayudar a Hyoga a subir. Pero cuando sostuve la cadena de Shun, ésta se agitó y ambos casi cayeron, llevándome a mí como paracaídas roto de pilón. Rápidamente solté la cadena y sostuve a Shun por su pecho, mientras que atoré mis pies en el suelo tan firmemente como pude.

- ¡Aguanten, chicos! – exclamé. - ¡No se suelten!

- No... – Hyoga murmuró y, extrañamente, sonrió, al igual que Shun.

- Eres un chico muy valiente, Sora. – dijo el último.

- Pero... parece que el valor no me basta. – murmuré, al ver a Hyoga colgando por la cadena. Su fuerza se había ido, pero la cadena no lo soltaba. Parecía como una muñeca de trapo pendiendo de un hilo, o algo así.

- Claro que sí, Sora. – dijo. – Sé que no es el mejor momento para decir esto y que ahora no va a significar mucho, pero... me enorgullece pelear a tu lado.

- A mí también. – añadió Shun.

Se equivocaban. Eso en verdad significaba mucho para mí. Traté de sonreír, pero no podía hacerlo. Volteé hacia atrás y noté que Ukyo yacía a pocos metros de nosotros. Quería alcanzarla y tocarla y despertarla. Parecía estar durmiendo muy apaciblemente... Pero no quería que durmiera demasiado. ¿Qué pasaría si no despertaba nunca? Tenía que ir con ella y hacerla abrir sus ojos. Al ver su sangre enfriándose en el suelo, desesperé más y más. Pero no podía irme así como así y dejar a Shun y Hyoga. Tenía que mantenerme a su lado.

"Apresúrate, Link..." pensé.

Ganondorf ya casi había ganado. Ya sólo encaraba dos enemigos: Damián y Octavius. Y lo que era peor: el elfo estaba malherido y tan sólo peleaba porque se rehusaba a rendirse. Vaya que era valiente. Octavius parecía estar bien. Sin embargo, él sabía que no podría detener a Ganondorf por sí mismo. Y aun así, continuaba peleando.

De pronto, Ganondorf disparó una bola de electricidad oscura que golpeó a ambos. La poca energía que Damián tenía desapareció y Octavius casi perdió toda la suya. Cayeron al suelo y trataron de levantarse, pero estaban muy débiles. Ganondorf alzó su espada y se acercó para desatar el golpe final... Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a ellos, lo golpeó un rayo de luz. Dejó escapar un grito y cayó de espaldas y el hielo que contenía su brazo se rompió en mil pedazos. Todos volteamos hacia la fuente de la luz y vimos a Zelda, quién había disparado un poderoso ataque con sus últimas fuerzas.

- ¿Cómo puede ser? – rugió Ganondorf. - ¡Pensé que había sellado tus poderes!

- Te has debilitado. – respondió Zelda. – Tu sello se ha roto. ¡Encárame, malvado! ¡Ahora yo seré tu oponente!

- ¡¡Suficiente!! – gritó y disparó un fuerte ventarrón hacia ella. El ataque la tiró tan pronto la tocó y fue incapaz de levantarse. Ganondorf se acercó a ella con odio en sus malévolos ojos y más disgustado que nunca. - ¡Me has causado suficientes problemas! – gruñó. - ¡Aunque no pueda matarte, haré que no camines más! – y así, alzó su arma y se preparó para cortar sus piernas.

- ¡¡NO!! – grité y cerré mis ojos conforme la espada empezó a caer.

Algo ocurrió. De repente, Ganondorf comenzó a aullar de dolor. Abrí mis ojos y vi que había una flecha dentro de su mano y que su arma había caído al suelo. Pensé que se la sacaría y volvería a lanzarla al que la disparó, o sea, a Damián. Pero me equivocaba. Porque no había sido Damián el que había hecho ese disparo. Entonces me di cuenta de que el proyectil brillaba con una luz dorada y que estaba quemando la piel de Ganondorf como si tuviera fuego. Y, pongan atención: no podía regenerarse. Se volteó con furia a su atacante y al verlo, su ira se convirtió en asombro.

Ahí estaba. ¡Al fin! ¡Había venido! ¡Junto con Aeris, Leon, Cid, Yuffie, Goofy, Ryu e Ikki! Y estaba rabioso. Incluso más iracundo que el mismo Ganondorf. Y era más atemorizante. Sus ojos brillaban como si el sol los estuviera golpeando directamente. Podía escuchar sus respiraciones enojadas, que parecían ser las de un dragón que ha estado durmiendo por mucho tiempo y que ha sido despertado por algún tipo listo. Sus manos formaban puños firmes y su cabello ondeaba con el viento rugiente. Zelda alzó sus ojos, lo miró y gritó, con voz rota y lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas:

- ¡¡LINK!!

Su alarido sacó a Ganondorf de su trance y volvió a enojarse. Con un rugido, pateó su rostro y ella dejó escapar un gemido y se arrastró a nuestro lado. Los ojos de Link se llenaron de más furia aún y rápidamente desenfundó la Espada Maestra. El arma pareció gruñir cuando su acero apuntó a Ganondorf. Zas; era atemorizante. Pero en un buen sentido. Estaba mirando al héroe de leyenda. Y mis amigos se sintieron igual, supongo. Lo miraban con asombro y sorpresa. Al fin había venido. ¡Había llegado para liberar la tierra y para salvarnos a todos!

- ¡Es hora de que pagues por tus pecados, desgraciado! – dijo, con rabia. – Has violado a la hermosa tierra de Hyrule... Has lastimado a mi querida princesa... ¡Y casi has asesinado a mis amigos! ¡No volverás a lastimar a nadie otra vez! ¡Lo juro por Din, Nayru, Farore y por mi princesa, Zelda!

- Valientes palabras. – rió Ganondorf. – Será un placer hacer que te las tragues. Al fin, ¡el último trozo de la Trifuerza será mío!

- ¡Un poder tan sagrado no ha de caer en tus manos, Ganondorf! – Link exclamó. - ¡Te cortaré como la luz atraviesa las sombras! ¡Vete al infierno, demonio!

Y con aquel alarido, se arrojó en contra del enemigo. Una pared de llamas emergió a su alrededor, lo cual nos incapacitó para ayudar a Link en su duelo. Traté de levantarme, pero mis piernas no podían soportar mi propio peso. Además, Shun comenzó a resbalarse, así que rápidamente lo sujeté de nueva cuenta antes de que cayera. En vista de que nadie podía hacer nada para ayudar a Link, aquellos quienes apenas habían llegado comenzaron a echarnos la mano. Goofy corrió al lado de Donald y lo estudió cuidadosamente. El pato había estado desmayado por mucho tiempo.

- Caramba, Donald... Te ves como si te hubiera arrollado un autobús. – dijo Goofy, con voz consternada. – Lamento que no haya estado aquí para ayudarte.

- Ah... No importa. Sólo dame una poción o cualquier cosa que me haga sentir mejor, ¿bien? – dijo Donald.

- Seguro, amigo. – replicó Goofy y le dio un extraño brebaje.

Mientras tanto, Ikki nos había visto y ahora corría a nuestro lado.

- ¡Ikki! ¡Ayuda! ¡Hyoga está por caer! – grité.

- ¡Hermano! – exclamó Shun. - ¡Hermano, ayúdanos, por favor!

- ¡Shun! – dijo Ikki y echó un vistazo sobre la orilla de la torre. - ¡Hyoga! ¡Sujétate! ¡No voy a dejar que caigas! – agarró la cadena y comenzó a subir al caballero, mientras que yo sostuve a Shun tan firmemente como pude. – Toma mi mano. – Hyoga agarró el brazo de Ikki y se impulsó hacia la plataforma y se desplomó a nuestro lado.

- Gracias, Ikki... Y a ustedes también, muchachos. – dijo.

- No hay bronca. – Ikki y yo replicamos.

- ¡Hermano! – gritó Shun y abrazó a Ikki. - ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte! ¡Pensé que no volvería a verte cuando ese hoyo oscuro me tragó! – Lágrimas de felicidad empezaron a correr por sus mejillas y apretó a su hermano con fuerza.

- Sigues siendo un niño, ¿eh? – dijo Ikki gentilmente, con una risilla. Suspiró y devolvió el abrazo, añadiendo: - A mí también me alegra verte, hermano.

- ¡¡Ken!! – exclamó Ryu, con asombro, al ver a su amigo. - ¡Ken! – fue a su lado rápidamente y se arrodillo junto a él. - ¡Ken! ¿Estás bien, Ken?

- Ryu... – gimió Ken. – Ah... He tenido días mejores. – rió débilmente. – Vaya, qué gusto me da verte. En serio, no tienes idea. Incluso podría besarte, socio, pero creo que tampoco es para tanto...

- No, no es para tanto. – rió Ryu y ayudó a Ken a sentarse. – No te preocupes, Ken. Todo estará bien ahora.

Dibujé una débil sonrisa sobre mi rostro. Al fin, pensé, han encontrado a sus amigos. Estaba feliz por ellos, hasta cierto punto. Digo, no podía estar muy alegre en aquel momento. Nadie podía estarlo. Apuesto que todos habrían deseado verse bajo otras circunstancias. Pero, ¿qué más da? Ya estaban juntos. Al ver a Shun e Ikki, y Ryu y Ken, pensé en Riku y Kairi. Deseé que ellos pudieran estar ahí. Riku me hubiera podido ayudar a pelear contra Ganondorf; era tan fuerte como yo. Quizá un poco más fuerte. Pero no demasiado... ¡Cuál! Éramos igual de fuertes. Y Kairi seguramente nos hubiera apoyado. Pero no estaban ahí. Suspiré y volteé hacia otro lado. Entonces recordé a Ukyo. Parecía estar casi inconsciente y respiraba con dificultad. No tenía fuerzas para caminar, así que me arrastré a su lado y la sacudí con suavidad. Tenía sus ojos abiertos, pero parecía que no respondía.

- Ukyo... – susurré, pero no podía escucharme. - ¡Ukyo! – dije, esta vez con voz más alta y la sacudí un poco más.

Finalmente pareció volver en sí y me dirigió una débil sonrisa. Estaba terriblemente herida. Me dí cuenta de que su muñeca estaba negra e hinchada. Tenía muchas lesiones y cortes en todo su cuerpo y aun así... no parecía estar adolorida. Me preocupé muchísimo.

- Ukyo... Link ya llegó. – dije. – Aguanta... Vamos a cuidar de ti. Ya no tienes que pelear más...

- Sora... – murmuró. – Creo que no voy a lograrlo.

- ¡No digas eso! ¡Claro que lo lograrás! – repliqué. Mi voz tembló cuando hablé. Oigan, pónganse en mis zapatos. ¿No tendrían miedo de escuchar eso de alguien a quien quieren?

- Sora... – continuó. Alzó la mano que tenía entera y me tocó la mejilla con gentileza. – Has sido un buen amigo... Te quiero... Dile a mi Wilheim que siento no haberlo logrado... Y que lo amo con todo mi corazón. Dile que él fue la última persona en quién pensé cuando...

- ¡No! – la interrumpí. - ¡No, Ukyo! ¡Tú misma le dirás que lo amas! ¡No voy a dejar que te rindas!

- Adiós, Sora. – Ukyo dijo. Sus ojos se cerraron y su mano cayó al suelo.

- No... – sollocé y me percaté de que sus respiraciones se hacían más y más lentas.

Pero las cosas eran todavía peores. De pronto escuché el grito de Link y volteé hacia la pelea. Ganondorf lo estaba vapuleando. Cada vez que atacaba, el enemigo detenía su golpe y lo hería con un puñetazo o una patada poderosa. Lo hacía volar a través de la plataforma y se estampaba contra la pared de llamas. Su cuerpo estaba terriblemente magullado y sangraba por doquier. Tenía una gran cortada en su espalda y la espada de Ganondorf estaba manchada con su sangre. Sus ataques se volvían más lentos y débiles. Débiles al punto en el cual Ganondorf prácticamente podía sujetar su espada y golpearlo con ella.

Yo sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Link había dejado que la ira lo dominara y estaba atacando torpemente. Él, junto con Ryu y Damián, era el guerrero más listo que teníamos y la astucia es muy peligrosa en cualquier combatiente. Pero no había sido listo. Había caído bajo los ataques del enemigo. Parecía estar al borde de la muerte también.

Dejé escapar otro sollozo y puse mi mano sobre el pecho de Ukyo. Sus palpitaciones casi se habían detenido... Incluso podía sentir como la vida escapaba de su cuerpo. No podía soportarlo. Estaba por romper en un llanto, cuando sentí una gota de lluvia caer sobre mi cuerpo. Al principio, no le presté atención. Pero entonces, la siguió otra. Y otra, y otra... Y antes de que lo supiera, estaba lloviendo a cántaros. Volteé hacia el cielo y noté que las nubes habían adquirido un tono verduzco. No podía entender su significado... Pero de dónde fuera que viniera esa lluvia, parecía ser mágica. Porque, cuando miré la muñeca de Ukyo, vi que ya no estaba negra y que la hinchazón se había ido. Sentí cómo todas mis heridas se cerraron por sí solas y cómo mi fuerza comenzó a regresar. Hacía un momento, apenas podía arrastrarme... y ahora, podía mantenerme en pie sin problemas. Incluso giraba la Keyblade sin que mis manos me dolieran. La pierna de Ken estaba en perfectas condiciones; Hyoga, Shun y Donald también estaban de pie y, ¡Akane estaba despertando, al igual que Ranma! ¿Quién podría estar ayudándonos? Pues quienquiera que fuera, nos había salvado el pellejo. Ganondorf y Link también sintieron la lluvia. Pero las heridas del enemigo no se regeneraron. Link, por otro lado, estaba más fuerte que nuca. Busqué al responsable de aquella lluvia sorprendente y de pronto lo supe.

Era Aeris. Ella era quien había invocado la lluvia. Parecía estar levitando... Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus manos estaban juntas como si rezara y... un aura de fuego verde parecía envolverla. Eventualmente, todos mis amigos se dieron cuenta de que la lluvia curativa era causa suya... Al igual que Ganondorf.

- ¡¡Maldita niña!! – exclamó y le arrojó una bola de energía oscura.

Aeris no podía moverse. Toda su fuerza y sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en curarnos. No podía evadir el ataque... Por suerte, Cid tenía su guardia arriba y rápidamente agitó su lanza hacia el proyectil.

- ¡Ni de chiste, pedazo de imbécil! – exclamó.

¡Sorprendentemente, el golpe hizo que el proyectil volara directo a Ganondorf! El enemigo estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo esquivar su propio ataque y cayó de espaldas. Le tomó un momento volver a ponerse en pie. Y cuando lo hizo, se encontró cara a cara con un Link sonriente.

- Mi fuerza ha vuelto. – dijo. – Y ahora veo que tus ataques tienen puntos débiles. Bendita sea Aeris; ha curado mis heridas. No le fallaré y tampoco a mi princesa. ¡En guardia, Ganondorf! ¡Pues ahora, seguramente caerás!

Esta vez, fue Ganondorf quien perdió la cabeza. Su oponente no sólo había recuperado su fuerza, sino que el resto de nosotros nos sentíamos mejor también. Ahora, tanto Zelda como Donald podían conjurar sus hechizos. El desgraciado gritó, consumido por la rabia, y disparó otro proyectil oscuro a Link. Él lo evadió y corrió hacia el maldito tan rápido como pudo. El enemigo trató de recibirlo con un poderoso golpe, pero Link había previsto esto. Rápidamente tomó el brazo de Ganondorf y brincó por encima de él, mientras lo sujetaba. Ganondorf gritó, presa del dolor, conforme Link torció su brazo, e intentó escapar del agarre del héroe. Mas antes de que pudiera hacerlo, nuestro amigo arremetió con su espada y Ganondorf giró por los suelos.

- ¡Órale! ¡Qué bárbaro! – murmuré.

- ¡Sora! ¡Sora, mi hermano! – escuché a Yuffie llamar. Ella y Leon corrían hacia mí. - ¡Sora! ¿Estás bien?

- Yo estoy bien. – dije. Entonces, miré a Ukyo y añadí, con miedo: - ¡Pero ella no!

- Parece estar en muy mal estado, Yuffie... – dijo Leon, mientras se arrodillaba junto a Ukyo y gentilmente sostenía su cabeza. – Sus respiraciones son muy débiles.

- ¡¿Incluso después de que Aeris utilizó su conjuro más poderoso?! – gritó Yuffie.

- ¡Ukyo! – chilló Akane. Ella y Ranma también corrían hacia nosotros. - ¡Ay, Dios mío! ¡Ukyo, por favor, despierta! – tomó su mano y la acarició suavemente. – ¡Ella fue a quien Ganondorf atacó más! ¡Era la más débil entre nosotros cuando lo encaramos! – nos dijo. - ¡Ay, Ukyo! ¡Por favor, no nos hagas esto!

- ¡Vamos, Ucchan! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta, amiga! – Ranma aulló.

- ¿Todavía no despierta? – preguntó Ikki, a medida que él, Shun y Hyoga también se aproximaban a mi amiga.

- No. – replicó Leon. - ¡Maldita sea! ¡Su cuerpo está enfriándose! ¡La vamos a perder, si no hacemos algo pronto!

- Yo me encargaré de ella. – Shun dijo. – Háganse a un lado. Puedo traerla a la vida.

- ¿Cómo? ¡Ni la lluvia de Aeris la curó! – Yuffie exclamó con desesperación.

- Conozco otra forma. – añadió el caballero. Nos apartó y se recostó junto a Ukyo. – Una vez salvé a Hyoga de igual forma...

- ¿Vas a usar tu poder para calentarla? – preguntó Hyoga. – Pero, ¿puedes hacerlo? La última vez que me ayudaste, casi mueres... Y estabas en mucha mejor forma que ahora.

- Sí... lo sé. – replicó Shun, sin darle importancia. Sólo sabía que quería salvar a Ukyo... En verdad era un buen amigo. – El cuerpo humano es una gran fuente de calor. Si uso mi poder para maximizar eso, seguro podré salvarla.

- ¡Por favor, por favor, hazlo! – dije, al borde de las lágrimas. En verdad no quería llorar enfrente de todo el mundo...

- Buena idea, hermano. – dijo Ikki. – Confío en que estarás bien. Anda. ¡Sálvala!

- Mi poder es el más cálido de todos... – Shun susurró al oído de Ukyo. – Deja que te ayude, Ukyo. No te preocupes: te salvaré. – entonces la abrazó como si fuera su novio (no conocía a Wilheim, pero supuse que estaría bastante molesto si los hubiera visto en aquel momento sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo), y un aura púrpura de poder los envolvió a ambos.

Mientras que Shun hacía lo posible por curar a Ukyo, Link estaba dándole una súper arrastrada a Ganondorf. Su Espada Maestra le había infringido muchos cortes en su cuerpo y ya casi no tenía energías. Trataba de golpear a Link con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, pero no podía acertar ni un golpe. Link ahora estaba peleando más astutamente que nunca y estaba usando todas y cada una de sus armas. Cuando Ganondorf trataba de huir de él volando, sacaba su Hookshot y lo disparara a las piernas del oponente para evitar que se alejara. Cuando le disparaba una rápida ola de energía, Link se protegía de ella con su escudo. A propósito, ya no usaba su escudo Hyliano... Antes de zambullirse en la batalla, se había armado con un hermoso escudo que reflejaba absolutamente todo. Parecía ser una especie de espejo... Estaba bien padre. Y déjenme añadir que era mucho más resistente que el otro. No sé por qué siempre usaba el escudo Hyliano... Quizá le tenía más cariño. Pero fuera lo que fuese, este nuevo escudo no sufría ni un rasguño con los ataques de Ganondorf.

La batalla ya casi terminaba. La fuerza de Ganondorf se había ido y con ella, el muro de llamas. Ya todos podíamos entrar ahí y patearle el trasero por lo que nos había hecho, si así lo hubiéramos querido. Pero no había la necesidad de hacerlo. Link ya prácticamente había ganado la pelea.

- Se acabó, Ganondorf. – dijo. - ¡Ríndete!

- ¡¡Nunca!! – rugió el malvado. - ¡¡Te mataré a ti, a la princesa y a tus amigos y reinaré a Hyrule con el poder de la Trifuerza!!

- Tú lo has querido así. – musitó Link.

Ganondorf alzó sus brazos y abrió un portal de energía malévola sobre su cabeza. El viento más horrible comenzó a soplar desde su interior. Me asusté mucho. Pensé que quizá un monstruo saldría de su interior... El enemigo rugió y su voz hizo eco en las nubes y los truenos. ¡Su poder parecía estar regenerándose! Pero, repentinamente, el hoyo negro se desvaneció y su alarido se sofocó. Pues Link había disparado su última flecha de luz directamente a su corazón. Volteé en dirección contraria e hice lo posible por no vomitar.

- El Gran Rey del Mal... – Ganondorf musitó, tosiendo. - ¡¿Derrotado por un niño...?! – dejó escapar un grito malévolo y azotó el suelo de roca con su puño. Los truenos rugieron y los rayos golpearon su cuerpo, mientras su grito creció y creció. Sin embargo, todo terminó al instante y el Gran Rey del Mal cayó al suelo.

Todos nos mantuvimos quedos y quietos. Nadie sabía qué hacer o qué decir. No sabíamos si dejar escapar un alarido de victoria o si mantenernos en silencio. Pues, por mi parte, yo finalmente me puse de pie, corrí hacia Link y lo abracé. Parecía algo sorprendido al inicio. No obstante, luego sonrió y dejó escapar una carcajada.

- ¡Lo lograste! – grité. - ¡Gracias, Link! ¡Eres el mejor! ¡Vaya que me da gusto ser tu amigo!

- Sólo hice lo que tenía qué hacer. – replicó y me devolvió el abrazo. – Gracias, Sora. Me alegra que estuvieras aquí y ayudaras. Que las diosas te sonrían por siempre.

- ¡Que viva Link, el campeón de Hyrule! ¡El Héroe del Tiempo! – Damián gritó y el resto de nosotros gritamos:

- ¡¡Hurra!!

- No, amigos. – Link dijo. – Ustedes son los verdaderos héroes de esta historia. Sin ustedes, no hubiera logrado completar mi misión. Gracias a todos. ¡Gracias, defensores de Hyrule!

En aquel momento, Zelda corrió hacia Link y arrojó sus brazos alrededor suyo. Obviamente, tuve que hacerme a un lado.

- ¡Gracias, Link! – exclamó, con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos. - ¡Nos has salvado a todos! ¡Has salvado a Hyrule!

- Era mi deber, princesa Zelda. – replicó y la sostuvo con firmeza. – Me da gusto ver que estás sana y salva. Sin tu luz, jamás habría sido capaz de derrotar a este terrible enemigo. – entonces la miró a los ojos y susurró, con una risilla: - Larga vida a la princesa.

- Gracias... – murmuró y dejó descansar su cabeza en su pecho.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de felicidad y me volteé a mis amigos. Mi pronto se desvaneció cuando recordé que la vida de Ukyo todavía pendía de un hilo. Shun continuaba sosteniéndola y calentándola con su energía. Comencé a caminar hacia ellos... pero de repente, el suelo comenzó a temblar y yo caí y ni pude meter las manos.

- ¡¿Qué demonios...?! – Cid gritó.

- ¡Caramba! ¡A esto sí le llamo un terremoto! – exclamó Goofy.

- ¡Ni que lo digas! – añadió Donald.

- ¡Ganondorf! – exclamó Zelda. - ¡Debe ser obra suya! ¡Con ese último golpe debe haber debilitado la torre! ¡Está intentando aplastarnos con las ruinas de su fortaleza!

- ¡Pues a poner pies en polvorosa! – Cid aulló. Rápidamente tomó la mano de Aeris, quien parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos. Si la conociera, incluso me atrevería a decir que ver a Link y Zelda juntos le entristecía... pero esas son cosas de adultos. Además, como que no podía distraerme con esos asuntos, ¿verdad?

- ¡¿Qué hay de Ukyo?! – pregunté. - ¡¿Está bien?! ¡¿Está desierta?!

- ¡Todavía no! – replicó Hyoga. - ¡Vamos, Shun! ¡Tenemos que irnos!

- Ya hice todo lo que pude. – dijo Shun y se levantó lentamente. Claramente, había perdido mucha fuerza... – El resto depende de ella. – añadió.

- Ukyo... – musité, preocupado. Todavía no abría sus ojos. - ¿No puedes hacer nada más? ¡Sigue inconsciente!

- Su corazón aún late y ella continúa respirando. Pero no puedo garantizar nada... Vivirá o morirá, si ése es su destino. – replicó el caballero, con voz consternada.

- ¡Hora de largarnos, chavos! – gritó Ken. Él y Ryu corrieron hacia nosotros y nos obligaron a seguir a nuestros amigos, que ya nos llevaban la delantera. - ¡Yo me la llevaré! ¡Tú concéntrate en salir de aquí, Sora! – añadió. - ¡No te preocupes! No dejaré que nada le pase.

- ¡Pero...!

- ¡Sólo corre! – insistió Ryu. - ¡Ya no hay tiempo!

En verdad no tuve otra opción. El suelo comenzó a partirse bajo mis pies y el terremoto creció y se hizo más violento. Así pues, comencé a correr tras mis amigos, quienes ya estaban dentro de la torre y hacían lo que podían para llegar a la salida antes de que se colapsara. Conforme entré a ella, tuve que cuidarme constantemente de las rocas enormes que caían del quedado nada de mí. Quizás una tortilla sabor Sora, pero ciertamente no quería pasar el resto de mi vida en una silla de ruedas o algo por el estilo. Como sea, mis amigos estaban ocupados abriéndose paso a través de las piedras caídas. Además, muchas estaban en llamas. El calor se volvió intolerable. Cuando pasé junto a una de esas rocas, ¡incluso pude sentir cómo me quemó la piel! Y para empeorar la situación, las salidas estaban cerradas. Justo cuando estábamos por perder toda esperanza de salir de ahí con vida, la princesa Zelda hizo uso de sus poderes mágicos para abrir las rejas. Link la protegía con su propio cuerpo, mientras Ryu y Ken cubrían a Ukyo con sus brazos para que no sufriera ningún daño y Octavius utilizó su increíble fuerza para levantar algunas de las rocas que nos estorbaban. Por mi parte, no podía hacer mucho por ayudar a Ukyo en aquel momento. Bueno, de hecho, no podía hacer nada de nada por ella. Al menos eso era lo que había dicho Shun. Confiaba en que el poder del caballero bastara para salvarla... Sin embargo, no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en eso. Estaba más ocupado tratando de mantenerme vivo.

Había pilas de piedras cubriendo las escaleras dentro de la torre en algunos sitios. Tuvimos que salir de vez en cuando para continuar nuestro descenso, ya fuera bajando por las paredes de los lados o siguiendo algún camino. No nos quedaba mucho tiempo. Me atreví a mirar hacia arriba y vi que la cima se estaba derrumbando. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que no veía la torre en la cual nos encontrábamos, ¡sino otra! ¡Toda la fortaleza se venía abajo! ¡Teníamos que apresurarnos si no queríamos quedar aplastados bajo toneladas de rocas! ¡Fuera lo que fuera que Ganondorf hizo, no había tenido gracia!

Afortunadamente, para cuando me di cuenta de eso, ya casi estábamos fuera. Entramos al castillo una última vez y luego llegamos a la entrada principal. Yo, quien era el que estaba hasta atrás, salí justo antes de que una piedra gigante cayera en la entrada de la puerta y bloqueara el paso. Corrimos un poco más. No queríamos que nada nos cayera encima, especialmente ahora que la habíamos librado. Y cuando estuvimos fuera del alcance del peligro, nos detuvimos y volteamos para ver el espectáculo...

La más grande torre – la torre de Ganondorf – cayó primero. Golpeó otra y ésta cayó al pozo de lava que se encontraba debajo de la fortaleza. Entonces, las otras aparentemente se hundieron en el suelo y conforme lo hicieron, una enorme nube de humo, ceniza y polvo se alzó. Nos alcanzó y empezamos a toser al respirarla. Toda la fortaleza se vino debajo de repente. Yo tuve que cubrir mis oídos debido al terrible estruendo que hizo al colapsarse. El suelo tembló por un instante y por poco tropiezo. Pero cuando finalmente se detuvo y la gran nube de polvo se desvaneció, tan sólo vimos pilas de escombros. Ya nada estaba de pie. Todo se había venido abajo por su propio peso...

Nadie dijo nada por un rato. Yo, sin embargo, dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio y me senté en el suelo.

- Lo logramos... – murmuré.

- Apenas. – añadió Ken. – Un segundo más y no estaríamos aquí.

- Fuimos muy afortunados. – declaró Link con voz calma. – Al fin, el castillo del mal nacido a caído y ahora Hyrule puede estar en paz. Finalmente el mal ha sido vencido para siempre. Es una gran suerte que el mago Merlín haya sido capaz de hablar con nosotros y contarnos de esto. Si no hubiese sido así, entonces hubiéramos continuado vagando por el vacío del espacio por días sin saber de esta tragedia.

- Gracias a las diosas que has vuelto, Link. Gracias a las diosas que este hombre del que hablas te haya encontrado. – añadió Zelda. – De no ser por ti o por tus amigos, temo pensar cuál hubiera sido el futuro de Hyrule. Gracias. Les doy las gracias a todos por su valentía. Incluso podría decirse que todos ustedes son portadores de la Trifuerza del Coraje.

- Usted es muy amable, princesa. – dijo Damián y se inclinó. – Mas es nuestro deber traer vida a dondequiera que reine la oscuridad. Me alegra haber podido ayudarle.

- Igual a mí. – agregó Octavius. – No obstante, para restaurar la paz completamente a Hyrule, antes debemos hallar el cerrojo. Según entiendo, hay Heartless por aquí y deben ser detenidos antes de que se vuelvan una amenaza más grande que el mismo Ganondorf.

- ¿Heartless? – preguntó Ken. - ¿Esas cosas son los bichos raros que Shun eliminó con sus cadenas?

- Sí, esos mismos. – respondió Donald. – Y no sabe mas que causar problemas.

Mientras todos ellos hablaban de los Heartless, lentamente me puse de pie y caminé junto a Ken. Mire a Ukyo y puse mi mano debajo de su nariz. Todavía respiraba, pero parecía estar muy débil.

- Oye, tranquilo. – dijo Ken de repente, volteando a verme. – Estará bien. Es una chica fuerte, Sora. Más fuerte que ninguna de las que he conocido antes y créeme que he conocido muchas chicas fuertes.

- Sí... pero no puedo evitarlo. – repliqué. – Estoy preocupado por ella. ¿Qué si no llega a despertar?

- Cree que lo hará. – dijo. – Cree que... – pero de pronto, dejó de hablar.

Un fuerte ruido lo interrumpió. Un ruido que había venido del desastre que había sido la fortaleza de Ganondorf. Todos guardamos silencio y escuchamos con atención. No vino ni otro sonido de aquellas rocas. Sin embargo, de repente sentí miedo. Sentí una presencia maligna. No sabía si era Ganondorf o no... Pero fuera lo que fuera, era increíblemente poderosa. Tragué saliva y lentamente tomé mi Keyblade.

- ¿Qué fue ese sonido? – Zelda preguntó finalmente, con temor en su voz.

- No lo sé. – Link contestó. Se aferró a su escudo y espada con fuerza y luego de unos instantes, añadió: - Iré a investigar.

- Yo iré contigo. – ofreció Ikki.

- También yo. – dijo Ryu.

- Bien. Vamos, pues, en silencio. – dijo Link.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar por los escombros, haciendo lo posible por no hacer ningún sonido. El resto de nosotros los miraba con nuestros corazones latiendo fuertemente dentro de nuestros pechos. Leon, Cid y Goofy lentamente empezaron a avanzar y se detuvieron unos pasos delante de nosotros. Realmente no quería seguirlos, pero sentí que tenía que hacerlo. Caminé junto a ellos y me mantuve quieto mientras miraba a nuestros tres amigos. ¿En dónde buscarían lo que fuera que hubiera hecho aquel ruido? ¿Qué había hecho ese sonido? Ésa era nuestra mayor preocupación. Y conforme pensaba en ello, mi miedo se incrementaba más y más.

- Sora... – Goofy susurró de pronto. - ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando. Después de todo, estabas en muy malas condiciones cuando te encontramos. ¿Por qué no vuelves y te sientas un rato?

- No puedo hacer eso, cuando hay algo ahí. – le contesté.

- Oye, tiene razón, chavo. – Cid dijo. – Regresa. Probablemente no fue nada.

- No me digas que en serio crees que no fue nada... – musité.

- Anda, Sora. – añadió Leon. – Necesitas descansar, como el resto de nuestros amigos. Necesitas... – de repente, dejó de hablar y gritó de dolor junto con Cid, Goofy y yo.

Una pared de llamas había aparecido detrás de nosotros y nos había separado del resto de nuestros amigos. Gritaron nuestros nombres y nos preguntaron si nos encontrábamos bien. El trasero de Goofy se empezó a quemar y ahora lo arrastraba por el piso para apagar el fuego. Finalmente, suspiró con alivio y se levantó. Sus pantalones estaban casi deshechos. Al resto de nosotros no nos fue tan mal. Tan sólo había sido una quemadita en la espalda, pero nada más. Nos volteamos a Ryu, Ikki y Link, quienes nos miraban sin moverse. Entonces, sin previo aviso, escuchamos otro estruendo. Y desde el centro del castillo derribado, una pila de piedras fue disparada hacia el cielo y Ganondorf emergió de ahí mismo.

No podía estar más aterrado. Estaba vivo... A pesar de la flecha de Link y de la caída del castillo, estaba vivo... Comencé a pensar que quizá era una especia de dios malvado... Nadie podría haber sobrevivido a eso. Y lo peor de todo es que se veía muy, muy, MUY enojado. A sus pupilas las había absorbido un color amarillo, el cual brillaba de modo amenazador. Emitía jadeos coléricos y nos veía desde el aire. Nadie se movió por un instante. Pero entonces, Link se puso en guardia y gritó:

- ¡Eres muy fuerte, Ganondorf! ¡¡Pero el mal no nos derrotará!!

Ganondorf no dijo nada. En vez de ello, nos mostró la parte posterior de su mano... y vimos que la Trifuerza brillaba claramente en ella. Y así, gritó por última vez antes de que fuera envuelto por relámpagos... y comenzó a cambiar.

Primero, sus brazos se ensancharon. Luego, sus piernas. Después, una cola salió desde su espalda y duplicó su tamaño. Luego se triplicó. Su boca se tornó en lo que parecía ser un hocico de cerdo... Y sus ojos se hicieron más horribles y amenazadores. Su cabello rojo se convirtió en dos cuernos gigantescos, y de sus manos, salieron dos espadas de doble filo; cada acero era tan grande como el mismo Octavius. Su piel su hizo verde y su voz se transformó en el rugido de un dragón. Me puse pálido por el miedo, al igual que mis amigos. Ya no estábamos encarando al Gran Rey del Mal... Sino a algo más malvado y más poderoso.

- Debe ser la esencia de la Trifuerza del Poder... – Link supuso. – Lo ha cambiado en este monstruo... Ganondorf ha dejado de ser... Ahora es... Ganon.

Y cuando terminó de decir estas palabras, la criatura emitió un horrible rugido y agitó sus espadas contra ellos. Ikki y Ryu lograron saltar hacia atrás y esquivar los ataques, pero Link intentó detenerlos con la Espada Maestra. La fuerza de Ganon era cien veces mayor y la espada salió volando fuera del alcance de Link.

- ¡¡Ah, no!! – gritó él, viendo cómo la espada estaba por caer al foso de lava.

Pero Damián rápidamente saltó hacia ella y la agarró antes de que se perdiera. Entonces regresó con el resto de nuestros amigos.

- ¡Rápido! ¡Arrójala de vuelta! – gritó Ikki.

- ¡Imposible! – contestó el elfo. - ¡El fuego se ha vuelto tan sólido como una pared! ¡La espada no lo atravesará!

- ¡Debilítenlo! ¡Es la única forma de desvanecer el muro de llamas! ¡¡Deben recuperar la Espada Maestra!! – dijo Zelda en un alarido.

- ¡¡HERMANO!! – gritó Shun, desde el otro lado del fuego.

- ¡Shun! – respondió Ikki. - ¡Lo lograremos! ¡Ten calma!

- ¡Link! ¡Apresúrate y blande el Martillo Megatón! – Zelda sugirió. - ¡Su poder es casi igual al de la Espada Maestra!

- ¡Bien pensado! – exclamó Link y pronto nos dimos cuenta de que cargaba un enorme martillo de metal con ambas manos. Había tenido que guardar su escudo, ya que esa arma era verdaderamente pesada. - ¡Vamos, amigos! ¡Acabemos con este desgraciado!

- ¡Andando! – Ryu rugió y reunió su energía en las palmas de sus manos. - ¡HADOKEN! – gritó y disparó un fiero proyectil en contra de nuestro enemigo. Pero la piel de Ganon era tan dura como las escamas de un dragón y quedó ileso. De hecho, se enfureció más. Comenzó a correr hacia Ryu e intentó rebanarlo. Por suerte, brincó fuera del alcance del golpe justo a tiempo. Cuando la espada de Ganon cayó al piso, éste se rompió en pedazos y cachos de piedra empezaron a volar por los aires.

- ¡Vamos a darle en la torre! – exclamó Cid, dándole el golpe a su cigarro (¿qué, no se le acaban? Una pregunta mejor: ¿no se cansa de fumar esas cosas apestosas?).

- ¡Adelante! – dijo Leon. - ¡Mantente cerca, Sora!

- ¡Bueno! – dije y reuní el poco valor que me quedaba para encarar al monstruo.

- ¡¡Aquí vamos!! – gritó Goofy y todos embestimos a Ganon.

Conforme nos acercamos a él, me di cuenta de que era más grande de lo que pensaba. Por un momento, pensé en huir, pero no había ningún lugar seguro ahí. Tragué saliva y respiré profundamente antes de dejar salir un grito de batalla y arrojarle la Keyblade. Mi arma lo golpeó, pero no le causó daño. ¡Era como aventarle agujas a una locomotora!

- ¡Vamos, muchachos! ¡Ustedes pueden! – nos gritó Hyoga. - ¡Busquen su punto débil! ¡Hasta los oponentes más grandes tienen uno! – pero, pese a sus palabras, no podíamos encontrar una debilidad. Su cuerpo entero era tan sólido como el costado de una montaña...

Ikki empezó a juntar su poder y un aura naranja de llamas lo envolvió. El suelo se sacudió bajo sus pies cuando estiró sus brazos y fuego emergió de ellos.

- ¡PUÑO DEL FANTASMA DEL FÉNIX! – gritó.

El fiero viento nos hizo retroceder unos pasos. El ataque golpeó a Ganon justo en la cara y en verdad pareció lastimarlo. Pero no lo debilitó del todo. En vez de ello, rugió y corrió hacia Ikki, agitando sus espadas furiosamente.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – gritó él. - ¡Ése fue uno de mis mejores ataques!

- ¡¡Pues deja de usar "uno de los mejores" y usa el mejor!! – sugirió Cid y aventó un cartucho de dinamita hacia nuestro enemigo. La explosión hizo que Ganon diera unos pasos hacia atrás, aunque no cayó. Trató de aplastar a Cid con sus espadas, mas Cid logró evitar el ataque.

- ¡¡HIJO DE...!! ¡Al menos ya no es tan listo como antes! – exclamó.

- ¡No le des ideas! – gritó Goofy, golpeando una de las piernas de Ganon con su escudo. Cuando notó que no estaba logrando nada, huyó del monstruo, justo antes de que una de sus espadas golpeara el suelo en el cual estaba parado.

- ¡Distráiganlo un poco! – dijo Ryu. - ¡Enfocaré todo mi poder en un Shinku-Hadoken!

- ¡Yo lo atacaré con mi Fénix Volador! – agregó Ikki. – Manténganlo ocupado, mientras reúno mis energías.

- ¡Ni que fuera tan sencillo! – Leon dijo, disparando bolas de fuego en contra de Ganon.

No estábamos progresando en absoluto. Tan sólo podía esperar que Ryu e Ikki, quienes habían huido a los rincones más lejanos del campo de batalla, se apuraran y desataran su fuerza. No sabía nada acerca del Fénix Volador de Ikki, pero suponía que era tremendamente poderoso. En cuando al Shinku-Hadoken de Ryu, ya una vez había experimentado su asombroso poder. Estaba seguro de que ese ataque sí heriría a Ganon. Todo lo que podíamos hacer era distraerlo... Pero como dijo Leon, no era tan sencillo.

Link lo golpeó varias veces con su gran martillo, pero Ganon ni siquiera disminuyó su velocidad. Link estaba evitando todos sus ataques ágilmente, mientras Cid lo picaba con su lanza y lo molestaba con más descargas de dinamita; Leon le arrojaba muchas bolas de fuego y lo golpeaba con su Gun-blade; Goofy lo estaba atizando con su escudo y yo lo atacaba con mi Keyblade. Mas Ganon no tenía ni un rasguño.

De pronto, agitó su espada hacia Link y logró atinarle. Link voló hacia el otro lado del campo de batalla y se mantuvo quieto. No estaba muerto, pero estaba malherido. Ganon emitió lo que pareció ser una risa malvada y corrió hacia él para acabarlo. Sin embargo, Leon rápidamente se interpuso en el camino y empezó a molestarlo con más de sus disparos mágicos. Cid se unió a él y ambos lo mantuvieron ocupados, mientras Goofy y yo corrimos al lado de Link.

- ¡Bebe esto! – dijo Goofy, dándole a Link una de sus pociones curativas. Él la bebió y sus heridas mágicamente desparecieron. – Qué bueno que no salga de casa sin ellas, ¿no?

- Ciertamente... – replicó, con un jadeo. – Gracias, Goofy. Ahora, ¡Volvamos a pelear!

Me di cuenta que Cid y Leon ya tenían problemas para esquivar los ataques. Ganon se había vuelto más rápido y por poco cortó a nuestros amigos en dos varias veces. Sabía que no iban a durar mucho más tiempo... Pero entonces, se me ocurrió una idea.

- ¡Las flechas de luz! – exclamé. - ¡Que se trague una flecha, Link! ¡Dispárale! ¡Dispárale! ¡Dispárale!

Link me miró con sorpresa en sus ojos por un instante y luego, sacó su arco. Sin perder otro segundo, disparó una flecha de luz directo a los ojos de Ganon. Cuando lo golpeó, emitió un rugido de dolor y arqueó su cuerpo hacia atrás.

- ¡¡Está aturdido!! – grité.

- ¡¡Toma eso, matón!! – clamó Goofy y golpeó la cola de Ganon con su escudo tan fuerte como pudo... Y para nuestro asombro, Ganon huyó de él. ¡Goofy de verdad lo había lastimado! – Caramba... – musitó. - ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Tiene cola de ratón!

- ¡Bien hecho, Goofy! – dijo Leon. - ¡Acabas de descubrir el punto débil de nuestro enemigo!

- ¡Apúntenle a la cola, muchachos! – gritó Cid a Ryu e Ikki. - ¡Ésa es la clave!

- ¡Dispárale otra flecha, Link! ¡Necesitamos que esté atolondrado para que esto dé resultado!

- ¡Entonces vaciaré mi aljaba en este desgraciado! – Link exclamó y se dispuso a disparar otra flecha.

Sin embargo, Ganon cayó en la cuenta de que ya habíamos planeado una estrategia y tuvo más cuidado al estar en la ofensiva. Cuando vio que Link estaba preparándose para disparar otra flecha, cubrió su rostro con sus espadas de doble filo y escondió su cola entre sus patas. No podíamos simplemente aventurarnos a ir ahí y golpearlo: podía atraparnos entre sus garras. Aun así, Link fue muy cuidadoso al disparar sus flechas. Cuando notaba que Ganon alzaba sus brazos y cubría su cara, guardaba su arco y sacaba su martillo. No le quedaban muchas flechas y no quería malgastarlas. Qué digo: ninguno de nosotros quería eso.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que encontrara una ventana de oportunidad y decidió hacer el tiro. Su flecha golpeó a Ganon directamente entre los ojos y el enemigo dejó escapar un rugido de dolor al arquearse hacia atrás de nuevo. Estaba completamente desprotegido... Y tanto Ikki como Ryu ya habían alistado sus ataques.

Dos fieros gritos se escucharon e hicieron eco en las paredes del castillo derrumbado.

- ¡¡FÉNIX VOLADOR!!

- ¡¡SHINKU-HADOKEN!!

La misma ola azul de energía que había derrotado al líder de los Heartless en el mundo de Alicia voló contra la cola de Ganon y fue seguida por un torbellino de llamas. Cuando volteé a verlo, pareció como si un fénix gigante se hubiera materializado justo detrás de Ikki. Aleteaba sus alas y emitía un chillido aterrador mientras el caballero disparaba su poder una y otra vez. La pared de llamas se volvió más fuerte, pero sólo mientras Ikki desataba su ataque. Ambos golpearon el punto débil de nuestro enemigo y fuertes vientos de poder hirviente comenzaron a fluir directo a nuestros rostros. Tuvimos que cubrirnos con nuestras manos, porque el aire estaba ardiendo. No puedo imaginar cuánto dolor sintió Ganon en aquel momento, pero seguro le dolió hasta el alma. El monstruo agitó su cuerpo y cayó al suelo, haciendo que éste temblara al tocarlo. Y cuando estuvo caído, la pared de llamas se debilitó. Ya no era sólida.

Supuse que Damián arrojaría la Espada Maestra a Link en cualquier momento. Pero en vez de hacer eso, él y el resto de nuestros amigos, salvo Akane, quien se sentaba al lado de Ukyo y mantenía su cabeza sobre sus piernas, saltaron a través del fuego y corrieron para ayudarnos. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Link le entregó a Link su arma. De nuevo, su poder corrió por sus brazos... Ahora no había forma de detenernos. Ganon estaba muy débil y lo superábamos en número.

Pero la herida en su cola pronto se regeneró y atacó otra vez. Aunque, esta vez, no tenía oportunidad. Lenta pero seguramente lo estábamos debilitando con varios ataques. Yo le arrojaba mi Keyblade a su cola constantemente, mientras que Damián y Link le disparaban flechas. La Cadena Nebular de Shun volvió a multiplicarse y cargó en contra de Ganon cual látigo furioso. Ranma empezó a lanzar proyectiles hacia él también y cada vez que un relámpago amarillo de energía emergía de sus manos, él gritaba: "¡Moko-Takabisha!". Hyoga utilizó su Polvo de Diamante para alentarlo, especialmente sobre sus piernas. Entonces recordé que me había contado que él, Shun y otro de sus amigos habían peleado contra un enemigo terriblemente poderoso, quien también había sido un gigante. Había logrado congelar sus piernas y por ello, ganaron la pelea. Tanto Ken como Ryu ahora usaban sus poderes contra él. Octavius enfocó toda su fuerza en sus puños y golpeó la cola de Ganon una y otra vez, haciéndolo gritar de dolor. Y, por último pero no por ello menos importante, Zelda estaba juntando toda su energía para desatar un último ataque final que detendría a Ganon de una vez por todas.

Yo sabía que habíamos ganado. No había forma de que el enemigo escapara esta vez... Pero algo sucedió que ninguno de nosotros previó. De pronto, un fuerte grito vino de la garganta de Akane y cuando volteamos a verla, notamos que estaba siendo atacada por un grupo de Heartless.

- ¿Cómo llegaron esas cosas ahí? – preguntó Ranma.

- Yo qué sé... – replicó Ryu. – Pero son muchos. ¡Akane no va a durar mucho tiempo así!

- ¡Yo la ayudaré! – grité. Pero entonces, para mi horror, noté que uno de esos idiotas Heartless estaba arrodillado al lado de Ukyo. Metió su mano en su pecho y le quitó algo... Había sido su corazón, creo. No su corazón, el órgano, sino... Su esencia. ¡¡Estaba robándose su espíritu!! - ¡¡NI LO SUEÑES!! – bramé y me preparé para atacar.

Ikki se dio cuenta de que nuestras dos amigas estaban en grave riesgo y corrió junto conmigo. Llegó ahí antes, pues era más rápido que yo. Rápidamente mató a todos los Heartless que lastimaban a Akane y luego trató de detener al que tenía el corazón de Ukyo. Pero aquél era un Heartless-gárgola y cuando vio a Ikki, comenzó a escapar. Mas yo no lo dejaría irse así de fácil... Con un fuerte grito, brinqué muy alto y logré asirme de sus patas.

- ¡¡Devuélveselo!! – le demandé. - ¡¡Dale su corazón!!

Pero el demonio volaba más y más alto e intentó tirarme en el foso de lava.

Al voltear hacia abajo, me di cuenta de que incluso Ganon se veía pequeño. ¡Vaya que volábamos! De cualquier forma, no podía permitir que escapara. Así que, sin perder más tiempo, me preparé para acuchillarlo con mi Keyblade... Cierto, probablemente moriría debido a la caída, pero no podía hacer mucho más de cualquier forma. Pero de pronto, detuve mi ataque y volteé hacia la pared de piedra que cubría lo que una vez había sido el castillo de Ganon de las nubes.

¡Ahí estaba! ¡El cerrojo! ¡Y era enorme! Era casi tan grande como la misma montaña. Y de él, salía un ejército de Heartless. Pequeños bichos negros, caballeros oscuros, pequeños magos y toda clase de monstruos corrían por el lado del monte y por todo Hyrule. Pero ahí estaba. Y yo tenía la Keyblade. Así pues, apunté hacia el cerrojo y cerré mis ojos. Sabía que el Heartless se desvanecería una vez que lo cerrara... Hyrule estaría libre de ellos. Pero seguramente caería y moriría. En aquel momento, estaba tan preocupado por Ukyo que todo lo que podía pensar era si nombrarían al cráter que dejaría al caer con mi nombre. Pensé que aquel era mi destino, en ese momento... terminar como cráter.

Sin embargo, eso no me detuvo. Respiré profundamente y grité:

- ¡¡SÉLLATE!!

Y la Keyblade disparo un rayo de luz el cual cortó la oscuridad y golpeó el cerrojo. La cosa fue envuelta por una extraña luz blanca y luego desapareció. Los Heartless dejaron escapar un grito de terror y luego se convirtieron en nada. Incluyendo la gárgola con el corazón de Ukyo que yo sostenía. Comencé a caer. Y conforme me desplomaba, sentía como mi cuerpo empezaba a arder... Me sentía como un cometa a punto de estrellarme contra el suelo. Pero, al menos había salvado al mundo. Pensé que mi vida entera pronto comenzaría a cruzar frente a mis ojos. Al menos eso creí que ocurría cuando estabas por morir. Sin embargo, no vi nada. Posiblemente porque no iba a morir.

De repente, dos brazos me sostuvieron y empezamos a caer juntos. Más o menos rompieron el impulso que llevaba y ahora me protegían del suelo de roca. Caímos y el piso se sacudió bajo sus pies. Dejé escapar un grito de miedo y alivio y miré a mi salvador.

- Uy... – musité. – Casi termino hecho pomada... Por así decirlo. ¡Gracias, Octavius!

- No lo menciones. – replicó. – A partir de ahora, debes continuar ayudándonos contra el Gran Rey del Mal. Has salvado a Ukyo, pero la pelea aún no termina...

Pero no faltaba mucho para que terminara. De pronto noté como las piernas de Ganon eran sepultabas bajo gruesos bloques de hielo. Donald, Aeris y Hyoga habían utilizado sus poderes en su contra y lo mantenían quieto, mientras Link golpeaba su cola fieramente con la Espada Maestra. Los otros lo estaban molestando para que no lastimara a Link... Incluso parecían herirlo también. Pues la piel de Ganon ya no era tan fuerte como solía serlo.

Ken rápidamente corrió bajo la barbilla del enemigo y concentró todo su poder en sus brazos y piernas. Y así, desató su energía en la forma de un ataque devastador. Saltó al aire con fuego saliendo de sus brazos y gritó:

- ¡¡SHIN-RYU-KEN!!

Golpeó a Ganon justo en la cara. Sangró de la boca y casi cayó al suelo. Lo único que detuvo su caída fue el hilo alrededor de sus piernas. Pero se recuperó del ataque rápidamente y decidió terminar con Ken, al menos, quien ahora descendía de los cielos y estaba completamente vulnerable ante él. Alistó sus espadas y se preparó para empalarlo.

- ¡¡KEN!! ¡¡NO!! – Ryu gritó, dándose cuenta de que su amigo había caído en una trampa...

Pero el ataque de Ganon nunca llegó. Porque, de pronto, otro proyectil lo golpeó en el rostro. Esta vez, los bloques de hielo se reventaron bajo sus pies y fue a dar al suelo. Entonces todos vimos una espátula gigante en el suelo y volteamos al atacante.

¡¡Había sido Ukyo!! ¡¡Estaba despierta!! ¡Qué alivio me dio verla sana y salva! ¡No podía creer la suerte que tenía! No obstante, ese último golpe le robó toda su energía y cayó de rodillas, respirando trabajosamente. Akane corrió a su lado y ahí se quedó...

Ganon ya era blanco fácil. Link saltó alto en el aire y gritó:

- ¡¡SE ACABÓ, DESGRACIADO!!

Y así, aterrizó justo encima de él y enterró su espada profundamente en el pecho del monstruo. Ganon gimió en voz baja al sentir la derrota... Y para acabar con él, Zelda empleó su último truco.

- Seis Sabios... ¡¡AHORA!!

Conforme su grito hizo eco y desapareció, un rayo de luz amarilla iluminó el cielo. Link bajó del cuerpo de Ganon y miró hacia arriba, al igual que todos. Un rayo verde siguió el haz de luz amarillo. Y luego lo siguió uno rojo. Y después, uno azul, uno morado y uno naranja. Una especie de lluvia mágica empezó a caer del cielo... Los seis haces coincidieron justo sobre la cabeza de Ganon y abrieron una especie de portal. La luz que salió de él fue tan intensa que tuvimos que cubrirnos los ojos. Un grito final escapó de la garganta de Ganon antes de ser tragado por el vórtice... Y luego, todo estuvo en silencio.

- ¿Qué diablos fue eso? – preguntó Cid, confuso, cuando todo había terminado.

- Es una larga historia. – replicó Link. – Les explicaré más tarde...

- Ha terminado... – murmuró Zelda y se arrodilló. – Finalmente ha terminado...

- Gracias a ti, princesa. – Link dijo y caminó junto a ella. – Al fin, la paz regresará a Hyrule...

Todos comenzaron a aullar felices y a echar porras. Había sido una batalla tremenda. Pero ya todo estaba bien. Ukyo estaba bien... Volteé a verla y fui a su lado.

- Hola, Sora... – saludó, con voz débil y una sonrisa. – Parece que sí lo logré, después de todo...

- Fue gracias a la ayuda de nuestros amigos... Shun te salvó con su calor... Y Ken te cargó todo aquel trecho... Y Akane te defendió de los Heartless; te mantuvo a salvo... – dije. Y luego... me avergüenza admitirlo, pero no pude soportarlo. Rompí en un llanto y la abracé tan fuerte como pude. - ¡Creí que casi te había perdido...! Estaba muy preocupado por ti. ¡Por favor, no vuelvas a hacerme esto!

- Sora... – murmuró y me abrazó también. – Gracias, Sora. Eres uno de mis mejores amigos. Sin tu ayuda, no habría vivido. Gracias, Sora.

- No quiero que te vayas...

- No me iré... – besó mi cabeza gentilmente y me hizo piojito.

- Gracias a Dios que estás bien... – dijo Aeris y se acercó a nosotros. – Creímos que habías muerto, Ukyo. Estaba realmente desesperada... Al igual que Sora... – se unió a nuestro abrazo y añadió: - No vuelvas a asustarnos así...

- Intentaré no hacerlo... – rió Ukyo.

Algo andaba mal con ella. Estaba viva y bien, pero sus ojos no eran los mismos... Como si estuviera... triste... No sabía bien por qué. Pero parecía terriblemente deprimida.

- ¡Miren! ¡Ukyo está bien! – exclamó Ken. - ¡Y además hay un abrazo grupal! ¡Abrazo de grupo, gente!

Aunque lo dijo riéndose, había hablado en serio. Y todos lo sabíamos. Y así, todos nos abrazamos y reímos con alivio. Incluso Octavius se unió al abrazo, aunque no sonrió ni nada por el estilo... La batalla había terminado. Y habíamos ganado... Y nadie había muerto. Ah, y había sellado el cerrojo de los Heartless. Pero nada más me importaba en aquel momento. Tan sólo quería estar al lado de mis amigos... No quería perder a ninguno de ellos.


	19. Capítulo 18: La ira de Sephiroth

Hola a todos. Ahora sí me tardé un poco menos en publicar este capítulo, por suerte... Ya voy a estarle prestando más atención a la traducción :P

Bueno, pues espero lo disfruten. ¡Hasta luego!

_Capítulo dieciocho: La ira de Sephiroth_

_Narrador: Merryck_

Aunque lo intenté sin descanso, no pude encontrar la respuesta a cómo nos habíamos metido en aquel predicamento. Quizás eso se debía a las estruendosas balas de cañón provenientes del barco o posiblemente a mi corazón, pues latía con más fuerza que en ninguna otra ocasión y evitaba que pensara con claridad. De cualquier modo, recapacité y me di cuenta que no era la hora de pensar: era hora de concentrarse en volar más rápidamente para huir del fuego de los Heartless. Solamente teníamos que llegar a los árboles frente a nosotros. Sus hojas espesas seguramente nos ayudarían en nuestro escape.

Pero al ver al resto de mis amigos, comencé a preocuparme. No vi a Wilheim o a Tifa cerca. Quizás habían volado más rápido de lo que yo había previsto y ya se encontraban a salvo. Probablemente esperaban a que fuéramos a su lado. Pero, ¿y si me equivocaba? ¿Qué si habían sido alcanzados por uno de esos terribles proyectiles? Ni el cuerpo de Wilheim es lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar un impacto de ésos, pensé. Sin embargo, no encontramos a nuestros amigos en aquel instante y más tarde descubrí que el muchacho Wilheim era más resistente de lo que aparentaba.

Pero me temo que me estoy adelantando. En aquel momento, tenía que forzarme a mí mismo a dejar de pensar en ellos y me concentré en escapar. Bueno, no tuve muchos problemas. Will, el dragón de nombre imposible, estaba cuidándome y detenía cada bala de cañón con su cuerpo de roca. Su dura piel lo cuidaba de cualquier daño. Incluso el fuego de los Heartless resultó ser inútil contra él. Obviamente, si una de esas cosas me hubiese golpeado a mí, un pequeño hobbit, no hubiera quedado nada de mí, salvo, si acaso, cenizas y ropa... Peter Pan cargaba a Wendy en sus brazos y ágilmente esquivaba toda bala que le era disparada. Era el volador más rápido entre nosotros; por ende, no tenía mucho de qué preocuparse. Campanita se ocultaba dentro de su gorra, lo cual significaba que también estaba a salvo. Pero el resto de nosotros no estábamos acostumbrados a volar, así que nos resultó más difícil. Bueno, como ya lo he mencionado antes, yo estaba bajo el cuidado del dragón, por tanto fue necesario preocuparme por mi persona demasiado. Pero los muchachos perdidos eran blancos fáciles para los terribles Heartless. Eran alarmantemente acertados. Sin embargo, a ellos también les ayudaban mis otros amigos, Ryoga, Camille y Shiryu. Este último cargaba el cuerpo inconsciente de su amigo, Seiya y principalmente usaba su duro escudo para desviar las amenazantes bolas de cañón. Era una pena que siguiera fuera de combate: su ayuda nos habría venido muy bien.

La suerte nos acompañaba en aquel momento: en cuestión de segundos, llegamos a los árboles y estuvimos a salvo. Aun cuando creía que los Heartless tenían una buena vista, ni un depredador tan fiero como ellos podría ver más allá de la pared verde. Me sentía como un peludo conejo el cual apenas había escapado de las mortíferas garras de un águila. Suspiré con alivio y limpié mi sudor de mi frente. Desde que aquel hoyo negro me había tragado a mi aldea entera y a mí, tan sólo había podido pensar en Damián. Con cada segundo que pasaba, sólo podía desear que estuviera a mi lado. Quería que me protegiera con sus veloces dagas y su letal arco y flechas, como siempre lo hacía cuando me encontraba en peligro. Siempre me había dicho: - Eres el más curioso hobbit del linaje Goldengrass, Merryck. Eso significa que tengo que estar muy, muy alerta, pues tu curiosidad a menudo conlleva peligros. Por tanto, tengo protegerte, pequeño escandaloso. – Y siempre lo hacía. Pero en aquel momento, no me preocupaba tanto esto, pues mis demás amigos prácticamente habían ocupado su lugar. Sentía como si todos ellos fueran mis guardias personales, si ustedes me entienden, pues pelearían para salvarme a mí y a aquellos más débiles que ellos de cualquier peligro.

Pero nada de eso es importante. Más vale que siga con la historia y salga de mi mente.

El fuego del cañón se volvió más y más pausado. Nos mantuvimos quietos y lo escuchamos con cuidado. Las explosiones comenzaron a caer en diversos lugares, lejos de nuestra ubicación. Los Heartless no podían hallarnos. Lenta pero seguramente, el fuego cesó. Todos suspiramos aliviados... Pero entonces, algo ocurrió.

- ¡Al fin te he encontrado, Peter Pan! ¡Es muy difícil encontrarte cuando no estás volando alrededor de mi barco como una gaviota del infierno! ¡Ahora es mi turno! ¡Finalmente tendré mi venganza! – dijo una voz detrás de nosotros.

Los árboles se volvieron nuestros enemigos. Aunque nos habían salvado del fuego de los Heartless, también habían estado escondiendo una hueste de piratas quienes nos tomaron por sorpresa. Algunos tenían parches en los ojos; otros barbas sucias. Otros eran bajitos y tenían patas de palo y otros iban descalzos. Sea como fuere, todos tenían una cosa en común: sus rostros eran los de hombres que desean pelear. Cada uno de ellos nos miraba con un pensamiento en su cabeza: cortarnos en pedazos.

Dos de ellos sobresalían. El primero era bajo y gordo. Tenía una barba blanca y pequeños anteojos. Vestía un gorro rojo y su rostro era diferente de los de sus compañeros. Parecía tener algo de miedo. No será un gran pirata, pensé, y no me equivocaba.

Sin embargo, el segundo era el más aterrador de todos. Era el que había hablado. Vestía una bata roja y dos zapatos negros. Estaba armado con un ligero pero mortífero estoque. En vez de una mano izquierda, tenía un cruel garfio. También vestía un sombrero rojo con una pluma rosa y tenía una malvada sonrisa pintada en la cara. Obviamente, era el capitán de los piratas.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Pero si es el señor Bacalao! – rió Peter Pan y sonrió alegremente, como si se hubiera topado con un viejo amigo. – Escucha, Bacalao, lo siento muchísimo, pero estoy con algo de prisa. No puedo jugar con ustedes por ahora. Pero te prometo que mañana iré a tu barco, muy temprano en la mañana. Podríamos jugar "pégame o hunde tu propio barco", ¿no?

- ¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Este no es un juego! – rugió el pirata y agitó su espada. - ¡Y deja de llamarme "bacalao"! ¡Te atravesaré con mi espada ahora mismo!

- ¡Capitán Garfio, por favor apártese del camino! – dijo Wendy. - ¡No queremos pelear ahora!

- ¡Eso no me interesa! – replicó Garfio.

- Capitán... ¿Debemos de quedarnos aquí? – preguntó el pequeño y gordo pirata. – Digo, sé que usted quiere pelear contra Peter Pan a solas. ¿No le parece que tan sólo seríamos un estorbo?

- ¡Basta de comentarios cobardes, señor Smee! – dijo Garfio, volviéndose a él con una mirada iracunda. - ¡No juegues con mi paciencia!

- Muy bien, sí, capitán... – replicó el pirata, tragando saliva.

- Sin embargo, tienes razón. – Garfio añadió. El resto de los piratas gruñeron decepcionados y bajaron sus armas. - ¡Señor Smee, tienes razón! – continuó. - ¡Esto sólo nos concierne a mí y al muchacho! ¡No quiero que nadie más interfiera! ¡Pero creo que un chiquillo cobarde como él tan sólo volará para escapar y no me enfrentará como hombre!

- ¡Qué va, Bacalao! – rió Peter. Dejó a Wendy en el suelo y desenvainó su daga. – Atrás, chicos. ¡Esta pelea es mía!

- ¡Peter! ¿Cómo puedes...? – comenzó a decir Wendy, pero se interrumpió a sí misma con un jadeo cuando Garfio arremetió contra nuestro amigo.

Aunque queríamos ayudarlo, respetamos sus deseos y esperamos a que terminara su duelo. Por suerte no tuvimos que hacer mucho. El Capitán Garfio peleaba ferozmente, pero estaba cegado por la rabia y muchos de sus ataques no golpeaban sino aire, en tanto Peter Pan esquivaba y detenía todas las estocadas de su oponente. En vez de contraatacar con un golpe fatal, se burlaba de su atacante. Esto solamente hacía que Garfio enfureciera más...

El pirata agitó su espada horizontalmente, con la intención de cortar la cabeza de Peter, pero éste se agachó justo a tiempo y rápidamente agarró el sombrero del pirata. Entonces lo haló hacia abajo e inmovilizó su cuerpo por un segundo. Y después, ¡tomó su bigote e hizo un nudo con él! Aunque sabía que Peter podía perder la batalla y ser asesinado por el matón, no pude evitar reír en voz alta al ver esto. ¡Estaba humillando a su enemigo! Pues Peter no veía el duelo como una pelea en la cual su vida estaba en riesgo, sino como un juego de niños. ¡Estaba divirtiéndose! El resto de mis amigos soltó una carcajada el ver el rostro de Garfio volverse rojo.

- ¡¡Pequeño insolente...!! – gritó y trató de empalarlo. Pero Peter evitó la espada de Garfio y la atoró en uno de los árboles. Entonces cortó las ropas del pirata, revelando sus piernas peludas. ¡Era hilarante! Me pregunté qué diría Damián si viera esto. Era el ser más fuerte que hubiera conocido y el que había peleado más batallas y además terribles. Pero seguramente jamás había hecho cosas como las que Peter hacía en aquel momento. Me reí por mucho tiempo y muy fuerte, al igual que el resto de mis amigos, e incluso algunos de los piratas rieron, pero pronto cerraron sus bocas...

El Capitán Garfio finalmente logró sacar su espada del tronco y la agitó furiosamente. Peter Pan retrocedió y los seguimos a medida que batallaban por el bosque. Pronto, se perdieron entre los árboles y tan sólo podíamos escuchar sus gruñidos y sus armas chocando la una contra la otra. Entonces comencé a preocuparme. No podía ver al muchacho. Quizás necesitaba ayuda y éramos incapaces de brindársela. En aquel momento, en verdad me enfurecí con los árboles. Primero nos habían ayudado y luego nos habían traicionado y ya era la segunda vez que hacían eso. ¿Qué, no podían elegir un lado?, pensé.

Pero me preocupaba en vano. Llegamos a un claro y vimos que Peter y Garfio habían llevado la pelea a un acantilado. El último tenía a nuestro amigo acorralado. No había sino aire detrás de él pues el suelo se desvanecía y caía en las aguas. Sin embargo, Garfio estaba demasiado enojado como para darse cuenta de esto. Continuó avanzando y Peter continuó retrocediendo.

- Ahora sí, ya te tengo, Peter... – gruñó. Mas en ese instante, se dio cuenta que sus pies ya no pisaban el suelo. - ¡No! – chilló y apenas logró sujetar el borde del acantilado antes de caer.

- ¡Hay que ayudar al capitán! – gritó uno de los piratas.

- ¡Sí! – dijeron los otros y corrieron a ayudar a Garfio.

Pero Will tenía otros planes para ellos. Se paró en dos patas, mostrándose alto y amenazador, y batió sus alas tan fuerte como pudo. Los piratas pelearon contra la fuerte corriente de viento que el dragón desató, pero era simplemente demasiado poderoso para ellos. Cayeron por el precipicio hacia el agua. Will soltó una carcajada, al igual que nosotros. El único pirata que todavía estaba encima del acantilado junto a nosotros era el Señor Smee y todos sabíamos que no iba a presentar pelea. En vez de eso, rápidamente huyó de nosotros y se perdió en el bosque.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Un Bacalao! – rió Peter, al ver triunfalmente a Garfio en una situación tan desesperada.

- ¡Garfio es un bacalao! ¡Bacalao! – rieron los niños perdidos. Comenzaron a cantar y a aplaudir. Luego de un par de segundos, nosotros también empezamos a burlarnos del pirata derrotado.

- ¡¡Te atraparé por esto, Peter Pan!! – exclamó Garfio con desesperación y una voz quebrantada. - ¡Te atraparé, aunque sea lo último que haga!

Pero de pronto, guardó silencio. Todos escuchamos un sonido. Había parecido un "tic"... y fue seguido de un "tac". Era, sin lugar a dudas, el sonido de un reloj. No obstante, había algo que no cuadraba. Jamás había oído hablar de un reloj con patas y parecía que se movía hacia el pie del acantilado. El rostro de garfio se tornó blanco y comenzó a temblar con cada "tic" y a gemir de miedo con cada "tac" que llegaba a sus oídos. Miré al agua y vi a un enorme cocodrilo verde que sacaba su cabeza de entre las olas y relamía su mandíbula ante Garfio.

- ¡Oigan! ¡Miren quién llegó! – Peter dijo. - ¡Es tu viejo amigo, el Señor Cocodrilo!

- ¡No...! – musitó el pirata, volteando abajo con horror.

- Oiga, Señor Cocodrilo... ¿No le apetece un rico trozo de Bacalao? – preguntó Peter.

Sorprendentemente, el cocodrilo pareció sonreír e incluso asintió.

- ¿De veras? – rió el muchacho.

- ¡¡SMEE!! – aulló Garfio.

- ¡¡Ya voy, capitán!! – respondió el pequeño y gordo pirata. Entonces nos dimos cuenta que el Señor Smee se encontraba debajo del capitán Garfio y estaba pilotando un bote de madera. Me sorprendió. Parecía que en verdad le era leal. Jamás hubiera imaginado eso de una comadreja como él.

- ¡¡SMEE!! – gritó Garfio de nuevo al soltar el borde del precipicio y cayó sobre el bote. Parecía estar a salvo... Pero el cocodrilo no iba a dejar que su cena escapara así de fácil. Brincó fuera del agua e intentó morder la cabeza de garfio. El pirata apenas esquivó sus dientes, pero cayó en el agua al hacerlo. Yo dejé de sonreír y, por un momento, pensé en ayudarle. ¿De qué manera? No tengo ni la más remota idea. No obstante, no tenía ganas de verlo devorado por aquel reptil...

Sin embargo, el miedo de Garfio resultó ser justo lo necesario para sobrevivir el ataque del cocodrilo. Con un fuerte grito, comenzó a nadar tan rápido como un pez y logró llegar a su barco antes que el cocodrilo le diera alcance.

- ¡¡SMEE!! ¡¡NO DEJES QUE ME ATRAPE, SMEE!! – gritó una y otra vez.

- Ay, cielos... ¡Ya voy, capitán! – dijo el Señor Smee, remando el bote tan rápido como pudo. Los otros piratas intentaron treparse al bote y lo alentaron. El peso fue demasiado y el bote se hundió.

Había sido una fácil, pero gloriosa victoria para Peter. Voló orgullosamente por el aire y cacareó cual gallo rojo que ha vencido a su rival blanco. Los niños perdidos echaron porras y saltaron de arriba abajo alegremente, mientras Wendy aplaudía... Pero no era momento de celebrar.

La batalla no había acabado. Aunque los piratas habían sido derrotados, los Heartless todavía estaban de pie y nos habían visto. Sus cañones no tenían el suficiente alcance para tocarnos. Pero eso no los detuvo. Pronto, se convirtieron en un enjambre furioso cuyo panal había sido destruido y comenzaron a volar hacia nuestra ubicación. Unos usaron naves y a otros los cargaron sus compañeros. Pero todos iban hacia nosotros. Era un ejército maligno. Parecía que su oscuridad no tenía fin. Su presencia hizo que Peter callara. Todos retrocedimos y pensamos en huir. No obstante, sabíamos que no llegaríamos lejos, pues los enemigos eran mucho más rápidos que nosotros. No podíamos esperar a que llegara el amanecer. Eran más rápidos que el mismo sol. Las naves voladoras eran más rápidas que el mismo Peter, supuse. Y él lo sabía. De otra forma, su rostro no se hubiera llenado de espanto.

- Al menos tenemos que intentar escapar... – Ryoga musitó de pronto. Estaba de acuerdo con él y también mis amigos, quienes asintieron y se prepararon para huir despavoridos.

- No... – dijo uno de ellos, haciendo que nos detuviéramos. Había sido el amigo de Shiryu, Seiya, quien finalmente había despertado. Todavía se encontraba débil. Lo sabía, pues uno de sus brazos parecía estar colgando como si fuera el de una muñeca de trapo. Mas en sus ojos, había valor. Sus manos formaban puños y su voz revelaba determinación.

- Seiya... – dijo el caballero de Dragón. – Despertaste.

- Así es. – replicó.

- Seiya... son demasiado fuertes. No podremos contra todos ellos.

- No me digas eso, Shiryu. Sabes mejor que yo que podemos contra ellos. – replicó Seiya. – Podemos detenerlos. Lo sé. Somos más fuertes que ellos. No peleé contra los caballeros de oro en el pasado sólo para ser vencido por una horda de moscas superdesarrolladas...

- Seiya...

- Qué espíritu tan poderoso y valiente. – dijo Will, con una sonrisa. – Aunque no te conozco, me atrevo a decir que tus palabras me llenan el corazón de esperanza. La terquedad siempre ha sido una gran aliada en los guerreros. Yo he conocido guerreros tercos y tú pareces ser uno de esos caballeros. Y tales pensamientos jamás los han llevado a un mal final. Muy bien. Yo pelearé a tu lado, caballero de Pegaso. Conjuraré hasta mi último hechizo para derrotar esta fuerza oscura. Si este es nuestro fin, que así sea. Pero no caeremos en silencio en la noche.

- Will... – musitó Shiryu. Se mantuvo callado por unos instantes y luego sonrió. – Está bien. Parece que Seiya no es el único testarudo por aquí. Yo también pelearé. Estas bestias sentirán la furia de mis puños...

- Entonces yo me quedaré también. – dijo Ryoga, dando un paso al frente. – Pero hablamos después. Todavía están lejos y si los atacamos ahora, ¡podremos derrotarlos!

- Bien dicho, Ryoga, mi niño. – añadió Camille. - ¡Si estas criaturas se acercan, sentirán el filo de mis agujas! ¡Aúllen, desgraciados infernales! ¡Ha llegado su fin!

- ¡¡METEORO DE PEGASO!! – gritó Seiya a la vez que un aura azul de llamas lo envolvió. Entonces, cientos de relámpagos de energía salieron de su puño furioso y se estrellaron contra nuestros enemigos.

- ¡¡DRAGÓN NACIENTE!! – aulló Shiryu y un rayo salió disparado desde su brazo. Se convirtió en un amenazador dragón chino el cual se tragó a todos los Heartless que tuvieron la mala suerte de estar en su camino.

Los niños perdidos y yo nos dimos cuenta que no podíamos quedarnos ahí parados, sin hacer nada. Uno de ellos me dio una resortera y dijo:

- ¡Toma unas piedras! ¡Vamos a patear su oscuro trasero!

- ¡Sí! ¡Vamos! – repliqué y agarré unas rocas que yacían a mi alrededor. A Peter Pan también le entregaron una resortera y comenzó a arrojar proyectiles rápidos y molestos (pues no eran exactamente mortales), junto con el resto de nosotros.

Will empezó a conjurar varios hechizos y destruyó a muchos Heartless con ellos en un parpadeo. Antes de conocerlo, jamás había escuchado hablar de un dragón mago. Estaba muy agradecido que estuviera de nuestro lado, ya que sin duda era un terrible oponente para nuestros enemigos. Camille ni se movió. Tan sólo levitó en el aire, como un colibrí sin ser molestado por la lluvia. Pero cuando algún Heartless escapaba del resto de los ataques y se aproximaba, ella lo eliminaba con sus alas oscuras. Era como una trampa estática, por así decirlo.

- ¡¡SHISHI-HOUKUDAN!! – gritó Ryoga una y otra vez, expulsando fuertes ondas de energía cálida de sus manos. Todo Heartless con la mala suerte de ser tocado por ellas rápidamente desaparecía sin hacer sonido alguno.

Lo que más me asombraba era que el caballero de Pegaso, quién estaba casi muerto cuando lo encontramos, estaba ahora de pie y liberaba una terrible tormenta de puños. ¿De dónde había encontrado tal energía? ¿Acaso alguno de nuestros amigos lo curó cuando no estábamos mirando? El único que podía hacer tales cosas, pensé, era Wilheim, y sólo podía regenerarse cuando se alimentaba de la sangre de otra criatura. Pero Seiya tenía una fuerza desconocida dentro de él... Y esa fuerza, el valor de su espíritu, supuse, fue la clave para nuestra victoria sobre los Heartless.

Los enemigos siguieron viniendo y continuaron cayendo ante nuestros proyectiles y demás ataques. Al principio, los niños perdidos y yo tuvimos mala puntería y fallamos varias veces. Pero luego de unos instantes, nuestro tino mejoró impresionantemente y logramos ser de gran ayuda a nuestros amigos, en lugar de ser un estorbo.

Apenas podía creer mis ojos. ¡La sombra oscura que había amenazado con tragarnos a todos con su enormidad había casi desaparecido! ¡La habíamos conquistado! Y cuando el último de los Heartless voló hacia nosotros con la intención de arañarnos con sus débiles garras, Shiryu no perdió ni un momento y lo destruyó con un fuerte golpe y un grito triunfante. ¡Habíamos vencido a la oscuridad! ¡Habíamos ganado! Los niños perdidos saltaron de arriba abajo y yo grité de emoción, al igual que el resto de mis amigos. Peter Pan voló alto y cacareó triunfante. Entonces, aterrizó cerca de Wendy y los niños perdidos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Bien hecho, tropas! – dijo. - ¡Somos los mejores! ¡Ahí está la prueba! ¡Los tarados del mal: cero; Peter Pan y sus hombres: dos! ¡Que la cuenta siga así!

- ¡Oye, Peter! ¡Son mejores guerreros de lo que esperaba! – dijo uno de los niños perdidos. - ¡Son a todo dar! ¡Deja que se unan a nosotros, por favor!

- ¡Buena idea! Oigan, chicos, ¿por qué no se unen a nuestro grupo? – Peter sugirió. - ¡Tú también, Wendy!

En aquel momento, Campanita salió de la capucha de Peter Pan y pareció reír dulcemente con alivio. Vitoreó y besó la mejilla de Peter. En cuanto a su oferta, supuse que nadie de nosotros se rehusaría.

- Ciertamente. – dijo Will. – Será un honor pertenecer a su pequeño grupo. Tal poder y bravura no es fácil de encontrar.

- ¡Pues está hecho! ¡Ahora son oficialmente niños perdidos también! – dijo Peter.

Entonces, él y los niños perdidos escupieron en sus manos y las estrecharon. ¡Eso fue asqueroso! ¿Cómo podían unir sus manos con toda esa cosa embarrada? ¡Su saliva se escurría al suelo y los mantenía unidos! Quise vomitar, al principio, pero luego me percate de que sólo eran niños. ¿Qué podía decir? Eso no les molesta a los pequeños. Además, recordé que en mi niñez, cuando apenas tenía ocho años, yo había hecho cosas mucho peores. No voy a entrar en detalles, claro está.

- ¡Bien, adelante! ¡Únansenos! – presionó Peter.

¡No podía creerlo! ¡Quería que hiciéramos la misma cochinada! Al ver sus escupitajos, mi estómago emitió fuertes quejas ante el pensamiento de tocarlos. Y creo que el resto de mis amigos pensaron lo mismo, al igual que Wendy.

Pero luego de mantenerse quieto por largo rato, Seiya finalmente rió y dijo:

- ¡Ah, qué diablos! – y así, escupió en su mano y se unió a los niños perdidos en su asqueroso saludo.

- Seiya... – musitó Shiryu, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sin saber si reír o vomitar, pienso yo.

- ¡Vamos, Shiryu! ¡No seas tan quejumbroso! Siempre puedes lavarte las manos después. – rió su amigo, junto con los niños perdidos.

- Sigues siendo un niñito, ¿no es cierto? – Shiryu dijo con una carcajada y finalmente se dio por vencido también. - ¡De acuerdo! – escupió en su mano y tomó las de los niños perdidos.

- ¡Eso es repugnante! – chilló Wendy. – Créanme cuando les digo que estoy muy renuente a hacer esto. Pero, ya que salvaron mi vida, aceptaré tu oferta, Peter Pan. Me siento halagada... Mas estoy completamente asqueada por todo esto.

- ¡Deja de hablar, Wendy, y danos la mano! – rió Peter.

- Bueno. – dijo la chica. Cerró sus ojos e imitó a los muchachos perdidos.

- Pienso que la dama tiene toda la razón. – musité para mis adentros. – Bien, entonces. Espero no arrepentirme, pues aunque tengo un estómago grande, me asqueo con facilidad... – escupí en mi mano y me uní al grupo, esperando que todo acabara pronto. Pero cuando puse mi mano con las de ellos, sentí calor. Sé que obviamente se debía a la saliva pero, de algún modo, no pensé en eso en aquel momento. Todo lo que podía sentir era amistad y alegría. Reí y no alejé mi mano de las suyas. Y, finalmente, tanto Will como Ryoga se nos unieron. La verdad sea dicha, el escupitajo del dragón era el más asqueroso de todos, pues era el más grande. El instante, sin embargo, no nos importó lo más mínimo. Era una sensación maravillosa y, hasta cierto punto, no deseábamos que terminara.

Pero de pronto, todos nos vimos a Camille. Nos miraba con furia en sus ojos y no movía su cuerpo. Pensé que quizá no quería unirse a los muchachos perdidos en una forma tan desagradable. Sin embargo, me equivocaba.

- ¿Qué pasa, Camille? – preguntó Ryoga. - ¡Vamos! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Te puedes lavar las manos después, como él dijo!

- En verdad me encantaría unirme a su saludo infantil, pero me temo que tengo cosas más importantes en qué preocuparme. – replicó, secamente. Y entonces, para nuestro asombro, su rostro se llenó de tristeza y desesperación y añadió: - Helos ahí, escupiendo en sus manos, intercambiando saliva cual perros mientras Tifa y Wilheim están desaparecidos. ¿Qué no se dan cuenta? El sol casi ha salido. No lo había pensado hasta que vi eso... – Señaló al cielo que palidecía y yo jadeé con horror. – Está ahí fuera, en algún lugar. Y si no encuentra un escondite pronto, no quedará nada de él, salvo su último aliento, el cual quedará flotando por siempre en el viento, junto con sus cenizas. – Finalmente, cubrió su rostro con sus manos y empezó a llorar.

Todos nos miramos el uno al otro, muy preocupados. La súcuba tenía razón. ¿Cómo pudimos olvidarnos de Wilheim y Tifa? La estrella pronto emitiría su brillo de nuevo y sería muy tarde para el vampiro...

- Ay, Dios mío... – murmuré. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más y más rápidamente, lastimando mi pecho. - ¿Qué podemos hacer?

- Oye, Shiryu, ¿quién es Wilheim? – Seiya preguntó a su amigo en un susurro.

- Es el que vino conmigo y con Camille al lugar en donde estabas preso. – respondió Shiryu. – Nos ayudó a rescatarte a ti y a Wendy.

- ¿Y qué tiene? Si llega el día, ¿va a desaparecer, o algo así?

- Sí: es un vampiro.

- ¿Un vampiro? ¿Y por qué rayos seguimos aquí? ¡Hay que encontrarlo! – exclamó, capturando nuestra atención. – Ya hemos vencido a los Heartless y a los piratas. Podremos explorar la isla sin preocuparnos demasiado. ¡Vamos, pues! ¡Vamos a encontrarlos!

- Sí, vamos. – Ryoga añadió. – Regresaré a la nave y le pediré ayuda a nuestros demás amigos.

- Yo lo buscaré por doquier. – dijo Peter Pan. – Hombres, ustedes también hagan eso. Y tú, Wendy, ¿por qué no regresas al Árbol del Hombre Ahorcado? Ahí estarás a salvo. Campanita, acompáñala.

- Como dijo el señor Seiya, Peter, no hay de qué preocuparnos. – replicó Wendy. – También quiero ayudar.

Campanita asintió y miró al muchacho con ojos suplicantes.

- Bueno... está bien. – accedió. - ¡Vamos, entonces! ¡Hay que darnos prisa!

- ¡Seiya! ¡Ponte tu armadura! – dijo Shiryu. – Aunque dudo que haya enemigos cerca, podrías necesitarla.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Seiya.

- ¡Vamos, pronto! – exclamó Will y empezó a volar en el aire. – No hay mucho tiempo. Éste se ha convertido en nuestro enemigo ahora. Vuelen rápido y ojala sus ojos lo hallen antes de que lo haga la mirada del sol.

- Suficiente charla. – murmuró Camille y secó sus lágrimas. – Hay que encontrarlo. ¡Vamos, ya! – y así, empezó a volar tan veloz como pudo, junto con Will, Peter Pan y Campanita. Ryoga y los muchachos perdidos no gastaron más tiempo y se adentraron al bosque. Estaba por seguirlos, pero la voz de Shiryu me detuvo.

- Detente, Merryck. – dijo.

Volteé a verlo y me di cuenta de que Seiya ya se había puesto su armadura. Era blanca y brillaba hermosamente, como las estrellas agonizantes. Su pecho y piernas estaban protegidos por el grueso acero. Su casco no era más que una corona con la cabeza de un Pegaso. Era mágica: casi tan mágica como la armadura del caballero de Dragón. Sin embargo, Seiya no tenía escudo.

De cualquier forma, Wendy estaba junto a ellos y esperó a que el caballero de Dragón hablara de nuevo. Continuó diciendo:

- Será mejor que tú y Wendy nos acompañen.

- Ah, sí, estoy completamente de acuerdo. – dije. – Pero, como Camille mencionó, hay que darnos prisa e irnos ya, a menos que queramos encontrar el cuerpo de Wilheim vuelto cenizas.

- ¡Bueno, pues a correr! – Seiya exclamó. Y así, todos nos dirigimos a los bosques tan rápido como pudimos, esperando que el amanecer se mostrara misericordioso y no dañara a Wilheim con su aliento.

_(Cambio de escena)_

- ¡¡Tifa!! ¡¡Wilheim!! – gritamos los cuatro tan fuerte pudimos, esperando escuchar una respuesta cada vez que el eco de nuestras voces se perdía en los árboles. Al no oír nada, volvíamos a pronunciar sus nombres. - ¡¡Wilheim!! ¡¡Tifa!! ¡¿Están ahí?!

El amanecer se aproximaba peligrosamente. Tan sólo podía esperar que Wilheim hubiera hallado un lugar dónde esconderse de la estrella. Quizás nos preocupamos en vano, pensé. Posiblemente él y Tifa hayan vuelto a la nave y Ryoga los hallará al regresar. Pero de todos modos, no dejé de buscar ni les sugerí a Wendy y a los caballeros que abandonasen la búsqueda. Pues no estaba seguro si Wilheim estaba en la nave o no. Y si no estaba ahí, seguramente necesitaría de nuestra ayuda. No podíamos arriesgar su vida.

Buscamos en todos los rincones del pequeño bosque, pero no hallamos nada. No estaba en ningún lugar. Luego de un tiempo, dejamos los árboles tras nosotros y encaramos al cielo. Estaba azul. El sol ya había salido por completo y bañaba toda la luz con su esplendor.

- Ay, no... – murmuré. – Espero que nuestros amigos tengan mejor suerte... Pues si no la tienen, entonces es demasiado tarde.

- No pienses eso. – dijo Seiya. – Supongamos que Wilheim sí encontró un lugar para esconderse del sol. En tal caso, hay que seguir buscándolo.

- ¿Pero, qué si...? – comencé, pero el caballero me interrumpió.

- Nada. – dijo. – No digas nada de eso. Creamos que está vivo y bien. Hay que encontrarlo. La isla no es tan grande, ¿cierto? Creo que no nos llevará mucho más tiempo, si seguimos buscándolos como lo estamos haciendo ahora. Pero quedarnos quietos y discutir entre nosotros no servirá de nada. ¡A moverse!

- ¡Vamos! – dijo Shiryu y siguió a su amigo de cerca. Wendy corrió tras ellos y yo luché por mantener el paso, pues eran demasiado rápidos para mí.

No podía dejar de pensar en Camille. Al ver su cara tan triste, realmente me había alterado. Odio ver a las mujeres llorar. Sabía que Wilheim era uno de sus más cercanos (si no es que el más cercano) amigos. Supongo que el mero pensamiento de no volverlo a ver hacía que su corazón le doliera agónicamente. Y yo me había encariñado de Wilheim. Sentí que era mi deber asegurarme de que estuviera bien. Él había cuidado de mí en el pasado y sabía que ahora era mi turno de cuidarlo a él. Pero sólo soy un pequeño hobbit. ¿Cuál sería la diferencia? Y aunque yo siempre había sido muy valiente para ser un hobbit (al menos eso decían Damián y Tish), estaba muy asustado en aquel momento. Jamás había sentido la angustia que significaba una posible pérdida. Era algo intolerable... Lo único que podía alejar esa sensación era hallar a Wilheim y a Tifa...

De pronto, algo hizo que me detuviera. Seiya, Shiryu y Wendy continuaron caminando y no me prestaron atención. Pensé en seguirlos otra vez, pero algo me hechizó. No muy lejos de donde estaba parado, había tres preciosas sirenas nadando en una laguna. Como mi bisabuelo, estoy muy interesado en criaturas que no son hobbits, elfos o hadas. Ellas definitivamente habían capturado mi atención. Pero en aquel instante, no podía contemplarlas sin hacer nada. Tenía que seguir buscando. Sin embargo, tuve una idea... Quizás ellas lo habrían visto. No tenía mas que preguntar. No obstante, debía tener mucho cuidado, pues no sabía nadar y quien sabía si las sirenas me ayudarían si llegara a caer en el agua o si simplemente me ignorarían como si fuera otra abeja indefensa que cae en un río.

Caminé hacia a ellas cuidadosamente. No quería asustarlas. Las tres tenían cuerpos hermosos (es decir, torsos); una tenía cabello rojo, tan intenso como el fuego de un atardecer; el de la segunda era negro, oscuro como una noche sin estrellas y la última tenía cabello rubio y brillaba como oro. Cuando supe que estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que me escucharan, dije:

- Hola, estimadas señoritas.

- ¿Pero qué...? – dijo la sirena de cabello rojo. - ¡Ah! ¡Hola! ¡Miren, chicas! ¡Debe ser uno de los niños perdidos de Peter!

- ¡Hola! – saludaron todas.

- Lamento molestarlas, señoritas... – continué. Podía sentir como mi rostro se tornaba rojo... Estaba bastante avergonzado. Pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparme por mi aspecto personal o por mi lenguaje. El tiempo era crítico. – ¿Pero, acaso alguna de ustedes ha visto a un joven?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó la sirena de cabello negro. – Hay muchos jóvenes perdidos por aquí. ¿Cómo se llama?

- No creo que lo conozcan por su nombre, pero se llama Wilheim. Probablemente está en compañía de una hermosa mujer llamada Tifa. Tiene cabello de color castaño oscuro y me dobla el tamaño. Sus ojos son rojos, como un par de rubíes y su cuerpo es voluptuoso y... bueno, en realidad no importa. Él, por otro lado, es más alto que ella y su cabello es castaño claro. Sus ojos son violetas y si lo observaron con cuidado, habrán visto dos pequeños colmillos saliendo de su boca.

Cuando terminé de describir a mis compañeros, las sirenas dejaron de sonreír y bajaron la mirada. Sentí como si una daga me hubiera sido clavada en el corazón. ¿Qué me decían aquellos ojos sin palabras?

- Ay, no... – tartamudeé. - ¿Está... e-está...?

- Los vimos; a los dos. – dijo una de ellas, antes de que pudiera seguir. – No están lejos de aquí. Hay otro hombre con ellos. Los estaba cargando, porque parecía que ambos estaban inconscientes. Los ocultó en una cueva. Ésta da a un pequeño lago dentro de la isla. De aquel lado, puedes ver su entrada oculta tras un velo de agua...

Emití una carcajada y suspiré, aliviado. ¡No podía creer la suerte que tenían; Wilheim, sobre todo! En verdad quería pegar de brincos y gritar de alegría, pero debía comportarme frente a las señoritas. Ya me había comportado como un bárbaro frente a Wendy y Camille, escupiendo en mi mano como un camello. Sin embargo, todavía estaba confundido por sus miradas. ¿Por qué estaban tan preocupadas?

- Podríamos mostrarte el camino... – dijo una. – Pero tenemos mucho miedo.

- ¿Pero, por qué? – pregunté. – Mis amigos son inofensivos. Se los aseguro. Les doy mi palabra que no los dañarán de ningún modo, y Merryck Goldengrass es un hobb—digo, un niño perdido de su palabra. Y aunque no conozco al hombre, seguramente es inofensivo también. Después de todo, salvó sus vidas, ¿no es verdad?

- No lo sé. – respondió la sirena pelirroja. Otra vez me empecé a preocupar y escuché sus palabras. – Tenía ojos malvados. Su cabello de plata era largo y parecía ser la niebla que un fantasma deja cuando viaja por el aire...

- Pero... – dije. – Sea como sea, ¡debo hallar a mis amigos!

- No te ofendas, niño perdido, pero no pareces ser muy fuerte. – dijeron. Eso era cierto, indudablemente, mas el comentario no me fascinó... – Si tan sólo Peter Pan estuviera aquí, quizá te llevaríamos. Es muy valiente y poderoso y nunca pierde una batalla—.

- ¡Si no quieren llevarme, entonces al menos indíquenme cuál es el camino! – interrumpí. La desesperación volvió a llenarme y yo estaba dispuesto a dar cualquier cosa por ver a mis amigos sanos y salvos. - ¡Díganme cómo llegar a la cueva! ¡Quizá no sepa nadar, pero arriesgaré mis pulmones por ellos!

- ¿En verdad los quieres tanto? – preguntó y tanto su rostro como el de sus amigas se llenó de sorpresa.

- ¡Sí!

Se miraron entre sí, cuestionándose en silencio. Luego del más largo rato, en el cual mi corazón comenzó a subir por mi garganta y estaba amenazando con escapar de mi cuerpo, la sirena de cabello dorado dijo:

- Te llevaremos. No queremos que te ahogues... Pero tendremos mucho silencio. Puedes hablar con el hombre si te place, pero no queremos que nos vea...

- Seré tan silencioso como un ratón, pues. Prometo que no sabrá que estuvieron ahí. – dije, con firmeza y sonreí al dar un salto al agua y poner mis brazos alrededor del cuello de la sirena pelirroja. Me sujeté con firmeza, esperando a que comenzara a nadar al lugar donde Wilheim y Tifa estaban. – Estoy listo.

- Pues vámonos. Y no digas más, por favor... – susurró y entonces ella y las otras dos sirenas me llevaron a la cueva.

- Contén la respiración. – dijo una de ellas a mi oído. – Tendremos que nadar bajo esas rocas. No tardaremos mucho.

- Aproximadamente, ¿cuánto tardaremos en sacar las cabezas del agua? – pregunté, con algo de temor. ¿Qué pasaría si no tenía la suficiente fuerza para sobrevivir bajo el agua? Después de todo, le tenía un miedo horrendo a las profundidades. – Porque su idea de poco tiempo bajo el agua puede ser muy diferente a la mía.

- Un minuto, a lo mucho. – dijo ella.

- ¡¿Un minuto?! Dios, dame fuerza... – mascullé y respiré profundamente, dándome cuenta de que no tenía otra opción si quería que me llevaran con mis amigos.

Cuando llegamos al pie del precipicio de roca que esparcía sus paredes alrededor de la laguna, nos sumergimos rápidamente bajo el agua y así, las sirenas empezaron a nadar lo más rápido que pudieron para salvar mi pellejo acobardado.

Fue algo cómico. Cuando era un hobbit joven, solía sostener la respiración tanto como me fuera posible. Jugaba con mis amigos y todos intentábamos batir nuestras marcas. Una vez logré dejar de respirar por cincuenta segundos. Pero en aquel entonces, mi corazón no latía con la fuerza de ahora y mi vida no dependía de aquel jueguito. Sin embargo, conforme todo a mí alrededor se volvió azul, me convencí a mí mismo que quizá hubiera sido mejor no dejar de jugar...

Sentía como si mi pecho estuviera por estallar. Las rocas submarinas y los pequeños peces que nadaban a su alrededor se volvieron oscuros. Estaba por desmayarme cuando, sentí aire en mi rostro otra vez. Dejé escapar el aire tan lenta y silenciosamente como pude, pues les había prometido a las señoritas ser lo más sigiloso posible. Cuando inhalé, mis pulmones gimieron de felicidad. Aflojé mi agarre alrededor del cuello de la sirena. Había sobrevivido a la inmersión.

- Ahí están... – murmuró.

Rápidamente levanté mis ojos y vi a mí alrededor. Estábamos dentro de una cueva. Era algo impresionante. Las paredes de roca reflejaban el agua que silenciosamente fluía por ellas, mientras los peces nadaban apaciblemente sin tener al caliente sol sobre sus aletas. La luz de la estrella caía por un hoyo de una de las paredes, el cual daba a una cascada. Entonces me di cuenta de que ésta era la misma cueva en la cual habíamos visto a Peter Pan y a los muchachos perdidos por primera vez. Era mucho más grande de lo que había creído. Quizá eso se debía al pequeño río en el cual nadábamos. Había muchos otros agujeros en las paredes y algunos bordes arriba de nosotros donde los pájaros agotados podían descansar sus alas: era el escondite perfecto. Pero, tan pronto vi a mis amigos, me olvidé del esplendor de la cueva y dejé escapar un jadeo.

Tanto Tifa como Wilheim estaban inconscientes. El último parecía no tener heridas: supongo que sus poderes de vampiro le ayudaron durante todo ese tiempo. Pero lo más importante era que la luz del sol no estaba tocándolo. Al menos, estaba a salvo de ella. Sin embargo, parecía haber otro peligro en las cercanías: un hombre misterioso. Poseía una espada muy larga y delgada enfundada en su cinturón y tenía cabello plateado. Era alto y atlético y vestía ropas negras. Sus ojos eran verdes y... de algún modo, podía sentir maldad en ellos. Tenía una mirada malévola. Y ésta caía sobre mis dos amigos, como si se tratara de una especie de buitre que espera la muerte de sus presas antes de comer su carne. Sentí mucho miedo cuando lo vi... Sonreía maliciosamente. Y, al verlo con más detenimiento, me di cuenta que no miraba a los dos. Solamente observaba a Tifa. Tragué saliva y dejé escapar un jadeo horrorizado.

- Hasta aquí llegamos nosotras. – susurró la sirena a mi oído tan suavemente como pudo. Apenas escuché sus palabras. De cualquier forma, asentí y les pedí que me dejaran en el piso de piedra, lejos de la vista del hombre. Bueno, no podía ser tan lejos... Un lugar oculto a sus ojos, más apropiadamente dicho. Sea como fuere, accedieron y me dejaron tras una roca gris. – Muy bien. – dijo ella. – Por favor, no le digas que estuvimos aquí...

- Jamás sabrá que estuvieron aquí. – respondí, manteniendo mi voz lo más baja posible: sería fatal que un eco llegara a sus oídos... – Tienen mi palabra y soy hombre de honor.

- Gracias. – dijeron las tres. – Suerte, Merryck.

- Antes de que se vayan, ¿puedo pedirles otro favor?

Todas se detuvieron y se miraron entre sí. Ciertamente no deseaban permanecer en ese lugar por mucho más tiempo. No podía culparlas; también estaba aterrado. Pero incluso entonces, sólo deseaba estar al lado de mis amigos, cuidándolos con mis ojos, al menos.

- ¿Qué quieres? – finalmente preguntó la sirena pelirroja.

- Que por favor encuentren a mis amigos. – dije. – Busquen a Peter Pan, si pueden, y a los niños perdidos. O busquen al dragón llamado Wilgrathne... Wilgrathfre... Wil... ¡Ah, por amor de Dios! Busquen al dragón mago o a cualquiera de los otros que estén aliados con Peter.

- ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a Will y Shiryu? – preguntaron.

- ¡Sí, sí! ¡Ésos mismos! – repliqué, pero rápidamente cerré la boca. Casi había gritado y había prometido ser tan sigiloso como un ratón. – Díganles que he encontrado a Wilheim y a Tifa y que ambos están bien, pero que pueden estar en grave peligro. Vayan, por favor. – añadí, al percatarme de que el hombre no me había oído. - ¡Por favor! No hay tiempo y temo mucho por mis amigos.

- Trataremos de encontrarlos lo más rápido posible. – dijeron. – Ten cuidado.

- Intentaré tenerlo.

Y así, huyeron de la cueva y lejos de mi vista, dejándome solo con mis amigos inconscientes y con el hombre malvado. Me arrastré tan silenciosamente como pude hasta uno de los bordes que estaban arriba de ellos. Ya no estaba tan preocupado como antes. No sabía de las habilidades de las sirenas, pero sí conozco las que nosotros, los hobbits, poseemos, y el sigilo es una de ellas. Si queremos, podemos atravesar grupos de criaturas sin hacer el menor ruido. En el pasado, había logrado burlar a elfos y aquellos seres tienen ojos y oídos más agudos que los de cualquier humano o vampiro. El único al que no había podido burlar hasta ahora había sido Damián. Supuse que no sería demasiado difícil escabullirme de ese hombre y, por suerte, no me equivoqué. Aun así, tuve mucho cuidado e hice mi mejor esfuerzo por no tocar el agua con mi cuerpo. Sabía que lo alarmaría de ser así...

Finalmente, me recosté en un pequeño borde y esperé con paciencia. Espere a que Wilheim o Tifa despertaran, a que el hombre se fuera o a que el resto de mis amigos llegaran. De cualquier modo, no tenía intención de dejar mi escondite, a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Sólo saltaría sobre el hombre si se atrevía a intentar matar a mis amigos (aunque estaba seguro de que no representaría ningún reto para él). Pero en todo caso, me mantendría quieto y esperaría pacientemente a que algo más ocurriera...

Miré al hombre detenidamente y me pareció que ya había visto su rostro en alguna parte. Bueno, quizá no lo había visto, pero definitivamente había oído hablar de él. Verdes ojos y malévolos y cabello largo y plateado... Traté de recordar esa descripción de alguna historia o de la anécdota de alguien, pero no logré hacerlo. No podía sino esperar que se mantuviera quieto hasta que alguien llegara. ¿Qué podría hacer un pequeño hobbit armado con solamente una daga ante un atleta quien blandía una katana de tres metros (sí, así de larga)? Nada, creía.

Pasó un largo rato, pero no sucedió nada. No hice sino escuchar el flujo del río y a las exhalaciones del hombre y de mis amigos. Las de él eran impacientes y confiadas, mientras las de Wilheim y Tifa eran débiles y casi imperceptibles. Nadie vino. El brillo del sol empezó a debilitarse. Cuando sus rayos amarillos se volvieron naranjas, no pude creer lo tarde que era. Había estado ahí por tanto tiempo que no había comido bocado. En todo caso, no podía quejarme. Al menos, estaba sano y salvo, mientras que las vidas de Wilheim y Tifa estaban colgando de un hilo...

De repente, la cabeza del hombre se volvió a la salida de la cueva. Casi dejé escapar un grito, pero logré contenerlo en mi garganta. Su reacción me tomó por sorpresa... ¿Pero su reacción a qué?, me pregunté. Miré hacia donde él veía y noté una nave en el horizonte. Al principio, pensé que quizá Vincent, Felicia y los otros habían llegado, pero entonces me di cuenta de que me equivocaba. Parecía ser otra nave Gummi distinta y una muy pequeña además. Parecía que no más de tres pasajeros cabrían en ella. Gruñí, decepcionado, y apoyé mi cabeza en las rocas. Había estado sentado ahí por varias horas (no sé exactamente cuántas) y mi trasero comenzaba a dolerme mucho. Y cuando hice esto, el hombre habló, en voz grave y baja.

- De nuevo comienza. – dijo. Contuve mi aliento y seguí escuchando. ¿Hablaba consigo mismo? ¿O sabía que yo estaba ahí? – Pronto, amigo mío, libraremos una terrible batalla otra vez, como en aquella ocasión. Pero esta vez, las cosas serán diferentes. Esta vez, yo ganaré. Y tu pequeño espíritu vagará por mi cuerpo por siempre. Lo absorberé con gusto... Ah, Cloud... He estado esperando por este momento desde hace mucho. Ya puedo saborear tu muerte... – pausó por un momento mientras daba la vuelta y luego dijo: - Así que ya has despertado. Empezaba a creer que habías muerto.

En aquel momento, Wilheim se sacudió y finalmente abrió los ojos. Sonreí al verle, pero mi rostro se llenó de temor al ver cómo el hombre volteó hacia él. Y lo que era peor, mi amigo estaba en muy mal estado. Sus colmillos habían duplicado su tamaño; podía ver venas y arterias recorriendo toda su cara, como si su piel se hubiera convertido en una sábana que oculta pequeños ríos coloridos y sus ojos brillaban ferozmente. Una vez nos dijo que, cuando le hacía falta sangre, su aspecto cambiaba. Y estaba seguro que tenía sed y estaba débil.

- ¿Qué...? Gracias. – dijo.

- Por supuesto. – replicó el hombre.

- Creí que moriríamos.

- Y así hubiera sido. Si no los hubiera salvado, tú y tu hermosa amiga hubieran muerto... – dejó de hablar y sus ojos cayeron sobre Tifa otra vez. – Es tan linda. Muy, muy linda. – murmuró. Ahora sí tenía bastante miedo y vi que Wilheim tampoco estaba muy alegre por el modo en que miraba a nuestra amiga.

Luego de unos momentos de mantenerse quedo, preguntó, con voz demandante:

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Sephiroth. Mi nombre es Sephiroth. – replicó el hombre y sentí como si mi corazón dejara de palpitar.

Lo recordé. Y también Wilheim, pues noté que se llenó de pavor. Sephiroth. Tifa nos había contado mucho acerca de él en nuestros viajes por el vacío del espacio. Nos había dicho que había sido un lunático terriblemente cruel que había querido destruir el mundo en el cual ella vivía. Y lo peor era que tenía el poder para lograr dicha meta.

No obstante, lo que me extrañaba más era otra cosa. Nos había dicho que Sephiroth había muerto en una batalla en contra de su novio, Cloud, el mismo hombre que había mencionado hacía unos momentos. ¿Cómo era posible, pues, que estuviera con vida? ¿Qué magia oscura lo había traído de la tierra de los muertos?

- ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo...? – vaciló Wilheim, prácticamente hablando con mis palabras.

- Veo que has oído de mí. – replicó Sephiroth, con una risa malvada. – Historias de ella, supongo. Pero no has de preocuparte mucho. No todo lo que has escuchado es cierto. Eso puedo asegurártelo... – pausó por un momento y rió al preguntar: - ¿Qué pasa, muchacho? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.

- Pero sí estoy viendo a un espectro. – contestó Wilheim. - ¿Qué otros sentimientos podría albergar mi rostro, además de miedo y confusión?

- ¿Tan seguro estas de que soy un fantasma? ¿Acaso alguna vez has visto uno, Wilheim?

- Sí, los he visto y... ¡Un momento! – exclamó mi amigo. - ¿Cómo sabes cuál es mi nombre?

- Tengo orejas muy grandes. – murmuró Sephiroth. – Y ojos también. He estado observando sus movimientos en Nunca Jamás. Y he escuchado las historias que los piratas cuentan de ustedes. Eres un vampiro formidable, ¿no es cierto? Dicen que eres muy fuerte... ¡Ah, disculpa! Estoy siendo muy grosero, ¿no te parece? Me faltó responder tu primera pregunta. – dijo y comenzó a caminar a su alrededor. – Para serte honesto, no sé cómo ocurrió este milagro. No sé cómo volví a la vida.

- ¿Qué?

- No obstante, sí tengo una teoría. Seguramente Tifa te ha contado esto, pero oírlo de nuevo no te hará daño. El planeta del cual provengo... nuestro planeta es... – le dio otra mirada malévola a Tifa al decir esto. Guardó silencio unos momentos mientras pensaba en el término apropiado, me parece. – Una entidad viviente, por así decirlo. Está vivo. Verás, cuando un ser muere, sea humano, árbol o lo que fuere, su espíritu regresa al planeta; a "Gaia". La sangre del planeta es el Torrente de la Vida. Es el río en el cual viajan todos los espíritus...

- Sí... – intervino Wilheim. – Es verdad; Tifa me contó esto. Dijo que el Torrente de la Vida fue la misma cosa que detuvo el meteoro que invocaste para destruir la vida misma. La última batalla y voluntad de la dulce hechicera que asesinaste, dijo. El último grito de batalla de Aeris.

- Conoces la historia. – dijo Sephiroth, asintiendo. – Sí, debido a ella, el planeta se salvó. Pero ésa es otra historia... – se sentó con una sonrisa maléfica dibujada en sus labios y susurró con deleite: - Todavía puedo recordarla, arrodillada dentro de aquel domo de cristal. Sus manos juntas en oración... Su adorable voz haciendo eco en las paredes de vidrio... Sus hermosos ojos cerrados con fuerza, sólo abiertos a la voz de Cloud. Sus bellas gemas verdes tintineando con amor y cariño al verle... Y luego se volvieron oscuras y perdieron la vida cuando atravesé su estómago con mi espada. Ojala hubieras estado ahí para presenciar su muerte.

- Ya he visto suficiente muerte. – dijo Wilheim, sin temor. Ahora estaba furioso. Y eso sólo podía significar que las cosas empeorarían.

Wilheim es un muchacho muy paciente. Y debido a ello, es muy listo. Pero cuando otra criatura amenaza o daña a los seres que ama, se vuelve iracundo. Y cuando esto ocurre, casi no hay fuerza alguna en el universo que pueda detenerlo. Sin embargo, en aquel momento estaba débil, pero aun así, sus ojos ardían con rabia. Actúa sin pensar cuando está enojado (al igual que Seiya, añadiré, como verán más adelante) y esto puede resultar muy peligroso. Creo que su preocupación principal era Tifa, quien, sin su ayuda, estaba a merced de ese monstruo.

- Seguramente lo has hecho. – continuó Sephiroth, sin prestarle mucha atención al comentario. – De cualquier modo, ése no es el punto. Creo que, cuando el planeta fue destruido por los Heartless, algo le ocurrió al Torrente de Vida. Sin el planeta para sostenerlo, escupió mi espíritu: el alma más poderosa de todas. – emitió un largo suspiró y concluyó: - Eso es lo que yo pienso. No es más que una teoría, claro, como ya dije.

- No tiene importancia: estás con vida, desafortunadamente. – gruñó mi amigo y se puso de pie. Como no tenía fuerza en su cuerpo, casi volvió a caer, pero al final, logró mantenerse erguido. – Y digo desafortunadamente porque en tus palabras y en tus ojos siento el mal. Pero, ¿cómo se manifestará tu malicia?, me pregunto. ¿Cuál es tu intención, Sephiroth? ¿Qué pretendes hacer, ahora que tu corazón vuelve a latir? Dímelo pronto, para saber si debo atravesar tu cuerpo con mi espada o si he de dejarte vivir.

- No te andas con rodeos, ¿eh? – rió el malvado. No respondió en seguida. En vez de ello, se levantó, caminó hacia la cascada y miró al cielo. Se mantuvo quedo por largo tiempo y finalmente dijo: - Ya ha comenzado.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Wilheim.

- Aunque morí en aquella última batalla contra Cloud y Tifa, la Materia Negra que él me dio no se desvaneció de mi cuerpo enteramente. Todavía la tengo. Y por ello, todavía puedo invocar a la destrucción. – Se volvió a mi amigo y dijo: - Ven a verlo. No es tan grande como el otro, pero tiene el tamaño suficiente como para acabar con este lugar. Esta vez, caerá y yo estaré en el cráter, absorbiéndolo todo...

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Deja de hablar y ven a verlo. Así entenderás.

Titubeante al principio, Wilheim caminó a su lado y sacó su cabeza de la cueva. El sol casi se había oculto y el cielo ardía con un fuego tranquilo y rojo. Las nubes eran rosadas y las estrellas apenas empezaban a emitir su brillo. Pero había una negra que, en vez de tintinear, absorbía la luz a su alrededor. Al verla más detenidamente, me di cuenta de que lentamente crecía. Lentamente caía. Jadeé y me sostuve del borde tan fuerte como pude al percatarme que era un meteoro. El malvado aliento de Sephiroth se había vuelto una roca mortífera que amenazaba con quemarnos a todos con su poder. Wilheim retrocedió unos pasos, cerró sus ojos, y susurró con voz grave:

- Entonces, no me dejas alternativa. Debo apagar la vela que ilumina tu espíritu. Morirás por mi espada, Sephiroth.

- ¿En verdad lo crees? – preguntó, con una risotada. – Apenas puedes mantenerte de pie. Y aun cuando me mataras, el meteoro caerá. Nadie en este mundo es capaz de detenerlo.

- Me preguntaré por el meteoro cuando llegue el momento. Por ahora, todo lo que puedo pensar es en cortarte con el fuego justiciero de Renamark... – se dispuso a tomar su espada, pero su mano se congeló cuando Sephiroth rápidamente desenvainó su arma y la apuntó a su cuello.

- No tienes la menor oportunidad contra mí. – dijo suavemente, sonriendo. – Te vendría mejor disfrutar tus últimos momentos. Mírala... – farfulló, observando a Tifa. – Es muy hermosa. Y tiene un cuerpo increíble también. ¿Por qué no desquitas tu frustración con ella? ¿Yo? No, gracias. No quiero ser egoísta. Disfrútala mientras puedas, Wilheim. Pues pronto sus espíritus estarán dentro de mi cuerpo.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Wilheim, sin moverse.

- Porque yo soy el heredero legítimo de las tierras. Soy un Antiguo. Y como tal, es mi derecho reclamar el mundo para mí mismo, aunque eso signifique que todos los demás deban morir. Todos son unos traidores.

- Éste no es tu mundo. Y aunque lo fuera, he aprendido que tú no eres un Antiguo en absoluto. Tu madre era una bella mujer, dicen, cuyo hijo no nato fue contaminado con células de Jenova: la calamidad de los cielos: el enemigo de los Antiguos. Pero, aun cuando fueras un Antiguo, ¿qué clase de serpiente traicionera serías? Ya que Aeris era una Antigua legítima y murió por tu espada egoísta. Ella en verdad tenía el derecho de reclamar la tierra para sí, mas no lo hizo, pues su alma era pura, como las aguas del Torrente de Vida en el cual su espíritu se aferró a su última voluntad. La tuya es tan negra como ese pedazo de roca sin vida el cual destruiré con mis manos.

- Eres demasiado engreído. – Sephiroth dijo y su sonrisa se borró al mismo tiempo que su voz se llenó de rabia. – Ésta es mi última oferta, muchacho. Tómala o déjala. En cualquier caso, morirás. Sea por el meteoro o por Masamune...

De pronto, todos escuchamos un gruñido que vino de los árboles de afuera. Volteamos nuestras cabezas para ver qué ocurría y nos congelamos. Dos ojos enormes veían a través de la oscuridad, llenos de ira. Un tremendo aliento siguió al gruñido y un aura amarillenta rodeó a los árboles. Y finalmente, se oyó un rugido. Una bola de fuego tan grande como un dragón apareció y voló directo contra el cuerpo de Sephiroth. Gruñó al ser golpeado, mientras que Wilheim se arrojó sobre Tifa, protegiéndola de las llamas. Sentí el calor del proyectil cuando pasó debajo de mí, estrellando a Sephiroth contra la pared. Hubo un intenso relámpago que hizo que volteara hacia atrás y cubriera mis ojos. Cuando por fin todo fue oscuro y el calor se hubo ido, miré una vez más. Tan sólo tenía unas cuantas quemaduras... ¡Pero no estaba seriamente lastimado! Sonrió maliciosamente y alistó su espada, saliendo de la cueva. Pasó justo al lado de Wilheim y Tifa, sin prestarles atención, y atravesó el umbral de la caverna. Cuando hizo esto, el dragón Will salió de los árboles y lo encaró. Dejé salir un suspiro de alivio al ver su enorme cuerpo cubierto de escamas irguiéndose orgullosamente contra el desgraciado. Jamás pensé que sería tan feliz de ver a un dragón de pie frente a un hombre...

Puesto que ya no había peligro dentro de la cueva, no había nada que me impidiera bajar. La ayuda, al parecer, había llegado y mi misión había terminado. Rápidamente salté del borde y corrí al lado de Wilheim y Tifa.

- ¡Wilheim! ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido? – pregunté.

- ¿Merryck? ¿Cómo, en nombre del Cielo, llegaste aquí? – cuestionó el vampiro, levantando su cabeza del suelo.

- Ah, verás; tres sirenas tuvieron la amabilidad de traerme aquí; aun cuando estaban muy renuentes al principio, finalmente accedieron a—.

- Bien, suficiente. – interrumpió. Ahí estaba otra vez, hablando de cosas irrelevantes en medio de todo un lío... – Necesitas conseguir ayuda. El poder de Sephiroth no debe ser subestimado. ¡Ni siquiera el rígido cuerpo de Will será capaz de resistir muchos golpes de la espada de ese monstruo! ¡Sé rápido y trae acá los fuertes puños de Shiryu! ¡Lo necesitaremos! ¡Y no te olvides de mi querida súcuba y de nuestro buen amigo Ryoga!

- Todos han de estar en camino. – respondí. – Le pedí a las sirenas que los encontraran, y...

- ¡Eres muy valiente, dragón! – dijo Sephiroth en voz alta y yo callé. Wilheim y yo volteamos a verlos conforme el enemigo añadió: - ¡Pero debo advertirte que he peleado contra muchos dragones antes! ¡No eres mas que una mosca para mí!

- Así que has peleado contra muchos dragones... – dijo Will, amenazadoramente. – Pero, ¿alguna vez has lidiado con un dragón diestro con la magia? Pues si no, entonces debo advertirte que te llevarás una muy desagradable sorpresa.

- Ah, ¿así que también sabes usar magia? – Sephiroth rió. – Muy bien. ¡¡Terminemos con esto!!

Cuando dejó de hablar, los ojos de Will se volvieron más furiosos y emitió un rugido aterrorizante y amenazador. Pero Sephiroth volvió a reír y se puso en guardia. Pensé que quizá Will se arrojaría en contra de él e intentaría arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco, pero me olvidé que él era un dragón hechicero, no sólo una boca llena de dientes afilados. Alzó sus brazos y, en un lenguaje similar al de los elfos de Fingoth y Feanorth, desató un fiero viento helado en contra de Sephiroth. Antes de que nos percatáramos, el cielo comenzó a disparar cientos de carámbanos, todos ellos dirigidos a nuestro enemigo. Pero no se amedrentó ante este increíble ataque. En vez de ello, refunfuñó y alzó una de sus manos. Y entonces, tres pilares de fuego emergieron del piso y lo protegieron de todo baño. La tormenta de carámbanos llegó a su fin sin lograr nada. El dragón, sin embargo, no se intimidó por esta demostración de poder. En vez de huir, nuestro valiente amigo conjuró otro terrible hechizo. Esta vez, los relámpagos vinieron de sus garras; cada rayo era una daga mortífera cuyo propósito era atravesar el cuerpo del enemigo. Pero Sephiroth alzó su mano otra vez y creó una barrera mágica que detuvo todos los relámpagos. Aun así, no contaba en que Will detendría su hechizo y agitaría su fuerte cola hacia él. Sephiroth recibió el golpe en el estómago y voló por encima del suelo. Chocó contra un árbol y cayó a la tierra. Will aporreó el suelo con su cola un par de veces, retándolo a que siguiera atacando, si se atrevía. Ah, pero nuestro enemigo estaba lejos de ser derrotado. Al levantarse, tronó su cuerpo y sus nudillos y dijo:

- Impresionante. No creí que serías tan listo...

Will no perdió tiempo en palabras y agitó sus alas. Rápidamente comenzó a volar lejos del alcance de Sephiroth a la vez que conjuraba todo tipo de hechizos eléctricos sobre él. El desgraciado los detuvo todos con sus manos desnudas – ni siquiera se molestó en usar un campo mágico. Y cuando Will pausó por un momento, Sephiroth utilizó una magia traicionera: una bola negra rodeó el cuerpo del dragón y lo azotó contra el piso con gran fuerza. Chocó contra la tierra y al hacerlo, ésta tembló bajo su peso. No obstante, todavía no estaba derrotada. Se levantó, sacudió su cabeza y gruñó.

- Si es todo el poder que tienes, malvado, entonces temo que seré demasiado poderoso para ti. – dijo, confiado.

- Créeme, éste es sólo el comienzo. – Sephiroth respondió.

El enemigo se volvió tan rápido como un guepardo y corrió hacia nuestro amigo a toda velocidad, con su espada apuntada directamente a su pecho. Trató de acuchillarlo, pero el dragón hábilmente saltó por encima de él. Tan pronto tocó el suelo, arrojó una bola de fuego de sus manos. Golpeó a Sephiroth justo en la espalda. Éste gritó de dolor, volando hacia los árboles otra vez. Mientras se recuperaba del tremendo golpazo, Will rápidamente conjuró un hechizo de curación sobre sí mismo. Después de todo, aquella última caída sí lo había dañado un poco...

- ¡Bien, muy bien! – exclamó Sephiroth, sobando su cabeza. – Eres mucho mejor de lo que pensé. Cometí el grave error de subestimarte. Pero esta vez, las cosas serán muy diferentes.

- Haz tu intento y averigüémoslo, hombrecillo estúpido. – gruñó Will y se preparó para una nueva ofensiva.

Desafortunadamente, esta vez Sephiroth pretendía matarlo. Apuntó su espada al dragón y se mantuvo quieto por un rato. Y de pronto, cual rayo que golpea la tierra con su furia, desapareció y volvió a materializarse justo detrás de Will. Entonces guardó su espada y emitió una risotada triunfante. El dragón pareció confundido por un secundo, pero entonces, nos dimos cuenta de que Sephiroth había cortado su pecho. La herida era terriblemente profunda y emanaba mucha sangre de ella, escurriéndose al suelo. Will la cubrió con sus garras y cayó, sin fuerza... ¡No podía creer que un hombre había vencido a un dragón! ¡Creí que sólo Damián era capaz de hacer tales proezas!

- Como dije, fuiste un oponente digno. – dijo Sephiroth. Pero no lo suficientemente digno como para enfrentarme.

- ¡Dragón estúpido! – masculló Wilheim, con un jadeo. Rápidamente me volteé hacia él y vi que su rostro revelaba desesperación. – ¡Debió haber utilizado todo su poder en contra de este enemigo! ¡Subestimó al vil Sephiroth y eso puede costarle la vida si no hacemos algo al respecto! ¡Pero estoy muy débil como para ayudarlo! ¡Will, no debes caer! ¡Por favor vive, gran dragón...! ¡Necesitaremos de tu magia antes del fin!

- Wilheim... – susurré. Estaba terriblemente asustado. Este meteoro estaba cayendo y parecía que no había forma de detenerlo... Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Pero tenía mucho miedo y no sabía si viviría para ver un nuevo amanecer. – Adiós, Wilheim.

- ¿Merryck? ¡¡Merryck!! – gritó Wilheim a la vez que rápidamente desenvainé mi pequeña espada y corrí tan rápido como pude a enfrentar mi destino en las manos de Sephiroth. Contuve mi grito hasta el último instante, justo cuando estaba a su lado y estaba a punto de enterrar su espada profundamente en el cráneo de Will...

- ¡¡Déjalo en paz, traidor!! – grité y acuchillé su pierna.

Gritó de dolor y agitó su espada gigantesca hacia mí. Por suerte, rodé hacia un lado un instante antes de que me tocara. Pero el alcance de Sephiroth era enorme y, antes de que me diera cuenta, volvió a atacarme. Sin embargo, mi fortuna todavía no acababa. No sé cómo lo hice, pero logré girar mi espada tan rápido que fui capaz de detener su acero, el cual apuntaba directamente a mi cabeza. Entonces giré una vez más y me alejé de él tanto como pude. Mis cortas piernas no me ayudarían mucho en aquel momento... Sephiroth volteó hacia mí con rabia, pero cuando finalmente me miró, sonrió maliciosamente y dejó escapar una risotada.

- ¿Qué rayos es esto? – preguntó. – He escuchado bromas antes, pero, ¿un hobbit peleando por un dragón? ¡Ésa sí es buena! ¡Jamás pensé que algo me haría reír tan fuerte! – estalló en carcajadas y envainó su espada.

- ¡No me subestimes, Sephiroth! – vociferé, sorprendido de mis palabras. - ¡Logré cortarte la pierna y también esquivé dos de tus ataques, así que no te confíes!

- Mmm. Tienes razón. – dijo. – Después de todo, lo que dicen puede ser cierto. Hasta el más pequeño de todos puede cambiar el destino. Por otro lado, yo creo que sólo tuviste suerte.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme así?! – grité y no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba provocando a un monstruo cuyos poderes eran inalcanzables para mí...

- Te diré qué voy a hacer. – continuó, sin prestarme atención (por suerte). – Que sea una pelea justa. Sin espada... sin magia. Únicamente usaré mis puños. Tú puedes blandir tu espada, claro. Eso será lo mejor. Oye, no soy tan malo como dice la gente, así que te daré una oportunidad.

- ¡Qué descaro...! – comencé a quejarme, pero rápidamente volví a la realidad y supe que mejor oportunidad no se me iba a presentar. – Está bien. – acordé. Quizás la pelea no sería justa, pero si podía derrotar al maldito desgraciado, valdría la pena. – Aceptaré tu oferta. ¡En guardia!

- ¡Atácame! – rió, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

Corrí hacia él e intenté cortar sus piernas otra vez, pero brincó sobre mí y aterrizó muy lejos. No fue sino hasta ese momento en que me percaté de que la herida que le había hecho ya no estaba. ¡Se había curado mientras yo no ponía atención! La situación era terrible. Lo único que podía esperar era que mis amigos se apresuraran y llegaran ahí antes de ser asesinado...

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó. - ¿Demasiado para ti?

- Merryck... – susurró Will. Me volteé hacia él y casi solté mi espada... Estaba muy malherido y parecía que estaba al borde de la muerte. – Merryck...

- Will... – le murmuré. - ¿Dónde están los demás?

- Pronto estarán aquí... – tosió. Había sangre que provenía de su boca y se escurría al suelo. – Merryck... debes luchar contra él.

- No hables. Estás sangrando mucho...

- Guarda silencio y escúchame... Enfócate, Merryck. Quizás no seas capaz de derrotarlo, pero si no utiliza su espada ni sus hechizos, tienes la ventaja. Pelea como Wilheim pocas veces lo hace: sé rápido. Debes ser veloz y acertado. Haz esto y seguramente conservarás la vida hasta que lleguen nuestros amigos...

- ¿Y qué hay de ti? – pregunté con una voz casi rota.

- Mantenlo ocupado para que yo pueda reunir la suficiente fuerza para curarme...

- No creo ser capaz de lograrlo...

- ¡Entonces ríndete de una vez! – interrumpió Sephiroth con una risa. – Ya es tarde para ti, de todos modos. ¿Por qué no mueres en silencio en vez de pelear una batalla sin sentido?

Cerré mis ojos y traté de juntar el poco valor que me quedaba. Apreté la empuñadura de mi espada y me puse en guardia otra vez y contesté:

- Por la esperanza.

- ¿Esperanza? La esperanza de un idiota, dirás. Pero, como quieras. ¡Vamos!

Corrí hacia él y agité mi espada a sus piernas. Saltó por encima de mí otra vez... tal como lo esperaba. Corrí tan rápido como pude hacia donde él iba a caer y, cual flecha disparada de un poderoso arco, salté por el aire, con mi espada apuntando directamente a lo que tenía enfrente y logré cortar su pierna. Gruñó y brincó hacia lejos, pero yo me levanté rápidamente y volví a atacar. Esta vez, esquivó el ataque saltando hacia atrás. Cual buen espadachín que ataca con un estoque, me propulsé hacia él y acuchillé su rodilla. Gritó de dolor y casi cayó al suelo. Mas antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me soltó un puñetazo al rostro. Recibí el golpe, sintiendo que había sido atacado por un rinoceronte y caí sobre mi espalda. El mundo dio vueltas por un par de segundos. Había sido un golpe bastante fuerte... Pero, finalmente, ambos logramos levantarnos, sin más heridas que un par de rasguños.

- ¡Maldito enano! – dijo, con otra carcajada. - ¡Eres más fuerte de lo que nadie hubiera creído! ¡Ahora sí la regué en grande! ¡Pero, qué diablos! Siempre me ha gustado un poco de acción... Supongo que la espera no será tan aburrida después de todo.

Y así, desenfundó su espada y se dispuso a pelear.

"Por Beorn Goldengrass, mi bisabuelo, realmente me he extralimitado esta vez... Lo cual es malo, indudablemente." Pensé.

De cualquier modo, no podía sentir autocompasión en aquel momento. Sephiroth no iba a dejar que me escapara luego de haber acertado esas tres estocadas. Agitó su arma a mis manos y casi las cortó. De no haber saltado hacia atrás, seguramente hubiera tenido éxito. Volvió a atacar; esta vez intentó atravesarme con su acero. Pero yo brinqué hacia un lado rápidamente y pateé sus piernas tan fuerte pude. Emitió un quejido y trató de decapitarme. Detuve su golpe (no sé de dónde saqué la fuerza para lograrlo) y giré bajo sus piernas. Rápidamente giré mi arma hacia él; esta vez, enfocándome en a su espalda. Ya me había concentrado mucho en sus piernas y supuse que estaba esperando otro ataque dirigido a ese lugar. Hice lo correcto también, ya que se volteó rápidamente y pegó un salto. Corté su pie y cayó al suelo. No perdí más tiempo y salté sobre él, poniendo ambos pies sobre sus manos Entonces intenté atravesarle el corazón... Pero simplemente no pude hacerlo. Aunque era un demonio encarnado, no pude matarlo. Jamás había lastimado a ninguna cosa más grande que una hormiga en mi vida entera... Posiblemente por eso mi estocada se desvió hacia un lado y lastimé su hombro. Se puso furioso y logró liberar uno de sus brazos. Entonces agarró mi caray la estrujó. Su apretón era tan fuerte que, en vez de sujetar mi arma, terminé soltándola e intenté rechazar su brazo, pero no logré nada. Curó su herida, se levantó y apretó más fuerte. Podía sentir sus dedos aplastando mi cráneo sin piedad. Traté de gritar, pero su mano sofocó mi alarido. Intenté patearlo, pero su pecho estaba muy lejos de mí... Estaba perdido.

- Diste una muy buena pelea, pequeño hobbit. – dijo. – Pero ya es hora de terminarla... – Logré ver entre sus dedos y noté, con horror, que iba a acuchillarme el estómago.

La desesperación y el miedo sorprendentemente dispararon una reacción inteligente en mis brazos... Formé un duro puño con mi mano derecha mientras sostuve los brazos de Sephiroth con la otra y usé toda mi fuerza para golpearlo en la muñeca. Gruñó de dolor y me soltó. Caí al suelo e intenté agarrar mi espada, pero pisó mi espalda y evitó que me moviera.

- Buena jugada. Pero me temo que fue tu última... – dijo y alzó su espada. Iba a dejarla caer sobre mi cabeza. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, creyendo que no tenía mas que hacer sino esperar a que la oscuridad me envolviera...

Sin embargo, el destino decidió que mi parte en la batalla no había terminado. Sephiroth fue arrojado de repente lejos de mí y cayó de espaldas. Como ya nada impedía que me pusiera de pie, tomé mi arma y me erguí. Miré hacia arriba y vi a mi salvador...

Era casi tan alto como el enemigo. Tenían algunos rasgos similares, pero en definitiva eran muy diferentes. Aunque este hombre era más bajo comparado con Sephiroth, era más fornido y tenía el cabello más corto. Vestía un traje púrpura oscuro y botas de batalla cafés. Su cabello era rubio y puntiagudo (se parecía a las púas de un puercoespín). Y sus ojos y rostro eran muy parecidos a los de Sephiroth. Ambos eran jóvenes y viriles... Sin embargo, los ojos de este hombre eran azules. Era un tono intenso de rectitud y justicia... Definitivamente era de los buenos. Y en vez de sostener una katana delgada, estaba armado con una espada gigantesca que parecía ser tan pesada como un peñasco.

- No tengo idea de cómo volviste a la vida... – dijo, con un tono desafiante en su voz. – ¡Pero voy a derrotarte una vez más, Sephiroth! ¡Espero que hayas traído una bolsa de basura contigo! ¡Y pongo énfasis especial en bolsa de basura – no mereces un ataúd!

- Veo que no has cambiado en nada, Cloud. – replicó Sephiroth, con una sonrisa en el rostro. De algún modo, parecía feliz de encontrarse con su enemigo mortal otra vez. – El hablar como machote siempre te ha sentado mal. Pero, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, esta vez no te servirá de nada.

- Eso está por verse. – Se arrodilló y susurró a mi oído: - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Creo que sí, gracias a usted, buen hombre... – respondí.

- Bien. Atiende al dragón y protégelo, ¿de acuerdo? Nosotros pelearemos de ahora en adelante.

- ¿"Nosotros"? – pregunté.

Como respuesta a mi interrogación, de los árboles aparecieron Shiryu y Seiya. ¡Qué feliz estaba de verlos de nuevo! Ahora Sephiroth sí se las vería con oponentes de verdad... Aunque creo que sí pasó un mal rato conmigo.

- ¡Merryck! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el caballero de Dragón.

- ¡Sí, estoy bien! ¡Gracias a Dios que están aquí! – exclamé.

- No te preocupes por ese sujeto, Merryck. – añadió Seiya. – ¡Lo haré trizas con mi Meteoro de Pegaso!

- Ah, entonces, ¿serán ustedes tres contra mí? – cuestionó Sephiroth. – Eso no es exactamente justo, ¿verdad? En fin... tendré que modificar mis tácticas para enfrentarlos. – alzó su espada y se puso en guardia... Tenía la certeza de que, ahora sí utilizaría sus poderes mágicos.

- ¡Cierra la boca! – exclamó Seiya. - ¡Creo que eres tú quien se la pasa hablando como machote! ¡Y ahora te mostraré lo que es el poder verdadero! ¡Trágate esto! ¡Meteoro de Pegaso! – comenzó su ataque; corrió a Sephiroth, mientras que cientos de poderosos rayos salieron de sus manos.

- ¡¡Seiya, no!! – gritó Shiryu, pero nuestro amigo ya estaba al lado de Sephiroth.

El enemigo sonrió y, con una de sus manos, detuvo todos los golpes del caballero. ¡No podía creerlo! ¡El poder de Seiya había resultado una visión increíble contra el ejército de los Heartless, y aun así, no había ni rasguñado a Sephiroth! Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el malvado lo golpeó en el estómago. El caballero de Pegaso se halló sin aire mientras Sephiroth empezó a conjurar un hechizo. Un viento frío como la lluvia que cae sobre mi pueblo en invierno comenzó a soplar y el cuerpo de Seiya se cubrió de hielo.

- ¡¡No!! – gritamos todos, pero de cualquier forma, no podíamos ayudarlo.

Sephiroth rió y agitó su espada hacia el hielo y lo rompió en mil pedazos. No podía creer lo que veía... ¡En tan sólo un instante, había matado a Seiya! ¡Este terrible desgraciado había pulverizado a uno de los hombres más fuertes que jamás había conocido en un parpadeo!

- Va uno, faltan dos. – rió Sephiroth y apuntó su espada hacia nosotros.

- Maldito bastardo... – masculló Shiryu, con ojos rabiosos. Sus manos formaron firmes puños a la vez que un aura de llamas verdes lo envolvió.

En aquel momento, recordé a Will y sabía que me necesitaba a su lado. Los ojos de Sephiroth estaban clavados en tan sólo Cloud y Shiryu y a mí no me consideraba una amenaza, aun cuando lo había lastimado hacía un momento. No podía caer de rodillas y llorar la súbita muerte de Seiya... Debía proteger a nuestro amigo dragón. Lentamente, empecé a caminar hacia Will. Pero de pronto, la cabeza de Sephiroth se volvió hacia mí y me congelé instantáneamente. Su mirada fue como una cuerda que ató mis piernas...

- ¿Y tú a dónde crees que vas, gusano? – preguntó, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

No podía contestar. Mis labios no podían moverse.

- ¡Déjalo en paz, Sephiroth! – vociferó Cloud. - ¡Tu pelea es con nosotros!

- Cierto. Por eso debo deshacerme de las plagas antes de que nos estorben.

Con esto dicho, agitó su espada hacia mi cuello. Quizá pude haberme agachado, pero en aquel instante, estaba demasiado sorprendido como para hacer cualquier cosa. Estaba paralizado por el miedo y la pena. No podía hacer nada mas que cerrar mis ojos y esperar a la muerte.

Pero pasaron demasiado segundos y yo seguía con vida. Seguramente algo me había salvado. ¿Podría ser?, me pregunté. Me atreví a abrir los ojos y vi que el rostro de Sephiroth se había llenado de asombro. Tenía su espada levantada por sobre su cabeza y estaba listo para ejecutarme, pero un par de manos lo detenían. ¡Eran las manos de Seiya! ¡El caballero seguía con vida! ¡Y no estaba lastimado siquiera! Sólo tenía una cortada en el estómago, pero nada más. Yo también estaba asombrado. Seiya era un guerrero como ningún otro... ¡Me había salvado la vida!

- ¿Crees que moriría tan fácil? – preguntó y sonrió. - ¡Ni hablar! ¡Ahora es mi turno para hacer que sientas algo de dolor!

- ¿Cómo? – Sephiroth murmuró, pero fue interrumpido por el caballero, quien rápidamente dobló sus brazos y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago.

- ¡¡METEORO DE PEGASO!! – gritó y repitió su fantástico ataque.

Esta vez, Sephiroth fue incapaz de huir de los poderosos golpes. Hasta el último de ellos golpeó su cuerpo y cada vez que uno de esos temibles rayos lo tocaba, gruñía con dolor y escupía sangre. Finalmente, Seiya decidió darle el "tiro de gracia" y le propinó un gancho. Sephiroth voló por el aire y cayó de cabeza. Por mi parte, no podía quedarme ahí parado, asombrado por la destreza del caballero. No tenía idea de cómo había logrado escapar de la prisión en la cual había estado capturado, pero no podía preguntarle tal cosa en aquel momento. Mi corazón latió con esperanza otra vez y corrí al lado de Will.

- ¿Qué opinas de eso, Sephiroth? – preguntó Cloud, con una carcajada. – Y no has visto nada todavía, ¿cierto, muchachos?

- ¡Seiya, no vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido jamás! – regañó Shiryu, como si se tratara de su hermano mayor. – Tan impulsivo como siempre... De todos modos, me alegra ver que has mejorado. – Levantó su guardia y le dijo a Sephiroth: - ¡Ahora probarás mi Dragón Naciente! ¡Será mejor que te rindas, si no quieres morir!

- Esto es bastante irritante. – refunfuñó Sephiroth y se levantó. – Todos morirán. ¡Prepárense!

- ¡TOMA ESTO! – gritó Cloud y agitó su enorme espada hacia él, y cuando lo hizo, una fuerte ráfaga de viento hizo que cayera de espalda. ¡Sonaba como si un tornado hubiera golpeado el suelo! Sephiroth logró detenerlo, pero no tuvo tiempo para contraatacar, pues el caballero de Dragón también lo atacaba. Aunque no era tan veloz como Seiya, era mucho más fuerte: tan sólo uno de sus golpes podía derribar una montaña... Sephiroth hábilmente esquivó y detuvo todos sus ataques e intentó quemarlos con bolas de fuego, pero Shiryu bloqueó todas con su escudo. Realmente fue algo increíble: no había ni un rasguño en su superficie. Era como si estuviera blandiendo un diamante.

- Merryck... – musitó Will. Me volteé hacia él y me arrodillé al lado de su cabeza.

- Tranquilo, Will. – le dije con voz suave. – Seiya, Shiryu y otro guerrero llegaron. Derrotarán a Sephiroth. No te preocupes más. Sólo ocúpate de ti mismo, dragón. Concéntrate en curar esa fea herida...

- Eso haré. – dijo. – Pero necesito tu espada en tus manos. No la enfundes... Al menos no por ahora.

- Ciertamente... Tengo unas hierbas en uno de mis bolsillos, Will. En mi pueblo, las usamos para sanar el dolor de las heridas. ¿Qué tal si intento poner algunas en tu cortada? Quizás eso te haga sentir mejor y te será más fácil enfocar tus poderes. – sugerí.

- ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes? – preguntó, con una débil risilla. – Adelante, por favor.

- ¡¡DRAGÓN NACIENTE!! – gritó Shiryu y golpeó a Sephiroth en el rostro. Los ojos de éste comenzaron a girar locamente hacia todos lados y luego cayó en el suelo. Se recuperó justo a tiempo para evitar ser empalado por la espada de Cloud. Pero antes de que pudiera huir de él, el guerrero pateó a nuestro enemigo en la cara y luego trató de cortarlo en dos. Sin embargo, Sephiroth logró salir del camino de su acero. Aun así, Cloud lo lastimó. El desgraciado rugió y se preparó para disparar un hechizo de fuego de su mano. Su cuerpo fue rodeado por chispas. Un súbito ventarrón de energía estalló frente a él y una tremenda tormenta de relámpagos atacó a nuestros tres amigos. Pero Seiya y Cloud rápidamente se ocultaron detrás de Shiryu mientras él los protegió de la tormenta con su resistente escudo. Tan pronto la ofensiva de Sephiroth terminó, Seiya y Cloud saltaron hacia él con un grito de batalla. El caballero desató otro de sus ataques y Cloud corrió hacia él y lo golpeó en la cara con la empuñadura de su espada dos veces. Finalmente, Shiryu terminó el ataque con un terrible gancho que mandó a nuestro enemigo a volar por el aire. Cayó y no se levantó sino hasta unos segundos después. No hay otro modo de decirlo: le estaban rompiendo la cara. Ahora, pensé, sólo teníamos que preocuparnos por el meteoro que se aproximaba lentamente a Nunca Jamás y amenazaba con poner fin a su existencia.

- Estoy comenzando a pensar que esta pelea es muy desigual. – Seiya rió. – Yo me encargaré de él. Soy demasiado orgulloso como para seguirlo vapuleando junto con ustedes.

- Yo no estoy de acuerdo. – contestó Cloud. – Es lo que se merece. ¡Sephiroth! ¡Esto es de parte de todas las personas que has lastimado! ¡Por el padre de Tifa, la gente de Nibelheim... y por Aeris! – corrió hacia él y dejó a su espada caer sobre él. No obstante, Sephiroth rápidamente se movió a un lado. Logró esquivar la espada de Cloud, pero no logró evitar su patada. La recibió con el rostro y cayó de nuevo. - ¡No me importa que crean que soy un cobarde! ¡Lo único que hago es combatir el fuego con el fuego!

- ¡Malditos! – Sephiroth exclamó y finalmente se levantó. - ¡Todos ustedes! ¡Es suficiente...!

Pero antes de que pudiera decir más, el suelo se rompió bajo sus pies y pequeñas piedras volaron hacia su rostro. Trató de protegerse de ellas, pero sus manos no las atraparon todas. El suelo de pronto estalló, mandándolo a volar otra vez. Mas antes de que pudiera caer, unos tentáculos oscuros se desplazaron hacia él, proviniendo de la nada, aparentemente, y lo ataron de brazos y piernas. Entonces, lo azotaron contra la tierra con una fuerza tremenda. Volteé hacia los atacantes y descubrí que no habían sido otros que Ryoga y Camille. Y con ellos, venía Peter Pan, con su daga lista en su mano.

"Se acabó." Pensé. "No hay fuerza en este o en cualquier otro mundo capaz de detener a una ofensiva igual."

- ¡Hola, muchachos! – Ryoga dijo. - ¡Escuché que tenían una pelea dura! ¡Decidimos venir! ¡Vincent y los otros ya vienen para acá, por cierto!

- ¡Ya me harté de perder el tiempo...! – gruñó Sephiroth. Se paró otra vez, pero no levantó la cabeza. – Soy un Antiguo. ¡Soy el único rey de los mundos...!

- ¿Es un orate o algo así? – preguntó Peter. - ¿De qué diablos está hablando?

- Se acabaron los juegos. – continuó el desgraciado. De pronto, un aura oscura lo envolvió... y todos palidecimos de miedo.

Sentí temor. No sé por qué, pero en el instante en que esa llama oscura cubrió su cuerpo, sentí frío. Comencé a temblar e intenté gritar con horror, pero ningún sonido salió de mi garganta. No podía mover mi cabeza. Mis ojos se movieron sólo para ver a mis demás compañeros con sus rostros llenos de pavor. Ryoga dio unos pasos atrás y de los ojos de Camille comenzaron a brotar lágrimas... Ciertamente, algo había ido terriblemente mal. Creí que todos sentían lo mismo que yo. Aunque la noche ya había caído, el cielo ahora brillaba con un extraño tono púrpura. Todo se nubló y de pronto, comenzaron a caer rayos.

Sephiroth emitió un rugido atronador y su gabardina, guantes y camisa se hicieron pedazos. Sus ojos brillaban como si tuvieran llamas. Una oscura ala de cuervo emergió de su espalda y el fuerte viento se llevó unas pocas de sus plumas negras... Sus heridas desaparecieron y el fuego negro que lo envolvía se hizo más frío. Era entonces que habíamos cometido un terrible error: habíamos despertado a un monstruo.

- Es hora de que sientan mi furia. – susurró, pero sus palabras hicieron eco en nuestras mentes asustadas conforme levantó su cabeza y su brazo... Y repentinamente, un pilar de llamas emergió del suelo y quemó a Ryoga. Gritó, lleno de dolor, al ser disparado hacia los cielos y cayó en el suelo, más muerto que vivo.

- ¡Ryoga! – chilló Camille e intentó volar a su lado, pero el monstruo se desvaneció y volvió a aparecer frente a ella. La súcuba intentó golpearlo en su cara, pero Sephiroth atrapó su puño. Apretó y en menos de un segundo, rompió su mano. Camille intentó alejarse de él, pero no la soltó. Peter Pan voló hacia él y trató de acuchillarlo por la espalda. Sephiroth estaba conciente de esto. Le arrojó a Camille, como si fuera una flecha, y ambos volaron contra un árbol. Éste se rompió y cayó sobre ellos, atrapándolos con su peso.

Entonces, Sephiroth disparó un rayo de energía contra Shiryu. El caballero apenas logró esconderse detrás de su escudo, pero voló hacia las rocas que estaban detrás de él. Gruñó y cayó al suelo y se mantuvo quieto. Estaba aterrorizado por su poder. ¡No podía creer que, después de haber estado al borde de la muerte, había adquirido habilidades tan horribles! ¡Éramos como conejos que pelean contra un hambriento león que tan sólo desea devorar nuestra carne!

- ¡Merryck! ¡Apresúrate y termina de hacer tu tarea! – susurró Will a mi oído. Podía ver que se sentía un poco mejor, pues no pausó tanto entre oraciones y podía ver el deseo de combatir en sus ojos. - ¡No tenemos demasiado tiempo!

- ¡Sí...! – musité y volví al trabajo.

Sephiroth ahora atacaba a Seiya. Agitaba su espada repetidamente y cada vez que lo hacía, miles de bolas oscuras salían de su acero. Seiya se preparó y gritó:

- ¡¡METEORO DE PEGASO!!

Disparó tantos rayos de sus manos como Sephiroth disparó bolas de energía oscura de su espada. Sin embargo, los proyectiles del desgraciado eran mucho más poderosos y Seiya tenía que golpear una sola bola varias veces antes de lograr destruirla. Las esferas oscuras se abrieron paso a través del campo de batalla y finalmente alcanzaron al caballero de Pegasos. Fue golpeado por cientos de disparos por el más largo tiempo. Sephiroth quería que sufriera por lo que le había hecho anteriormente. Cuando su ataque parecía estar por llegar a su fin, volvía a iniciarlo y Seiya gritaba de dolor conforme las esferas quemaban su cuerpo. Finalmente, voló contra una pared de piedra y la golpeó con gran fuerza. Supuse que seguramente hubiera muerto si no hubiera tenido puesta su armadura... Pero claramente ya no tenía fuerza y no podía pelear, aunque no se daba por vencido.

Tan sólo había dos guerreros de pie: Cloud y Shiryu. Sephiroth decidió terminar con el caballero de Dragón primero: quería... "guardar" a Cloud, por así decirlo, para el final. Alzó su mano y un pilar de llamas atacó a Shiryu por abajo. Sin embargo, lo bloqueó con su escudo justo antes que el fuego tocara sus piernas. Voló por el aire, pero sin lastimarse. El enemigo brincó detrás de él e intentó atravesarlo con su espada. Pero el caballero de Dragón había previsto esto y detuvo la estocada con sus manos... Entonces Shiryu alzó una de sus manos y gritó con voz clara:

- ¡¡Esta técnica me la enseñó Shura de Capricornio antes de morir!! ¡¡Recibe esto y muere, Sephiroth!! ¡¡EXCALIBUR!!

Los ojos del enemigo se llenaron de sorpresa y se movió justo a tiempo para evitar el ataque de Shiryu. Pero su muñeca no fue tan rápida como el resto de su cuerpo... Y cuando la mano del caballero cayó, también lo hizo la de Sephiroth. Gritó de dolor al ver que Shiryu exitosamente le había cortado la mano. Pero el miedo y la confusión fueron rápidamente reemplazados por rabia, y sin perder otro instante, sujetó la cara de Shiryu con su mano – la derecha – y disparó una bola de fuego. Nuestro amigo gritó con fuerza y cayó al suelo. Su rostro había sido deformado por ese último ataque y estaba chamuscado. Trató de levantarse, mas no halló la fuerza para hacerlo.

Sephiroth aterrizó junto a él. Pensó que quizás era hora de empalarlo ahora que había caído. Sin embargo, todavía tenía un oponente. Cloud gruñó y comenzó a girar su enorme espada en el aire. Fuertes corrientes de viento rodearon su cuerpo. El enemigo emitió un grito de batalla y corrió hacia él tan rápido como le fue posible. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a él, Cloud agitó su espada una última vez y aulló:

- ¡¡FINAL TOUCH!!

Y un inmenso tornado apareció debajo de los pies de Sephiroth. Dejó escapar un gruñido de asombro que fue seguido por un grito de sorpresa conforme voló por los aires. Fuertes ventarrones de energía lo arrojaron en contra de las paredes de piedra. Su cuerpo rompió todas las rocas y éstas cayeron sobre él. Pero todavía no estaba derrotado. Con la velocidad de un rayo, corrió hacia Cloud y lo golpeó en el estómago. Nuestro amigo – el último que estaba en pie – soltó su arma y cayó de rodillas. Cerré mis ojos y sollocé. Se había acabado. Ya nadie podía salvarnos. Will había recuperado la suficiente fuerza como para curarse a sí mismo, pero todavía le faltaba conjurar el hechizo y no podía hacer nada en contra de aquel monstruo... Sephiroth sonrió maliciosamente y alzó la espada sobre la cabeza de Cloud.

- Se acabó... marioneta. – rió y dejó que su espada cayera sobre el cuello de Cloud. Volteé mi cabeza y emití un gemido aterrorizado.

Pero en vez de escuchar la cabeza de Cloud rodando por el suelo, oí como otra espada chocó contra la de Sephiroth y evitó que matara a nuestro compañero.

- ¡¡CLOUD!! – gritó una voz deshecha. Volteé hacia ella y vi a Tifa, quien estaba parada junto a la cascada de la cueva con ojos lagrimosos.

Los ojos de Sephiroth se llenaron de confusión al mirar a Wilheim, quien había desenfundado a Renamark y había detenido su golpe. Cloud lo miró con asombro y luego se arrastró lejos de ellos, no sin antes agarrar su espada...

- ¿¿Cómo?? – preguntó Sephiroth, enfurecido. - ¡¡Hacía unos momentos estabas casi muerto!! ¡¡Maldito!! ¡¿De dónde sacaste la fuerza para detener mi ataque?!

- Digamos que seguí tu consejo, maldita serpiente. – expresó Wilheim con desdén. – Sí me divertí un poco, como sugeriste que lo hiciera... Su sangre es en verdad deliciosa. Más dulce que cualquier jugo; más apetitosa que ningún licor que yo haya probado cuando fui mortal. Y contiene un gran poder también. Tan sólo me bastaron un par de tragos para volver a levantarme.

Inmediatamente me di cuenta de que su rostro ya no tenía las arrugas que había visto cuando lo había encontrado y que sus venas y arterias se habían desvanecido debajo de su piel. Pero sus ojos no habían cambiado mucho. Aún brillaban fieramente. Mas sabía que esto no se debía al hambre. En vez de ello, resplandecían terroríficamente debido a la ira.

- Ahora te acabaré, desgraciado. – dijo y al hablar, su fuerza comenzó a superar la de Sephiroth. Finalmente, lo tomó por el cuello y lo arrojó contra los árboles. ¡Apenas vi sus movimientos! ¡Se había convertido en un rayo de fuerza y esperanza! ¡Y todo gracias a Tifa!

Las cosas parecían marchar mejor. Will ya había conjurado el hechizo y se había recuperado por completo. Pero en vez de pelear contra Sephiroth, decidió curar a todos nuestros amigos. Mientras los juntaba y los cargaba a un lugar seguro, yo corrí hacia Wilheim y le pregunté:

- ¿Estarás bien si peleas solo?

- Sí. – replicó. En aquel momento, Sephiroth emergió de los árboles y emitió un rugido aterrador. Sin embargo, no atacó a Wilheim... Estaba algo lastimado y parecía que estaba tratando de curar sus heridas. – Observa con cuidado, Merryck. – añadió mi compañero. - ...Y siente la furia de los Hijos de Caín; una furia que aplastará al mal.

Y así, respondió el rugido de Sephiroth con uno propio. Di unos pasos atrás conforme su energía caliente comenzó a quemar mi piel... De pronto, dos alas como de demonio salieron de su espalda. Dejé escapar un alarido y casi le arrojé mi espalda, pero me di cuenta de que únicamente perjudicaría la misión de hacerlo, sin mencionar a mi buen amigo, quien se había convertido en nuestro salvador en aquel momento...

Su piel absorbió su cabello. Su cuerpo mismo desgarró su ropa, pues ahora crecía a una velocidad increíble. Sus colmillos triplicaron su tamaño y su mirada se volvió mucho más aterradora. Incluso Sephiroth tuvo miedo ante la visión de este nuevo enemigo y se olvidó de curarse a sí mismo. Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, estábamos observando a una gárgola monstruosa, cuyos ojos ardientes no veían sino a Sephiroth, y cuyas garras tan sólo deseaban atravesar la piel del enemigo.

- Ahora, maldito... – Wilheim dijo y su voz salió de su garganta como el aliento de un Balrog. - ¡Te enviaré a la tierra de los muertos! ¡Siente mi furia!

Y así, voló a Sephiroth a toda velocidad. Nuestro enemigo estaba demasiado sorprendido como para hacer cualquier cosa y recibió el golpe de Wilheim sin oponer resistencia. Giró por el suelo y finalmente se detuvo al chocar contra otro árbol, tan sólo para ser pateado por nuestro amigo. Gruñó y voló alto. Sin embargo, no cayó, pues la gárgola lo atrapó con sus brazos y lo apretó cual oso que aprieta a un arbolito y lo despedaza. Sephiroth emitió un alarido e intentó escapar, pero los brazos de Wilheim eran demasiado fuertes para él. Los ojos de nuestro enemigo de pronto se llenaron de rabia y su cuerpo se volvió azul... ¡Estaba disminuyendo la temperatura de su cuerpo para congelar a nuestro amigo! Pero Wilheim no cayó en esta trampa. En vez de ello, lo soltó y simplemente lo golpeó con ambos puños. Sephiroth se chocó contra el suelo cual roca arrojada de un acantilado y gritó de dolor conforme su propia sangre empezó a cubrir el suelo.

Mientras tanto, Will ya había curado a todos mis demás amigos exitosamente. La cara de Shiryu ya no estaba quemada y Tifa estaba perfectamente erguida. Rápidamente corrí hacia ellos y dije, con entusiasmo:

- ¡Todos están bien! ¡Qué alegría me da verlos!

- ¡Tenemos que ayudarle! – dijo Camille, sin prestarme atención e intentó volar al lado de Wilheim, pero Will la detuvo. - ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame! ¡Está en grave peligro!

- ¿De qué hablas, mi estimada súcuba? – preguntó el dragón. – Mira a tu amigo. Es imparable. Sephiroth no tiene oportunidad en contra de un oponente tan formidable.

- ¡No lo entienden! – Camille dijo, bajando su voz al nivel de un susurro. – Cuando un vampiro se transforma en una gárgola, únicamente se vuelve más fuerte y más resistente a los ataques. ¡Pero pierde agilidad y rapidez y el poder de transformarse en muchas cosas! ¿Qué no pueden verlo? ¡Wilheim tan sólo está utilizando su forma de gárgola para intimidarlo! Fue, indudablemente, una jugada inteligente, pues los hombres con grandes poderes le temen a la visión de un vampiro en su forma de gárgola: incluso los más valerosos...

- Con razón estoy temblando como gelatina... – Seiya murmuró.

- ¡Pero ése no es el punto! ¡Si Sephiroth se da cuenta de esta debilidad, aplastará a mi querido amigo bajo un torrente de hechizos mágicos!

- No, no lo hará. – Will dijo. – Debiste haber dicho esto desde el principio, Camille. Ahora lo haré un oponente verdaderamente invencible... – Dio unos pasos al frente y se preparó para conjurar su siguiente hechizo. Luego de juntar suficiente energía, rugió y estiró sus manos. Soltamos un grito de esperanza al ver cómo una esfera mística de pronto cubrió el cuerpo de Wilheim: era una barrera que lo protegería de todo ataque mágico.

- ¡Sí! – exclamo Camille. - ¡Sí! ¡Ahora es verdaderamente invencible!

- ¡Como sea! – intervino Cloud. – De cualquier forma, no sé que opinen todos ustedes, muchachos, ¡pero yo voy a ayudarle, aunque en verdad sea imparable!

- ¡Yo iré contigo! – dijo Tifa. – ¡Ahora que te he encontrado, no voy a volver a perderte!

- ¡Entonces, vamos todos! – exclamó Peter Pan. - ¡Por Nunca Jamás!

Y así, todos ellos fueron a ayudar a Wilheim y esta vez, no me quedé atrás. Con espada en mano, corrí a Sephiroth tan rápido como pude. Todos mis amigos desataron sus fieros ataques, mientras que yo detuve mi carga y esperé a que me dejaran golpearlo un poco (me disculpo si sueno presumido, pero no podía evitar sentirme así en aquel momento). Tan sólo podía escuchar los gruñidos y jadeos de nuestro oponente conforme era cortado por la espada de Cloud, la daga de Peter, las agujas de Camille; golpeado por los poderosos puños de Ryoga, Wilheim, Tifa, Seiya y Shiryu, y quemado por los más potentes hechizos de fuego de Will. Al fin, cayó al suelo, justo a mi lado, como una estrella que cae del cielo, y luchó por ponerse en pie. Pero al ver sus ojos malignos, tuve miedo y decidí desaparecer de su vista. Sí, reconozco que fue una acción bastante cobarde... Pero, como pronto verán, mi miedo salvó nuestras vidas.

- ¡Ya me harté de todos ustedes! – gritó Sephiroth y agitó su espada contra el suelo. Una pared de llamas se alzó de éste y lo protegió de todo daño, pues las llamas eran tan sólidas como el escudo de Shiryu y ningún hechizo, espada o puño podía atravesarla. Todos mis amigos se mantuvieron quietos luego de ver a Sephiroth realizar esta última y desesperad maniobra y gruñeron al darse cuenta de que no había nada que pudieran hacer. El desgraciado simplemente esperaría a que el meteoro cayera y nos aplastara a todos.

Pero había un fallo garrafal en su plan y jamás logró adivinar qué fue, ni siquiera cuando se reía maliciosamente de mis amigos... Yo estaba ahí, encerrado en el círculo de llamas, a su lado. No me había visto. Ni siquiera mis amigos me habían visto. Todos miraban a Sephiroth con desesperación y furia en sus ojos... Pero de pronto, los ojos de Wilheim me observaron y su rostro se llenó de sorpresa. Era su única esperanza...

No podía dar la espalda. Tenía que hacerlo. Una estocada: y eso sería todo. Pero tenía demasiado miedo. Demasiado miedo como para encarar a ese monstruo y todavía más miedo de matarlo. Sin embargo, no tenía otra opción. Reuní el poco valor que me quedaba y emití un fuerte grito de batalla conforme corrí hacia él. Sephiroth me oyó y volteó a verme. Agitó su espada hacia mi cabeza, con la intención de cortarla. Sin embargo, yo ya sabía que iba a hacer esto (bueno, quizás no lo sabía, pero por suerte me agaché). Sentí un ventarrón helado justo sobre mi cabeza y luego salté tan alto como pude y enterré mi espada en el estómago de Sephiroth. Dejó escapar un quejido e intentó sacar mi arma corta de su piel, pero ya estaba herido. Sin embargo, no dejó que me fuera impune. Con su fuerza restante, pateó mi rostro y me mandó a volar en contra de un árbol. El golpe fue tan fuerte que casi me desmayé. Luché por mantener mis ojos abiertos para ver qué harían mis amigos ahora que el muro de llamas había desaparecido...

Wilheim fue el primero en atacar. Dejó escapar un alarido furioso y voló a Sephiroth. Éste intentó empalar a la furiosa gárgola, pero mi amigo atrapó su espada con sus manos desnudas. Aunque comenzó a sangrar, logró arrebatársela y arrojarla lejos. Sonreí débilmente, pues sabía que todo había terminado para él. Torció su brazo y lo rompió y Sephiroth gritó de dolor.

A continuación, vino el turno de Ryoga. Disparó una furiosa ola de energía de sus manos, la cual golpeó a Sephiroth en el pecho. Casi cayó, pero Wilheim lo sostuvo por la espalda y aguardó a que los demás lo atacaran también. Aunque fue una jugada sucia, sabía que el futuro de Nunca Jamás estaba en juego: no estaba dispuesto a jugársela.

Peter Pan voló tan rápido como pudo hacia Sephiroth y lo golpeó en el estómago. Entonces, Camille enroscó sus tentáculos alrededor de sus piernas y brazos y rápidamente los deslizó lejos de él a la vez que los convertía en látigos afilados. Sephiroth gritó de furia y desesperación cuando sus extremidades comenzaron a sangrar. Entonces, Seiya arrojó su ataque... Sólo que esta vez, no utilizó el Meteoro de Pegaso.

- ¡¡ESTRELLA DE PEGASO!! – gritó y arrojó un único, pero devastador golpe al rostro de Sephiroth. Prácticamente le rompió la quijada con ese poderoso ataque. Entonces, Shiryu golpeó el estómago de Sephiroth con el Dragón Naciente y el enemigo escupió sangre.

Finalmente, llegó el turno de Cloud y Tifa. Ella reunió todas sus energías en la palma de su mano y luego le arrojó un proyectil llameante, emitiendo un furioso grito de batalla:

- ¡¡FINAL HEAVEN!!

Los ojos de Wilheim se llenaron de sorpresa al ver la ola de energía y rápidamente voló lejos de Sephiroth. El proyectil golpeó su cuerpo y una terrible explosión lo mandó a volar contra una pared de piedra. Todos sus huesos se habían quebrado bajo aquella explosión llameante... Pero todavía le faltaba recibir el ataque final, el más terrible de todos...

- ¡¡ADIÓS, SEPHIROTH!! – gritó Cloud, al tope de sus pulmones. - ¡¡OMNISLASH!!

Y así se lanzó en contra de Sephiroth y lo cortó con su espada gigantesca quince veces. Sé que quince veces no parecen ser bastantes, pero imaginen lo que un solo golpe de una espada de ese tamaño puede hacerle a un humano ordinario... Cloud saltó al aire y pareció levitar por un momento mientras su espada brilló con una luz mágica. Y al fin, descargó el último golpe.

Sephiroth no dijo nada. Simplemente cerró los ojos y cayó al suelo, mientras toda su sangre lo cubrió. El estómago comenzaba a darme vueltas por haber visto tanta sangre, pero quería saber qué más iba a ocurrir. Ah, en cuanto a Will, había volado a mi lado rápidamente luego de que la pared de llamas se había apagado y había conjurado un hechizo de curación sobre mí. Mis heridas se desvanecieron, pero seguía muy débil. En todo caso, luché por ponerme de pie y dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio y decepción al ver el cuerpo muerto de Sephiroth. Digo decepción, pues yo también lo maté...

Pero nuestros problemas todavía no terminaban.

- Miren eso... – Peter Pan musitó, lleno de miedo conforme la roca llameante se aproximaba a nosotros más y más. - ¡Lo va a destruir todo!

- ¡No lo hará! – exclamó Shiryu. - ¡Estoy harto de esto! ¡No sobreviví a los ataques de ese lunático para que un montón de rocas me aplaste! ¡Rompámosla, amigos! ¡Usemos todos nuestros poderes juntos! ¡Sé que podemos hacerlo!

- No pude haberlo dicho mejor, Shiryu. – rió Seiya, con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

- ¡Bien dicho, caballeros! – exclamó Wilheim. - ¡Salvemos a Nunca Jamás de esta vil maldición!

- Peter, ve con Merryck y escóndanse en la cueva. – dijo Camille. – Es un lugar peligroso para ustedes dos...

- Muy bien. – Peter acordó. Pensé que quizá insistiría en quedarse ahí para echar una mano, pero el ver ese meteoro claramente había sobrecogido sus pensamientos. Voló hacia mí, tomó mi mano, y corrió junto conmigo hacia la cueva. – Lo lograrán, Merryck. Sé que lo harán.

- Yo también lo sé. – repliqué.

- Eres el hobbit más fuerte y valiente que he conocido. Bueno, eres el único hobbit que he conocido. Pero, sí me entiendes, ¿verdad?

- No digas tonterías, Peter. Estaba petrificado. ¡Tú me viste huir cuando cayó a mi lado!

- Sí, pero superaste tu miedo, ¿no es así? Eso es algo muy bueno, Merryck. Estoy orgulloso de tenerte entre mis hombres. – dijo a la vez que ambos nos agachamos debajo de una de las muchas rocas que estaban en la cueva.

Sonreí y dejé escapar un suspiro. Había dicho cosas muy amables y lo más importante es que habían tenido sentido: ningún muchacho me había hecho tan feliz antes.

- Gracias. – susurré y miré a mis amigos, quienes estaban juntando todas sus energías para liberarlas en un intento final para librar a la tierra de la destrucción.

Pasó una eternidad y el meteoro comenzó a amenazar a las altas montañas de Nunca Jamás con sus llamas. No fue sino hasta entonces que todos mis amigos emitieron un heroico grito de batalla y dispararon su tremendo poder contra el meteoro. Un relámpago me cegó por un momento y un rugido atronador nos ensordeció tanto a Peter como a mí. Cubrimos nuestros oídos y cerramos nuestros ojos, tan sólo para abrirlos momentos después y ver un cielo claro...

- Ésa fue por ti, Aeris. – dijo Cloud, con una sonrisa y una lágrima de felicidad corrió por su mejilla. Entonces, cayó sobre su espalda, exhausto, al igual que el resto de mis amigos, a excepción de Wilheim y Will.

- Lo logramos. – rió el dragón. – Jamás pensé que tuviéramos tanta fuerza en nuestros cuerpos... Fue un acto milagroso, sin duda.

- Sí, lo fue. – acordó Camille. Alzó su cabeza y dijo en voz alta: - ¡¡Merryck!! ¡¡Peter!! ¡¡Lo logramos!! ¡¡Vengan!!

Peter y yo intercambiamos miradas de alegría y salimos de la caverna con un alarido victorioso. Él voló alto en el aire y cacareó orgullosamente. Yo corrí hacia mis amigos con mis brazos muy abiertos: no sabía a quién abrazar primero...

Sin embargo, no tuve que elegir. Camille se puso de pie y arrojó sus brazos a mí alrededor.

- ¡Valiente Merryck! – dijo. - ¡Nos salvaste a todos! ¡Eres un guerrero excepcional!

- ¡Que viva el chaparrito! – rió Cloud, levantándose y ayudándole a Tifa a hacer lo mismo. - ¡Excelente trabajo, Merryck!

- ¡Eres el mejor, Merryck! – rió Seiya.

- ¡Buen trabajo, Merryck! ¡Salvaste el día! – añadió Shiryu.

- En verdad, pequeño hobbit, debemos nuestras vidas a tu valentía. – Wilheim añadió, aproximándose a Camille y a mí. – Superaste tu mido y eso es algo que ni siquiera los que se llaman a sí mismos "los más valientes" pueden lograr con facilidad. Estoy contento de ser tu amigo y aliado. – Frotó mi cabeza y yo reí nerviosamente. Jamás había recibido tantos halagos.

- Muchas gracias, señor Wilheim. – dije. – Pero le agradecería mucho que tomara su forma anterior. Me siento mucho más cómodo junto a un vampiro en su forma humana que junto a una gárgola horrenda. Le ruego no se ofenda por esta torpe observación.

- ¡Ah, no me había dado cuenta de que todavía estaba en esta forma! – rió. – Pero me temo que no puedo transformarme hasta que alguien me haya otorgado un par de pantalones, al menos...

- Buen trabajo, Merryck. – murmuró Ryoga, caminando hacia mí. Estrechó mi mano y sonrió alegremente. Entonces miró a Wilheim y dijo: - Creo que tengo un par de pantalones extras en la nave...

- ¡Ya, encuérate todito! ¿Qué más te da? – Cloud exclamó, con una carcajada y todos reímos con él.

Entonces sentí una mano en mi hombro. Había sido Tifa.

- ¡Estoy tan feliz que podría besarte! – exclamó, con alegría. - ¡Qué diablos! ¡Voy a besarte de todas maneras! – Y lo hizo. Fue un rápido beso en mi mejilla, pero de cualquier forma, me sonrojé y emití una risilla nerviosa y apenada... Pero pronto enmudecí, pues Cloud nos alcanzó y abrazó a Tifa.

- Ahora que te he encontrado, todo saldrá bien. – dijo, sosteniéndola firmemente y suspirando en su oído. Pero de pronto, sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa y rompió el abrazo. - ¡Me lleva! – exclamó.

- ¿Qué? – todos preguntamos, con preocupación en nuestras voces.

- ¡Hércules! ¡Maldición, está en problemas! – dijo. Al ver que ninguno de nosotros sabía de lo que hablaba, explicó: - En uno de los mundos, en el Olimpo, hice un pacto con Hades, el dios de la muerte. Me prometió que, si mataba a Hércules en un torneo, ¡me ayudaría a encontrar a Tifa! Yo tenía un plan; obviamente no quería matar a nadie. Le hablaría antes de la pelea y le contaría la treta de Hades para que me ayudara. Había pensado en montar un ardid... ¡No importa! ¡La cosa es que ahora que Tifa está conmigo, no sé qué hará con Hércules!

- ¿Es este Hércules el mismo del cual he leído en los muchos libros que adornan la biblioteca de mi pueblo? – pregunté.

- No lo sé... – musitó Cloud.

- En todo caso, si lo que dices es verdad, entonces hemos de hallar este mundo y ayudar a Hércules antes de que algo malo le ocurra. – dijo Wilheim.

- Oye, ten esto. – dijo Seiya de pronto y le dio a Wilheim un largo pedazo de tela. – Lo encontré en la nave. Póntelo y transfórmate.

- No lo haré, hasta que... – comenzó a decir la gárgola, pero el caballero lo interrumpió al decir:

- No me importa. Puedes cubrir lo que es importante con esto. Realmente ya no aguanto más verte así: me pones los pelos de punta.

- A mí también. – dijo Shiryu. – Por favor, Wilheim. Puedo asegurarte que ninguno de nosotros está muy interesado en ver tus... ya sabes. Partes íntimas. – concluyó, con una carcajada.

- Habla por ti mismo, caballero de Dragón... – musitó Camille con aliento lujurioso y todos volvimos a reír.

- Muy bien. – acordó Wilheim. – Lo haré, si mi querida súcuba promete no descubrir mi cuerpo. Y si lo hace, entonces que al menos lo vea sólo ella, si me entienden.

- ¡Voy a voltearme! – exclamó Tifa y puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de Cloud, quien estaba feliz y relajado una vez más.

Y así, Wilheim uso la pieza de tela como toalla y se convirtió en un humano. Bueno, se convirtió en el Wilheim que todos conocíamos. Renamark todavía colgaba de su espalda: la había guardado durante la batalla y había sido lo único que no se había caído de su cuerpo. Pero el resto de su cuerpo estaba al descubierto, salvo su parte inferior. Se sonrojó y sujetó la tela con firmeza.

- Puedo ayudarte con eso si quieres... – canturreó Camille y todos volvimos a reír. Sin embargo, lo había dicho en serio.

- No, gracias. Aprecio mucho tu oferta, pero creo que puedo arreglármelas solo. – replicó el vampiro.

- ¡¡Chicos!! – exclamó una voz y todos volteamos hacia ella. ¡Había sido Felicia! Ella y el resto de nuestros amigos salieron de los árboles y se detuvieron de golpe al vernos a todos. Sonrieron y corrieron a nuestros lados. - ¡Creímos que no volveríamos a verte, Wilheim! ¡Y a ti también, Tifa...! Por cierto, ¿qué rayos pasó? – preguntó y estalló en carcajadas al ver a nuestro amigo con tan sólo una pieza de tela cubriéndole su inmenso cuerpo.

- Muchas cosas. – Wilheim rió.

- ¡Merryck! ¡Estás a salvo! – exclamó Tish y voló a mi lado. La sostuve junto a mi mejilla y reí alegremente cuando ella batió sus alitas. - ¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti! ¡Cuando la voz atemorizada de Ryoga llegó a mis oídos en la selva, pensé que estarías en un terrible peligro! ¡Qué gusto me da estar equivocada!

- Bueno, no del todo... Te lo contaré más tarde. – dije.

- No lo creo... – Vincent murmuró y la más feliz sonrisa que habíamos visto en él hasta el momento se dibujó en sus labios. - ¿Cloud?

- Sip. ¡Así me llamo! – rió Cloud. - ¡Me da mucho gusto verte, Vincent!

- ¡A mí también me da mucho gusto! – exclamó Vincent y estrechó la mano de Cloud.

- ¡Ya déjate de cosas! – Cloud dijo y lo abrazó.

- ¡Vaya, Wilheim! – dijo Morrigan, con una sonrisa coqueta, aproximándose a mi amigo. - ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió? ¿Dónde está la afortunada?

- Dos súcubas. Perfecto. – rió Wilheim. – Es una larga historia...

- ¡Oigan, todos! – exclamó Sakura. - ¡Yo también estoy aquí!

- ¡También es bueno verte, Sakura! – dijo Ryoga y corrió hacia ella. La abrazó y añadió: - ¡Aunque no lo creas!

- ¡Gracias, Ryoga! – rió la chica.

- Esto es fantástico, ¿no, Shiryu? – dijo Seiya a su amigo. – Somos los únicos mensos aquí que no están recibiendo un abrazo.

- No te voy a abrazar, si es lo que estás insinuando. – replicó Shiryu, con una risa, y yo me reí largo y tendido al oírle.

- Me da gusto ver tantas caras felices. – Will intervino. – En todo caso, deben ir al Olimpo y—

- ¿"Deben"? – preguntó Wilheim. - ¿Qué hay de ti, Will? ¿No te unirás a nosotros?

- Temo que no puedo hacerlo. – replicó el dragón. – Me parece que este es, hasta ahora, el único mundo que no han capturado los Heartless. Me quedaré aquí y lo protegeré como uno de los hombres de Peter Pan.

- ¡Oye, se agradece eso! – Peter Pan exclamó. – ¡Con gusto te recibiremos, Will!

- ¡Dios santo! – Tish exclamó a mi oído. - ¿Quién lo diría, Merryck? ¡No muy a menudo se encuentra uno con un dragón bueno! Es una muy rara fortuna, en verdad.

- Estoy conciente, Tish. – respondí.

- Pero no podemos ir al Olimpo todavía. – intervino Vincent y todos nos volteamos a él.

- ¿Por qué no? Hércules está en peligro. – Cloud arguyó.

- Quizás, pero prefiero confiar en las palabras de la dama. – replicó Vincent.

- ¿Qué dama? – preguntamos todos.

- ¡Ah, cierto! – exclamó Sakura. - ¡Tenemos que ir a la Atlántida! ¡Eso dijo ella!

- ¿Quién dijo qué? – preguntó Ryoga.

- Eso no importa, por ahora. – anunció Vincent, capturando nuestra atención. – Hay que irnos. Digamos que obtuve la información de buena fuente. Les explicaré luego...

- A dónde quiera que vayan ustedes, iremos juntos. – dijo Seiya. – También estamos buscando a unos amigos nuestros.

- ¿Pueden llevarnos con ustedes? – inquirió Shiryu.

- Mientras más, mejor. – dijo Vincent. – Creo que Cloud tiene una nave. Puede llevarlos con ustedes. Pero sea como sea, hay que ir a la Atlántida juntos.

Dejé escapar un suspiró y asentí. No me importaba a al lugar al cual nos llevara el destino, siempre y cuando mis amigos y yo estuviéramos juntos. Gustosamente encararía otras pruebas para mantenerlos a salvo y felices como estaban. Incluso los ojos de Wilheim, los cuales tan sólo habían reflejado tristeza y desolación hasta ese momento, habían comenzado a cambiar...


	20. Capítulo 19: Misterios Submarinos

Hola a todos.

Lamento haberme tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, pero he tenido problemas personales medio fuertes, además de que ha habido algo de trabajo que atender. Además, he estado haciendo reseñas de videojuegos con dos amigos, entonces eso también me ha comido algo de tiempo...

Espero que no vuelva a haber más percances. Mientras tanto, los dejo con este episodio. Ya casi llegamos a la mitad de la historia.

¡Que se diviertan!

_Capítulo __diecinueve: Misterios submarinos_

_Narradora: Aeris_

Todavía me costaba trabajo creer que en verdad habíamos derrotado a Ganondorf. Apenas y lo logramos, déjenme decir. Si no hubiera sido por nuestros nuevos amigos y su increíble fortaleza, algunos de nosotros probablemente hubiéramos muerto. Bueno, no pretendo ser presuntuosa, pero sí ayudé bastante con mi mejor hechizo. Mi lluvia cayó sobre nuestros compañeros cual brisa mágica que sólo existe en cuentos de hadas y alivió todas sus heridas. Incluso así, de no ser por Shun, Ukyo probablemente habría muerto. Pero, aunque todavía seguía viva, sus ojos habían cambiado y parecían estar faltos de todo buen sentimiento...

Me era muy claro que había perdido toda esperanza de encontrar a Wilheim. Estaba destrozada. No supe la razón, al principio. Pero entonces Ken, el mejor amigo de Ryu, me contó lo que les ocurrió cuando fueron prisioneros en el calabozo de Ganondorf.

- Creo que entiendo. – dije. – De algún modo, piensa que Wilheim nunca vendrá a ella de nuevo, pues no estuvo ahí cuando más lo necesitaba. Me dijo que él la había protegido en el pasado de un vampiro malvado. Ahora encaró a un terrible enemigo, creo, y su amado no fue en su ayuda... Se sintió abandonada. No sé si esté en lo correcto.

- Apuesto a que sí. – Ken dijo, con una sonrisa sombría. – Ustedes, las mujeres, generalmente son muy certeras en lo que se refiere a los sentimientos. Eso se llama empatía: yo no tengo ni poquita.

En todo caso, Sora siempre intentaba hacerla sentir mejor, al igual que Damián y yo. Debo confesar que yo estaba comenzarme a deprimirme un poco también, pues únicamente podía pensar en Cloud. Él y yo nos amamos mucho hasta que cerré mis ojos, creyendo que no volvería a abrirlos. Me asesinaron frente a él y el resto de mis amigos. Supongo que algunas personas creen en la resurrección. Yo misma creo en ella, pero no me considero una diosa. Pero, sea cual fuere la razón, ahí estaba yo, viva y respirando. ¿Cómo había vuelto? No lo sabía y no pretendía encontrar el por qué. Los milagros no son algo que deban ser comprendidos...

En fin, ése no es el punto. Estaba triste porque Cid me había contado que Cloud se había enamorado de otra amiga nuestra, Tifa. En vez de odiarla con ganas, estaba haciendo lo posible por sobreponerme. Pero simplemente no podía lograrlo. Además, había otro hombre a quien ya también le había tomado cariño y él también amaba a otra mujer. Pero lo que no podía entender era si Link amaba a Zelda como el sol ama la primavera o como un soldado que ama y jura lealtad a su monarca... No podía ir a preguntarle así como así, ¿verdad?

Pero eso no importa.

Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, Sora, Ukyo, Damián, Ken y yo viajábamos en una nave, junto con Shun, Hyoga, Yuffie y nuestro gran piloto, Cid. Link, Leon, Donald, Goofy, Ikki, Octavius, Ranma, Akane y Ryu viajan en la otra, misma que habían reparado Cid y Merlín, el mago que nos había llamado a Hyrule. Zelda había decido permanecer ahí y cuidar a su gente. Quería reconstruir la tierra y deshacerse de las cosas malignas que habían prevalecido tras la muerte de Ganondorf. A Link no pareció molestarle mucho. De hecho, parecía feliz de saber que la princesa permanecería en Hyrule, pues temía por su seguridad... Ah, y hablando del resto de la tripulación, Pluto también venía con nosotros. Ese perro bobo siempre se quedaba dentro de la nave cada vez que íbamos en busca de una nueva misión, incluso cuando se encogía del tamaño de una bellota. Casi todos se habían olvidado de él, a excepción de Donald, Goofy, Damián y yo...

Ryu se había ido en la otra nave por la falta de espacia, pues quería estar cerca de su amigo ahora que lo había encontrado. Sin embargo, Ikki era un lobo solitario a quien le gustaba estar sin compañía casi siempre. Shun pareció un poco decepcionado cuando su hermano mayor le dijo que prefería ir en la otra nave, pero decidió callárselo. Me contó mucho de él cuando entramos en la profundidad del espacio otra vez. Ah, y también hizo su mejor esfuerzo para animar a Ukyo, pero el corazón de la chica parecía haberse convertido en un bloque de hielo, impuesto por solamente el más terrible hechizo. Era muy desmoralizador. Le dijimos repetidamente que seguramente encontraría a su amado, pero tan sólo asentía y sonreía secamente. Cuando nos íbamos a dormir, podía escucharla llorar y llamar su nombre, como si lo estuviera invocando. Naturalmente, ni siquiera su sombra atendió su llamado.

Lo peor era que la tristeza de Ukyo comenzaba a aplastar nuestros ánimos también. Sora, quien era sin lugar a dudas el más alegre de entre nosotros, no hablaba tanto como antes. Damián ya no nos contaba historias y Yuffie dejó de jugarnos bromas. Podía ser insoportable de vez en cuando, pero vaya que extrañaba sus tonterías.

Cuando no estaba tratando de consolar a Ukyo, hablaba con mis amigos; con aquellos quienes todavía tenían ganas de charlar. Shun, como ya les mencioné, me contó mucho de Ikki. Lo admiraba y quería muchísimo, pues siempre había cuidado de él. También quería mucho a Hyoga y tanto él como el caballero de Cisne me contaron de sus otros amigos.

- Nuestros dos amigos más cercanos son Shiryu y Seiya, creo. – dijo Shun. – El caballero de Dragón y el caballero de Pegaso. Nos conocimos cuando teníamos siete, quizá ocho años. Éramos muy buenos amigos en aquel entonces. Pero cuando la Corporación Kido nos envió a entrenar a diferentes lugares, nos hicimos enemigos al regresar.

- ¿'Nos hicimos'? – interrumpió Hyoga. - ¿Por qué te incluyes, Shun? Tú siempre fuiste quien quiso arreglar las cosas pacíficamente en vez de tratar la armadura dorada por la fuerza.

- Sí, pero no puedes negar que, después de todo, le di a Jabu una muy buena paliza. – arguyó Shun.

- Está bien; eso no puedo negarlo.

- De cualquier forma, nos volvimos a hacer amigos cuando mi hermano apareció. Lo que se llevó a cabo entonces fue una triste historia que no me gusta recordar... Pero luego de dicho episodio, nos enteramos que la dueña de la Corporación Kido, Saori Kido, era ni más ni menos que la reencarnación de la diosa griega Atenea. El deber de los caballeros es protegerla de todo peligro y todo mal. Estoy seguro que todos la queremos mucho, especialmente Seiya. Bueno, en fin... ahora ya sabes un poco más de nosotros los caballeros, Aeris. – concluyó Shun, sonriendo tiernamente.

- Pues gracias por iluminarme. – dije, con una risilla.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Aeris? – preguntó Hyoga. - ¿Qué nos puedes decir de ti? Si no te molesta que te pregunte, claro.

- No, para nada. – respondí. – Pero es una historia un poco larga. ¿No habría problema si se las cuento en otra ocasión?

- Podías haberles dicho que no y ya. Así ya no se deprimirán cuando no quieras contarles nada acerca de ti o de mí. – intervino Yuffie. Nos había estado escuchando y no nos habíamos dado cuenta.

- Sabes que hablo en serio, Yuffie. – dije.

- Sí, ya sé... Es sólo que no puedo hacer bromas muy divertidas cuando estoy en un aparato volador.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me mareo. – explicó. Ya lo creía; su rostro estaba más verde que los campos que rodeaban al Golden Saucer (ah, es un parque de diversiones. Está en el continente occidental del mundo del cual vengo). – Diablos... no me siento tan bien. ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene una medicina, o una bolsa para guacarear?

- Qué adorable. – dijo Ken. Recién había salido de su habitación y había escuchado esa última pregunta repugnante. – Realmente adorable. Sobretodo cuando viene de una chica tan adorable como tú.

- No empieces conmigo, Ken. – dijo Yuffie. Ella y Ken se habían encariñado rápidamente y se molestaban constantemente con bromas. – Hablo en serio. Si no aterrizamos rápido, vas a estar chorreando y apestoso de mi—

- ¡Ya ni lo digas! – rió Ken.

- ¡¡Oigan, chicos!! – exclamó Cid, desde la cabina de la nave. - ¿Adivinen qué? ¡Hay un nuevo mundo más adelante! ¡Prepárense para desabordar!

- ¡Vaya! ¡No sabía que Tú trabajaras tan rápido! – exclamó Yuffie con una risa, mirando hacia arriba. - ¡Gracias, Dios!

- Vamos a ver qué tipo de mundo es. – sugirió Hyoga. Él y el resto de nosotros rápidamente fuimos al lado de Cid y miramos por las ventanas de la nave. Luego de mantenernos quedos por algunos momentos, el caballero rió y exclamó: - ¡No lo creo! ¡Parece una especie de mundo acuático!

- Sí, eso parece. – dijo Cid. – Ahí hay una roca. Es pequeña, pero tiene algo de magia. Creo que puedo aterrizar la nave ahí. Espero que tengan buenos pulmones: van a necesitarlos.

- Es una lástima. – dijo Yuffie. – Qué pena que no traje Materia Submarina conmigo. Nos hubiera servido de mucho ahora.

- A mí la verdad no me importa. – dijo Hyoga. – Puedo aguantar la respiración por un buen rato. Y me da igual si las aguas son frías: cuando visitaba a mi mamá en los mares de Siberia no me congelaba.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ken, con confusión en su rostro. – Ya sé que eres bien presumido, pero eso último no lo entendí.

Hyoga rió y luego contestó:

- Mi mamá murió en un náufrago, hace tiempo. Dio su vida para salvar la mía. Su cuerpo todavía reposa; su hermosura no ha decaído desde el fondo del mar helado. Antes me zambullía en el agua y la visitaba de vez en cuando, cuando vivía por ahí. Cada vez que lo hacía, le llevaba una flor. Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la visité por última vez... He olvidado de dónde sacaba las flores... – pausó por un rato y luego añadió, con voz triste: - Ya no podré verla jamás. Porque su barco se hundió en el abismo más profundo de todos y ni siquiera yo puedo llegar al fondo con tan sólo estos brazos, piernas y pulmones. – nos miró y concluyó. – Una terrible lección del caballero Camus, mi maestro. Pero no quiero entrar en detalles por ahora, si me comprenden.

- Ah, te pido una disculpa, Hyoga. – Ken dijo. – No era mi intención fastidiarte.

- No te preocupes. – respondió el caballero de Cisne. – Lo importante es recordar los momentos felices que pasamos con aquellos a quienes amamos y olvidarnos de la amargura de su partida.

- Qué hermoso pensamiento. – dijo Yuffie. - ¿Por qué no vas y se lo explicas a Ukyo?

- Wilheim no está muerto. – Shun aseguró. – No lo conozco y no tengo la más remota idea de dónde se encuentra, pero no está muerto. Al menos, debemos pensar eso. Debe entenderlo. Ukyo debe encontrar este pensamiento en su mente y aferrarse de él...

- Hablas como Seiya, Shun. – rió Hyoga.

- Bueno, supongo que no hay mejor manera de animar a alguien que hablar como él lo hace. – contestó el caballero de Andrómeda, con una sonrisa.

- Sí, lástima que él no está aquí, pero de vuelta al presente, muchachos. – Cid interrumpió. – No podemos salir de la nave y zambullirnos al agua así como así.

- Sí, y parece que nuestros amigos también piensan lo mismo. – Ken dijo, señalando la nave de nuestros compañeros. Flotaba justo al lado de la nuestra y se mantenía quieta. Podía ver sus rostros a través de las ventanas. También pensaban en una solución a nuestro ligero problema. Después de todo, no podíamos irnos así, sin explorar el mundo. Nuestro deber era sellar todos los cerrojos y hacer que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, y esta misión no la habíamos cumplido en el Pueblo Traverse. Sabía que teníamos que regresar, pero decidí callármelo en aquel momento.

Pero no todo eran malas noticias. Aparentemente Merlín, el mago, había descubierto, con algún hechizo que yo no conocía, muchos de los cerrojos que todavía nos hacía falta sellar. Nos había dado un mapa del espacio y había señalado muchos de los mundos que todavía nos faltaba visitar. Eso nos ahorraría mucho tiempo, supusimos, gracias a Dios... Pero regresemos a lo verdaderamente importante.

De pronto, nos percatamos de que Donald atrajo la atención de todo el mundo y tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Nos mantuvimos en silencio y lo miramos con cuidado. Parecía estar conjurando una serie de hechizo, pues agitaba su báculo en aire y abría y cerraba su pico, pero naturalmente, ninguno de nosotros escuchó lo que decía. Una gran luz brilló dentro de la nave y todos tuvimos que cubrir nuestros ojos, pues tal resplandor nos hubiera dejado ciegos. Cubrí mi cara con mis manos, esperando que la luz pronto muriera. Y cuando ya no sentí su calor, volvía ver y noté que la nave había desaparecido. Cuando estaba por preguntar a mis amigos hacia dónde había volado, Ken estalló en carcajadas.

- ¡¡No puedo creerlo!! – exclamó y señaló hacia fuera de la ventana. - ¡Vean, muchachos! ¡Miren! ¡Parece que el pato es mucho más habilidoso de lo que creía!

Todos nuestros amigos se habían sumergido en el agua... Pero ya no eran ellos mismos. No pude sino unirme a Ken con una risotada de asombro...

¡Todos se habían convertido en criaturas acuáticas fantásticas! Casi todos ellos se habían convertido en tritones, mientras que tanto Ranma como Akane se habían transformado en hermosas sirenas, cuyos pechos estaban cubiertos por dos conchas... Ah, supongo que debo hacer un pequeño paréntesis aquí. Ranma nos contó que una maldición le fue impuesta (aunque habló con renuencia, parecía confiar en todos nosotros). Había caído dentro de un estanque encantado de Jusenkyo (sabrá Dios dónde se encuentra eso) y por ello, cada vez que el agua fría lo tocaba, se convertía en una chica pelirroja y de ojos azules. También era muy bella, pero, naturalmente, no parecía estar muy contento de convertirse en una mujer... Bueno, creo que con eso concluiré la explicación.

Mas Donald, Goofy y Link eran muy diferentes de los demás. El pato no había cambiado del torso para arriba, pero sus piernas se habían convertido en ocho tentáculos azules. Parecía estar algo disgustado con su nuevo aspecto, pero el resto de nosotros no podíamos dejar de reír al verlo. Goofy era el más chistoso de todos: ¡se había transformado en una tortuga gigante! Su cabeza era lo único que no había cambiado y su fiel escudo formaba parte de su caparazón. Casi me morí de la risa al verlo. Y finalmente, Link fue la criatura más misteriosa y extraña entre todos ellos. Su cuerpo era el mismo, pero su piel había adquirido un tono blanco. Sus brazos habían crecido aletas y su cabeza era la de un ser que yo jamás había conocido. Tenía ojos negros y profundos, como los de un amenazador tiburón y su capucha se había convertido en una aleta verde en su cabeza. En verdad era la criatura más fantástica entre ellos, pero la verdad, me gustaba mucho más en su forma normal...

- ¡Ese Donald! – exclamó Cid. - ¡Qué práctico! Supongo que ahí hay un hechizo que tú todavía no conoces, ¿eh, Aeris?

- Así es. – acordé. - ¡Está furioso! ¡Pero es tan gracioso que no puedo dejar de reírme! ¡Pero nadie le gana a Goofy!

- ¡Sin duda alguna! – dijo Ken. - ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Voy a usarlo como un frisbee!

- ¡Ay, no, Ken! – reí. - ¡Qué malo eres!

- ¡Sí, pero me divertiré como nunca, puedes creerlo! – rió el hombre. – A ver: ¿quién va a jugar "atrapa a Goofy" conmigo? Me vale lo que me digan; lo voy a estar aventando por ahí. Apuesto que incluso él va a divertirse.

- ¡Yo quiero jugar! – Yuffie dijo. Debo confesar que esperaba esa respuesta de ella. - ¡Va a estar genial!

- Qué buenos amigos. – dijo Hyoga. – Gracias a Dios que no soy Goofy.

- ¿Qué ocurre, chicos? ¿Por qué nos detuvimos? – preguntó Sora conforme él, Damián y Ukyo se unieron a nosotros. Miré los ojos de ella y me di cuenta de que había estado llorando otra vez. Suspiré e hice lo posible por no poner atención a su triste mirada. - ¡Ah, Dios mío! – exclamó Sora y estalló en carcajadas al ver al resto de nuestros amigos nadando por las rocas. - ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

- Debe ser uno de los conjuros de Donald, supongo. – dijo Damián, con una risotada. – Jamás había oído de tal hechizo. Pero, mirando el horizonte acuático, me doy cuenta que tal cambio será de gran ayuda. Salgamos de la nave y permitámosle cambiarnos en tritones y sirenas, creo, o espero, cuando menos. No quiero verme tan ridículo como esos dos y creo que hablo por el resto de ustedes, amigos míos.

- Vaya que sí. – dijo Ken. Entonces, me miró traviesamente y dijo en voz baja: - Mmm... ¿Y tú qué tal te verás como una sirena?

- ¡Ken, ya basta! – reí y me sonrojé.

- Pronto lo sabrás. – intervino Cid. – Nos están pidiendo que salgamos de la nave. Supongo que no podemos rehusarnos a una invitación así, ¿cierto?

- ¡Ah, vamos! ¡Sí, ya quiero verme con cuerpo de sirena! – rió Yuffie. - ¿Me pregunto cómo seré?

- ¡No te atrevas a responder esa pregunta, Ken! – dijo Damián, con una sonrisa, al ver que Ken ya había abierto su bocota y se disponía a dar una respuesta a la interrogante de Yuffie.

- ¿Qué? – rió. - ¡Si yo no iba a decir nada malo!

- Precisamente.

- Adiós, Pluto. – le susurré. Descansaba una orilla y al escucharme, se levantó y fue a mi lado. Acaricié su cabeza y añadí: - Cuida de Pepito, si lo encuentras. Hace tiempo que no lo veo... – Lamió mi mano y seguí al resto de mis amigos.

Salimos de la nave y la magia del sitio comenzó a surtir su efecto. Fue envuelta por una barrera mágica y comenzó a encogerse. Pronto, fue lo bastante pequeña como para caber en el bolsillo de Cid. La tomó y la guardó.

- ¡Oigan, qué gusto verlos, muchachos! – dijo Ranma, sacando su cabeza del agua.

- Date prisa y cámbialos. – dijo Octavius a Donald. – Hay mucho qué explorar, seguramente, y parece que el sol ya está agonizando. Lo mejor será encontrar el cerrojo antes del anochecer.

- Bla, bla, bla... – masculló Donald, quien seguía obviamente sin estar convencido de la forma en la cual su hechizo había surtido su efecto sobre él. – Bueno, está bien. Aquí va. ¡Prepárense!

Agitó su báculo y conjuró el hechizo. Una poderosa luz salió de la vara y nos volvió a cegar. Cerré mis ojos y volteé lejos del brillo al sentir cómo mi cuerpo empezó a cambiar. Mis piernas se habían juntado bajo una fuerza desconocida. Al principio, luché por separarlas, pues temía que la magia de pronto me aplastaría. Pero entonces, recordé que no había nada qué temer y relajé mi cuerpo, emitiendo un jadeo repentino al sentir cómo mis pies se convirtieron en una aleta. Mis ropas se desvanecieron y rápidamente cubrí mi torso con mis brazos, con la esperanza de que nadie hubiera visto mis pechos. Sentí un extraño cosquilleo a lo largo de mis piernas y pronto me di cuenta de que ya no estaban. Fue entonces cuando caí al agua, con el resto de mis amigos y dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio: respiraba como siempre.

- Vaya... – musité y destapé mis pechos. No sé cómo le había hecho el pato, pero tenía dos conchas cubriendo mis senos de la vista de todos.

- ¡Ah, Dios mío! – gritó Ken, mirando su nuevo cuerpo.

- ¡Esto es genial! – añadió Sora, observando sus piernas, las cuales se habían convertido en la cola de un tiburón. - ¡Sí! ¡Jamás había visto algo tan genial como esto!

- Habla por ti mismo. – gruñó Donald.

- ¡¡Uy, uy, uy!! – rió Ken y me di cuenta de que nadaba a mi lado, mirándome juguetonamente. – Así es: creo que morí y estoy en el cielo.

- ¡¡Ken, déjame!! – demandé. Rápidamente cubrí mi estómago y sentí que mi rostro ardía.

- Ya déjala en paz, Ken. – dijo Ryu, agitando a su amigo. – Anda, deja de fastidiar a Aeris.

- Bueno. Dejaré de molestar a Aeris... – replicó Ken y prontamente nadó junto a Yuffie. – Algo joven, diría, pero igual de hermosa que la otra, ciertamente.

- ¡Pervertido! – rió ella y suavemente golpeó el rostro de Ken.

- Bien, pues debo decir que jamás había pensado en algo parecido. – dijo Shun, nadando al lado de su hermano. – No creo que ni de niños hayamos imaginado algo del estilo, Ikki.

- Pues qué pésima imaginación teníamos, Shun. – replicó Ikki. – Apuesto que muchos niños pueden imaginar algo así. No recuerdo nada que hayamos pensado que se le parezca, pero incluso nosotros pudimos haber imaginado algo similar.

- Posiblemente, si hubiéramos sido niñas. – rió Shun. – No sé si ninguno de nosotros sabía de la existencia de tritones, hermano, pero sí sabíamos de las sirenas.

- Buen punto. – dijo Ikki, sonriéndole a su hermano.

- Te vez bellísima, Aeris. – Link me dijo de pronto, nadando a mi lado.

- Gracias. – dije, tímidamente. – Tú también.

- ¡No digas eso! – rió. – Sé que pretendes devolverme el cumplido, pero yo sí lo dije en serio. Estoy conciente que estos ojos y este cuerpo de Zora son mágicos y fantásticos, pero no creo que satisfagan tus necesidades. Incluso me atrevo a decir que has de encontrarlos repugnantes.

- No, sólo eres diferente. – respondí. Entonces me volteé hacia Ukyo... Su cola azul de sirena resplandecía hermosamente y sentí algo de envidia, pues la mía no brillaba, ni la de Yuffie o la de Akane o la de Ranma. Pero aun así había tristeza en sus ojos. Nadé junto a ella y dije gentilmente: - Eres tan hermosa como una sirena de ensueño, Ukyo.

- Gracias, Aeris. Tú también lo eres. – respondió con una débil sonrisa.

Suspiré y no le dije más.

- Link se ve raro, ¿no crees? – Akane susurró a mi oído. No la había visto cuando nadó hacia mí y me sobresalté un poco al oírla. – Le pidió a Donald que no lo incluyera en el hechizo. – continuó. – Se puso una máscara muy rara y se convirtió en eso. No sé cómo lo hizo. Pero no voy a molestarme en preguntárselo. Tiene tantos artefactos mágicos que ya me olvidé de la mitad de ellos.

- ¿Una máscara mágica? – murmuré, confundida.

- Bueno, chicos. – dijo Goofy. – Es hora de explorar.

- Cierto, pero tú vas a viajar de una forma muy poco ortodoxa, cuate. – Ken dijo y rápidamente lo sujetó del caparazón. Entonces lo arrojó hacia Yuffie. ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Yo creía que sólo había estado bromeando que lo iba a estar usando de frisbee!

- ¡Caracoles! – rió Goofy. Era peor de lo que pensaba. Lo estaba disfrutando. - ¡Qué divertido! ¡Hazlo otra vez!

- Ken, eres increíble. – Ryu le dijo a su amigo. Éste se limitó a reír mientras empezamos a nadar por el océano, esperando encontrar el cerrojo pronto.

_Narradora: Ariel_

- ¡Caramba, qué ABURRIDO es esto! – exclamé.

- Bueno, pues no sé tú, pero yo estoy convencido de que esto es mucho mejor que huir del tiburón loco. – Flounder arguyó. ¡Caray, podía ser toda una molestia si se lo proponía! – Además, estás exagerando, Ariel. Esto es muy divertido.

- Sí, seguro. – murmuré, mientras escondió una pequeña alga bajo una concha y comenzó a jugar con tres de ellas. Como si pudiera engañarme. – Es ésta. – dije secamente y levanté la concha de en medio tan pronto dejó de moverlas.

- ¡Oye, qué buena eres! – exclamó, alegremente. Pero yo estaba al borde del suicidio.

Mi nombre es Ariel y tengo dieciséis años. Tengo una cola verde y generalmente uso un par de conchas moradas para cubrir mis pechos. Mis ojos son azules y mi cabello es largo y rojo. En verdad me gusta mi cabello. Se parece a eso que los humanos llaman fuego. Sólo lo he visto en un par de ocasiones, cuando voy a la superficie y espío a los barcos que pasan. Todos me dicen que tengo una cara muy bonita y una linda sonrisa. Pero sobretodo, les encanta mi voz. Me dicen que soy una muy buena cantante. Y también me gusta cantar. Sin embargo, no me importa tantísimo. ¿Y por qué? Porque siempre me ha encantado alejarme del palacio de mi papá y tratar de encontrar herramientas y tesoros de humanos.

Mi papá se llama Tritón. Es el rey del mar. Tiene una cola azul y cabello largo y blanco. Su rostro parece rígido... porque generalmente lo es. Aunque también tiene su lado adorable. Cuando está feliz, sus ojos se vuelven tiernos y dulces. Siempre lleva consigo un tridente dorado. Es su arma más grandiosa. Es capaz de destruir a los villanos más perversos con tan sólo un disparo. Es genial, pero supongo que tampoco me interesa mucho. Jamás me ha interesado pelear, la verdad.

En fin, estaba bien aburrida en aquel momento y no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en alejarme del estúpido jueguito de Flounder y buscar cosas de humanos. Flounder es un pequeño pez amarillo con rayas azules en su lomo. Tiene una cara muy chistosa, porque generalmente siempre hay algo que le preocupa. Es mi mejor amigo, aunque no es muy brillante. Pero en aquel momento, estaba por ahogarlo bajo la arena.

- ¡Ya no puedo tolerar esto! – dije. – Voy a buscar cosas de humanos, Flounder. Puedes venir si quieres, pero yo me largo de aquí. – Y con esto dicho, comencé a nadar lejos de él.

- ¡Pero, Ariel, tu padre te dijo que no dejaras el palacio! – arguyó. Se puso bien preocupado y yo no pude sino sonreír. Se ve comiquísimo cuando se preocupa, como ya dije. – ¡Si se entera de que lo desobedeciste, te va a castigar!

- Ajá, sí, lo que tú digas. – repliqué. – Vamos, Flounder. No seas tan aburrido. Este jueguito tuyo me hace pensar qué tipo de figuras puedo hacer si ato un buen de algas. Figúrate. ¡Así que me voy! Mi papá no se va a enterar de esto, así que deja de preocuparte de una buena vez.

- ¿Pero, y si Sebastián se da cuenta?

- ¡Ah, sí es cierto! ¡Vamos a asegurarnos de que no nos esté siguiendo! – dije, bajando mi voz al nivel de un susurro y lo busqué en los alrededores.

Sebastián es el compositor real de mi papá, o algo parecido. Es un pequeño cangrejo rojo quien tiene un rostro incluso más rígido que el de mi papá cuando se enoja (aunque no da miedo) y más gracioso que el de Flounder cuando está preocupado... En fin, es el señor-no-es-de-mi-incumbencia-pero-no-me-importa. ¿Confundidos? Se los pongo así: siempre anda de metiche en todas mis cosas. Se cree que es mi niñera o algo así. Siempre que encuentro una nueva cosa de humanos, le cuenta mi papá. El Señor Chisme. ¡Dios, es súper molesto! Como sea, cuando quiere, puede ser muy gentil y bueno conmigo. Pero las veces que eso ha pasado las puedo contar con una sola mano...

Busqué bajo cada roca cercana y bajo cada coral. No estaba en ningún lugar. Sonreí y le dije a Flounder:

- ¡No hay Sebastián! ¡Vámonos!

- No lo sé, Ariel... – comenzó de nuevo. Lo estaba pidiendo a gritos.

- Ah, pero yo sí lo sé y me voy de aquí. ¡Nos vemos! – y así comencé a alejarme de él. Dejé los pilares dorados del palacio detrás de mí y salí al mar abierto. ¡Hasta el agua se sentía diferente! Qué alivio me daba estar lejos de esas estúpidas conchas y de esa bendita plantita. Un minuto más de ese juego y me hubiera muerto de aburrición.

- ¡Oye, espérame! – Flounder llamó, alcanzándome. – Está bien. Iré contigo. – dijo, sin mucho entusiasmo.

- ¡Sabía que vendrías! – dije con una risilla y lo abracé. Me encanta sentir su cuerpo rechoncho frotándome las mejillas... - ¡Bueno, pues vamos!

Flounder suspiró y me siguió conforme empecé a nadar hacia el mar oscuro. Era bastante tarde, pero me importó poco. Las sombras nunca me habían espantado mucho, de todos modos. Pero ya podrán imaginarse cómo se sentía Flounder. Aún así no me dio la espalda y huyó de vuelta al palacio. Aunque absolutamente todo le da miedo, nunca me deja sola.

Los peces a nuestro alrededor se movían muy lento, pero algunos otros nadaban rápidamente a sus casas. No es una buena idea estar fuera cuando está oscuro y se es un pececito, sobre todo porque hay tiburones merodeando por ahí, sin mencionar que muchas criaturas peligrosas habían salido de la nada últimamente. Hacía no muchos días, Flounder y yo nos habíamos topado con un tiburón. Apenas habíamos podido escapar de sus dientes. Fue espantoso. Pero ya que vivimos para contarlo, decidí que no habría problema si íbamos a echar un vistazo. Tengo que admitirlo: a veces me cuesta trabajo aprender la lección. Pero en aquel momento, las cosas parecían pacíficas y calladas. El brillo de las estrellas en el cielo traspasaba las olas e iluminaba el suelo submarino. Podía ver todo a mí alrededor. No había nada de qué preocuparse.

Sin embargo, conforme seguimos nadando, no encontramos nada. No había nada de cosas de humanos en ningún lado. De hecho, era algo raro. Ya que era extraño que no encontrara nada y esto me había estado pasando muy a menudo, porque, de algún modo u otro, el mar parecía más chico. No sabía que podía significar ello en aquel momento, pero estaba por descubrirlo del modo más fantástico que puedan imaginarse...

- ¡Ay, no es justo! – exclamé, con un susurro decepcionado. - ¡No hay nada aquí! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Van cuatro noches desde que encontré uno de esos tridentitos...! ¡Rayos, se me olvidó como se llamaban! Ya sabes, lo que usan los humanos para peinarse el cabello.

- Sí, tienes un montón de esos en tu cueva, Ariel. – dijo Flounder. – Pero ya no has encontrado otra cosa. ¿Por qué no regresamos al palacio? Es más seguro.

- Más seguro... Sí, lo que sea. Me vale: no voy a regresar hasta que haya encontrado cosas de humanos.

- Ariel... – comenzó Flounder, pero no lo escuché. Que dijera lo que le viniera en gana; yo ya había tomado una decisión. Sin embargo, su voz de pronto se llenó de miedo y nadó justo frente a mí. - ¡Ariel! – susurró y me di cuenta de que se había puesto pálido.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté, consternada. Jamás lo había visto tan asustado. Y eso ya es decir algo.

- ¡Escucha! – dijo, manteniendo su voz tan baja como pudo.

Guardé silencio y oí voces... Venían detrás de una gran roca frente a nosotros. En vez de espantarme, me llené de curiosidad. Sonreí y nadé lentamente hacia la roca. Flounder me sostuvo por mi cola e intentó halarme hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunté. - ¡Suéltame, Flounder! ¡Quiero ver que está pasando! Seguramente no es nada fuera de lo normal. Te apuesto a que son sirenas, como yo, y tritones. – Claro que yo estaba muy lejos de creer todo eso.

- ¡Si pensaras eso, ni siquiera querrías ir a echar un vistazo! – arguyó. Bueno, sí tenía dos que tres momentos brillantes...

- ¡Flounder, te lo voy a repetir una última vez! – amenacé. - ¡Suéltame, o te voy a—!

- Oigan, qué buena suerte que no me deshice de esta materia submarina, ¿o no, chavos? – dijo una voz. Había sido la voz de un tritón, pensé, o de algo similar. Nos dimos cuenta de que estaba más cerca que antes y rápidamente me oculté tras la roca. Escuché cuidadosa y emocionadamente.

- Ya lo creo. – dijo otro, con voz masculina. – No podríamos respirar bajo el agua sin ella... Ni caminar como si estuviéramos sobre la tierra. - ¡No podía creer mis oídos! ¿Acaso eran...?

- Sí, me da mucho gusto traer estas piedritas púrpuras. Aunque estoy todo mojado, ¡no me he convertido en un cerdito! Ah... Este... Por favor: si llegamos a encontrar a Akane, muchachos, ¿podrían no decirle? Bueno, les confíe la historia, así que... – dijo un tercer tritón.

- Trato hecho, Ryoga.

- Como sea, no me encanta la idea de viajar con boxers nada más. Ojala tuviera puesta mi armadura. – añadió otro y después, hablaron todavía más.

- Ah, no creo que sea tan terrible, señor Seiya. Al menos el señor Shiryu no se ha quejado en lo absoluto.

- Él no puede vivir sin su armadura y yo sí. Por eso no he dicho nada de nada.

- Al menos ustedes están usando boxers. – dijo la voz de una sirena. – Nosotras vamos en ropa interior. Estoy muy avergonzada...

- ¿Por qué, Sakura? Imagina que traes puesto un bikini o algo parecido. – sugirió un tritón; era el mismo que había hablado momentos antes. – Te aseguro que nadie de nosotros puede ver nada. Además, los boxers son igual de peligrosos que la ropa interior, te lo aseguro. Y encima, mientras más ropa traigamos, más nos costará movernos.

- Bueno, pues a mí me parece genial. – añadió otra voz de sirena. – Siempre me ha gustado pensar que soy una sirena y que puedo nadar bajo el agua por cuanto tiempo quiera. Aunque todavía no tengo la cola de una sirena, supongo que esto es lo más cercano a lo que llegaré para cumplir mi fantasía.

- Tengo la certeza de ello. – dijo otra voz. Ahora sí estaba segura que estos no eran sirenas ni tritones... No podía esperar a que se mostraran. Pero, de algún modo, no quería que me vieran de inmediato. - ¿Qué dices tú, mi querido Wilheim? ¿Alguna vez has fantaseado con algo parecido? ¿O tu mente ha estado ocupada con otros pensamientos?

- Parece que no te cansa estar molestándome, Camille. – dijo otra voz varonil, con una risotada. – Mas no. Jamás he imaginado algo tan descabellado como esto. Debo decir, sin embargo, que ahora mi fantasía más desenfrenada es la de volver a ser humano.

- Pronto se te cumplirá.

- Pareces muy positivo, Vincent, y esta es una sorpresa muy agradable. Te agradezco tus palabras.

- Tengo una corazonada, Wilheim. Ya verás...

Y entonces, todos aparecieron. Flounder y yo nos ocultamos tras la roca y observamos con cuidado. Él estaba petrificado por el miedo, pero yo estuve al borde de gritar de asombro y alegría. ¡Humanos! Y no sólo dos o tres... ¡Eran doce! ¡No podía creer lo que veía! ¡Caminaban bajo el agua como si se pasearan por la cubierta de un barco! ¿Cómo era eso posible? Realmente quería ir a conocerlos y a preguntarles todo tipo de preguntas, pero no estaba lista... Y de pronto, las palabras de mi padre: "los humanos son peligrosos" aparecieron en mi cabeza. Jamás había estado tan cerca de un humano como ahora en toda mi vida...

- ¡Ariel, vámonos de aquí! – Flounder trastabilló, pero yo no me iba a mover.

- Un segundo, Flounder. – repliqué en un susurro.

Había siete hombres. Dos de ellos tenían el cabello rubio. Otros dos lo tenían negro y largo y uno de ellos parecía traer una mano de metal. Un cuarto tenía cabello castaño claro y era algo largo, pero no tanto como el de los otros. El resto tenían cabello corto y oscuro. Bueno, ya basta de cabellos. Era más importante el hecho de que tenían torsos muy hermosos (enfatizo esa palabra), duros y musculosos, ¡y dos fuertes piernas! Salvo uno de ellos, que era algo bajito. Uno de los rubios... Pero tenía una cara muy linda, a pesar de todo. El resto eran mujeres. Dos de ellas eran casi idénticas. Ambas tenían cabello verde y cuerpos realmente bellos... Vaya que me daban envidia. Bueno, otra de ellas era algo rara, pero bastante linda, a pesar de ello. Tenía cabello azul y parecía que le crecía... pelaje en su cuerpo. Sé lo que es el pelaje, porque tengo fotografías de humanos en mi cueva y una de ellas tiene a un pequeño gato. Una gaviota llamada Scuttle me dijo que ese tipo de cabello era pelaje. Me había dicho casi todo lo que sabía de los humanos. Aunque luego me enteré que casi todo lo que me había enseñado eran patrañas. Como sea, el cabello de las otras mujeres era castaño. Una de ellas parecía tener mi edad y la otra era un poco mayor, pero era muy hermosa. No fue sino hasta entonces que noté una pequeña chispa de luz que nunca se apagaba y los iba siguiendo. Miré con más detenimiento, ¡y me di cuenta que era una mujer de miniatura! ¡No podía creerlo!

- ¡Humanos! – exclamé en voz baja y emocionada. - ¡Humanos, Flounder! ¡Esto es increíble!

- Sí, claro... – murmuró. – Salgamos de aquí de una vez, Ariel, ¿está bien?

- ¡Tienes burbujas en el cerebro! Voy... voy a hablarles. – dije y traté de invocar todo mi valor para salir de mi escondite y encontrarme con ellos.

- ¡¡No, ni pensarlo!! – exclamó. - ¡¡No, ni de chiste!!

- ¡Cómo no!

- ¡No, yo...! – guardó silencio por un momento, mientras escuchábamos como charlaban entre sí. ¡Estaba súper emocionada! – Tengo... tengo una idea. – susurró Flounder. Quién lo diría. – Voy a ver si es seguro salir... Y si no hay peligro, te haré una señal para que vengas, ¿sí?

- ¿Qué? – pregunté. – Flounder, si en verdad hay peligro allá fuera, prefiero que me pase algo a mí. No quiero que arriesgues tu cuello por mí. Además, seguramente no pasa nada...

- Entonces no hay problema en que haga esto... – dijo y rápidamente se alejó de mí.

- ¡Flounder! – llamé, pero de pronto el miedo me sobrecogió y me oculté tras la roca. ¡No era posible! ¡Flounder era el que nadaba hacia los humanos! Siempre les ha temido; les tiene más miedo que el mismo Sebastián y a él casi lo atrapan en una red de pesca un par de veces. En aquel momento, me pareció el pez más valiente en el océano... y también el más baboso.

- ¡Oigan, vean eso! – dijo uno de ellos, señalando a mi amigo. - ¡Parece que tenemos compañía!

- Ah... ¿A alguien le apetece un poco de sushi? – preguntó el rubio alto, relamiéndose los labios.

Jadeé y el cuerpo de Flounder palideció. No sabía lo que había querido decir, pero me sonaba a que estaba viendo a mi amigo como si fuera comida.

- Cloud, ya deja de ser tan malo... – dijo la mujer con cabello castaño largo. – Creo que hasta te entiende...

- No, no seas ridícula. Además, sólo bromeaba. Jamás me ha encantado el pescado... Aunque puede ser que la minina esté en desacuerdo. – dijo con una sonrisa, volteándose a la mujer con pelaje.

- Yo no. En este momento se me antoja más un vaso de leche y algo de carne, aunque no lo creas. No me dan ganas de comer pescado hoy. – replicó y tanto Flounder como yo suspiramos aliviados.

- ¡Ah, carne! – exclamó el chico con cabello oscuro, quien traía un pedazo de tela amarilla atado en la cabeza. – Eso me recuerda los Okonomiyakis de Ukyo... Los mejores son los que tienen carne y verduras. Lástima que nunca pudiste probarlos, Wilheim.

- Ésa es otra de mis fantasías descabelladas. – dijo el joven hombre de ojos violetas. – Ver a mi amada de nuevo y engullir su comida. Tan sólo un vistazo de su hermosura calmaría la sed de sangre que me atormenta a cada segundo.

- Ya la encontrarás pronto. – aseguró el hombre con cabello largo y negro. Entonces caminó a uno de sus amigos, que tenía un rostro sombrío y ojos rojos y preguntó: - ¿Cómo sabes que esto es la Atlántida, Vincent? ¿Cómo saber que esto no es sólo otro pedazo del océano?

- Confío en las palabras de la Dama, Shiryu. – replicó. – Más no puedo decirte.

- ¡¡Ay, pero sí están en la Atlántida!! – exclamó Flounder, de repente. ¡Qué bruto! Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y sentí que el corazón dejó de latirme. Miré entre mis dedos y vi como los humanos lentamente se voltearon a él con asombro. Y aun así, el pequeño tarado siguió parloteando. - El palacio del Rey Tritón está a tan sólo unos kilómetros de aquí. ¡Es el centro de la Atlántida! ¡Y...! – no fue sino hasta entonces, luego de que había dicho todas esas cosas, que se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía.

Hubo silencio por largo rato y las escamas de Flounder volvieron a ponerse blancas. Se congeló: podía ver que quería alejarse, pero estaba petrificado. Ni siquiera una de sus aletas se movía... Lentamente comenzó a caer a la arena y ahí se quedó.

- ¿Acabas de hablar? – preguntó la chica de mi edad, en voz baja.

- ¡No, no fui yo! – respondió Flounder. Sácatelas, qué bestia.

- Órale... un pez que habla. – dijo el hombre con cabello castaño y corto y cejas pobladas. – Ahora sí lo he visto todo.

- No tengas miedo. – intervino el hombre joven con ojos violetas. Caminó hacia Flounder y lo atrapó con sus manos. Mi pobre amiguito lo miró con ojos aterrados y tembló. – No queremos hacerte daño. Te ruego no tomes las palabras de mi amigo Cloud en serio. Tengo la certeza de que su intención no es comerte. Deja de temblar, pequeño. Nosotros no deseamos comer tu carne.

- Eh... ¿no van a comerme? – preguntó.

- En lo absoluto. – dijo una de las mujeres con cabello verde. – No me gusta mucho el sabor de pescado. Y además nunca comería un ser que habla en toda mi vida.

- Bien dicho, Morrigan. – dijo el hombre con cabello largo. - ¿Cómo te llamas, amiguito?

- Eh... Flounder. – respondió.

- Hola, Flounder. Mi nombre es Shiryu. Y, como dijo Wilheim, ninguno de nosotros te va a lastimar, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo... – musitó, tragando saliva y el hombre lo soltó.

La mujer minúscula se aproximó a él asombrosamente rápido y habló:

- No temas. No te lastimaré. Mi nombre es Tish y soy un hada... – pausó por un segundo y luego preguntó: - ¿En verdad esto es la Atlántida?

- Sí... – replicó Flounder.

- Hablaste de un palacio. ¿Quién es el soberano de este lugar? ¿Se trata de Poseidón, quizás? Pues hemos escuchado de Hércules y no nos sorprendería saber que un dios griego gobierna estas aguas.

- No, se llama Tritón...

Quería que cerrara la bocota. Mi papá me mataría si se llegara a enterar de todo esto.

- ¿Puedes llevarnos con él? – preguntó el "hada". – Somos viajeros con una sola misión: destruir la oscuridad que se ha esparcido por los mundos. Ejércitos de sombras se han levantado por doquier y buscan, con malicia, la destrucción de los mundos. ¿Has visto enemigos en la noche profunda?

- Eh... ¿incluyendo tiburones?

Hubo silencio por unos momentos y luego, todos estallaron en carcajadas. Flounder intentó sonreír, pero seguía bien asombrado.

- Tish, ¿por qué le atribuyes tanta carga a un pececito? – preguntó el hombrecillo. – Me atrevo a decir que está más confundido que nosotros cuando despertamos en la Cueva de las Maravillas. No sé qué opinan ustedes, amigos míos, pero yo sugiero que dejemos de hacer tantas preguntas. Obviamente no sabe qué son los Heartless y no tiene caso preocuparlo. Todavía sigue sorprendido de estar rodeado de nosotros, me parece.

- Estoy de acuerdo. – dijo el hombre con la mirada violeta. – Buen punto, Merryck. Tranquilízate, Flounder.

- Muy bien... – dijo Flounder y lentamente volteó a verme. Dejó escapar un suspiro y gentilmente me hizo señas con su aleta para que fuera a su lado.

No podía quedarme ahí nada más. Los humanos obviamente no eran peligrosos. El pobrecito Flounder estaba muerto de miedo. Respiré profundamente y reuní todo mi valor. Y así, asomé mi cabeza. Ninguno de ellos me había visto todavía. Me di cuenta de que no había exhalado. Lo hice tan silenciosamente pude y empecé a nadar a su lado. Con mi corazón latiendo con fuerza, me acerqué más y más. Y aun así, ninguno de ellos volteaba a verme. Todavía estaban demasiado sorprendidos con Flounder, creo. Pero de pronto el hombre con la mirada violeta se dio cuenta de mí. Me quedé inmóvil y él se quedó boquiabierto.

- Nunca en mis sesenta y ocho años de vida hubiera imaginado ver algo así... – murmuró. Sus amigos lo escucharon y todos voltearon a verme.

Al sentir sus ojos sobre mí, de pronto volví a tener miedo. Sentí cómo mi rostro se volvió pálido y volteé la mirada. Pero decidí que tenía que hablar con ellos. Había querido conocer a un humano desde siempre y ahora tenía a doce de ellos frente a mí, junto con un... "hada", fuera lo que fuera. Ni loca iba a perder esa oportunidad.

- Hola a todos. – dije finalmente, con voz temblorosa.

- Hola. – contestaron. Entonces, la chica con cabello castaño corto caminó hacia mí y sonrió. – Vaya. – murmuró. – Jamás pensé que vería una sirena en carne y hueso... Esto es increíble. – Pausó por unos instantes y luego dijo: - Bueno, yo... Me da gusto conocerte. Mi nombre es Sakura.

- Ho-hola. – tartamudeé. – Yo me llamo Ariel.

- Qué... nombre tan bonito. – dijo el chico con un pedazo de tela amarilla en su cabeza. Caminaron hacia mí y añadió: - Yo soy Ryoga.

- Hola. – repetí. Tenía que empezar a decir otra cosa. Flounder nadó a mi lado y sentí menos miedo. – Siempre había soñado con conocer muchos humanos. Pero jamás creí que se me fuera a cumplir...

- Bien, pues me atrevo a decir que ninguno de nosotros jamás pensó que conocería a una sirena, tampoco. – dijo el hombrecillo. – Sin embargo, tú no eres la primera que conozco. En fin, debo decirte que no todos nosotros somos humanos, señorita Ariel. Mi nombre es Merryck y soy un hobbit.

- ¿Un hobbit? – pregunté. ¿Qué quería decir?

- Pues sí. – explicó. – Como puedes ver, soy más pequeño que los hombres. Los hobbits somos más bajos que los enanos, incluso. Tenemos pies peludos y cabello rizado, la mayoría de las veces. Se nos conoce por ser gordos de estómago, pero, como verás, éste no es mi caso. De hecho, en mi pueblo soy de los pocos hobbits que somos delgados. Pero eso no importa. Por otro lado, también se me conoce como al hobbit loco a quien le encanta conocer criaturas nuevas. Así que, como podrás ver, tenemos eso en común, señorita Ariel.

- Yo soy Felicia y soy una mujer-gato. – añadió la mujer con pelaje. – Eso significa que soy prácticamente mitad mujer, mitad gatito.

- Yo soy Morrigan y tanto Camille como yo somos súcubas. – dijo la mujer con cabello verde, mirando a la que se parecía mucho a ella. – Mas no te diré porque nuestra raza es bien conocida. Me limitaré a comentarte que tenemos poderes grandiosos que los hombres no pueden comprender.

- Mi nombre es Tish y soy un hada. – dijo la mujer pequeñita. – Pero supongo que esto ya lo sabías, pues creo que te has ocultado tras esa roca todo este tiempo.

- Sí... – reí. Ya estaba mucho más relajada.

- El resto de nosotros somos humanos. – dijo el hombre con ojos rojos. – Mi nombre es Vincent y a quienes no conoces son Shiryu, Seiya, Cloud y Tifa. Ah, casi me olvido de ti... – añadió, volteándose al hombre de ojos violetas.

- No debes preocuparte. – dijo. – Mi nombre, Ariel, es Wilheim. Soy un vampiro: una criatura que tan sólo vive cuando el sol no brilla en el cielo y que se alimenta de la sangre de otros seres. Pero no temas, pues, como ya le he dicho a tu amiguito, no pretendo lastimarte.

- Ah... – musité. No pude pensar en más. Estuve callada unos momentos y luego dije: - Bueno, pues estoy muy contenta de conocer tantas criaturas nuevas.

- Nosotros también, de conocer a tan bella sirena. – Wilheim respondió.

No pude evitar sino emitir una risilla y sonrojarme. Debí haberle parecido una idiota... Pero no pude contenerme. Después de todo, era el más guapo de entre los chicos. Sus ojos me gustaban mucho. Jamás había visto ojos violetas en toda mi vida. Y parecían decir muchísimas cosas. Pero no entendía su mirada del todo. Y además, me parecía que lo había visto en algún otro lugar antes. No sabía exactamente en dónde. Quizá en un sueño o algo por el estilo... En fin, eso no importa, por ahora.

Entonces, se me ocurrió una cosa. Estaba tan emocionado de conocer tantos humanos que pensé en enseñarles mi cueva secreta. Ahí es donde mantenía todas las cosas de humanos que encontraba. Obviamente, a ellos no les parecería fascinante en lo más mínimo, pero en aquel momento, no se me ocurrió. Solamente quería enseñarles la oscura caverna en donde estaban todas las chucherías que encontraba. Usaba piedras como estantes para poner todo accesorio humano a la vista, por así decirlo. Había todo tipo de cosas. Quería que lo vieran ellos mismos; quería enseñarles lo mucho que sabía de los humanos (que no era nada, gracias a esa gaviota embustera).

- ¡Quiero mostrarles algo! – de pronto exclamé y mi miedo desapareció. – Hay una cueva, no muy lejos de aquí, donde tengo todas las cosas que encuentro en el piso del océano. ¡Quiero enseñarles mi colección!

- Después, quizá. – replicó el hadita. Dejé de sonreír y escuché lo que tenía que decir. – Debemos de hablar con el Rey Tritón, Ariel, pues hay un mal aquí que necesitamos combatir.

- Pero... – dije. Tenía que contarles sobre mi papá, aunque no les gustara la idea. – A mi padre no le gustan los humanos. Y creo que no le gustarán las mujeres-gato, los hobbies, las hadas, las súcubas, o los vampiros, para tal caso. Si sabe que están aquí, posiblemente intente matarlos. Los echará de aquí, cuando menos.

- Tiene razón. – Flounder añadió. Vi que él tampoco tenía miedo. – He visto a su papá cuando se enoja. No es una imagen bonita, se los puedo asegurar.

- Bueno, pues no sé qué piensen ustedes, pero jamás pensamos en hablar con un rey antes, ¿cierto? – dijo Seiya y todos voltearon a verlo. – Vinimos aquí a patearle el trasero a los Heartless en primer lugar. No importa si no hablamos con el papá de Ariel.

- Eso es verdad. – añadió Shiryu. – Nadie nos está impidiendo hacer nuestro trabajo. Únicamente debemos de permanecer lejos de la vista del Rey Tritón.

- Bueno, pues andando... – comenzó Ryoga, pero Camille de pronto lo interrumpió.

- ¡Ay, no! – dijo, señalando hacia arriba. Todos volteamos con rostros preocupados para ver qué ocurría. No vi ningún peligro. Sólo observé que la noche estaba por acabar y que el sol pronto saldría. - ¡Viene la mañana! ¡Wilheim, debes ocultarte, rápido!

Pero claro. Ahora sabía a qué se refería cuando había dicho que sólo podía vivir de noche.

- El sol se acerca... – susurró, con aliento atemorizado. – Ni el agua puede detener su luz mortífera. Debo ocultarme, antes de que me reduzca a cenizas.

- ¡Vayamos a mi cueva! – sugerí. Tan sólo un rayo de luz caía sobre ella y siempre podía nadar hacia la cima desde afuera y poner una piedra encima del hueco si así lo deseaba. En sí, sabía que estaría a salvo ahí. – Ahí no hay luz. Puedes esconderte.

- ¿Está lejos?

- Si nos damos prisa, llegaremos en dos minutos.

- ¡Entonces apresúrate, Ariel, y llévanos ahí! – rogó Camille.

- ¡De acuerdo, síganos! – dije y nadé junto con Flounder tan rápido como pude hacia mi cueva.

Todos corrieron detrás de mí y, asombrosamente, mantuvieron el paso. Había visto a los humanos correr por las cubiertas de sus barcos y siempre habían sido muy lentos. Pero ellos eran bastante veloces. Wilheim era quien parecía tener menos problemas en mantenerse a la par con nosotros. Bueno, cuando tu vida está en peligro, nadas (o corres, en su caso) mucho más rápido, eso que ni qué.

Antes de que me diera cuento, llegamos a mi cueva. Su entrada estaba cubierta por una roca muy pesada. Tan sólo podía moverla lo suficiente como para que Flounder y yo entráramos. Después de todo, éramos los únicos que conocíamos el lugar. Pero esta vez, tendría que esforzarme como nunca para mover la piedra tanto como pudiera y permitirles el paso. Mas antes de hacer esto, tenía que nadar a la cima y cubrir el hueco con una piedra. Me apresuré a hacer esto y luego nadé hacia la entrada. Me aferré a sus lados y halé con toda mi fuerza, pero no podía abrir un hueco lo suficientemente grande como para que ellos cupieran.

- ¡Maldición! ¡¡MUÉVETE!! – gruñí e intenté con más fuerza.

- ¡¡El sol ya salió, Wilheim!! – Ryoga gritó, al ver cómo las aguas se hacían claras. - ¡Métete, ya, ya, ya!

Entonces sentí frío y vi una mancha gris de agua pasar a mi lado y entrar a la cueva. No sabía qué había sido, pero tenía que intentar con más fuerza, a menos que quisiera verlo morir. Pero entonces, sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y volteé a ver a Shiryu.

- Está bien, Ariel. – dijo. – Ya está adentro.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté. - ¿Pero, cuándo entró?

- Los vampiros pueden convertirse en niebla. – Cloud contestó, caminando hacía mí. ¿Viste esa cosa que pasó a tu lado? Fue él.

- ¡Ah! ¡De lujo! – exclamé y emití un suspiro de alivio.

- Sí, así es. – continuó Cloud. – Pero a él no le parece nada padre, ¿verdad? – le gritó a la roca.

- No cuando he de alimentarme de sangre para vivir. – contestó la voz de Wilheim desde dentro de la cueva. ¡Era genial! – Te agradezco infinitamente, Ariel. No hay rastro de luz en este lugar bendito. Te debo mi vida.

- No hay problema. – dije y suspiré otra vez. – Eso me asustó mucho.

- No creo que tanto como a mí. – respondió el vampiro, con una risa y yo también reí.

- Debemos de encontrar al oráculo Gabrielle para que restaure su humanidad. – musitó Camille. – Me dio un buen susto.

- Ya te dije que no hemos de preocuparnos. – dijo Vincent. – Cree en mis palabras. Muy pronto será humano.

- ¿Quieren decir que no le gusta ser vampiro? – pregunté.

- No. No le gusta tener que beber sangre para vivir, como ya lo ha dicho. – respondió Morrigan. – Para él, ser un vampiro representa una maldición. Y ha vivido con esa maldición por cincuenta y un años.

- ¡¿Tanto?! ¡Pero se ve muy joven!

- ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo, sirenita? – preguntó, sonriendo.

- No lo sé... veinte y... ¿algo? – adiviné.

- Tengo casi cuatrocientos setenta años.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamamos Flounder y yo. ¿Era una broma? Pensé que no podía hablar en serio. ¡Pero sí era verdad!

- ¿Qué les parece si discutimos las edades después? – dijo Tish. – Entremos antes a la cueva. Ahora sí deseo acompañar a Wilheim.

- Yo también. – dijo Shiryu. - ¡Wilheim! ¡Escóndete detrás de una pared! ¡Voy a mover la roca!

- Ya estoy fuera del alcance de la luz. Ábrete camino cuando gustes. – replicó el vampiro.

Y así, Shiryu movió la roca sin el menor esfuerzo. ¿Con qué clase de humanos me había topado? Estaba tan asombrada que no podía dejar de sonreír y de reír. Sólo podía decir palabras sencillas como "órale" o "genial". No podía pensar en nada realmente inteligente. Ninguno de ellos perdió tiempo y entraron en mi cueva. Y cuando el último desapareció en las sombras de la caverna, reí una vez más, pensando qué dirían cuando vieran mi colección. Pero entonces, me di cuenta de que no había luz dentro. No podría enseñarles nada... Lástima. Al menos podría hablar un poco con ellos, supuse.

- Adelante, Adriel. – dijo Shiryu, gentilmente. – Tú y Flounder son las últimas criaturas que deberían estar afuera.

- Gracias. – dije y entré. Cubrió la entrada con la roca otra vez y no vi mas que oscuridad. Pero de pronto, me percaté de un pequeño destello de luz que iluminaba la cueva. ¡Era Tish! Había suficiente luz para que vieran mi colección. Junté las manos y murmuré:

- ¡Sí!

- ¡Órale! – exclamó Sakura. - ¡Jamás pensé que viviría para ver un museo como este!

- Hay muchas cosas aquí. – dijo la hadita, aproximándose a un cofre de tesoro. – La mayoría de estas cosas son muy viejas. ¿Dónde las has encontrado, Ariel?

- Regadas a lo largo del suelo del mar. – contesté. – Son cosas que tiran los barcos. ¡Tengo muchas de ellas, miren! – rápidamente nadé a un cachivache, lo tomé y se los mostré. - ¿Ven? ¿A poco no está de lujo?

- ¡Vaya, qué forma más original de acomodar una cuchara, un tenedor y un cuchillo! – Seiya rió. – En vez de velas... sí está de lujo.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté. Siempre había pensado que eran accesorios que los humanos usaban para peinar su cabello, tallar palabras en el papel y cavar huecos en la arena... Pero ahora no estaba segura.

- Seiya, no tiene idea de lo que estás hablando. – Tifa rió, mirando mi rostro confundido con ternura.

- Cierto, cierto, lo lamento. – dijo. Se acercó a mí y agarró las tres cosas. – Usamos estas para comer. La cuchara la usamos para comida como la sopa. El cuchillo y el tenedor para cortar carne y cosas por el estilo.

- Creí que con eso se cepillaban... – dije.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas. Me sonrojé e intenté sonreír. Quedé como una idiota... Los ojos de Cloud de pronto brillaron y agarró una chuchería del suelo y dijo:

- Esto es lo que usamos para arreglarnos el cabello. Se llama peine.

- Casi pude haber apostado que tú serías el que le explicaría eso, Cloud, si sabes a qué me refiero. – Seiya dijo con una sonrisota.

- ¡Cómo no! ¡Aunque no lo creas, el galán necesita algo de ayuda! – dijo y todos reímos mientras pasaba el peine por su cabello.

- ¡Ah, una pipa! – exclamó Merryck tomando otro cachivache de mi colección. Al verlo, recordé que Scuttle me había dicho que los humanos usaban eso para tocar música. Pero esta vez, naturalmente, no dije nada. No quería quedar como tonta dos veces. Sin embargo, Flounder me ahorró la vergüenza.

- ¿No tocan música con eso?

Todos rieron otra vez y el hobbit replicó:

- ¡En lo absoluto, mi buen amigo! – la tomó y explicó: - Usamos esto para fumar hierbas. Bueno, al menos algunos humanos lo hacen y muchos de los que viven en mi aldea.

- ¿Qué es "fumar"? – pregunté. No quería andar demostrando mi ignorancia, pero quería saber. Esta vez, por lo menos, no rieron. Tan sólo sonrieron y Merryck continuó:

- Es algo difícil de explicar. Diría que es cuando quemas una hierba e inhalas el humo que viene de ella. ¿Entiendes? – Asentí. Más o menos comprendía. – Algunos de mis amigos en mi pueblo fuman pipas. La primera vez que fumas hierba, es posible que encuentres su sabor bastante repugnante. Por mi parte, escupí el horrendo humo de inmediato, en vez de guardarlo en mi boca. Pero algunos tipos no pueden vivir sin sus pipas y su hierba. Mi primo Tom es uno de ésos muchachos. Siempre puedes encontrarlo fumando su pipa. Aunque las que tenemos en mi pueblo son mucho más grandes.

- Siempre me ha desagradado el olor de esas cosas. – dijo Tish. – Gracias a Dios, Merryck, que tú eres de los pocos hobbits que siempre se mantuvo a raya de esas cosas.

- El olor de las pipas no me molesta. – añadió Wilheim. – Pero jamás he podido soportar la peste de los cigarrillos. Esas cosas, Ariel, son pequeñas piezas de hierbas concentradas; una hierba llamada tabaco. Si pudieras oler una de esas cosas repugnantes, estoy seguro que nunca volverías a acercarte a una de ellas de nuevo.

- ¡Ah, pero qué hermoso espejo! – exclamó Felicia de pronto, corriendo hacia el artefacto. Ése sí lo conocía. - ¡Ay, qué mala pata que esté roto! ¡Pero todavía puedo ver mi linda carita ahí! Supongo que sabes para qué funciona, ¿cierto, Ariel? – preguntó.

- Sí, es un poco obvio. – repliqué y todos ellos rieron otra vez y yo los acompañé.

- Ah, un par de anteojos. – dijo Ryoga y agarró una cosa. – El papa de Ranma usa anteojos. – Me miró y añadió: - La gente que no puede ver muy bien los usa.

- ¡¡Una cámara!! – rió Sakura. Todos rápidamente fueron tras ella y la miraron. - ¡Y está bastante vieja! ¡Parece que es una cámara de los sesentas o algo así!

- Y además es alemana. – añadió Felicia. – ¡"Gerrrrrrmana", "Herrrr" Wilheim!

- Ya veo. – rió el vampiro.

- ¿Para qué sirve? – preguntó Flounder.

- Tomas fotografías con ella. – Sakura dijo. – Capturas imágenes con ella. Tiene algo que ver con la luz... No sé cómo explicarlo. Jamás le presté mucha atención a esa clase en especial. Seguramente tiene que ver con física, eso sí.

- ¡Ah, yo sé qué son las fotografías! – exclamé. Y lo sabía. - ¡Tengo algunas!

- ¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó Morrigan. – Las imágenes ya han de haber sido borradas por el agua, a menos que sean recientes.

- Qué bueno que lo mencionas. – reí. – Están dentro de vidrio, creo. Éste no tiene color. Son fotografías en blanco y negro. Creo que así las llaman.

- Ah, están enmarcadas. – dijo Camille. – Entonces muéstranoslas, Ariel. Supongo que habrán sufrido muy poco maltrato, pues esta es una muy buena cámara. Quizá podamos explicarte un poco de lo que enseñan. ¿Hace cuánto que las encontraste?

- Realmente no me acuerdo. A lo mejor un año. – dije, buscando las fotografías. Tenía como diez. Y todas ellas estaban "enmarcadas", como había dicho la súcuba.

- Qué divertida forma de pasar el día. – dijo Tifa.

- Hey. – añadió Cloud, con una risotada. – Jamás pensé que encontraría un "museo de humanos" bajo el agua. Está excelente, aunque usemos todo esto a diario.

- ¡Aquí están! – exclamé. Rápidamente tomé todas las fotografías y las conté. No me había equivocado: eran diez. Se las di a Seiya, quien era el más cercano a mí y le dije: - Por favor cuídalas mucho.

- No te preocupes; ni que fuera a tirarlas. – respondió y volteó a verlas. - ¡Ni de chiste voy a tirarlas! ¡Estas fotografías son como piezas de museo!

- Pásalas, para que podamos verlas, Seiya. – dijo Shiryu. Tomó una y exclamó: - ¡Asombroso! – la volteó y su rostro se llenó de más sorpresa todavía. - ¿Ya has visto el lugar y la fecha? ¡Esto fue tomado en 1967! Y parece que fue tomada en una ciudad en Europa. También parece ser una fotografía artística, por la forma en que fue tomada y... Ah, aquí está. – La sostuvo al revés. – Es su firma y el nombre de la fotografía... "Un bar en Berlín". ¿Alguno de ustedes ha escuchado de un hombre llamado Reiner Wagner?

- Nunca antes. – dijo Camille. – Un artista desconocido, supongo. – Miró la fotografía y dijo: - ¡Vaya! Se ve maravillosa. Es, en verdad, Berlín, hace no muchos años. No para mí, al menos.

- ¿Berlín, dices? – preguntó Wilheim. – Entonces ciertamente reconoceré el lugar, si el año es en verdad 1967, como lo has dicho, Shiryu. Durante aquella época, viajamos por la capital y nos familiarizamos con todas sus orillas, tiendas y hoteles. Por favor, permíteme verla. – La tomó y cuando la observó, soltó una carcajada. - ¡Pero claro! – exclamó. - ¡Recuerdo esto! ¡Este lugar no es otro que la cantina en la cual nos topamos con ese caballero, Pierre, y con esas cuatro adorables señoritas! ¡Dios mío, ha pasado tanto!

- ¿"Nosotros"? ¿Quiénes son "nosotros"? – preguntó Sakura.

Entonces me di cuenta. En realidad, ¡ya había visto a Wilheim antes! Busqué entre todas las fotografías tan rápido pude, mientras el resto de ellos lo escuchaban hablar acerca de la cantina y la calle. Aunque no había respondido la pregunta de Sakura... Pero, sin saberlo realmente, yo estaba por hacerlo.

Ahí estaba. En la décima fotografía. La imagen de dos hombres jóvenes, mirando hacia la derecha. Solté una risilla y Seiya volteó a verme. Lo miré y le di la fotografía. La miró con asombro y finalmente estalló en carcajadas. El resto de ellos volteó a verlo y Cloud preguntó:

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- ¡No van a creer esto, muchachos! – exclamó, mirando a la fecha. Había sido tomada en 1968... – "Dos jóvenes", dice... ¡Ja! ¡Miren! ¡Es Wilheim!

El vampiro se asombró al escuchar esto. Se petrificó mientras todos menos él vieron el retrato. Todos reímos al verlo con una gran sonrisa en nuestros rostros. El también sonrió, aunque no la había logrado observar. Finalmente, logró agarrar la fotografía y tan pronto la vio, dejó de sonreír.

- ¿Quién es el bombón que va contigo, Wilheim? – preguntó Sakura, con una risilla, pero rápidamente cerró la boca cuando vio que ya no sonreía.

Pero de pronto, volvió a hacerlo. Sin embargo, no rió. Sus ojos se mantuvieron quietos sobre el chico que estaba a su lado y suspiró. Lo observé con cuidado y noté que parecía que un recuerdo triste había se había sacudido dentro de su corazón. Pasó su mano por el joven hombre, como si estuviera acariciándolo. Una lágrima sangrienta brotó de sus ojos. Al principio, pensé que se había lastimado de algún modo, pero eso tan sólo se debía a su naturaleza oscura. Aunque sí me asustó bastante. ¿Quién era aquel hombre? ¿Por qué se había puesto tan triste al verlo?

- Wilheim... ¿ése es...? – Camille comenzó, pero no encontró las palabras.

Hubo silencio por largo rato. Fue Ryoga quien finalmente habló.

- Ah... Es Siegfried, ¿verdad? – preguntó.

Wilheim asintió.

- Sí. – contestó. – Sí, así es. Ése es Siegfried. – dejó de hablar por un momento y luego continuó. – Camille, Ryoga... ¿Recuerdan que antes yo usaba una cinta rojiza en mi cabeza? ¿La misma cinta que ahora está en manos de mi Ukyo? – Ambos asintieron a la pregunta. – Bien, pues hela ahí. – Señaló el cabello del hombre y todos notamos un lazo que ataba su cabello y formaba una cola de caballo. – En aquel entonces era blanca. Su color rojo es el de mis lágrimas sangrientas, pues generalmente la utilizo para limpiarlas de mis ojos. Era suya. La tomé cuando encontré... sus cenizas la noche después de que Magnus atravesó su estómago con aquella alabarda. Antes de ello, jamás había llorado en mi vida inhumana: aprendí a hacerlo cuando él me dejó. Era todo un casanova. Podía hablarle a toda chica sin ningún problema, cuando yo era muy tímido como para acercarme a una. Pero él siempre tuvo mucha confianza en sí mismo... Era el más listo de los dos y siempre me molestaba respecto a ello. Decía que era un tonto, pero no se trataba de un insulto. Yo era más fuerte y lo cuidaba. Cuando desesperanzaba, lo sostenía. Cuando lloraba un llanto sin lágrimas, yo lo consolaba. Era mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo... mi hermano menor. Por cuatro años, estuvimos juntos, vagando por Berlín como dos sombras que nadie recuerda: jamás nos separamos. Al menos no hasta ese día trágico en 1969, cuando Magnus lo asesinó y terminó con más de veinte años de amor fraternal. Y, por el más largo tiempo, estuve solo. Lo que no daría por traerlo de vuelta... – otra lágrima escapó de sus ojos y luego guardó silencio.

Todos nos mantuvimos callados, pero sólo por algunos momentos, Seiya se aproximó a él y puso su mano en su hombro y dijo:

- Perdóname, Wilheim. No sabía eso...

- No te disculpes, por favor, Seiya. No es culpa tuya. – replicó. – No puedo evitarlo, pero es sólo que me siento triste cada vez que lo recuerdo. Aunque puedo decir que esta fotografía es una visión realmente fantástica, pues el rostro de Siegfried siempre quedó grabado en mi memoria como una expresión de miedo y dolor, porque así lo vi por última vez: cuando fue asesinado. Aún tengo pesadillas de él siendo empalado... Pero ahora que he visto esto, he olvidado esa cara y solamente puedo ver a este muchacho despreocupado en mi mente.

- ¿Por qué no te la quedas? – sugerí y todos voltearon a verme. – Después de todo, tú la atesorarás más que yo.

- ¿Me la obsequiarías? – preguntó.

- Sí, por supuesto. – le aseguré, sonriendo.

Rió y sostuvo la fotografía como si estuviera abrazando a su mismísimo hermano menor. Todos sonrieron y suspiraron.

- Gracias, Ariel. – dijo. – Jamás olvidaré esto... Primero salvaste mi vida y ahora, has salvado el recuerdo de Siegfried. – Y así nada más, me abrazó. Se sentía tan cálido. Mi sonrisa se hizo más grande y lo sostuve con ternura. Era muy dulce, con todo y que lloraba lágrimas sangrientas. Entonces me miró a los ojos y dijo: - Ahora sé a quién me recuerdas.

- ¿Eh? – musité.

- Elizabeth... – murmuró Camille. Todos la miramos y añadió: - Sí, se parece mucho a ella. Si sus ojos fueran verdes, incluso me atrevería a decir que es tu primer amor en el cuerpo de una sirena.

- ¿Tu primer novia? – preguntó Ryoga. – Jamás me dijiste que habías tenido otra novia, Wilheim.

- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, en mil novecientos ochenta, me parece. No recuerdo la fecha con exactitud... – dijo. – Pero no importa. – Se mantuvo callado por un minuto o dos y luego, volvió a sonreír y dijo: - Basta ya de mis recuerdos. ¿Por qué no nos dejas contarte más acerca de nosotros, Ariel?

- Claro. – reí y les enseñé todos los tesoros que tenía. Nadie preguntó acerca del pasado de Wilheim, aunque yo ciertamente quería saber más acerca de él. Quería saber todo acerca de ellos. Tan sólo habían pasado unos momentos, pero ya sentía que nos habíamos convertido en grandes amigos...

_Narradora: Aeris_

Ya habíamos nadado por mucho tiempo y no habíamos hallado ni rastro de los Heartless. La noche no los descubría, al parecer. Y ya casi amanecía... Pero esas eran buenas noticias, ¿no es cierto? ¿Por qué alguien querría pelear contra las sombras oscuras cuando simplemente pueden disfrutar del toque del mar y de la las cálidas corrientes submarinas? Me dio mucho alivio no encontrar Heartless en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, sorprendentemente no todos mis amigos sentían lo mismo.

Ryu y Ken estaban algo decepcionados por no haber peleado. Parecía que no les desagradaba, pero estoy segura que preferían combatir contra algunos enemigos en vez de nadar por ahí sin rumbo, y lo digo porque se la pasaron casi todo el tiempo pegándose en juego. Aun así, si uno de ellos me hubiera golpeado por equivocación, le hubiera dado un buen revés, porque los trancazos no eran suaves. Sabía que Ryu siempre estaba buscando la forma de volverse más fuerte y que la pelea lo emocionaba mucho. Y me había dicho que a Ken también le gustaba batirse, pero a diferencia de Ryu, generalmente peleaba para impresionar a todos con sus movimientos. Ken mismo nos había dicho a nosotras, las chicas, que no podía esperar a demostrarnos de lo que era capaz. Pero yo creo que no lo hacía sólo para lucirse. Ryu me había dicho que tanto él como Ken no sólo eran mejores amigos, sino los más fieros rivales y nunca dejaban de competir. Creo que, en vez de presumir sus movimientos con nosotras, más bien quería que Ryu lo viera y ver si era capaz de superarlo. Si me preguntan a mí, yo diría que Ryu era el más fuerte de los dos, con una voluntad y puños de hierro...

Octavius también parecía aburrido. No era de los que gustaba de platicar. Lo único que hacía era nadar alrededor sin mostrar emociones y sin decir palabra. Si embargo, podía ver, de alguna forma, el deseo en sus ojos de hablar. Yo quería saber acerca de él y de su pasado, pero no podía preguntarle de inmediato. Con todo y todo, yo tenía la certeza de que, tras su sequedad, había oculta una gran historia.

Ranma también quería pelear contra los Heartless. Me daba cuenta que, en cierto modo, admiraba tanto a Ken como Ryu, a pesar de que claramente negaba esto. Supongo que también quería mostrarle a los dos guerreros su verdadero por él. Pero, desafortunadamente para él (bueno, ella por el momento), no había criatura por ahí para recibir sus ataques.

Donald también estaba decepcionado. Su caso era muy sencillo de entender: su hechizo lo había transformado en esa comiquísima criatura y estaba bastante enojado debido a que no podía cambiar su aspecto. Por ello, quería ponerle los ojos morados a lo que fuera con tal de sentirse mejor. Y ya que ese alguien no podía ser uno de nosotros, tendría que conformarse con un Heartless. Pero como no había enemigos, su enojo sólo creció y creció.

Finalmente, podía ver que, sorprendentemente, Sora estaba ansioso por combatir. Y creo que puedo adivinar la razón. Había pasado tanto tiempo al lado de Ukyo, tanto tiempo tratando de animarla, que estaba exhausto y quería desquitar su frustración con algo. Esto me quedó clarísimo cuando lo vi nadando de un lado a otro a gran velocidad tan sólo para detenerse de vez en cuando para mirar a Ukyo con preocupación. Sabía que la admiraba y la veía como a una hermana mayor. Se había encariñado muchísimo de ella durante nuestra aventura y no podía tolerar verla deprimida. Supongo que ella se sentiría mejor ahora que Ranma y Akane le hacían compañía. Pero Ranma estaba muy preocupado pensando en los Heartless, mientras que Akane intentó hablar con ella un par de veces y luego desistió al darse cuenta que no lograría nada. Yo por mi parte obviamente intenté convencer a Sora que dejara de preocuparse por ella, pero era muy terco como para escucharme. El amor, después de todo, puede ser bastante dañino para uno mismo.

En cuanto al resto de nosotros, dábamos las gracias por la falta de enemigos. Shun obviamente era el más feliz entre nosotros: se había convertido en un curioso chiquillo quien no dejaba de fascinarse con las cosas que lo rodeaban. La mayoría del tiempo nadaba por los arrecifes de coral y alrededor de pequeños peces que dejábamos tras nosotros. Constantemente se volteaba a nosotras para llamarnos solamente para mostrarnos una cosa nueva. Era, sin lugar a dudas, el más dulce de los hombres presentes. Y también era el que más nos halagaba, además.

- Chicas, todavía no puedo creer lo hermosas que se ven con sus cuerpos de sirenas. – repetía una y otra vez. Todas nos sonrojábamos (excepto Ukyo y Ranma) y le agradecíamos los cumplidos.

- ¿No sabes decir otra cosa? – preguntó Yuffie de pronto, pues el caballero no podía dejar de asombrarse con nosotras.

- Ojala pudiera, pero todas son tan guapas que ninguna otra cosa importante me viene a la mente. – replicó, con una risilla y todas le sonreímos. – En cuanto a ti, Ranma, me gustaría decirte lo mismo, pero sigo pensando que eres en realidad un hombre y eso como que me quita la inspiración, así que no te ofendas.

- No me ofendo, por supuesto. – replicó Ranma. – Aférrate a ese pensamiento, o te sacaré los ojos y te arrancaré la lengua. – añadió y Shun rió.

Por su parte, Hyoga se mantuvo ocupado formando hermosas figuras de hielo. No tenía más que mover sus manos y entonces, una fantástica criatura helada aparecía ante nosotras. Aunque todas ellas se derretían rápidamente bajo el toque de Ikki, quien le repetía que no debería de estar haciendo niñerías bajo el mar. El caballero del Cisne no dijo nada, pero no le hizo caso. Continuó haciendo esculturas hermosas e Ikki continuó deshaciéndolas. Pero ninguno de ellos parecía estar enojado con el otro (por suerte, déjenme añadir. Ya muchos de ellos estaban molestos por algo; otros dos me hubieran hecho estallar de rabia).

Damián, Link, Cid y Leon también se divertían. Juguetonamente perseguían peces y burbujas y, de vez en cuando, a una de nosotras. Sin embargo, podía ver que siempre estaban con la guardia en alto, listos para pelear contra cualquier peligro...

Y así pues, seguimos nadando incluso cuando llegó el día, con la esperanza de encontrar el cerrojo. Pero este mundo parecía ser enorme y el cerrojo no estaba a la vista. Nos perdimos un par de veces y nadamos en círculos, pero luego, encontrábamos el camino y seguíamos buscando. Parecía que en el mar no había más seres que pececitos y cangrejitos... Pero de pronto, vimos una cueva. Aparentemente, era un túnel oscuro el cual nos llevaba a algún territorio desconocido. Una corriente fría venía de él y nos advertía que tuviéramos cuidad. Naturalmente, las brisas más frías siempre contienen los más grandes secretos: debíamos entrar para ver qué podíamos encontrar.

- Un rugido vacío parece provenir de su boca. – dijo Damián en voz baja. – Como si fuera una bestia maligna que desea proteger algún artefacto sombrío. Sugiero que entremos. Pero hemos de ser cautelosos, ya que las sombras cubren las paredes y muchos enemigos traicioneros pueden ocultarse dentro de ellas. – sacó su arco y alistó una flecha. Ah, supongo que olvidé mencionarlo... Todavía cargábamos nuestras armas, aunque los caballeros no traían puesta su armadura. – Veamos qué deambula bajo ese mal. Yo iré primero. Cúbranme.

- Nadaré a tu lado, elfo. – dijo Octavius y desenvainó su katana. Obviamente no llevaba su escopeta. ¿De qué le iba a servir ahí, bajo el agua? – La corriente que viene de aquel lugar me dice que hay desgraciados alrededor. Y creo que mi espada ha reposado mucho tiempo, ya.

- Entonces vamos. – añadió Link. Era el único que había dejado su equipo en la nave. Pero no estaba desarmado... Había adquirido aletas tan filosas como guadañas y una velocidad que podría ponerlo a la par con un tiburón. En otras palabras, era el más rápido de nosotros. – Si algún enemigo se atreve a atacarnos desde las sombras, sufrirán la ira de los Zora.

- Alistemos nuestras armas, muchachos. – dijo Cid, girando su lanza dentro del agua (por cierto, debo decir que fue la primera vez que lo vi sin un cigarrillo en la boca. ¡Increíble!). – Bien, hombres. Vamos a darle, antes de que me haga viejo.

- Uy, pues ya se nos hizo tarde para eso. – dijo Ranma, con una risa.

- Te oí, chistosita. – gruñó Cid, echándole una mirada a la niña sonriente.

Nadamos lentamente hacia el túnel. La corriente se hizo más fría conforme las sombras nos cubrieron. No había ni una luz para darnos la bienvenida. Supuse que tendríamos que avanzar por ahí derrotando la oscuridad con nuestras manos y nada más. Pero por suerte, la punta del báculo de Donald comenzó a emitir una luz guía y todos pudimos ver lo que nos rodeaba. Sentí como si viajara por la garganta de una bestia desconocida. Como si nos estuvieran observando, sólo que ninguno de nosotros podía ver los ojos que nos espiaban. Irónicamente, luego me enteré que no me había equivocado.

Conforme nos adentramos hacia la oscuridad del túnel, las aguas frías dejaron de molestarnos. Como el guardia de una puerta que rápidamente se retira cuando ve que sus advertencias no sirven de nada contra el ejército que se aproxima, la corriente desapareció y las aguas empezaron a sentirse cálidas. Entonces, una súbita explosión de luz roja salió del suelo. Nos pusimos en guardia y nos volteamos a ella. Había sido un cráter y había escupido una corriente de agua caliente. Las burbujas flotaban y se arrastraban fuera del túnel. Respiramos profundamente y tratamos de reunir todo nuestro valor. Este lugar podía darle escalofríos hasta el más valiente.

- Parece ser el camino que lleva a una especie de volcán submarino. – adivinó Goofy. – Comienza a hacer mucho calor. Y pensar que hace unos momentos sólo podía pensar en mi chamarra. Mejor hay que tener cuidado: este lugar parece peligroso.

- Ya lo creo que sí. – acordó Donald. – Al menos tengo algo de luz. De esa manera, podremos ver los cráteres y no nadar dentro de uno por error.

- Esto es de lo más raro. – murmuró Sora, con voz suave. Lo escuché y volteé a verlo. Notó mi mirada y me dijo: - No sé por qué, pero siento como si nos estuvieran observando.

- Siento lo mismo exactamente. – le contesté. – Mantén tu guardia en alto.

- Claro que sí. – dijo y alzó la Keyblade.

Miramos hacia todos lados, pero no hallamos nada. Y a medida que seguimos nadando al final del túnel el cual ahora nos mostraba la salida, esa fea sensación se volvió más y más fuerte. ¿Quién podría estar oculto tras las sombras? Ciertamente no eran los Heartless, porque el día apenas había llegado.

De pronto, volteé hacia mi derecha y jadeé silenciosamente al ver dos ojos amarillos. Me mantuve quieta como un árbol y traté de pensar en qué hacer. No sabía si debía atacarlos con un hechizo o decirles a mis amigos acerca de ellos. De cualquier forma, pronto me di cuenta que sus pupilas no estaban fijadas en mí. Estaban observando a Ukyo. Ella nadaba sin preocupaciones, con su espátula a su espalda todavía. Parecía que nada le importaba, ni siquiera su propia vida. Podía verlo en sus ojos. Y cuando los ojos vieron su rostro desesperanzado, parecieron sonreír.

- ¡Ukyo! – le llamé en un susurro.

Lentamente se volteó hacia mí y me miró con sus ojos tristes. Entonces, giró su cabeza hacia el otro lado y no vio sino oscuridad, pues los ojos rápidamente se habían desvanecido entre las sombras.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó, secamente.

- Había ojos espiándote. – repliqué. - ¿No sentiste su mirada?

- No, no sentí nada. – dijo y siguió nadando.

Estaba muy preocupada por ella y ahora también estaba empezando a enfadarme. La alegre niña con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y con poca paciencia no estaba ahí en aquel momento y parecía que no podía hacer nada para traerla de vuelta. Estaba muerta por dentro y no había forma de hallar lo que había sido antes. Era la única que podía lograr esto y no parecía importarle en lo absoluto. No me cae bien la gente que no aprecia la vida; y esto era en lo que ella se estaba convirtiendo.

Finalmente, salimos del túnel. No le mencioné los ojos a nadie, porque estaba tan furiosa con Ukyo que no podía pensar en el peligro que podían representar. Además, el horrendo escenario que nos había recibido me había rodeado los pensamientos. Frente a nosotros, había un enorme esqueleto de un animal muerto hace mucho tiempo. A su alrededor, había muchos cráteres escupiendo agua caliente y humos oscuros. El agua se había vuelto tan turbia que cualquiera podría creer que la noche ya había caído. Desde la espalda del monstruo muerto, parecían salir otro tipo de fumarolas. Como si alguien estuviera fabricando pociones o hechizos... Y lo peor era que sentía una presencia maléfica alrededor. No sabía de donde venía, pero en verdad estaba asustándome al igual que algunos de mis amigos. Los rostros de Sora, Akane y Yuffie estaban llenos de terror y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Leon tragó saliva e incluso Cid intentó tomar un cigarrillo, pero al recordar que los había dejado, suspiró y se asió con fuerza de su lanza...

Y de pronto, una hueste de Heartless salió de la boca del ser muerto. Todos ellos eran enemigos nuevos para nosotros y no sabíamos de lo que eran capaces. Lo único que podíamos hacer era pelear contra ellos como pudiéramos. Sin embargo, algo andaba mal...

- ¡Heartless! – exclamó Akane. - ¿Pero cómo es posible? ¡Todavía es de día!

- ¡Debe ser a causa del agua! – adivinó Octavius. - ¡No vale la pena pensarlo por ahora! ¡Acabemos con ellos y luego hablaremos cuando todo esté en calma!

Me percaté de que había solamente tres nuevas variedades de Heartless: enemigos con la forma de medusas, caballeros submarinos armados con tridentes y fantasmas blancos espantosos quienes podían conjurar algunos hechizos mágicos y desvanecerse frente a nosotros. Aun así, eran muchísimos. Dejé de pensar en qué tan grande era el ejército y comencé a conjurar hechizos incendiarios. Supuse que un hechizo de electricidad posiblemente se desharía de todos ellos en un parpadeo... pero seguramente también nos lastimaría. Por suerte, Donald también pensó en esto y únicamente utilizó hechizos de hielo contra los enemigos.

Ryu y Ken ya se habían, sorprendentemente, acostumbrado a sus formas de tritones y peleaban tan ferozmente como siempre. Cuando un oponente se escurría detrás de ellos para atacarlos, lo golpeaban con sus colas. Aunque no podían ejecutar varias de sus técnicas mortales, como el "Shoryuken" y el "Tatsumakisenpuukiaku", todavía eran igual de poderosos y eran muy certeros con su terriblemente poderoso "Hadoken".

Octavius y Damián no parecían tan acostumbrados a sus nuevas formas como los otros dos guerreros. De todos modos, pelearon valientemente y no cayeron. Las flechas místicas del elfo sufrieron mucho por el agua y no viajaban mucho antes de convertirse en piezas inútiles de madera que flotaban hacia la superficie. Incluso así mató a bastantes Heartless con su arco y a muchos más con sus dagas mortíferas. A Octavius lo golpearon varias veces, pero era tan resistente como una montaña y ningún golpe lo derribó. A menudo contestaba un ataque con un puñetazo tremendo, el cual mataba instantáneamente a los enemigos que lo rodeaban. Utilizó su espada hábilmente y se hizo camino entre los oponentes.

Cid usó su lanza tan ferozmente como siempre. No usó ni uno de sus cartuchos de dinamita esta vez. Quizá pudo haberlo hecho, pues las mechas de sus cartuchos ardían como bengalas y ni el agua podía evitar que explotaran, pero podría habernos dañado a todos de igual forma. Sin embargo, era tan ágil y peligroso como siempre. Leon no dejaba de arrojar bolas de fuego a sus enemigos y los mantenía a distancia y cuando uno se acercaba lo suficiente, lo cortaba con su Gun-blade. Yuffie se armó con su grande y pesado shuriken gigante para deshacerse de todos los Heartless que se le acercaron. Akane y Ranma pelearon lado a lado. Los golpes de la primera eran mucho más rápidos, pero los trancazos de Ranma eran simplemente devastadores. También usó mucho su "Moko-Takabisha" y devastó a muchísimos oponentes.

Goofy estaba peleando sorprendentemente bien. Incluso aquel caparazón enorme en su espalda no podía evitar que repartiera unos buenos golpes a sus enemigos. De hecho, era la mejor arma que tenía. Un ataque pesado era todo lo que necesitaba para deshacerse de los Heartless que lo acosaban. Lo golpearon muchas veces, pero ni siquiera sintió los ataques con esa sólida concha y su escudo.

Hyoga no dejó de arrojar disparos de hielo a sus oponentes y matarlos con tan sólo unos pocos golpes. Sus ataques de Polvo de Diamante eran simplemente devastadores e incluso estaban disminuyendo la temperatura del agua, junto con los hechizos de Donald, a pesar de mis conjuros incendiarios y las bolas de fuego de Leon. Los puños de Ikki eran casi tan poderosos como los de Octavius. Cuando descargaba un puñetazo sobre uno de sus contrincantes, éste se desvanecía bajo su poder. Shun, sin embargo, parecía estar totalmente indefenso sin sus cadenas. No podía hacer más que esquivar a todos los Heartless que iban tras él. Era muy bueno haciéndolo y no lo tocaron ni una vez. De todos modos, en aquel momento, resultó ser más una carga que una ayuda.

Link recurrió a sus aletas afiladas para cortar los cuerpos de sus enemigos. En vez de sólo blandir la Espada Maestra, ahora tenía dos cuchillas y era tan rápido como un tiburón. En cuanto veía que uno de los ataques de sus enemigos iba a alcanzarlo, sus aletas se hacían anchas y se volvían duras como el metal. ¡Lo más impresionante era que podía incluso utilizarlas como boomerangs! Todo Heartless que se cruzaba en su camino terminaba sin cabeza.

Finalmente, Sora peleó fieramente contra todos los Heartless que se le abalanzaron, los cuales fueron muchos, ya que él era el amo de la Keyblade. La mayoría de nosotros peleó para protegerlo de todo daño, mientras que él mismo peleó para proteger a Ukyo, quien parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, cuando un Heartless evitaba la espada del chico e intentaba atacarla, se deshacía de él con un rápido y poderoso ataque y luego permanecía quieta.

La batalla duró mucho tiempo, pero finalmente llegó a su fin. Hasta el último Heartless pereció ante nuestros ataques y alcanzamos la victoria.

- ¡Eso fue patético! – rió Ken. - ¡Que venga otro escuadrón! ¡A ver si pueden mejorar!

Y como respuesta a su reto, otro ejército de Heartless emergió de la boca del monstruo.

- Bien hecho, Ken. – gruñó Cid.

- ¡Sí! ¡A eso me refería! – gritó el guerrero, con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

- Te apuesto una malteada a que puedo matar más Heartless que tú, Ken. – dijo Ryu, con una risa.

- ¿Una malteada? Te comerás lo que sea, ¿verdad? Bueno, no importa. ¡Prepárate para perder! – replicó Ken y se dispuso a disparar un "Hadoken".

- ¡Ya me harté de estos tipos! – Shun exclamó de pronto. – No quería que llegara a esto, porque no me gusta lastimar a nadie... Pero no me dejan alternativa. – Entonces, comenzó a enfocar toda su energía en sus manos. El agua alrededor suyo comenzó a hervir y un aura de flamas púrpuras envolvió su cuerpo. Sus ojos brillaron con furia y finalmente gritó: - ¡¡TORMENTA NEBULAR!!

Las aguas que rodeaban a los Heartless se convirtieron en un remolino despiadado que los redujo a cenizas en cuestión de segundos. ¡Incluso sentí como si aquella corriente monstruosa también estuviera por matarme a mí! Por suerte eso no pasó. Hubo silencio por unos momentos y luego, Ken gritó:

- ¡Oye! ¡No es justo! ¡No nos dejaste nada!

- Creo que ustedes me deben una malteada. – dijo Shun, forzando una sonrisa.

- ¡La manga! ¡Tú no apostaste nada, para empezar!

- ¡Qué poder tan asombroso! – Ryu musitó. - ¡Increíble!

- ¡Y yo que estaba comenzando a pensar que eras un inútil sin tus cadenas! – rió Sora, nadando junto a Shun y palmeándolo en la espalda. - ¡Excelente trabajo, Shun! ¡Ésa fue mucho mejor que la que le disparaste a Ganondorf!

- Supongo que tengo más energías ahora que entonces, Sora. – respondió el caballero, sonriendo felizmente ante el cumplido. Pero entonces, todos nos pusimos alertas ante el sonido de una grave voz que provino del interior de la boca del monstruo.

- ¡Ah, gracias a todos, muchas gracias! – dijo. Pertenecía a una mujer... - ¡Muchas gracias por deshacerse de esas bestias! ¡Yo pensé que nunca podría dejar mi casa otra vez con esas criaturas merodeando por aquí! – Y así, una vieja bruja salió del animal muerto. Era bastante gorda y tenía un rostro malvado. Donald gruñó al ver la parte inferior de su cuerpo: era un pulpo negro. Su piel humana era púrpura y tenía una papadota. Su cabello era blanco y sus ojos estaban llenos de maldad. Dos anguilas enormes la seguían: parecía que ambas eran tuertas. Tenían una expresión vil en sus rostros y dientes afilados. Ya me había alarmado bastante, pues me di cuenta que los ojos amarillos de las anguilas habían sido los mismos que habían estado siguiendo a Ukyo en la oscuridad...

- Este... de nada, supongo. – contestó Sora.

- De todos modos, hay algo que me gustaría preguntar. – dijo Hyoga. – Si esos Heartless eran en verdad tus enemigos, ¿por qué vienes del mismo lugar que ellos?

- ¡Ah, pero es muy simple, querido! – dijo la mujer, aproximándose al caballero y acariciando su cabello. – Yo era prisionera en mi propia casa, como ya les he dicho. Cuando los vencieron, me liberaron de mi sometimiento. Y heme aquí, agradeciéndoselos.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Ikki. - ¿Y qué es este lugar?

- Mi nombre es Ursula. – replicó la mujer. – Y están en la Atlántida. Hogar del Rey Tritón y su orgullosa hueste de tritones y sirenas. – Se aproximó a Ikki y dijo: - ¿Por qué no entras, querido? Resulta que tengo grandes habilidades para el arte de pócimas y quizás tenga algo que sea de tu interés.

- Prefiero quedarme fuera. – replicó él, con sequedad.

- Cómo quieras. – Ursula dijo, con una carcajada. Nadó alrededor de nosotros y dijo: - ¿Han visto alguna sirena por aquí? Hay una chiquilla a la cual estoy buscando y no la he encontrado. Después de todo, pasé mucho tiempo encerrada en casa, si saben de lo que hablo. Esos malvados Heartless no me dejaban salir tan fácilmente.

- No conocemos sirenas ni tritones. – anuncié. - ¿Qué aspecto tiene la que estás buscando?

- Ah, su nombre es Ariel y es una hermosa sirena con ojos azules y cabello rojo. Tiene dieciséis años y siempre está vagando por el mar. Si nadan un poco más, seguramente la encontrarán. ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Irán a buscarla por mí? ¿Me la traerán? – preguntó.

- Yo creo que más bien le voy a decir que se mantenga lejos de ti. – le dije, con voz desafiante.

- ¡Pero, querida! ¡Yo no soy un peligro! – Ursula exclamó, riéndose. – Es una niñita muy dulce, ¡y estoy preocupada por ella! Tan sólo quería hablar con ella un poco... – entonces nadó al lado de Ukyo y la sostuvo por los brazos. Volteó y la miró a los ojos y de pronto, su expresión cambió, así como si hubiera recordado un pensamiento perdido... – Pero no crean que es todo lo que hago. Quizás podrían hacerme otro favorcito. Verán, el Rey Tritón tiene un Tridente dorado. No es más que una reliquia y tan sólo me gustaría verlo de cerca por un momento. Pero me desterró de su reino hace mucho tiempo. Si me lo traen, podría darles cualquier cosa que me pidieran.

- ¿Lo que sea? – preguntó Ukyo en un murmullo sorprendido y sus ojos brillaron esperanzados, y también los de Ursula...

- Lo que sea. – aseguró.

- ¡Ya basta! – Damián rugió de pronto y la alejó del lado de Ukyo con un empujón. - ¡Lárgate, bruja! ¡No robaremos reliquias ni buscaremos seres inocentes para tu beneficio! ¡Regresa a las sombras de tu hogar y quédate ahí!

- No vuelvas a mirarla así. – añadió Octavius, para mi asombro. – Pues si lo haces, te cortaré en mil pedazos. Y créeme: mi habilidad con la espada es insuperable.

- ¡Groseros! – exclamó Ursula y nadó de vuelta a la boca del monstruo, junto con sus anguilas. - ¡Si es así como se van a portar, allá ustedes! No tenían que decirme esas cosas tan espantosas. Tan sólo tenían que decir que no querían hacerme ningún favor y los hubiera dejado por la paz. Pero supongo que es difícil encontrar gente con buenos modales en la actualidad. ¡Buen día! – Y así, desapareció entre las sombras.

Nos mantuvimos quietos y callados por unos momentos. Finalmente, Ranma nadó junto a Ukyo y la sostuvo por los hombros.

- Ucchan, ¿estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo?

- No, estoy bien. Gracias, Ran-chan. – replicó y dibujó una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la había visto sonreír felizmente. Es muy irónico, porque esto me preocupo. Me volteé hacia el monstruo y susurré para mis adentros:

- Dios, Ursula... Si hechizaste a mi amiga, te juro que me las vas a pagar: te voy a achicharrar tu enorme trasero con mi más poderoso hechizo eléctrico si hace falta.

_Narradora: Ariel_

Nos habíamos quedado en mi cueva todo el día. Ya empezaba a oscurecer, pero todavía no era seguro que Wilheim saliera. De todos modos, podía ver que se la estaban pasando de maravilla. Ninguno de ellos dejaba de hablar y continuaban riéndose hasta de las cosas más vanas, pese a todo lo que me habían dicho...

Cuando les pregunté por qué habían venido, me contaron que una gran hueste de enemigos, llamados los Heartless, habían estado apoderándose de los mundos y que era muy posible que este mundo ya estuviera bajo su dominio. Mencionaron un agujero oscuro; dijeron que se los había tragado a todos y que ninguno de ellos había despertado en su mundo. No recordaba nada semejante. Entonces supusieron que quizá los Heartless no habían llegado a este mundo todavía... pero dijeron que pronto nos atacarían.

Entonces me di cuenta de que ésa era la razón por la cuál el océano parecía haberse hecho más pequeño. Seguramente algunas partes de él se habían desvanecido. Temí que pronto nosotros fuéramos a ser los siguientes, pero me tranquilicé al verlos a todos ellos ahí. Parecían ser muy fuertes e inteligentes. Al menos, todavía no había conocido a nadie que pudiera mover la roca que bloque la entrada a mi cueva con una sola mano, como Shiryu. Bueno, a lo mejor eso se debe a que nadie sabe acerca de mi cueva mas que Flounder y yo, pero de todos modos, estoy segura que esa piedra es pesadísima y no muchos tritones podrían haberla movido tan fácilmente.

En todo caso, ya les había hecho muchas preguntas acerca del mundo humano y había llegado mi turno de responder algunas de las suyas. Algunos sólo preguntaron unas pocas cosas y luego siguieron nadando alrededor de la cueva, pero Wilheim, Merryck y Ryoga eran demasiado curiosos como para callarse. Pero no crean que me estoy quejando. Era divertido decirle a otras criaturas qué hacía todo el día. Siempre he sido bastante parlanchina. Me preguntaron cosas como: "¿Qué comes?", "¿Cómo duermes?" y otras cuestiones del estilo. También les había preguntado lo mismo, déjenme decirles, y sentí un leve escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo cuando me confesaron que ellos comían peces (bueno, la mayoría). Flounder tragó saliva, pero le aseguraron que ninguno de ellos lo veía como alimento.

Una vez que todos terminamos de hacernos preguntas acerca de nuestras razas, yo les dije (aunque con renuencia), lo que los tritones y sirenas pensaban de ellos. Creían que eran bárbaros y asesinos (yo no me incluyo en tal creencia), y que las reglas de mi padre especificaban no hablar con ningún humano ni revelarles nuestra existencia. Me comentaron lo que los humanos pensaban de los tritones y las sirenas.

- Hace mucho tiempo... – dijo Wilheim. – Los marinos temían a las sirenas. Pensaban que eran monstruos con voces hechizantes capaces de hipnotizar hasta los más bravos guerreros: creían que su canto los llevarían a una muerte segura. Pero entonces, empezó a correr el rumor que no eran monstruos, sino criaturas hermosas. Y creo que todos podemos estar de acuerdo en eso.

- Gracias... – reí, sonrojándome. Rayos, qué boba. – Así que, ¿los marinos ya no nos creen asesinas?

- Ah, sí. Eso todavía lo han pensado. – confesó. – Pero ya probamos que se equivocaron.

- Sí, claro. – dije y volví a reír. - ¿Y qué hay de tu novia, Wilheim?

- ¿Ukyo? – preguntó, sonriendo. – Ya te dije, todavía he de encontrarla.

- Sí, pero, ¿cómo es ella?

- Ella es amiga mía. – Ryoga intervino. – Yo también puedo decirte. Pero, ¿a qué te refieres, cómo es ella? ¿Físicamente o su forma de ser?

- Ya sé cómo es, físicamente. – contesté. – Wilheim ya me lo ha dicho. ¿Cómo es ella?

Antes de que alguno pudiera contestarme, escuché un fuerte ruido y rápidamente volteé hacia la dirección de la cual había venido. Jadeé y luego enmudecí (al igual que todos ellos) cuando vimos a Sebastián, quien me estaba observando bien calladito y con una cara de enojado que no les cuento. Tenía un collarzote de perlas alrededor del cuello y una de esas pipas en su boca. Aparentemente, se había caído de uno de los estantes superiores... Era muy raro. No estaba asustado en absoluto, a pesar de mis amigos. Entonces supe que el Señor Chisme había estado husmeando y que sabía que no le harían daño. Estaba realmente furioso. Bueno, como si me importara tantísimo.

- ¡Sebastián! – exclamó Flounder. - ¿Qué... qué estás haciendo aquí?

- ¡No puedo creer esto! – exclamó el cangrejo. Nadó hacia mí, sin importarle nadie más. Dios, ahora sí me la iba a cantar lindo y bonito... – Ariel, ¿¿qué, en nombre del Mar, estás haciendo?? ¡¿Qué significa todo esto?!

- Es... pues... es mi colección. – repliqué, sonriendo.

- Ya veo... tu colección. – Sonrió, pero luego empezó a gritar. - ¡¿Estás chiflada?! ¡No estoy hablando de tu colección! ¡¡Eso no es lo peor de todo; hete aquí, hablando con humanos!! ¡Ya sabes que tu padre prohíbe establecer cualquier tipo de contacto con ellos! ¡¿Sabes lo que diría si se enterara?!

- Eh... ¿Y él es...? – Felicia dijo, señalando a Sebastián.

- Soy el compositor real de su majestad, ¡ése soy yo! – replicó. ¡No podía creerlo! ¿De cuándo acá se había vuelto tan valiente? - ¡Y no deberían estar aquí! ¡Ninguno de ustedes!

- ¡Ay, por favor, Sebastián, son mis amigos! – dije. - ¡No vienen a lastimar a nadie! ¡Mi padre jamás lo entendería!

- ¡Pero...!

- ¡Por favor, Sebastián! – dije y lo miré a los ojos. Soy muy buena en eso... Ya saben, cuando ven a alguien directamente a los ojos con una carita triste... Siempre caía redondo con eso... Y esta vez no fue la excepción. Pero las cosas no funcionaron tan bien como esperaba...

- Ay, no tienes remedio. – suspiró. – Está bien, está bien. No creo que lo que estés haciendo sea algo malo... Sin embargo, deben ver al Rey si se van a quedar. Escuché todo acerca de los Heartless y creo que el Rey Tritón debe ser advertido acerca de este peligro.

- ¿Crees que entenderá? – preguntó Flounder.

- No lo sé, pero no hay nada más que podamos hacer. – dijo Sebastián.

- ¿Pero qué ocurrirá si los destierra? – pregunté. - ¡No quiero que se vayan!

- Ariel, si hemos de quedarnos aquí, debemos obedecer las reglas de tu reino. – dijo Vincent. De algún modo, sonó mucho más convincente que Sebastián. No entiendo por qué. – Si tu amigo cangrejo Sebastián dice que debemos hablar con él, entonces eso haremos. No podemos sino esperar que no nos obligue a partir.

- Ah... bueno. – me rendí.

La noche ya había caído y todo estaba en sombras. Wilheim podía salir sin ningún problema. Shiryu abrió la puerta a la entrada de mi cueva otra vez y todos salimos de la caverna. Suspiré y pensé en todas las cosas maravillosas que había aprendido aquel día. Había sido el mejor día de mi vida.

Llegamos al palacio de mi padre en un santiamén. Bueno, eso fue lo que me pareció. Estaba muy nerviosa acerca de lo que mi padre podría decirles y realmente no quería ir a su trono. Pero, como Vincent había dicho, era lo correcto. No había nadie en las puertas exteriores del palacio y todos pasamos desadvertidos, gracias a Dios. Yo estaba bajo mucha presión; ciertamente no hubiera sido capaz de tolerar más.

Conforme nos aproximamos a sus aposentos reales, junté mis manos y esperé, por encima de todo, que no se pusiera histérico y corriera a mis amigos de nuestro reino.

Ahí estaba, sentado con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro, sosteniendo su gran tridente dorado. Dios, estaba nerviosísima. Mi estómago estaba empezando a dolerme, incluso. Imagínense. Dejé escapar un largo suspiro, con mi corazón casi saliéndoseme del pecho, y me aproximé a él y dije:

- Hola, papi.

- ¡Mi pequeña Ariel! – saludó, con una sonrisa. Bueno... Hasta ahora todo bien, pensé. - ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Estaba muy preocupado! ¡Te dije que no dejaras el palacio!

- Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento, papi. – repliqué.

- La encontré no muy lejos de aquí, majestad. – añadió Sebastián. – Junto con unos muchachos que desean hablar con usted.

Cuando terminó de decir esto, mis amigos salieron de las sombras y se revelaron ante mi papá. Y cuando los vio, él... Bueno, supongo que puse mis esperanzas muy en alto. Sus ojos se llenaron de rabia y su tridente empezó a brillar en una manera terrible y aterradora. Dejé escapar un gemido espantado y retrocedí.

- ¡¡HUMANOS!! – exclamó. Jamás lo había visto tan furioso en toda mi vida (y eso que se enojaba conmigo al menos una vez por semana). - ¡Ahora los terrestres se han adaptado al mar! ¿¿Cómo es esto posible?? No importa. En todo caso, ¡¡escúchenme, intrusos!! ¡Aquí no son bienvenidos! – alzó su tridente en lo alto y supe que estaba a punto de atacarlos. Volteé a verlos y me di cuenta que todos se habían puesto en guardia, mientras que Flounder y Sebastián rápidamente se escondieron detrás del trono de mi papá.

- ¡¡NO, PAPI!! – grité y me puse entre él y ellos. - ¡Por favor, son mis amigos!

- ¿¿Qué?? – gritó, enojándose todavía más. - ¿¿Tus amigos?? ¿¿Ariel, cómo pudiste?? ¡No creí que fueras a hacer algo tan estúpido como esto, jovencita!

- Papi...

- ¡Oye, deja de hablarle de esa manera! – Seiya exclamó. - ¡Si no te detienes, te voy a...! – pero antes de que pudiera seguir, Shiryu lo tomó por el brazo y lo regañó.

- ¡Seiya, no vayas a hacer alguna tontería! – dijo.

- ¡Y todavía me amenazan! – rugió mi papá y rápidamente nadó a mi lado. Como si me protegiera de seres malignos, puso un brazo frente a mí y evitó que fuera a su lado. En realidad quería que se detuviera... Pero Seiya había molestado un lado mucho más terrible de él con aquellas palabras. - ¡Me gustaría eliminarlos a todos ustedes en este momento! ¡Pero no voy a hacer una cosa así enfrente de mi hija! ¡Sin embargo, no quiero que se le acerquen mientras viva! ¡¡NUNCA MÁS!!

- Tranquilícese, Rey Tritón, señor... – intervino Merryck. – Ninguno de nosotros desea lastimar a Ariel. Todo lo contrario, mi estimado señor. Verá, tenemos una misión y...

- ¡¡SILENCIO!! – gritó papá y el hobbit se escondió entre las piernas de Wilheim, con una mirada aterrada.

- ¡BASTA, PAPÁ! – demandé.

- ¡No uses ese tono de voz conmigo, jovencita! – regañó y no tuve de otra que cerrar la bocota. Tan sólo empeoraría las cosas si seguía hablando...

- Merryck Goldengrass, creo sería mejor que no dijeras ni una palabra. – susurró Tish a su oído.

- Rey, ¿no lo comprende? ¡Su reino está en peligro! – Cloud exclamó.

- ¡Claro que lo está! ¡¡Con ustedes, humanos, vagando por ahí, sin duda lo está!! – replicó mi papá.

- ¡Rey Tritón, por favor! ¡Le ruego escuche nuestras palabras! – dijo Wilheim con voz fuerte, pero educada. A lo mejor él podría hacerlo entrar en razón... – Hay peligro cerca y le pido que me crea cuando le digo que nosotros no somos una amenaza. No deseamos dañar ni a su hija ni al resto de su gente. Si se siente amenazado por nosotros, entonces desenvainaré mi espada y la dejaré a mis pies. – Hizo esto, al igual que el resto de ellos. Mi papá no había dicho nada por un rato, así que estaba comenzando a pensar que las cosas estaban marchando mejor. – Le pido esto: escuche lo que tenemos que decir, y luego decida. Si quiere que nos vayamos, lo haremos sin quejarnos. Pero no destierre a estos extranjeros de su reino sin antes escuchar sus palabras.

- ¡Nada de lo que digan puede hacer que cambie de opinión! – mi papá interrumpió y entonces supe que no había forma alguna de ganar esto... - ¡¡No quiero volver a repetirlo: váyanse!! ¡No quiero ver a ninguno de ustedes cerca de mi reino de nuevo! Esta vez, dejaré que se vayan sanos y salvos.

- ¡Pero...!

- ¡¿No me expliqué bien?!

Hubo silencio por un rato. Wilheim respiró profundamente y se preparó para hablar otra vez. Esperaba que mi papá escuchara algunas de sus palabras, al menos. Pero entonces, Camille puso su mano sobre su hombro y dijo en voz alta.

- Ya escuchaste las órdenes del Rey, querido. Si este tritón testarudo desea caer ante la amenaza oscura que lo rodea y quiere compartir su destino con los suyos, entonces la culpa caerá con fuerza sobre sus hombros: no sobre los nuestros.

- ¡¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!! – ordenó mi papá con un rugido. Todos asintieron silenciosamente y comenzaron a irse.

No podía tolerar ver eso. Finalmente había hecho algunos amigos humanos y ahora mi... ¡¡el necio de mi padre estaba desterrándolos!! Me había encariñado tanto con ellos... ¡No podía dejar que se fueran así como así! Quería ir con ellos. Y así, nadé lejos de mi padre y alcancé a Wilheim. Él se detuvo y volteó a verme conforme mi padre gritó:

- ¡¡ARIEL!! ¡Aléjate de ese humano!

- ¡Quiero ir con ustedes! – le susurré.

- Ariel... – murmuró y se mantuvo quieto cuando ambos nos dimos cuenta que mi papá le apuntaba con su tridente. No pude aguantarme más. Empecé a llorar.

- Por favor... no te vayas. – le rogué, entre sollozos.

- Vete de aquí ahora, humano. – insistió mi papá.

- Lo lamento, sirenita. – Wilheim replicó con una voz gentil y sus ojos brillaron con tristeza. Un color rojo los rodeó y dejó escapar un leve suspiro. – Temo que no podemos quedarnos. – Entonces desapareció en las sombras y dijo: - Gracias por el obsequio, bella Ariel. Siempre te recordaré.

Y entonces, todos se fueron. Nos mantuvimos quietos y en silencio por un rato y luego, mi papá me haló por mi brazo y me arrastró hasta su trono. Se sentó en él y me miró con un rostro grave y severo. Tan sólo me halaba por el brazo cuando estaba muy, muy, REALMENTE enojado conmigo. Sólo había hecho eso cuatro veces, incluyendo ésa. Pero no estaba asustada. Yo también estaba furiosa con él. Y triste, también. Y así, antes de que pudiera regañarme, comencé a hablar:

- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – pregunté. - ¿Por qué hiciste que se fueran? ¡Eran mis amigos! ¡Ahora no van a regresar nunca! ¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo, papi?

- ¿Malo? – exclamó. – ¡No estoy haciendo otra cosa que cuidándote, Ariel! ¿No entiendes que los humanos son peligrosos? ¡Pudieron haberte matado! ¡Creo que estaban planeando un destino peor que la muerte para ti y para todos nosotros!

- ¡Vinieron aquí a ayudar! ¡No son lo que tú piensas! ¡No son peligrosos; no son bárbaros! ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta, papi? ¿Por qué les tienes tanto miedo? ¡Además, no tienes que estarme cuidando! Ya tengo dieciséis años. ¿Por qué eres tan necio?

- ¡¿NECIO?! ¡No vuelvas a faltarme al respeto, jovencita! ¡Ya me harté de esta discusión! ¡Eres mi hija y te protegeré de cualquier daño, te guste o no! ¡Fuera de mi vista! ¡Estoy tan enojado contigo en este momento que no puedo hablarte más! ¡Y no quiero que vuelvas a mencionarme la palabra "humano" nunca jamás! ¡Estás castigada, jovencita! ¡No volverás a salir del palacio hasta que decida que has crecido!

- ¡Pero...!

- ¡Sin "peros", Ariel! ¡¡Ahora vete!!

Estallé en lágrimas de nuevo y nadé lejos de él tan rápido como pude. No quería volver a verlo mientras estuviera viva. Lo odiaba en aquel momento. No me importaba nada. Únicamente quería estar sola. Nadé lejos del trono, lejos de Flounder y Sebastián, quienes ya había abandonado su escondite, y lejos de un grupo de tritones, sirenas y otras criaturas marinas que acababan de llegar...


	21. Capítulo 20: Juntos otra vez

Hola, a todos.

Esta vez no me tardé tanto, por suerte... Aunque tampoco hice la traducción tan rápido.

En fin, espero que disfruten este capítulo, que marca la mitad de la historia. ¡Nos vemos!

_Capítulo __Veinte: Juntos otra vez_

_Narradora: Aeris_

- ¡Vinieron aquí a ayudar! ¡No son lo que tú piensas! ¡No son peligrosos; no son bárbaros! ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta, papi? ¿Por qué les tienes tanto miedo? ¡Además, no tienes que estarme cuidando! Ya tengo dieciséis años. ¿Por qué eres tan necio?

- ¡¿NECIO?! ¡No vuelvas a faltarme al respeto, jovencita! ¡Ya me harté de esta discusión! ¡Eres mi hija y te protegeré de cualquier daño, te guste o no! ¡Fuera de mi vista! ¡Estoy tan enojado contigo en este momento que no puedo hablarte más! ¡Y no quiero que vuelvas a mencionarme la palabra "humano" nunca jamás! ¡Estás castigada, jovencita! ¡No volverás a salir del palacio hasta que decida que has crecido!

- ¡Pero...!

- ¡Sin "peros", Ariel! ¡¡Ahora vete!!

Me pareció que llegamos en un muy mal momento y estoy segura que todos mis compañeros tuvieron el mismo pensamiento...

Luego de nuestro desagradable encuentro con Ursula, fuimos a buscar a la sirena llamada Ariel para advertirle sobre la bruja. Todos habíamos decidido que era lo mejor que podíamos hacer, ya que todavía no podíamos hallar el cerrojo del mundo. La suerte nos sonrió y encontramos un tritón que dijo ser un guardia real del Rey. Dijo que conocía a la chica y que nos llevaría con su padre, para que pudiéramos advertirle acerca de la peligrosa bruja del mar.

Y ahora, nos encontrábamos bajo el palacio submarino dorado. Sus pilares brillaban cuales perlas y nos daban la bienvenida con su hermosura. Era una fortaleza de ensueño, reposando bajo el agua, inconsciente de las olas y las criaturas que fluían y nadaban sobre él. Nos sentimos completamente tranquilos dentro de él... Hasta que llegamos a la cámara real, claro está.

El Rey, un tritón grande y fuerte de cabello y barba blanca, estaba regañando a su hija (creo que era su hija) como si no hubiera un mañana, por así decirlo. Era una pequeña sirena con cabello largo y rojo y ojos azules y cola verde. Lloraba amargamente y le gritaba a su padre a todo pulmón, pero la voz de él opacaba la suya y así, finalmente dejó escapar un largo quejido y nos pasó de largo. Volteamos a verla mientras se desvanecía en las sombras de la noche (junto con un pececito rechoncho amarillo con rayas azules y un pequeño cangrejo rojo), las cuales ya habían cubierto casi todo bajo su velo. Miramos al Rey y guardamos silencio. Se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Cubrió su cara con su mano y la sacudió lentamente.

- Vaya... Me parece que fui algo severo con ella. – se dijo a sí mismo. – Lamento que hayan presenciado eso. – añadió. Esta vez, nos había hablado a nosotros. – Es la más joven de mis hijas y la más testaruda, déjenme añadir... Pero por ahora no le presten atención. Jamás había visto a ninguno de ustedes en mi reino. Sin embargo, les doy la bienvenida: siéntanse como en su casa. Cada tritón y sirena y criatura marina... – agregó, mirando a Goofy, Donald y Link. – Será recibida con palabras cálidas.

- Pues gracias, su majestad. – repliqué, con una reverencia. – Mi nombre es Aeris y ellos son mis buenos amigos... – Les eché una mirada y esperé a que ellos mismos se presentaran. No iba a nombrarlos a todos ellos, por amor a Dios.

- Mi nombre es Damián. – dijo el elfo. – Le agradezco que nos dé la bienvenida a su reino y le ruego nos disculpe por no traer un obsequio de nuestra propia tierra. Es una costumbre hacer tal cosa, al menos de donde yo vengo.

- Mi nombre es Georgio Octavius Crónico Acvedus. – añadió el hombre-oso. – Pero Octavius será suficiente, su majestad.

- Yo soy Ikki y éste es mi amigo, Hyoga, y mi hermano, Shun. – dijo el caballero, inclinándose también.

- Yo soy Link. – dijo el Hyliano. – Y ellos son mis amigos; Sora, Donald, Goofy, Cid, Leon, Ryu, Yuffie, Ranma, Akane y Ukyo. – los nombró y todos saludaron tímidamente al rey. – Me gustaría añadir más, su majestad, pero ahora no es el momento. Temo que le traemos graves noticias.

- ¿Qué? Habla por favor, Link. – dijo el tritón.

- Tuvimos un desafortunado encuentro con una bruja marina, llamada Ursula; una enemiga del reino, me parece. – Cuando mencionó a la albóndiga, los ojos del Rey Tritón se llenaron de furia. – Intentó engañarnos para que hiciéramos una labor malévola. Creo que está tras su hija, Ariel. Supongo que es la misma Ariel de la que habló, pues sus ojos también son azules y su cabello es tan rojo como el coral que adorna el suelo submarino. Y lo peor de todo es que también temo desea el mismo tridente que ahora sostiene entre manos.

- ¡Esa traidora! – Tritón gruñó y nadó alrededor de su trono. - ¡Veo que desterrarla del palacio no fue castigo suficiente! Pensé que aprendería la lección y terminaría por reformarse. ¡Pero ahora busca a mi pequeña Ariel! ¡Estoy tan irritado. – Continuó gruñendo por unos momentos y finalmente logró contener su furia. – Este no ha sido mi día, supongo. – Se sentó en su trono de nuevo y respiró profundamente. – Su venida ha sido una bendición, extranjeros.

- Lamento decir esto, Rey Tritón, pero todavía no hemos terminado. – dije.

- Oh, cielos... ¿Qué ocurre... Aeris, correcto? – musitó

- Sí, su majestad. – contesté. – Eh... Ursula no es el único peligro por aquí. Verá, también nos topamos con un ejército de seres malignos, conocidos como los Heartless. Estas bestias malignas están causando estragos en muchos otros reinos y creemos que éste ya está bajo ataque. Si no hacemos algo al respecto, se apoderarán de la tierra. Ya hemos derrotado a varios ejércitos en otros reinos... Pero parece que no se debilitan.

- Ya veo. – dijo Tritón. – Bien, ciertamente son malas noticias. Un gran final para un gran día. Sin embargo, les agradezco que me hayan comunicado todo esto... – suspiró una vez más y dijo: - Parecen algo agotados. ¿No les gustaría descansar? Quizá les vendría bien pasar la noche dentro del palacio. No me gustaría que reposaran afuera con esas criaturas merodeando por ahí. ¿Qué les parece? ¿Nos complacerán con su presencia esta noche?

- Creo que no tendremos problema, ¿cierto, chicos? – dijo Ranma, echándonos una mirada.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo. – Ryu añadió. – Sí, en ese caso, aceptaremos su oferta, su majestad. Gracias por su gentileza.

- No, extraño, les agradezco yo a ustedes por sus molestias. – replicó el Rey.

Tronó sus dedos y algunos tritones y sirenas llegaron rápidamente. Entonces les ordenó nos llevaran a nuestros cuartos, o lo que sea que fueren. No perdieron tiempo y rápidamente nos llevaron a una habitación espaciosa donde varias conchas gigantes nos esperaban. Todas estaban inmóviles y estaban bien abiertas. Los tritones y las sirenas nos indicaron que nos sentáramos y cuando lo hicimos, notamos que se volvieron muy suaves, casi tanto como la seda. Me acosté completamente y suspiré. De pronto me sentí en casa, de vuelta en mi cama, junto al cuarto de mi madre, en Midgar... Pero era mejor que Midgar, pues aquí sentía la suavidad de las corrientes marinas, en vez del viento helado. Todos mis amigos se recostaron a mi lado y rápidamente nos quedamos dormidos.

Cuando desperté, todavía estaba oscuro. Volteé a mis alrededores con un bostezo y vi que Link también estaba despierto y estaba asomándose por una de las ventanas del castillo, mirando la profundidad del mar. Me volteé hacia el resto de mis amigos y vi que seguían dormidos. Era el momento perfecto para hablarle a solas. Bostecé una vez más antes de nadar a su lado.

- Hola, Link. – dije. Giró su cabeza hacia mí y sonrió. - ¿Hace cuánto estás despierto?

- Diez minutos, más o menos, me parece. – replicó. - ¿Qué ocurre, Aeris? ¿No has podido conciliar el sueño?

- Ah, sí. Acabo de despertar. Estaba bien dormida. No sé por qué, pero de pronto abrí los ojos, nada más.

- ¿Entonces, no te levantó algún pensamiento o un sueño? – preguntó.

- No, nada de eso. – contesté. - ¿Y qué hay de ti? No me digas que no estabas pensando en nada. Alguien que solamente está viendo fuera de una ventana en la mitad de la noche debe tener algo en la cabeza, ¿no crees? De otro modo, seguramente te hubieras vuelto a dormir.

- Bueno, supongo que tienes razón. – confesó. – Estaba pensando en Hyrule. Más que nada, pensaba en el Lago Hylia.

- ¿El Lago Hylia?

- Ah, sí. Es un lago hermoso. Es una pena que no lo hayan podido ver. Estaba pensando en quizá llevarlos a todos ahí, pero parece que el Rancho Lon-Lon y todo lo que yace al sur ha desaparecido. No esperaba que eso pasara, pero parece que Hyrule es más grande de lo que imaginaba. Bueno, cuando me convertí en un peregrino vestido de verde, no me parecía tan vasto. Pero me equivoqué. En todo caso, desearía que hubieras podido verlo, Aeris. Sus aguas son bellas y azules durante el día y misteriosas y negras cuando la luna está fuera. Pero siempre son claras y puedes ver pececitos nadando por ahí sin hacer esfuerzo. Es tan hermoso como el escenario que tenemos ante nosotros, pero no tan grande. Sin embargo, cuando llega la noche, puedes ver reflejado en su superficie el cielo nocturno. Pareciera como si las estrellas hubieran caído en el agua y continuaran emitiendo su brillo... Y cuando pienso en el Lago Hylia, no puedo evitar pensar en el Río Zora. Las aguas que fluyen ahí lo hacen a gran velocidad y arrastran madera y vida al lago. Si alguna vez pasas la noche a su lado, sus melodías te llevarían a los más dulces sueños que puedas imaginar...

No fue sino hasta entonces que se dio cuenta que podría hablar y hablar de Hyrule. Rió y meneó su cabeza.

- Lo siento. – dijo. – Si no guardo silencio ahora, jamás lo haré. ¿Por qué no me cuentas un poco de tu propia tierra, Aeris?

- Realmente no sé qué decir... – repliqué y sentí cómo me sonrojé. Sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera sonaría estúpida y simplona comparada con sus palabras. – Es sólo que Midgar no es tan interesante como Hyrule, Link. Estoy casi segura que te quedarás dormido si empiezo a hablar.

- ¡No digas tonterías! – rió. – Vamos, estoy seguro que hay muchas cosas hermosas en tu mundo.

- Mmm... – murmuré. Guardé silencio por largo rato y finalmente dije: - Está bien, pero entonces, me contarás más de Hyrule, ¿vale?

- Tenemos un acuerdo.

- Bien... ¿Por dónde empiezo? – me pregunté a mí misma. Realmente no tenía ni idea de qué decir. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había estado en Midgar... Por un momento, sentí un escalofrío y pensé que quizá ya lo había olvidado. Pero entonces, lo recordé. Era tan sencillo. Decidí empezar por mi propia casa y mi cama, ya que la concha me las recordaba. – Vivía en una pequeña casa en el barrio pobre. Midgar es una ciudad enorme y tiene dos niveles. Yo vivía en el nivel de abajo, lo cual significa que no nos llegaba mucha luz del sol. Sin embargo, alguna lograba colarse entre las grietas del nivel superior. Bajaba y bañaba el jardín de flores que creía afuera de mi casa. Les echaba agua cada tres días, porque no obtenían mucha luz solar. Cuando llegaba la noche, me iba a mi cuarto y me recostaba en mi cama. Era muy cómoda y tenía sábanas rosas. Jamás tuve frío... Pero eso no importa.

- Bueno, cuando no había demasiado movimiento en el nivel superior, tomaba el tren que me dejaba ahí y vendía flores. El nivel superior es una ciudad muy grande, con edificios altos y parques y muchos callejones. Había un enorme edificio en el centro que sobresalía. Solía ser el edificio de Shin-Ra. Ahora está desierto, al igual que el resto de Midgar, creo. Pero bueno, te diré lo que recuerdo y no lo que supongo...

- Recuerdo que había una parada (en el tren) que te dejaba en... ¿Cuál sector era? ¿El Sexto o el Séptimo? La verdad no recuerdo el número... Bueno, fuera el que fuera, había un bar ahí, el Seventh Heaven. Era el bar de Tifa. Lo visité sólo una vez y estaba de prisa entonces... Yo... – entonces no pude pensar en otra cosa que la explosión que siguió luego de que rescaté a la hija de Barret. Unos hombres me secuestraron y mi mente se puso en blanco. Solamente podía recordar el rostro de Cloud y no quería hablar de él en aquel momento. Me mantuve callada y luego de unos instantes, dije en voz baja: - Perdón, Link...

- No te disculpes. – dijo, poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro. Creo que sintió que recordé algo malo. – Supongo que Midgar no es la única ciudad en tu tierra. ¿Por qué no me cuentas acerca de otro pueblo?

- Ah... bueno. – dije. – Prefiero hablar de los campos, si a ti no te molesta.

- Hazlo, por favor.

- Bien, afuera de Midgar, hay campos verdes que se extienden hasta el horizonte. Cuando caminas en ellos, parece que estás caminando sobre las aguas del mar. Sólo que esas aguas son verdes y ocultan muchos monstruos. Como sea, no hay peligro cuando duermes de noche. Siempre y cuando no molestes a ninguno de esos animales. Un tanto hacia el norte, hay un rancho, el Rancho de los Chocobos. Si sigues el camino hacia las montañas, te hallarás en un páramo húmedo, el cual es casa del Solom de Midgar: es una serpiente horrenda de dientes afilados que mide casi catorce metros. Nadie va por ahí, a menos que tengan ganas de suicidarse, si comprendes lo que quiero decir. Y es muy rápida. Solamente un Chocobo puede ganarle a esa cosa.

- Antes de que continúes, debo preguntar... – interrumpió Link. - ¿Qué diantres es un Chocobo?

- ¡Ah, cierto! ¡Tú no sabes! – reí, junto con él. – Es una criatura gigante parecida a un pájaro. Generalmente son amarillos, pero hay verdes y azules. Los negros son más difíciles de hallar e incluso hay Chocobos dorados, los cuales son los más raros. En fin, eso no importa. La cosa es que los usamos como montas. Ya sabes, como caballos. Sí sabes lo que son los caballos, ¿cierto? Es decir, vienes de otro mundo, así que nunca se sabe...

- Ah, está bien. – dijo. – Sé lo que son los caballos. De hecho, yo tengo una. Bueno, "tengo" quizá no sea el término apropiado. La domé y me la quedé, aunque jamás pagué por la hermosa criatura. Su nombre es Epona y corre tan rápido como el viento. Ningún otro caballo en Hyrule puede igualar su velocidad. Incluso puede saltar a través de peligrosos acantilados. Ha sido mi fiel compañera a través de muchos peligros. De no haber sido por ella, probablemente jamás hubiera llegado al desierto del oeste, donde viven los Gerudo. Ahí, el sol arde con toda intensidad y el viento es el más seco. No se parece en nada al Bosque Kokiri. Ahí, cada árbol que brilla es cuidado por la suave brisa y las dulces lluvias. Un perfume incitante emana de sus hojas y te invita a entrar, aunque eso está prohibido. Hay muchas casas de madera que son hogar de los chicos Kokiri. Recuerdo que una de ellas una vez fue mía. Pero eso ya hace mucho tiempo...

- Perdón, Link, pero ahora me toca a mí interrumpirte. – intervine. – Antes que sigas, dime algo... Akane me dijo que tú no estás bajo el hechizo de Donald, ¿cierto? Mencionó una máscara mágica... ¿Dónde la conseguiste? Sólo quiero preguntarte sobre la máscara, porque si te pregunto acerca de todo lo que cargas, temo que nos quedaremos lo que queda de la noche y el día entero aquí... ¡Pero no lo tomes a mal! – dije, preocupada de que hubiera malentendido mis palabras. – Me gusta escuchar todo lo que dices. Es sólo que hay mucho qué hacer...

Link estalló en carcajadas, pero calló rápidamente al ver cómo algunos de nuestros compañeros se agitaron mientras dormían. No quería despertarlos, creo, y yo tampoco. De todos modos, me sentía muy avergonzada... No pude haber sido más obvia.

- Entiendo. – dijo, al fin. – Bien, te lo diré. Cuando era joven, me extravié en los Bosques Perdidos. Montaba a Epona en ese entonces, por cierto... Pero es una muy larga historia. Sólo te diré que llegué a una tierra bella y maravillosa, donde permanecí por tres días. Me topé con varias criaturas y encaré muchos peligros. Antes de abandonar esa tierra, recibí tres máscaras; cada una de ellas contenía magia diferente. La que llevo puesta me convierte en un Zora. Los Zora son gente submarino de tanto Hyrule como Termina. Me acostumbré a esta forma tan pronto me puse la máscara: por eso le pedí a Donald que no me convirtiera en un tritón. Bien, cuando terminé mi trabajo en Termina, volví a Hyrule, mi bello país.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio por un rato. Respiré profundamente y finalmente pregunté:

- Link, si amas tanto a Hyrule y a Zelda, ¿por qué no te quedaste ahí cuando te deshiciste de Ganondorf? Es decir, es obvio que prefieres estar al lado de tu princesa y en tu país que con nosotros...

- ¿En verdad crees eso? – me interrumpió, mirándome a los ojos. – Quizá sí me gustaría estar ahí y ver a Hyrule renacer, pues sólo viví su ruina estos últimos años. Mas soy un soldado de las diosas y pienso que no puedo regresar hasta que haya destruido todo el mal. Además, no soy infeliz. No sólo estoy peleando por la princesa Zelda, quien no es sino mi reina y a quien le he jurado lealtad y amor, sino por mis amigos y por aquella que ha ganado mi corazón.

- ¿Zelda?

- Aeris, no seas boba. – sonrió gentilmente y acarició mi mejilla... y de repente, me olvidé de Cloud y dejé escapar una risilla alegre... Alegre de verdad. Me besó mi frente y agregó: - Ya sabes de quién hablo. Ahora, vuelve a dormir. Descansa un rato, pues todavía tenemos mucho que hacer. Debemos levantarnos antes del amanecer.

- Sí... – dije. Entonces cerré mi boca y no supe qué más añadir. No podía pensar en otra cosa que besarlo... Pero ni de chiste iba a hacer eso a menos que se quitara esa máscara. Y así, todo lo que hice fue sonreír tiernamente e irme a mi cama submarina. – Buenas noches, Link.

- Duerme bien, dulce Aeris. – contestó y se recostó también.

_Narradora: Ariel_

- ¡Lo odio! – me dije a mi misma, mientras continuaba nadando lejos del palacio, pese a los gritos de Flounder y Sebastián, quienes me pedían que regresara. Solamente quería estar sola en aquel momento, pero no en el maldito palacio. Le agradecí a Dios por haberme dejado escabullirme entre los guardias sin que me capturaran y nadé tan rápido como me fue posible.

Solamente había un lugar que siempre me había hecho sentir mejor cuando estaba triste o enojada. Una pequeña cueva iluminada que no tenía más que una pequeña piedra. De algún modo, aquel lugar siempre me hacía sentir mejor. Entré a la cueva y crucé mis brazos sobre la roca y lloré amargamente, esperando sentirme mejor pronto. Pero, desafortunadamente, esta vez no superé mi tristeza ni tampoco mi furia. Esta vez, había ido demasiado lejos.

- Lo odio... – sollocé, entre jadeos.

No podía creer lo terco y lo obtuso que había sido. Mis amigos habían accedido a ir a su trono en paz y ninguno de ellos se había comportado agresivamente (excepto Seiya, pero Shiryu lo detuvo), y aún así, los había desterrado. Siempre había creído que los humanos eran bárbaros que no hacen más que pescar peces y matarlos. Pero, ¿cómo era posible que unos bárbaros hubieran construido cosas tan maravillosas como las que tenía en mi cueva? ¿Cómo podían ir bárbaros tan pacíficamente ante él sin hacer nada pese al modo en el cual los insultó y les gritó? ¿Cómo fue capaz de ser tan malvado con ellos? Apenas había empezado a conocerlos... Estaban por convertirse en mis amigos y todo se había ido al demonio por su culpa. Estaba segura que nunca volvería a verlos y al pensar en esto, lloré más y más.

- Ariel... – susurró Flounder cuando él y Sebastián nadaron silenciosamente hacia mí y me miraron con compasión. Odié eso.

- Váyanse. – dije.

- Sé que no dices lo de tu papá en serio... – continuó Flounder, pero antes que pudiera decir otra palabra, repetí, esta vez con una voz más alta y deshecha:

- ¡Váyanse!

En aquel momento, también estaba furiosa con él. Había sido idea suya el llevar a mis amigos ante mi papá. No había sido su intención arruinar las cosas, pero en aquel momento, no podía darme cuenta. Tenía ganas de arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco, pero no tenía ni la voluntad ni la fuerza para hacerlo.

- Vete de aquí. – demandé. - ¡Todo esto es tu culpa, cangrejo estúpido! De no haber sido por ti, seguirían aquí... ¡No quiero verte ni a ti ni a él nunca más! ¡Lárgate!

- Ariel... – murmuró, claramente herido por mis palabras.

- ¡Cállate y déjenme sola!

Entonces hubo silencio. Ninguno de ellos habló por largo rato. Tan sólo escuché a Sebastián suspirar y luego él y Flounder se alejaron y me dejaron en paz. Pero en vez de tranquilizarme, lloré con más fuerza. Me sentía tan sola y pese a ello no quería estar cerca de nadie en aquel momento, a excepción de ellos. Solamente quería estar a su lado.

No sé por cuánto tiempo lloré. Sólo sé que luego de un buen rato, comencé a sentir frío. Deseé estar dentro del palacio, donde hacía calor. Pude haber regresado en cualquier instante, pero en aquel momento, no quería estar para nada cerca de mi papá. Y si eso significaba morir congelada en las afueras del palacio, entonces moriría. Debo admitirlo: a veces me paso de orgullosa.

Pero de pronto, sentí un nuevo frío. No es el frío que sientes cuando estás solo... Es como... ¿Cómo describirlo? Como una corriente fría de agua que te azota cuando el mal está cerca. Alcé mi cabeza y volteé para ver qué había detrás de mí. Todo estaba borroso; había llorado demasiado. Tallé mis ojos y miré con mayor atención. Y entonces emití un jadeo y me aferré a la piedra al notar tres pares de ojos mirándome desde las sombras. Todos eran terriblemente aterradores... Pero no me asustaron por demasiado tiempo, porque luego de unos instantes, las criaturas se mostraron.

- ¡Querida, no tengas tanto miedo! – dijo una mujer-pulpo. Vaya que era gruesa. Digo, era gorda como ballena. Sus tentáculos eran negros y su piel era morada. Era muy, muy, pero bien fea. Pero no dije nada al respecto... Los otros dos seres también se mostraron: eran anguilas y tampoco tenían ni poquito de lindos. - ¡No voy a hacerte daño! – añadió y nadó a mi lado. – Ah, ¿has estado llorando?

- Yo... – murmuré. No supe qué contestar. Era obvio que había estado espiándome, pero en aquel momento, estaba demasiado sorprendida para desafiarla.

- ¡Pero claro que sí! – dijo, antes de que pudiera contestar. ¡Qué lista! ¡Claro que había llorado! - ¡Pero, por favor! ¡Seca tus lágrimas! ¡No hay razón para llorar! ¡Estoy aquí y te garantizo que te haré sentir mejor!

- Seguro. ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? – pregunté secamente, aunque sin intención de hacerlo.

- Sencillo. – replicó, sin prestar atención al tono de mi voz. – Supongo que todavía no sabes quién soy, ¿cierto? Bien, mi nombre es Ursula y he venido a cumplir todos tus deseos.

- ¿La bruja del mar? – trastabillé. Toda mi furia de pronto se desvaneció y me llené de miedo. Mi papá me había contado de ella. Me había dicho que era una criatura muy malvada que había causado muchos problemas en su reino cuando vivió en el palacio y que la había desterrado por ello. – No, yo... ¡No! ¡No puedo! ¡Vete!

- ¿No puedes, qué, querida? – preguntó. – Vamos, sabes mejor que nadie que a tu padre le gusta exagerar. Como lo hizo con aquellos pobres humanos.

Dios, sí era bien lista. Lista y perversa. Con aquellas últimas palabras, inmediatamente me ganó. Guardé silencio y decidí escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Sonrió para sí y continuó hablando.

- Yo sé que quieres ir con tus amigos. – Puso su brazo a mí alrededor. Se sentía muy frío. Y aun así, no escapé. – Y la solución a tu problema es muy simple. Para ir con ellos, tienes que transformarte en una humana. ¿No vas a decirme que no es de lo más sencillo, o sí?

- ¿Qué? ¿Tú puedes... tú puedes ha-hacer eso? – tartamudeé.

- ¡A eso me dedico! – exclamó. – Es muy fácil. Pero el detalle es que no te puedo dar algo a cambio de nada, si me entiendes. Necesito algo de ti antes.

- Pero no tengo nada...

- ¡Ah, claro que sí! Bueno, al menos tu padre lo tiene. ¿Ese tridente que siempre carga consigo? Tiene muchos más secretos de los que él te ha revelado. Podría hacer muchísimas cosas maravillosas con él... Pero no me lo entregará porque sigue creyendo que soy una chica mala. Pero ya te habrás dado cuenta que eso ya no es verdad. Me he reformado y lo único que quiero hacer ahora es ayudar a sirenitas como tú.

- ...Si te doy el tridente dorado, ¿me convertirás en una humana?

- ¡Pero por supuesto!

- ¿Y qué hay de mi papá? Digo, te desterró del palacio... ¿No estás molesta con él? ¿No intentarás lastimarlo? Porque si yo fuera tú, probablemente tendría ganas de convertirlo en camarón.

- ¿Qué, quieres que haga eso? – preguntó, con un brillo malévolo en sus ojos.

- ¡¡NO!! – exclamé y me alejé de ella. - ¡Si haces eso, no te voy a traer nada...!

- ¡Querida, sólo estaba bromeando! – rió Ursula. – Claro que no lo convertiré en un camarón... Pero, ¿tú si quieres convertirte en humana, cierto?

Entonces, comenzó una pequeña, pero feroz batalla entre mi mente y mi corazón. Me mantuve callada y escuché lo que cada una tenía que decir. Mi mente me decía: "¡Ariel, no seas estúpida! ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Nada tan rápido como puedas al palacio y cuéntale a tu papá de esto!" Pero, mi corazón me decía: "¿Y qué si realmente puede convertirte en una humana? ¿Qué si realmente se ha reformado y no está mintiendo? Tendrías que dejar a tu papá, pero estarás con tus amigos... ¿Qué vas a hacer?" Y así, luego de un minuto o dos, asentí e hice la cosa más estúpida que jamás había hecho en toda mi vida.

- ¡Ah, buena chica! – rió ella. - ¡Bien, pues córrele! ¡Ve y tráeme el tridente de tu papi y yo me encargaré de convertirte en una hermosa humana!

- Bueno... – murmuré y me dirigí al palacio.

Llegué ahí cuando todavía estaba oscuro y no había nadie despierto. El cuarto del trono estaba vacío; el tridente de mi padre por suerte estaba ahí, descuidado. Volteé hacia todos lados, asegurándome de que nadie me seguía. No había ni un alma, al parecer. Respiré profundamente y nadé lentamente al trono de mi padre. Estaba muy cerca... Sólo tenía que tomarlo. Pero tenía miedo de que de pronto él llegara y me atrapara con las manos en la masa. Aun así, mi deseo de ver a mis amigos se volvió más grande que mi miedo y luego de pensarlo por unos segundos, finalmente tomé el tridente y me preparé para dejar el palacio de nuevo. Pero antes de que pudiera salir al mar, una sombra me impidió el paso. Jadeé y pregunté en voz alta, pero temblorosa:

- ¿Quién está ahí?

Una sirena salió de las sombras y yo suspiré con alivio. Era uno de los extraños que había llegado justo después de que mi padre había desterrado a Wilheim y a los otros. Tenía una cola azul brillante, un hermoso y largo cabello castaño y ojos azules, más oscuros que los míos. Vestía un listón blanco también y parecía ser si acaso un par de años mayor que yo.

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunté. - ¿Quién eres tú?

- No tengas miedo, Ariel. – replicó ella.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Ursula me contó de ti. Ella... – pausó por un momento al ver mi expresión de asombro y tragó saliva. Entonces, siguió. – Me dijo que si conseguía el tridente de tu papá, me concedería cualquier deseo que le pidiera.

- ¿Qué? ¡Es lo mismo que me dijo a mí! – repliqué.

- Sí, pues... por eso vine aquí. Estaba buscando el tridente. Pero parece que tú ya se lo conseguiste... ¿Te molesta si voy contigo? Quizá pueda concedernos ambos deseos. ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres, Ariel?

- Para empezar, quiero saber tu nombre.

- Oh, lo siento. Mi nombre es Ukyo. Mucho gusto en conocerte. Siento haber empezado a llamarte por tu nombre cuando tú no conocías el mío. – Ofreció sacudir mi mano y yo acepté. Casi dejé escapar una risilla: esta sirena se llamaba justo como la novia de Wilheim y encajaba perfectamente con su descripción. Pero era una sirena. Y Wilheim amaba a una humana, hasta donde yo tenía entendido. Sin embargo, luego aprendí la asombrosa verdad... - ¿Entonces, qué deseas, Ariel?

- Quiero convertirme en una humana. – confesé. - ¿Qué hay de ti?

- Yo quiero volver a estar con mi novio. – dijo y su voz de alguna forma se volvió triste y desesperada. Con eso, Ukyo logró ganarse mi confianza y dije:

- Bueno, Ukyo. Vámonos antes de que mi papá se despierte.

- De acuerdo.

Pero entonces, otra voz nos detuvo.

- Oigan, ¿a dónde creen que van? – dijo. Ambas nos volteamos y vimos a un joven tritón de ojos azules y cabello castaño y puntiagudo salir de las sombras. – Ukyo, ¿a dónde vas? Eh... ¿Tú eres Ariel?

- Vaya, parece que Ursula habló mucho de mí. – dije, comenzando a preocuparme por los planes de la bruja del mar. – Sí, soy Ariel.

- Vamos a ver a Ursula, Sora. – replicó Ukyo. - ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

- Ukyo, ¿estás segura? – preguntó el muchacho. – Viste como Damián y Octavius reaccionaron a sus palabras... Y yo tampoco confío en ella. ¿Por qué no dejas el tridente donde estaba y volvemos a dormir? Necesitamos descansar antes de ir a buscar el cerrojo por la mañana.

- Ya estoy harta, Sora. – dijo Ukyo, firmemente. – Oíste lo que dijo: puede concedernos cualquier deseo que le pidamos. Ya he esperado bastante... Si él no me encuentra, entonces yo lo encontraré. No me importa lo que cueste. Ya me decidí: no iré a ningún lugar hasta que él esté a mi lado. ¿No lo entiendes, Sora? Sin su toque, me marchitaré cual árbol en otoño. Me siento muerta por dentro y necesito estar a su lado. Así que puedes venir con nosotras o puedes volver a dormir. Tú decides.

El chico pareció muy aquejado y algo sorprendido por las palabras tan duras de Ukyo. Bajó su cabeza y sus ojos brillaron con tristeza. Estaba a punto de decirle que se quedara si no deseaba acompañarnos, pero luego de unos momentos, suspiró y dijo:

- Bueno. Iré con ustedes.

- Bien. – dijo Ukyo y se adelantó. Pero antes de que pudiéramos dejar el palacio, una tercera voz nos detuvo y volteamos hacia ella.

- ¡Oye, Sora! ¿A dónde crees que vas? Ah, Ukyo está contigo... – de las sombras, salió una tortuga con una cabeza bastante rara. De haber estado de mejor humor, seguramente hubiera estallado en carcajadas. En verdad era chistoso... – Ah, y veo que tienen compañía. – rió. – Bueno, ¿a dónde se dirigían?

- Vamos a ver a Ursula, Goofy. – replicó el chico. - ¿Podrías acompañarnos, por favor?

- ¿Qué? ¿A ver a esa señora? No se portó muy bien la última vez que la vimos... ¿Por qué quieres regresar con ella? – preguntó.

- Por favor, Goofy. No preguntes por ahora y síguenos, ¿sí? – pidió Sora.

- Ah... Bueno. Eres el amo de la Keyblade, así que tengo que acompañarte de todos modos. – rió Goofy y nos siguió conforme escapamos del castillo.

- Antes de que vayamos con Ursula, tengo que detenerme en mi cueva y recoger algunas cosas. – anuncié.

- Bueno, pero apúrate. – dijo Ukyo.

Naturalmente, no los dejé entrar a mi cueva. No confiaba en ellos lo suficiente. Cuando llegamos ahí, los dejé esperándome afuera y rápidamente entré en al cueva. Tenía algunas pociones mágicas ahí que había robado de la armería de mi papá... Eran pequeñas como canicas, pero tan terribles como los hechizos más poderosos. Seguramente, si las cosas salían mal, nos ayudarían. Las tomé todas y rápidamente salí de mi cueva. Ya había llegado la mañana y, sorprendentemente, ya parecía haber pasado el mediodía. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: las fuerzas de los Heartless (los villanos de los cuales me habían hablado mis otros amigos) ya habían llegado... Entonces, todos comenzamos a nadar hacia la guarida de Ursula.

Conforme nadamos por las aguas claras, escuché una voz más. Sin embargo, sabía quién era el que hablaba y no me detuve. En vez de ello, gruñí y alcé mi cabeza. Entonces sentí las piernitas de Sebastián en mi hombro. El cangrejo nos había estado siguiendo, seguramente lo había hecho desde que habíamos dejado el cuarto del trono. No podía soportar verlo. Quería que se fuera y se perdiera de mi vista. Realmente tenía ganas de gritarle todo tipo de cosas terribles justo ahí. Sí, todavía estaba así de enojada. Pero sabía que no podía hacer una escena, a menos que quisiera que nos descubriera algún tritón curioso.

- Ariel, ¡¿qué estás haciendo con ese tridente?! – preguntó en un tono bajo y preocupado. - ¡Regrésalo al trono de tu padre! – demandó, pero su voz tembló al hablar. Supongo que pueden adivinar cuán en serio lo tomé.

- Voy a ver a Ursula. – repliqué, firme y orgullosamente. – Y me vale lo que tengas que decir al respecto.

- ¡Ariel, no! ¡Es una bruja de mar peligrosa! ¡Por favor, detén esta locura! – suplicó Sebastián.

- ¿Por qué no vas a contárselo a mi padre? Para eso sí eres bueno. – gruñí y me lo quité de encima. Entonces nadó hacia el palacio tan rápido como pudo. Suspiré y le dije a mis tres compañeros: - Tenemos que apresurarnos. Los sirvientes de mi papá nos van a estar buscando muy pronto.

- Pues nademos más aprisa. – dijo Ukyo y pataleó con más fuerza.

Yo sabía dónde vivía Ursula. Cuando era pequeña, había ido de curiosa lejos del palacio y había llegado a un lugar horrendo. Un animal muerto yacía sobre muchos cráteres volcánicos con una mirada helada en sus ojos vacíos... Así que podrán adivinar que intenté entrar en su boca, con lo curiosa que soy. Pero mi papi me detuvo antes de que pudiera hacerlo y me arrastró de vuelta al palacio. Me explicó que ese lugar era la guarida de Ursula, la bruja marina que había desterrado del palacio. Me dijo que era una criatura muy malvada, como ya les he contado. Desde aquel día, me había mantenido lejos de ese lugar. Pero había llegado el momento de entrar en la boca del monstruo, de encarar el peligro. Con suerte, nos concedería nuestros deseos y no nos convertiría en nada... inusual.

Sin embargo, conforme avanzamos al enorme esqueleto del animal, comencé a tener dudas, más de las que ya tenía. La cosa parecía expeler humos calientes de sus fosas nasales. Parecía ser mucho más amenazadora que la última vez que la había visto... posiblemente debido a las palabras de mi padre. Me así con firmeza del tridente y respiré profundamente antes de que Sora, Goofy y yo siguiéramos a Ukyo y entráramos en la boca de la criatura.

Empecé a creer que quizá Ukyo era una sirena guerrera de un reino distante. No tenía miedo: al menos no podía ver ni rastro de temor en sus ojos y nadaba sin titubear. Sora también parecía ser un soldado, pero no era tan valiente (o tan loco) como ella. Ambos blandían armas: él tenía una especie de llave gigante y ella poseía una especie de espátula enorme... Se parecían mucho a las cosas de humanos que yo guardaba en mi cueva, sólo que en tamaño familiar. Suspiré con tristeza al pensar en ello... Había sido Tifa quien me había enseñado lo que era una llave y Ryoga me había dicho lo que era una espátula. En fin, eso no tiene nada qué ver...

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que empezáramos a escuchar gemidos. Gemidos llenos de dolor que parecían salir de la nada. Temblé y me mantuve quieta, al igual que Sora y Goofy, en tanto Ukyo siguió adelante sin prestar atención a los terribles sonidos. Comenzaba a perder mi confianza en ella... ¿Por qué era tan seca? En todo caso, no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en eso. Al mirar abajo, notamos que había muchas algas saliendo del piso y que éstas trataban de atraparnos con sus cuerpos. ¡Eran ellas las que habían estado gimiendo...! ¡Estaban vivas! Dejé escapar un alarido, mientras que Goofy y Sora jadearon y nadamos más rápido. Eventualmente alcanzamos a Ukyo, quien ya había dejado el horrible jardín atrás. Tan pronto llegamos a su lado, la voz de Ursula nos recibió.

- ¡Hola, bienvenidos! – dijo. Lentamente salió de las sombras, con una sonrisa triunfante en la cara al ver el tridente de mi padre en mi mano. - ¡Vaya, querida, debo decir que te has superado!

- ¿Superado...? Si apenas nos conocimos... – dije, pero antes de que pudiera seguir, Ukyo me arrebató el tridente y se lo dio a Ursula. - ¡Oye! – comencé, pero entonces me dio una rápida y fría mirada y callé.

- Acabemos con esto de una vez. – masculló con impaciencia. – Aquí está lo que querías. ¿Qué hay de nuestros deseos?

- Todo a su debido tiempo, querida, todo a su debido tiempo... – canturreó Ursula, poniendo sus manos sobre el tridente y repentinamente, su expresión cambió de una vieja seria a un horrible y amenazador monstruo. Se parecía a un tiburón hambriento en busca de carne... y ya había encontrado a sus presas estúpidas: nosotros. - ¡¡SÍ!! – exclamó y el tridente empezó a brillar. Y entonces, Ukyo de pronto se llevó las manos a la cabeza y emitió un gemido. - ¡¡SÍ, LO LOGRÉ!! – Ursula rió largo y tendido y no fue sino hasta entonces que me di cuenta del terrible error que habíamos cometido.

- No... – musité. - ¡No! ¡Regrésamelo! – traté de alcanzarlo, pero fallé. Me empujó hacia atrás y rió más fuerte. - ¡Dámelo!

- ¡Nunca, princesita! – dijo. Su voz había dejado de ser gentil; ahora era malévola y amenazante. - ¡Ya tengo lo que quiero y ahora seré la suprema reina del océano, gracias a ti y a tus amiguitos!

- ¡Oye, devuelve eso! – dijo Sora y desenvainó su arma y se puso en guardia. Pero Ursula se volteó hacia él y gruñó:

- Te daré algo mejor... – y de la nada, un ejército de terribles monstruos apareció. Eran los mismos que los guerreros de élite de mi padre habían estado matando hacía algunas noches... ¡Seguramente eran los Heartless de los cuales Wilheim y los otros me habían contado!

- ¡Ay, no! – exclamé.

- ¡Heartless! ¡Caracoles, esto no es bueno! – gritó Goofy.

- ¡Sabía que estabas involucrada con ellos! – Sora dijo. - ¡Demonios, Ursula! ¡Voy a patear tu gordo trasero tan pronto termine con estos idiotas!

- Seguramente... – rió ella. – Pero deberás disculparme. Tengo que visitar al rey Tritón.

- ¡¡NO!! ¡Deja a mi papi en paz! – chillé. - ¡¡Maldita seas!! ¡Nunca ibas a concedernos nada! ¡Sólo querías conseguir el tridente para lastimarlo! ¡Te odio!

- ¡Cierto! – respondió la bruja. - ¡Y por eso le agradezco a ti y a tus amigos... HUMANOS! – entonces nadó lo más rápido que pudo lejos de nosotros, junto con sus dos horribles anguilas.

- ¿Humanos...? – susurré para mis adentros, sintiendo toda clase de emociones golpear mi corazón. Lentamente me volteé y vi a Sora y Goofy peleando contra los Heartless tan fieramente como podían y luego a Ukyo, quien sencillamente permanecía quieta, flotando en el agua, sosteniéndose la cabeza. Rechiné mis dientes y me lancé contra ella, jalando su cabello tan fuerte como pude. - ¡¡Me engañaste!! – le grité, con lágrimas de ira rodando por mis mejillas. - ¡¡Mentirosa estúpida!! ¡¡Me las vas a pagar!!

- ¡¡AY!! – gritó. - ¡¡Quítate de encima!! – y con una fuerza terrible, comparable incluso con la de Shiryu, me empujó lejos de ella. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sentí la punta de su arma en mi cuello y me congelé. Estaba furiosa... Me espanté muchísimo y cerré mis ojos, pensando que me iba a cortar la cabeza. Pero luego de unos momentos, murmuró: - ¿Qué rayos...? ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

Y entonces dejé de sentir su frío acero. Abrí mis ojos de nuevo y vi que estaba repeliendo a los monstruos con toda su fuerza. Era asombrosa. Incluso Sora y Goofy, quienes parecían conocerla ya hace tiempo, estaban impresionados. Cada vez que libraba un golpe, emitía un alarido de batalla y una corriente cálida de agua me acariciaba. Luego de unos momentos, salí de mi trance y comencé a pelear también, sólo que esta vez ataqué a los Heartless. Ya me las vería con ella después, pensé. Estaba tan decepcionada... Mi papá parecía haber tenido razón sobre algunos humanos, después de todo.

Saqué algunas de mis pociones y comencé a usarlas sobre los enemigos. Tenía pociones de todo: de fuego, de relámpago, de hielo y de curación. Pero no pretendía utilizar éstas: no sobre ninguno de ellos. En aquel momento, estaba furiosa con todos ellos que incluso pensaba en guardar algunas pociones de ataque para cuando acabáramos con los Heartless... Cada vez que una de ellas chocaba contra alguno de mis oponentes, explotaban en llamas, trozos de hielo o relámpagos destellantes y los Heartless dejaban escapar chillidos aterradores al ser quemados, congelados o electrocutados... Y cuando no tenía pociones para usar de inmediato, los pateaba con mi cola con tanta fuerza podía. Jamás me había percatado de que podía dar golpes tan fuertes con ella, ya que cada vez que la usaba, lograba deshacerme de al menos uno de ellos... O quizá simplemente eran demasiado débiles.

Sora repetidamente enterró su arma en los monstruos, mientras que la tortuga los atacaba con su duro caparazón. Pero Ukyo agitó su arma con gran rapidez y poder y al menos tres Heartless morían cada vez que atacaba. Sin duda alguna, me sería muy difícil lidiar con ella...

El último de los enemigos murió y yo estaba exhausta. Emití un quejido e intenté sostener a Ukyo, pero ella evadió mi carga sin esfuerzo y me inmovilizó contra el suelo.

- ¡¡Suéltame!! – grité, pataleando con mi aleta tanto como podía, mas sus manos eran demasiado fuertes y no me soltaron. - ¡¡Quítate!! ¡¡Quítate, maldita seas!!

- ¡¿Ukyo, qué es lo que haces?! – exclamó Sora, colocándose a su lado, y luego permaneció quieto, pensando, al parecer, si debía ayudarme o no. - ¡Así no eres tú! ¡Suéltala!

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Ukyo? Es como si estuvieras hipnotizada, o algo así... – Goofy añadió, manteniendo su distancia.

- ¡¡Lo estaba!! – exclamó ella, capturando nuestra atención. - ¡¡Lo estaba, maldita sea!! ¡Ariel, estate quieta y escúchame! – me miró a los ojos y vi que los suyos eran diferentes. Ya no parecían estar sin emociones; ahora tenían una gran tristeza y también parecía estar sinceramente arrepentida de lo que había hecho. Dejé de sacudirme y decidí escucharla. - ¡Lo siento! ¡Por favor, créeme! ¡Nunca fue mi intención herir a tu papá! ¡Por favor, perdóname! – entonces nadó hacia atrás, sosteniendo su cabeza y añadió: - ¡No puedo creer que me haya hipnotizado! ¡¡Esa perra!! ¡¡Maldita sea!! Yo... – pareció desvanecerse y cayó en la arena. – Estaba débil... Lo logró porque estaba débil. No tenía nada más en la mente sino a él... Por eso me controló...

- ¡Ah, con razón actuabas tan extraño! – exclamó Goofy. Supongo que era tan listo como Flounder... y hablando de él, de pronto apareció de entre las sombras, gritando:

- ¡¡Ariel, Ariel!! Tu... – dejo de hablar al ver a los extraños, pero luego de unos momentos, continuó: - ¡Sebastián dijo que estarías aquí! ¡Escuché gritos y entonces decidí entrar...! Por suerte Ursula ya no parece estar por aquí. ¡¡Pero tu papá está débil, Ariel!!

- Ay, no... – musité. - ¿¿Flounder, dónde está??

- ¡Está buscándote! No sé dónde está... Pensó que quizá no estarías aquí y está buscando en otro lado. ¡Está preocupado por ti!

- ¡Ay, papi! – exclamé. - ¡Lo siento tanto!

- ¡Sin su tridente, no podrá vencer a Ursula! – agregó mi amigo.

- ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! – me dije a mí misma. - ¡Tengo que ayudarlo!

- ¡Iremos también! – dijo Sora. – Esto fue culpa nuestra y...

- No es cierto. – Ukyo interrumpió de pronto. – Esto fue mi culpa. Si esa pelota de playa no me hubiera hipnotizado, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. No voy a dejar que lastime a tu papá, Ariel. Voy a vengarme por lo que me hizo: por la falsa esperanza que sembró en mi corazón y por engañarme para que lastimara a tu padre. ¡Por favor, perdóname! – pidió de nuevo, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

De nuevo, se ganó mi confianza. No sabía que le había hecho Ursula, pero me las iba a pagar por todo. Estaba furiosa... y de pronto, un gran valor dentro de mí que no conocía se desbordó. Asentí y dije:

- Bien. Te perdono. Pero, por favor, ¡ayúdame a ayudar a mi papá!

- ¡Claro que sí! – exclamó Goofy. – Pero vámonos ya. Soy algo lento con esta concha, saben...

- ¡¡Deshagámonos de ella, de una vez por todas!! – rugió Ukyo y salimos de la guarida de Ursula, hacia el día agonizante.

_Narradora: Aeris_

- ¡¡Todos, al rey!! – dijo una voz fuerte, que nos despertó.

Ya era de mañana. No podía creer que hubiéramos dormido tanto tiempo. Bostecé y tallé mis ojos, al igual que todos mis amigos. Entonces vimos a muchos tritones armados con lanzas quienes rápidamente nadaban a la cámara real. Miré a mis compañeros con confusión y ellos fueron recíprocos conmigo. ¿Qué podía estar sucediendo? ¿Por qué eran invocados todos estos guerreros? Sentí un escalofrío al momento en que las trompetas de alarma sonaron de pronto.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – murmuró Damián, nadando cerca de mí. – Hay una fuerza maligna cerca, sin duda. Los Heartless, supondría. No gastemos más tiempo y vayamos con el rey, como guerreros de las profundidades.

- Estoy de acuerdo. – dije. Link nadó a mi lado; volteé hacia él y dije: - Hay problemas.

- Eso parece. – replicó. – Entonces, alistémonos para la batalla, bella Aeris. Toma tu báculo y ponte en guardia. Casi estoy seguro que tendrás que usar hasta el último de tus hechizos esta vez. – y con esto dicho, nadamos todos con el rey.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto del trono del rey Tritón, dejamos escapar un jadeo de miedo. Su rostro estaba cubierto de arrugas y estaba tan pálido como el de un fantasma. Su cuerpo musculoso parecía ser ahora una masa amorfa de carne y sus ojos no tenían color. Era como si estuviera muerto; pero respiraba y todavía podía moverse. Se levantó de su asiento y lentamente comenzó a nadar. Noté que no sostenía su tridente y que su mano lo buscaba como si estuviese en las cercanías, pero su arma dorada estaba perdida. Pero las cosas eran peores de lo que aparentaban, pues entonces habló con una voz baja y débil:

- Mi Ariel ha desaparecido. Y Sebastián... – volteó a ver al pequeño cangrejo rojo que lo miraba con rostro preocupad. – Me dice que ella y algunos de sus amigos tomaron mi tridente y van camino a ver a Ursula. Espero que tengan algo que decir al respecto. – se volteó a nosotros y preguntó con furia, pero débilmente, como antes: - ¿Dónde están sus amigos? ¿Qué le están haciendo a mi Ariel?

No fue sino hasta entonces que noté que Sora, Ukyo y Goofy estaban desaparecidos. Todos jadeamos y los buscamos con la mirada, pero se habían desvanecido, al igual que la hija de Tritón.

- ¿Qué? – Ranma musitó. Miró al rey y dijo. - ¿Crees que Ukyo obligó a tu hija a robar tu tridente, o que ella misma se lo robó? ¡No me vengas con eso! ¡Conozco a Ucchan, y ella jamás sería capaz de hacer una cosa así!

- Sí, lo haría. – infirió Octavius de pronto. Lo miramos con ojos estupefactos y añadió: - De estar hipnotizada. Y me parece que nuestro encuentro con la bruja del mar fue peor de lo que supuse al principio.

- ¡Pero claro! – exclamé. – ¡Por eso tenía una mirada tan extraña en sus ojos! ¡Y yo que empezaba a pensar que actuaba raro!

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Tritón, sin furia ya, pero con más preocupación que antes. – Sin mi tridente, estoy indefenso. Si Ursula le pone las manos encima, seguramente le hará cosas horribles al mar. Temo por la seguridad de mi gente...

- Entonces ayudaremos. – Ken dijo. – Para lo que valga. ¡Yo digo que vayamos por la gorda y le demos unos coscorrones!

- ¡Y yo digo que nos apresuremos! – añadió Ryu. - ¿Cuándo los viste? – le preguntó al cangrejo.

- Hace una media hora, quizá un poco más. – dijo él.

- Es el doble de lo que necesitan para llegar ahí, si nadan a toda velocidad. – estimó Leon. - ¡Vayamos! ¡En verdad esto no me da buena espina! ¡Y eso ya es decir, considerando por todo lo que hemos pasado últimamente!

- ¡Salvemos a Ukyo! – gritó Akane y con esto, rápidamente abandonamos el palacio; hasta Tritón, quien no tenía ni fuerzas para nadar, nos siguió. Fue escoltado por dos de sus guerreros, que lo sostuvieron por los brazos, y le entregaron una lanza, pero apenas podía sostenerla...

Todos nadamos lo más rápido que pudimos al túnel que guiaba a la guarida de la bruja, esperando que no fuéramos a llegar demasiado tarde. Al levantar la mirada al cielo, vi que el sol ya estaba bajando. Esto me asustó mucho, pues sólo podía significar que el poder de los Heartless era increíblemente fuerte. No habían pasado ni quince minutos desde que nos habíamos despertado y tan pronto abrimos nuestros ojos, parecía que era temprano de mañana. Respiré profundamente y esperé que la noche no llegara, pues cuando lo hiciera, duraría el doble de lo normal. Las sombras se hacían más oscuras, como criaturas salvajes que se arrastran de los huecos en el suelo y comienzan a cubrirlo todo. Pero no había tiempo de pensar en eso. Teníamos que nadar con más fuerza, a menos que deseáramos que Ursula se volviera la tirana del mar. Eso no sonaba para nada bonito... Pensé en Ukyo, Sora y Goofy y temblé ante el pensamiento de que ya podrían estar muertos para ese entonces. Donald, el mejor amigo de Goofy, parecía estar muy espantado también y nadaba casi tan rápido como Link, quien iba al frente junto al resto de los guerreros de Tritón.

Nos tomó sólo diez minutos para llegar a la cueva que llevaba a la guarida de la bruja. Pero para nuestra mala suerte, el camino estaba cerrado. Parecía que había sido cerrado por una pared de algas marinas. Al principio, creímos que las plantas cederían fácilmente ante una espada o una lanza. Pero cuando Octavius (no sólo cualquiera: el más fuerte entre nosotros) agitó su espada hacia las algas y no les hizo un rasguño siquiera, supimos que había magia protegiendo el túnel y cerraba su entrada. Donald y yo intentamos quemarlas con hechizos mágicos, pero no había nada qué hacer. Ninguno de nosotros podría pasar por ahí, a menos que nos encogiéramos al tamaño de una nave Gummi, y ni Donald ni yo conocíamos ningún hechizo capaz de encoger nuestros cuerpos.

- ¡No hay paso! – gritó uno de los tritones.

- Flounder... – musitó el rey a un pequeño pez gordo que recién había aparecido a su lado. - ¡Por favor, entra ahí y encuentra a Ariel!

- Yo... yo... – tartamudeó el pez. - ¡Bueno! – finalmente accedió. Me pregunté si sería capaz de nadar a través de las algas con esa panzota. Pero a fin de cuentas, lo logró y desapareció de nuestras miradas.

- ¡Debemos encontrar otro camino! – exclamó Damián. - ¿No hay otro sendero que podamos tomar?

- Ninguno que yo conozca... – dijo Tritón. – Pero debemos encontrar alguno a toda costa... Hallemos un camino. Si nos separamos, será mejor. Quizá Ariel pueda estar en algún otro lugar...

- ¡Hagámoslo, entonces! – dijo Link.

La mayoría de los tritones del rey se fueron por un lado y otros tantos por un segundo camino. El pequeño cangrejo siguió a Tritón y dos de sus guardias a través de otra pequeña cueva. El resto de nosotros nos mantuvimos quietos por unos momentos, pensando en qué hacer. Finalmente, decidimos tomar rutas separadas también. Octavius, Ranma y Akane fueron por un lado; Ikki, Shun y Donald por otro; Cid, Leon, Yuffie y Damián tomaron otro sendero y Link y yo nadamos tan rápido como pudimos al lado de Ryu y Ken por un cuarto camino.

- ¡Maldita sea esa bruja! – Ken exclamó, enardecido. - ¡Jamás pensé que sería una amenaza real! ¡Pero la bola de manteca no sólo hipnotizo a Ukyo; seguramente ya tiene a Ariel y al tridente ahora! ¡Me lleva, me lleva, me lleva! ¡Ya es muy tarde!

- ¡No pienses eso, Ken! – Ryu contestó. - ¡En vez de decir eso y maldecir nuestra suerte, debemos hacer lo que podamos para encontrar otro modo de llegar a la guarida! Ahora, a pensar: ¿dónde podremos encontrar una cueva que nos lleve a ese monstruo?

- ¡Yo que voy a saber, Ryu, es mi primera vez bajo el agua! – gruñó Ken.

- ¡Guarden sus fuerzas para la bruja! – intervino Link. – Creamos que todavía hay tiempo, pero recordemos también que el reloj está en marcha. ¡Enfóquense y no gasten su furia entre ustedes!

Tomamos muchos túneles más, pero ninguno de ellos nos llevó al horrendo hogar de Ursula. El camino estaba cerrado y casi estaba segura de que no había otra ruta qué tomar. Ursula había pensado en todo, al parecer; había llevado a sus presas a donde no podíamos ayudarlas. Pero no podíamos darnos por vencidos así sin más: teníamos que tratar con más ahínco y esperar encontrar un camino para arruinar sus planes antes de que recibiera el poder del tridente...

El día ya casi había terminado. Las aguas habían adquirido un tono naranja y se oscurecían más y más con cada segundo. Había poco tiempo antes de que fuera seguro para los Heartless salir de sus escondites. Seguramente el lugar estaba infestado de ellos ahora. Lo que no podía entender era cómo habían adquirido tanta fuerza en tan poco tiempo... Y mientras este pensamiento me atormentaba, sentí algo frío rodear mi cuerpo, algo que me inmovilizó y me impidió gritar. Era como si de pronto un alga helada me hubiera atrapado... Intenté pedir ayuda, pero ninguno de mis amigos escuchó mi llamado y todos siguieron nadando lejos de mí tan rápido como podían.

Me arrastraron a una cueva oscura y minutos después, al mar abierto. Miré a mi alrededor y noté un barco hundido descansando en el fondo del océano. Había estado dormido ahí por largo tiempo, pensé, pues la madera estaba podrida y había un esqueleto descansando en cubierta. Dejé escapar un grito sofocado e intenté escabullirme de la fuerza que me atrapaba, pero fui incapaz de lograrlo. Y entonces, dos voces dijeron:

- Deja de forcejear, sirena. ¡Es hora de que pagues por meterte con Ursula!

No fue sino hasta entonces que me di cuenta de que las criaturas que me habían atrapado no eran otras sino las anguilas de Ursula. Eran muy fuertes: no podía escapar de sus cuerpos. Pensé en lastimarlas con un hechizo, pero sabía que de hacerlo, yo también resultaría herida por mi propia magia. Me llevaron al mástil de la nave y un conjuro malévolo hizo que las cuerdas podridas cobraran vida y me ataran a él. Una grande cubrió me boca y entonces quedé indefensa. Con mis brazos atados y mi voz atrapada en mi garganta, no podía conjurar ningún hechizo. Entonces vi a Ursula, quien ya tenía el tridente dorado en sus garras y sonreía maliciosamente.

- Vaya, que sirena tan hermosa. – rió. – Es una verdadera pena: una criatura tan bella como tú no será más que un desastre cuando termine contigo... Pero no creas que yo seré la que te asesine, querida. Tengo otras criaturas para hacer ese trabajo. – Se volteó y noté a un gran tiburón blanco nadando en las aguas turbias. Medía unos cinco metros de la punta de su hocico a su cola, supuse. Ya había caído la noche y los depredadores habían salido de sus escondites para probar carne bajo órdenes de Ursula... Mi carne. – Te veré después... O lo que quede de ti. ¡JA! – concluyó y se alejó de mí a una terrible velocidad, junto con sus malditas anguilas.

El tiburón lentamente comenzó a nadar en círculos alrededor de mí. Intenté liberarme, pero las cuerdas eran más resistentes que el acero. Comencé a llorar ante el pensamiento de ser comida por un tiburón. Siempre había sabido que su reputación de asesinos despiadados era injusta. Pero los ojos de éste decían otra historia. En vez de ser negros y muertos como los de un tiburón normal, eran rojos, llenos de un odio aparente hacia mí. Sus mandíbulas estaban bien cerradas, pero sabía que pronto se abrirían y me cortarían en pedazos.

Lloré aún más al pensar en el modo en que moriría. Al menos la última vez había sido enterrada en el agua. Pero ahora, mi cuerpo se desvanecería en el estómago de la bestia; desintegrado por sus fluidos gástricos. Nadie sabría jamás que pasó; a menos que adivinaran que la sangre remanente enfriándose en las aguas fuera la mía... Entonces pensé en Link y recé porque no llegara. Seguramente vendría demasiado tarde para salvarme y no quería que me viera morir. Cloud había visto como Sephiroth había atravesado mi estómago con su espada. Cuando dejé de respirar y sentí el filo de la espada cuando me empaló, alcé mi mirada y vi el rostro de Cloud consumido por una tristeza infinita. Morí con lágrimas en mi cara, pensando en aquella horrible expresión: no quería ver a Link así. Tan sólo deseé morir rápido; para que no pudiera ver mi cuerpo al ser desmembrado por el tiburón sediento de sangre. No podía morir así frente a él...

El tiburón se acercó más y más. Pasó tan cerca de mí que incluso me hirió con su afilada piel. Dejé escapar un quejido de dolor y recé porque acabara conmigo pronto. Nadó a mis espaldas y cerré mis ojos, sabiendo que los tiburones blancos siempre atacan por atrás. Pero luego de un momento, volví a mirar. La bestia deseaba que la viera acercándose hacia mí: quería que mirara sus mandíbulas hasta el fin. Entonces me mostró sus dientes y se preparó para arrancarme mi aleta... Era peor de lo que pensaba. Ursula seguramente le había ordenado que no me matara rápidamente. Quería que estuviera en agonía... Cerré mis ojos de nuevo y dejé escapar un grito aterrado, mismo que fue sofocado por la cuerda y todo se puso negro.

Escuché un ruido fuerte y atronador y pensé que ya había muerto. Incluso sentí dolor en mi aleta y brazos, como si filas de cuchillos los estuvieran atravesando repetidamente. Pero tal agonía no podía durar tanto como lo hizo. Me atreví a abrir mis ojos y para mi asombro, vi que el tiburón había nadado unos metros hacia atrás y nadaba alrededor mío otra vez. Entonces, observé un hoyo en la cubierta del barco frente a mí y vi a un hombre – no un tritón, sino un humano – parado en medio del tiburón y de mí, tal y como si estuviera parado en tierra. Sólo vestía boxers; era muy alto y musculoso y tenía cabello largo y de color castaño claro, parecido al mío, el cual caía sobre sus hombros. Tenía una espada en su espalda y su piel era de un color blanco no natural. No podía ver su rostro, pero sí noté el brillo extraño y fantasmal de sus ojos violetas mirando a la bestia con furia...

El tiburón cargó de nuevo, pero el hombre me protegió empujándolo hacia un lado con gran fuerza. El gran pez incluso gruñó e intentó arrancarle la cabeza. Sin embargo, el hombre era tan rápido como el guepardo y evadió las mandíbulas de la bestia. Antes de que el tiburón escapara, el hombre lo golpeó en el ojo tan fuerte como pudo. El tiburón se apresuró a alejarse de mi defensor, con sangre brotando de su cuenca vacía. El golpe había sido tan fiero que le había hundido el ojo...

El tiburón retrocedió y miró a mi salvador con su ojo restante con furia. Él simplemente se puso en guardia y se mantuvo cerca de mí. Intenté decirle que me liberara para poder ayudarle, pero mi voz salió en forma de gritos ahogados. La bestia cargó de nuevo, pero el hombre hábilmente esquivó sus mandíbulas. Intentó despedazarlo una y otra vez, sin éxito, y el hombre siguió saltando de un lado a otro. Entonces saltó a las velas y batalló contra el tiburón desde ahí. Pero la bestia tenía, sorprendentemente, un malvado plan en su mente. Una vez que hubo alejado al hombre de mi lado, nadó hacia mí, con sus dientes apuntando a mi cabeza. Grité al ver sus dientes cerrarse y abrirse una y otra vez a tan sólo unos centímetros de mi cara. El hombre – no tengo idea de cómo lo hizo – había corrido hacia el tiburón y lo sujetaba por la cola. Luego de varios intentos de matarme, el tiburón finalmente se dio por vencido y se volteó a morderlo. Mi defensor se apartó justo a tiempo, pero resultó herido. El gran pez nadó lejos de nuevo y pareció sonreír con malicia al ver al hombre, cuyo brazo estaba terriblemente lastimado. Entonces vi su cara. Era muy guapo; tenía rasgos varoniles y toscos y su mirada era más mágica de lo que había pensado al inicio, aun cuando estaba verdaderamente enojado. Sus ojos violetas brillaron fieramente mientras miró al tiburón y susurró para sí:

- Al parecer el mal te ha conquistado, bestia. Que así sea. No quería que llegara a esto, pero no me dejas alternativa. – Y así, su herida se desvaneció y desenvainó su espada y dos pequeños colmillos salieron de su boca.

El tiburón cargó contra él una vez más. Se apartó, agitó su espada y cerré mis ojos. Luego de un momento, los abrí otra vez, tan sólo para ver el cuerpo rebanado y sin vida de la bestia caer por un costado del barco hacia el fondo del mar. Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio al cerrar mis ojos de nuevo y dejar escapar unas dos últimas lágrimas de ellos. El hombre entonces cortó las cuerdas que me ataban con su espada y preguntó:

- ¿Está usted bien?

No pude evitar llorar de nuevo y abrazarlo. Me devolvió el cariño y dijo:

- No has de preocuparte. Ya pasó. Esa bestia no te atormentará más...

- Gracias... – murmuré, entre sollozos.

- ¡¿Oigan, qué ocurre allá arriba?! – llamó una voz desde el interior del barco... una voz que conocía bien.

Del hoyo, salió otro hombre, junto con una mujer. Él traía una espada enorme y ella sólo estaba armada con un par de duros puños. Conocía sus rostros. Conocía su cabello dorado y una vez amé sus ojos azules. Y conocía su mirada roja de rubí y había extrañado su linda sonrisa. Me vieron y quedaron boquiabiertos. Dejé escapar una risilla alegre y junté mis manos. Sin entender lo que ocurría todavía, él dejó caer su arma y sus piernas empezaron a temblar, mientras que ella comenzó a llorar lágrimas de alegría.

- No puede ser... – dijo él, finalmente, en un susurro anonadado. – No lo creo... ¿Aeris?

- Cloud... – sollocé. – Tifa...

- Aeris... – murmuró ella. Caminó hacia mí y tocó mi cara, intentando convencerse a sí misma que mi piel era real, así como las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas. Acarició mi cabello y mis orejas. Finalmente, emitió una risa fuerte y quebrada y exclamó: - ¡Sí eres tú! ¡Aeris, eres tú! – y me abrazó con tal fuerza que apenas podía respirar.

- ¡Tifa! – exclamé, incapaz de contener mis propias carcajadas. Cloud se mantuvo inmóvil por algunos segundos más antes de estallar en lágrimas y abrazarme también. - ¡Cloud!

- ¡Aeris! ¡Amiga! ¡Mi mejor amiga! – dijo, entre sollozos. Era la segunda vez que lo veía llorar. Pero esta vez, estaba feliz... Y aun así, me había llamado "amiga". Entonces los vi a él y a Tifa sosteniéndome entre sus brazos y lo entendí. Pensé en Link y rápidamente olvidé el súbito dolor que atacó mi corazón. Era un momento de felicidad... - ¡Estás viva! ¡Bendito seas, estás viva! – se volteó y gritó: - ¡¡Chicos!! ¡Vincent, ven aquí! ¡¡No vas a creer esto!!

Y del agujero, salió Vincent. Al verme, sus ojos se llenaron de asombro y dejó caer la pistola que cargaba. Logré escapar del abrazo de Tifa y Cloud y lo abracé a él con una risotada.

- ¡Vincent! – grité. - ¡Te extrañé tanto!

- Aeris... – musitó, como si intentara creer en sus ojos todavía. - ¡Aeris! – me abrazó también; no tan ferozmente como los otros, pero con la suficiente firmeza como para no dejarme escapar. Entonces, sentí algo más asombroso: sentí sus lágrimas en mi hombro. Vincent era la persona más seca que había conocido antes de Octavius; jamás lo había visto llorar. Nunca. ¡Y ahora ahí estaba, llorando sobre mí! – Creí que nunca volvería a verte...

- Yo pensé lo mismo. – sollocé.

Y entonces, muchos otros salieron. Había dos súcubas de cabello verde, una pequeña hada, un hobbit, un chico y una chica con más o menos la misma edad que mi salvador, dos hombres fuertes y jóvenes y una mujer-gato. Les sonreí y reí. Pero antes de que pudiera presentarme, una voz varonil llamó mi nombre.

- ¡¡AERIS!!

Entonces, Link apareció en la cubierta, con sus dos aletas afiladas listas para atacar cualquier peligro. Pero entonces las retrajo al ver mi rostro alegre y el de los demás. Caminó hacia mí y susurró:

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¡Link! – exclamé y arrojé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello (debo admitir que en aquel momento, probablemente lo hice para no quedar como una imbécil frente a Cloud y Tifa). - ¡Viniste!

- Algo tarde, al parecer. – rió él. - ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó.

- Al parecer, amigos de la dama, buena criatura. – replicó el hada con una sonrisa. – Al menos, Cloud, Tifa y Vincent parecen saber quién es.

- ¿Cloud? ¿Tifa? ¿Vincent? – preguntó. Se volteó a ellos y añadió: - Aeris me ha contado mucho sobre ustedes. Entonces estoy aliviado, pues sé que ustedes son sus amigos. Es bueno conocer gente normal, he de decir. Mi nombre es Link, y como ella ya lo ha dicho, somos buenos compañeros. – Reí cuando él dijo "compañeros"... ¡no dijo amigos!

- Bien, pues gusto en conocerte, Link. – dijo Cloud, sacudiendo su mano. – Pero, yo... Aeris, ¿cómo diablos le hiciste para ser una sirena? – preguntó con una risotada.

- Es una larga historia; ¡luego te la cuento! – dije. Me volteé al hombre que me había salvado de la bestia y fui a su lado, sosteniendo la mano de Link. Y entonces, dije: - Él me salvó la vida. Un tiburón me atacó y él no dejó que nada malo me pasara. Muchas gracias. – añadí con una reverencia.

- Entonces yo también te agradezco, por salvar su vida. – dijo Link. – Pues hay un lazo especial entre nosotros y si se rompiera, me desvanecería y moriría.

- Entiendo lo que dices... – replicó el hombre, con una sonrisa confundida. Bueno, después de todo, Link aún tenía cuerpo de Zora... – Y les ruego que ya no se preocupen más por eso. Me da gusto conocerlos, en especial a ti, Aeris. Es un milagro que hayas vuelto a la vida, pues supe que moriste injustamente. Pero el desgraciado que osó lastimarte ha pagado por sus pecados nuevamente. Les contaré la historia más tarde: por ahora, sólo le diré mi nombre, mi señora. Soy Wilheim.

Entonces me golpeó. Wilheim. Su nombre hizo eco en mi mente cientos de veces y mi sonrisa se desvaneció de mi rostro, como la de Link. Y luego, lo recordé todo: Ariel, Ukyo, Sora y Goofy todavía estaban ahí afuera y necesitaban de nosotros. Ya habíamos perdido mucho tiempo ahí...

- ¿Wilheim? – susurró Link.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó, mirándonos con extrañeza.

- Wilheim... – dije, saliendo de mi trance. Y luego, exclamé: - ¡Wilheim! ¡Está en problemas y podrían matarla si no hacemos algo! ¡Tenemos que apurarnos, Wilheim! ¡Tenemos que encontrar un camino para llegar a la guarida de Ursula, a menos que queramos que la maten!

- ¿A quién? ¿De quién estás hablando? – preguntó, más confundido que antes.

- ¡¡Ukyo!! ¡La conozco y está en problemas! ¡Está con una sirena llamada Ariel y un chico, llamado Sora y una... tortuga-perro, Goofy! ¡Necesita tu ayuda!

Todos jadearon con terror y los ojos de Wilheim brillaron con temor y furia. Me tomó por los hombros y clavó su mirada llameante en mí.

- ¿Dónde está ella? – preguntó. - ¡¿Dónde?!

- El camino a la guarida está cerrado... – contesté. - ¡Es por allá! – y señalé a las aguas turbias.

- ¡Ninguna roca, barco o desgraciado me detendrán ahora! – gruñó y sus ojos se volvieron más feroces. Un aura de llamas púrpuras lo rodeó y gritó: - ¡¡UKYO, YA VOY POR TI!! – y se fue corriendo tan rápido como pudo. La arena del suelo marino se dividió en dos y miles de burbujas flotaron a la superficie.

- ¡Vamos a ayudarlo! – gritó Cloud y todos se fueron corriendo tras él, con Link y yo nadando a su lado.

- ¡Aeris, ahí estás! – exclamó Ryu, conforme él y Ken salieron de la cueva y nadaron al lado de Link y mío. Los tomé por los brazos y grité:

- ¡Vamos! ¡No hay tiempo qué perder!

- ¿Qué? – trastabilló Ken. – Un minuto... ¿Quién rayos son todos ellos?

- ¡¡RYU!! ¡¡KEN!! – gritó la jovencita y dejó de correr por un segundo.

- ¿No es esa...? ¡Sakura! – exclamó Ryu y nadó junto a ella. Ella se arrojó a sus brazos y rió. - ¡Hola! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo puedes estar así, eh? Digo, me refiero a que...

- Es la Materia Submarina. – explicó, abrazando a Ken. – Es esta piedrita morada que te deja respirar bajo el agua y...

- ¡Háblenlo más tarde! – intervino Link. - ¡Debemos ir a ayudar a Wilheim!

- ¡¿Wilheim?! – exclamó Ken. - ¿Wilheim, el novio de Ukyo?

- ¡Sí! – repliqué. - ¡Lo encontramos! ¡Y Ukyo sigue en problemas, como Sora y Goofy! ¡Vayamos a ayudarles! – y con esto dicho, todos corrimos junto a los demás, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde para Ukyo y los otros...

_Narradora: Ariel_

Ursula parecía haberse desvanecido en el agua. No había modo de encontrarla. Y lo peor era que la gorda asquerosa no había dejado ninguna huella para seguir. Tenía una vaga esperanza de que hubiera dejado un rastro de tinta negra. Pero había escapado de nuestra mirada. Buscamos en las cercanías de su guarida y no encontramos nada. Entonces fuimos al palacio, pero no había nadie ahí. Ni siquiera mi papá... Comencé a preocuparme mucho. Podía sentir mis brazos temblando de angustia.

Buscamos por todo el mar, es decir lo que quedaba de éste, porque me parecía que los Heartless comenzaban a consumirlo. ¡También me preocupaba que, en cualquier momento, apareciera un hoyo negro de la nada en las aguas y nos devorara a todos! Estoy casi segura que ellos ya habían sido comidos por uno en el pasado y me mortificaba pensar lo que les podría suceder si otro los volvía a tragar... Debíamos acabar con Ursula y con los Heartless en el acto. Y con el peso de estos pensamientos, nade más y más rápido.

Entonces, finalmente llegamos a un claro. Parecía no haber nada más que unas pocas rocas y algas marinas. Incluso los pececitos que nadaban por ahí eran escasos. El agua estaba helada. Incluso me costó trabajo patalear con mi cola y casi apuesto que mis compañeros también sintieron mucho frío. Podía ver los dientes de Goofy castañeando y a Sora frotándose las manos. Sin embargo, ni Ukyo ni yo hicimos nada por calentarnos. Yo sólo tenía un pensamiento en mi cabeza... mi papá.

Y fue entonces que la vi. Tenía una corona dorada en su cabeza y reía maliciosamente. Sostenía el tridente dorado triunfalmente sobre ella misma y sus anguilas nadaban a su alrededor. Y a sus tentáculos, yacían tres algas maldecidas del mismo tipo que habíamos visto en su horrendo jardín. Entonces me di cuenta de que esa corona dorada era la de mi papi y dejé escapar un jadeo de terror... Sebastián estaba junto a las tres algas marinas y miraba a la de en medio con horror y tristeza.

- Ay, no... – musitó Flounder y tembló cuando se percató de lo que había ocurrido.

- ¡¡PAPI!! – grité y nos apresuramos a ir con las tres algas. Era justo lo que pensaba... La de en medio tenía los ojos de mi padre... ¡Incluso tenía su barba! Comencé a llorar al mirarlo y gentilmente acaricié su cabeza. – Ay, papi... – sollocé. – Lo siento tanto, papi... – entonces alcé mi cabeza y vi a Ursula bailando y canturreando para sí misma.

- ¡Soy la única soberana del mar!

Sentí una ira terrible crecer dentro de mí, una que jamás había sentido antes. Mis lágrimas ya no eran de tristeza y sollozaba de rabia. Apreté mis puños y corté mis manos con mis uñas. Pero no me importó. Ni siquiera sentí dolor. Tan sólo quería agarrar a esa bruja y darle en la torre por lo que le había hecho a mi padre...

- ¡¡Tú... MALDITA MONSTRUO!! – grité y me arrojé contra ella. Pero antes de que pudiera atraparla, sus dos anguilas me atraparon y comenzaron a estrangularme. - ¡NO! ¡SUÉLTENME!

- ¡Ah, pero si es la adorable princesita! – rió. - ¡Estoy segura que serás una bella adición a mi colección! ¡Pero no te entristezcas! ¡Al menos podrás estar junto a tu papi! – y así disparó un hechizo contra mí.

Pero antes de que pudiera tocarme, Ukyo lo repelió con su arma. Gruñó y luego gritó:

- ¡Me engañaste, bruja! ¡Ahora voy a acabar contigo, a menos que regreses esa corona y el tridente! ¡Ese adorno dorado no le queda a un monstruo como tú, abominación!

- No. – rió Ursula. - ¡Si no lo pides con amabilidad, no escucharé nada que tú, una marioneta, tenga qué decir!

- ¡¡Como tú quieras!! – aulló Ukyo y cargó contra Ursula. Sus anguilas me soltaron e intentaron capturar a Ukyo, pero ella era demasiado rápida. Liberó un fuerte golpe contra Ursula, pero la bruja logró detenerlo con el tridente de mi papá. Se mantuvieron quietas por un rato, incapaces de moverse. Entonces recordé a las anguilas y les arrojé una poción incendiaria. Aullaron de dolor y fueron tras de mí, mientras Ukyo combatía a Ursula.

Antes de que pudieran alcanzarme, Goofy y Sora llegaron a ayudarme y comenzamos a pelear contra ellas. Sus dientes eran el doble de peligrosos que el resto de sus cuerpos; eran capaces de masticar una roca. No sabía que las anguilas tuvieran tal fuerza... Bueno, lo más probable es que se debiera a uno de los hechizos de Ursula. En todo caso, teníamos que tener mucho cuidado de que no nos mordieran. Goofy a menudo escondía su cabeza en su concha para que no se la arrancaran... Después de todo, no era tan "brillante" como Flounder. Y cuando pensé en esto, recordé al pececito y dije:

- ¡Flounder! ¡Ve por Sebastián y váyanse de aquí! ¡Es muy peligroso...! ¡No, espera! ¡Por favor, protege a mi papá!

- ¡De acuerdo, Ariel! – exclamó y nadó al lado de Sebastián y se quedaron junto a mi papá.

Decidí que ya era hora de dejar de hacerme la boba con las anguilas y saqué mis pociones de relámpago. Eran las más poderosas que tenía. Sabía que todos nosotros posiblemente sentiríamos un ligero toque, pero nada muy significativo. No podía retenerme esta vez: la vida de mi papá colgaba de un hilo, al igual que las nuestras. Grité al arrojarles dos a las anguilas. Cuando las pociones chocaron contra sus cuerpos, estallaron en una pequeña tormenta de rayos y las desgraciadas aullaron con dolor mientras veíamos sus huesos aparecer y desaparecer tras sus escamas. Cuando el impacto terminó, tanto Sora como Goofy las golpearon con mucha fuerza y las tumbaron en el suelo. Pero las anguilas todavía estaban lejos de ser derrotadas. Sacudieron sus cabezas y fueron tras nosotros otra vez.

Mientras tanto, Ukyo golpeaba con una rabia que iba más allá de la imaginación. Cada vez que agitaba su espátula gigante, hacía pedazos toda roca que se encontrara en el camino de su acero cuando Ursula esquivaba sus ataques. Cuando los bloqueaba, parecía encogerse ante la furia de Ukyo y debía usar un hechizo para quitársela de encima. Pero nuestra compañera era muy resistente y ningún hechizo parecía herirla. Cargó contra Ursula y no detuvo su ataque. La bruja sonrió de pronto cuando tres de sus tentáculos atraparon el cuerpo de Ukyo y empezaron a apretar. Ella emitió un pequeño alarido y golpeó los tentáculos con su arma, pero Ursula era mucho más resistente que ella. Pero entonces, la pateo en la cara con su cola un par de veces. La bruja la liberó, sorprendida por el súbito ataque y luego recibió un tremendo golpe en la cabeza. Chocó contra una roca y la hizo trizas. Entonces miró a Ukyo con rabia; su espátula todavía temblaba luego de aquel ataque. Ursula gritó y atacó: Ukyo estaba logrando que perdiera la paciencia.

Sora, Goofy y yo estábamos pateándoles el trasero a las anguilas. Estaba tan furiosa que incluso agarré una por su cola y la arrojé contra el suelo. La solté rápidamente antes que pudiera morderme y logré arrojarle una poción de hielo dentro del hocico. Sus mandíbulas se congelaron y pateé su cara con mi cola. Entonces, gruñó e intentó capturarme, pero Goofy se interpuso y actuando cual pared, se mantuvo quieto mientras la anguila chocaba contra su caparazón. Sora siguió golpeando la otra anguila con su arma y la criatura se debilitaba más y más. Sin embargo, de pronto esquivó uno de sus golpes y mordió su brazo. Gritó y trató de quitársela de encima, mas la anguila no lo soltaba. Así que preparé dos pociones de fuego y se las arrojé. La anguila quemada aulló de dolor y se alejó de Sora. Entonces le aventé una poción curativa y su herida desapareció...

Ukyo ya había asestado bastantes golpes para ese entonces y Ursula estaba llena de heridas. Se había dado cuenta de que Ukyo no era presa fácil y que era mucho más fuerte de lo que había pensado. La sirena no dejaba de patearla con la cola, de golpearla con sus puños y atizarla con su espátula. La batalla parecía estar por terminar... Pero entonces, Ursula gruñó y el tridente dorado en sus manos comenzó a brillar.

- ¡Ya me harté de ti! – gritó y apuntó hacia Ukyo.

- ¡¡UKYO, MUÉVETE!! – advertí al momento en que Ursula disparó un rayo del arma.

Nuestra compañera esquivó el rayo fácilmente, pero no se dio cuenta de que Goofy estaba tras ella. La tortuga jadeó y rápidamente se escondió en su concha. El rayo rebotó en su escudo y, sorprendentemente, golpeó a las dos anguilas. Aullaron una última vez antes de volar en pedazos. Goofy sacó su cabeza de su caparazón y dijo, con una risotada:

- ¡Vaya! ¡Van dos, queda una!

- ¡Mis bebés! – chilló Ursula. - ¡Floatsam... Jetsam! ¡Mis pobres bebés!

- ¡Y sigues tú, bruja! – exclamó Ukyo y se preparó para dar batalla de nuevo.

Ursula no contestó. Tan sólo la observó con ojos rojos de odio y gruñó. Desde su parte inferior, se alzó una nube de tinta y empezó a cubrirlo todo. Grandioso. El rastro que habíamos estado buscando finalmente había aparecido... de forma bastante fea. Todo se volvió negro en cuestión de segundos y los gruñidos de Ursula se hicieron más y más fuertes y temibles. Dejé escapar un jadeo y fui a buscar a Ukyo, sin soltar a Sora y Goofy. Si nos perdíamos ahí, quién sabe qué podría ocurrirnos.

- ¡Ukyo! – gritó Sora al chocar con ella. - ¡Aquí estás!

- No te preocupes, Sora. – replicó ella, con calma. Yo estaba muerta de miedo, pero ella parecía estar bastante tranquila... – Logramos vencer a Ganondorf, ¿cierto? Estoy segura que esta bola de grasa no es tan peligrosa. La venceremos, ya verás.

Pero entonces, una fuerte corriente de agua emergió desde abajo y nos calló. Gritamos conforme subimos y subimos y subimos... y luego fuimos disparados hacia la superficie, por sobre las olas. Pareció que volamos un momento y luego caímos al mar de nuevo. Mi espalda fue lo primero que tocó el agua y grité de dolor cuando las olas me sacudieron. Fue una fea caída. Mis otros amigos agitaron sus cabezas y luego miramos, con terror, a lo que ahora estaba ante nosotros...

Ursula, la bruja del mar, había dejado de ser. Se había convertido en la criatura más amenazadora y horrenda del océano. Aún era ella misma... Pero había aumentado su tamaño casi treinta metros. Sus ojos nos miraban con maldad, con llamas rojas, y el tridente y la corona brillaban increíblemente, dispersando las sombras y convirtiendo la noche casi tan clara como el atardecer. Tomando en cuenta que sería un atardecer dorado, pero no era tan bonito como suena. Sólo podía ver miedo en la superficie y hasta Ukyo, quien se había mantenido calma durante todo este tiempo, nadó hacia atrás unos metros, con una mirada aterrada en sus ojos.

- ¡¡TONTAS CRIATURAS INSIGNIFICANTES!! – rugió Ursula con una risotada y sus tentáculos comenzaron a atizar el agua que la rodeaba con gran ferocidad y olas gigantes nos comenzaron a arrojar por todos lados conforme el cielo nublado rugía con truenos. Caímos muchas veces y las olas agresivas nos aventaron de un lado a otro y casi fuimos golpeados por aquellos rayos poderosos muchas veces. Tan sólo podía pensar en escapar, mas las olas no me dejarían hacer eso. - ¡¡IDIOTAS!! ¡¡EL OCÉANO SE INCLINA ANTE MI PODER!! – añadió y muchos fuertes remolinos aparecieron a su alrededor y comenzaron a chuparnos.

En mi desesperación, alcancé una poción de relámpago y se la arrojé. El monstruo pareció ser herido por el trueno y el mar se tranquilizó por un momento. ¡Había encontrado su debilidad! Dejé escapar una risilla esperanzada conforme intenté tomar otra... ¡Pero entonces, gimoteé aterrada al darme cuenta de que ya no tenía ni una! ¡Las había gastado todas en las estúpidas anguilas y en los Heartless! Mi corazón se detuvo cuando Ursula me miró con sus horribles ojos y después, me aventó contra un remolino. Mientras sus aguas me succionaban, vi como Ukyo logró acercarse al monstruo y empezó a golpearla con su espátula. Sin embargo, el trasero de Ursula era capaz de detener el disparo de un cañón en aquel instante. Rió y decidió terminar con nosotros. Dos de sus tentáculos fueron tras nosotros: uno me sujetó a mí y a Ukyo y el otro capturó a Sora y a Goofy. Los truenos rugieron y ella estalló en carcajadas y apretó nuestros cuerpos. Sentí como toda la esperanza se me escapaba y dejé salir un grito quebrantado.

- ¡Déjanos ir, bruja! – demandé, pero mi alarido más bien fue un gimoteo patético.

- ¡ESO ES! ¡RUEGUEN! – rugió. - ¡AGÍTENSE COMO GUSANOS EN ANZUELOS! ¡NO HABRÁ PIEDAD! ¡¡LOS MATARÉ A TODOS!!

En ese instante, nos apretó con mayor fuerza y todos dejamos escapar gruñidos de dolor. Y entonces, Ukyo estalló en lágrimas. Empezó a llorar cual sirenita de seis años que ha quedado atrapada en la red de un bote pesquero... Sus fuertes gemidos perforaron el aire y Ursula rió todavía más.

- ¡¡LLORA, SER INMUNDO!! ¡¡LLORA!!

- ¡¡Ay, Ariel!! – gritó, entre sollozos. - ¡¡Lo siento tanto!! ¡Todo esto es mi culpa! ¡Lo siento, Sora! ¡Goofy! ¡Por favor, perdónenme! – pausó por un momento y luego alzó su cabeza hacia el cielo y gritó entre lágrimas, haciendo que los demás lloráramos por ella: - ¡¡PERDÓNAME, WILHEIM!! ¡¡TE AMO!!

- ¡¡SEGURAMENTE TU NOVIECITO ESTARÁ ENCANTADO DE VER TU CABEZA EN LA PUNTA DE MI TRIDENTE!! ¡¡SE LA MOSTRARÉ CUANDO LLEGUE!! – rugió la bruja, con una carcajada malévola. - ¡¡HASTA AQUÍ LLEGÓ EL VERDADERO AMOR!!

Sollocé y sostuve la mano de Ukyo, quien no podía hacer nada sino ver al tridente que se aproximaba con el rostro más triste que he visto. Le tuve lástima. Pero no podía ayudarla... Y esto me puso muy triste a mí también. Lloré con ella conforme sus gemidos se hacían más fuertes y el tridente dorado se acercaba más y más...

Tronaron los relámpagos y las olas chocaron entre sí. Un choque atronador casi hizo que nos estallaran los tímpanos. Ursula retiró su mano y una lluvia de chispas cayó sobre nosotros. El monstruo gruñó, confuso, mientras caían los relámpagos en el mar furioso. Ella buscó al que había disparado aquella bola de fuego; aquel poderoso proyectil que nos había salvado del tridente de mi papá. Incluso podía sentir una ventisca cálida acariciándome a mí y a mis amigos. La cabeza del monstruo de pronto se mantuvo quieta y sonrió maliciosamente y mientras sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con un color rojo otra vez. Aunque su oscuro y malévolo tentáculo estaba alrededor de mi cuerpo, apretándolo con fuerza, logré voltear mi cabeza y entonces vi al que nos había salvado, flotando en el aire...

¡No podía creer nuestra suerte! ¡Ahí estaba, rodeado de relámpagos y llamas púrpuras! Dos alas habían salido de su espalda y las aleteaba lentamente. No, no lo hacía rápido, pues no se movía de donde estaba, pero tampoco lo hacía tan lento, pues no descendía. Tenía su espada en mano: se había convertido en una llama viviente que incluso gruñía y ansiaba probar la sangre de Ursula, supuse. Sus colmillos habían cortado sus labios, pero sus heridas ya habían desaparecido. Y sus ojos brillaban de la manera más espantosa que puedan imaginarse. Pero no les temía. Tenía un aire heroico, a decir verdad... Dos velas violetas iluminaban la noche oscura, cuyo brillo era más feroz que el del tridente de mi padre. La superficie del mar se iluminó con su mirada y cuando esto ocurrió, finalmente logré gritar a todo pulmón:

- ¡¡WILHEIM!! ¡¡SÁLVANOS!!

Y entonces, Ukyo lentamente volvió su cabeza y dejó de sollozar. Sus ojos se iluminaron con el brillo violeta y más lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de ellos. Pareció congelarse en el tiempo por un instante; pero entonces lloró de nuevo y gritó con una voz más fuerte que la mía:

- ¡¡¡WILHEIM!!!

Wilheim salió de su trance y dejó escapar un rugido iracundo que acalló los truenos. Y después, comenzó a volar hacia nosotros a una increíble velocidad: su cuerpo partió las olas y el mar pareció temblar ante él. Ursula apenas logró bloquear su golpe y al hacerlo, se tambaleó y casi cayó de espaldas. Wilheim se volteó y atacó una y otra vez; el monstruo detenía los golpes y se tambaleaba de un lado al otro repetidamente. El vampiro no detuvo su ataque y nunca cargó de igual manera. En vez de ello, voló rápidamente y trató de acuchillar a Ursula con cientos de ataques. El monstruo detuvo varios estoques. Sin embargo, Wilheim la hirió varias veces. De pronto, se detuvo y lo envolvieron los relámpagos. Ursula gruñó y disparó un rayo de luz de la punta del tridente de mi papá. Pero Wilheim refunfuñó al ver el ataque y lo repelió con su espada. Ursula quedó boquiabierta al mirar esto. ¡Incluso yo no podía creer que había un arma capaz de resistir un tiro de la de mi padre! ¡Ahora esta perdida, sin duda alguna!

Pero de pronto, tuvo una idea horrenda y volvió a sonreír. Escuché su risa maléfica y comenzó a apretar nuestros cuerpos. Sentí como mis huesos estaban a punto de romperse. Intentamos gritar por ayuda, pero nuestros alaridos quedaron atorados en nuestras gargantas. No obstante, Ukyo logró sobreponerse a la fuerza del tentáculo y gritó:

- ¡¡AY... WILHEIM!!

Tan pronto la escuchó, voló hacia abajo y se aproximó a nosotros. Ursula había previsto esto y empezó a agitar sus tentáculos, intentando golpearlo con ellos. Pero Wilheim simplemente se convirtió en niebla. Ursula se congeló cuando hizo esto. No reapareció sino hasta que estaba junto a nosotros. Y entonces, agitó su arma y cortó ambos tentáculos de un tajo. Caímos al mar y rápidamente nadamos lejos del monstruo, junto con Sora y Goofy. Sin embargo, Ukyo se apresuró a ir hacia la Bestia e intentó atacarla. Por suerte, Sora y yo fuimos lo bastante rápidos como para nadar hacia ella y detenerla por los brazos.

- ¡¡SUÉLTENME!! – gritó. - ¡¡NECESITA AYUDA!!

- ¡No puedes ayudarlo! – dije. - ¡Es muy poderosa para nosotros!

- ¡Escúchala, Ukyo! – añadió Sora. - ¡Tiene razón!

Finalmente logramos arrastrarla lejos de la batalla, aunque dio muy buena pelea y casi se nos escapó un par de veces. Una vez a salvo, vimos como Wilheim siguió batiéndose contra Ursula con toda su fuerza. De repente, ella agitó el tridente hacia él y él logró detenerlo con su espada. Sin embargo, no podía moverse y luchaba por mantenerse cerca del monstruo, que estaba furiosa con el vampiro. Sus seis tentáculos restantes intentaron alcanzarlo, pero estaba volando demasiado alto para ellos y no podía usar una de sus manos para estrangularlo, pues de hacer esto, seguramente la vencería. Dios, en verdad deseaba que cometiera ese error...

De repente, escuchamos un gruñido. Había venido de las profundidades. Volteamos hacia abajo y vimos una enorme sombra de Heartless aproximándose hacia nosotros. Dejé escapar un jadeo y traté de sacar mis pociones otra vez, sólo para percatarme de nuevo que ya se me habían acabado. Ukyo se asió de su espátula, con lágrimas de desesperación en el rostro, mientras que Sora se puso en guardia y Goofy nado frente a mí, esperando protegerme de los enemigos con su caparazón...

Pero no hubo necesidad de pelear esta vez. Muchos rayos de luz de pronto salieron del fondo del mar y atrajeron la atención de los Heartless. Voltearon hacia atrás y la mayoría de ellos se desvaneció al hacerlo. Los otros intentaron llegar a la superficie, presas del miedo, pero fallaron. Segundos después, una sirena, dos tritones y una extraña criatura salieron a la superficie. ¡Eran los mismos que habían llegado con Ukyo, Sora y Goofy al trono de mi padre!

- ¡¡AERIS!! – aulló Ukyo. - ¡¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!! – señaló a Wilheim y siguió hablando. - ¡¡Por favor, Aeris!! ¡¡Necesita nuestra ayuda!! ¡¡Ryu, Ken, Link!! ¡¡Por favor, ayúdenlo!!

- ¡Esa es una mujer-pulpo GORDÍSIMA! – exclamó el tritón rubio. – Dios... ¿ése de ahí es Wilheim?

- ¡Qué poder! – dijo el otro tritón, quien traía un pedazo de tela roja atada alrededor de su cabeza. - ¡No puedo creer que le esté haciendo frente a ese monstruo! ¡Pero... parece que su fuerza lo abandona! ¡Debe estar usando más poder del que su cuerpo puede soportar!

- ¡Pues no hablemos más al respecto y ayudémosle! – exclamó la criatura.

- ¡Es débil contra el relámpago! – exclamamos Ukyo y yo. Y luego, ella añadió: - ¡Fríanle el trasero con rayos!

- ¡Yo ayudaré en lo que pueda con un Hadoken! – dijo el tritón rubio.

- ¡Yo usaré mi Shinkuu-Hadoken! – agregó el otro.

- Hagan eso y distráiganla mientras puedan. – dijo la criatura. Se volteó a la sirena y le dijo: - Aeris, espera mi señal para liberar tu más feroz hechizo de relámpago. Nuestros campos eléctricos la derrotarán. Espera mi señal, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿A dónde vas, Link? – preguntó ella, mientras él se preparaba para zambullirse bajo el agua.

- ¡Confía en mí, por favor!

- ¡Yo... confiaré en ti, Link!

Y así, ambos tritones juntaron sus manos y comenzaron a invocar una especie de viento mágico, mientras la sirena alzó sus manos y hubo truenos arriba de ella. El otro nadó tan rápido como pudo al cuerpo del monstruo. Evadió todos los tentáculos y logró asirse del estómago de la bestia. Y así, encajó uno de sus brazos en ella. Ursula apenas y lo sintió, creo, pues simplemente gruñó y volteó a verlo mientras gritaba:

- ¡¡AHORA, AERIS!!

- ¡¡SHINKUU-HADOKEN!!

- ¡¡HADOKEN!!

- ¡¡THUNDAGA!!

Los alaridos de Ryu, Ken y Aeris viajaron a través de las olas, así como sus ataques: dos rayos azules de energía, uno más grande que el otro, chocaron contra el cuerpo de Ursula. Ella se tambaleó y gritó de dolor. Entonces, un trueno rugió justo sobre su cabeza y Ukyo gritó:

- ¡¡WILHEIM!! ¡¡APÁRTATE!!

Wilheim la escuchó y rápidamente se convirtió en niebla y voló lejos conforme una tormenta de rayos cayó sobre el monstruo. Y entonces, Link emitió un alarido de batalla y un campo azul de energía eléctrica empezó a fluir de su cuerpo al de Ursula. El monstruo se agitó y gritó mientras salía humo de su mismísima piel. Aun así, no soltaba el tridente de mi papá. Luego de un largo rato, tanto Aeris como Link perdieron fuerzas. El último rayo cayó sobre Ursula y Link sacó su arma del cuerpo de la bestia. Aunque débil, Ursula todavía no estaba vencida. Golpeó a Link con uno de sus tentáculos y él voló hasta nuestro lado Aeris nadó hacia él y lo sostuvo antes de que se hundiera. Él agitó su cabeza y emitió un suspiro agotado: no estaba herido. Tan sólo debilitado, pero nada más.

Finalmente, Wilheim decidió ponerle fin a la batalla. Agitó su espada al tridente tan fuerte como pudo: esta vez, voló fuera de las manos de Ursula y se encogió en el aire. Entonces, el vampiro dejó escapar un rugido furioso y encajó su espada profundo en su pecho. Ursula intentó gritar, pero pareció que el dolor fue tan intenso que no pudo ni hablar.

- ¡¡HA LLEGADO TU FIN, MONSTRUO!! – Wilheim gritó. - ¡¡CONSÚMELA, RENAMARK!! ¡¡APACIGUA TU SED CON LA CARNE DE ESTA DESGRACIADA!!

La espada obedeció y de pronto, una explosión de llamas amarillas rodeó al monstruo. Se alzó humo negro del mar y sus tentáculos se encogieron. Y entonces, desapareció en la nube.

El mar se tranquilizó y el cielo esclareció. Todavía era de noche, pero era una noche bella y hermosa, llena de estrellas. Wilheim casi se convirtió en otra, pues flotaba en el aire todavía y parecía muy pequeño... Guardó su espada y sus alas de pronto desaparecieron. Estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir volando. Ukyo nadó hacia él a toda velocidad cuando empezó a caer al mar. Se zambulló en el agua empezando por la cabeza y comenzó a hundirse.

Mientras nos sumergíamos y seguíamos a Ukyo, notamos que el tridente estaba cayendo justo donde estaba mi papá. Y cuando tocó el suelo, el hechizo de Ursula se rompió y mi papá volvió a ser como era antes, al igual que los dos tritones.

- ¡¡PAPI!! – grité con alegría y rápidamente lo abracé.

- ¡Mi Ariel! – dijo, regresándome el cariño. Lloré sobre su pecho y dije:

- ¡Lo siento, papi! ¡No quería hacerte daño! ¡Por favor, perdóname! ¡Soy una estúpida! ¡Lo siento! ¡Te quiero, papi! ¡No quiero que nada malo te vuelva a pasar nunca!

- ¡Ay, Ariel! – replicó. – Yo también lo siento. Fui un tonto al desterrar a esos humanos de la forma en que lo hice. Parece que no son tan malvados como había pensado... – miramos hacia arriba y vimos que Wilheim todavía se hundía a las profundidades del mar. Pero muy pronto, Ukyo lo atrapó y lo llevó a la superficie. Todos mis amigos la siguieron, al igual que nosotros. Noté que la Materia Submarina se había zafado de su cuello y la atrapé al instante.

Cuando llegamos a la superficie, vimos que Ukyo lo había llevado a una roca cercana y lo había recostado ahí. La escaló y dijo en voz baja, sin prestarnos atención conforme nos acercábamos:

- Por favor, Wilheim, bebé... No te mueras... Vas a estar bien. ¡Sé fuerte y verás que saldrás de esta!

Wilheim, quien parecía haber estado inconsciente hasta entonces, dejó escapar una débil risilla y replicó:

- Claro que estaré bien. Ya sabes que puedo regenerar mis heridas. Tan sólo necesito descansar... ¿O te has olvidado de cuando te revelé que era un vampiro? Sólo necesito algo de sangre y estaré bien.

- ¡Ay, Wilheim, mi vida! – exclamó ella y lo sostuvo, sollozando y riendo. – Puedes beber cuanta quieras... Bebe de mí si te sientes débil.

- Quizás más tarde, mi amor. – replicó, con otra risa débil. Suspiró y dijo: - Estaba tan furioso que desaté demasiado poder. Tanto que mi propio cuerpo no podía soportarlo. Por suerte, llegaron tus amigos... Jamás pensé que experimentaría un cambio así. Salieron alas de gárgola de mi espalda, pero mantuve mi forma humana... ¿Me pregunto por qué?

- Deja de hablar de eso por ahora, Wilheim, mi vida... – murmuró ella. - ¡Pensaba que nunca volvería a verte! ¡Aquí estás! Por fin... Ay, bebé, te he extrañado tanto. – le besó toda la cara y sus lágrimas cayeron en sus mejillas. – Sin ti, me sentía perdida. No había más que sombras... Ahora veo luz. No quiero volverte a perder, nunca jamás: no me importa que sigas siendo un vampiro todavía. Aún te amo. Te amo, te amo, bebé, y nunca me cansaré de decirlo. Las noches volverán a ser hermosas de nuevo, sin importar los peligros, pues tú estás junto a mí otra vez...

- Mi vida... – dijo él con voz rota y una sonrisa alegre. Comenzó a llorar lágrimas sangrientas, pero no ella no pareció espantada por ellas. En vez de eso, las limpió con sus manos y besó sus mejillas. La abrazó suavemente y le susurró al oído: - Ya puedo volver a vivir. No creas que porque soy un vampiro no necesito del sol. Tú eres la estrella que ilumina mi camino. Siento tu toque amoroso y es más suave que la seda, más suave que los vientos del atardecer y más cálida que el abrazo del día, que tanto he ansiado sentir. Veo tus ojos azules y amorosos otra vez y son más preciosos que diamantes, más bellos que el mar... Son las únicas joyas que me embrujan. Y huelo tu cabello y sé que un aire tan puro no puede encontrarse en ningún otro lugar. Pues el viento se torna venenoso cuando tú no estás. Creo que no han pasado más de tres meses desde que nos vimos por última vez, pero para mí, han sido otros cincuenta años... – pausó y luego añadió, en un bello susurro: - Déjame besar tus labios, pues ansío probarlos. Déjame saborear tu dulce fragancia, pues sólo la sangre me ha tocado. Déjame amarte, querida...

- Wilheim... – dijo ella, en un suspiro sofocado cuando lo besó apasionadamente y lo calló.

No pude evitar emitir una risilla y secar una lágrima de felicidad que corrió por mi rostro mientras mi papá puso su brazo a mi alrededor y besó mi frente. Estaba muy feliz de verlos juntos. El resto de los que nos rodeaban se sentían igual, supongo, pues todos sonreían y suspiraban silenciosamente. Parecía que, finalmente, su larga espera había terminado. Estaban juntos otra vez, y ahora, nada los separaría. Una etapa de su búsqueda había terminado.

"Ojala yo pudiera tener algo así también..." pensé cuando finalmente dejaron de besarse y rieron alegremente.

_Narradora: Aeris_

No podía creer la asombrosa suerte que habíamos tenido al venir a la Atlántida. No sólo Ukyo había encontrado a Wilheim y yo me había reunido con Cloud, Tifa y Vincent, y la pequeña Sakura había encontrado a nuestro Ryu y nuestro Ken... Era muchísimo mejor.

- No puedo creerlo... – dijo Wilheim, sin aliento, al mirar a Damián con ojos asombrados. – Por el más largo tiempo, esperé volver a verte, pero este es el lugar más improbable para una reunión entre nosotros, debo decir.

- ¡Basta de palabrería, perico! – rió el elfo y lo abrazó. - ¡Si comienzas a hablar, apenas hay fuerza en el mundo capaz de silenciarte! – entonces volteó a ver a la hadita y al hobbit y su sonrisa creció. - ¡Ah, mi pequeña Tish! ¡Y Merryck Goldengrass! – los abrazó también, sin soltar a Wilheim. - ¡Han vuelto los tiempos felices!

- ¡Damián! ¡Te extrañé tanto! – exclamó la hadita, sosteniendo su mejilla y llorando de alegría con él. - ¡Estaba segura de que volvería a verte! ¡Pero no creí que el momento llegaría tan pronto!

- ¡Qué alegría volver a verte, amigo! – añadió el hobbit. – ¡Y esta vez, seré yo quien estaré hablando de muchas aventuras! ¡Y todavía hay más por venir, creo! ¡Ciertamente es un momento feliz!

Luego de unos momentos, Wilheim logró escapar del abrazo masivo y se unió a otro...

- ¡Wilheim! ¡Ryoga! – exclamaron Ranma y Akane, alegremente y tanto ellos como Ukyo abrazaron a Wilheim y a otro chico que vestía una cinta amarilla en la cabeza. - ¡Qué gusto en verlos de nuevo!

- ¡Lo mismo digo, Akane! – rió el muchacho con la cinta. - ¡Estaba preocupado por ustedes, chicas!

- ¡Oye, bájale la espuma a tu chocolate, Ryoga! – dijo Ranma. - ¡Ya sabes que no debes meterte conmigo! Ah... puedo explicarlo, Wilheim.

- Ryoga ya ha tenido la amabilidad de contarme la historia, Ranma. – rió el vampiro. – No has de preocuparte.

Luego, me tocó a mí unirme a un abrazo grupal. Cid, Yuffie y yo rápidamente fuimos con Cloud, Tifa y Vincent y los sostuvimos firmemente. Entonces, todos ellos prometieron que jamás dejarían que me pasara algo malo de nuevo...

La pequeña Sakura ahora sostuvo a Ryu y Ken por largo rato y les dijo todo lo que quería decirles (bueno, no todo, supongo, pues estoy segura de que había mucho más que decir que una charla de cinco minutos, que fue todo el tiempo que tuvo).

Y por último, nuestros tres más recientes miembros también encontraron a sus amigos. Shun, Hyoga e Ikki estuvieron encantados de ver a los otros dos caballeros de quienes tanto habían hablado: Shiryu y Seiya y ellos también parecían muy contentos de encontrarlos.

Nuestros dos grupos finalmente se habían encontrado. La esperanza volvió y nuestra fuerza creció. Todos fuimos con orgullo al palacio del rey Tritón, pues la noche empezaba a debilitarse. El rey, quien siempre había detestado a los humanos, finalmente aceptó que no todos nosotros éramos tan malvados como creía. Era algo verdaderamente asombroso... No sólo habíamos encontrado a nuestros amigos perdidos, sino que habíamos forjado un lazo especial entre el mar y la tierra. Las fuerzas de los Heartless, que habían estado creciendo tan rápidamente en esa tierra, ahora se habían debilitado inmensamente, y lo mejor era que el rey Tritón sabía dónde se hallaba el cerrojo. Nos reveló que estaba en la cueva de Ariel y cuando dijo esto, su hija lo miró con ojos sorprendidos. El rey le confesó que ya sabía de su colección. Siempre la había detestado, pero había decidido no decir nada. Ahora, sin embargo, era el momento de entrar a la cueva y ponerle fin a la malvada amenaza en el mar.

Los únicos que entraron a la cueva fueron el rey, Ariel, Ukyo, Sora, Wilheim y yo, mientras el resto de nuestros amigos esperó fuera. El rey alzó su tridente dorado y en las rocas de la cueva, apareció una marca extraña. Metió su arma en ella como si fuera una especie de llave y el cerrojo de la Atlántida nos fue revelado. Sora sonrió y rápidamente le disparó con la Keyblade y las sombras malvadas llegaron a su fin.

Decidimos pasar el día en el palacio de Tritón, quien nos había ofrecido las camas submarinas de nuevo. Entonces, nos iríamos. Pero nuestra fuerza estaba renovada y nuestros corazones latían con felicidad. Nos habíamos vuelto un ejército imparable: ¡los Heartless no podrían detenernos ahora!


End file.
